perdre et trouver
by Krapo
Summary: L'histoire débute avec la fin de la collaboration entre Cain et Setsu. Une remise en question et tout bascule par un coup du sort. je ne suis pas douée pour résumer. HISTOIRE EN SUSPEND. AUTEUR EN TOUR DU MONDE. DÉSOLÉ
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne possède pas les personnages de Skip Beat._

_(J'ai arrêté ma lecture au chapitre 177 donc je tiens compte des événements jusque là)_

_**Perdre et trouver**_

**Chap 1 : Fini de jouer**

Le tournage du rôle de BJ arrivait à son terme. Elle avait été son talisman protecteur, elle avait contenu par sa seule présence la noirceur de son cœur. Elle, juste elle était l'antidote et le poison. Elle avait sauvé Kuon mais il sombrait davantage dans un amour irraisonné. Enfermés dans leurs rôles de Cain et Setsu Heel, il avait été proche d'elle, trop proche. Plus elle était entré dans le rôle de Setsu et plus elle avait fait preuve d'attention envers lui. Inconsciemment, elle en venait à le suivre partout tout comme Setsu l'aurait fait normalement. Elle en venait à avoir des gestes tendres, à l'enlacer, le toucher et il avait bien failli a de nombreuses reprises sortir de son rôle pour succomber à ses désirs. La situation en avait été délicieusement douloureuse et c'est avec un mélange d'amertume et de soulagement qu'il terminait la dernière scène du film. Ce soir, il retournerait à sa vie en tant que Ren Tsuruga. Ce soir, il dormirait seul dans son appartement. Il dormirait enfin après toutes ces nuits de tentations qui lui rongeait les entrailles. En était-il vraiment heureux ? Il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Mais après tout ce temps passé tous les deux seuls, il avait perdu tout espoir. Elle ne le considérait même pas comme un homme et il devait s'en faire une raison.

En sortant du studio ce soir là, ils retournèrent ensemble à l'hôtel prendre leur effet. Dans le taxi, Cain et Setsu restèrent muet. Cain regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Setsu somnolait la tête reposant nonchalamment contre l'épaule de son « Grand frère ». Les rues de la ville défilaient sous ses yeux. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et les blocs de béton vidés de l'animation de ses commerces prenaient des allures triste. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait si seule bien qu'elle soit contre lui. Il n'existait pas pour elle autrement que dans ce rôle de « Grand frère » en tant que Cain ou de « Senpaï » en tant que Tsuruga Ren. Il baissa les yeux vers la tête appuyée sur lui. Il entama un mouvement pour lever sa main vers elle et se retint en serrant le poing.

Tout cela ne servait à rien. Il ferait mieux de l'oublier.

Il reposa son poing sur la banquette et ferma les paupières pour chercher au fond de lui concentration et force. Il devait lutter contre lui-même, lutter contre ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver. Il réussirait comme il avait réussi autrefois à contenir sa noirceur. Il réussirait car il n'avait pas le choix. Il se vaincrait, dusse-t-il enfermer son cœur dans une gangue de glace. Telle était sa résolution et son nouveau combat.

Blottie contre lui, elle se laissait bercer par les mouvements du véhicule. Le visage pressée contre le cuir de sa veste, elle s'enivrait de son parfum qu'elle reconnaissait au milieu de l'odeur de cigarette qui s'était attachée à ses vêtements. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais cette odeur, la sienne, suffisait à elle seule à l'apaisée. Instinctivement son bras se tendit et s'enroula autour de la taille du jeune homme. « Son frère » ! « Son très cher frère »... était tout contre elle. Elle sourit dans son sommeil. Voilà ce qui était la définition même du bonheur pour Setsu.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était sa soeur. Trois mois qu'elle partageait son quotidien. Ce rôle, elle en était venu à l'aimer encore plus que celui du jeune Kuon. Elle ne se lassait pas d'être Setsu, de se chamailler avec Cain, de le pousser dans toutes sortes de situation pour voir ses expressions de visage changer, de le découvrir chaque jour un peu plus. Elle aimait tellement... le voir... le toucher... le sentir. Elle... Elle aimait tellement... être avec lui. Ce soir serait leurs dernières heures ensemble. Elle savait d'avance que clore un tel personnage allait la plonger dans un sentiment de solitude comme le lui avait dit « son père ». Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui comme pour empêcher la vie de reprendre son cour, comme si ce simple geste pourrait le retenir auprès d'elle.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant le hall de l'hôtel. Le conducteur transi de terreur soupira de soulagement quand le géant vêtue de noir de la tête au pied sorti de son véhicule et que la demoiselle l'accompagnant régla la course. La voiture s'ébranla sitôt la portière refermée et de son rétroviseur, il les regarda entrer dans le bâtiment. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie en les voyant pénétrer dans l'habitacle. Il s'était demandé pendant tout le trajet s'il ne finirait pas retrouvé assassiné dans une ruelle sombre. Cette nuit il retrouverait sa famille en remerciant le ciel d'être toujours en vie.

Cain pénétra dans l'hôtel toujours suivit de Setsu lui collant au pas. Il ignora les regards qui se posaient sur eux, le visage fermé comme à son accoutumé, il avança sans se retourner. Sestu referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, ainsi la fin du jeu arrivait. Elle était statique dans ce petit corridor, elle avait presque envie de pleurer tant elle avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Elle regarda son « frère » évoluer dans la chambre, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il empaquetait ses affaires impassible. En effet, pour lui c'était différent ! Il était un acteur professionnel. Ce n'était qu'un rôle parmi tant d'autre. Pour lui c'était juste un travail qui se terminait... Elle enviait son détachement. Elle admirait son professionnalisme. Il était tellement fort, si doué dans son jeu d'acteur.

« Setsu ne reste pas planté là ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire ton sac, tu es assez grande pour le faire toute seule...

J'arrive onee-san ! »

Il s'était assit sur son lit et terminait sa cigarette en attendant celle qui était sensé être sa sœur. L'esprit de Cain l'avait prématurément quitté et il dut se concentrer pour trouver tout au fond de lui toute la force nécessaire pour ne pas capturer entre ses bras la fine silhouette qui le dos tourné remplissait son bagage. Il s'imagina la serrant contre lui et l'embrassant avant de... Il se ravisa rapidement avant de se laisser submerger par ses désirs. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se leva et attrapa sa valise. Elle resta une seconde stupéfaite par sa réaction puis lui bondit dessus dans le couloir.

« Où vas-tu onee-san ? Attends-moi j'ai presque fini ! »

Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui s'agrippait à son bras avec tant d'ardeur. Une expression de peine se glissa une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux avant d'être aussitôt camouflé par son jeu d'acteur. Il l'aimait au point d'en avoir mal. Il l'aimait au point de ne plus pouvoir réussir à se contrôler s'il restait encore à côté d'elle. Il devait s'écarter coûte que coûte. Il tourna son visage vers la porte, apparemment impassible, mais cette manœuvre n'était là que pour ne plus la voir, pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

« Je pensais prendre un peu d'avance auprès de Miss Jelly Wood... nous nous retrouverons en bas Mogami san »

« Mogami san », il l'avait appelé par son vrai nom, le jeu était donc fini. Elle relâcha la manche de son vêtement et le laissa partir. Elle était restée fixer cette porte pendant un moment indéfinissable. Le jeu était fini. Elle se sentait seule et perdue. Elle s'était retenu de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander de rester quelques secondes encore, quelques minutes... quelques heures. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Elle ne voulait pas. Sans doute était-elle encore sous l'emprise de l'esprit de Setsu pour vouloir ainsi se blottir encore une fois contre lui...

Elle soupira, en tant que « Mogami-san », elle n'avait pas de droit d'avoir de tel geste envers son sempaï. Il fallait qu'elle permute ses émotions et qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le lit qu'il occupait normalement et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot. Une larme s'enfuit et alla s'écraser contre le tissu. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Qui était-elle au juste ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être Setsu, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'était toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Etait-ce l'effet résiduel dût à un rôle vécu et développé sur une durée aussi longue ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait aimé être Setsu ?... Parce qu'elle avait aimé lui donné la réplique ? … Être avec lui ?

Le visage savamment enfoncé dans l'oreiller, elle reconnu son odeur accroché au tissu. Les paupières fermées, elle se laissa submerger par un flot d'image, ses dernières mois, ses dernières semaines, ces derniers instants... Elle s'arracha à ses rêveries en sentant un tremblement secouer le coffre des cauchemars dans les profondeurs de son coeur. Elle poussa presque un hurlement de terreur en comprenant que l'effet « Tsuruga » avait failli l'ébranler encore. Haletante, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Elle effaçait son maquillage comme pour enlever ses émotions. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir complètement, pour se convaincre qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Quand finalement elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle put se sourire. Elle n'y voyait plus que le reflet de son visage normal bien qu'elle portait encore la perruque de Setsu. Elle avait retrouvé sa raison.

Ren rejoignit la caravane de Miss Jelly Wood dans le parking de l'hôtel. Pour « l'Adieu » au rôle de Cain et Setsu, le président était également présent. Il accueillit le jeune acteur avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors Ren, ce tournage s'est bien passé ?

Humm

Et où es ton charme protecteur ?

Elle arrive

Tout s'est bien passé entre vous ?

Humm

Tu n'es pas très bavard... tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?

Il n'y a rien à dire... Je vais retrouver l'identité de Tsuruga Ren maintenant si vous le voulez bien...

Le président scruta le visage du jeune homme pendant qu'il avançait vers l'intérieur de la caravane.

« Ren... Dis-moi...

Il n'y a rien du tout... »

S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il n'aurait pas ressenti ce gouffre, cette souffrance qu'il enfouissait sous son masque impassible. Qu'avait-il fait en les poussant l'un vers l'autre ? En cette seconde, il avait l'impression d'avoir agrandi la blessure de son protégé, de l'avoir tirer d'une souffrance pour le jeter dans une autre.

Kyoko ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Pour elle-aussi, l'ambiance était tendue. Elle ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise, mais elle s'efforça de sourire comme à son habitude en rencontrant le regard du président. Elle avait un peu honte d'être aussi troublée. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être une véritable actrice comme Tsuruga Ren qui pouvait passer d'un rôle à l'autre sans rencontrer ce genre de problème. Les yeux baissés, elle croisa son Sempaï qui avait recouvert son apparence normale et entra à son tour récupérer ses effets personnels pour se changer.

L'acteur semblait avoir reprit complètement le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s'était assis à côté du président dans la voiture qui devait les ramener dans leur domicile respectif. Lory resta à le regarder quelques minutes avant de se décider à briser le silence.

« Ren, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler...

Il n'y a rien à dire, mais...

Mais ?

J'ai une demande...

laquelle ? »

Le visage regardant droit devant, la voix calme, il annonça qu'il souhaitait prendre quelques jours de repos. Dans une situation différente, le président l'aurait sans doute railler, lui le bourreau de travail. Dans une situation différente, il lui aurait posé mille question, sur ses raisons, sa destination et tout ce qui aurait pu lui passer par la tête. Mais en cet instant, il savait que Ren était à bout, qu'il était sur le point de chuter dans les abîmes et qu'il avait besoin de ses quelques jours pour retrouver la force d'accomplir ses rêves. Il regarda le visage du jeune acteur qui affichait un masque marmoréen. Aucune question n'aurait pu venir à bout de cette armure dans laquelle il venait de s'enfermer.

« Prend autant de jours que tu veux, après tout ça doit bien faire cinq ans que tu n'as pas pris de vacances

Une semaine... Dix jours tout au plus me seront amplement suffisant. »

Le président hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Kyoko et Miss Jelly Wood les rejoignirent détendant rien que par leur arrivée l'ambiance lourde de silence qui pesait dans la voiture. Kyoko avait retrouvé sourire et légèreté entre les mains de la maquilleuse. Comme si enfiler ses vêtements lui permettait de retrouver le calme de sa vie. Mais cette apparente sérénité se troubla en entendant la voix de son Sempaï. « Mogami-san », depuis quand entendre son nom lui faisait l'effet d'une flèche empoisonnée ?

« Mogami-san, je voulais te remercie pour ton excellente prestation

C'est vrai ? Tu trouve que j'ai bien joué ?

Tu es une vraie actrice maintenant, tu as pu créer et développer un rôle aussi complexe que celui de Setsu. Tu l'a mené jusqu'au bout et ce pendant plusieurs mois. Félicitation, je crois bien que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ! »

Elle était fière et en même temps tellement triste. Que voulait dire les derniers mots de son Sempaï ? Allait-il cesser de lui enseigner le métier d'acteur ? De l'aider ? De... la voir ?

« Voyons Mogami-san, je sais bien que vous tenez particulièrement à avoir l'approbation de Ren dans vos prestations, mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour pleurer ainsi... » ajouta le président en tendant un mouchoir à l'attention de la demoiselle.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes pour ne pas qu'ils réalisent qu'elle ne pleurait pas spécialement de joie.

« Merci... Merci beaucoup Tsuruga-san ! Mais j'ai encore tellement à apprendre !

Tu as compris le plus important, le reste viendra avec le temps... » Ren accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire doux à faire fondre le plus grand des icebergs.

Il était fière d'elle, du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru en si peu de temps. Elle était une véritable actrice même si elle ne le réalisait pas encore. Elle était bien meilleure que toutes celles avec qui il avait joué jusqu'à présent. Il détacha son regard de ces yeux aux reflets d'or en sentant son cœur se serrer à nouveau et se retourna vers le président pour retrouver contenance.

« Président, est-ce à vous ou à moi de valider la mission « Love Me » ? » lança Ren sur un ton enjoué.

« Pardon ? » , Lory réalisa que son protégé tentait de détendre l'atmosphère

« Mogami-san était présente en tant que membre de la « Love Me », n'est-ce pas ? »

« Humm, en effet... vu que tu étais son partenaire, je te laisse le soin de la gratifier de ta reconnaissance. »

Ren tendit alors la main vers sa co-actrice sans que celle-ci ne réagisse.

« N'ai pas peur, cette fois je te promet de te donner tes 100 points, tu les as plus que largement mérité.. » ajouta-t-il son sourire angélique aux lèvres.

Les joues de Kyoko virèrent aux rouges tandis qu'elle lui donnait le petit carnet de point. Elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et lui aussi s'efforçait de se concentrer sur le carnet pour ne pas se trahir. Il sentait que s'il levait les yeux, son masque se briserait complètement. Il lui faudrait du temps pour la revoir et être maître de lui.

Pour gagner du temps et se recomposer une attitude, il apposa plusieurs tampon sur les bouts de papier, inventant félicitation sur félicitation, remerciement pour lui avoir donné la réplique, remerciement pour ses repas, remerciement pour avoir été son manager temporaire, remerciement pour avoir été son « porte-bonheur ». Elle récupéra le petit carnet les mains tremblantes. Etait-ce sa façon à lui de dire au revoir ? Comme un diplôme que vous remettrait un professeur avant que vous quittiez l'école ? Elle ne voulait pas déjà... Elle ne voulait pas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 : Gangue de glace**

Assis sur le tapis de son salon, adossé contre le bord du canapé, ses yeux se perdaient sur le spectacle des lumières de la ville de Tokyo. Il porta son verre d'alcool à sa bouche, sans cesser de contempler la vue qui s'étalait devant lui. Il avait conquit cette ville à force de travail et le voilà qu'il doutait de ses choix. Il prit une autre lampé du liquide brun. Il sentit le whisky lui brûler la trachée, bientôt le breuvage pénétrerait ses veines et anesthésierait son cœur. Il voulait juste arrêter d'aimer. Comment le pouvait-on ? Il ne savait pas trop comment contrôler cette émotion. C'était après tout la première fois qu'il aimait et ce bien malgré lui. Il avait cru qu'il aurait une emprise dessus. Qu'après Dark Moon qu'il réussirait à cloisonner ses sentiments. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se faisait envahir, il se faisait emporter. Même la noirceur de Kuon disparaissait devant la force de cet amour. Le président avait eu raison, Elle était le charme le plus puissant qui soit contre lui-même. Si puissant qu'il était en train de se décomposer sous sa force. La tête penchée en arrière, les paupières fermées, les doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, il laissa s'échapper un soupir tout en reposant son verre vide sur le sol. Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Ses vêtements s'échouèrent un à un sur le carrelage comme s'il espérait enlever un fardeau en se débarrassant d'eux. Devant le miroir, il s'observa. Qui était-il à présent ? Kuon ? Ren ? Ou était le début de son mensonge et la fin de sa véritable identité ? Ren ne devait pas tomber amoureux. Ren n'était pas là pour ça. Et pourtant, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et resta un moment sous le jet puissant. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, sur son cou, le long de ses omoplates, glissait suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux fermés sous la pluie des gouttes chaudes, il réfléchissait à un moyen de recouvrir sa raison, d'effacer ses émotions. Effacer ? Ou les enfermer comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec Kuon ?

Sa nuit ne l'épargna pas de questions malgré la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé avec le tournage. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, sans trouver un moyen de ne plus ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Devait-il la fuir dorénavant ? Couper tout contact avec elle ? Pourtant...

Sa tête n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son objectif initial, sa vie d'acteur. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire le vide, de réinitialiser ses émotions. Car cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi sans risquer de devenir fou et de la blesser. Il se décida à partir se ressourcer dans la nature comme il aimait tant le faire étant jeune. Sans doute trouverait-il des réponses loin de tout le tumulte de sa vie.

L'aurore pointait à peine qu'il se préparait déjà à quitter son appartement. Sa nuit avait été courte, mais tant que son esprit serait agité, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de toute façon. Il jeta sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture son petit sac de voyage et mis le contact. La route était dégagé à cette heure matinale et c'est avec une étonnante rapidité qu'il put rejoindre la sortie de la ville. Il laissa un message sur le répondeur de Yashiro-san avant d'entrer sur la voie rapide et se dirigea vers la ville de Takayama. Les paysages défilaient sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention, les villes, les champs et maintenant les montagnes impressionnantes qui se dressaient devant lui. C'est là, sur ces sommets neigeux qu'il trouverait le calme nécessaire, là, sur ces pics de glace, entouré de solitude.

Il parqua son véhicule devant une boutique d'équipement de montagne. Sans perdre de temps, il s'engouffra dans l'échoppe pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. La vendeuse arriva tout sourire accueillir le nouveau client et se figea de stupeur en reconnaissant le visage de son acteur préféré.

KYYAAAAA ! TTSSSUU- TSSSUUURRUUGAAA REENNNN ! KKYYAAAAAA !

Ren eu envie de rire. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était plus Cain Heel et qu'en tant que Tsuruga Ren, il ne pouvait plus faire des achats dans des magasins comme tout le monde sans déclencher des crises d'hystéries. Il lui fit gentiment signe de se calmer et de ne pas hurler pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Son sourire angélique suffit à la faire presque tomber en syncope. Rouge de honte, la demoiselle essaya de reprendre son rôle de conseillère et s'intéressa à la demande de ce client si particulier. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Tsuruga Ren était dans sa boutique et elle le conseillait. Il était encore plus beau en vrai et si grand ! Le jeune acteur réussi à se sortir des griffes de la vendeuse sans trop de mal. Le matériel acheté et les plans des chemins de treck en poche, il put réellement se mettre en route vers son objectif.

Il débuta l'ascension en fin de matinée. Le temps était clair et la neige avait disparu de la base de la montagne, gonflant les rivières et laissant les végétaux repeupler les sous bois. Le chemin sillonnait sur le flanc à travers une foret de grands arbres. L'odeur de terre mouillée s'élevait emportant avec elle les senteurs des bois et des feuilles. Quelques oiseaux faisaient entendre leur chants sans pour autant se montrer et parfois au bruit d'un craquement de branche sous ses chaussures, des petits animaux s'enfuyaient invisible à travers les fourrées. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ça ? Lui qui aimait tant enfant s'entourer de verdure. Il retrouvait des sensations de bien-être et réussissait presque à apaiser ses tourments. Bien vite, le décor changea. La neige recouvrait à présent le sol. En contre bas, des branches brisées et des roches traînaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de rivière asséchée créée par de petites avalanches. Il chaussa alors ses crampons et enfila une veste pour faire face à la température qui devenait de plus en plus froide avant de continuer. Il marcha sans ne jamais s'arrêter, juste pour faire le vide. La morsure du vent glacial lui fouettait le visage et nul être ne semblait avoir prit le même chemin que lui. Tout autour de lui, le blanc, immaculé. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le crissement de ses pas dans la neige. Le silence absolu de la montagne. Il regarda son plan et repéra l'emplacement du refuge où il devait passer la nuit. La bâtisse en bois n'avait rien de confortable, mais il avait au moins le soulagement d'y être seul. En cette saison, les marcheurs renonçaient à ces cols jugés trop dangereux. Il pouvait donc ainsi jouir d'un parfait anonymat en ces lieux.

Cela faisait quatre jours que le tournage de BJ était terminé, Kyoko avait retrouvé sa petite vie, ses habitudes. Elle emmenait des documents pour Sawara-san quand elle croisa Yashiro-san. Quatre jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle devait bien se l'avouer, il lui manquait. Elle avait hésité à l'appeler pour lui proposer de dîner avec elle. Mais elle n'avait pas osé en se disant que son Sempaï ne devait pas souffrir de la même nostalgie qu'elle face à ce rôle. Elle accouru vers Yashiro avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et chercha du regard la silhouette du grand brun qui l'accompagnait toujours.

« Bonjour Yashiro-san ! Je ne vous ai pas croisé ces derniers jours, vous devez être certainement surchargé de travail avec Tsuruga-san... D'ailleurs où est-il ? »

Le manager lui sembla étrange, elle remarqua soudain qu'il était anormalement nerveux.

« Eh bien... en fait... » commença-t-il à balbutier.

« En fait quoi Yashiro ? est-il sur une autre mission top secret ? » le questionna-t-elle suspicieuse et un peu jalouse qu'il soit sur une mission sans elle.

« Non... euh... ce n'est pas ça... en fait...

En fait... ? ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » plaisanta-t-elle

« Euh...Je ne sais pas où il est...

Pardon ? Tu ne sais pas où il est quoi ? »

Yashiro-san explosa de son angoisse contenu depuis ces quatre derniers jours.

« Je ne sais pas où il est ! Il est parti en me laissant un message cryptique sur mon répondeur et depuis plus de nouvelle. Impossible de le joindre !... Il va me faire avoir un ulcère... disparaître comme ça ! Même le président ne sais pas où il est parti. Il a pris quelques jours et il s'est volatilisé. Bien sûr pas de trace de lui nulle part. Sur aucun vol... Dans aucun hôtel... Il va me rendre fou !

Disparu ?...Non ce n'est pas possible, il doit juste s'être déguisé et avoir pris un nom d'emprunt pour être tranquille» essaya-t-elle de le rassurer « Ne t'en fais pas ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, les médias se seraient rapidement emparé de l'affaire... C'est Tsuruga Ren tout de même... donc dis-toi qu'il sirote un verre quelque part tranquille ! »

Elle avait dit cette phrase sans trop le penser car en fait comme Yashiro, elle ne comprenait pas sa disparition soudaine.

Ren avança encore trois jours à travers les pics avant d'envisager entreprendre un mouvement de descente. trois jours, où il s'était raisonné, où il s'était apaisé. Kyoko... Il l'aimait toujours. Mais il se sentait à nouveau la force de tenir ses objectifs. Il avait anesthésié son cœur. Il l'avait enfermé dans une gangue de glace. Il était plutôt satisfait de sa petite escapade. Au moins en rentrant, il serait plus serein. Elle ne l'aimait pas et bien soit, il en ferait son deuil et continuerait d'avancer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Soudain un grondement sourd résonna accompagner d'un hurlement d'homme. Il se précipita vers le flanc gauche de la montagne d'où il pouvait encore entendre le terrible grondement. Une masse de neige s'était décrochée et descendait maintenant vers la vallée. Il chercha des yeux les éventuels survivants car il en était certain, il avait entendu quelqu'un crier. Prudemment, il sorti de son sac une corde qu'il arrima à un arbre bien planté avant de commencer à descendre en rappel sur la face devenue abrupte. Quelques mètres plus bas il aperçut ce qui devait être un bout de vêtement coloré qui perçait à peine sous une épaisse couche de neige. Il s'assura de la stabilité de la sol avant de déblayer le malheureux qui s'était fait surprendre. Après quelques efforts, l'homme fut dégagé et bien qu'un peu sonné, il reprit ses esprits.

« Monsieur, reprenez-vous. Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici. Tout le flanc risque de s'effondrer... Est ce que vous pouvez bouger ? Nous devons remonter jusqu'au chemin d'où je viens qui est plus sûr ! »

L'homme tenta de bouger, mais sa jambe l'élança immédiatement. Ren regarda alors la blessure. Il attrapa des branches d'arbres qui avaient été drainées par l'avalanche et les brisa pour en faire une atèle provisoire. Il fixa le tout avec son écharpe pour que la jambe ne bouge pas et que la blessure ne s'aggrave pas.

« Vous allez vous tenir à moi et je vais nous remonter en haut

C'est impossible !

Ne vous en faites pas... tout va bien se passer... accrochez-vous ! »

Ren aida l'homme à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à son dos. Une fois qu'il le tint fermement. L'acteur souleva le blessé et commença à remonter le long de la corde. Autour d'eux la neige rendait l'ascension plus difficile. Des plaques entières de glaces menaçaient de se décrocher . Il escaladait la façade glissante enfonçant ses crampons dans les blocs de glaces qui semblaient le plus solides et se hissait sur la corde à la force de ses bras. Il avait parcourut près de la moitié du chemin quand un autre grondement tonna. Devant eux une masse impressionnante de neige se décrocha de la montagne et emporta tout sur son passage. Ren s'agrippa à la corde pendant qu'une déferlante de neige les submergeait. Il senti les bras de l'inconnu se décrocher de son cou. Les doigts glisser dans un derniers espoirs de se retenir. Ren relâcha alors d'une main son attache et rattrapa le malheureux avant qu'il ne se fasse complètement emporter. Leurs corps malmenés dansaient dans ce torrent de glace. Balancés de droite à gauche comme des poissons au bout d'une ligne. D'une main ferme, il retenait le poignet de l'homme. Il le tira vers lui pour que l'inconnu puisse se tenir à lui. Le bras lui enserra la taille. Propulsé contre la paroi, Ren amorti le choc avec son flanc droit pour éviter que le blessé ne s'écrase le crane. Mais l'impact lui fit lâcher prise et ils se firent emporter tous les deux par la traîne de l'avalanche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 : Un sauvetage**

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il senti tout son corps engourdi. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient tenu bon pendant le plus gros de l'avalanche et ne s'étaient donc pas fait ensevelir. Ren se redressa et senti son bras droit endolori. Il chercha des yeux son compagnon d'infortune. L'homme était allongé juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il l'aida à se réveiller et à se redresser. Un peu désorienté, ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux. Ren observa les alentours. Leur chute les avait traînés beaucoup trop bas pour espérer rejoindre le chemin. Ils leur faudrait certainement contourner la montagne pour revenir vers la civilisation. Dire qu'il n'était qu'à quelques heures de l'arrivée et qu'à présent il se trouvait à plus d'un jour de marche.

« Ex -Excusez-moi Monsieur ! A cause de moi, je vous ai entraîné dans une situation bien difficile qui a bien failli vous coûter la vie

Allons, l'heure n'est pas aux excuses ! Ce n'est pas votre faute si la montagne est dangereuse. Nous sommes en vie, c'est l'essentiel ! Pas d'autre blessure depuis ? » Ren accompagna ses mots d'un sourire amical tout en cherchant à jauger l'état de santé de l'inconnu.

Non, ça va... et vous même ?

Ça ira ! Nous devons faire route dès à présent car si nous restons sur place, nous allons mourir de froid. Accrochez-vous à mon dos, je vais vous porter ! »

L'homme détailla le profil de son sauveur, son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vu. Soudain le choc, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit béatement.

« Re- Ren Tsuruga ? Je savais bien que votre visage me disait quelque chose... mais... mais... REN TSURUGA ? »

L'acteur avait espéré que l'inconnu ne soit pas un féru de cinéma vu qu'il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Il avait même envisagé lui donner un faux nom pour qu'il puisse garder son anonymat. Mais à l'expression abasourdi de son interlocuteur, il était déjà trop tard. Il était démasqué.

« Allons-y, accrochez-vous à mon cou !

Merci Monsieur Tsuruga ! Merci mille fois ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas me porter jusqu'à là-bas. Laissez-moi ici et donner leur ma position quand vous aurez atteint la boutique.

Si je vous laisse là, vous serez mort de froid avant même que la nuit tombe. Accrochez-vous nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Tsuruga sama !

Appelez-moi Ren, nous n'allons pas faire de formalisme dans une situation comme celle-là !

Je m'appelle Takumi Yashi... et je serai votre éternel débiteur !

Allons ! Allons ! Cessez tout ceci... nous ne sommes pas encore tiré d'affaire ! »

Ren s'enfonçait jusqu'au genou à chaque pas dans cette neige devenue mole par l'avalanche. L'avancée était pénible et ce n'est que très lentement qu'il réussi à sortir de la zone à risque. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, mais ils ne pouvaient pas envisager de s'arrêter. Sans équipement le froid aurait eu vite raison d'eux. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Takumi gémissait de douleur avec sa jambe cassé, tandis que Ren serrait les dents devant les élancements de son épaule droite et de ses côtes. Il dut marcher toute la nuit pour retrouver le chemin. Seules quelques courtes pauses venaient le soulager momentanément. La tentation de dormir était forte et avant de se laisser submerger par l'engourdissement, Ren reprenait la route. Ils ne devaient pas s'endormir. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du chemin. Dans la vallée en bas, ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir le toit du dernier gîte. Il était à bout de force, mais cet ultime espoir lui permis de franchir les derniers kilomètres. Des randonneurs reprenaient la route vers le village, tandis que deux retardataires prenaient les dernières photos du point de vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent en remarquant la drôle d'équipe qui redescendait la montagne. Après avoir scruté quelques instants dans leur direction, ils comprirent que les deux personnes étaient blessés et ils se précipitèrent alors vers eux pour leur porter assistance.

En arrivant à leur niveau, les deux promeneurs se figèrent de stupéfaction. C'était Tsuruga Ren ! Tsuruga Ren portait un inconnu. Celui à la caméra prit une photo pour avoir une preuve quand il raconterai ça à ses amis. Tandis que le deuxième alla à la rencontre de la star pour l'aider. Ils aidèrent alors l'acteur en le déchargeant de son fardeau et portèrent Takumi jusqu'au gîte. L'employé sembla complètement paniqué en voyant entrer le groupe. Ren s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et demanda à l'homme d'appeler les secours avant d'aller s'effondrer de fatigue sur une chaise. Autour d'eux l'agitation ne faiblissait pas. On leur apporta des couvertures, des boissons chaudes en attendant que l'hélicoptère des secours arrive.

Rapidement, l'hélicoptère se posa, les secouristes vinrent apporter les premiers soins. Mais un accident de cet importance avec une star telle que Tsuruga Ren ne pouvait bien évidemment pas rester sous silence. Ils furent à peine embarqué par les secouristes que les médias avaient déjà dépêché des équipes sur l'hôpital le plus proche. Ren somnolait à moitié entouré de ses couvertures chauffante, le visage pressé contre la vitre. Négligemment, il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au tarmac pendant les manœuvres d'approche et comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper sans encombre. L'entrée de l'hôpital était déjà envahit de deux camions de télévision. D'ici qu'il ressorte, il y en aurait sûrement plus.

Les deux hommes se firent débarquer et emporter par les brancardiers. Tel un essaim d'abeille tournant autour de lui, une nuée d'infirmière se pressèrent pour s'occuper de ses examens ou lui apporter des soins. L'acteur était devenu en quelques minutes l'attraction principale de ce petit hôpital de l'arrière pays. Il étouffait sous les assauts incessant du personnel, mais l'avantage fut que son cas fut traité en priorité. En moins d'une heure, radio, analyse et examen furent rendu : luxation de l'épaule droite et quelques côtes cassées. Sitôt le diagnostic établit et le traitement réalisé, il signa une décharge pour s'enfuir au plus vite.

Il se dirigea vers le hall et remarqua les nombreuses équipes de média présente. Il questionna alors une infirmière sur les autres sorties dont disposait l'hôpital et se fit gentiment guidé à travers les couloirs pour visiter le bâtiment. Des journalistes faisaient le siège sur toutes les sorties. Il était prisonnier. Puis une idée. Une blouse blanche emprunter avec un sourire enjôleur, un masque subtilisé sur un comptoir et il emboîta le pas de brancardier qui conduisaient un malade dans une ambulance. Il se félicita d'avoir étudier à de nombreuses reprises le comportement des médecins pour jouer dans des séries médicales. Il interpréta si bien son rôle que même le malade ne se rendit pas compte de la supercherie. Discrètement, il prit à parti le conducteur et lui expliqua sa situation. Devant l'ingéniosité et le culot de l'acteur, le chauffeur failli exploser de rire. Il se retint de justesse et accepta de l'aider à rejoindre la ville. Arrivée à sa voiture, il récupéra son sac dans le coffre et en sorti son téléphone portable. Son répondeur clignota lui indiquant qu'il avait des messages. Mais il commença par composer le numéro de la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider dans cette situation.

« Président, c'est moi Ren...

Ren ? REN ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai vu les infos, ils parlaient d'un accident de montagne...

Quoi déjà ?

Oui, c'est passé en flash spécial... Alors comment vas-tu ?

Plus de peur que de mal, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de prendre ma voiture pour rentrer. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour revenir sans faire trop de grabuge.

Je suis déjà en route avec mon hélicoptère, je devrais arriver à l'hôpital d'ici une quinzaine de minute.

Humm... Je ne suis plus à l'hôpital... et l'hôpital est infesté de journaliste.

Je le sais, c'est comme ça que j'ai su où te chercher... A-t-on idée de disparaître ainsi ? Yashiro-san était mort d'angoisse !

Pourtant je lui ai laissé un message pour le prévenir que je partais.

Oui mais tu ne lui as pas dit où ! Et à moi non plus d'ailleurs...

Président, nous parlerons de ça une prochaine fois, retrouver moi sur le parking de l'Hirayu

Nous arrivons dans 10 minutes.

Je vous attends ! »

Pendant ce temps, Ren entreprit d'écouter en parti quelques uns des messages laisser par Yashiro avant de le rappeler. Le manager hurla dans le téléphone en entendant la voix de l'acteur. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il lui était arrivé en maquillant l'affaire en un simple accident de montagne pour éviter de faire trop de bruit autour et surtout de mettre en avant qu'il avait prit des risques délibérément.

« Tout rentre dans l'ordre Yashiro, je vois l'hélicoptère du président arriver... Je serais à Tokyo dans une heure tout au plus ! » assura Ren

Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune homme ne fit pas le fière. Il savait que son escapade allait lui coûter presque un mois d'immobilisation pour son bras et que ses prestations seraient donc limités. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi perturber son emploi du temps. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir.

Heureusement pour lui, le sermon du président s'avéra fort court. Il ne lui adressa presque aucun reproche pour son comportement. La seule chose vraiment significative fut dite quand il descendit du cockpit.

« Ren, je suppose que tes parents ne tarderont pas à apprendre eux-aussi la nouvelle de ton accident. Veilles à les rassurer d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Aucun parent ne devrait supporter l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si son enfant est en bonne santé...

Je le ferai boss... »

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, Yashiro l'attendait déjà. Le manager eut enfin un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami en vie devant lui. Il récupéra le petit sac des main de l'acteur et l'accompagna jusqu'à son appartement. Ce n'est qu'en s'enfonçant dans son canapé que Ren put enfin se relâcher de toutes la tension qu'il supportait depuis ces dernières heures. Soudain, le masque au sourire confiant se fissura et la fatigue se peignit sur sa figure. Il camoufla ce moment d'abandon en masquant son visage avec son bras gauche.

« Ren, est-ce que ça va ?

Humm, ne t'en fais pas... je suis juste un peu fatigué avec tout ça...

N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu te sens mal ! Après tout tu es sorti un peu vite de l'hôpital...

C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien de grave justement. »

Le portable de manager se mit à sonner interrompant ainsi leur conversation.

« YASHIRO-SAN ! DONNE MOI DES NOUVELLES DE TSURUGA-SAN ! L'AS-TU EU AU TELEPHONE ? COMMENT VA-T-IL ?

Kyoko-chan, c'est bon ! Il est avec moi, nous sommes à son appartement...

A son appartement ? Mais... mais n'était-il pas sensé être à Takayama ?

Le président l'a ramené ici, il va bien... pas de soucis...

Il est à côté de toi alors ?... euh... est ce que tu peux me le passer ?

Bien sûr »

Yashiro tendit le portable à Ren, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme elle s'est fait du soucis pour toi en apprenant pour ton accident. Elle voudrait te parler. »

L'acteur saisit le téléphone. Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir lui parler maintenant. Après toutes ces mésaventures, il n'était pas certain d'avoir l'énergie suffisante pour conserver sa sérénité d'esprit. Cependant, les personnes autour de lui s'étaient fait tellement de soucis qu'il aurait été égoïste de continuer à les inquiéter inutilement.

« Mogami-san...

TSURUGA-SAN ! Je suis si soulagé de t'entendre... Comment vas-tu ? L'accident ? Les média ont dit que tu étais blessé...

Ce n'est rien de méchant... tout va bien... Je suis de retour chez moi et tout va bien...

Mais à la TV, ils ont dit que tu devais être hospitalisé... que ça avait l'air grave...

Ils exagèrent toujours autant... hahaha...

Ah ? Bon tant mieux si ce n'est rien d'important. Mais au moins as-tu pu manger quelque chose avec toute cette histoire ?

Oui... Oui... c'est bon ! Ne t'en fais pas... hahaha

La jeune femme senti immédiatement que cette phrase sonnait faux. Inquisitrice, elle continua

« Et qu'as-tu mangé ?

Euh... J'ai mangé

Pas la peine de mentir, tu n'as rien mangé du tout ! Je viens te préparer quelque chose !

Non, c'est bon ! Je pensais aller directement dormir de toute façon.

Je ne suis pas loin, j'arrive ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester encore qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. De toute façon, il ne servait à rien de parlementer avec elle. Quand elle se mettait à avoir une idée en tête, rien n'y personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle était entrée à la LME pour comprendre la force de persuasion de cette jeune fille. Après tout, comme ça elle verrait qu'il allait bien et il pourra ainsi la renvoyer chez elle plus facilement. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir, il devrait jouer la comédie du « je vais bien » encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir vraiment s'écrouler de tout son long dans son lit.

« Ren, je te trouve le teint pâle... tu es sûr que ça va ?

Juste un peu de fatigue sans doute. »

Comme prévu la jeune femme ne tarda pas à arriver les bras chargé de provision. Yashiro la déchargea pendant qu'elle parti saluer son Sempaï dans le salon. Son visage s'illumina dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle aurait voulu courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras tant elle était heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement avant de se courber pour le saluer et s'excuser de lui forcer ainsi la main. Elle senti ses joues se colorer sous l'effet magique du sourire angélique de Tsuruga Ren et senti ses esprits maléfiques s'assécher sous ce pouvoir surnaturel. Incapable de soutenir cette vision elle baissa les yeux et s'excusa pour aller préparer le repas.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, quand elle était apparut devant lui, il n'avait pas réussi à jouer les indifférents. Cinq jour sans la voir lui avait paru être une éternité. Il était à la fois heureux de façon inexplicable et déçu que sa retraite à la montagne ait été si inefficace. Il avait envie de tendre son bras pour l'attirer vers lui et la serrer contre lui. Il revint à la réalité quand elle s'excusa encore pour partir lui préparer un dîner. Il resta dans le salon, tandis que Yashiro aidait en cuisine. Il profita de ce petit moment sans personne pour se relâcher. Il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé, engourdi même. Son épaule et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il plongea sa main valide dans sa sacoche a côté de lui et extirpa une tablette de gélule. Il avala les anti-douleur et s'affaissa un peu plus contre les coussins du canapé.

Yashiro-san revint le premier dans le salon en apportant les assiettes. Il vit Ren à moitié inconscient peinant à respirer. Paniqué, il attrapa à pleine main son portable pour appeler les secours. Bien évidemment, le portable se détruisit à son contact. Il courut alors dans la cuisine pour demander à Kyoko d'appeler Au bout de deux minute, elle les rejoignit dans le salon et lui prit la main. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en la sentant près de lui. Il respirait avec de plus en plus de difficulté et son visage indiquait une forte douleur. Elle le fixait sans rien dire, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre. Elle avait peur, peur de le voir sombrer définitivement, peur de le perdre.

Les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent entre l'appel des secours et leur arrivée leur semblèrent interminable, les plus longues minutes de toute leur vie ! Des minutes précieuses, où ils ne surent absolument pas quoi faire... Ils étaient inutile, témoin impuissant devant l'aggravation des symptômes de leur ami. Quand la porte sonna, Kyoko couru leur ouvrir. L'équipe d'intervention posa quelques questions sur les antécédents de l'histoire tandis qu'un médecin était déjà en train d'ausculter le patient. Rapidement, le médecin demanda à ce qu'une assistance respiratoire fut mise en place. Un soignant posa alors un masque à oxygène, pendant que le médecin déboutonnait la chemise. Il tapota ensuite à différent endroit sur le thorax tout en écoutant la résonance avec son stéthoscope. Puis un infirmier l'anesthésia localement et désinfecta soigneusement la peau avant que le médecin ne fasse pénétrer un petit cathéter relié à une aspiration d'air pour exsuffler l'air coincé dans la cavité pleurale. Après seulement quelques minutes, l'intervention fut terminer et Ren pu à nouveau respirer normalement. Il resta néanmoins sous oxygène le temps que ses constantes redeviennent normale.

Yashiro et Kyoko qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart pour laisser les secouristes travailler se sentirent soulagés en entendant le médecin leur dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Yashiro proposa à l'acteur de retourner à l'hôpital pour plus de sécurité, mais celui-ci refusa vivement.

« Ren, si tu tiens absolument à rester ici... je resterai avec toi ce soir » annonça Yashiro

« Merci Yukihito... mais ça devrait aller maintenant... » essaya de plaider Ren

« Moi aussi je reste pour veiller sur toi Tsuruga-san » ajouta Kyoko

« Non vraiment... ça... » Ren ne pu terminer sa phrase que ses deux amis la terminèrent pour lui.

« ça va !... mais bien sûr… On reste ! »

Yashiro passa un coup de téléphone pour programmer la visite d'un médecin dès le lendemain matin tandis que l'équipe de secouriste prenait congé. Puis, il retourna auprès de l'acteur.

« Je ne te comprend pas, Ren. Mais mon rôle est de te soutenir. Cependant, comment pourrais-je te soutenir si tu passe ton temps à me cacher ton état ? S'il te plaît pour une fois, ne prend pas sur toi...

Yukihito... humm... c'est d'accord... Je vais juste aller me reposer, veux tu bien m'aider ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère et Yashiro l'aida à se relever. Kyoko le regarda avancer dans le couloir la démarche chancelante. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être à bout de force. Elle était vraiment inquiète de l'état de Ren, le voir ainsi tout à l'heure lui avait serré le cœur. Kyoko resta assise dans le couloir en attendant que Yashiro ressorte de la chambre.

« Kyoko... Que fais-tu ainsi dans le couloir ?

Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien...

Va te reposer, je te préviendrai si quelque chose arrivait...

Je ne pourrai pas dormir de toute façon, je prendrai le premier tour de garde si tu le veux bien » demanda-t-elle


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 :**

Le menton reposant sur ses mains, assise près du grand lit, elle restait les yeux rivés sur lui. Elle examinait chacun de ses traits, chaque tressautement de ses muscles. Les effets de son anesthésie locale avait maintenant complètement disparu et elle devinait la souffrance qu'il devait supporter. De temps à autre, un petit râle s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, atténuer sa douleur, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Une légère toux secoua son thorax le tordant ainsi de douleur. Ses yeux à moitié ouvert rencontrèrent ceux de Kyoko qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Un sourire divin aux lèvres, il tendit son bras valide vers elle espérant visiblement l'atteindre. Elle hésita. Mais comme guidée par un charme mystique, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Peut être comme un enfant malade avait-il juste besoin de réconfort dans sa douleur ? Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de refermer ses paupières en murmurant de façon à peine audible son prénom « Kyoko ».

« Kyoko ». Il l'avait appelé « Kyoko ». Dans son sommeil certes, mais il l'avait tout de même appelé par son prénom. Elle frissonna en se remémorant le son de sa voix suave prononçant les deux syllabe Kyo-ko. C'était doux... C'était charmant... C'était surtout très mauvais ! Elle senti le feu lui monter aux joues en provenance de ses doigts entrelacés. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Avait-elle oublié le pouvoir de ces mains ? Avait-elle oublié les risques d'être exposé à pareille arme de destruction massive ?

Elle eu envie de crier et de s'arracher à cette emprise avant que le sortilège ne se répande. Elle eu envie, mais ne trouva pas la force en voyant le petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Attendrie ! Elle s'était laissé attendrir et quelques secondes suffire. Dans les tréfonds de son être, les cliquetis de verrou résonnèrent. En quelques secondes seulement, ils s'écrasèrent comme balayés par un typhon. L'effet Tsuruga était là ! Même en pleine nuit, même endormi, cet homme était définitivement dan-ge-reux !

Elle essaya alors de se glisser doucement hors de sa poigne. Mais sentant qu'il perdait quelque chose, instinctivement, ils pressa ses doigts un peu plus fort pour retenir ce à quoi il tenait. Il pressa ses doigts si tendrement qu'elle en trembla de tout son long. A quoi pensait-il en faisant une chose comme ça ? Ne savait-il pas qu'il était terrifiant quand il était si... si... séduisant ? Le visage empourprée, la respiration suspendu, les yeux rivés sur leurs deux mains liées, elle était devenue aussi statique qu'une statue de marbre. Puis, son attention fut détourné quand un autre râle de souffrance s'échappa encore. Elle se rappela encore pourquoi elle lui avait pris la main. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans ce geste. C'était un simple geste de consolation envers un blessé ! Voilà tout !

Elle se détendit en se morigénant d'avoir pu avoir de telle pensées envers son Sempaï. Comment Tsuruga Ren aurait-il pu avoir ce genre de geste pour quelqu'un comme elle ? Vraiment parfois elle avait des craintes infondées qui surgissaient de nul part !

La position qu'elle tenait depuis quelques minutes maintenant était loin d'être confortable. Assise sur sa chaise, le corps plié en deux et le bras tendu pour le rejoindre était même très inadéquat. Il fallait avouer que ce lit était aussi tellement grand, c'était à ce demander pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'avoir un lit de cette taille. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit retrouvant alors une posture plus normale et se mit à l'observer. Elle écarta délicatement quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses paupières ornées de cils immenses. Elle fut encore une fois étonné de redécouvrir la douceur de ses cheveux. Cet homme n'était pas humain. Il était définitivement trop beau, trop parfait, pour être humain. Elle eu envie de pousser la hardiesse à caresse le velouté de sa peau. Elle était captivé, fasciné même. Mais, avant de le frôler, elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son geste. Elle risquait de le réveiller et puis qui était-elle pour oser toucher Tsuruga Ren ? D'un autre côté, elle devait aussi s'assurer que sa température était bien normale. Donc si elle posait ses mains sur lui s'était bien sûr dans l'unique but de vérifier qu'il était pas fiévreux se dit-elle en touchant son front. Il entrouvrit les yeux à son contact une seconde et referma ses paupières dans un souffle apaisé. Elle crut être foudroyé par son regard. Ce n'était pas permit d'avoir un regard aussi doux ! Ce visage ! Ce visage angélique devait être l'oeuvre du diable pour embraser ainsi le cœur de toutes les femmes du Japon ! Ce petit sourire et ces lèvres charnues ! D'où tirait-il des lèvres aussi généreuses ? Elle hurla intérieurement pendant que ses esprits maléfiques tentaient de se sauver d'être exposé à des radiations si menaçantes.

Elle se retourna vers la porte en entendant un bruissement. Yashiro se tenait debout dans l'entrebâillement. Devait-il entrer et la remplacer ou refermer la porte et partir ? Il avait l'impression d'être arrivée au mauvais moment en les voyant tous les deux ainsi sur le lit, se tenant la main et elle lui caressant la joue. C'est qu'ils avaient dû sacrément se rapprocher pendant leur rôle de frère et sœur. Dire qu'il ne savait absolument rien de ce qui s'était produit entre eux. Il regrettait amèrement de n'être pas une petite souris pour être témoin de tout ceci en toute discrétion.

Prise par surprise, elle se leva brusquement oubliant qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main. Ren fut tiré de son sommeil et réalisa qu'il la tenait fermement. Ses joues se colorèrent d'embarras et de honte par la situation équivoque et surtout d'avoir troublé le sommeil de celui sur qui elle devait veiller. Devant son visage empourpré, il réalisa qu'il la gênait. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il en était venu à la tenir par la main, ni même depuis combien de temps il l'avait capturé. D'un regard posé sur elle, une écharde s'enfonça dans son cœur et il libéra les fins doigts.

« Excuse-moi... humm... je ne sais... » commença-t-il à murmurer d'une voix endormie

Oh... euh... ce n'est rien... tu avais mal et euh... oui c'est ça... tu avais mal c'est tout... d'ailleurs as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Humm... de l'eau s'il te plaît...

Je vais te la chercher tout de suite ! »

Elle passa devant Yashiro en essayant d'avoir une démarche la plus normale possible. Le manager eu un sourire machiavélique en la regardant s'éloigner vers la cuisine. C'était clair qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse tous les deux, surtout si Ren commençait enfin à devenir un peu plus entreprenant...

Ren glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir. Même pendant son sommeil il en venait à se trahir. Il pensait juste que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors, il avait vraiment oser l'appeler uniquement par son prénom. Elle n'avait sûrement pas dû comprendre, elle qui était toujours si formaliste avec lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » le questionna le manager

Yukihito ?

Ren n'avait pas remarqué la présence du jeune homme qui était resté caché à sa vue par la porte. Il imaginait bien les taquineries que celui-ci lui ferait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il soupira silencieusement avant de le rassurer sur sa santé.

« C'est inutile de rester me veiller... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil c'est tout

Simple mesure de précaution... d'ailleurs je trouve que Kyoko-chan se sent très concernée par ton état. » souffla Yashiro à voix basse un sourire carnassier s'étirant largement.

Kyoko revint rapidement apportant une bouteille d'eau pour son cher Sempaï. Ren en bu une gorgée tout en dévisageant son manager qui semblait de toute évidence jubiler de les voir tous les deux. Il lui rendit la bouteille avant de l'inviter à regagner la chambre d'ami pour qu'elle se repose.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué Tsuruga-san, je peux rester...

Non va dormir, Yashiro-san m'a dit qu'il resterait... tu en as déjà assez fait.

Elle baissa les yeux un peu penaude, persuadée qu'il la renvoyait ainsi parce qu'elle l'avait réveillé. Elle se sentait contrite d'avoir failli dans cette mission. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable aurait-il eu besoin d'elle ? Yashiro-san était là et il ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester. Elle se sentait de trop.

Comment devait-il réagir devant l'expression sur son visage ? La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de l'attirer contre lui et de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Mogami-san... merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! » il accompagna ses mots d'un sourire angélique pour essayer de la rassurer.

Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que je suis à la LME. »

Elle s'inclina pour lui rendre ses remerciements et s'éclipsa rapidement pour ne pas rester exposé trop longtemps au sourire ravageur de Tsuruga-san. Elle s'enferma promptement dans la chambre d'ami comme si sa vie était en danger. Puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit en poussant un long et profond soupir. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, mais dans sa tête des images dansaient. Tout un enchevêtrement d'image, son visage, son regard, sa bouche quand il prononça son prénom. « Kyoko ». Elle aurait voulu l'entendre encore une fois. Elle aurait voulu lui demander de l'appeler toujours de cette façon. Mais... Comment aurait-elle pu se permettre une telle demande ? Elle était une simple Kouhaï. Elle s'imagina un instant s'adresser à lui par son prénom également. « Ren ». Elle se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens rien qu'à l'idée d'oser l'appeler juste « Ren ».

« Ren. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Son audace la fit pouffer de rire. Jamais, elle ne pourrait. Il était son mentor après tout... Son rire s'effaça à cette pensée. Il lui avait signalé à leur dernière prestation qu'il se dégageait de ce rôle. Elle n'était donc plus rien pour lui. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne s'occuper de lui. Sans doute ne voulait-il plus la voir du tout...

Ne plus le voir... Quelle sensation étrange cela produisait !

Il lui manquerait sûrement comme ces derniers jours où il n'avait pas été là.

Elle se sentirait seule... vulnérable... perdue...

Au fond, il était celui qui l'avait toujours conseillé et soutenu depuis qu'elle était dans le métier. Même s'il la terrifiait parfois... ses paroles étaient juste et il arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral. Sa seule présence suffisait à lui donner courage et confiance. Il était... si... important pour elle.

Elle... Elle... le respectait tellement !

Yashiro s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et scruta le visage de son ami.

« Que veux dire ce regard Yukihito ?

Tu le sais très bien ! La fille que tu aimes te propose de rester te veiller et toi tu lui demande de partir...

Parce que ça ne sert à rien qu'elle reste... ça ne changera absolument rien... D'ailleurs toi aussi tu peux aller dormir !

Ren... Tu ne te rends pas bien compte de la situation... Tu as failli y passer tout à l'heure... Quelques minutes de plus et tu étouffais ! Donc quoi que tu dises, je reste !... Mais bon je pense que tu aurais dû profiter de l'occasion avec Kyoko-chan

Comme tu le sais sûrement, j'ai passé près de trois mois à partager la même chambre qu'elle... Il n'y a aucun espoir entre nous... Aucun

Ren..

N'insiste pas... Je ne veux plus aborder ce sujet ! » clôtura-t-il l'air profondément déprimé.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS AVEZ AIME OU NON... **

**POUR SAVOIR SI JE CONTINU OU SI J'ABANDONNE...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 : **

Elle avait fini par s'endormir au petit matin et ce n'est qu'en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelle heure était-il ? Tsuruga-san était-il encore vivant ?

Le médecin appelé la veille par Yashiro venait d'arriver pour faire le check up de l'état de santé de l'acteur. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte sans oser entrée les yeux rivés sur le manager qui aidait Ren à ôter sa chemise. Les yeux rivés au tissu qui glissait. Elle retint son souffle en découvrant les énormes hématomes qui couvraient son flanc et son épaule. Anxieusement, elle resta se triturer les doigts pendant tout l'examen, étudiant les expressions de visage du praticien pour deviner si le diagnostic serait bon ou mauvais.

Yashiro-san se tenait debout près du médecin hochant la tête à chacune de ses remarques. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage d'entrée elle-aussi et d'écouter. Mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'empiéter ainsi sur la vie privée de son Sempaï, qu'elle abusait déjà suffisamment en restant l'observer d'ici. Le médecin rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche tout en leur délivrant ses premières conclusions et elle se figea en statue de glace quand Tsuruga-san jeta un rapide regard dans sa direction. Allait-il la gronder pour son impudence ? Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne et elle songea à s'enfuir en courant. Elle aurait dû fuir sur le champ. Au lieu de cela, Yashiro s'arrêta une seconde à son niveau quand il passa près d'elle pour raccompagner le docteur et lui souffla « Peux-tu l'aider à remettre sa chemise et son bandage pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de mouvement ? »

Elle dégluti péniblement comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de son exécution. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser cette demande ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Prudemment, elle avança dans la chambre pendant qu'il était en train d'essayer d'enfiler sa manche sur son bras droit sans le bouger.

- « Bonjour Tsuruga-san... laisse-moi t'aider à l'enfiler »

Elle attrapa le tissus entre ses mains et commença à le remonter doucement le long de son bras. Elle était totalement concentré sur sa tâche et lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder comme s'il était hypnotisé. Elle était si proche de lui, il sentait parfois les doigts de la jeune fille lui frôler la peau et il mourrait d'envie de sentir ses mains sur tout son corps. Elle était juste en face de lui en train maintenant de boutonner sa chemise. Il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Il essaya de détourner la tête pour penser à autre chose et pour ne pas qu'elle voit la coloration de ses joues. Le diable devait bien s'amuser à l'exposer à cette tentation. Elle, lui, seuls dans sa chambre... Elle si proche... avec ses doigts qui malencontreusement effleuraient sa peau... Payait-il le tribus de ses fautes passées pour être soumis à pareille torture ?

Il est vrai que plus d'une fois, il avait été proche d'elle pendant son rôle de Cain. Mais, la principale différence était qu'il jouait un rôle, qu'il pouvait se cacher derrière le caractère de son personnage. Son jeu d'acteur le protégeait en partie. Tandis qu'à cet instant... à cet instant, il était complètement mis à nu... vulnérable devant elle.

Elle avait les mains tremblantes en remontant le tissu le long de ses bras, tant et si bien, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le frôler. Elle baissait la tête feignant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais au fond, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser son mentor en la regardant comme ça. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, cependant elle sentait le poids de son regard sur elle et il avait l'air tendu. Etait-il fâché ou gêné qu'elle l'aide ? Peut-être avait-il remarqué qu'elle tremblait ? Dans sa tête des millions de questions se bousculaient en même temps qu'un incomparable malaise d'être ainsi si proche de Tsuruga Ren. Elle essaya de ne pas penser que c'était lui et d'arrêter de rougir devant le torse athlétique offert à ses yeux. Elle se recula de quelques pas quand elle eu terminer de lui accrocher son bandage et resta courber plus longtemps que nécessaire pour essayer de camoufler le carmin de ses joues.

- « Merci Mogami-san ! Tu peux te relever... tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner devant moi... ça serait plutôt à moi de te remercier de la sorte pour ton aide »

Elle se redressa promptement le visage encore rouge et protesta avec véhémence.

- « Oh non ! Tsuruga-san... Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! »

Il la trouva touchante. Comment faisait-elle pour être si adorable ? Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite avant de commettre quelques actions douteuses.

- « Que dirais-tu de prendre un café ? » Dit-il tout en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

Elle le stoppa dans le salon et le tira vers le canapé.

- « Laisse-moi faire ! Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner... tu ferais mieux de te reposer

- Je suis un peu barbouillé, je pensais juste me prendre un café, ça sera suffisant

- Tu n'as rien mangé hier ! Comment veux-tu te soigner si tu n'as pas d'énergie ? Attends-moi quelques minutes, je reviens tout de suite... »

Elle était décidément la petite femme idéale. Il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé et soupira tant ses désirs étaient insupportable. Il avait beau essayer de refouler ses sentiments, de les enfermer ou de les nier... Ils revenaient toujours plus puissant à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Il allait finir par perdre tout contrôle.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains qu'elle posa sur la table. Il avait clos ses paupières et ne sachant s'il dormait ou s'il y avait un problème, elle se pencha sur lui pour lui toucher le front.

- « Tu as de la fièvre Tsuruga-san !

- Hmm... je sais... le médecin me l'a dit ce matin

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Que doit-on faire ?

- Je n'ai rien de bien méchant... Yashiro est parti chercher les médicaments nécessaires.

- Mais... mais... »

Il se redressa et attrapa ses baguettes.

- « Mangeons ce que tu nous as préparé avant que ça ne refroidisse ! »

Elle s'assit en face de lui et resta le regarder pendant qu'il essayait maladroitement de manger de la main gauche. Timidement, elle se rapprocha de lui et saisit habilement le morceau de poisson qui lui avait échappé retombant ainsi dans le bol. Elle leva la main vers la bouche du jeune homme. Il la fixait, hésitant entre l'envie de manger de sa main et le danger que cela représentait. Elle dû baisser les yeux ne pouvant affronter ce regard dévastateur. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement pendant qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Cette fille était une calamité qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il se sermonna pour retrouver au plus vite sa concentration et son calme. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se faire nourrir de sa main, il ne devait pas. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et ne pas laisser passer les émotions qu'il ressentait.

- « Je devrais réussir à manger tout seul... De toute manière, il faut bien que je m'habitue à utiliser mon bras gauche... tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me nourrir.

- Pendant que je suis là, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi... » murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Immobile pendant une seconde, il jaugea la situation. Il n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie de lui résister. Il ouvrit docilement la bouche et se laissa ensorceler par ces yeux d'ambre qui lui faisait face. Son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, son cœur battait la chamade, elle était troublé à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux sur son Sempaï. Ce visage était purement et simplement criminel ! Pourquoi s'était-elle proposée de l'aider à manger ? Elle était folle ou suicidaire. Elle était littéralement en train de bouillonner de l'intérieur quand le charme fut rompu par l'arrivée de Yashiro et que celui-ci poussa malgré lui un gloussement de joie en les voyant tous les deux. Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour pouvoir s'éclipser quelques minutes pour reprendre son sang froid.

- "Yashiro-san ! Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'apporter à manger..."

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut plus qu'elle ne marcha vers la cuisine. Yashiro s'installa près de Ren et lui tendit un sachet avec différents comprimés.

- "Merci Yukihito...

- Ren, je me fais du soucis pour toi

- Il n'y a pas de raison à cela, tout va bien maintenant... est ce que tu m'as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui... tu fais les gros titres, il y a même une photo"

L'acteur déplia les journaux et parcourut les grandes lignes, sa figure se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le contenu. Il referma les feuillets et resta perplexe quelques seconde avant de se tourner vers son manager l'air déterminé.

- "Organise moi demain une interview. Je dois immédiatement atténuer cette histoire !"

- "Ren, il serait préférable que tu reste te reposer quelques jours plutôt que de songer à t'occuper de ton image."

- "Ce ne sera l'affaire que d'une heure ! J'appellerai moi-même si tu ne t'en charge pas."

Dans cette situation, il ne servait à rien de parlementer. Que faisait donc Kyoko-chan ? Il fallait qu'elle le raisonne ! pensa Yashiro. Mais devançant la réflexion de son manager, il lui attrapa le bras et lui chuchota d'une voix menaçante « Pas un mot de tout ça à Kyoko ! »

Kyoko les rejoignit quelques minutes après. Elle les regarda une seconde perplexe, Yashiro avait l'air bizarre tout d'un coup et Ren semblait fasciné par la lecture d'un article. Les avait-elle interrompu dans une discussion importante ?

- « Au fait, qu'est ce que le médecin à dit au sujet de la fièvre ? »

Ren baissa son journal, jeta discrètement un regard terrifiant à son manager et répondit tout sourire à Kyoko

- « une réaction banale... »

Son instinct lui suggéra d'avoir une confirmation. Elle se retourna vers Yashiro et l'interrogea du regard. Le manager jeta un coup d'oeil à Ren, puis mal à l'aise répondit :

- « une petite complication »

- « … Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » rugit-elle tout en secouant le pauvre Yashiro.

Ren la saisit par la taille de son bras valide et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle relâche sa prise. Il la tenait si serrer contre lui qu'elle devint immédiatement figée. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui susurra qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave. Le timbre chaud de sa voix lui anesthésia le cerveau. Elle tourna légèrement le visage vers lui, il lui souriait de son sourire innocent. A ces mots... A ce sourire... on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession ! Mais, il ne la dupait pas. Il pouvait convaincre le Japon tout entier qu'elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle détourna le visage et regarda droit devant elle.

- « Pourquoi te donne-tu tout se mal pour me mentir ? » bouda-t-elle « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter voilà tout. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Yashiro qui semblait savourer une victoire inespérée.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je vais bien... c'est juste une insignifiante complication... dans quelques jours tout ceci sera complètement oublié... Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter...

- « Je veux juste que rien ne t'arrive, prend soin de toi s'il te plait » dit-elle en tentant d'étouffer le tremblement de sa voix

Il soupira et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Il ne m'arrivera rien » souffla-t-il. Elle sentit son bras la relâcher et il se releva sans un mot.

- « Ren ! Où vas-tu ? » appela Yashiro

- Vous avez gagné, je vais dormir ! »

Il leva sa main en signe de salut en continuant à marcher. Il s'arrêta à la porte et sans se retourner dit « Yashiro, je compte sur toi... »

Kyoko n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Des micro-frissons parcouraient sa peau. Elle semblait ailleurs, les yeux fixant toujours un point imaginaire en face d'elle. Yashiro passa la main devant son visage. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était perdu dans ses songes et tout son corps reprit vie. Un peu embarrassée comme s'il avait pu lire les méandres de ses pensées, elle balbutia quelques mots d'excuses.

- « Tout va bien Kyoko-chan ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Un masque souriant à la place de ses véritables émotions, elle débarrassa la table et parti vers la cuisine. Il la suivit du regard et marmonna dans sa barbe « Maudit acteur ! »

Elle déposa les assiettes dans l'évier et souffla. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait voulu le retenir quand il l'avait relâché. Elle avait voulu... prolonger ce moment si doux. Elle... non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! NON ! NON ! NON ! Il était juste... son Mentor... Son très respecté Mentor... et elle s'inquiétait pour lui uniquement pour ça... uniquement...parce qu'il...qu'elle... ne voulait pas... le perdre...

Elle se secoua la tête et lava férocement la vaisselle. Elle devait se sortir d'ici au plus vite !

- « Yashiro-san, je dois partir maintenant... je t'appellerai tout à l'heure pour avoir des nouvelles de Tsuruga-san »

- « Tu ne reste pas ? » murmura-t-il un peu déçu, « A plus tard, alors... »

**MERCI DE ME LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS AVEZ AIME OU NON... **

**JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! MERCI !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 :**

Après être passé chez elle se changer, elle était directement parti à la LME. A tous les étages, le nom de Tsuruga Ren était sur toutes les lèvres ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment à déculpabiliser d'être ainsi partie de chez lui. Elle rejoignit le vestiaire de la Love Me Section et enfila son uniforme. Sa journée allait reprendre un cour normal. Nettoyage, photocopie et autre menu service allait lui permettre de penser à autre chose. Enfin, l'eut-elle espéré... mais pas une minute ne passa sans qu'elle ne se demande s'il allait bien. Combien de fois regarda-t-elle son portable hésitant à appeler Yashiro-san pour avoir de ses nouvelles ? Elle soupira et referma encore une fois le clapet de son téléphone.

Le dos courbé, le tête basse, Kyoko se traînait plus qu'elle n'avançait à travers les couloirs pour apporter un stupide document à quelqu'un d'encore plus stupide. Kanae repéra l'uniforme rose du coin de l'oeil et surtout la démarche inhabituelle de son amie. Sans doute l'état de son « cher » Sempaï était si catastrophique qu'elle en déprimait complètement ?

En quelques enjambés, elle la rejoignit et l'attrapa par le bras. Sortie de ses pensées par surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps d'afficher un sourire quand la grande brune la retourna d'un coup pour lui faire face.

- « Moko-san ! » lança joyeusement Kyoko en fixant un sourire sur ses lèvres

- « Arrête tout de suite ta comédie et dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe !

- Oh mais rien...

- A d'autres ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Est ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Tsuruga-san ? Est-ce pire que ce que disent les médias ?

- Non ! Non! Non !

- Arrête de nier ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est dans le coma ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Dans le coma ? Non pas du tout... Il va... bien »

L'image de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Et s'il avait rechuté ? Si... Si... Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne.

- « Excuse-moi Moko-san, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire... »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et composa sans attendre le numéro de Yashiro-san.

- « Yashiro-san ! Comment va Tsuruga-san ?

- Kyoko ? Je pense qu'il doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est...

- Comment ça « tu pense » ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- Euh... quand je l'ai laissé, il dormait.

- Tu l'as laissé ? TU L'AS LAISSE TOUT SEUL ?

- Il m'a demandé de régler quelque chose pour lui, je n'avais pas le choix...

- ARRGGHH ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LE LAISSER SEUL ?

- Je suis bloqué au bureau, mais si tu veux le rejoindre passe prendre la clé pour ne pas le réveiller...

- J'ARRIVE ! »

Après quelques réprimandes, elle lui arracha la carte magnétique (qui sert de clé pour l'appartement de Ren) des mains et courut récupérer son sac. Elle enfourcha son vélo et fila à une allure folle à travers les rues de Tokyo. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler sans succès. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée qu'il y ait eu un soucis. Que ferait-elle si elle le retrouvait inconscient... ou pire !

Elle ouvrit nerveusement la porte d'entrée et se précipita à travers le couloir pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se stoppa net en passant devant le salon. Il était simplement assis sur son canapé, une tasse de café devant lui, un script dans l'autre main... et à moitié nu ! La juste devant elle, ne portant qu'un pantalon, les cheveux encore humide et quelques gouttes d'eau mal essuyée glissant encore sur la peau nue de son torse.

Il tourna la tête en entendant du bruit, s'attendant davantage à voir apparaître Yashiro. S'il fut surprit en apercevant la fine silhouette, il n'en montra rien.

- « Mogami-san ! Je croyais que tu étais partie à l'agence...

- Euh... Oui... Je l'étais... mais vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone je me suis fait du soucis.

- Oh ? Je devais être sous la douche...

- Je suis contente que tu n'ai rien... mais tu ne devrais pas rester à moitié nu ! Tu va attraper un rhume et qui sait quelle autre complication ça entraînera...

- Remettre ma chemise me fatiguait d'avance... mais, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. »

Elle avança vers lui et saisit la serviette qui lui entourait le cou pour lui sécher les cheveux.

Elle était juste devant lui. Ses yeux remontèrent de son buste vers son visage. Elle était tellement concentré à lui frictionner la tête qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de intolérable proximité de leur corps. Il pouvait sentir d'ici son parfum, la chaleur de sa peau. Il sentait un désir un peu fou l'envahir. Elle se pencha un peu plus et il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses lèvres si proches de son cou et cette envie de le couvrir de baiser, d'oser la toucher... de...

Il souffla délicatement sur cette peau offerte.

Elle s'écarta en tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux écarquillés. Que venait de faire Tsuruga-san ? Que... Qu'est ce que... L'empereur de la nuit ! AARRRRGGGHHH!

- « Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer si près d'un homme... à moitié nu » dit-il de sa voix sensuelle et espiègle.

- Je... Je... Excuse-moi !

Elle se recula terrifié devant ce visage séduisant. Elle heurta la table basse, bascula en arrière, retomba sur les fesses et renversa la tasse de café sur elle. Il ne sut s'il devait exploser de rire devant tant de maladresse ou être au comble du désespoir de produire un tel effet sur elle. En rire fut la meilleure option, surtout pour la calmer. Il se leva affichant une expression moqueuse et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Je plaisantais... » affirma-t-il

Elle lui attrapa la main et se mis debout à son tour. Honteuse d'avoir mis un tel désordre, elle s'excusa encore.

- « Tu ne t'es pas brûlé au moins ? » demanda-t-il

- « Non... excuse moi pour ton café, je vais t'en refaire un autre !

- Laisse ! Va plutôt te changer...

- Je n'ai pas de rechange, je suis partie précipitamment de la LME et j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements normaux.

- Oh... Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te passer quelque chose alors... Viens avec moi ! »

Elle le suivit dans sa chambre et il sorti un pull et un pantalon de son dressing.

- "Ils seront un peu grand mais au moins ils sont sec. Tu peux te changer dans ma salle de bain si tu veux."

Elle entra dans la salle de bain privée de Tsuruga-san. C'était la première fois qu'elle y rentrait. La pièce devait bien être à elle seule plus grande que la chambre qu'elle avait au Daruyama. Son regard balaya la pièce un peu émerveillé devant tant de luxe et de raffinement. Les murs de la douche était recouvert de marbre, tandis qu'une énorme baignoire occupait un des coins de la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus longtemps sur une des étagères étonnés d'apercevoir un étui à lentille. Pourquoi les avait-il conservé après son rôle de BJ ? Etait-ce un oubli de les rendre à Miss Wood ? Elle passa rapidement à autre chose en reconnaissant sa bouteille de parfum. Elle ouvrit le flacon et huma l'essence envoûtante. Fermant les yeux, elle reconnu immédiatement le parfum sensuel qui se dégageait de lui habituellement, bien qu'il manquait le petit plus de l'odeur si caractéristique de sa peau. Un frisson et elle reposa la bouteille. Qu'était-elle en train de faire et surtout de penser ?

Elle ôta ses vêtements et enfila le pull de Ren. Celui-ci était tellement grand qu'il la couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Puis elle essaya le pantalon qui était également bien trop grand pour elle, ni la longueur de jambe, ni la largeur du pantalon ne convenait. Elle ne pouvait ni l'attacher, ni marcher avec. Elle soupira, il ne devait certainement pas en avoir de plus petit. Après tout, il était tellement grand qu'il était évident que ses vêtements ne lui irait pas. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et en conclu que le pull pouvait tout aussi bien faire office de robe à en juger par la longueur. Elle se décida alors à sortir de la salle de bain pour le rejoindre.

Elle le trouva à la cuisine attendant que l'eau chauffe pour se refaire un café. Elle se tenait silencieuse dans l'embrasure, captivé malgré elle par l'étude de son profil. Ses yeux détaillant les muscles puissants qui se dessinaient sous la peau, la ligne de son dos, son cou large et son visage aux traits si fins. Une seule chose clochait, son expression. A cette seconde furtivement capturé, il avait l'air si mal. Cette seconde volée avant qu'il ne se retourne percevant sa présence. Pourquoi ? Quelle était cette peine qui jaillissait soudain dans l'intimité de sa solitude ? Souffrait-il peut être ?

Son bras gauche appuyé sur le rebord du plan de travail, il repensait à sa réaction. La peur qu'il avait lu dans ces yeux d'ambre. Ce regard comme une flèche empoisonnée qui lui transperçait le cœur. Il serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses articulations et contracta sa mâchoire en ravalant l'amertume de cet amour sans retour. Intuitivement il senti un regard, il se recomposa un masque avant de se retourner. Elle était là, à la porte, ne portant que son pull bien trop grand dont le col retombait découvrant ainsi une de ses frêles épaules. Il lui sourit. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? L'air de rien, espérant qu'elle ne l'ai pas surpris.

- « Voudras-tu un café Mogami-san ? » Proposa-t-il d'un ton naturel

_Maudit acteur qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de toujours tout camoufler_

- « Non Merci Tsuruga-san ! Laisse-moi te le préparer s'il te plait »

- « Même si je n'ai que ma main gauche, je devrais réussir à le faire tout seul »

- « Certes ! Mais bouger comme ça doit sûrement te faire mal »

- « C'est supportable, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser avoir mal ? Comment pourrait-elle rester à le regarder souffrir sans l'aider ? Même si tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était infime et qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre sa douleur, elle se devait de faire son possible pour l'épauler. Elle leva des yeux implorant et lui demanda de la laisser faire.

Il se pétrifia, un peu décontenancé devant ces perles d'ambres qui le fixaient. Il était incapable de lui répondre le moindre mot, il était complètement bousculé par ses émotions et ses désirs. Elle pressa sa main tout en le scrutant.

- « Est ce que ça va Tsuruga-san ?

- Heu... O... Oui ! … Je...vais bien ! »

La blessure de son cœur saigna davantage comme si cette main était en train de le broyer... Ce regard... cet interdit... Il devait s'éloigner d'elle... avant d'être entièrement submergé par ses sentiments pour elle.

- « Je vais t'attendre dans le salon alors »

**MERCI DE ME LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS AVEZ AIME OU NON... **

**JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! MERCI !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

Il feignit d'être concentré sur la lecture d'un script quand elle lui apporta son café. Son visage était impassible et il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il ne devait pas la regarder hors qu'elle était dans cette tenue. Il ne devait pas laisser sa mémoire se nourrir de telles images, Elle, si fragile et délicate, dans son pull bien trop grand. S'il laissait aller son imagination, il ne pourrait certainement pas continuer à se contenir.

Respectueusement, elle posa la tasse sur la table et s'accroupit en face de lui en silence. Précautionneusement, elle leva de temps en temps les yeux sur lui. Etait-il fâché ? ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas de sa présence ? Les mains posées sur les cuisses, elle froissa entre ses doigts le tissu de son vêtement, ferma les yeux en baissant la tête et s'excusa. Une fraction de seconde, il se figea. Puis il se décida à poser les yeux sur elle.

- « De quoi t'excuse tu Mogami-san ?

- D'être venue sans te prévenir et de t'avoir déranger...

- déranger ? »

Il en resta abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle le dérangeait ? Comment en était-elle venue a cette conclusion ?

- « Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer ma présence comme ça » ajouta-t-elle

« Imposer »... Un coup de poing lui aurait sans doute fait moins mal que ce mot. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? De toutes les personnes de la terre, elle était celle dont il ne savait comment se passer. Etait-il maudit pour qu'elle pense une telle chose de lui ?-

- « C'est une plaisanterie ? … Hahaha !... Aïe!... Ah non !... ne me fais pas rire ! Haha ! Aïe !... ça me fait mal aux côtes ! Hahaha ! Aïe ! OUTCH ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment pour s'approcher de lui et l'aider si elle le pouvait. Il avait la larme à l'oeil tout en riant de façon incontrôlable.

- « Tsuruga-san ! Excuse-moi !... je ne voulais pas te faire mal... Tsuruga-san... Je suis désolé... Je »

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la fixa dans les yeux encore essoufflé de douleur et d'avoir rit. Il avait repris tout son calme et son intonation emplie de fermeté montrait le sérieux de ses mots.

- « Je t'interdis de penser que tu me déranges ou que je ne veux pas de toi près de moi ! Je te l'interdis... tu l'entends ?

- Mais je...

- Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais ! »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit et cette divine aura furent si éblouissant qu'elle fut incapable de bouger. Les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle couper et ses démons anéantis par cette lumière mystique qui émanait de lui, elle resta pétrifié pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à qu'il lui relâche le poignet pour lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux. Elle cligna alors des paupières comme si sa conscience venait de retrouver son corps. Les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, elle senti ses joues se mettre à brûler devant l'expression tendre de son visage. Son cœur cognait brutalement dans sa poitrine, il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement quelque chose pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle se leva d'un bond et partie.

- « Je vais te chercher une couverture, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid à rester comme ça... »

Elle tira d'un placard une petite couverture et la pressa contre elle. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée. L'idée qu'il ne veuille plus la voir en dehors du travail, l'idée qu'elle l'importunait par sa présence lui avait été intolérable. Elle ne voulait pas redevenir une simple collègue, elle voulait continuer à évoluer près de lui, prendre soin de lui comme il avait toujours pris soin d'elle. Cependant... elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait étrangement en danger. Les verrou de la boite à cauchemar étaient si vulnérable devant cet homme. Cet homme là ! Ren Tsuruga...

Elle soupira.

Il avait déjà repris la lecture de son script quand elle réapparut dans le salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son professionnalisme et son implication personnel dans son métier Il lui inspirait un tel respect. Si quelqu'un avait bien mérité sa place dans le show-biz ce devait être lui car même malade, il continuait invariablement à travailler. Elle déposa le plaid doucement sur ses épaules.

- « Merci Mogami-san, je t'en prie assied toi ! »

Il tapota doucement de la main sur le cuir du canapé. Hésitante, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se senti incroyablement mal à l'aise. Elle regarda un moment de droite à gauche maladroitement. Puis elle décida de préparer tout comme lui son rôle du lendemain. Elle tira de son sac son script de Box-R pour mémoriser ses lignes et commença à le lire. Elle tournait les pages sans réussir réellement à se concentrer. Le calme ambiant et le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente pesaient sur ses paupières. Lentement sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'affaissa contre l'épaule de Ren et sombra progressivement dans le sommeil. Il passa alors son bras autour d'elle, profitant de ce petit moment de bonheur qui lui était offert. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur la sienne et s'enivra de son parfum. Il se sentait si bien ainsi, comme envoûter par quelques sortilèges. Son cœur se laissait bercer par la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Doucement... imperceptiblement... Il s'affaissa à son tour.

Elle entendit comme venant de très loin la porte sonner et émergea de ses songes merveilleux. Sous ses doigts, il y avait quelque chose de chaud et d'incroyablement doux. Elle était dans un cocon de bien-être. C'était si agréable ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller vraiment. Elle était bercé par le rythme de cette respiration lente et de ces battements réguliers... et elle réalisa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour découvrir que la chose si douce sous ses doigts était SA peau. Elle paniqua. Que faisait-elle allongée sur le torse de Tsuruga-san ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvé dans cette position ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant à nouveau la sonnerie de la porte, encore groggy de sommeil, il croisa le regard affolé de Kyoko. Que... ? Elle bondit sur ses jambes avant même qu'il n'ai pu récupérer ses esprits.

- « AARRRGGGHHH ! Je suis si embarrassée ! Excuse-moi Tsuruga-san... Je me suis endormie et je t'ai écrasé !

_Je me suis endormie sur Tsuruga-san ! Que va-t-il penser de moi ?_ _Que je ne me soucis pas de son état hors qu'il est malade ? … Que je fais du harcèlement sexuel ? Moi une jeune fille japonaise... Comme c'est indécent ! ARRGGHH_

Le mieux pour lui fut de feindre que tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si, en s'endormant contre elle, il n'avait rien ressenti. Pure mensonge ! Il prit un air naturel et s'adressa à elle d'un ton décontracté tout en asseyant :

- « Oh... Il n'y a pas de mal... Je me suis aussi endormi, nous devions être fatigué. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'excuser. »

Elle était debout, tremblant de tous ses membres, la tête baissé de honte. Il se leva à son tour et se planta en face d'elle. Délicatement, il lui releva le menton, elle avait les yeux embuées de larmes. Il essuya alors tendrement de l'index les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- « Il ne faut pas pleurer Mogami-san. Ce n'est pas grave. Allons ! Va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, je vais aller ouvrir... »la rassura-t-il

Elle avait complètement oublié que quelqu'un avait sonné. Elle le regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Il avait une démarche calme comme toujours. Elle enviait sa maturité. Il était de ces hommes que rien ne pouvait ébranler, un homme qui savait l'apaiser juste en quelques mots.

Yashiro attendait perplexe avec le médecin. Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps à lui ouvrir ? Il fut étonné que ce soit Ren qui déverrouille la porte, à en juger par ses cheveux ébouriffés, il venait juste de se lever.

- « Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé...

- Ah ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je devais me lever pour la visite du médecin

- Kyoko-chan n'est pas là ? Je lui ai pourtant laissé la clé pour qu'elle vienne veiller sur toi...

- Hmm... elle est là... elle est juste à la salle de bain. »

Yashiro suivit silencieux le grand brun. Comment se faisait-il que Kyoko-chan ne soit pas venu lui ouvrir hors que Ren dormait ? Il reçut comme un électro-choc en apercevant la jeune fille dans le salon avec également des mèches en pagailles et qui portait pour tout vêtement un pull de Ren. Dans la tête du manager, les pièces se mirent en place à une rapidité déconcertante, _elle ne porte que son pull, lui ne porte que son pantalon, ils sont tous les deux décoiffés..._ et sa mâchoire se décrocha rien qu'à l'idée qu'il les ai interrompu dans quelque chose d'important.

L'acteur perçut du coin de l'oeil la réaction de son ami et lui chuchota « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il ne s'est rien passé »

- « Je t'épargne mes questions pour le moment, mais j'aimerai bien des explications plus tard » lui souffla Yashiro

Ren s'assit sur le canapé pour se laisser ausculter. Yashiro était quant à lui de plus en plus intrigué. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi portait-elle le pull de Ren ? Et pourquoi était-elle si embarrassée ?

- « Tout vas bien Kyoko-chan ? » murmura-t-il ?

- « J'ai honte Yashiro-san... Je t'ai crié dessus parce que tu ne surveillais pas Tsuruga-san et je suis venu ici pour le veiller, mais au lieu de ça, je me suis endormie... S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte... Je ne me le serais jamais pardonner... » chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien c'est le plus important... » conclu-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Debout, côte à côte en silence, ils attendait que le médecin ait terminé. La jeune fille releva les yeux en même temps que le praticien se redressa. L'homme se tourna vers eux et jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoko qui une larme aux coins des yeux avait suspendu son souffle en attendant le diagnostic.

- "Mademoiselle, vous pouvez vous détendre... votre petit-ami devrait s'en sortir... je vais juste lui prescrire des antibiotiques supplémentaires. Et tant que la fièvre n'augmente pas, il n'aura pas besoin d'hospitalisation."

« Petit-ami » ! Ren détourna son visage pour masquer la coloration de ses joues tandis que Kyoko s'agita dans tous les sens, le visage cramoisie, tout en niant.

- « NON ! Vous vous méprenez ! Comment pouvez vous me prendre pour sa petite-amie ? Vous êtes fou ! Je suis son apprentie ! Quelle idée vraiment ? » grogna-t-elle

- Ha ? Bon, j'ai cru à la façon dont vous vous inquiétez que vous étiez plus que ça...

- Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour mon respecté Sempaï ! »

Sentant une aura maléfique envahir la pièce, l'homme terrifié n'insista pas.

- « Excusez-moi... Je vais vous laisser ! Surveillez bien sa fièvre et sinon beaucoup de repos !...avec ça, il devrait être sorti de danger en moins d'une semaine. Par contre, s'il a la moindre difficulté à respirer ou si la fièvre augmente, il faudra immédiatement le conduire à l'hôpital. »

Ren écouta les conseils d'une oreille distraite. Il était encore troublé de la véhémence avec laquelle elle avait réfuté être sa petite-amie. Etait-ce une insulte d'être avec lui ? Etait-ce si horrible à imaginer ? Il posa les yeux sur elle qui fulminait encore de rage. Elle croyait peut être aux contes de fée, mais lui avait cru aux miracles. _Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux après tout_. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir sa tristesse et soupira.

Instinctivement, son attention délaissa le médecin pour se porter sur le jeune homme assis la tête baissé. Tous ses démons disparurent à la seconde même où elle posa les yeux sur lui. Spontanément, elle vint s'agenouiller en face de lui et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

- « Est ce que ça va Tsuruga-san ? Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Dans un mouvement lent, ses paupières se relevèrent et il tomba dans la profondeur de ses iris couleur de miel. Elle était juste en face de lui, le fixant avec angoisse. Les perles d'ambres noyées de larmes brillaient encore plus que d'habitude. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais au moins, il comptait pour elle. Il essuya de son pouce une larme égarée et posa sa main sur la peau velouté de sa joue en une caresse subtile. Elle senti son cœur s'emballer devant tant de douceur, devant ce regard si tendre et... ce sourire si triste qu'il afficha à cette seconde. Un autre verrou de la boite à cauchemar explosa et de peur elle suspendit son souffle. Incapable de bouger... incapable de réfléchir... incapable de se décrocher de son regard si doux...le cœur bouleversé d'affronter cette expression de désespoir. Paralysée complètement, elle ne put que le regarder se lever et quitter la pièce sans pouvoir le retenir, sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot.

Ren passa toute la soirée silencieux, prétendant simplement être fatigué. Yashiro n'avait rien pu faire pour le sortir de sa morosité connaissant les raisons de son humeur. Kyoko s'était également retrouvé désemparé devant le masque marmoréen de l'acteur. Il s'était plongé dans l'étude de quelques scripts, espérant se vider l'esprit à travers les lignes qu'il essayait de mémoriser. Il avait espéré avoir un peu de temps tranquille pour gérer ses émotions. Mais de toute évidence, il allait être pendant quelques jours sous une étroite surveillance. Elle s'était assise près de lui et lui avait fait la morale pendant un moment pour qu'il accepte de se nourrir un peu. Elle avait tellement insisté qu'il avait cédé même s'il était bien trop déprimé pour avoir faim. Devant sa ténacité, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de manger au moins une soupe. Au moins avec une soupe, il n'était pas obligé de se faire nourrir de sa main. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu supporter encore cette proximité ce soir et il essaya tant qu'il pu d'éviter son regard.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS AVEZ AIME OU NON... **

**JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! MERCI !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8 :**

Le lendemain, elle avait quitté l'appartement de bonne heure pour récupérer des vêtements au Daruyama et être à l'heure pour le tournage de box-R. Allongé dans son lit, il avait feint d'être endormi quand elle était passé pour vérifier une dernière fois que tout allait bien avant de partir. Il était partiellement soulagé de la savoir à l'extérieur pour la journée. Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'affronter pour pouvoir faire sa conférence de presse. Il savait d'avance ce qu'elle lui aurait dit et il se serait senti si mal devant ses yeux suppliants, il était incapable de lui résister d'aucune manière. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais il se devait de paraître en bonne santé devant les médias. Il le devait pour que ses parents le voient et soient rassuré. Même si tout ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas l'entière vérité.

Yashiro-san ne trouva rien à lui dire pour lui faire renoncer à son apparition publique. Il avait eu beau bouder, que l'acteur n'avait pas fléchi dans sa détermination. La seule chose qu'il pu obtenir fut la promesse qu'il ne se forcerait en rien et que s'il se sentait mal à un moment ou un autre, il renoncerait.

A l'heure convenue, ils arrivèrent aux studios TV. L'animation était à son comble. De nombreuses fans s'étaient regroupées devant le grand building et à l'entrée réservée au personnel en entendant la rumeur d'une conférence de presse sur la star. Le taxi se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule qui se pressaient pour tenter d'apercevoir s'il s'agissait bien de la star. Les jeunes femmes furent totalement hystérique quand il sorti du véhicule. Il était toujours aussi beau, vêtu simplement d'un jean, d'une chemise ajustée et d'une veste sur ses épaules pour dissimuler en partie son attelle. La démarche décontractée, il avait indubitablement du style et toutes les jeunes femmes soupirèrent quand il leur adressa un salut de la main accompagné d'un sourire à enflammer tous les cœurs sur son passage. Les agents de sécurité eurent énormément de difficulté à empêcher les fans d'approcher. C'était comme si la peur que leur acteur fétiche soit en danger les aient rendues encore plus amoureuses et plus féroces. Yashiro avança aux côtés de son ami évinçant les dernières mains qui essayaient de toucher la star. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment. Yashiro souffla enfin d'avoir pu passer aux travers sans trop de dégât, il avait craint qu'un accident se produise, que quelqu'un le bouscule et qu'une de ses côtes cassés finissent par perforer totalement son poumon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au grand brun qui avançait avec toujours autant d'assurance. Comment faisait-il pour conserver un tel calme ?

Plusieurs magazines, chaîne de TV, radio étaient déjà là. Tous étaient curieux de connaître à la fois des détails sur l'accident et d'en savoir plus sur son état de santé. Rien n'avait pu filtrer depuis son admission à l'hôpital de Takayama, son « évasion » les ayant laissé sans la moindre information. Cependant, ils supposaient tous que l'acteur devait être dans un état critique étant donné que le deuxième blessé de l'accident était toujours hospitalisé. Les discussions des uns et des autres allaient bon train emplissant la salle d'un brouhaha indéfinissable. L'acteur entra alors dans la salle et immédiatement la rumeur se tue. Les journalistes furent surpris de voir apparaître Ren Tsuruga en personne. Ils s'étaient tous attendu à avoir à faire à un porte parole. Ren Tsuruga était devant eux, resplendissant comme si deux jours avant il n'avait pas été pris dans une avalanche. Pourtant, tous avaient vu la photo amateur des témoins qui les avaient croisé au gîte de montagne. Tous avaient pu remarquer sur cette image la douleur peinte sur son visage et la fatigue comme s'il allait s'écrouler. Comment était-il debout aujourd'hui ?

La star s'installa sur l'estrade et l'interview commença. Visage détendu, sourire, rien dans son comportement ne laissa deviner la moindre faiblesse. Pendant près de deux heures il répondit aux nombreuses questions détournant habilement les sujets les plus épineux. D'une avalanche qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, il en fit un banal accident de montagne sans gravité. Ses blessures ? Il se limita la seule chose visible, une bénigne luxation de l'épaule. Tout fut lissé pour que cet événement médiatique soit classé sans suite au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps là Kyoko venait de terminer de tourner ses scènes. En sortant de son vestiaire, elle fut étonné de voir autant de personne dans la salle de repos scotché au poste de télévision. Que se passait-il pour que tout le monde se focalise comme cela sur une émission ? Un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu ? Un Tsunami ? Elle approcha du groupe pour apercevoir les images. Il était là, souriant... à une conférence de presse. Pourquoi était-il sorti dans son état ? N'avait-il rien écouté des recommandations du médecin ? Elle parti en courant tout en composant le numéro de Yashiro.

- YASHIRO-SAN ! POURQUOI TSURUGA-SAN EST A LA TV ?

- Euh... eh bien... il tenait absolument à faire cette conférence pour rassurer ses fans...

- ET TU L'AS LAISSE FAIRE ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le ligoter

- TU AURAIS DU ! … JE LE RAMENERAI MOI-MEME PAR LA FORCE S'IL LE FAUT !

Son taxi s'arrêta devant l'entrée des artistes. La foule avait continué à grossir en découvrant que l'acteur était présent. Elle se fraya tant bien que mal un passage jusqu'à la porte, heureusement pour elle, elle était en « mode Natsu », élégante avec une posture de mannequin. L'agent de sécurité accepta de laisser entrer l'ayant déjà vu habillée ainsi pour des émissions promotionnelles pour box-R. Elle traversa les couloirs à toute allure en direction de la salle de conférence. Elle comptait bien le récupérer dès l'interview terminé pour l'empêcher d'aller faire autre chose. Cet homme était définitivement un « work-addict ». Malheureusement, sa course folle fut stoppé quand elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un qui apparu au détour d'un couloir. Ils basculèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol tous les deux.

- « Excusez-moi... je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu... » dit-elle tout en se relevant

Elle posa les yeux sur lui. Déjà des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. De toutes les personnes de la terre, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur LUI !

- « TOI ! » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents

- « Moi ? »répéta-t-il stupéfait devant l'intonation meurtrière de la jeune femme qui l'avait percutée.

Puis il rencontra ses yeux et comprit immédiatement à qui il avait à faire. Elle avait encore changé d'apparence. Elle était indéniablement plus belle et plus mature habillé ainsi. Tant et si bien qu'il douta une seconde. Mais ces yeux là et cette haine contenu dedans, ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

- « Kyoko ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Sho

- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Elle épousseta ses vêtements pendant qu'il se relevait à son tour. Puis paniquée, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et chercha frénétiquement au sol son collier.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

- « Mon collier... Mon collier s'est décroché quand je suis tombé... Mon collier... il faut que je le retrouve... »

Elle avait l'air tellement bouleversé tout ça pour un simple collier. Décidément, elle avait parfois des réactions excessive pour des choses banales. Crier comme ça pour un collier de pacotille était simplement ridicule, car il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une babiole sans valeur sachant qu'elle n'avait pas encore les moyens d'acheter des bijoux de luxe. Jouant la carte de l'indifférence, il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et aperçut la chaîne qui s'était accrochée à l'un des boutons de sa veste. Il la détacha et regarda le bijou qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- « Est ce que c'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda-t-il

Elle releva la tête et reconnu immédiatement Princesse Rosa qui pendait au bout de la petite chaîne.

- « Tu l'as retrouvé ! » murmura-t-elle soulagée un sourire radieux illuminant son visage

Intrigué, il scruta avec attention la pierre.

- « Cette pierre est magnifique, sa taille est parfaite... Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un comme toi soit en possession d'une telle pierre ? »

- « C'est un cadeau ! Rends la moi maintenant ! »

- « Un cadeau ? Qui te ferait un cadeau de cette valeur ? Cette pierre a elle seule vaut une petite fortune ! »

- « RENDS LA MOI ! CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! »

Elle essaya de récupérer le bijou, mais il leva son bras pour le mettre hors de porté.

- « JE TE LA RENDRAI QUAND TU M'AURAS DIT QUI T'A OFFERT UN BIJOU DE CETTE VALEUR »

- « SHOTARO... JE VAIS TE TUER SI TU NE ME LA RENDS PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Elle sauta, essaya de lui faire baisser le bras pour la lui reprendre sans aucun effet.

- « DIS-MOI QUI ? QUI T'A OFFERT CE BIJOU ? » hurla-t-il de rage

- « Moi » répondit calmement une voix derrière eux

Cette voix... Cette voix si familière à ses oreilles... qu'elle en trembla. Pourquoi devait-il toujours surgir de façon si imprévisible au moment le plus critique ? Elle était suspendu au bras de Sho. Qu'allait-il penser ? Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, Kyoko de se découvrir en aussi mauvaise posture, Sho de comprendre la signification de ce cadeau. Ils restèrent muet en le regardant approcher de sa démarche décontracté, figés comme dans un arrêt sur image jusqu'à ce que Ren reprenne la parole.

- « Mogami-san, Que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour moi ? »

- « Tsu-Tsuruga-san... » bredouilla-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle profita que le jeune chanteur soit encore focalisé par cette apparition soudaine pour lui arracher violemment des mains le bijou. Dès que son objectif fut atteint, elle s'élança vers l'acteur.

- « Tsuruga-san ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi... Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cette conférence ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce et timide

- « Hey Kyoko ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi que tu as bousculé et tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment j'allais ! » lança Sho

- « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » se retourna Kyoko

- « Parce que tu me dois au moins ça après m'avoir percuté comme tu l'as fait ! » s'énerva le chanteur

- « Je me suis déjà excusée même si a ce moment je n'avais pas encore réalisé que c'était toi... alors de quoi te plains-tu ? » grogna Kyoko en fusillant d'un regard meurtrier le grand blond.

Ils étaient prêt à recommencer leur chamaillerie, quand Ren les interrompit à nouveau.

- « Si elle s'est excusé, il n'y aucune raison de lui en tenir rigueur Fuwa-kun, n'est ce pas ? »

- « grrr ! »

L'acteur se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, un merveilleux sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- « Je rentre à l'appartement, veux-tu que je t'attende ou me rejoindras-tu plus tard ? »

- « Non... rentrons tout de suite... »

La mâchoire du chanteur se décrocha. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle allait chez ce bâtard ? Elle ! Depuis quand ? C'était impossible ! Il essaya de lui agripper le bras pour l'empêcher de suivre le grand brun. Mais une poigne de fer l'emprisonna avant qu'il n'ait réussi à la toucher.

- « Je te défends de poser tes mains sur elle... » lança Ren d'un ton menaçant le regard trahissant sa colère de plus en plus violente.

- « Qui crois-tu être pour elle pour t'interposer entre nous ? Son Sempaï... Est-ce suffisant ? » le nargua-t-il persuader que malgré tout son existence occupait encore l'intégralité du cœur de la jeune femme.

- « Mon modèle ! Mon courage !... Mon... (homme important)... euh... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase un peu confuse et changea de sujet en posant sa main sur le bras de son respecté Sempaï. « Je ne veux pas que tu perde ton temps et ton énergie avec un idiot comme lui... Rentrons, il faut que tu te repose ! »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause d'elle ou qu'il se fatigue. Elle tira la manche de sa chemise pour qu'il lâche prise et la suive. L'expression de Ren se métamorphosa en une seconde, passant du « Seigneur des démons » à « l'Empereur des anges » en entendant les mots de Kyoko. Ren abandonna le chanteur en lui jetant un regard de défi. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire face à Fuwa Sho.

Le grand blond resta statique pendant plusieurs seconde à fixer le couloir par lequel ils étaient partis. Encore estomaqué de la situation dont il était le témoin. Il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses émotions. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas, il se briserai en morceau. Kyoko... sa Kyoko...

Depuis quand avait-il perdu sa suprématie sur le cœur de la jeune femme ? Depuis quand avait-elle réussi à l'évincer pour cet imbécile ? Tsuruga Ren ! Que le diable l'emporte ! Il pouvait avoir n'importe qu'elle femme... Pourquoi avait-il choisi la sienne ? Kyoko était à lui et lui seulement. A cette pensée, il se senti incroyablement seul. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se libérait de son emprise. Personne n'avait le droit de la lui prendre. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Il était son monde et elle était son soleil. Amour ou haine qu'importe, lui seul devait occuper son cœur comme elle occupait le sien.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS AVEZ AIME OU NON... **

**JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! MERCI !**

**MERCI A TOUTES CELLES QUI M'ONT LAISSE UN PETIT MOT... VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS M'ONT MOTIVE A CONTINUER. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Kyoko marchait pensive aux côtés de l'acteur. Elle songeait aux milles remontrances qui lui brûlaient la langue, sur les risques qu'il avait encouru à sortir malgré la contre-indication du médecin. Mais elle demeura incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder encore perturber d'avoir croisé le visage de l'empereur des anges, éblouissant comme si dieu lui-même l'avait touché de sa Grace. Même si à présent il semblait parfaitement normal et indifférent, le sourire qu'il lui avait offert avait la capacité de faire fuir à lui seul toute forme d'esprit maléfique à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ren surveillait du coin de l'oeil les réactions de la jeune femme. A quoi pensait-elle ? Fuwa ? ou... lui ? Le silence entre eux l'étouffait tout autant que les questions trop nombreuses qu'il se posait. Il avait espéré une seconde avec cette phrase laissé en suspend. Mais il s'était rapidement ravisé, en la voyant si distante à présent. Elle avait certainement voulu dire une remarque du genre « Mon respecté Sempaï ». Il était condamné à être un grand frère, un sempaï ou toute autre forme d'individu complètement asexué. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler sa réaction quand le médecin avait suggéré qu'ils étaient un couple pour se convaincre... Elle ne le verrait jamais comme un petit ami potentiel ! La déprime le gagna progressivement et un soupir s'enfuit. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui, l'air paniqué.

- « Tsuruga san... tu te sens mal ? »

- « … Non non, pas du tout ! »

- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir dans ton état... Ah si j'attrape Yashiro-san, je lui rappellerai ses devoirs en tant que manager ! »

- « Pauvre Yashiro-san ! Laisse-le donc tranquille ! Il a été une vraie mère poule »

- « Il aurait dû t'empêcher de faire cette interview... C'était bien trop dangereux ! »

- « Je suis en vie, non ?... Donc le problème est réglé ! Dépêchons-nous la sécurité nous attend »

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie des artistes. Yashiro était sûr le pied de guerre donnant ses dernières consignes. Il devint livide en apercevant la jeune femme, imaginant aisément la colère qu'elle déverserait sur lui. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres il les salua.

- « Ren, il faut faire vite, tes fans sont de plus en plus nombreuses, la sécurité ne pourra pas les contenir très longtemps »

Suivant ses mots, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la fosse au lion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser. Il y avait à présent des centaines de jeunes femmes se pressant contre les agents de sécurité qui formaient une sorte de barrière humaine. Yashiro-san passa devant pour ouvrir la marche suivit de près par Ren et Kyoko. Dès que la star apparut, la foule se mit à hurler et à devenir complètement hystérique. Inquiet devant le comportement excessif des fans, Yashiro leur demanda de presser le pas. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'un vent de folie ne se répande. Les agents de sécurité débordés se firent bousculer. Kyoko juste derrière Ren se fit emporter par la foule. Il tendit la main pour la rattraper. « Kyoko ! » cria-t-il en voyant la jeune femme disparaître au milieu de la cohue.

Instinctivement, il fit demi-tour et plongea dans la masse pour la rejoindre. Il lui attrapa la taille et la colla contre lui pendant que la sécurité essayait de disperser les fans qui s'étaient jeté sur lui. Sa veste et sa chemise furent en partie déchirées par les mains qui s'agrippaient à lui. Tenant fermement la jeune actrice, il réussi à s'extirper de cette marée humain et il grimpa dans la voiture en la gardant pressée contre lui. Yashiro referma la portière et monta à l'avant. Le taxi s'ébranla aussitôt se frayant avec peine un passage.

A moitié allongés sur la banquette arrière, les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas même après que le véhicule ait démarré. Kyoko était encore bouleversée par la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait littéralement arrachée par une foule. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle s'était retrouvé complètement happée, bousculée... elle serait tombé au sol et se serait faite piétiner s'il n'était pas intervenu. Elle se demanda soudain s'il allait bien, car il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans la voiture.

- « Est ce que tu vas bien Tsuruga-san ? »

Il se sentait bien quand il l'avait dans les bras et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la relâcher. Cependant, il se doutait bien que ce comportement semblerait suspicieux à un moment ou un autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et à la libérer. Il avait son bras enroulé autour de sa taille si fine, son corps chaud tout contre le sien. Il avait envie de s'enivrer du parfum de ses cheveux et de laisser libre cour à ses désirs... Il sorti de ses songes en l'entendant l'appeler. Il se devait de la relâcher mais il avait envie d'abuser encore un peu.

- « Ne bouge pas ! Je vais me relever doucement... d'accord ? Laisse-moi une minute s'il te plait ! »

- « Oh !... Tu as mal ? » s'enquit-elle anxieuse

- « Hmm... Non ça va... mais laisse-moi une minute... »

Yashiro se jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrière et comprit immédiatement le petit manège de Ren. Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne pipa mot, laissant la jeune femme bien trop crédule tomber dans le panneau. L'acteur prenait lui tout son temps pour se relever. Il abusait. Il le savait. Mais il fallait bien que sa blessure lui confère quelques petits avantages de temps en temps. Kyoko quant à elle était restée aussi immobile que possible, malgré la gêne croissante qu'elle ressentait d'être ainsi collé à un homme... et Tsuruga-san de surcroît. Elle sentait son visage s'empourprer et elle n'osait même plus respirer. Ce n'était pas que se retrouver contre Tsuruga-san était désagréable bien au contraire. Mais c'était justement ce fameux contraire... cette sensation si agréable qui lui mettait le feu au sang. Malgré elle, son cœur s'emballait et elle ressentait d'étrange picotement dans son ventre. Son visage appuyé sur son torse, elle ne pouvait ignorer son parfum aux notes boisées où se mêlait subtilement l'odeur envoûtante de sa peau. Sous ses doigts, son corps chaud et ferme... Sous ses doigts, ses muscles saillants... Sous ses doigts... Elle devait penser à autre chose en attendant qu'il se sente mieux et se relève. Elle se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées... elle... Une jeune fille pure... Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles idées ? Son cerveau devait certainement avoir buggé, elle se devait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle inspira et expira profondément. Tout ceci était la faute de cet homme là ! Oui ! Celui-là qui était juste allongé sous elle ! C'était SA faute ! Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un corps comme le sien ! Une odeur aussi... et être si... ARRGGGHHH... Pas étonnant qu'il y ait presque eu une émeute en sortant du studio ! Cet homme était dangereux !

Elle le senti doucement se redresser petit à petit. Puis son étreinte se desserra. A cette seconde, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou incroyablement perdue. Un de ses démons lui donna un coup de pied derrière la tête et elle sorti de sa torpeur. Que faisait-elle encore contre lui hors qu'il l'avait relâché ? Elle bondit sur la place devenue libre s'écartant autant que possible de lui. Elle s'attacha à regarder par la fenêtre pour qu'il ne voit pas l'embarras colorer ses joues.

- « Est ce que tout va bien, Tsuruga-san ? »

- « Hmm... »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux de sa réaction, cette façon de bondir comme une biche sortie d'un piège... Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid sur son cœur, lui faisant espérer un instant et le jetant dans l'abîme de la détresse l'instant d'après. Il avait voulu croire... tellement voulu quand elle était resté appuyé contre lui après qu'il l'ai libéré. Mais à présent ses bras étaient vides et son cœur lacéré. Il posa un regard empli de tristesse sur la fine silhouette qui lui montrait son dos. Elle était un ange interdit, tout autant que lui était le Paradis. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Il le savait. Sa rédemption avait un goût de chimère, l'amertume de l'inaccessible. Il s'affaissa un peu plus contre le dossier de la banquette. Yashiro discrètement regarda dans le rétroviseur pour ne pas les déranger au cas où. Mais il douta subitement de l'état de santé de l'acteur en le voyant ainsi avachi sur son siège.

- « Ren, veux-tu que nous allions à l'hôpital ? Tu as peut-être aggravé tes blessures »

- « Non merci Yashiro, rentrons... seuls mes vêtements sont déchirés... ces femmes ne me voulaient aucun mal »

- « Es-tu sûr que tu n'as rien ? »

- « Rien... » souffla-t-il

Rien... il n'avait rien hormis le néant qui s'installait dans son cœur. Comme il était difficile d'être à côté de la personne que l'on aime et de lui être complètement invisible. Comme il est douloureux, cet amour où l'on est vaincu avant même d'avoir commencé le combat. Yashiro scruta le visage de son ami, puis la jeune femme à ses côtés et soupira. Ren était un homme amoureux, il était évident que le moindre geste prenait des ampleurs considérable. Il ne pouvait que compatir pour lui par solidarité masculine.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de standing et la star sorti le premier. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses deux amis, mais conserva un masque parfaitement neutre jusqu'à qu'il entre dans sa chambre. Il avait prétexté vouloir dormir un peu, mais en fait la seule chose qu'il voulait était se retrouver un peu seul pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il déposa sur une chaise sa veste déchirée et détacha son attelle. Son épaule lui arracha une grimace de douleur quand il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait se mentir, il ne sentait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il le prétendait. La bousculade avait été assez douloureuse et il se sentait un peu fébrile. Il décida de se prendre un bain chaud pour se détendre, espérant ainsi faire passer ses courbatures liées à la fièvre. Il fit alors coulée l'eau et détacha ce qui restait de sa chemise pour la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Chaque mouvement lui tiraillait les côtes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû demander de l'aide à Yashiro. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment. Il abandonna le reste de ses vêtements à même le sol et entra dans son bain. A moitié allongé, il reposa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et se laissa envahir par le bien être de l'eau chaude. Une petite vapeur s'échappait du liquide, l'ambiance moite et les parfums de son bain contribuèrent à le relaxer. Le masque de Tsuruga Ren s'effaça. Il n'était plus que lui-même, lui avec tous ses doutes, lui avec tout son désespoir... Il glissa lentement et s'immergea entièrement. Dans l'eau, il avait l'impression d'entendre ses battements de cœur à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Ses battements de cœur raisonnant dans tout son être, une force sans hésitation, l'envie de continuer à vivre.

Kyoko venait de terminer de préparer le repas, elle pensait qu'à présent Yashiro-san pourrait veiller seul sur Tsuruga-san. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise depuis le petit incident au studio de TV et ne songeait plus qu'à partir le plus rapidement possible. Yashiro-san était quant à lui assis dans le salon en face de ses documents et de son ordinateur portable. Depuis que la conférence était terminée, son téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner et il était à présent complètement plongé dans son travail. Kyoko le regarda un instant. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence... Pourrait-il veiller sur Tsuruga-san débordé comme il l'était actuellement ? Puis, elle se ravisa. Tsuruga-san allait mieux aujourd'hui. Le médecin leur avait dit la veille qu'il semblait en bonne voie de cicatrisation, elle n'avait sans doute pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- « Yashiro-san, le repas est prêt... Je vais rentrer...je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte qu'il mange un petit peu au moins... »

- « Tu ne restes pas ? » bredouilla-t-il un peu déçu

- « Non, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je reste ici ce soir. Je vais juste lui dire au revoir... Occupe-toi bien de lui... »

Elle avait une petite voix en terminant sa phrase, un petit accent de culpabilité, comme si elle l'abandonnait lâchement. Elle avançait en le couloir en direction de sa chambre quand elle entendit le bruit d'objet qui chutent. Elle courut alors le rejoindre craignant qu'il n'ait fait un malaise ou pire... De panique, elle ouvrit la porte avec précipitation sans penser à frapper ou à annoncer sa présence. Elle se figea. La porte de sa salle de bain était grande ouvert et il était là. Presque nu. Le dos penché en avant, la tête baissée, le bras s'agrippant à l'une des étagères, elle devina qu'il avait dû se sentir mal. Elle dépassa le trouble qu'elle ressentait de le voir aussi nu... _Tsuruga-san nu ! Tsuruga-san nu !_ et approcha hésitante jusqu'à lui pour l'aider. A ses pieds gisaient divers flacons et boites renversés qu'il avait fait tomber en se retenant à l'étagère. Sa main tremblante se posa doucement sur son dos. _Elle osait toucher la peau nue de Tsuruga-san_. Elle était elle-même au bord de la syncope. Son cœur manqua un battement et s'affola quand il releva son visage. Ses yeux... ce regard... on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre... puis il redevint lui-même. Il se redressa alors l'air de rien et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- « Je vais bien Mogami-san... J'ai juste eu un petit vertige... rien de plus... tu peux à nouveau respirer où sinon je vais devoir te faire du bouche à bouche... »

Sa voix était charmeuse, son sourire taquin, mais un discret éclat de tristesse brillait dans ses yeux. Puis elle tilta « bouche à bouche ». Son visage vira au rouge et elle agita ses bras paniquée.

- « Non merci ! Non merci ! Non merci... je vais bien... regarde je respire ! »

Elle mima une respiration forcée et il eut envie de la provoquer un peu. Il se tourna entièrement vers elle, dressé de toute sa hauteur et la fixa visiblement amusé de la situation. Il était assez content de voir qu'il produisait sur elle cet effet, la voir s'empourprer était une victoire en soi. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle lui était parfaitement insensible pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient été la fratrie Heel. Elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard... et elle baissa les yeux. Certainement l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie ! Ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse encore humide incroyablement sexy, le long de son ventre plat et musclé, suivirent l'aine et trébuchèrent sur la malheureuse serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Elle devina sous le tissu des formes viriles plutôt marquées, dégluti péniblement et s'empressa de regarder le sol.

- « Tout va bien Mogami-san ? » demanda-t-il un peu taquin

- « O-Oui... Je...je... J'ai juste eu peur en te voyant tout à l'heure... Je croyais que tu faisais un malaise »

- « Je vais mieux... ce n'était rien... Regarde-moi ! … je vais bien...»

Elle ne devait surtout plus le regarder. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne devait poser ses yeux sur lui. Il était si... elle bouillonnait intérieurement rien qu'avec les images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un électrochoc lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale quand il lui souleva doucement le menton.

- « Regarde-moi Mogami-san ! Pourquoi garde-tu tes yeux fermer ? »

- « Pa-Parce que tu es nu !... et que... que c'est indécent ! »

- « Voyons Mogami-san, il n'y a pas de raison d'être aussi gênée, je ne suis pas vraiment nu... et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu entièrement nu avant, non ? »

Elle trembla de tous ses membres en se rappelant son intervention quand il prenait sa douche en tant que Cain Heel.

- « Je... Je... Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas regardé ! »

_Evidement, elle ne le regardait même pas..._

Elle rouvrit ses yeux en le sentant s'éloigner. Il s'était arrêté à la porte de la salle de bain et s'appuyait contre son chambranle. Elle oublia son embarras initial et s'approcha de lui. Son visage était pâle et ses traits étaient tirées. Il pouvait bien essayer de la mener en bateau, elle devinait aisément qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Elle tendit son bras pour lui toucher le front, mais il détourna la tête pour éviter sa main.

- « Je veux juste vérifier que tu n'as pas de fièvre. »

- « ça va... je vais bien »

Elle plaqua vivement sa paume sur son front pour le prendre par surprise.

- « Je me doutais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose... Tu es brûlant ! »

Il ne s'était arrêté que pour reprendre son calme et la voilà qui venait le prendre par la taille.

- « Cesse donc de toujours vouloir tout prendre sur toi ! Je t'emmène t'allonger ! »

Elle resserra sa prise autour de sa taille pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutiendrai. Il était sur le point de devenir fou si elle continuait à se coller à lui. Il décida d'avancer jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille au plus vite car sinon il risquait de la plaquer à même le parquet de sa chambre et de lui faire l'amour séance tenante.

Il bascula sur son lit, mais elle ne le relâcha et elle se fit emporter dans le mouvement. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui. Leur corps étroitement collé. Elle releva son visage embarrassée de sa maladresse. _Sous ses mains, le corps nu de Tsurga-san ! Comment diable pouvait-il avoir une peau si douce ? Elle ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux balayèrent son torse avant de remonter à son visage...Il n'y avait aucun doute possible... il était sans conteste l'homme le plus sexy du Japon. _Des sensations inconnues se répandirent dans son corps comme son sang coule dans ses veines. Du tréfonds de ses entrailles, une chaleur émergea, une chaleur souveraine vrillant ses organes sur son passage. Le désir. Un désir indescriptible de le toucher, de le caresser,... de l'embrasser. Elle se pétrifia à cette pensée. Que faisait-elle ? Que pensait-elle ?

Il avait une respiration lourde, le visage étrangement crispé, les paupières fermés pour ne pas qu'elle lise dans ses yeux la lueur de folie qui s'emparait de lui. _Le corps de la femme qu'il aime, sur lui... sur lui sans quasi aucune barrière pour le retenir. Le corps de la femme qu'il aime pratiquement imbriqué au sien... _Il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle et à sa concentration pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Il sentait déjà sa virilité se réveiller sans qu'il ne puisse plus l'arrêter. Il fallait qu'ils s'écartent avant qu'elle ne sente cette protubérance masculine arrogante et fière.

- « Mogami-san, peux-tu te décaler s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il d'une voix singulièrement rauque.

- « Ah oui ! Excuse-moi je t'écrase !...Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé !... je suis tombé... » bafouillait-elle le visage cramoisie, tout en bondissant hors du lit pour faire un dogeza

Il profita qu'elle soit à terre occuper à se fustiger pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

- « C'est bon Mogami-san ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de la sorte... il n'y a pas de mal... »

- « Excuse-moi Tsuruga-san... tu dois m'en vouloir énormément ! Tu dois me haïr !... » murmura-t-elle entre des hoquets de larmes

Elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir écrasé hors qu'il était blessé, bouleversée par les sensations inconnues qui avaient pris possession de son corps et par la peur qu'il lui en veuille.

- « Ne pleure pas ! Mogami-san ! Comment peux-tu dire de pareilles inepties ? »

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et l'entoura de son bras. De toutes les douleurs du monde, il n'y en avait pas de plus grande que de la voir pleurer. Pressée contre lui, elle se laissait bercer par la magie de Tsuruga-san. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, incapable de protester, elle se laissait envahir par cette incroyable sensation de bien-être. Après quelques instants, il recula un peu et lui essuya du pouce les dernières larmes égarées sur ses joues en lui offrant un sourire.

- « Sèche tes larmes... Jamais je ne pourrais te haïr... »

- « Mais je... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase tant le choc fut violent pour son pauvre cœur. Il s'était penché sur elle et avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Elle se raidit instantanément en sentant ses lèvres se poser délicatement. Elles étaient incroyablement douces et charnues comme dans ses souvenirs et ce baiser était tellement tendre que des milliers de micro-décharges lui parcoururent le corps en même temps. A peine s'écarta-t-il qu'elle se leva d'un trait et s'enfuit presque en courant de la chambre.

- « Je vais chercher tes médicaments pour la fièvre ! »

Dans le couloir, elle essayait de reprendre contenance. Cet homme ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-il faire ce genre de chose aussi naturellement ? Il y avait des moyens plus conventionnel pour montrer aux gens qu'on ne les détestait pas sans en venir à pareille extrémité. C'était inhumain !

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW POUR SAVOIR SI VOUS AVEZ AIME LE CHAPITRE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 :**

Ren s'adossa contre le rebord de son lit et laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Qu'avait-il failli faire ? Il avait perdu le contrôle quand il l'avait entendu prête à protester. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il allait la détester hors qu'il était fou d'amour pour elle ? Il s'était reprit à temps et avait dévié ses lèvres vers son front... et ce fut plus que suffisant pour la faire fuir déjà. Elle était une innocente jeune fille... une innocente jeune fille qui ne connaissait rien du désir et des hommes... Avait-elle senti le désir qui le tyrannisait ? Avait-elle anticipé qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser sur les lèvres cette fois-ci ? Avait-elle compris qu'il allait prendre plus qu'un simple baiser ? Il inspira profondément pour calmer l'éveil de son corps, ce qui le fit tousser. Ses côtes l'élancèrent en même temps que l'air quittait ses poumons. Il se plia de douleur mais au moins ce traitement fut efficace pour modérer ses pulsions.

Yashiro-san arriva en courant dans la chambre pour le découvrir le visage encore crispé de douleur. Il s'agenouilla inquiet en face de son ami. Ren rouvrit les yeux en l'entendant et tenta de reprendre une expression plus neutre en voyant l'angoisse peinte sur les traits de son ami.

- « Ren ! J'appelle immédiatement une ambulance... »

- « Non ! Je n'ai rien de grave... »

- « Comment ça « non » ? Tu as mal... tu as de la fièvre... il est évident que tu dois aller à l'hôpital ! »

- « C'est bon ce n'est rien... » affirma le jeune acteur

- « Kyoko-chan m'a dit que tu étais brûlant et je te trouve à terre avec ce visage tendu... je ne crois pas que ce n'est rien... Je vais t'envoyer à l'hôpital que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Yashiro voulu se relever pour partir téléphoner, mais Ren lui emprisonna le poignet.

- « J'ai mal parce que j'ai fait un faux mouvement... et ce n'ai pas vraiment à proprement parler que de la fièvre » chuchota-t-il.

Yashiro remarqua la légère coloration de ses joues et fut surpris en comprenant la signification de ces mots. Voir Tsuruga Ren rougir était déjà un événement en soi, mais qu'il avoue en plus ses désirs était de l'ordre de l'inimaginable. Trop stupéfait pour pouvoir le taquiner, il se contenta de formuler un simple « Oh ! », son vocabulaire s'étant subitement volatilisé de son cerveau.

- « Si tu ne me crois pas, appel le médecin... mais je n'irais nul part » proposa Ren

- « Euh... humm... va pour le médecin ! Mais s'il demande à ce que tu sois hospitalisé... tu y iras, n'est ce pas ? »

- « promis... en attendant, peux-tu me passer mon attelle ? »

Le manager lui apporta son attelle et l'aida à l'enfiler. Ren s'était assis sur son lit quand Kyoko revint avec un verre d'eau et des médicaments. Sans le regarder, elle déposa le plateau à côté de lui et s'empressa de quitter la chambre. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, mais si elle l'avait regardé, elle aurait vu l'expression de profonde peine que son comportement produisit.

Elle aurait voulu quitter l'appartement tant elle se sentait honteuse et embarrassée. Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait envisager de l'abandonner hors qu'il était peut-être dans un état critique. Kyoko resta jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin attendant dans le salon tandis que Yashiro était resté près de Lui. Son comportement n'était certainement pas approprié pour une bonne Kouhaï concernée par la santé de son Sempaï, pourtant, elle était réellement inquiète pour lui. Elle aurait dû aller s'occuper de lui, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire face sans définitivement détruire les derniers cadenas de la boite à cauchemar. Son baiser sur le front l'avait ébranlé au plus profond de son être et plusieurs verrou avaient été pulvérisé dans la seconde. Peu importait le nombre de cadenas, la profondeur où elle avait enfouis ce coffre de malheur, Cet homme arrivait toujours à la surprendre et à percer ses défenses. Il fallait purement et simplement qu'elle l'évite ! D'un autre côté sans doute allait-il de lui-même lui demander de partir et lui dire de ne plus jamais le revoir. Dire qu'elle s'était écrasé sur lui hors qu'il était blessé... hors qu'il était nu... Peut être penserait-il qu'elle profitait de la situation pour abuser de son corps. Il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle avait eu des idées assez inhabituelles en étant à son contact. Mais comment ne pas en avoir en étant confronter à un homme aussi mignon... non... abominablement sexy. Elle soupira en repensant au nombre de complications qui se présentaient à elle... et de dilemmes insolubles

L'homme de médecine resta un moment au chevet de son patient. La prudence aurait voulu qu'il conseille une hospitalisation pour une star de cette envergure, mais l'acteur avait raison, il serait de toute évidence plus au calme dans son appartement. Finalement, il jugea que la dégradation de son état était principalement dû à sa prestation du jour au studio de TV et il espéra que sa fièvre baisse d'elle même progressivement. Après maintes critiques et recommandations, il laissa l'acteur sous la surveillance de son manager.

- « Evitez tout stress !... Repos complet !... Sans aucune exception ! » rappela le médecin sur le pas de la porte.

Yashiro referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Kyoko-chan qui l'attendait à l'entrée du salon pour connaître le diagnostic. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira tout en la rejoignant.

- « On n'est pas tiré d'affaire... pff ! » se plaignit le manager

- « Quoi ? Alors qu'en est-il de Tsuruga-san ? » demanda-t-elle affolée

- « Oh lui ?... il devrait aller mieux... Si j'arrive à le faire tenir en place... pff ! … sauf que je ne sais pas comment arrêter ce work-addict... ce garçon va me faire avoir un ulcère ! »

- « Bon ce n'est pas si grave alors... tu devras juste lui rappeler que plus il s'entêtera et plus il mettra de temps avant de pouvoir reprendre vraiment le travail ! »

- « Kyoko-chan ! Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi pour le raisonner ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante avec des yeux de petit chiot.

- « Tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Je vais lui dire au revoir et je rentre... il est déjà assez tard » répondit-elle en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête à rester ce soir et si son état n'était pas si critique, elle pouvait même rentrer la conscience tranquille. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ren était assis sur son lit, un script dans les mains. Il releva la tête quand elle entra. Elle fut soulagé de voir qu'il portait au moins un pantalon, même si sa veste était juste posée sur ses épaules nues. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et se courba pour le saluer.

- « As-tu besoin d'une dernière chose avant que je parte ? »

A cette seconde, un sentiment étrange, il eut peur, peur ne plus la revoir. Allait-elle se détourner de lui et l'effacer de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

- « Tu t'en vas ?... » demanda-t-il avec une voix presque neutre, mais inconsciemment, une charge émotive s'accrochant à ses mots.

- « Oui, je pense que tu n'auras plus vraiment besoin de moi... le repas est prêt... et les graines de la guérison sont planté »

- « les graines de la guérison... c'est étrange...cette expression m'est familière... quelqu'un un jour m'a dit quelque chose du genre (les graines de l'amour)... » commenta-il pensif

Kyoko le fixa un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Allait-il faire le rapprochement entre elle et le poulet ? Puis il baissa la tête.

- « Mais ce jour là j'aurai mieux fait de devenir sourd ! » soupira-t-il envahi par une vague de déprime. Depuis ce jour, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il l'aimait et ce malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas tomber amoureux.

L'expression de son visage. L'expression de son visage à ce moment là était identique à celle quand il s'était confié au poulet. Il avait l'air tellement blessé. Aucun mot ne pouvait être assez fort pour le réconforter, pourtant le voir ainsi lui tordait l'âme.

- « Tsuruga-san... »

- « Reste... » murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible.

A cet instant, comment aurait-elle pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

- « si tu veux » souffla-t-elle instinctivement.

Elle dégluti péniblement. Elle aurait dû fuir et au lieu de ça elle venait de se jeter en pâture au lion. Elle inspira profondément. Elle renforcerai ses sécurités et tout se passera bien. Elle était une jeune femme forte et déterminée... rien ne l'atteindrait.

- « Veux-tu que je t'apporte ton dîner ? »

- « Je n'ai pas très faim »

- « Il faut que tu reprennes des forces... mange un petit peu s'il te plaît... »

Devant son ton suppliant, il ne put résister. Il hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation et elle s'empressa d'aller lui chercher un plateau. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse par la porte, il releva la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et l'apostropha

- « Merci... merci de prendre soin de moi... »

Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale... était-elle assez forte pour faire face à ça ?

Yashiro-san, le nez plongé dans des documents, fut étonné de voir Kyoko le visage fermé lui passer devant pour se rendre à la cuisine.

- « Kyoko-chan ! Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ? »

- « Euh... oui... mais euh... tu as raison, ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part de te laisser veiller seul sur lui. »

- « Oh Merci Kyoko-chan ! Tu es vraiment adorable ! »

C'est surtout Ren qui va être content pensa-t-il affichant un sourire diabolique en la regardant lui emmener son dîner.

Elle déposa le plateau sur ses genoux et essaya de repartir au plus vite. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne reste pas trop longtemps exposé a ce sourire tendre. En passant devant sa salle de bain, elle aperçut le désordre qu'il avait fait à cause de son vertige et se décida à le ranger pour lui. Elle ramassa au sol les boites et les replaça correctement sur l'étagère. Elle tiqua en prenant entre ses mains la boite à lentille de Cain Heel. C'était vraiment étrange qu'il ait gardé un objet d'un rôle terminé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, peut-être que lui aussi était un peu nostalgique de ce rôle. En ressortant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait la tête penché en arrière, les yeux fermés, et surtout... il n'avait presque pas toucher à son assiette. Elle revint s'asseoir près de lui et pressa doucement son bras pour le réveiller.

- « Tsuruga-san, il faut que tu manges »

- « Je n'en peux plus... c'est très bon... mais je ne peux vraiment pas » dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle prit sa cuillère, la remplit et la porta vers sa bouche, mais il s'en détourna.

- « Je n'en peux plus... je suis trop fatigué... demain... »

- « un peu... » plaida-elle

Comme un enfant, il se laissa faire et ouvrit la bouche. Il était exténué et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Elle abandonna l'idée de le nourrir. Au moins, il n'avait pas totalement le ventre vide. Le voyant sombrer, elle voulu partir. Mais en essayant de se lever, elle découvrit qu'il avait agrippé entre ses doigts le tissu de sa chemise. Elle tira doucement dessus pour se libérer et elle l'entendit murmurer d'une voix endormie « reste ! ». Elle resta quelque seconde en suspend, fascinée par son sommeil paisible, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le réveiller. Elle déplaça le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'installa correctement à côté de lui. Après tout, il ne la tiendrait pas toute la nuit... ce n'était que le temps qu'il relâche sa prise.

Elle émergea progressivement, il faisait nuit noire et elle n'entendit rien d'autre que ce souffle régulier. _Zut je me suis encore endormie et en plus contre lui!_ Ça devenait une bien mauvaise habitude. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait sans doute pas réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie ainsi. Que dirait-il s'il le découvrait ? Elle voulu se relever au plus vite pour le quitter avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais, à son grand désespoir, il l'avait entouré de son bras, ne lui permettant pas de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle gigota un petit peu pour se frayer un espace suffisant pour se glisser hors de son étreinte jusqu'au moment où elle se pétrifia.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? « Je t'aime ! » ? Tsuruga-san lui avait murmuré « Je t'aime ! » au creux de son oreille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait niché sa tête dans son cou et avait prononcé ces mots interdits. Elle avait l'impression que ces veines allaient éclater tant son sang pulsait fort contre les fines parois. Tremblante, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait le visage d'un ange, d'un ange complètement endormi... Il devait avoir prononcé ces mots en rêvant à celle qu'il aimait. Quelle femme extraordinaire devait-elle être pour avoir capturé le cœur de Tsuruga Ren ! Une femme incroyablement chanceuse pour avoir mérité un homme comme lui !

En arrivant dans le salon, elle trouva un mot de Yashiro sur la table lui indiquant qu'il était parti dormir et qu'elle devait le réveiller pour prendre la relève. Elle reposa le mot et préféra s'installer sur la table pour travailler. Après tout, Elle avait déjà dormi un peu et Yashiro devait lui aussi être épuisé. Elle sorti ses cahiers et commença à faire ses devoirs scolaires.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW POUR SAVOIR SI LE CHAPITRE VOUS PLAIT. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 :**

L'aube pointait à peine quand il se réveilla. Il avait l'impression que sa nuit bercée de doux rêves avait fait un peu baisser la fièvre. Sa main fit glisser le drap doucement et la fraîcheur du petit matin caressa alors la peau nu de son torse. Lentement il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La vue trouble, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et retira au plus vite ses lentilles de contact. Être constamment sous surveillance avait ce petit désavantage de ne pouvoir retirer suffisamment longtemps les lentilles de ses yeux. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait particulièrement de se faire choyer par Kyoko. Un sourire s'esquissa au souvenir de ses songes, ses rêves qui lui avaient semblé si réels.

Après quelques minutes de repos pour ses yeux, il remit ses lentilles de couleurs et quitta sa chambre pour se chercher une bouteille d'eau. Il trouva alors Kyoko, la tête posée sur ses cahiers, le stylo encore à la main, dormant du sommeil du juste. Il s'assit à côté d'elle quelques minutes et resta la contempler d'un regard amoureux. De son doigt, il redessina les contours de son visage sans le toucher, descendit l'arrête de son nez avant de survoler ses lèvres qu'il supposait douces comme les pétales d'une fleur. Des fleurs interdites. Ses doigts remontèrent ensuite le long de sa joue et il décala précautionneusement les mèches qui lui barraient le front.

- « Mogami-san... Mogami-san » chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune femme ouvrit un œil en entendant son nom à travers le brouillard de son sommeil. Devant elle, un sourire... divin... Sourire divin ? Tsuruga-san ! Elle bascula de stupeur, mais anticipant son mouvement de recul, il la saisit par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber. La poigne ferme la redressa en position assise et il se retint de rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

- « Tsuruga-san... »

- « Moi-même...haha ! Mais à voir ta réaction, je me demande si je ne me suis pas transformé en ogre... haha » commenta-t-il joyeusement.

- « Non... pas du tout, j'étais juste surprise » répondit-elle penaude.

- « Tu as perdu tellement de temps à t'occuper de moi ces derniers jours qu'il semblerait que je t'ai mis en retard sur tes devoirs scolaires et que tu ai dû travailler tard cette nuit.. Excuse-moi ! »

- « Oh non ! Ne t'excuse pas Tsuruga-san... Je prenais juste un peu d'avance sur mes révisions et ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi... »

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées et elle n'osa pas lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il ébouriffa affectueusement sa chevelure tel que Cain l'aurait fait pour sa sœur, essayant de se camoufler son désir de la toucher à travers des gestes qu'elle avait appris à accepter en tant que Setsu.

- « Tu ne devrais pas t'endormir comme ça dans le salon... tu vas attraper froid ! Prends donc ma chambre pour te reposer un peu, tu en as besoin... »

- « Je ne peux pas accepter Tsuruga-san ! Il faut que tu te repose et... je... je... je ne peux pas aller dormir dans ton lit »

- « Je n'ai plus sommeil ! Vas-y ! ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu me ferai culpabiliser si tu refusais ! »

- « Culpabiliser ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne peux pas laisser une fille dormir par terre ! Allez ! File au lit jeune fille ! »

- « Non !... Vraiment ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus sommeil moi non plus ! »

- « De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je vienne te rejoindre pendant que tu dormes ?... tu n'as donc toujours aucune confiance en moi ? »

- « Non... pas du tout !.. ce n'est pas ça ! »

- « Si tu refuse, je ne pourrai m'empêcher de penser que tu ne me fais pas confiance... alors va dormir »

- « Tsuruga-san... »

- « J'insiste ! Viens ! C'est mon tour de te border ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton que Cain aurait employé

Il la prit par la main et elle ne put refuser. Il la conduisit comme s'il emmenait une petite fille. Mais elle se sentait étrange, sa main dans la paume bien plus grande de Tsuruga-san. Sa main était si chaude et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'en la tenant comme ça, il aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où, qu'elle l'aurait suivit. Il l'abandonna devant son lit et satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait lui sourit chaleureusement.

- « Bonne nuit Mogami-san ! … et pas de mais ! »

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et referma la porte de sa chambre. Elle se senti complètement stupide devant le grand lit. Cet homme était toujours capable de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il arrivait, un tour de magie, et elle se transformait en poupée de chiffon sans aucune volonté entre ses mains. Il ne servait à rien de lui résister... il aurait de toute façon le dernier mot, alors elle s'allongea sur la place près de celle qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt. L'oreiller était moelleux et les draps de grandes qualités étaient confortables, cependant ils ne pouvaient égaler la douceur de la peau de Tsuruga-san et être aussi agréable que de dormir contre lui. Elle attrapa entre ses bras son oreiller et huma le parfum dont il était imprégné. Son odeur. Elle plongea son visage dedans, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle le remit en place horrifié de son geste. Que lui prenait-il d'avoir un tel comportement ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Elle ne devait pas... PAS DU TOUT... se laisser aller au sentimentalisme stupide qui ne servait à rien ! Tomber amoureuse était douloureux et inutile ! Tsuruga-san était de toute façon inaccessible... Tout ceci était RIDICULE ! Elle se donna deux bonnes gifles et après ce traitement de force, elle eut l'impression d'avoir reprit ses esprits. Soulagée, elle put enfin s'autoriser à dormir une petite heure.

Une heure se transforma en deux et finalement quand elle le rejoignit dans le salon, elle le trouva toujours en train de lire un script, une tasse posée près de lui. Il leva le nez et fut amusé de la voir embarrassée.

- « Voyons Mogami-san... pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

- « Je m'excuse Tsuruga-san... je suis restée dormir bien trop longtemps »

- « Tant mieux, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée »

- « Excuse-moi !... Je ne me suis pas occupée de toi ! »

- « C'est moi qui t'ai dit d'aller dormir, n'est ce pas ? Donc pourquoi te blâmes tu ? Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi sans même que ce soit une mission LOVE ME et je t'en suis très reconnaissant... »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mandaté par une mission LOVE ME pour devoir prendre soin de toi ! C'est le rôle d'une Kouhaï de prendre soin de son Sempaï... En plus, je n'étais pas la seule à m'occuper de toi ! Yashiro-san aussi ! D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il dort encore ? »

- « Non, il est déjà parti au bureau régler quelques affaires pour moi... avec cet accident, il a un travail monstre à faire avec l'annulation de tous mes engagements actuels et la réorganisation de mon planning à venir. »

- « Il est parti ? » répéta-t-elle surprise

- « Ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi parce qu'il n'est pas là ! Je peux me gérer tout seul... tu peux disposer de ta journée comme bon te semble... »

- « Oh ! Je n'ai pas école aujourd'hui, je vais juste appeler Sawara-san pour le prévenir que je ne viendrai pas... Je ne vais pas te laisser seul hors qu'hier encore ta fièvre était montée ! »

- « Je suis un adulte... je sais prendre soin de moi... »

- « Tu te pousse aussi beaucoup au delà de tes limites ! DONC JE RESTE ! »

Il n'insista pas plus trop heureux de pouvoir la garder avec lui. Depuis la veille, il avait un bien mauvais pressentiment, la perdre définitivement s'il venait à la laisser partir. Il déposa son livret sur le canapé et réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules avant de se lever.

- « Je vais me reprendre un café... tu en veux un ? »

- « Un café ? Oh ! Euh... Mais... As-tu pris un petit déjeuner au moins ? »

- « Un café me suffit... Mais si tu veux un petit déjeuner... »

- « Je vais nous préparer un petit quelque chose, tu n'as presque rien mangé hier... et après que le médecin soit passé, j'irai rapidement me chercher quelques vêtements chez moi... »

Elle prononça les derniers mots en disparaissant à la cuisine, le laissant seul debout au milieu de son salon sans pouvoir répliquer. Elle était vraiment au petit soin pour lui et ces attentions particulières lui réchauffaient le cœur. S'il pouvait la chérir, lui montrer toute sa gratitude et son affection. S'il pouvait pour toujours l'avoir ainsi près de lui. Il en venait presque à aimer la souffrance de ses blessures qui lui donnait ce bonheur de partager un peu de cette promiscuité avec elle. Il était prêt à dévorer toutes les miettes qu'elle lui laisserait prendre et attendre, attendre patiemment qu'elle ouvre à nouveau son cœur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un idée effleura son esprit. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro tout en allant vers sa chambre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre.

[« Jeanne d'Arc, bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »]

- « Bonjour... Ren Tsuruga, je voudrai commander quelques articles, en combien de temps pourrais-je être livré ? »

[« Oh Tsuruga-san ! Eh bien... Nous pouvons vous livrer en trente minutes... que vous faut-il exactement ? »]

Il énuméra toute une liste de modèles et de différents accessoires avant de raccrocher. Satisfait, il rejoignit Kyoko dans la cuisine. Elle était encore montée sur une chaise pour atteindre le placard à casserole, alors pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Il se plaça juste derrière elle, l'entoura solidement de son bras et la déposa au sol.

- « Tsuru... »

- « Je n'ai pas très envie que tu te blesse, tu devrais me laisser faire... »

Il tendit le bras pour ouvrir le placard et en extirpa une casserole. Il la lui remit dans les mains. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, un peu gênés de se comporter en cette instant comme un vrai petit couple. Elle détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rosées.

- « Merci Tsuruga-san ! »

- « Tu aurais dû me le demander, au lieu de risquer quelques figures acrobatiques sur une chaise... tu aurais pu te faire mal si tu étais tombé »

- « Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire faire des mouvements qui auraient pu t'être douloureux »

- « Je préfère malgré tout que tu me le demande, je suis là pour t.. »

- « Tu devrais d'ailleurs retourner te reposer, je vais m'occuper du reste ! Allez ! Le médecin a dit repos complet ! » l'interrompit-elle tout en le poussant vers le salon.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW POUR SAVOIR SI LE CHAPITRE VOUS PLAIT. C'est important pour moi...**

**MERCI A CELLES QUI M'ONT LAISSE UN MOT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12 :**

Kyoko revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa les plats devant le grand brun tout en regardant d'un œil les informations à la TV. Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement les propos des journalistes. Il fut soulagé de voir que les médias s'étaient tous laisser berner par sa comédie de la veille, ainsi ses parents ne se feraient pas de soucis inutilement. La télécommande dans la main, il était sur le point de changer de programme quand le commentateur lâcha une véritable bombe. Sa main se figea en l'air, le doigt suspendu au-dessus de la touche, tout son corps pétrifié comme s'il s'était transformé en pierre. La jeune femme près de lui recracha son jus d'orange. Une goutte de sueur glacé coula le long de ses tempes pendant qu'il se tournait vers elle pour lire les expressions peintes sur son visage. Estomaquée... Abasourdie... la bouche si grande ouverte qu'une famille entière de mouche aurait pu y élire domicile.

_[Au grand désespoir de toutes ses fans, Tsuruga Ren ne serait plus célibataire. Nos correspondants affirment avoir vu l'acteur repartir des studios de TV étroitement enlacé avec une jeune femme.] _

- « MAIS ILS SONT IDIOTS OU QUOI ? » Hurla-t-elle

- « ça ne me dérange pas, quand on est célèbre... il est normal que notre vie amoureuse soit commenter, critiquer, voir même extrapoler... »

- « Oui mais là ce n'est même plus de l'extrapolation... c'est du MENSONGE PUR ET SIMPLE !... Toi de tous les hommes du Japon avec... COMMENT OSE-T-IL ? »

- « Si cela te met dans ces états là, je peux demander à Yashiro d'organiser une interview dès aujourd'hui pour tout démentir... mais bon... est-ce si important ? » énonça-t-il d'un ton calme et confiant.

Elle se sentit ridicule de s'énerver hors que le principal concerné semblait ne prêter aucun crédit aux racontars. Il était bien au-dessus de tout cela. Il avait raison de garder son calme. Il était évident que personne ne croirait une telle rumeur, Lui avec une parfaite insignifiante chose comme elle, tout ceci se noierait dans la masse comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Elle eut soudain envie de rire en le regardant. C'était tellement évident ! Un homme comme Lui... Le commentateur devait sûrement plaisanter.

- « Ne te fatigue pas ! C'est bon !haha ! Demain ils auront oubliés... » fini-t-elle par admettre

Il choisit alors d'éteindre la TV avant qu'une autre information vienne rendre la situation entre eux encore plus tendu qu'elle ne l'était à l'heure actuelle. Puis prenant son air le plus détaché possible agit comme si de rien n'était. Petit à petit, l'ambiance se détendit et ils commencèrent à discuter des différents rôles que Ren étudiait. Elle l'écoutait fascinée, les coudes sur la table et le menton reposant sur ses mains. Dès qu'il serait rétablit, il avait prévu de commencer, en plus de tous ses jobs de Model ou ses apparitions dans des clips et des publicités, le tournage de deux film en même temps pour compenser le temps perdu avec le rôle de Black Jack et son accident. Cet homme était impressionnant, passionné, infatigable et capable de jouer n'importe quel rôle. Elle l'admirait. Elle se rendait compte de la chance d'avoir pu jouer un peu avec un acteur de ce niveau et elle pria mentalement pour pouvoir à nouveau un jour lui donner la réplique.

Elle se redressa d'un bond en entendant la porte sonner et se précipita en pensant que le médecin était en avance. A l'interphone, elle fut un peu décontenancée. Au lieu de la voix grave du médecin ce fut la voix fluette d'une jeune femme qui résonna demandant à voir Monsieur Tsuruga Ren. Une seconde, elle se stoppa paniquée, en imaginant la « véritable » petite-amie de Tsuruga-san venue éclaircir la situation après les rumeurs des médias. Il la rejoignit et devant son silence appuya à sa place sur le bouton d'ouverture à distance.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, aucune fan ne peut avoir mon adresse. Il s'agit juste d'une livraison... détends-toi ! » la rassura-t-il

Une jeune femme souriante et coquette se présenta ensuite les bras chargés de paquet. Il la gratifia d'un sourire et voulu l'aider en prenant des sacs de son bras valide. Mais la demoiselle refusa catégoriquement de lui faire porter à sa place sa commande. Il l'invita alors à entrer et à déposer les différents colis dans le salon.

- « Merci Minori-chan ! Votre qualité de service et votre professionnalisme n'ont pas leur pareil dans tout le Japon ! »

- « Oh non non... Tsuruga-san ! Vous me flattez trop... il est normal pour un client tel que vous que nous mettions en place des prestations de services exceptionnelles »

Un bon de livraison signé et ils furent à nouveau seuls dans l'appartement. Kyoko était un peu curieuse de cette livraison matinale. Qu'est-ce-que Tsuruga-san avait bien pu acheter ? Cependant, elle retourna simplement s'asseoir à table et s'obligea à ne poser aucune question quand le jeune homme revint. Elle se répétait en boucle que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'elle n'avait pas à lui poser des questions sur sa vie privée et que même si elle en mourrait d'envie, elle se devait par respect de rester discrète.

Il avança jusqu'à la table et tendit sa main vers Kyoko, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

- « Peux-tu m'accorder une seconde Mogami-san ? »

- « Humm... Oui bien sûr ! Tu as sûrement besoin d'aide pour ranger tes paquets !... Dis-moi où les mettre, je vais m'en charger... retourne manger en attendant ! »

- « Peux-tu d'abord les ouvrir ? »

Elle commença alors à défaire le premier sac et à sortir les différents articles. Elle les déposait précautionneusement sur la table et avait de plus en plus peur de comprendre. Des vêtements féminins de grandes marques... tous plus beaux les uns que les autres...

- « Qu'est-ce-que... » murmura-t-elle en découvrant le contenu du deuxième paquet.

Il se pencha par dessus son épaule et joyeusement lui confirma ses craintes.

- « Je me suis dit, plutôt que de te faire courir à travers tout Tokyo pour que tu ailles chercher tes vêtements, ça serait définitivement plus pratique de t'en faire livrer quelques uns ici... alors je me suis permis de te choisir quelques ensembles, je ne pense pas m'être trompé sur la taille... »

- « Oui...mais... mais... JE NE PEUX PAS ACCEPTER ! »

- « Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il naïvement

- « Parce que ! Parce que tu n'as pas à m'acheter des vêtements ! Parce qu'il y en a beaucoup trop ! Parce que... » bégaya-t-elle

- « Tu les trouve moche ? »

- « NON ! Ils sont absolument sublimes ! MAIS ILS SONT TROP CHER ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! »

- « Si tu les trouve jolis, accepte-les en signe de gratitude pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! »

- « NON ! Rends-les ! Je ne peux pas te laisser gaspiller ton argent pour moi ! »

- « Que veux-tu ? j'aime dépenser de l'argent pour toi... tu m'enlèverai ma dernière joie ?... déjà que je ne peux plus jouer en ce moment ! » plaida-t-il avec des yeux de petit chiot abandonné à faire craquer le plus dur des cœurs.

- « Arrête de sortir des répliques de Cain Heel et d'avoir ce genre d'expression ! Ce n'est pas juste !... Rends-les, je ne peux pas les accepter ! »

- « Je ne les rendrai pas... alors si tu ne les prends pas... veux-tu bien les mettre à la poubelle pour moi » répliqua-t-il froidement avant de s'en aller le visage fermé.

- « Tsuruga-san ! »

Il était parti s'allonger sur son lit, un peu fâcher qu'elle refuse le moindre cadeau de sa part. Timidement elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il roula sur le flanc pour qu'elle ne voit pas sa tristesse percer à travers son masque.

- « Tsuruga-san » murmura-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers lui

Il grogna un peu en fermant les yeux.

- « Tsuruga-san, excuse-moi... je ne voulais pas te fâcher... » continua-t-elle en décalant de sa main quelques mèches brunes.

Il essaya de retenir un frisson en sentant ses mains sur lui. Il essaya d'ignorer l'envie grandissante de se retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Accepte-les alors ! » souffla-t-il un peu triste

- « Tsuruga-san, tu ne peux pas gaspiller ton argent comme ça ! »

- « A quoi me sert tout mon argent si je ne peux pas le dépenser ? Je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour me permettre ce genre d'achat. »

- « Je ne peux pas les accepter... »

- « Bien ! Jettes-les ! » avait-il répondu tout en pensant _« Vas-y jettes mon amour puisque tu n'en veux pas non plus ! »_

- « Non ! Tu es fou ! On peut tout simplement les rendre... »

- « Personne d'autre que toi ne portera ce que je t'ai choisi... » affirma-t-il en la regardant dans le fond de l'âme. _Je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi_

Son regard si triste... son regard perçant s'arrima à la boite à cauchemar. Une secousse violente comme un électrochoc l'ébranla. Dans ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il lui demandait de l'achever, d'arrêter cette douleur qui l'envahissait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face...Elle ne pouvait lui résister.

- « Mogami-san... »

Elle ne devait pas l'entendre. Elle le coupa aussi sec.

- « J'accepte pour cette fois car je ne peux concevoir que tu jettes des articles de cette valeur sans aucune raison... Mais ne recommence jamais plus ! Tu ne me dois rien, bien au contraire... Je te suis bien trop redevable et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais payer mes dettes envers toi. »

Il pivota complètement vers elle et se redressa en position assise. Elle ne bougea pas, pétrifié devant son visage d'ange. Il l'entoura de son bras et s'affaissa contre elle, lovant ainsi sa tête sur sa petite épaule et nichant son visage contre son cou. Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, un murmure étouffé pour retenir ses émotions, pour conserver ces non-dits, derniers remparts avant de succomber à sa folie.

- « Je n'attends pas de retour, j'ai juste envie de te donner... »

Les sons, souffles torturés, se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, firent danser quelques mèches contre le fin épiderme de son cou. La légère vibration sonore se répandit sur sa peau en un micro-frisson. Un soupir ponctua sa phrase et doucement il desserra son étreinte. Il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard et se rallongea sur le flanc.

- « Je vais dormir un peu » mentit-il pour la faire partir, pour être seul avec ses sentiments et ne pas mettre en action ses envies inavouables.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas sans risquer de la perdre définitivement. Indigent, il préférait conserver cette hypocrite comédie que de ne plus la revoir.

**JESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS PLAIRA, MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW **

**Tous vos messages m'ont fait trés plaisir... MERCI !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13 :**

La semaine suivante, elle resta à son appartement oscillant entre l'envie de fuir à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui et l'incapacité de l'abandonner. Il était parfois tellement proche d'elle, comme s'il transposait sans s'en rendre compte son comportement de Cain Heel à sa vie réelle. D'un côté, elle était contente de retrouver de cette complicité qu'ils avaient créé pendant le tournage. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette intimité qu'ils partageaient tous les jours, de se retrouver face à lui sans l'armure de son rôle et être si incroyablement proche. Tous ces gestes simples qu'elle faisait pour lui, ses gestes qui la troublaient souvent plus que de raison...Sa main qu'elle touchait pour lui ouvrir quelque chose à sa place... sa peau qu'elle frôlait quand elle l'aidait à enfiler une chemise... et son regard irrésistible ! Toutes ces petites choses qui par petit coup érodaient les barrières érigées autour de son cœur. Elle aurait dû le fuir... mais en même tant que cette peur grandissante, elle devenait de plus en plus prisonnière, incapable de se détourner de lui. Quand elle partait pour son tournage de box-R ou à l'école, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et elle rentrait sitôt son travail terminé pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle était irrémédiablement attiré comme si un champ magnétique s'était créé entre eux et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de lui.

Mais le temps de cette intimité privilégiée devait prendre fin. Après quelques jours, la fièvre fini par s'estomper progressivement. Le médecin fut heureux de leur annoncer que le pneumothorax et l'infection s'étaient enfin résorbés et qu'il était à présent complètement hors de danger. Il n'aurait plus besoin de chaperon pour veiller sur lui et il était à nouveau libre de reprendre une vie normale. Cette nouvelle les enchanta, mais une partie d'elle su d'avance qu'elle se sentirait seule. Elle avait pris goût à leurs discussions quand ils mangeaient ensemble, à l'écouter lui prodiguer mille conseils sur le métier d'acteur en commentant les différents scripts qu'il lisait, à passer le regarder quand il dormait. Ne plus le voir... Elle n'avait pas d'excuse pour rester, en fait elle aurait dû se sentir soulagé de pouvoir enfin reprendre ses distances et d'éviter sa boite à cauchemar d'être exposé à pareille calamité. Pourtant... une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ces moments passés ensemble.

Elle partait. Elle partait... Ces jours heureux étaient terminés.

En fin d'après-midi, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires dans un sac et était venu lui dire au revoir. Il lui avait simplement souri affablement et remercié pour avoir pris soin de lui pendant sa convalescence. Il l'avait regardé partir sans savoir comment la retenir hors qu'il aurait voulu l'emprisonner pour la garder avec lui. Il avait tellement souhaité que cet instant n'arrive jamais... il avait tellement rêver qu'elle veuille rester avec lui... Ces quelques jours avaient été si tendre, si doux à son cœur. Il avait voulu croire... Mais les rêves ont une fin et le réveil est parfois brutal. Il était maintenant assis seul sur le canapé de son salon. Après tout ce temps passé avec elle, il venait à l'imaginer sortant de la cuisine ou s'asseyant à côté de lui pour lire par dessus son épaule, le souvenir de son odeur chavirant encore son cœur. Il se leva et se posta en face de sa grande baie vitrée, Tokyo et ses lumières, Tokyo et quelques parts la lumière de sa chambre peut-être. Il sorti de sa poche son portable. Le son de sa voix. Un soupir aussi profond que sa solitude s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle lui manquait déjà.

Le visage collé contre la vitre du taxi qui l'éloignait de lui, elle semblait admiré atonique le spectacle de l'animation des rues et de leurs boutiques, les travailleurs pressés de rentrer chez eux, les mamans, bras chargés de provision, qui trottaient d'échoppe en échoppe pour faire leur course en traînant leurs gamins avec elles, les amoureux qui main dans la main flânaient, insouciant, au milieu de la cohue de la ville. Son visage se tourna pour ne pas perdre des yeux un couple qui avait attiré son attention. Une jeune fille, un sourire rayonnant, un jeune homme lui entourant sa taille, leur bonheur, eux, au milieu de ce tableau grouillant, eux, exemple évident du mensonge de cette société. Elle n'aimait plus et n'aimerait jamais plus, telle était la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Son cœur réduit en cendre ne renaîtrait jamais. Car derrière ces sourires ne pouvaient se cacher que des larmes.

Elle passa la porte du Daruyama et salua ses hébergeurs, Okami-san l'accueilli avec un sourire tandis que Taisho la mine renfrognée ne lui adressa qu'un discret signe de tête tout en continuant à cuisiner. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Kyoko était devenue un peu comme leur fille et le fait qu'elle découche toute la semaine l'avait irrité. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, mais comme un père, il se sentait obligé de veiller sur elle. La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et ce n'est qu'en refermant le panneau de sa porte que son masque joyeux se fissura. A ses pieds était posé son sac. Un sac contenant les nombreux vêtements que lui avait offert Tsuruga-san. La fermeture éclair glissa accompagnée d'un petit crissement et elle commença à ranger les différents ensembles dans son armoire. Couleurs, matières, formes, le choix qu'il avait eu était des plus judicieux. Des cadeaux si nombreux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout porter. Un remerciement avait-il dit. Mais elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter des présents aussi luxueux. Cet homme. Cet homme et son maudit regard d'ange. Son visage. Son sourire... Elle se sentait impuissante face à lui. En fait, il avait ce don naturel pour vous manipuler en tant que co-acteur lors d'un tournage et hélas, il était tout aussi effrayant dans sa vie réelle. Il avait ce pouvoir, un regard et on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Rien ne pouvait vous préparer à l'affronter et pire que tout... plus on était à son contact et plus on en créait une addiction. Tsuruga-san était une drogue puissante, une drogue qui annihilait toute votre réflexion, qui créait un manque dès qu'on s'en trouvait privé.

Elle déposa le dernier vêtement et alla s'accouder à la rambarde de la fenêtre. Le nez levé vers le ciel étoilé, elle se demanda s'il dormait déjà. Combien de nuit était elle passé dans sa chambre pour vérifier que sa fièvre n'était pas montée ? Combien de nuit était-elle restée plus que nécessaire juste pour le regarder dormir ? Son visage endormi, une des images favorites de Tsuruga-san qu'elle avait stockée dans sa mémoire, au même titre que son air embarrassé quand elle l'aidait à manger. Ses joues légèrement rosées contrastaient tellement avec son visage si sérieux habituellement que cette expression était définitivement trop adorable. Elle sourit en ce disant que ce Tsuruga-san là presque personne ne devait le connaître et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir découvert cet autre pan de lui. Au fond, plus elle le connaissait et plus elle voulait en découvrir davantage.

Le lendemain, incapable de rester inactif dans son appartement devenu soudain trop grand et trop vide sans elle, Ren décida de se rendre à la LME. Yashiro leva la tête en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et accueillit l'acteur avec un sourire en coin.

- « Le médecin t'autorise à peine à sortir que tu t'empresses de courir au bureau »

- « Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je reste enfermer chez moi... alors autant optimiser mon temps. Je me suis dit que je pourrais d'ores et déjà venir pour les signatures des différents contrats, voir faire les premiers meeting avant les tournages. »

- « En effet... c'est envisageable... mais te reposer ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée non plus »

D'un geste de la main, Ren balaya ces mots comme si sa réflexion était superficielle et se pencha par dessus les liasses de documents qui encombraient le bureau pour jeter un œil aux offres qu'étudiaient son manager. Il attrapa les papiers et parcouru rapidement le premier.

- « Bien ! Confirme ma présence pour cette après-midi ! »

- « Tu veux aller à cet interview ? »

- « Il faut bien que je fasse quelques apparitions publiques sinon les gens vont finir par penser que je suis mort... alors accepte cette offre ! »

Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il ait eu le temps de regarder les autres feuillets. Le président. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas être présent dans l'immeuble sans que le président n'en soit immédiatement informé. Il s'excusa sommairement auprès de son manager et lui demanda d'arranger ses rendez-vous pour la semaine avant de disparaître.

Franchissant les immenses portes en chêne du bureau du président, il découvrit que le décor avait été complètement changé... encore... en un style de palais de maharadja. Lory se leva pour accueillir le jeune acteur, entoura son bras autour de ses épaules et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une flopée de coussin. Un sourire mielleux collé au visage, le regard inquisiteur, le président le fixa intensément.

- « Alors Ren, te revoilà parmi nous... ton père m'a appelé pour me demander de tes nouvelles et savoir si ta conférence n'était pas qu'une mise en scène »

- « Il s'en fait beaucoup trop ! Que lui avez-vous répondu ? »

- « Je suis allé dans ton sens, sinon nous pouvions être sûr qu'il prenait le premier avion pour te rejoindre... »

- « Vous avez bien fait, il est inutile qu'il s'inquiète pour si peu. »

- « Ren, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir à moi... Je suis tout de même au courant de la situation réelle et j'avais un compte rendu journalier de ton véritable état ! D'ailleurs petit cachottier, n'aurais-tu pas omis de me dire que tu sors avec Kyoko ? Il faut que ce soit les médias qui me l'apprennent... »

- « Les médias inventent toutes sortes d'histoires comme toujours... N'est elle pas toujours dans la section Love Me ? Son comportement aujourd'hui est toujours le même, n'est ce pas ? Alors... demandez-moi encore si je sors avec Kyoko ! »

- « C'est vrai ! Tu marques un point... Mais n'est-elle pas resté veiller sur toi ? »

- « En effet... et dès que le médecin a déclaré que j'étais hors de danger, elle est reparti... Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter »

- « Mais pendant cette semaine... il n'y a rien eu entre vous ? »

- « Pouvons-nous parler d'autres choses au lieu de tourner autour du vide de ma vie affective ? Il ne s'est rien passé... c'est mieux ainsi de toute façon... »

Après un long moment de discussion sur la fin du tournage de BJ, son accident et l'organisation de ses prochains contrats, Ren et le président quittèrent ensemble le grand bureau pour aller déjeuner. Yashiro attendait patiemment adossé à une grande colonne de marbre du hall d'entrée quand l'acteur et le président sortirent des ascenseurs. Le jeune manager vint à leurs rencontres en quelques enjambés.

- « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda Yashiro

- « Dans une minute... Maria-chan ne devrait pas tarder » répondit le président

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que la voix de la petite fille résonna à travers tout le hall.

- « Ren ! Ren ! Tu es revenu ! » chanta la petite demoiselle.

Elle courut jusqu'au grand acteur et lui agrippa la taille. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et elle lui enlaça le cou en le couvrant de baiser sur la joue. Il l'entoura de son bras et la souleva tout en se relevant. Les démonstrations d'affections de la petite fille le faisait comme toujours sourire.

- « OH Ren-san ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi ! » dit-elle en serrant plus fort ses petits bras autour de son cou.

Une frêle silhouette habillée d'un uniforme rose les rejoignit à son tour. Elle se courba pour les saluer, puis elle tendit les bras instinctivement vers la petite fille.

- « Maria-chan, viens dans mes bras... Tsuruga-san est encore blessé, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse mal »

- « Tout va bien Mogami-san, Maria-chan n'est vraiment pas lourde, je peux la porter... je ne suis pas en sucre non plus » la rassura Ren

- « Oui... mais ce n'est pas prudent » insista la jeune femme

La petite fille embrassa une dernière fois tendrement la joue du bel acteur et relâcha son cou.

- « tu peux rester Maria-chan si tu veux... » proposa-t-il à l'enfant

- « ma grande soeur à raison »

Kyoko l'aida à descendre et la petite fille s'empressa de prendre la main du jeune homme.

- « Grand-père a dit que tu allais déjeuner avec nous. C'est vrai ? » demanda Maria avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- « Oui, nous déjeunons tous ensemble ! » confirma Ren en souriant avant de se tourner vers Kyoko et de lui proposer de se joindre à eux également.

- « Euh... et bien, je ne sais pas... je ne peux pas vous accompagner dans cette tenue » bégaya-t-elle tout en cherchant une excuse plausible pour refuser ce déjeuner.

- « Vas donc te changer, nous t'attendons ! » proposa Ren

Yashiro et le président échangèrent un regard complice en observant ces deux-là, la coloration des joues de la jeune femme et le sourire tendre du jeune homme... il était évident qu'il y avait plus entre eux que du simple Kouhaï/Sempaï. Lory poussa gentiment Kyoko vers les ascenseurs.

- « Allons, allons Mogami-kun ! Assez tergiversé, monter vous changer ! »

Dans le hall, le petit groupe patientait. Yashiro et le président étaient en pleine conversation sur les projets de l'acteur, tandis que Maria monopolisait l'attention de son cher Ren au moment où un curieux couple passa les portes de l'immeuble. Un homme boitant sur ses béquilles accompagné par une jeune femme à l'allure réservée se dirigèrent vers le comptoir d'accueil. Poliment l'homme demanda aux hôtesses comment il pouvait rencontrer Tsuruga Ren. Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre en souriant affablement qu'elles ne pouvaient communiquer aucune information aux sujets du personnel de l'agence. L'homme insista mais leur réponse fut catégorique.

- « Eh bien j'attendrai la journée, la semaine entière s'il le faut, mais il faut que je le vois ! » affirma-t-il

En allant s'asseoir sur un banc, l'homme balaya du regard le vaste hall d'entrée et reconnu la haute silhouette de son bienfaiteur à moitié masquée par les énormes colonnes de marbre. Il récupéra promptement ses béquilles et avança en claudiquant vers le petit groupe. En appuie précaire sur ses béquilles il se courba autant qu'il pu en signe de respect devant le grand acteur, la jeune femme l'accompagnant l'imitant.

- « Tsuruga-sama ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger... je voulais venir en personne vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

- « Voyons ! Relevez-vous ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déplacer jusqu'ici... vous m'avez déjà assez remercier sur là-bas »

- « Non Tsuruga-sama ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, on m'a dit que vous étiez déjà parti ! Je me suis senti confus de n'avoir même pas pu vous remercier hors que vous m'aviez sorti de cet enfer. Vous avez... » bredouilla l'homme entre des larmes de reconnaissances.

- « C'est bon... oublions tout ça... j'accepte vos remerciements... c'est fini, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans tous ces états. » le coupa Ren en tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule de l'inconnu pour clore ses remerciements embarrassants.

- « Je suis propriétaire d'un petit Ryokan, je sais ce n'est certainement pas de votre standing, mais permettez-moi de vous inviter à passer quelques jours chez moi quand bon vous semblera ! »

- « C'est très gentil, mais j'ai un planning assez chargé et je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de prendre encore du retard... vous ne me devez rien... je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste » argumenta Ren

Le jeune femme réservée qui s'était tenue en retrait en baissant les yeux jusqu'à présent avança d'un pas vers l'acteur et releva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

- « Tsuruga-sama, vous avez sauvé mon frère... il est impensable pour nous de ne pas vous remercier comme il se doit. Si nous ne pouvons vous accueillir, pouvons nous au moins faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

- « Non rien du tout merci... j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! » plaida Ren embarrassé devant les larmes de la jeune femme.

- « Je ne sais pas... vous avez votre bras blessé... je peux éventuellement m'occuper à votre place de toutes vos taches ménagères et de cuisiner pour vous... »

- « Non vraiment ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister... J'ai déjà une personne qui s'occupe du ménage et je ne mange presque jamais chez moi »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et captant l'image de Kyoko du coin de l'oeil, le président eu une idée. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, il avait un nouveau pion à placer sur l'échiquier.

- « Ren ! Pourquoi refuse-tu leur aide ? Ne vois tu pas que tu leur ferai plaisir à accepter ? Après tout je suis sûr que ça rassurera tout le monde de savoir que tu as quelqu'un pour te préparer de bon repas et s'occuper de toi ! » lança le président l'air de rien

Ren jaugea du regard son patron. Il sentait d'avance qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais coup. Il s'apprêtait à refuser une nouvelle fois quand Lory le prit de court.

- « Mademoiselle, allez à son appartement à 19h ! Yashiro-san vous donnera l'adresse et vous ouvrira... comme ça le problème est réglé » annonça le président

- « Non... ce n'est pas la peine ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me préparer mes repas ! » plaida Ren

Ren tournant le dos aux ascenseurs n'avait pas vu Kyoko arriver. La jeune actrice approcha timidement en voyant ces inconnus en pleine conversation avec le petit groupe. Elle n'entendit que la fin de la réponse de Ren et se senti particulièrement visée.

- « Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère » bredouilla Kyoko

Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir que _sa chère_ Kyoko était déjà de retour. Etait-elle arrivée depuis longtemps ? Il se mordit la lèvre à l'idée qu'elle ait entendu sa dernière phrase. Mais comment pouvait-il corriger ce malentendu ? Il ne pouvait certes pas affirmer ouvertement qu'il ne voulait de personne sauf elle pour prendre soin de lui. Le pouvait-il ?

- « Mogami-san... tu es déjà revenue ! » s'exclama Ren un peu mal à l'aise

La jeune femme détailla un instant les deux acteurs et elle comprit sa méprise.

- « Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé que ma proposition risquerait de déranger votre compagne ! » dit-elle en se courbant dans un mouvement d'excuse

- « Compagne ? » répéta l'actrice avant de comprendre que la dame parlait d'elle « Je ne suis pas sa compagne, je suis sa Kouhaï... les médias racontent n'importe quoi, il ne faut pas les écouter ! Hahaha ! »

- « Ha ? Vous n'êtes pas sa compagne ? Mais je... je croyais » dit-elle un peu confuse.

Son expérience en hôtellerie lui avait permis de rencontrer de nombreux couples et ces deux là avaient pourtant tous les signes. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser et surtout quoi dire. Ce fut le président qui reprit à nouveau la main pour lancer les dés.

- « Ren, cette charmante personne se propose de s'occuper de toi pour payer sa dette d'honneur. Serais-tu sans cœur pour être prêt à la faire pleurer ? »

- « bien sûr que non » répondit-il en camoufla sa colère grandissante envers son patron qui le mettait en si mauvaise posture par un sourire commercial.

- « Donc 19h Mademoiselle » annonça fièrement Lory

- « Oh merci Monsieur ! Merci Tsuruga-sama ! J'y serai à 19h ! » répondit joyeusement la jeune femme.

**Un chapitre un peu plus long... J'espère qu'il vous a plu, **

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14**

Kyoko ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Qui étaient ces gens ? Et que se passait-il à 19h ?Mais surtout pourquoi Tsuruga-san était en colère ? Il avait son faux sourire et cette aura meurtrière qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Que s'était-il passé ? Lui avait-on fait des remarques sur l'incident du studio de TV ? Cela dit, elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il soit furieux si quelqu'un avait eu la bêtise de croire à ses rumeurs. Allait-il l'éviter dorénavant pour qu'elle n'entache pas sa réputation ? Elle se sentait un peu triste à l'idée de ne plus revoir Tsuruga-san en dehors du travail. Elle baissa la tête penaude... elle l'avait certainement mis dans une position désagréable. Toute à ses pensées noires, elle se laissait envahir par la déprime et ne remarqua même pas le regard du jeune acteur sur elle.

Ren cherchait un moyen pour se dépêtrer de cet engagement sans ne froisser personne. Il était persuader que le président lui avait collé cette inconnue sur le dos pour le punir d'avoir laisser partir Kyoko... Ah ! Il était le cobaye de cet homme, une marionnette qu'il poussait dans un piège puis dans un autre... et Kyoko que devait-elle penser de toute cette histoire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle près de lui ? Qu'il préférait la remplacer par une autre ? Allez savoir ce que cette jeune femme à l'imagination débordante allait pouvoir s'inventer ! Il reporta son attention sur la dite jeune, un nuage sombre l'auréolait. Elle avait sûrement très mal pris cette situation. Il se pencha vers elle et décala doucement les mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux.

- « Mogami-san... » prononça-t-il avec un pincement au cœur en imaginant qu'elle le boudait.

Sortie brusquement de ses réflexions, elle releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, et réalisa qu'il la regardait. Qu'allait-il dire ? Allait-il lui demander de partir sur le champ ? Elle attendait en retenant son souffle la sanction qui lui tomberait dessus.

- « Tu es magnifique !... je te remercie d'avoir la gentillesse de porter mon cadeau... ça me fait très plaisir » murmura-t-il avec son sourire innocent

Mieux aurait valu qu'il lui crie dessus ou qu'il lui sorte quelques méchancetés plutôt que cette phrase avec ce sourire. Mieux aurait valu ! L'assourdissant vacarme de son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles, complètement noyée dans ces grands yeux en amandes, elle était tétanisée. Rouge et tétanisée. Comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose de façon si naturelle ? Il devait sans doute faire ce type de compliment à tout va, sans même en penser un seul mot. C'est ça ! Tsuruga-san était le genre d'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter le moral de toutes les filles un peu en déprime par un mot gentil... une sorte de play-boy mélangé à un prince charmant. Elle se courba prestement.

- « Oh c'est moi qui devrait te remercier d''avoir eu la bienveillance de me faire d'aussi beaux cadeaux... » bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

- « redresse-toi, tu n'as pas à me remercier c'était tout naturel... allons déjeuner ! »

Le petit groupe se mit en route et grimpa dans l'immense limousine siglée LME. Un salon avait été réservée par le Président dans l'un de ses restaurants favoris. Niché tout en haut d'une tour, une baie vitrée intégrale donnant une vue imprenable sur Tokyo, ce restaurant était renommé pour la qualité de ses mets. Un maître d'hôtel en livrée blanc les accueilli avec tout le respect dû à des personnes de leur standing. Il les conduisit avec discrétion jusqu'à leur salon particulier et leur servis des boissons. Kyoko regardait admirative le somptueux décor. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait pensé manger un jour dans un endroit pareil... dans un endroit où les couverts étaient en argent et les verres en cristal. Tout n'était que perfection, luxe et raffinement. Un lieu dont les gens du commun comme elle ne peuvent même pas soupçonner l'existence. Elle était là, au milieu de tout ça, mal à l'aise d'être dépareillé par rapport aux décors et à ces gens qu'elle accompagnait. Eux... ces êtres au dessus des autres... Le président, Tsuruga-san... Tsuruga-san ! Cet homme ne devait pas être entièrement humain pour être si beau. Maria-chan s'était installé sur ses genoux et le couvrait de gestes tendres qui le faisaient sourire... ce sourire ! Il est des êtres dont la seule présence illumine les lieux. Peu importe où il se trouvait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait... Tsuruga-san était toujours Tsuruga-san. Elle aurait beau travailler, essayer de se perfectionner... Tsuruga-san était juste hors d'atteinte. C'était un peu comme vouloir apprendre à voler hors qu'on avait pas d'aile.

Yashiro était un peu perplexe devant le tour qu'avait joué le président à Ren. D'habitude, il était plutôt ravi des situations qu'il créait... mais ce coup-ci il ne comprenait plus rien. Que lui passait-il par la tête ? Coller une parfaite inconnue chez Ren à la place de Kyoko ! Pourquoi diable les séparait-il ? Son couple favori mit en touche... sa vie amoureuse par procuration au placard !Boudeur, il jetait des coups d'oeil mauvais en direction du Président comme s'il était un enfant qu'on avait privé de dessert.

Lory se pencha alors vers lui et chuchota suffisamment bas pour que personne n'entende ses propos

- « Ne trouve-tu pas que cette femme avait des manières de Kyoko ? Elle sera parfaite ! » souffla-t-il connaissant instinctivement les pensées du manager

- « Huh ? Qu'est ce que vous mijoter ? » murmura Yashiro

- « Regarde juste comment Kyoko-chan fixe Ren depuis tout à l'heure... Il est son centre d'intérêt et quelqu'un va le monopoliser à sa place... Que pourrait-il se passer ? » termina-t-il un sourire diabolique aux lèvres

Le maître d'hôtel apporta les différents plats sous des somptueuses cloche en argent et servi la table. Le président choisi un excellent cru de vin rouge français pour accompagner le repas et fit remplir les verres de Ren et Yashiro. Bien plus intéressé par le délicieux nectar emplissant son verre que la nourriture occupant son assiette, l'acteur porta la coupe à sa bouche, mais une petite main vint la lui arracher avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tremper ses lèvres.

- « Tu ne dois pas boire d'alcool... c'est fortement déconseillé avec les médicaments que tu prends » le sermonna Kyoko

- « Quelques gorgées ne me tueront pas ! » plaida-t-il

- « Non ! Tu devrais manger plutôt ! » dit-elle tout en lui coupant en petit morceau sa viande.

Elle était sur le point de remplir sa fourchette pour le nourrir comme elle en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux chez lui, lorsqu'elle réalisa que son geste était inapproprié dans un restaurant. Pas étonnant que Tsuruga-san ait été fâché contre elle si elle se permettait un comportement si familier en dehors du cadre de ses soins. Elle recula hâtivement sur sa chaise et reprit une posture plus adéquat pour quelqu'un comme elle. La tête baissée, elle se focalisa sur son assiette et ne remarqua pas que Yashiro et le Président avaient des yeux pleins d'étoiles à la voir se comporter comme si elle était la petite femme de Ren. Le jeune acteur avait le cœur sur une sorte de montagne russe, tantôt heureux des progrès évident entre eux, tantôt jeter dans le vide par cette barrière qu'elle dressait subitement. Tentant désespérément de camoufler ses émotions, il esquissa un semblant de sourire et se laissa nourrir par la petite Maria qui avait décidé de prendre le relais. La fillette était transportée de joie à chaque bouchée qu'il avalait.

- « Ren, quand je serai grande... on se mariera ? »

- « Je serai trop vieux pour que tu veuilles encore de moi Maria-chan ! »

- « Mais tu ne voudrais pas d'une petite femme qui s'occupe de toi ? »

- « Quel homme ne voudrai pas d'une femme qui prend soin de lui ?... je mangerai même sans faim par la main de celle que j'aime... »

- « Oooh ! J'aurai dû dire à grand-père que je m'occuperai de toi à la place de cette inconnue ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes amoureux d'elle ! »

Kyoko tilta en entendant parler à nouveau de l'inconnue. Qui était-elle et que signifiait toute cette histoire ? Curieuse, elle leva le nez et s'incrusta dans la conversation.

- « Je suis sans doute bien indiscrète, mais qui étaient ces gens tout à l'heure ? » demanda Kyoko

- « L'homme qui était avec moi à la montagne et sa soeur » répondit simplement Ren

- « Ah... C'est gentil d'être venu prendre de tes nouvelles et donc le rendez-vous de 19h c'est pour dîner avec eux ce soir alors ? » répliqua-t-elle enthousiaste

- « Pas tout à fait... Je n'ai donné aucun rendez-vous, par contre une certaine personne s'est permise d'inviter quelqu'un chez moi sans ma permission ! » grommela Ren entre ses dents

- « Je ne pense qu'à ton bien mon petit... il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi le temps que tu te rétablisses... je suis sûr que cette jeune femme fera ça très bien » argumenta fièrement le Président devant les reproches du jeune acteur.

Cette jeune femme allait s'installer avec Tsuruga-san chez lui, comme elle, à sa place... Cette femme allait s'occuper de lui. Réussira-t-elle à le raisonner pour qu'il se repose ? Saura-t-elle ce qu'il aime manger ? Portera-t-elle sa fourchette à sa bouche pour le convaincre ? Cette image lui serra le cœur. L'imaginer se faire nourrir par cette femme la peinait étrangement. Elle était comme un mouchoir usagé qu'on remplaçait voilà tout.

- « Je n'apprécie pas trop cette intrusion dans ma vie privée ! Je pense être suffisamment bien entouré pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'un membre du public entre chez moi » grogna Ren de plus en plus énervé à l'idée de se dépêtrer de cette situation

- « Voyons, cette jeune femme ne veut qu'exprimer sa reconnaissance pour les actes que tu as accompli. Et cesse un peu d'être égoïste ! Yashiro-san et Kyoko-chan ont le droit de se reposer. Tout le monde est content... J'ai quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi et la dame repart heureuse d'avoir payé sa dette envers toi » plaida Lory.

_« Egoïste »_ Il en était venu à devenir égoïste. Il ne voulait que Kyoko près de lui. S'il pouvait, il la garderait prisonnière juste pour l'avoir tout le temps avec de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit... Il soupira.

- « Grand-père je ne veux pas qu'une femme tourne autour de Ren et qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle » pleurnicha Maria

- « En fait... techniquement... c'est plutôt elle qui risque de tomber amoureuse de lui... » intervint Yashiro

- « AARRRGGGHHH ! C'est vrai ! Elle va sûrement essayer de lui sauter dessus ! » paniqua la petite fille.

- « Ren est grand, il a l'habitude des femmes et saura quoi faire... Et s'il tombe amoureux.. eh bien, c'est tout le bien que je lui souhaite ! » conclu le président.

Lory jeta un œil à ses deux protégés. Hélas ses paroles avaient été vaines. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient écouter la conversation, ils étaient plongés dans un profond mutisme au bord de la dépression. Le président leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux là étaient irrécupérable !

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**

**J'espère que mon histoire ne commence pas à vous assommer d'ennui**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15 :**

Directement après l'interview, Ren rentra chez lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder avec qui que ce soit. La porte refermé derrière lui, il ôta ses chaussures et avança dans le long couloir. Le silence, omniprésent, étouffant, douloureux... Le silence l'envahissant jusque dans ses os. De tout le repas, elle ne lui avait presque plus adressé la parole. Elle avait évité son regard. Elle avait bâti entre eux un mur infranchissable. Il s'avachit sur son canapé en proie à une profonde désolation. La solitude. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué auparavant. Il aimait même ce retrouver dans son grand appartement loin du bruit de la foule et des flash des appareil photo. Pourtant aujourd'hui, cette solitude lui était cruelle. Elle était comme un poignard que l'on tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son cœur. Il devait s'occuper, reprendre sa vie en main où il deviendrait fou. Il sorti de sa poche son portable et composa le numéro de son manager.

- « Yashiro... es-tu encore au bureau ? »

- « Ren ?... euh.. oui... »

- « Nous allons gagner du temps sur mon planning pour que je démarre les tournages le plus rapidement possible... Compacte au maximum cette semaine tous mes rendez-vous pour les meetings et les interviews... la semaine prochaine, je pense que je pourrai bouger un peu mon bras, tu placeras tous mes boulots de Model et autres apparitions qui ne nécessite pas que je fasse trop de mouvement... »

- « Ren tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu ne compte pas reprendre ta cadence de travail dès maintenant ? C'est trop tôt ! »

- « Le médecin a dit que je pouvais reprendre une vie normale non ? »

- « Mais ton rythme de vie habituel n'est pas normal ! »

- « Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps... S'il te plaît fais-le ! »

- « Ren... »

- « S'il te plaît... j'en ai besoin » le supplia-t-il

- « Ren... »

- « Je compte sur toi »

Sa montre indiqua 19h et comme prévu Yashiro se présenta à l'immeuble de la star. La jeune femme salua le manager en se courbant respectueusement. Le jeune homme fut interloqué par une sensation de déjà vu, la remarque du président lui revient en mémoire. Il l'invita à le suivre et lui fit passer les sécurités, car il était impossible pour une personne étrangère de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Il resta l'observer dans le hall, dans l'ascenseur et jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement. Il était évident qu'elle avait des airs de Kyoko dans ses manières et dans sa démarche. A quoi pensait le président ? Rendre Kyoko jalouse ou faire que Ren tombe amoureux de cette copie ? Il ne savait plus, il était un peu perdu avec la dernière remarque qu'avait fait le président _« Et s'il tombe amoureux.. eh bien, c'est tout le bien que je lui souhaite ! » avait-t-il dit_. Il déverrouilla la porte avec sa clé et s'annonça à l'entrée. Ren les attendaient dans le salon. Il était concentré sur des recherches et mit quelques secondes à se décrocher de son ordinateur portable pour venir les saluer.

La jeune femme rougit en le regardant se relever. Il avait ses cheveux un peu en bataille et sa chemise à moitié ouverte dévoilant son torse plutôt bien fait. Avec sa politesse et son sourire charmant coutumier, il les accueilli. Elle était hypnotisée. Quand elle l'avait croisé plus tôt ce matin, toute confuse de voir l'homme qui avait sauvé son frère,elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était beau, encore plus beau en vrai que sur toutes les photos où tous les films de lui. Elle n'était pas particulièrement une fan, peu encline à s'intéresser au cinéma, mais comme toute femme au Japon, elle avait déjà vu le visage de Tsuruga Ren et ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était indéniablement plaisant à voir. Mais à cet instant, sans artifice d'aucune sorte, il était particulièrement sexy. Elle se courba hâtivement pour le saluer avec déférence.

- « Bonsoir Tsuruga-sama ! Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter ma venue... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » débita-t-elle maladroitement

- « Peut-être déjà me dire votre nom pour commencer... » la taquina-t-il gentiment

Elle se releva en rougissant furieusement et masqua en partie son visage avec ses mains pour masquer son embarras.

- « Oh... excusez-moi ! Je manque à tout mes devoirs... je... je... je m'appelle Myû Yashi » bredouilla-t-elle timidement

- « Détendez-vous... il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, je ne vais pas vous manger ! » plaisanta-t-il pour la mettre à l'aise

- « Manger ! … Ah... Euh... Que désirez-vous manger Tsuruga-sama ? »

- « Pour dire vrai, je n'aime pas l'idée d'exploiter quelqu'un pour me servir... »

- « S'il vous plaît Tsuruga-sama, c'est la moindre des choses étant donné tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère. »

- « Il ne me doit rien et vous encore moins... vous n'êtes pas obligé... »

- « J'insiste c'est notre façon de montrer notre gratitude ! Mon grand frère m'a tout raconté et ce que je peux faire est bien peu par rapport à... »

- « Puisque vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'ici pour me cuisiner quelques choses... J'accepte ! Je vous laisse libre de choisir ce que vous voulez faire » la coupa-t-il pour éviter qu'elle ne dévoile des choses qu'il avait omis de mentionner à son manager.

- « Mais vous n'avez pas un plat préféré ou une envie particulière »

- « juste une chose, je ne mange pas de dessert en général... Je vais vous conduire à la cuisine »

Le revirement de comportement de l'acteur parut louche à Yashiro qui le scruta intensément. Ren avait accepté bien vite hors qu'il avait cru dans un premier temps qu'il cherchait vraiment à se débarrasser de la jeune femme. Le manager se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant que le jeune homme montrait à la demoiselle où trouver les différents éléments. Ren était comme toujours égal à lui-même, cette bienveillance et cette galanterie qui ne pouvaient laisser insensible aucune femme. Myû se tenait à côté de lui et ne l'écoutait que partiellement, envoûtée par le charme qu'il dégageait. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard et jusqu'à qu'il parte dans le salon, elle fut incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Si le coup de foudre existait, elle venait d'être frappée.

Yashiro réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en suivant son ami. Il regarda sa montre visiblement amusé tout en s'asseyant près de Ren sur le canapé, il n'avait fallut que 10 minutes pour qu'elle succombe à l'effet Tsuruga-san. Avait-il remarqué au moins ?

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda Ren

- « Rien d'important ! » gloussa-t-il

- « Bon alors concentrons nous sur des choses sérieuses... as-tu pu organiser comme je te l'ai demandé mon emploi du temps ? »

- « ça n'a pas été facile et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu reprenne ton rythme de forcené si rapidement... »

- « Nous n'allons pas avoir à nouveau cette conversation... je suis un work-addict comme tu aime m'appeler, et ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui pourra m'arrêter »

Le manager sorti une liasse de document de sa sacoche et la tendit de mauvaise grâce à son protégé. Ce garçon était intenable de toute façon. L'acteur feuilleta perplexe les différentes pages. Il n'était pas aussi chargé qu'il l'aurait souhaité pour pouvoir s'abrutir au travail, car il était sûr que son manager avait fait en sorte de le ménager un peu malgré tout. Mais il pouvait déjà s'estimer content. A peine eut-il approuvé le planning, que Yashiro se leva.

- « Bonne soirée Ren, on se voit demain matin »

- « Tu ne reste pas dîner ? »

- « Tu es en bonne compagnie, je vais rentrer me reposer. »

_Le président avait raison. Kyoko et Yashiro devaient être fatigué de veiller sur lui._

- « D'accord, à demain alors »

Myû apporta les plats et installa le couvert. Il délaissa son ordinateur pour prendre place à table.

- « Votre manager est parti ? » le questionna-t-elle

- « Il a préféré se reposer, nous avons de longues semaines qui nous attendent »

- « Vous allez déjà travailler hors que vous êtes encore blessé ? » demanda-t-elle timidement tout en lui remplissant son assiette.

- « J'ai des objectifs à atteindre et je ne veux pas me permettre de prendre plus de retard »

- « Je m'excuse pour le tord que nous vous avons causé » murmura-t-elle tout en s'inclinant.

- « Ne vous excusez pas... Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de mon propre vouloir et vous n'êtes pas responsable d'un caprice de la nature » la rassura-t-il la gratifiant d'un sourire

La jeune femme se pétrifia devant ce visage éblouissant, son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il devait être une sorte d'ange... un ange tombé du ciel ! Après tout, il avait sauvé son frère au péril de sa vie comme l'aurait fait un ange gardien. Le souffle lui manqua et ses joues se colorèrent quand il la regarda.

- « Vous ne vous installez pas pour manger ? » demanda-t-il innocemment

- « Oh... je ne peux pas me permettre de manger à la même table que Tsuruga-sama... »

- « Installez-vous, je ne vais pas manger tout seul »

Elle obéit et s'assit en face de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lever les yeux de son assiette tant son trouble était grand. Droite comme se doit de se tenir une femme de bonne éducation, elle camoufla son embarras derrière ses techniques de service apprise pendant ses longues années de travail en tant qu'hôte. Après quelques instants de silence pesant, elle reprit le contrôle de ses sens et entama la conversation pour détendre l'ambiance. Loin des clichés des stars inaccessibles, il était simple et naturel ce qui le rendait d'autant plus attractif. Habitué aux journalistes, il répondait spontanément aux questions de la jeune femme. Il trouvait même cela un peu amusant le côté informel de ces questions. Un peu maladroitement il relâcha le contenu de ses baguettes quand elle l'interrogea sur sa vie amoureuse.

- « Oh vous avez peut-être du mal à manger avec votre main gauche... laissez-moi vous aider ! » proposa-t-elle

- « Huh... non, je vais continuer à me débrouiller tout seul si vous le voulez bien... merci »

Il se sentait soudain un peu mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette demoiselle le nourrir comme Kyoko l'aurait fait. Ce petit geste intime lui était réservé puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer d'elle. Son humeur s'assombrit en même temps qu'il repensait à cette maudite journée. Kyoko devait certainement lui faire la tête. Il faudrait qu'il l'appelle pour se faire pardonner.

Myû l'observa attentivement, il s'était renfermé dès qu'elle avait abordé le sujet de sa vie amoureuse. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, son cœur n'était pas libre, la jeune femme élégante qui les avait rejoint le midi devait belle et bien être sa petite amie. Intérieurement elle eu envie de pleurer. Mais rapidement elle se ressaisit. Il était évident qu'un homme comme lui soit déjà prit de toute façon. Elle n'était pas là pour tomber amoureuse de lui, mais pour payer sa dette.

- « Je suis indiscrète, mais pourquoi avez vous l'air si sombre soudain... J'espère que ma venue ne vous a pas causé de problème avec votre petite amie »

- « Je n'ai pas de petite-amie » répondit-il tel un automate

- « Mais la jeune femme de ce matin... »

- « Elle n'est pas ma petite-amie » dit-il en sentant une douleur grandir dans sa poitrine comme si ces mots prononcés à haute voix fixait de façon définitive sa situation.

- « Vous l'aimez... »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation si franche. Il n'avait pas envie de démentir ou de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se mentir à lui-même ce soir. Il préféra détourner le sujet plutôt que de s'enfoncer sur un sujet épineux qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir maîtriser.

- « Je vous remercie pour ce repas, c'était très bon » conclu-t-il tout en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette

- « Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher Tsuruga-sama... je vous en prie terminer tranquillement votre repas ! »

- « Vous ne m'avez pas fâché du tout... pourquoi le serai-je ?... je n'ai plus faim c'est tout »

- « Laissez-moi débarrasser pour vous ! »

Elle lui déposa les assiettes dans l'évier et se senti coupable d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il avait beau lui avoir sourit, elle sentait clairement qu'il était blessé au fond. Elle retourna au salon après avoir tout nettoyer et elle le vit le dos appuyé contre le rebord du canapé, la tête en arrière et une main sur son front. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

- « Vous avez l'air fatigué... voulez-vous que je vous fasse couler un bain ? »

- « ça me fera sans doute du bien... »

La jeune femme sorti de la salle de bain quelques minutes après et le trouva dans sa chambre en train de décrocher son attelle. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à l'enlever. Habitué aux séances d'essayages dans sa carrière de Model, il ne s'offusqua pas quand la jeune femme détacha les boutons de sa chemise. Il n'y prêta même aucune attention particulière contrairement à lorsque Kyoko se chargeait de cette tâche. Il se laissa faire indifférent, tandis que Myû suffoquait intérieurement devant le torse au combien appétissant qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- « Merci pour votre bienveillance d'aujourd'hui Mademoiselle... je pense que votre dette est payé. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain et termina de se dévêtir. Une légère vapeur odorante s'échappait de son bain et doucement il s'immergea dans l'eau chaude. Il commença à peine à se détendre appuyant sa tête contre la céramique de la baignoire, quand il entendit sonner son téléphone. Qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure aussi tardive ? Ce devait certainement être quelque chose d'important... Il bondit hors de l'eau attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula rapidement autour de sa taille et se précipita encore trempé dans sa chambre pour attraper son téléphone.

Elle défaisait les draps du lit pour le préparer pour lui quand le téléphone sonna. Elle fixa un instant le petit engin qui vibrait et sonnait sur la table de chevet près d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme... non... Une sorte de dieu vivant apparut à demi-nu devant elle... des gouttes d'eaux ruisselant sur sa peau suivaient le dessin de sa plastique parfaite, ses muscles mouvaient au rythme de sa course... ce corps tendu et athlétique qui se dirigeait droit vers elle. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Tétanisée, transie, chamboulée par cette apparition soudaine. Il passa à quelques centimètres d'elle et attrapa son téléphone.

- « Allo ! » fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcé

Car une course folle et une serviette mal nouée ne faisaient pas bon ménage. A peine eut-il décrocher que le nœud glissa. Sa main valide occupée, l'autre ne lui permettant pas ce genre de mouvement, il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper avant que la serviette n'échoue à ses pieds.

- « Damn ! » jura-t-il dans sa langue maternelle devant l'incongruité de la situation.

Myû fut l'innocente victime de cette réaction en chaîne. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge serrée de la jeune femme en même temps que tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. S'en était trop pour ses yeux, trop pour son cœur... trop tout court... La vue d'un homme tel que lui entièrement nu pouvait vous laisser des séquelles à vie... Ses yeux balayèrent le corps... LE CORPS NU DE CET APOLLON... Elle fut si choqué qu'elle en oublia littéralement de respirer et vacilla à la limite de s'évanouir. La voyant basculer en arrière, il la rattrapa pour éviter que sa tête heurte la table de chevet en tombant. Son bras entoura sa taille et elle se retrouva coller à son corps nu. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle se senti pressée contre lui, fermement maintenu par son bras solide. Son odeur... sa peau... son corps... son visage... elle s'évanouit. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'émetteur de l'appel avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

- « Président... je peux vous rappeler dans un moment ? »

[« Euh... Ren... Oui bien sûr... Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit étrange et ce raffut derrière ? »]

- « Je vous expliquerais plus tard... j'ai une urgence »

[« REN ! »]

Il raccrocha sans donner plus d'explication et ramassa sa serviette pour l'enrouler à nouveau autour de sa taille. Il regarda la jeune femme étalée sur son lit et soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait encore là, sinon il aurait mis plus de soin à nouer sa serviette. _Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance !_ Il se pencha vers elle et lui tapota doucement la joue.

- « Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle... »

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant que ses iris se fixent sur les grands yeux en amandes juste au dessus d'elle.

- « Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-sama... »

- « Oui, c'est bien moi... Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Ce devait certainement être le plus grand moment de solitude de toute sa vie. S'évanouir lamentablement à la vue d'un homme, certes le plus beau spécimen qu'elle ai vu, mais s'évanouir tout de même. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire forcée pour cacher sa confusion et instinctivement son regard scanna le corps près d'elle. Heureusement pour elle, il avait remit sa serviette et elle put reprendre un peu contenance. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour se relever et chercha une excuse à cette situation.

- « Je crois que j'ai fait une anémie... » murmura-t-elle honteusement.

Il n'en crut pas un traître mot, mais entra dans son jeu pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- « Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau »

- « Oh ne vous déranger pas pour moi, ça va beaucoup mieux ! »

- « ça ne me dérange pas... j'arrive »

Il se leva et elle put l'admirer de dos. Elle étouffa un gémissement en le regardant partir, ces épaules larges, la ligne de son dos et ses fesses musclées... Elle senti son sang pulser avec violence dans ses veines et son cœur au bord de la tachycardie. Elle avait chaud et son état ne s'améliora pas quand il revint avec un verre d'eau et un sourire innocent.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre suscitera plus de réaction que le précédent...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16 :**

Myû bu quelques gorgées et se dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle partent avant de faire encore quelque chose d'idiot. Il lui proposa de se reposer encore quelques minutes si elle en avait besoin. Mais elle insista pour partir. Elle le salua avec respect et le remercia encore pour toute sa bienveillance. Puis elle disparut aussi rapidement que si elle avait eu le diable aux trousses.

Il resta assis sur son lit quelques secondes après avoir entendu la porte se refermer et fini par se rappeler la cause initial de ce désordre. Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro du portable personnel de son patron et le composa.

« Allo Président... C'est Ren »

[REN ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire d'urgence?]

« Rien de spécial » répondit-il blasé

[Tu ne me dis pas tout... Est ce que l'urgence ne serait-elle pas brune avec des grands yeux marrons ?]

« Eh bien oui... elle a eu un petit problème et j'ai dû l'aider. »

[Quel genre de problème ?]

« Une anémie... du coup elle est tombée dans les pommes »

[Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez pour qu'elle se soit senti si subitement faible ? Tu étais essoufflé quand tu as décroché et je l'ai entendu faire un bruit qui semblait être un gémissement... Ren ?]

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! J'étais essoufflé parce que j'ai couru pour attraper le téléphone ! »

[Ren... me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Pourquoi a-t-elle gémit ? Je sais encore ce que peuvent faire des adultes consentants. Tu n'as pas à m'inventer une histoire à dormir debout!]

« Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? La vérité est là ! J'ai couru depuis la salle de bain pour attraper mon téléphone. Ma serviette est tombée. La fille a fait un bruit bizarre et est tombée. Je l'ai rattrapé et elle s'est évanouie ! Bon vous savez tout ! Voulez-vous bien me dire l'objet de votre appel initial ? »

[Oh... je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait avec la fille justement... Alors que vas-tu faire?]

« Je vais me coucher si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ! » grinça-t-il entre ses dents

[avec elle?]

« Non, elle est reparti chez elle !... qu'est-ce-que vous manigancez ? Un coup vous faites tout pour que j'avoue à Kyoko que je l'aime et après vous espérez que je vais coucher avec une autre femme... je ne vous comprend plus ! »

[Je n'espère rien de ce genre... mais tu restes un homme... Un homme qui se retrouve nu avec une femme qui est visiblement sensible à ton charme]

« J'aime Kyoko et personne d'autre ! Bonne nuit ! » raccrocha-t-il énervé.

Kyoko était blottie dans ses couvertures, elle se sentait incroyablement triste aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression d'être un objet inutile dont personne ne se souciait. Elle avait cru qu'elle existerait en se trouvant dans le jeu d'acteur. Elle avait cru crée une nouvelle Mogami Kyoko. Mais peu importait les gens, les situations... tous ceux qu'elle admirait se lassaient d'elle et la jetaient comme un vieux mouchoirs, sa mère, Sho et maintenant Tsuruga-san. Bien sûr ce n'était pas pareille avec Tsuruga-san, il était juste son sempaï et il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. C'était différent avec lui parce qu'au lieu de la faire pleurer, il trouvait toujours les mots pour la sortir de la déprime et la pousser à devenir meilleure. Mais finalement lui aussi allait la sortir de sa vie. Il avait fini de lui apprendre le métier d'acteur et il la remplaçait par quelqu'un d'autre pour veiller sur lui. Après tout pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'une personne inutile comme elle qui ne pouvait même pas prendre correctement soin de lui, qui lui amenait scandale sur scandale, qui était constamment accroché à lui pour qu'il l'aide ? Elle ouvrit la paume de sa main et regarda la petite pierre colorée avant de la serrer à nouveau fort. Les larmes débordèrent aux coins de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer un sanglot quand son téléphone sonna. Elle renifla en attrapant son portable et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait. Une joie comme une lumière dans la nuit émergea dans son cœur. Elle essuya du revers de sa manche ses larmes et décrocha.

« Tusruga-san ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle la voix encore enrouée de larmes

« Bonsoir Mogami-san, excuse moi de t'appeler si tard... j'espère que je ne te réveille pas »

« Non pas du tout ! »

« Vraiment ? parce que tu as une drôle de voix... »

« Non tout va bien... mais toi ? »

« Oh... en fait j'aurai dû attendre demain, mais... je regardais à l'instant mon planning et vu que j'avais un peu de temps demain midi, je me demandais si nous n'aurions pas pu déjeuner ensemble si tu voulais. »

« demain midi ? »

« Si tu es déjà prise ce n'est pas grave, c'était juste au cas où... »

« Non demain midi c'est possible ! Je tourne pour box-R demain matin et après je retourne à la LME... on pourrait se retrouver directement à l'agence »

« c'est parfait alors, je passe te prendre pour le déjeuner !... Bonne nuit Mogami-san » murmurant la fin de sa phrase avec un accent de tendresse.

« Bonne nuit Tsuruga-san »

Un simple coup de téléphone et il avait changé sa nuit en jour, la pluie en éclat de diamant. Comment avait-il deviné qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée... quelle avait besoin d'exister encore pour lui... ? Elle regarda le petit téléphone plusieurs secondes après qu'il ait raccroché, elle éprouvait un ... respect... tellement fort pour lui et il était si important pour elle, que de savoir qu'il allait lui accorder encore un peu de son temps la remplissait de joie. Elle reposa sa tête apaisée sur son oreiller et s'endormit enfin le cœur moins tourmenté.

Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'entendre et de lui parler, depuis le midi, il ressassait sans cesse son mauvais pressentiment et sa peur de la perdre. Elle ! Elle plus que quiconque ! Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'en être séparé. D'incontrôlables émotions naissaient du plus profond de son être. Des émotions si puissantes qu'elle le terrifiaient parfois. Des émotions qui l'envahissaient et prenaient pleinement possession de lui le privant de toute raison. Il aurait dû se sevrer d'elle, s'en détacher par tous les moyens avant de sombrer complètement dans la folie... mais il était déjà trop tard, beaucoup trop tard !

Il reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet en retournant vers sa salle de bain. Il rentra dans l'eau devenu tiède et se détendit quelques instants en fermant les yeux. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle le même conflit, la lumière contre l'obscurité, l'interdit contre l'amour, le passé contre l'avenir. Comment pourrait-il un jour arriver à se pardonner ? Oublier son passé ? Ses erreurs ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'y songer ? Il rouvrit les paupières et fixa sa montre posée sur l'étagère. 2H13. L'heure exact où sa vie avait complètement basculé. Jamais il ne pourrait !

Kyoko assise sur le rebord d'une table de classe regardait un sourire froid aux lèvres l'une de ses camarades se faire torturer par ses amies. Le regard vide, elle détourna la tête vers la fenêtre dédaigneuse du spectacle qui lui était offert puis sortie de la salle de sa démarche de mannequin.

« Coupez ! Encore une prise en une seule fois... Kyoko, tu es parfaite ! »

Elle remercia vivement le directeur en s'inclinant et partie le cœur léger vers les vestiaires. Toutes les scènes s'étaient déroulées sans reprise et elle pouvait quitter en avance le tournage. Tsuruga-san, tout était grâce à lui. Ses conseils précieux pour créer Natsu, ses encouragements et même ses reproches avaient été les éléments fondamentaux qui lui avaient permis d'atteindre ce niveau. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance qu'il ait la bonté de lui accorder de son temps. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas limité à lui donner du temps et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait un jour lui rendre tous ses bienfaits. Elle rougit en enfilant une des tenues qu'il lui avait offert. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comme ses cadeaux la touchaient. De sa vie, personne n'avait jamais été si généreux avec elle. Dans le couloir, Chiori-chan et Rumi-chan la rattrapèrent.

« Kyoko-chan ! Est ce que ça te dis de venir manger avec nous ? » demanda Chiori

« Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui... une prochaine fois » s'excusa-t-elle

« Tu as un autre tournage encore ? » questionna-t-elle un peu jalouse

« Euh non... »

« Chiori-chan ne soit pas stupide... elle a un rendez-vous ! C'est évident, il suffit de regarder ses vêtements pour le savoir » intervint Rumi

« Non ! Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ! » nia-t-elle furieuse « ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! C'est juste un déjeuner »

« Si tu le dis... en tout cas j'adore ta tenue... elle est trop stylée ! »

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en chuchotant, Kyoko fulminait. Pourquoi tout le monde n'avait que les garçons dans la tête et rapportait la moindre petite chose à l'amour ? Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Comment fallait-il le leur dire pour qu'elles la croient ? Elle n'était qu'une simple Kouhaï qui allait déjeuner avec son extraordinaire Sempaï... Boudeuse, elle marcha d'un pas vif vers la sortie des studios et s'engouffra le visage fermé dans le métro pour se rendre à la LME. Quelques stations passèrent et de plus en plus de monde s'entassait dans les wagons. Kyoko remarqua une vielle femme avec un panier qui peinait à se tenir à la barre. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme se leva et proposa son siège. Des yeux se posèrent sur elle dès qu'elle se mit debout, des yeux de plus en plus nombreux. Tant qu'elle était assise la mine renfrognée de colère, les autres usagés n'avaient pas trop fait attention à elle. Mais depuis qu'elle se tenait debout avec sa tenue élégante et les restes de la ''Natsu attitude'', tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

Un jeune homme en particulier semblait fasciné. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle l'air de rien et resta l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Une, deux, trois stations défilèrent sans qu'il n'ose lui adresser la parole, il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon la belle inconnue allait descendre et disparaître pour toujours. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il feignit de lui tomber dessus quand le train s'arrêta à la gare suivante. Quelques excuses bredouillées maladroitement eurent l'effet de la faire sourire. Il en était sûr... il venait de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie. Un peu pataud, il amorça la conversation sur le manque de confort du métro. Naturellement, elle lui confia que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se déplaçait principalement à vélo. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler un peu. Tout était si simple... et elle descendit. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et lui emboîta le pas. Il serait en retard aujourd'hui mais s'était de toute évidence pour la bonne cause. Kyoko avait apprécié la compagnie de ce jeune homme et elle l'accueilli avec enthousiasme quand il lui annonça qu'il allait dans la même direction qu'elle. Discuter un peu avec quelqu'un de ''normal'' lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Ça la changeait de ses fréquentations actuelles qui étaient toutes liées au show-biz. Lui était simple, quelqu'un du commun comme elle... ou presque. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand Kyoko le salua pour lui dire au revoir devant le siège de la LME.

« Évidement, j'aurai dû me douter que vous étiez mannequin ! »

« Je ne suis pas mannequin et je pense que je ne le serai jamais... je suis juste une actrice débutante » répondit-elle modestement

« actrice ? En plus d'être belle vous jouer...c'est incroyable ! » ajouta-t-il émerveillé

« je suis encore une amateur... il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier... bon, je vous laisse... merci pour ce petit bout de chemin ensemble, c'était sympathique »

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié aussi... est ce que l'on pourrait se revoir un jour pour prendre un café ? Vous me parlerez de votre monde que les gens comme moi ne peuvent que rêver... » proposa-t-il

« Vous savez je suis comme vous, ce n'est pas mon monde ! »

« Alors vous êtes d'accord pour un café avec un compatriote ? » insista-t-il gentiment

« pourquoi pas ! »

Il se retint de bondir sur place de joie quand elle lui donna son numéro de portable. Dès qu'elle disparu dans le grand immeuble, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son travail en courant. Son patron allait le tuer s'il tardait davantage.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre suscitera plus de réaction que le précédent...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap 17 :**

Ren avait eu une matinée assez ennuyeuse. Limité dans ses mouvements par son épaule et ses côtes blessées, il devait se contenter cette semaine de quelques meeting de pré-tournage et de quelques interviews. Son planning de travail lui semblait presque vide comparé à celui qu'il devait assumer habituellement. Mais il se doutait que Yashiro le ménageait bien malgré lui, refusant tout ce qui n'était pas jugé comme utile. Son nouveau script en poche, les points cruciaux mis à plat, sa dernière réunion se termina encore en avance. Il quitta la table ronde heureux d'en avoir fini et prit directement le chemin de la sortie. Yashiro remarqua immédiatement le changement d'expression du jeune acteur passant de la plus grand lassitude à un sourire discret aux coins des lèvres quand il lui proposa de réserver une table pour le déjeuner.

« Ren, qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit l'idée de déjeuner qui t'enchante à ce point... Kyoko-chan serait-elle sous cette subite joie ou... serait-ce sinon la jolie brune d'hier ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ? »

« Ce n'est certainement pas la nourriture qui te rend heureux... et vu que tu ne peux pas jouer cette semaine... j'en ai forcément conclu que c'était Kyoko... ou l'autre femme... après tout tu ne m'as même pas raconté ce que tu as fais hier soir » termina-t-il un peu boudeur d'être exclu de la vie privée de son acteur favori.

Ren jeta un coup d'oeil à son manager et soupira

« Alors toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Je n'ai fais que dîner avec cette fille... qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas quand je suis parti, elle n'avait pas mis plus de 10 minutes à tomber amoureuse de toi... alors une soirée entière je me demandais ce qui se passerait »

« Rien ! »

« Bon alors c'est Kyoko qui te rend heureux... d'un autre côté s'est tellement évident, ça ne peut être qu'elle qui te met dans cet état là ! Tu la vois à quel moment aujourd'hui ? »

« On déjeune ensemble » grommela-t-il vexé d'avoir ses sentiments mis à jour si facilement par son manager.

Kyoko profita d'être un peu en avance pour passer voir Sawara-san et discuter avec lui des dernières propositions de travail qu'il avait reçu. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à son bureau qu'il la croisa dans le couloir.

« Mogami-san tu tombes bien ! Je te cherchais justement ! »

« Oui je sais, j'ai bien eu votre message ce matin... vous avez des nouvelles propositions à me soumettre »

« Ah... Euh... Oui, en effet aussi... Enfin, je te cherchais car tu as un visiteur qui t'attends dans la salle de repos de la Section Love Me »

« Il est déjà là ! Oh... Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait si tôt ! » répondit-elle en rougissant

« Ne le fais pas attendre ! On discutera plus tard de tes offres »

« Merci Sawara-san ! »

Son visage s'illumina d'une joie tendre pendant qu'elle le saluait pour prendre la direction de la salle de repos. Un geste de la main, Sawara-san la regarda s'éloigner comme un père heureux pour sa fille. Cette petite avait tellement grandi depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la LME, elle devenait plus belle jour après jour et tous ses rêves se réalisaient un à un, elle était devenue actrice, sa notoriété augmentait de façon fulgurante en même temps que son talent se révélait au public et maintenant l'amour. Il avait toujours su qu'au fond, elle en était fan.

Kyoko courut à travers les couloirs pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible et ne pas le faire attendre davantage. Elle ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Bondissant à l'intérieur de la salle, son sourire s'effaça dès qu'elle découvrit le visiteur en question. L'atmosphère changea aussitôt. Les petites fleurs de printemps l'entourant dans son imagination se fanèrent et émergeant de sa tête comme des morts-vivants ses petits démons se mirent en rang d'attaque.

« Que diable viens-tu faire ici Shotaro ? »

Il se leva de sa chaise et approcha doucement vers elle

« Je suis venu te voir... » répondit-il d'une voix étrangement douce et calme.

« Dégage tout de suite avant que je m'énerve ! Ici c'est mon territoire et mon ennemi n'y est pas le bienvenu ! »

« Arrête avec cette histoire d'ennemi ! Je suis venu faire la paix avec toi »

Elle avait ses poings serrés prête à se battre, la colère et la haine grandissait autour d'elle, ses démons tournoyaient au-dessus d'elle exprimant une joie mauvaise. Après ces derniers mois paisible avec Tsuruga-san, ils avaient cru leur retraite venu. Ils avaient cru qu'elle ne ferait plus appel à eux. Mais la guerre continuait !

« Il n'y a pas de paix possible, je te vaincrais ! Même si je dois pour cela te poursuivre jusqu'à la mort et même dans l'autre vie. »cracha-t-elle hargneuse

Il s'arrêta net comme s'il venait de se faire gifler. Un soupir et il baissa les yeux. Comment en était-il arriver à ce point là ?

« Tu m'as déjà vaincu Kyoko » murmura-t-il timidement

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi !... HAHA ! Tu as peur parce que tu vois que je suis en marche pour devenir une vraie actrice... que bientôt on se battra sur le même terrain ! Tu as peur parce.. »

« J'ai juste peur de te perdre ! Kyoko... »

« Quoi ? »

Tous ses démons cessèrent de tourner et vinrent se blottirent contre elle comme si elle venait de subir une attaque nucléaire. Elle était tétanisée en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança et son pouce pointer son torse juste à l'emplacement du cœur.

« On s'en fout du Show-biz... Tu m'as déjà vaincu Là »

« Que..Qu'...Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est conneries ? »

« Pourra-tu un jour me pardonner ? » supplia-t-il

Il effaça par quelques pas la distance qui la séparait d'elle et tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue. Du revers de la main, elle repoussa ce contact malvenu et le regard chargé de ténèbres le foudroya.

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! Tu m'as fait trop mal ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te faire mal... je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus jamais... Plus jamais ! Excuse-moi... qu'est ce que je pourrai faire pour que tu me pardonne ? »

« Rends-moi ces 16 ans que je t'ai sacrifié !... Rends-moi cet amour que je t'ai donné ! »

« Je ne te les rendrai pas... j'y tiens trop ! A tous ces moments que l'on a partagé, ces souvenirs qui sont gravés dans nos mémoires... J'y tiens trop ! Pour rien au monde je ne les effacerai... ils sont ma vie avec toi... Tu es la seule qui me comprenne, la seule qui sait me faire rire, la seule qui sait me pousser en avant... Kyoko j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« MOI JE N'AI PLUS BESOIN DE TOI ! » cria-t-elle en reculant pendant qu'il avançait doucement vers elle.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela... je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux... je suis l'autre partie de toi même. Nous sommes indissociables. C'est le destin ou peu importe comment tu appelle ça. Kyoko, on s'appartient l'un à l'autre. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne tu es avec moi et je suis avec toi. Tu étais ma meilleure amie et tu es mon unique amour. »

Elle était coincée contre le mur, haletante, choquée, ses muscles paralysés. Il était penché juste au dessus d'elle, un bras lui barrant le passage pour l'empêcher de fuir et l'autre caressant son menton pour le relever lentement pendant qu'il rapprochait ses lèvres.

« Kyoko je t'aime... » lui murmura-t-il les lèvres frôlant sa joue

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTES CELLES QUI M'ONT LAISSE UN PETIT MOT... COMME TOUJOURS J'ATTENDS VOS COMMENTAIRES AVEC IMPATIENCE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18 :**

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête pour nier ses paroles, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Il immobilisa son visage en lui maintenant le menton et se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser.

- « Je sais que tu m'aime encore un peu... c'est le destin... » lui susurra-t-il pendant qu'elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces sans réussir ne serait-ce qu'à l'écarter un peu.

- « Nooon » gémit-elle au bord des larmes.

D'un coup, d'un seul, ce corps au-dessus d'elle disparu. Ren l'avait attrapé par derrière et le tirait loin d'elle.

- « Je te défends de la toucher ! » menaça Ren

- « JE NE TE LA LAISSERAI JAMAIS... » lui cria Sho tout en lui donnant un coup de tête et un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il le relâche.

Ren libéra sa prise sous le choc, la lèvre en sang et le souffle coupé par la douleur fulgurante à ses côtes.

- « TSURUGA-SAN ! » hurla Kyoko complètement paniquée en le voyant plié en deux.

Elle courut vers lui mais se fit attraper au vol par Sho. Elle le cogna avec férocité de ses poings, lui martelant le torse pendant qu'il la maintenait fermement contre lui.

- « Comment as-tu oser frapper Tsuruga-san ! SHO JE VAIS TE TUER ! Comment as-tu pu lever la main sur lui » criait-elle furieuse

- « Kyoko... Kyoko ! Calme-toi ! »

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles et elle put s'enfuir pour rejoindre son ...Sempaï qui était encore plié de douleur.

- « Tsuruga-san ! » l'appela-t-elle inquiète

Un petit rire mauvais. Il se redressa en fixant sa proie d'un regard assassin. Tous les démons de Kyoko devinrent complètement hystérique devant l'aura meurtrière de Ren. En véritable maître des ténèbres, il se mit debout en prononçant la sentence « You're dead ! » (Tu es mort !) dans sa langue maternelle. Ce sourire sadique était à lui seul effrayant et ce regard... Kyoko le reconnu immédiatement. BJ ! Tsuruga-san venait de basculer en mode BJ et à en juger par son expression, il allait le mettre en pièce. Sans même réfléchir, elle l'entoura de ses bras et se pressa contre lui.

- « Tsuruga-san non ! Regarde-moi ! Tsuruga-san ! Regarde-moi ! Tu ne dois pas te battre ! Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI ! » hurla-t-elle terrorisée

Ses bras... Sa voix... Il avait baissé les yeux vers elle... Son visage implorant... Elle avait peur de lui ? Elle voulait sauver ce morveux ? « Regarde-moi » et il avait obéis basculant de la violence à la douceur d'un agneau entre ses bras. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et son visage reprit peu à peu son expression normale en la regardant, sa douce Kyoko... son innocente Kyoko.

- « Kyoko, il ne pourra jamais t'aimer... Kyoko entre nous... » plaida Sho

- « Comment fais-tu pour être aussi stupide ? Tsuruga-san ne m'aime pas, il est juste mon Sempaï ! Et entre toi et moi, il n'y a plus que de la haine ! FILE ! Parce que là je te sauve la vie et je me demande bien pourquoi ! » lui cracha-t-elle tout en serrant Ren un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- « Kyoko... »

- « DEGAGE ! OU C'EST MOI QUI TE TUE POUR AVOIR OSER LE TOUCHER ! »

- « Kyoko... »

- « VAAA ENNN EEENNNNNFFFFEEEERRRR ! »

Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler dans ces conditions. Sho recula et quitta la salle en pestant. Il avait l'impression que plus il tenterait d'argumenter et plus elle se collerai à ce bâtard. Elle avait prétexté le sauver... mais de qui ? Que pouvait bien faire un acteur de seconde zone avec un bras immobilisé contre lui ? Si ce n'avait pas été pour éviter d'aggraver son cas avec elle, il se serait fait un plaisir de réduire en bouillit la gueule d'ange de ce maudit Tsuruga Ren. Il ne demandait que ça de régler ses comptes avec ce minable qui jouait les Casanova avec sa copine. Il envoya un coup de pied dans une poubelle près de l'ascenseur et descendit vers le parking où l'attendait son manager.

Une fois débarrassée de son meilleur ennemi, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et réalisa soudain la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il la regardait. Il devait certainement être fâché étant donné qu'elle se permettait d'être littéralement collée à lui avec une familiarité déconcertante. Elle fit un bond en arrière en le relâchant et s'aplatit au sol dans un Dogeza.

- « Excuse-moi Tsuruga-san ! Excuse-moi mille fois ! A cause de moi cet idiot de Sho t'a frappé ! Excuse-moi ! » le supplia-t-elle

Il essuya de son pouce le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et fixa un instant le liquide rouge sur son doigt. Si elle n'avait pas été là, dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait fait de ce Fuwa Sho.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui, ce n'est pas ta faute et tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes » énonça-t-il calmement

Elle releva la tête pleine de gratitude pour cet homme qui encore une fois lui pardonnait les déboires qu'elle lui faisait endurer. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas d'être sa Kouhaï. Elle le vit fixer son doigt en sang, puis elle regarda sa lèvre qui continuait de saigner. Elle se redressa aussitôt et sorti de sa poche un mouchoir pour lui tamponner doucement la lèvre.

- « Oh Excuse-moi... Excuse-moi ! Tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère ? Et tes côtes... es-tu blessé ? Faut-il que j'appelle une ambulance ? » demanda-t-elle morte d'inquiétude

- « Non ça va... ce n'est rien... la douleur va passer toute seule dans quelques minutes... arrête de t'excuser pour lui s'il te plaît... »

Elle était tout contre lui à tamponner sa blessure. Elle essuya doucement sa plaie et sentait glisser sur ses doigts son souffle tiède. Il baissait les yeux observant chacun de ses traits. Se sentait-elle uniquement fautive ou était-ce parce qu'il avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux ? Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur battre dans ses lèvres sous chacune des pressions du mouchoir.

Elle était étrangement troublée de toucher à ses lèvres... indubitablement _attirée_... Que lui prenait-il de penser à ça ? Il venait de se faire cogner à cause d'elle et comme une idiote, elle se laissait fasciner par le dessin parfait de sa bouche. Elle se réprimandait mentalement quand il la sorti de ses pensées.

- « Est ce que tu pense vraiment ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il un peu contrarié à l'idée que ce soit vrai.

- « Oui bien sûr ! Je m'excuse sincèrement... Tout ça est à cause de moi ! Excuse-moi ! »

- « Je ne parle pas de ça... est ce que tu penses vraiment que je ne t'aime pas ? » termina-t-il inquiet

- « Oui... Euh... Non... ou Oui peut-être... Tsuruga-san a toujours été bon avec moi et un Sempaï exemplaire... et je comprendrai que tu me détestes après tout !... De toute façon, c'est sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas dans le sens que cet idiot de Sho le pense ! Hahaha » gloussa-t-elle en repensant à l'absurdité du commentaire du chanteur.

Elle ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Elle ne se doutait même pas un tout petit peu de ses sentiments. Etaient-ils si invisible à ses yeux ? Impensable ? Comment exister pour elle ? Il l'aimait... Il l'aimait tellement fort. Il avait eu si peur que Fuwa la lui vole, l'arrache de sa vie. Il avait eu si peur quand il les avait vu tous les deux, prêt à s'embrasser. Il avait eu si mal... Il l'aimait tellement. Perdu dans ses réflexions, les dernières images se bousculant, se mêlant dans sa tête avec les sensations d'elle contre lui, s'entrecroisant avec ses paroles _« je comprendrai que tu me détestes »... « Tu ne m'aimes pas »._.. il avait clos les paupières. Pensant qu'il avait mal à ses blessures, elle l'appela timidement.

- « Tsuruga-san... »

Comme un électrochoc sur son cœur, le dernier rempart céda. Les yeux grands ouverts, il la fixait intensément. Il s'arrima à son regard comme un naufragé à un radeau. Il plongea dans les iris couleur de miel comme pour en lire toute la vérité et l'aveu s'échappa.

- « Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il de façon à peine audible.

Elle se pétrifia, ses mots comme des flèches la traversa de part en part. Dans les profondeurs de son corps, un puissant tremblement l'ébranla. Elle ne pouvait y croire... Elle ne voulait pas y croire... Elle ne devait pas y croire... Elle ne devait pas l'entendre même. La bouche grande ouverte de surprise, aphone sous le choc, elle tentait désespérément de décrocher son regard de ces grands yeux en amande si perçant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir au travers d'elle. Dieu qu'il était séduisant à cette seconde... Captivant... Incroyablement...

Comme dans un ralenti, il se pencha vers elle. Sa main vint caresser sa joue délicatement provoquant chez elle un milliard de micro décharge à son passage. Son visage était si proche du sien. Elle senti d'abord son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Ses yeux oscillèrent un instant de sa bouche à son regard comme en cherchant l'approbation, n'osant profaner de ses lèvres impies la pureté de cette sainte. Il avait son cœur qui tambourinait si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser à chaque battement. Les mots interdits prononcés, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle ne bougeait pas... elle ne le fuyait pas... Avait-il le droit ? Sa bouche si proche maintenant la frôlait, il ferma les yeux en répétant plus fort encore une fois ses mots qui lui brûlaient le cœur depuis si longtemps déjà « Je t'aime ! ». Il termina son aveu en posant un baiser léger à la commissure de ses lèvres.

A quelques millimètres d'elle, elle senti son souffle torturé quand ses lèvres se décrochèrent de sa peau. Elle pouvait deviner le léger tremblement qui l'agitait tant leurs corps étaient proches. Le fracassant vacarme de ses dernières verrou résonnèrent dans tout son être. Elle était terrifiée. La boite à cauchemars était à présent sans défense. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement sous l'émotion que ce baiser discret provoqua. Elle aurait dû fuir, le repousser au moins... Elle aurait dû faire n'importe quoi qui l'aurait protégé du cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Mais au lieu de ça, sa bouche parti inconsciemment vers ce souffle chaud, vers ces lèvres désirées... Pourquoi faisait-elle quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Elle devait s'arrêter tout de suite. Hors de tout contrôle comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, JE LES ATTENDS AVEC IMPATIENCE**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19 :**

Etait-il un démon pour prodiguer pareille tentation ?

Ses lèvres...

Le contact. Imperceptible. Quasi irréel. Aussi délicat que le frôlement d'une plume d'ange.

Ses lèvres...

Magnétiques. Tendres. Sensuelles

Ses lèvres...

Brisant le sceau d'un amour interdit.

Elles fondirent l'une sur l'autre comme une évidence, se pressèrent timidement. Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux l'attirant vers lui encore plus, ses lèvres charnues s'imprimant tendrement comme si elles embrassaient une poupée de cristal, délicate et fragile. Ivre d'un bonheur ineffable, son cœur devenait presque douloureux tant il battait rapidement.

- « Je t'aime »... « Je t'aime »... « Je t'aime » répéta-t-il entre chaque baiser.

Il s'écarta un peu plus pour la regarder encore une fois. Elle était immobile, le souffle court et les joues rosées, légèrement tremblante et tellement irrésistible. Il fit courir sa main sur sa nuque gracile et descendre le long de son dos. L'entourant de son bras, il la colla contre lui moulant son corps au sien. Front contre front, il avait refermé ses paupières pour se laisser guider uniquement par ses émotions.

- « Je t'aime tellement » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tout bascula. Une indicible force le poussa en avant. Comme un élan de survie, il l'embrassa de plus en plus avidement. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre avec force et passion. Un vent de folie s'empara de lui. Brûlant. Il fit de ses lèvres des armes redoutables. Séduisantes. Envoûtantes. Respiration haletante de désir, il caressait sa bouche. Frissonnante, pantelante, il dû la serrer davantage pour qu'elle ne défaille pas. De sa langue, il dessina le contour de ses lèvres et la glissa dans sa bouche entrouverte. Sans la moindre résistance, il passa la barrière de ses dents et alla chercher sa langue. Ballet insolite, combat amoureux, il lui tourna autour, joua avec elle, la caressa et il devint fou. Il devint complètement fou quand elle lui répondit, quand elle lui rendit son baiser, quand elle s'agrippa à lui, une main se retenant à son épaule pour ne pas tomber, l'autre plongée dans sa chevelure et leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Avide, ardent, il allait la dévorer. Son sang pulsaient avec violence dans ses veines, sa tête lui tournait, il perdait conscience de toute chose, le monde entier avait disparu à cette seconde. Les gens, le lieu n'avaient plus d'importance. Le temps n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que Elle et lui. Elle et tout cet amour qui le consumait. Tous ses désirs brimés depuis si longtemps, libérés, il était incontrôlable. Il voulait l'aimer... l'aimer de toute son âme... de tout son corps.

- « Je t'aime Kyoko... »

Elle s'était laissé tenter par ces lèvres démoniaques, hypnotisée complètement par son regard, envoûté par le son de sa voix. Prise au piège, par une attirance mystique, elle n'avait pas su résister et avait accueillit cette bouche conquérante. Électrique. Chaque pression aussi délicate soit-elle lui chamboulait le cœur. Chaque grain de matière la composant vibrait inconsciemment. Électrique. Tout son corps bouleversé ne répondait plus. Parfaitement immobile, elle ne pouvait fuir... elle ne voulait fuir. Son cœur cognait si brutalement dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser contre ses côtes. Des sensations s'éveillait dans son corps, ce désir impérieux... ce désir violent... ce désir irrépressible. Lui. Ce désir que lui seul faisait naître. Sa peau, son odeur et maintenant ses lèvres.

Son cœur affolé refusait d'entendre ses « je t'aime ». Il niait ces mots malgré la sincérité qu'ils transportaient. Déboussolée entre ses sens enflammés et la nécessité de résister, le souffle court et tremblante de désir, elle demeurait paralysée. Un sillon incandescent s'alluma au passage de sa main le long de son dos. Tout son corps s'embrasa et frissonna dans un même élan. Elle ne devait pas entendre encore ces mots. Impossible Tsuruga-san ne pouvait pas lui dire ses mots. Tout ceci n'était que dans son imagination. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir embrasser comme ça... Mais il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il caressa sa bouche de ses lèvres charnues et souples comme des raisins juteux. Il était si... irrésistible. Elle n'avait aucune volonté face à lui. Molle comme du coton entre ses bras, elle se laissait complètement aller. Son corps contre le sien... Son corps si solide et fort qui la maintenait étroitement collée. Aucune volonté...

Sa langue !

Sa langue se posa sur ses lèvres, glissant en des va et viens sensuelles. Cette langue dessina une traînée humide qui incendia sa raison. Un souffle chaud s'enfuit quand elle entrouvrit la bouche en acceptant le passage de cette langue. Tout devint flou. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'eut ressentit ça. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui que lui avait volé Sho. C'était comme si un feux d'artifice se jouait dans son corps. Elle se sentait partir, emmener dans le monde des merveilles. Leurs souffles mêlés, leurs corps enlacés, instinctivement, elle l'embrassa à son tour. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y avait quelque chose de divin dans ce baiser. Une sorte de miracle... ou la plus terrifiante des catastrophes... La boite à cauchemars s'ouvrit déversant en un ras-de-marée ce qu'elle ne devait plus jamais ressentir... JAMAIS... JAMAIS... Elle ne devait plus... Elle ne devait pas... l'aimer...

« Je t'aime Kyoko ! »

Elle s'arracha à lui paniquée, ses mots résonnants dans son cœur. Il ne devait pas lui dire ce genre de chose. Elle ne devait pas les entendre. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne les répète pas encore. Non... il ne fallait pas ! Ce sentiment. Il ne fallait pas. Elle devait lutter... l'enfermer à nouveau... Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

Il resta pétrifié devant ses larmes. Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait plus. Il avait pourtant cru que... Il avait eu l'impression que... Ce baiser... Que ?

Et le couperet tomba ! Son cœur fut pulvérisé dans la seconde. Il n'eut ni la force de protester, ni même le courage de la questionner. Il avait juste mal.

- « JE NE PEUX PAS T'AIMER.. JE NE DOIS PAS T'AIMER.. » gémit-elle entre des hoquets de larmes.

De son amour, il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien hormis cette douleur qui avait envahit tout son être. De son cœur, il n'y avait plus le moindre battement, étouffé dans un étau de souffrance. Son bras la relâcha. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Un dernier regard. Il eut si mal de la voir pleurer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il eut vraiment aimer.

- « JE NE VEUX PAS AIMER... PLUS JAMAIS » continua-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il parti déchiré pour ne pas lui imposer encore sa présence. D'un pas rapide il rejoignit les escaliers et les dévala en courant pour que personne ne voit l'expression de son visage. A cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à camoufler ses émotions. Ses côtes l'élancèrent à chaque inspiration, mais la douleur de son corps n'était rien comparé à la torture que subissait son cœur. Il sorti par l'arrière du grand immeuble de la LME et arrêta le premier taxi qui passa. Sa voix était tremblante et le chauffeur n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le visage de son passager pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas entamer la conservation.

Tokyo défilait devant ses yeux mais il ne voyait plus rien. Il venait de perdre sa lueur d'espoir dans ses ténèbres... son talisman protecteur... son ange... son amour. Son amour. Cet amour qui l'avait conquit petit à petit. Cet amour qui avait pris entièrement possession de lui, qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison, tout contrôle et qui l'avait finalement conduit à tout détruire entre eux.. par CE baiser. Il frôla de ses doigts ses lèvres. Un baiser au goût de rêves. Son vrai premier baiser, car avait-il aimé avant elle ? Et il l'avait perdu !

Il se recomposa une attitude avant de descendre du taxi et son téléphone sonna. Yashiro. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

[« Ren ! Où es-tu ? Ren... »]

- « Yashiro, je rentre chez moi... je ne peux pas te parler là... excuse-moi cet après-midi auprès de mes rendez-vous... inventes ce que tu veux !... Promis demain j'assurerai mon planning, mais là, là, je ne peux pas... Au revoir » expliqua-t-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible

[REN !...]

Il raccrocha aussitôt et éteignit son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son immeuble de la démarche la plus normale qui soit. Comment tenait-il encore debout hors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute substance ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était devenu un corps vide animé tel un automate, toute sensation anesthésié momentanément pour franchir les quelques pas entre le monde extérieur et chez lui.

Hélas la comédie devrait se prolonger un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Myû attendait devant les portes du hall du luxueux complexe les bras chargés. Il soupira avant d'arriver à son niveau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à Tsuruga Ren et pourtant il le fallait. La jeune femme s'inclina avec respect.

« Tsuruga-sama, excusez-moi de venir sans prévenir, mais votre agence a refusé de me donner votre numéro de téléphone alors je suis venue vous attendre ici. Mon frère m'envoie vous porter quelques présents. Veuillez les accepter je vous en prie ! »

Il n'avait pas le cœur à débattre et pas la force de refuser.

« Merci, ce n'était pas nécessaire ! »

Il voulu la décharger de ses paquets, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas tout prendre avec un seul bras. Elle insista donc pour l'accompagner et porter le reste avec lui. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter encore. Elle l'observait à la dérobée dans l'ascenseur, un peu nerveuse et troublée par sa présence, pendant que lui semblait ailleurs et distant. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la marche et de l'inviter à l'intérieur. Il avait quelque chose de différent de la veille. Même si elle ne pouvait lire aucune expression particulière, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle posa les sachets sur la table du salon pour l'imiter et leva les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait debout devant sa grande baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vague. A quoi pensait-il ? Elle remarqua juste une petite contraction de sa trachée comme s'il contenait ses émotions. Etait-il fâché contre elle par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Pouvait-elle se faire pardonner ?

« Tsuruga-sama avez-vous déjeuner ? »

Il mit plusieurs secondes à lui répondre rassemblant ses dernières forces pour maintenir son masque avant de parler.

« Je n'ai pas faim, je vous remercie »

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous... N'importe quoi ? »

Il réfléchi un instant et lui demanda un verre avec des glaçons qu'elle s'empressa d'aller lui chercher. Elle le rejoignit près de son bar d'où il tirait une bouteille de vieux whisky et déposa le verre devant lui. Mais au lieu de se servir, il emporta avec lui le verre et la bouteille jusqu'à son canapé. Rien ne le trahissait pourtant elle ressentait une sensation indéfinissable en le regardant. Il s'était assit et baissait la tête les yeux rivés sur les glaçons qui dansaient au milieu du liquide brun. Hormis le cliquetis de la glace contre les paroi de verre, le silence le plus complet régnait dans la pièce comme s'il ne respirait même plus pour que son souffle ne trahisse pas son désespoir. Il ne bougeait plus, prêt à se briser au moindre mouvement. Elle s'accroupit devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et posa un main sur son genou.

« Tsuruga-sama... » l'appela-t-elle doucement pour qu'il la regarde.

Il décrocha son regard de son verre et le posa sur la jeune femme visiblement inquiète à ses pieds. La fissure. Perçant à travers son masque marmoréen, un infime écho de sa douleur apparut au fond de ses iris.

« Tsuruga-sama que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

« Rien »

Il avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre espérant que le breuvage engourdirait rapidement son mal.

« C'est à cause d'Elle ? »

Il serra plus fort ses doigts contre les parois translucides. La fissure grandissait sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il n'avait plus de force. Il sentit des petites mains lui prendre son verre pour le reposer sur la table. Cette femme décala ses mèches qui lui masquaient les yeux. Elle fut émue devant la souffrance qu'elle devinait dans ce regard.

« Vous vous êtes embrouillés ? »

« Je l'ai perdu » fini-t-il par avouer... « Elle ne m'aime pas... elle ne m'aimera jamais »

Il porta sa main à son visage pour dissimuler les émotions qui émergeaient malgré lui. Tendrement elle lui caressa la joue.

- « Elle ne m'aime pas... je ne mérite pas d'être aimé... » dit-il en étouffant ses émotions

Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Cette fille ne l'aimait pas, mais des millions d'autres se seraient damnées pour lui, elle la première d'ailleurs... Elle ne demandait que ça de l'aimer. Doucement, elle poussa sa main. Toute cette détresse peinte dans ses yeux et cette expression d'enfant blessé... il était inhumainement beau. Oh oui... il était aimé... Elle rapprocha son visage et posa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Il était tellement occupé à endiguer son flot d'émotion qu'il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait à cet instant. Stupéfait, il se laissa embrasser sans résister. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Kyoko qui l'embrasse encore. Il ferma les paupières et imagina des grands yeux d'ambres.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20 :**

Yashiro venait de terminer de remplir quelques documents au bureau et marchait joyeusement dans les couloirs de la LME. Il allait rejoindre Kyoko et Ren pour partir déjeuner. Il adorait être le témoin de leur rencontre. En descendant à l'étage de la section Love Me, il croisa justement Sawara-san qui attendait l'ascenseur pour partir déjeuner.

« Bonjour Sawara-san... dites-moi vous n'auriez pas vu Kyoko-chan et Ren par hasard ? »

« Ren ? Non... je n'ai pas croisé Ren... par contre Kyoko avait un rendez-vous avec Fuwa Sho ce midi »

« QQQUUUUOOOIIIII ? »

« Moi aussi ça m'a un peu surpris au début qu'elle soit si intime avec lui. Mais quand je lui ai dis qu'il l'attendait, elle est partie en sautillant joyeusement en disant qu'il était en avance. J'ai toujours su qu'elle en était une grande fan, mais de là à le connaître personnellement... »

« QUOI KYOKO ET FUWA SHO ? Ce n'est pas possible ! AAARRRGGGHHHH ! Où es REN ? »

Yashiro abandonna littéralement Sawara-san et sauta sur son portable pour appeler Ren. La conversation fut courte, trop courte, et même si le ton était neutre, il pouvait aisément deviner que quelque chose de grave s'était produit avec Kyoko-chan. Ren était rentré chez lui, il ne travaillerait pas cette après-midi... Ren, manquer le travail... Il est vrai que les rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui n'avaient rien de fondamentaux... mais pour ce work addict ne pas tenir un de ses engagements était de l'ordre de l'impensable ! Il marchait un peu sans but dans les couloirs quand il passa devant la salle de la section Love Me. Normalement, il aurait dû passer devant et continuer son chemin. Mais un bruit attira son attention. On aurait dit que quelqu'un pleurait. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et découvrit une Kyoko recroqueviller dans un coin de la salle, le visage blotti contre ses genoux, le corps secoué par les larmes.

« Kyoko-chan ! »

Elle ne réagit même pas à l'appel de son nom, ni même à la main qu'il posa sur son épaule. « Kyoko-chan » répéta-t-il doucement. Elle était dans un état second et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. D'habitude c'était Ren qui gérait ses crises de larmes et qui savait exactement quoi dire pour la sortir de son marasme. Là Ren était hors service et jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Qui pouvait-il bien appeler à la rescousse ? Il leva le nez et regarda autour de lui en quête d'une idée lumineuse. Le logo LME...Lory Majestic Entertainment... Lory ! Le président était un maître des relations humaines, il était exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait. Il enfila son gant et attrapa son portable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le contacter directement , mais dans le cas présent il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une urgence de première catégorie.

[« Yashiro ? Tiens ?... quelque chose est arrivé à Ren ?]

- « PRESIDENT ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS ! » cria-t-il paniqué

[« Du calme ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Ren ? »]

« Je ne sais pas exactement pour Ren... Il est rentré chez lui c'est tout ce que je sais... mais là je suis avec Kyoko-chan... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! AIDEZ-MOI ! »

[« Kyoko ?... Qu'a-t-elle ? »]

« Elle semble en état de choc et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer... Elle est complètement bouleversée »

[« Huh... Ren parti... Kyoko bouleversée... J'arrive ! Ces deux là ont encore été capable de foutre en l'air leur relation après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour les rapprocher »]

Le jeune manager s'assit au sol près Kyoko. Il était bien impuissant devant la détresse qu'affichait la jeune femme. Elle était comme dans un autre monde, inaccessible aux personnes réelles, ses épaules secouée par des soubresauts et des larmes... des larmes intarissables. Il patientait en jetant de temps en temps un regard inquiet vers la porte pour guetter l'arrivée de son sauveur.

Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en fracas. Le président se précipita à l'intérieur. Pour une fois, son entrée n'était accompagnée d'aucune escorte, ni d'aucune fioriture. Il se sentait particulièrement responsable de leur cas et était simplement venu aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Mogami-kun ! » l'appela-t-il en avançant vers elle sans obtenir la moindre réponse également.

Le président s'agenouille devant elle et réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire avec les personnes dans cet état. Comme un père il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui. Petit à petit dans l'étreinte de ses bras, elle se détendit et l'enlaça à son tour enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Doucement, il caressa alors ses cheveux. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle finisse ainsi ? Il la berçait légèrement pour essayer de la calmer et il fallu plusieurs longues minutes avant de réussir à l'apaiser un peu.

« Mogami-kun, pourquoi pleure-tu ? » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille

Elle essaya de former des mots, mais les syllabes trop hachées par les larmes rendaient des sonorités incompréhensible. Il devina néanmoins au travers de ce charabia « Tsuru »... « brassé »... « aim »... « non ». Il n'était pas très sûr du reste, mais il pouvait déjà parié que son état avait un rapport direct avec Ren.

« Vous vous êtes fâché toi et Ren ?... Si c'est le cas, je suis sûr que vous réconcilierez bien vite. Ren n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il sait toujours pardonner quand on s'excuse. »

« Jee ssaiiiiisss... snif...il est for...snif... formi...snif... dable... snif »

« Pourquoi pleure tu alors ? »

« Il... snif...Je...snif »

Il lui souleva le menton et regarda ses yeux noyés de larmes. Affectueusement, il lui essuya les joues.

« Allons ! Mogami-kun... calme-toi je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me dis... que s'est-il passé ? Ren a été méchant avec toi ? »

« Nooonnnnnn »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait de si terrible ? »

« Il... Il mmm... »

Ses larmes recommencèrent à s'enfuir de façon incontrôlable, alors il la berça doucement.

« Mogami-kun ! Raconte tout à tonton Lory ! »

« Y'a eu ce bâtard de Shotaro... » … « et Il est venu me sauver...snif... »..« Sho l'a frappé et après... je ne sais pas... » … « Il était là...snif... et... ses lèvres... »... « Ah ! Ses lèvres » … « je ne contrôlais plus rien... ce bruit affreux... la boite à cauchemars »... « Personne ne devait jamais l'ouvrit et il a dit ces mots.. » … « et... »... « JE NE DOIS PAS ! »

« Je ne comprend rien... c'est quoi cette histoire de boite à cauchemars ? Que t'a-t-il dit pour te mettre dans cet état là ? »

« Je... Je.. t'ai... » respire « mmme »

« Je t'aime ? Huh ? Il s'est enfin déclaré ! Mais c'est formidable ! Et toi est-ce que tu l'aime ? »

« JE NE DOIS PAS ! JAMAIS ! IL NE FAUT PAS ! JE DOIS SUPPRIMER CETTE EMOTION ! » cria-t-elle complètement paniquée

« supprimer cette émotion ? »... « Tu l'aime alors... »... « supprimer cette émotion ? »

Il tilta.

« MO-GA-MI-KUN POURQUOI AI-JE CREE LA LOVE ME SECTION SI CE N'EST PAS POUR QUE TU RETROUVES CE GENRE D'EMOTION ? TU L'AIMES ET TU VEUX SUPPRIMER CETTE EMOTION ? » Hurla-t-il tout en la secouant comme un prunier

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! L'amour fait trop mal... l'amour n'existe pas... et je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait... Tsuruga-san ne peut pas m'aimer moi » se défendit-elle penaude en récupérant ses esprits

« Il t'aime ! » affirma le président et Yashiro hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

« IL NE PEUT PAS ! JE NE DOIS PAS... JAMAIS »

« IL T'AIME... TU L'AIMES... C'EST COMME CA, IL FAUT L'ACCEPTER !... REVEILLE-TOI ! » la secoua-t-il encore

Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus, mais il lui coinça le visage entre ses mains et la fixa dans les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Tu vas aller le retrouver tout de suite et lui dire ce que tu ressens... Mogami-kun, c'est mon unique avertissement... »

« J'ai peur...Je ne veux pas » chuchota-t-elle

_« Si ça continue je vais devoir inscrire Ren aussi dans la section Love Me tellement il aura le cœur brisé » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même_

« De toute façon c'est trop tard... on n'empêche pas l'amour de grandir une fois qu'il est né... Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant... tu perdras Ren ! » insista Lory

« Je ne dois pas... »

« OH QUE SI JEUNE FILLE TU DOIS ! SINON TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE A LA SECTION LOVE ME SI TU REFUSE L'AMOUR MEME QUAND TU LE RESSENS ! ALORS TU Y VAS OU TU RISQUE DE LE PERDRE ! »

« mais... »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**PENSEZ A LA PETITE REVIEW... MERCI**

**les commentaires sont importants pour moi, il me motive à continuer.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Je ne possède toujours pas ni skip beat, ni ses personnages... bien que j'aurai vraiment rêver possèder Ren (Oh Ren! *soupir de désir rien qu'à cette idée*)_

**Chap 21 :**

Kyoko incertaine s'était rendu jusqu'au grand immeuble de standing et avait après maintes hésitations sonné à l'interphone sans que personne ne lui réponde. Pourtant Yashiro lui avait bien dit que Ren était rentré chez lui. Elle patienta un instant et pensa soudain qu'il avait eu peut-être des complications à la suite des coups de Sho. Elle l'imagina étendu au sol... inanimé... Elle ne réfléchi pas plus longtemps et sorti de son sac la carte magnétique qu'il lui avait confié lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui. Elle passa le premier sas et traversa le hall en courant. Dans l'ascenseur, elle essaya de l'appeler, mais son téléphone était éteins. Elle regardait impatiente défiler les étages. Pourquoi avait-il pris un appartement aussi haut? Elle courut jusqu'à chez lui et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Sa voix l'arrêta net. Il était en vie!

- "Je suis toujours en vie Yashiro... tu peux repartir!" tonna la voix en provenance du salon.

Avait-elle le droit d'envahir comme ça son intimité? Avait-elle raison de prendre le risque d'aimer? Elle fit demi-tour mais la main posée sur la poignée, elle repensa aux paroles du Président. Préférait-elle fuir et le perdre ou le trouver et se donner une chance? Le perdre... elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de le perdre... Elle relâcha la poignée et se dirigea à pas timide vers le salon. Il était assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. De la porte où elle se retenait, elle ne pouvait deviner que partiellement son profil de dos. Elle inspira profondément et dépassa sa peur pour faire le premier pas dans sa direction. Sa voix l'arrêta encore. Une voix éraillée de souffrance contenue.  
>- "Laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît" dit-il sans même se retourner pour voir son interlocuteur.<p>

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses genoux manquaient de flancher d'une seconde à l'autre et son coeur d'arrêter de battre. Il était là à quelques mètres d'elle. Celui qu'elle aimait. Celui qui avait pu si facilement briser le sceau de la boite à cauchemar. Tsuruga Ren. Rassemblant son courage, elle fit les derniers pas qui la séparait de lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les petits pieds qui se tenaient à côté de lui et ils remontèrent le long de ses jambes et arrivèrent jusqu'à son visage. _Kyoko!_ Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne fallait pas mélanger l'alcool avec sa médication. Il n'avait prit que deux verres et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi ivre de sa vie. Pensant être dans un délire hallucinatoire, il ne réagit pas et bu une autre gorgée de son troisième verre. Kyoko s'agenouilla devant lui et lui retira le verre des mains.

- "Tu ne dois pas boire Tsuruga-san..."

Il reporta son attention vers la Kyoko de ses rêves un sourire douloureux aux lèvres, elle se figea devant cette expression de souffrance, devant ce regard trahissant cette blessure inavouable. Elle s'en voulu de lui avoir fait mal à ce point.

- "Excuse-moi Tsuruga-san"

- "De quoi? de ne pas m'aimer?"

Elle allait certainement s'excuser encore, alors il posa son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.  
>- "ce n'est pas ta faute... c'est moi... je suis maudit... je ne mérite pas d'être aimé"<p>

Cette bouche... il la caressa du bout du doigt. Avait-il le droit d'embrasser une hallucination? Elle ne bougeait plus, pétrifiée. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il se penchait vers elle. Ses lèvres... démoniaques... Ses lèvres douces et généreuses se posèrent sur les siennes. Il s'écarta perdu entre rêve et réalité. Comment cette bouche pouvait avoir l'air si réelle? Son imagination ne pouvait pas créer une illusion si parfaite... Il douta... _Etait-elle réelle ?_ Il voulu en être sûr. Hésitant et rougissant comme une jeune fille, il l'embrassa timidement à nouveau pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il imprima doucement ses lèvres sur cette bouche aimée, en goûta la saveur et se recula pensif... Il avait beau avoir l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il ne pouvait se tromper... il s'agissait bien de Kyoko. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire par deux fois, il leva les yeux sur la jeune femme en craignant son jugement. Etait-elle en état de choc pour ce crime qu'il avait commis ? Allait-elle le haïr encore plus ? Il ne comprit pas tout à fait cette réaction. Elle était en face de lui, immobile et timide, mais elle ne semblait ni effrayé, ni en colère. Diable d'ivresse qui troublait sa cognition... il n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le mieux était certainement de s'excuser peut-être lui pardonnerait-elle en partie ses fautes.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû... »

Elle posa à son tour son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Son cœur était au bord de la crise cardiaque, mais elle ne voulait plus reculer. Elle n'en revenait pas du culot qu'elle se permettait et c'est les joues colorées du plus pur des carmins qu'elle se pencha à son tour vers lui remplaçant son index par ses lèvres. Il était l'unique exception. De tous les hommes de la terre... il était celui en qui elle voulait croire. Celui pour qui elle acceptait de prendre le risque d'aimer... pour ne pas le perdre...

Légères comme une plume qui tombe, douces comme les pétales d'une rose, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement. Un baiser d'innocence. Un avant goût du paradis. Comme un baume sur son cœur douloureux, comme un souffle de vie à son âme déchirée, comme une lumière dans sa nuit... ce baiser était une promesse d'amour. De ses larmes si durement retenues, l'une d'entre elles s'enfuit roulant le long de sa joue. La petite perle salée et brillante comme du cristal emporta dans son sillage sa tristesse. Son cœur se gonfla d'un espoir nouveau. Il remonta sa main vers la joue de Kyoko. Sans oser la toucher de peur que l'illusion ne disparaisse, il en dessina le contour. Il frôla quelques mèches et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un picotement remonta de l'extrémité de ses doigts et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il entrouvrit la bouche et chercha à attraper la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure.

De l'innocence au désir, il n'y avait qu'un pas et il le franchit. Souffles mêlés, lèvres imbriquées, langues joueuse et voraces, sans même s'en rendre compte le baiser ne tarda pas à devenir torride. Une étincelle basculant en incendie, ils étaient maintenant étroitement enlacés à même le parquet de son salon. Leurs bouches se dévorant d'un appétit inassouvissable s'écartaient à peine de temps à autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Sa main tirait sur les tissus des vêtements pour défricher de nouvelles parcelles de peau vierge de ses baisers. Sa bouche courait le long du cou gracile de Kyoko, embrassait plus longuement la carotide vibrante sous les pulsations désordonnées de sang, glissait sur la délicate clavicule avant de remonter encore plus fervente vers ses lèvres rougies de baisers. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre trouvaient instinctivement une rythmique sensuelle, ondulant langoureusement en une danse étrange pendant que leurs sens s'embrasaient.

Kyoko succombait sous les baisers amoureux de Ren. Sa tête lui tournait, son cœur chaviré cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et son corps la trahissait. Une chaleur sournoise envahissait chacune de ses cellules et lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Impuissante, elle était complètement à sa merci. Sans aucune volonté, elle ne pouvait résister à la conquête de cette main qui la déshabillait progressivement, à ces lèvres qui l'assujettissait, à ce corps qui aliénait sa raison. Pire que tout, elle se retrouvait à lui répondre, à chercher ses baisers, à froisser le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts, à découvrir son corps de ses mains, à se mouler contre lui. Que lui prenait-il d'avoir un comportement si indécent? Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à émettre la moindre opposition, ni même à arrêter elle-même de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres devaient avoir un pouvoir magique qui annihilait tout entendement et son corps... son corps était magnétique. Il exerçait une attraction quasi mystique. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas... Il ne... Dieu qu'il embrassait bien !

Ren fougueusement ne cessait de l'embrasser. Ses désirs despotiques détruisaient toutes mesures et toutes réserves. Tout son corps était embrasé, son sang était tel de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Seulement, ses mouvements étaient brimés par son attelle qui lui maintenait un bras tandis que l'autre supportait le poids de son corps qui surplombait Kyoko. Alors il l'entoura de son bras et roula pour la faire basculer et qu'elle se retrouve sur lui. Un grognement de plaisir. Contre sa verge tendue s'écrasaient ses cuisses fermes. Il descendit sa main de son dos à ses fesses, en apprécia le galbe parfait avant d'attraper une de ses cuisses pour la remonter doucement. Elle ressentit d'étrange sensations en provenance de son bas ventre, des picotements, une chaleur, des pulsions inconnues quand ce membre dur se pressa contre sa féminité. Elle avait peur de comprendre... était-ce... ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Elle chercha à se relever, mais il se souleva pour ne pas rompre le contact et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, écrasant cette protubérance arrogante, pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser avec passion. Il y avait de quoi devenir folle sous des assauts si sensuels. Sa bouche envoûtantes glissaient sur sa peau et son souffle torturé trahissait son excitation. Il ne faisait décidément rien pour l'aider à lui résister. Il était tout simplement atrocement érotique. Une sainte aurait abandonné toute vertu devant cet homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu dévastateur consumait tout son être... pourtant... elle ne devait pas... elle ne...

Elle eut les plus grandes difficultés à s'arracher à son étreinte. Non pas qu'il usa de violence pour la retenir, mais ses lèvres et ses caresses étaient les plus solides des chaînes possibles. La respiration haletante, les lèvres gonflées sous les baisers, le regard luisant de désir, il ne bougea pas quand elle s'écarta. Pourtant, dans son immobilisme, il avait des airs de prédateur, terriblement animal et excitant. Assise sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui, le souffle court, elle le fixait encore sous le choc de ce déferlement de sensation qui avait pris possession de son corps. Elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et recommencer à l'embrasser. Comment pouvait-on être si tentant ? Elle le savait... Elle l'avait toujours su... Il était dangereux ! L'empereur de la nuit pouvait vous pousser à la démence en un clin d'oeil.

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

_Je sais que j'aurai dû attendre la semaine prochaine pour vous la poster... mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de partager cette suite avec vous. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... J'avoue que vos commentaires me motivent._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chap 22 :**

Devant son attitude crispée, il comprit qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. L'alcool lui avait fait perdre l'emprise sur ses sens et il n'avait pas su s'arrêter de lui-même. La mâchoire contractée de colère, le poing serré à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il se releva vacillant légèrement. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Avait-il encore gâcher ses chances alors qu'elle lui était revenue ? La tête basse, il s'excusa pour son comportement et parti en titubant pour se calmer avant de commettre d'autres péchés impardonnables. Il devait s'écarter d'elle sinon il ne saurait se retenir. Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir et se plaqua contre son dos en l'entourant de ses petits bras. Enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de sa chemise pour masquer la coloration de ses joues, sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure discret.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... il faut être deux pour s'embrasser »

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? »

- « Je ne t'en voudrai que si tu me jetais maintenant comme une vieille chaussette »

Il éclata de rire ce qui le fit se plier de douleur à cause de ses côtes blessés. Inquiète, elle le relâcha pour se pencher vers lui et il la captura dans une tendre étreinte.

- « Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille quand je meurs d'envie de t'emprisonner pour que jamais tu ne t'éloigne de moi ? »

- « Tsuruga-san... »

- « Non ! Je ne veux plus de Tsuruga-san entre nous... appel moi Ren ! Sauf si tu ne veux pas être ma petite-amie... »

- « Ta petite-amie... ? Tu es sûr que tu veux de moi comme petite-amie ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie »

- « Tu as certainement trop bu et tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... »

- « Alors reste avec moi jusqu'à que je redevienne sobre et je te le dirai à nouveau ! »

Il lui avait pris le menton entre ses doigts pour lui relever le visage qu'elle blottissait contre son torse et il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec ses lèvres dangereusement proche des siennes. Il n'était décidément pas en état de se tenir. Elle savait qu'au moindre frôlement, ils risquaient de s'embraser encore, et elle ne se sentait clairement pas capable de lui résister s'il l'embrassait. Aussi préféra-t-elle la solution de replis, la fuite devant ce magicien des sens qui lui faisait perdre la raison.

- « Si je reste, je vais aller te préparer à manger, car nous avions prévu de déjeuner ensemble... donc ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir esquiver le repas... »

- « Je sais déjà ce que j'aimerai manger » lui susurra-t-il langoureusement tout en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle était faible... elle était bien faible devant ce prédateur redoutable...

- « ça suffit ! Tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Tsuruga-san » dit-elle en s'extirpant hors de son étreinte

- « REN !... Et je ne suis pas ivre, je suis amoureux ! » avoua-t-il simplement porté par les effets de l'alcool

- « Va donc t'asseoir un peu... je vais te préparer une boisson pour t'aider à dessoûler »

Elle le poussa gentiment vers le salon et l'abandonna sur le canapé pendant qu'elle s'était littéralement enfuit vers la cuisine. Il s'allongea sur les coussins de cuirs. Il n'en revenait pas. Le dénouement de cette journée était si surprenant qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas endormi et que tout ceci ne se jouait pas uniquement dans sa tête. Elle était revenue vers lui... ils s'étaient embrassés... et même un peu plus... Et elle était encore avec lui dans son appartement. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres comme un printemps sur son cœur et il s'assoupit progressivement.

Elle le découvrit somnolent sur le canapé en revenant un peu après avec leurs repas et un verre d'une mixture verdâtre. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller et posa le plateau sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour rester le regarder. Son sommeil paisible... son petit sourire... Il n'était peut-être pas une sorte de fée comme Corn. Mais il était incontestablement un prince charmant tant il était parfait. Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

Il lui avait proposé d'être sa petite-amie et elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'un homme comme lui veuille d'une pauvre chose comme elle. Ils étaient complètement dépareillé. C'était comme mettre côte à côte un diamant et un vulgaire cailloux. Que penseraient les gens s'ils savaient qu'elle était sa petite-amie? Se moqueraient-ils de lui pour avoir choisi une femme si moche et ennuyeuse? Ternirait-elle son image de marque? Il est clair que les femmes la détesteraient, elle n'avait qu'à se souvenir de toute sa scolarité avec Shotaro pour savoir que les femmes ne l'épargneraient pas... Ensuite les gens penseraient qu'elle l'exploitait pour devenir célèbre... sans doute ne la jugerait-on plus sur ses qualités d'actrice en disant simplement qu'elle était la petite-amie du grand Tsuruga Ren...

Son visage se décomposait seconde après seconde à chacune des constatations qu'elle s'énumérait dans sa tête. Il avait ouvert les yeux après son petit baiser sur le front et était resté l'observer silencieusement. Pourquoi semblait-elle soudain si contrarié? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas sortir avec lui et elle ne savait pas comment formuler son refus... Ce n'était pas parce que lui l'aimait que cet amour était forcément réciproque.

- « Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

- « Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? » dit-elle reportant son attention sur le jeune homme allongé à côté d'elle

- « De nous !... je ne sais pas...tu as l'air soucieuse... alors, je me demandais si...si...tu regrettais que l'on se soit embrassé... » précisa-t-il en s'asseyant.

- « Non... non... ce n'est pas ça ! »

**- **« Je ne veux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas être ma petite-amie... mais sache que je t'aime et que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte si un jour tu veux de moi... »

- « Tsuru-REnn-san » se corrigea-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle allait l'appeler _Tsuruga-san _comme d'habitude, « Ren-san... bien sûr que je veux bien être ta petite-amie... c'est juste que... » _Comme prononcer son prénom lui faisait bizarre ! « Ren » comment pouvait-elle oser l'appeler ainsi._

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

- « Je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'on garde ça secret »

- « Huh ? Mais pourquoi ? » _pourquoi voulait-elle en faire un secret ?_

- « parce que les médias s'en mêleraient et que... »

_Tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments pour moi et tu ne veux pas que les médias te posent des questions qui te mettrait mal à l'aise._

- « Je comprends... tu as raison ! Je ne veux pas que ces requins te harcèlent... On fera comme tu le sens. »

Il posa affectueusement un chaste baiser sur sa joue et se retint d'en poser d'autres plus proche de ce qu'il ressentait. Un soupir fut l'unique signe de ses désirs étouffés.

- « Pourrais-je au moins t'appeler Kyoko-chan en public ? »

Sa respiration retenue, ses doigts s'agrippant au tissu de sa jupe et ses joues en feux, elle se contenta de hocher la tête incapable de parler. Il la trouva incroyablement mignonne avec cet air embarrassé. Elle le rendait fou... il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, mais prise d'un sursaut de conscience, elle l'interrompit en lui proposant sa mixture contre la gueule de bois.

- « Bois ! Ça t'aidera à dessoûler »

Suspicieusement, il lorgna le contenu visqueux du verre et la couleur encore plus douteuse que la texture. Il hésita, mais pour lui faire plaisir, il le bu d'un trait. Écœuré... il manqua de vomir à peine le verre terminer.

- « Kyoko... essaye-tu de me punir pour quelque chose ? »

- « No-Nonn ! C'est un médicament... c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas très bon »

- « pas bon ? Ma cuisine n'est pas bonne... mais là c'est de la torture ! »

- « Excuse-moi Tsurug... ! »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sa bouche prise d'assaut par des lèvres généreuses.

- « Je t'embrasserai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprenne que je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles Tsuruga-san... Mais attention si je t'embrasse trop je risquerai de ne plus pouvoir me tenir » conclu-t-il d'un ton coquin les lèvres encore dangereusement proche des siennes

- « Re-Rennn-san ! Ren-san ! » répéta-t-elle affolée en le voyant fondre sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- « Hummm, c'est trop mignon... j'adore t'entendre dire mon prénom » lui murmura-t-il les lèvres contre sa peau. « Dis-le encore s'il te plait »

- « Ren-san », il l'embrassa,...« Ren-sa », il l'embrassa... « Ren », il l'embrassa encore

Comment rester insensible à un pareil traitement ? Comment ne pas répondre ? Comment lui résister ? Elle était là, molle dans son étreinte, incapable de lui refuser ses lèvres, incapable même de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui. Sa tête lui tournait tant ses sens étaient chamboulés. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'arrêter. Elle aurait pu dire cent fois son prénom pour avoir autant de ses baisers. Pourtant, il la libéra et s'écarta d'elle un peu troublé.

- « Je ferai mieux d'arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler... je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même » souffla-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle essaya de se recomposer un attitude dans le désordre de ses émotions. Mais son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle se mit dans son rôle de serveuse et tenta de couvrir son émoi.

- « Le repas est servi... il faut que tu manges tant que c'est chaud. »

_Pourquoi parlait-elle de nourriture alors que c'est elle qu'il avait envie de manger ?_

- « Je n'ai pas très faim... » plaida-t-il

Cependant, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de plier devant elle. Elle avait déjà rempli les baguettes et tendait la bouchée devant lui. Ce geste si simple qu'elle avait eu pour lui toute la semaine précédente prenait une dimension encore plus forte maintenant qu'il se disait qu'elle était vraiment sa petite-amie. Un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres et il ouvrit docilement la bouche pour se laisser nourrir. Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, elle voulu se lever pour débarrasser, mais il l'emprisonna dans une tendre étreinte et se cala confortablement sur le canapé. Elle était blotti contre son torse solide, respirant son parfum, sentant sous ses doigts la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien contre lui, avec lui. Il avait le pouvoir d'effacer toutes les craintes de son cœur. Pour lui, elle avait envie de croire en l'amour. Dans la douceur de leur étreinte, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot et restèrent enlacés jusqu'à que le ciel prenne une carnation orangée. Presque assoupi, l'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et c'est avec regret qu'il devait la laisser rentrer chez elle. Il la raccompagna à la porte et quand elle franchi le seuil, il la rattrapa par la main pour la retenir un moment encore.

- « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? »

- « Non... ça va aller... je préfère que tu restes ici »

- « Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? Demain ? »

- « J'ai école... »

- « Je peux venir te chercher après tes cours »

Presque toutes les filles de sa classe étaient fan de lui et elle imagina une seconde leurs réactions en voyant qu'il venait la chercher. Des images terrifiantes passèrent dans sa tête, elle qui avait eu tant de mal à se faire accepter par les autres élèves...

- « Je ne préfère pas » répondit-elle subitement

- « et après ? »

- « Je dois aller à la LME voir Sawara-san, il doit me parler de nouvelles propositions que l'on m'a faites »

- « La LME... parfait !... j'y serai aussi... nous nous verrons là-bas alors ! »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se courba pour le saluer.

- « Tu ne compte pas me dire au revoir comme ça ? »

- « Huh ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre sa question qu'il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- « voilà comment je veux que l'on se dise au revoir quand nous ne serons que tous les deux » affirma-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un autre baiser langoureux. « Quoique je n'ai pas très envie de te dire au revoir... es-tu sûr de vouloir rentrer ? »

- « Il le faut » se força-t-elle à répondre

Il en avait eu bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré d'elle et il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer davantage. Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et la libéra.

- « A demain Kyoko »

- « A demain... R..Ren-san »

**UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... J'ESPERE QUE MON HISTOIRE CONTINUERA A VOUS PLAIRE... J'ATTENDS VOS AVIS. MERCI!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chap 23 :**

A peine sortie du grand immeuble de standing, elle se roula par terre en se souvenant l'excès d'émotion qu'elle avait dû contenir. Cet homme était séduisant au-delà de l'entendement. Elle leva le nez vers son appartement. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux était bien réel. Du bout des doigts, elle frôla ses lèvres... Il l'avait embrassé et elle s'en sentait encore toute retournée. Son premier vrai baiser... car elle ne pouvait considérer celui de Sho comme un baiser en comparaison de ceux qu'elle avait échangé avec Ren. Ses lèvres... Ses baisers... Elle avait sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et ce sentiment qu'elle croyait à tout jamais détruit se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle l'aimait alors... lui... son sempai. Il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite-amie. Sa petite-amie ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le cœur bouillonnant de joie et de peur, elle rentra chez elle.

Il s'appuya contre la porte en la refermant et soupira. Elle allait le rendre fou. Comment pourrait-il se tenir devant des expressions si charmantes ? Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Ils étaient ensemble ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cœur était empli d'une joie nouvelle. C'était comme si le soleil perçait après une longue et interminable nuit. Il retourna dans son salon et balaya des yeux la pièce. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse semblaient gravés dans ses chairs. Son corps se souvenait avec exactitude chaque sensation à tel point que lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il eut presque l'impression de les revivre encore. Il s'installa sur son canapé et resta rêver un peu.

Elle s'assit à sa table de travail et sorti ses cahiers d'école pour le lendemain. Elle n'arrivait pas à fixer sa concentration sur ses leçons et elle resta plus d'une heure penchée sur la même phrase à se remémorer en boucle toute cette après-midi. Il avait envahi sa conscience et elle était incapable de penser à autre chose que lui. Cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle l'admirait tellement... Cet homme incroyablement sexy l'avait choisi, elle. Ses lèvres... rien que d'y repenser, elle sentait des fourmillements courir sur sa peau et son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se sermonna en réalisant qu'elle s'emballait beaucoup trop vite et qu'elle devrait mieux s'efforcer de ne pas s'attacher à lui autant que possible car il était évident que cette histoire ne serait une histoire éphémère. _Il ne pouvait pas aimer ici, _avait-il confié un jour à Bo et elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait pas exception. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion à ce sujet. Même si elle recommençait à aimer, elle devait se rappeler que l'amour était cruel. Le téléphone sonna et elle sursauta tant elle était perdu dans ses réflexions. Elle attrapa son portable et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le nom qui s'affichait.

- « Mochi Mochi Tsuruga-san »

[ REN...] la corrigea-t-il, [excuse moi de t'appeler si tard, je ne te réveille pas j'espère]

- « Non... pas du tout, je faisais mes devoirs... il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

[Ummm... en fait, j'appelais juste pour savoir si tu étais bien rentré] _et parce que j'avais envie de t'entendre_

- « Oui... sans aucun problème... tu te fais toujours beaucoup trop de soucis sur ça ! »

[Il est normal que je m'inquiète, ta popularité augmente et tu t'obstines encore à prendre le métro... ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi]

- « Hahaha ! Je suis très loin d'être aussi populaire que toi ! Personne n'est capable de me reconnaître dans la rue... Hahaha ! Ce matin encore je discutais avec quelqu'un et il a été tellement surpris de voir que je travaillais à la LME... »

[Quelqu'un ? Un homme? Que te voulait-il ?] demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur

- « Euh ? Il prenait le même chemin que moi alors on a discuté un peu en marchant... mais il n'était pas dangereux » répondit-elle innocemment

[Tu es bien imprudente ! Il pourrait te harceler maintenant qu'il sait où tu travaille...]

- « Mais non, Je suis quelqu'un du commun moi, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème. Personne ne me remarque, je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire ! »

[Pas pour moi.] affirma-t-il franchement [.. et souviens toi l'histoire à Karuizawa]

- « Ce n'était pas pareil... tout était à cause de cet idiot de Sho que l'autre idiot des beagles m'a pourchassé »

[Sho...] grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Elle senti que la conversation était en train de glisser sur un terrain dangereux et surtout que l'humeur de Ren virait à la colère. Elle avait beau ne pas être à côté de lui, elle pouvait le sentir rien qu'à la façon dont il avait dit « Sho ».

- « Je suis bien rentrée, c'est l'essentiel, non ? » tenta-t-elle pour revenir au sujet initial

[Je veux juste que rien ne t'arrive...] se radoucit-il immédiatement

- « je te promets d'être plus prudente à l'avenir »

[Bien... je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu as du travail à terminer et je ne veux pas te retarder davantage]

- « Merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles ! »

[Kyoko... je... umm...fais de beaux rêves... Bonne nuit]

- « Bonne nuit... »

Il aurait eu envie de rester toute la nuit au téléphone rien que pour entendre sa voix. Il avait eu envie de lui dire _je t'aime_ encore une fois. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait depuis qu'elle était partie de chez lui, qu'il ne savait pas se passer d'elle une minute. Mais il s'était retenu en sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et il craignait de lui faire peur ou de l'oppresser en exposant trop ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la perdre d'un instant à l'autre et que l'ombre de ce Fuwa Sho planait toujours au dessus d'eux.

Le lendemain matin, Ren rejoignit Yashiro directement à leur rendez-vous. Le manager remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en le regardant arriver. Il analysa chaque détail de sa démarche à son expression facial et demeura perplexe. Ni triste, ni heureux... exactement comme d'habitude... Maudit acteur ! Mais ce coup-ci, il pourrait nier autant qu'il le voulait... il savait pertinemment que quelque chose s'était passé avec Kyoko-chan... sauf... sauf si elle s'était défilé. Avait-elle renoncer ? Cela lui semblait si improbable après sa discussion avec le président. Et pourtant, il douta en voyant Ren toujours aussi neutre. Il devait savoir...

- « Bonjour Ren, alors que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu annules tes rendez-vous hier ? Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre d'habitude. Ça devait être grave... je me suis fait du soucis ! »

- « Bonjour Yukihito... excuse-moi de t'avoir causé du soucis. Je vais mieux aujourd'hui, il ne faut plus t'en faire »

- « Ren, je suis ton manager... c'est mon rôle d'être au courant de tout ce qui t'arrive pour pouvoir au mieux gérer tes affaires. Si tu as un problème de santé ou autre, il faut que tu me le dises » feinta-t-il espérant une confession.

- « Tu avais raison, j'avais présumé de mes forces et j'ai eu besoin de me reposer... Mais aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux »

_C'est qu'il n'allait rien lui dire du tout ce traître !Mais il avait d'autres cartes à jouer...pensa machiavéliquement Yashiro_

- « J'ai croisé Kyoko-chan après que tu ai raccroché » lança Yashiro en attaque direct pour le démasquer.

- « Kyoko-chan ? » _Que savait-il ? _

- « Tu lui as avoué que tu l'aimes ! »

- « Ah... tu le sais alors... » répondit-il calmement en continuant d'avancer vers la salle de réunion

- « Vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda-t-il

- « Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui sort avec la femme qu'il aime ? »

- « Non » admit-il un peu déçu

- « Bien... nous pouvons passer à autre chose alors »

- « Désolé Ren... » Il se sentait incroyablement mal pour son ami et cessa tout investigation pour ne pas le tourmenter davantage

Ren l'ignora complètement et alla s'installer autour de la table ronde. Au fond, il avait envie de dire à la terre entière qu'il sortait avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais une promesse était une promesse, dusse-t-il entraîner son manager à penser le contraire.

Même après qu'il eut raccroché, elle resta plusieurs seconde à fixer béatement son téléphone. Il l'avait appelé... Il se faisait du soucis pour elle... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme comme lui puisse s'intéresser à une chose comme elle. Avait-il eu le syndrome du malade avec son infirmière ? Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement être amoureux d'elle. Abusait-elle de lui en profitant de son erreur de jugement pour être sa petite-amie ? Abusait-elle en acceptant ses baisers aux goût de rêves ? Il était si doux de se dire que l'on était aimé, si merveilleux d'imaginer être sa petite-amie et à la fois si terrifiant de savoir que ça ne pourrait pas durer.

Quoiqu'elle fasse elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il l'avait déconcentré pendant toutes ses révisions, il l'avait suivit dans ses rêves qui avaient pris des tournures bien indécentes en souvenir de ses caresses et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui pendant toutes sa journée de cours. Elle avait à la fois hâte de le voir et peur qu'il ait déjà retrouvé ses esprits. Voudrait-il encore d'elle maintenant qu'il était sobre ? Comment devait-elle se comporter face à lui ? Qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Elle pénétra dans le grand building de la LME, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de le voir. Des yeux, elle chercha la grande silhouette de l'acteur tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la division des talents et ne l'aperçut pas.

Assis près du bureau de Yashiro, Ren lisait les termes du contrat qu'il devait signé. Tout avait l'air en ordre, son manager ayant négocié pour lui tous les arrangements nécessaires. Il leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui consciencieusement étudiait des documents, cet homme se démenait toujours pour lui avec un dévouement extraordinaire. Pouvait-il lui cacher la vérité sur sa relation avec Kyoko ? Il avait un peu mauvaise conscience, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il le devinerait bien assez tôt. Après tout son manager avait deviné ses sentiments avant même qu'il ne se les avoue lui-même. Replongeant sur sa tâche, il attrapa un stylo et tenta de griffonner de la main gauche une signature qui ressemble à la sienne. Puis il regarda pour la énième fois son portable pour voir si une certaine demoiselle ne l'avait pas appeler.

- « Tu attends un appel Ren ? »

- « Non... je... je me disais juste que je n'avais pas appelé le directeur Konoe depuis la fin du tournage du rôle de BJ pour savoir comment se déroulerait la promotion du film... s'il faudrait faire appel à Cain Heel ou si Tsuruga Ren serait nommé ? »

- « Ah, je vois... » répondit Yashiro un peu déçu « Nous pourrons convenir d'un rendez-vous cette semaine pour en discuter »

Ren soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Yashiro était vraiment attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes. Il ne pouvait strictement rien tenter sans éveiller immédiatement la suspicion de son manager. Aussi prit-il son mal en patience et fit semblant de s'intéresser à d'autres propositions de travail jusqu'à que son téléphone sonne. Pondérant ses mouvements, il sorti le téléphone de sa poche en se répétant mentalement de ne montrer aucun signe de joie ou d'excitation s'il s'agissait de Kyoko. Il n'eut pas besoin de simuler car l'auteur de l'appel n'était autre que le président.

- « Président... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ? »

[Dans mon bureau!]

- « J'adorerais discuter avec vous mais j'ai un meeting dans trente minutes »

[ça ne sera pas long... monte tout de suite!]

- « Je n'ai pas le choix si je comprends bien... »

[Tout de suite!]

De mauvaise grâce, l'acteur se leva et parti en direction des ascenseurs accompagné par Yashiro. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent ensuite dans le vaste bureau de leur boss et furent invité par le secrétaire particulier du Président à s'asseoir en l'attendant. Deux minutes après Lory les rejoignit en tenant dans ses mains des verres et une bouteille de champagne.

- « Ahhh ! Ren ! Je tenais absolument à trinquer avec toi... Après tous ses longs mois d'attente, tu dois être heureux comme un roi ! »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Ne fais pas l'innocent... Toi et Mogami-kun ! »

- « Qu'y a-t-il de particulier ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien _Etait-ce un complot entre Yashiro et le Président pour lui faire tout avouer et confirmer leur hypothèse._

- « Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Ren... Je te connais depuis que tu n'es pas plus haut que trois pommes... et j'étais également présent avec Yashiro quand Mogami-kun est partie pour ton appartement »

- « Et que lui avez-vous dit pour être si sûr de vous ? Après tout il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce qu'elle vienne me voir chez moi, je vous rappelle qu'elle m'a gentiment aidé la semaine dernière sans autre arrières pensées »

- « Ce qui est important ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai dit... mais ce qu'elle a dit ! »

Ren demeura de marbre, comme toujours maître de ses émotions, et ne répondit pas à la perche tendu du Président. Celui-ci agacé de n'avoir aucun aveu de la part de son acteur fétiche décida de mettre les choses au clair autrement.

- « Bon tu ne veux rien me dire... soit !... heureusement qu'elle sera plus conciliante que toi... »

Il se retourna vers son secrétaire et tapa dans ses mains

- « Faites la entrer ! »

Ren se concentra pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il craignait bien plus que son regard le trahisse en la voyant que tous les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer. Le président le scrutait traquant le moindre souffle, le moindre tic sur son visage. Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, dans son uniforme scolaire qui lui donnait une allure si adorable.

Kyoko cependant n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait chez le président et n'était absolument pas préparer à le voir. Dès qu'elle franchit les grandes portes de chêne, ses yeux se posèrent sur Ren et son cœur s'accéléra. Il tourna son visage vers elle et elle eut peur. Peur en n'y lisant aucune expression. Il était juste Tsuruga-san et rien de plus. Avait-elle rêvé sa journée d'hier ? Était-il déjà revenu à la raison ? Elle se senti embarrassée plus elle approchait de lui. Embarrassée à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour son sempai alors qu'il lui était redevenu indifférent.

- « Bonjour messieurs » salua-t-elle dans une parfaite courbette

- « Mogami-kun ! Merci d'être venue si rapidement... alors as-tu fait ton choix sur tes nouvelles offres de travail ? » demanda Lory

- « Umm... non, pas encore ! Je viens juste de récupérer les scripts. Il faut d'abord que je les lise »

- « Bien... tu as raison de prendre de le temps d'étudier sérieusement chaque proposition... Umm...Sinon tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ? »

Elle hocha la tête et attendit avec expectative la suite.

- « Mogami-kun... je voulais te parler de ton évolution au sein de la LME... vois-tu, tu es un talent à fort potentiel et ça je l'ai toujours su... et tu nous as montré depuis que tu es entré à l'agence des qualités qui te feront grimper au sommet. Il n'y avait qu'un verrou qui t'en barrait l'accès et je pense que tu es prête à quitter la section Love Me. »

- « C'est vrai ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle

- « Tu as bien rouvert ton cœur hier, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Euh... oui... »

- « Alors vous sortez ensemble Toi et Ren ? »

Les trois hommes focalisèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme. Le président et Yashiro trépignaient d'impatience, tandis que Ren demeurait aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- « Euh... je ne sais pas »

_- « ''Je ne sais pas''_ n'est pas une réponse ! » s'impatienta Lory « C'est une question simple pourtant... ça ne peut être que oui ou non ! »

Ren la scrutait curieux. Était-ce un moyen de garder le secret sur leur relation ou ne savait-elle vraiment pas ? Elle mentait très mal et à son expression il commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il s'agisse d'une tactique pour ne pas répondre au président.

- « Eh bien... » Elle leva les yeux cherchant des réponses sur le visage de Ren « Je crois que non... »

Il demeura impassible malgré une violente douleur lui lacérant le cœur. S'il s'agissait d'une comédie, elle pouvait se féliciter d'être si convaincante que lui aussi la cru. Il fit un effort pour retenir les émotions qui se répandaient en lui comme du poison dans ses veines et détourna le visage vers la fenêtre.

- « Mogami-kun... Ne me dis pas que tu n'a rien écouté de notre discussion d'hier ? »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... C'est juste que... »

- « Que ? »

- « Vous savez... Tsuruga-san était un peu groggy avec ses médicaments et plus vraiment lui-même... alors je ne pense pas qu'il était vraiment conscient... »

_Elle ne mentait pas pour garder secrète leur relation, elle ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher... elle pensait simplement qu'il n'y avait pas de relation entre eux ! C'en était trop !_

- « j'avais beau être ivre, j'étais parfaitement conscient de tout ce que je t'ai dit ! » la coupa Ren d'un air déterminé

Yashiro et le Président reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune acteur qui daignait enfin s'exprimer. Il n'y avait vraiment que Kyoko-chan qui pouvait le faire sortir de sa réserve. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de ces deux témoins.

- « Huh... excuse-moi Tsuruga-san, je pensais juste que tu avais changé d'avis. »

- « Faut-il que je te le redise encore pour que tu me crois enfin ? JE T'AIME!"

- "Eh bien en voilà une réponse claire! C'est qu'il a fallu t'arracher la langue pour que tu le dises... donc vous sortez ensemble!" commenta Lory

- "Oui!" affirma Ren aussi déterminé que possible et se retournant vers Kyoko "et je t'interdis de penser que je ne veux pas!"

- "Tu vois, il n'y a pas de mal à le dire...il faut assumer"

- "Je l'assume et je pourrais le crier à la terre entière... maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai un meeting, je dois y aller." s'excusa Ren encore agacé de voir que Kyoko avait douté de ses sentiments.

Ren se leva aussi sec et prit congé. Lory se tourna vers Kyoko qui encore rougissante et abasourdie n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu lui dire encore _Je t'aime_.

- "La terre appel Mogami-kun" l'appela Lory en agitant sa main devant les yeux grands ouverts de la jeune femme.

- "Huh? Excusez-moi Président"

- "Bon revenons à notre discussion... donc à en juger par ce qu'il vient de se passer... Je pense que tu vas pouvoir quitter la section Love Me"

- "Déjà? Mais en fait, c'est tellement précaire et précipité... on ne sait même pas si cette histoire durera..."

- "L'important est de retrouver ces sentiments, ils grandiront d'eux-même!"

- "Mais Tsuruga-san..."

- "Trinquons! nous devons fêter ça! Tsuruga Ren a enfin une histoire de coeur... c'est bien nous n'aurons pas à démentir les affirmations des médias qui l'avaient annoncé avec un peu d'avance"

- "Président... en fait je préférerais que personne ne le sache..."

- "Pourquoi? ça donnerai un coup de boost incroyable à ta carrière..."

- "Je ne veux pas être juste la petite-amie de Tsuruga Ren... Je veux que l'on me juge sur mon jeu d'actrice"

- "Je comprends...et je sais maintenant pourquoi il s'est si farouchement défendu quand je l'ai questionné" répondit-il en hochant la tête __zut! Je vais devoir annuler la fête que je voulais organiser en leur honneur__

- "Est ce que je peux y aller? J'aimerai avoir le temps d'étudier mes scripts avant de commencer mon travail au restaurant"

Ren resta silencieux en attendant l'ascenseur pendant que Yashiro le fixait avec un sourire diabolique.  
>- "J'en étais sûr que tu sortais avec Kyoko-chan!"<p>

Un petit sourire s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres à l'idée être officiellement avec elle  
>- "Je ne pouvais rien te dire, je lui avais promis"<p>

- "Il est pourtant préférable que tu me le dises, je suis ton manager..."

- "Tu l'aurais découvert assez vite, tu es avec moi en permanence! C'était juste le temps que Kyoko s'habitue à l'idée que l'on soit ensemble"

- "Bon je te pardonne pour cette fois... "grommela-t-il

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de la division music et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. A peine ouvrit-il la porte que Ren se fit assaillir par une superbe blonde sexy aux courbes mises en valeur.

- "KYAA! Ren Tsuruga! Je suis l'une de vos plus grandes fans! Je suis trop heureuse que vous ayez accepté de travailler avec nous!"

- "Bonsoir mademoiselle, tout le plaisir est pour moi." répondit-il avec un sourire angélique

Yashiro juste placé à la gauche de Ren était le témoin muet et invisible de l'effusion de joie de la jeune chanteuse. Son protégé était un véritable aimant à femme qui ne se rendait même pas compte du carnage qu'il entraînait. La chanteuse l'attrapa par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la table de travail.  
>- "Tsuruga-san, j'ai toujours rêvé que vous apparaissiez dans l'un de mes clips... et pardonner mon audace mais je voulais vous faire une proposition assez spéciale...je ne sais pas si vous allez accepter"<br>- "Qu'est-ce donc?" demanda-t-il sa curiosité piquée au vif

- "Humm... je sais que vous maîtrisez à merveille la langue anglaise et j'aurais vraiment souhaité avoir un choeur en anglais... Accepteriez vous de m'accompagner sur l'enregistrement du morceau ?"

- "Haha... vous me flattez, mais je ne suis pas chanteur"

- "S'il vous plaît! J'adore votre voix! Je suis sûr que vous serez parfait!"

- "Etant donné que je suis assez libre ces temps-ci puisque je ne peux pas jouer avec mon bras immobilisé, je suppose que ça peut-être une expérience intéressante de chanter avec vous"

- "KKYYYAAAAA! Tsuruga Ren va chanter avec moi! Je suis trop contente" trépigna-t-elle en s'accrochant au cou de l'acteur.

-"Du calme... je veux bien essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je convienne"

- "Ne faite pas le modeste... ça va être génial!"

**MERCI A TOUS CEUX ET CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT. JE REMERCIE PARTICULIEREMENT LES PERSONNES QUI M'ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW.**

**MERCI**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chap 24 :**

Kyoko s'était directement changée en rentrant au Daruyama pour assurer le service comme elle le faisait trois soir par semaine et comme une fleur s'épanouissant après un long hiver, elle rayonnait de joie à l'idée d'être aimée par Ren. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ses mots, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Taisho lui jeta un regard suspicieux comme seul un père sait le faire tandis que sa femme se réjouissait de voir Kyoko d'aussi bonne humeur. Ce soir comme bien souvent, le Daruyama était plein, les habitués assis autour du bar dégustaient leur assiette en discutant joyeusement avec Kyoko qui faisait la vaisselle. L'ambiance chaleureuse du restaurant et la qualité des plats en avait fait une adresse incontournable et nombreux étaient les clients qui y revenaient régulièrement. A travers le bruit des couverts et des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent, le tintement de la petite cloche accrochée à la porte signalant de nouveaux arrivants perça le brouhaha général.

Les manches relevées jusqu'au coude, les mains couvertes de savons, Kyoko se tourna vers sa patronne qui revenait de la salle pour la débarrasser.

- "Laisse Kyoko, je vais le faire... peux-tu plutôt aller prendre la commande de la table 3... le client à expressément demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui le serve"

Pensant avoir à faire à l'un de ses clients habitués, Kyoko partie en salle joyeusement en se faufilant entre les tables. Il était encore de dos, mais ce qu'elle voyait lui fut suffisant. Elle le connaissait à tel point qu'à la première mèche de cheveux aperçue, elle le reconnut. Son sourire se mua en une sorte de grimace de colère. En arrivant, elle lui décrocha un coup derrière la tête d'une telle violence que tout son corps se pencha en avant.

- "Aïe ! Kyoko ça fait mal!"

- "Shotaro... Fout le camp d'ici tout de suite!"

- "Je ne partirai pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé"

- "Je n'ai rien à te dire... dégage!"

- "Je vais commander une soupe et un daigon"

- "Comment ose-tu revenir après ce que tu as fait hier à Tsuruga-san?"

- "Je me fiche de ce pantin, c'est à toi que je suis venu parler et tant qu'on aura pas parlé, je ne partirai pas... ça tombe bien j'ai une faim de loup, je pourrai bien commander tout ce que vous avez sur la carte!"

- "Je n'ai rien à te dire!"

- "Bien! Mais écoutes-moi au moins..."

- "Va au diable!"

- "Je prendrai un coca avec mon repas alors!"

Enragée comme jamais, elle retourna en cuisine pour apporter la commande et se jura de ne pas lui adresser la parole de la soirée. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour l'éviter, Sho avait de la suite dans les idées et un sans-gêne considérable pour la monopoliser. Il resta presque jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant et elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant enfin partir.

Les dernières tables nettoyées, la vaisselle terminée, elle avait presque fini son service. Elle attrapa les gros sacs poubelles et les porta pour les jeter dans les poubelles à l'arrière du restaurant. Les gonds de la porte en métal grincèrent lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Dehors la nuit sans lune rendait la ruelle encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Elle ouvrit le couvercle de la grande poubelle et jeta ses sacs. La ville dormait et le silence le plus complet habillait les lieux. Elle referma le couvercle et entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeait vers elle. Une faible lumière en provenance de la cuisine lui permit à peine de distinguer une ombre qui se détachait des ténèbres. La silhouette se dessina et apparaissant dans l'avare halo de lumière, le diable lui-même se dressa devant elle.

- « Sho ! Idiot ! Tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs ! »

- « Ce n'était pas mon intention... »

- « Qu'est ce que tu fiche encore ici ? Je t'ai bien dit que l'on avait rien à se dire »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à rentrer, mais il la saisit pas le poignet et la força à le regarder.

- « Kyoko ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

- « Lâche moi Sho ! Je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur moi »

- « Kyoko, arrête de m'ignorer ! »

- « Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te suivre toute ma vie comme un petit chien... Eh bien tu te trompais ! Hahaha ! Bientôt je serai une actrice et compte sur moi pour travailler si dur que je grimperai jusqu'au sommet ! » dit-elle en s'arrachant à son emprise

- « Tu ne comprends donc rien ? »

- « Tu oses me prendre pour une imbécile ? »

- « Non ! Je veux juste que tu reviennes avec moi »

- « Tu as besoin d'une servante ? Désolé, mais j'ai rendu mon tablier... Je ne ferai pas le moindre pas vers toi... Je ne serai jamais plus ton ombre fidèle et docile ! La douce et innocente Kyoko est morte ! »

- « Je ne veux pas d'une servante... je te veux juste toi... Tu ne comprends donc pas que toi et moi, nous sommes liés... dans l'amour ou dans la haine... peu importe car on s'appartient l'un à l'autre... Si tu es celle que tu es aujourd'hui... c'est à moi que tu le dois. Ta rage envers moi t'a permis de te surpasser pour devenir actrice. »

- « C'est faux ! Je suis entré dans le show biz pour me venger de toi... mais j'ai appris le jeu d'acteur pour me trouver moi-même. J'ai lutté... J'ai appris à vivre pour moi-même ! Qui crois-tu être pour t'octroyer mon travail ? S'il y a une personne que je devrais remercier c'est Tsuruga Ren pour tous ses conseils et sa patience pour m'aider à devenir une meilleure actrice ! »

- « Tsuruga Ren ! Tsuruga Ren ! Tu n'as donc que ce nom à la bouche ? Que crois-tu que fera ce Casanova lorsqu'il t'aura baiser ? »

- « Ren n'est pas comme ça ! »

- « Ren ? Ren?" la questionna-t-il

Enragé, il empoigna ses bras et la secoua.

- "Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà fait!"

- "Lâche moi tu me fais mal"

- "Avec lui? Etait-ce là ta revanche? Coucher avec lui pour te venger de moi!"  
>- "Moi? coucher avec Ren?"<p>

Rien qu'à l'évocation d'une telle situation, elle vira complètement au rouge. Il explosa de rire en voyant sa tête choquée.

- "Suis-je bête... c'est vrai que tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille... Kyoko, ne te frotte pas à un gars comme lui... Tu ne sais rien de lui...Toi et Moi on se connaît depuis toujours... on se comprend et le lien entre nous est indestructible... "

- "FAUX! TU AS TOUT DETRUIT ENTRE NOUS! TOUT! Il ne restait plus rien de mon coeur puisque je t'avais tout donné... et il m'a fallu du temps, mais je me reconstruis et sans toi!"

- "Je ne te laisserai pas m'effacer de ta vie!"

En entendant Kyoko élever la voix, Taisho se précipita dans la ruelle et la découvrit prisonnière d'un jeune homme. D'un geste brusque, il dégagea l'agresseur présumé de sa petite Kyoko et s'interposa entre lui et la jeune femme.

- "Mon garçon vous feriez mieux de partir tout de suite!"

- "Hey vieux machin... t'es qui pour te mêler de nos affaires? On es en pleine conversation!"

- "La discussion est close Shotaro... je n'ai plus rien à te dire depuis bien longtemps!" conclu Kyoko en faisant demi-tour

Kyoko attrapa le bras de son propriétaire et rentra dans le restaurant sans même se retourner. Sho fou de rage resta encore quelques minutes fulminer... Elle ne pouvait pas l'évincer si facilement de sa vie et pour ce crétin de Tsuruga Ren en plus!

Kyoko monta dans sa chambre et s'écrasa de tout son long sur les tatamis. Elle était épuisée avec toutes ces émotions et surtout à cause de cet idiot de Sho qui avait décidé semble-t-il de la harceler pour lui pourrir la vie. Que lui prenait-il à celui là à avoir des discours comme ça? Il ne s'intéressait à elle uniquement parce que Ren lui portait un peu d'attention sans doute. Ren... Elle chercha dans le fond de son sac son portable en se disant qu'elle allait l'appeler pour s'excuser de l'avoir fâché lors de leur réunion chez le président. Elle ouvrit le petit clapet et composa son numéro en espérant ne pas le déranger.

- " Bonsoir Ren-san" __comme ça lui faisait étrange de prononcer son prénom__

[Kyoko!]

- "Je ne te réveille pas?"

[Non pas du tout! Je suis rentré il y a moins d'une heure]

- "Si tard!...tu ne devrais pas travailler autant... tu es encore en convalescence"

[Ce n'était pas bien méchant... ma réunion a juste été un peu plus longue que prévu... et toi, tu termine juste maintenant le travail?]

- " Umm... oui un petit contre temps avec... un client"

[Excuse mon indiscrétion, je ne devrais pas sans doute... mais es-tu vraiment obligé d'avoir un autre emploi en plus de ton boulot d'actrice?]

- "Je n'ai pas tant de job que ça en tant qu'actrice... cet argent me sert à payer les frais de ma formation et ma scolarité... tandis que mes propriétaires me louent gentiment ma chambre en échange de deux à trois soirs de services par semaine... c'est une véritable aubaine quand on voit les loyers à Tokyo"

[Ah... je vois... Umm... mais sinon que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?]

- " Oh... eh bien... je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir mis en colère tout à l'heure"

[Je n'étais pas en colère... j'étais... déçu...]

- "Déçu?" __Oh mon dieu j'ai déçu Tsuruga-san! Qu'elle idiote je fais! Je suis sa petite amie depuis un seul jour et je l'ai déjà déçu!__

[J'étais déçu de ne pas te voir un peu plus et surtout que tu ne me crois pas... Kyoko je tiens à toi!]

Son coeur tambourinait si fort que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son souffle coupé, ses mains tremblantes, elle était tellement sous le choc que ses neurones refusaient de répondre et qu'elle resta plusieurs longues secondes complètement aphone.

[Kyoko?]

- "Tsuru-Ren-san... Umm oui... euh... excuse-moi!" bredouilla-t-elle confuse

[J'avais envie de te voir... est ce que demain tu es disponible?]

- "Quand? Demain? Euh...oui... bien sûr... euh vers quelle heure?"

[Quand tu veux... je demanderai à Yashiro d'organiser mon planning en fonction de ça]

- "Oh... Je ne veux pas perturber ton planning... je peux m'arranger!"

[Tu ne perturbes rien... ça me fait plaisir...]

- "On peut dire midi comme ça je serais sûr que tu déjeunes"

[Va pour midi... je passerai te chercher]

- "Bon... euh... a demain alors"

[Bonne nuit Kyoko!] Il adorait dire son prénom, il aurait pu le répéter cent fois juste pour le plaisir de le dire

- "Bonne nuit Ren-san"

Il reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et termina de sécher ses cheveux avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Il regarda la place vide à côté de lui et se souvint la douceur de leur étreinte. Même s'il savait que rien ne se passerai, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas dormir seul. Juste l'avoir dans ses bras. Contre lui. Sentir son odeur. Embrasser sa peau. Saurait-il s'arrêter?

**MERCI A TOUTES CELLES (et ceux... enfin peut être) QUI ME SUIVENT! UN ENORME MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chap 25:**

Kyoko arriva à peine à la LME qu'elle se fit repérer par sa "meilleure" amie. Moko-san la tira par la main et l'entraîna dans le vestiaire de la section Love Me

- "Moko-san... Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu as l'air en colère?"

- "Pourquoi? Te fout pas de moi! Tu le sais très bien! D'abord tu me lâches sans donner d'information alors qu'on avait prévu de travailler ensemble avant hier après midi et aujourd'hui j'apprends quoi... J'apprends que tu quittes la section Love Me!... Quel job a-t-on bien pu te confier pour que tu sois libéré de celui là?"

- "Umm Moko-san... Justement... Il fallait que je te vois pour t'en parler de vive voix... euh... tu ne vas jamais me croire... Normalement c'est un secret... mais entre meilleures amies on se dit tout... donc je sais que je peux compter sur toi..." commença-t-elle à expliquer assez mal à l'aise

- "Bon tu vas me le dire à la fin!"

- "Umm... oui... euh... en fait c'est pas un job qui m'a permis de quitter la section Love Me"

- "C'est quoi alors?"

- "Hahaha... tu vas rire... mais figure-toi que Tsuruga-san m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... hahaha... je sais c'est assez incroyable"

- "Bon oui, il t'aime... ça je le sais depuis un moment... mais... attends... Ne me dis pas que... que Toi et Lui vous... vous..."

- "Oui... moi aussi je n'arrive pas à y croire..."

- "Et donc si le président te fait quitter la section Love Me... c'est que tu... tu... l'aimes?"

- "humph! Oui... Je sais je suis une idiote! Moi qui m'était juré de ne plus ré-ouvrir mon cœur... mais je ne sais pas... ça a basculé d'un coup!"

- "Bon ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement... sortir avec Tsuruga Ren... y'a quoi? Ummm 95% des japonaises qui doivent te haïr!"

- "C'est pour ça que je veux que tu ne le dises à personne et puis ça fera moins mal à mon ego quand il me jettera si personne ne le sait"

- "Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il te jette? Il est après toi depuis des mois!"

- "Mais non tu te fais des idées!"

- "C'est l'homme le plus occupé du show biz et pourtant il vient toujours traîner dans notre salle de repos"  
>- "C'est parce qu'il est sûr que personne ne viendra le chercher par ici... Il faut dire personne ne vient dans nos locaux"<p>

- "Et combien de jeune femme raccompagne-t-il chez elle aussi souvent que toi?"

- "Je pense qu'il m'a longtemps considéré comme une enfant... un peu comme Maria-chan... alors il était un peu sur-protecteur"

Kanae avait envie de la secouer et de lui donner des claques pour la réveiller. Comment pouvait-on être si aveugle devant des faits?

- "Et ta Princesse Rosa... si ça c'est pas une preuve... on ne fait pas de cadeau de cette valeur à n'importe qui"

- "C'est vrai qu'elle était dans la rose qu'il m'a offert à mon anniversaire"

_"Puff rien à faire, elle croit encore à son histoire de légende... ''_pensa Kanae

- "En tout cas, t'a réussi à te tirer d'ici! Bravo ma fille!"

- "Oh Moko-san! Je passerai quand même tous les jours te voir et on continuera à se balader ensemble... hein? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à la Love Me que l'on ne sera plus amie? Sinon je peux demander au Président de me laisser rester avec toi!"

- "T'a réussi à t'en sortir et tu veux redemander à y entrer? T'es dingue!"

- « Je veux juste que l'on reste amie »

- « On le sera... »

Kyoko tenta de faire un gros câlin à son amie. Mais d'une main ferme, Kanae la repoussa.

- « Par contre, tu laisseras à l'avenir ce genre d'effusion affective pour lui... je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi ! »

Même si elle ne faisait plus officiellement partie de la section Love Me, Kyoko s'installa dans leur salle de repos et commença à étudier les différents scripts. Le choix était difficile et surtout, elle avait du mal à se projeter dans les rôles proposés. Les heures passèrent avec leurs lots de va-et-viens. Aussi complètement focalisée sur sa lecture, elle ne releva pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit encore. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il resta la regarder silencieusement un moment un sourire aux lèvres avant de lui signaler sa présence par un petit toussotement.

Elle l'avait totalement oublié. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tourna la tête pour avoir la confirmation visuel qu'il était en colère. Mais au lieu d'avoir droit à son venimeux sourire commercial, il la fixait d'un regard doux, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Ce sourire ! Ce sourire était tout bonnement criminel. Elle changea littéralement de couleur rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui.

- « Je t'ai attendu dans le hall, mais puisque tu n'avais pas l'air d'arriver, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te chercher ici... tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? »

- « T'en vouloir ? » Elle se jeta au sol pour effectuer un dogeza « Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre ! Je suis désolé ! »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- « Relève-toi s'il te plaît... tu étais très concentré sur ton travail, je peux le comprendre. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser autant... Viens ! Un taxi nous attends dehors »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs de la LME. Il avait adopté une attitude décontractée et son comportement ne permettait pas aux gens extérieurs de deviner ses sentiments pour la jeune femme l'accompagnant. Kyoko par contre avait beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à le voir et son cœur semait la zizanie au niveau de ses sens. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à elle, trop attiré par Ren qui rayonnait encore plus que d'habitude.

Elle entra la première dans le taxi et a peine fut-il installé que le chauffeur démarra.

- « Yashiro nous attends déjà au restaurant ? »

- « Non.. umm... Yashiro avait du travail à terminer... ça ne te dérange pas si on ne déjeune que tous les deux » lui demanda-t-il innocemment en se penchant vers elle pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Non... Non... Pas de problème ! Haha » répondit-elle maladroitement encore tremblante d'émotion

Elle avait la main reposant sur la banquette de cuir du taxi et discrètement, il se rapprocha et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle sentit son cœur bondir à peine la frôla-t-il et s'emballer comme un cheval quand il referma ses doigts autour des siens dans une tendre pression.

- « Je suis heureux que tu ai pu te libérer » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Pétrifiée, un sourire crispé accroché en travers du visage pour essayer de donner bonne figure, alors qu'elle hurlait mentalement, bouleversée par ce simple contact. Elle hocha la tête incapable de lui adresser la parole. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'autre jour survivre à ses baisers et ses caresses tant elle était chamboulé de juste lui toucher la main. Était-ce parce qu'elle le croyait ivre ou parce qu'il l'avait envoûté de quelques charmes magiques qui lui avaient fait perdre la raison ?

Toujours est-il qu'il ne relâcha sa main qu'avant de descendre du taxi et ne reprit son attitude détaché que le temps de pénétrer dans le restaurant. A l'accueil un maître d'hôtel les accueillit et les conduisit directement jusqu'à un salon privé. Dans la salle, une seule table de deux était dressée dans un cadre intimiste, Kyoko entra la première et fut un peu intimidée en se disant que ce déjeuner était son premier rendez-vous officiel. Le maître d'hôtel apporta à Ren un bouquet de rose qui avait été préparé sur un guéridon et s'éclipsa discrètement. Avançant doucement jusqu'à elle, il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de son bras en lui présentant le bouquet. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour lui poser un délicat baiser sur sa peau, il lui murmura en se redressant:

- "J'aurai voulu te les offrir avant, mais ça aurait paru suspect si j'étais venu te chercher avec des fleurs"

- "Oh..Euh..Il...Il.. ne fallait pas Tsuruga-san!" bredouilla-t-elle troublée par les fleurs et son petit baiser

- "Est-ce si difficile de m'appeler Ren? Ou est-ce une invitation pour que je t'embrasse?" la questionna-t-il la fixant avec un sourire de séducteur.

- "Euh... Ren-san!"

- "Est-ce que je peux quand même t'embrasser?" lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

- "..." Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et elle demeura muette et immobile.

- "Qui ne dit mot consent..." souffla-t-il avant de lui pousser délicatement le menton pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui et capturer ses lèvres tendrement.

Pantelante, les genoux tremblants, elle s'affaissa contre lui se laissant emporter par son baiser. Quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité et lorsqu'il relâcha sa bouche, ils se sentaient tous les deux étrangement étourdis. Les yeux brillants, les joues un peu roses, il l'invita à s'asseoir à table. En vrai gentleman, il lui tira la chaise avant d'aller s'installer en face d'elle.

Ne pouvant soutenir son regard, elle se plongea dans la lecture du menu. Trop de plat lui semblaient appétissants et raffinés alors qu'elle se serait aisément contenté d'un hamburger. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle leva enfin le nez. Il était là, le menu fermé devant lui, son menton reposant sur sa main, en pleine contemplation. Réalisant soudain qu'elle avait fini de lire les pages, il se redressa pour reprendre contenance. D'un geste de la main, il appela le serveur pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient prêt à prendre la commande.

Dans ce cocon de discrétion, il put librement lui prendre la main ou lui sourire. Il se plaisait à pouvoir enfin exprimer cette tendresse pour elle qu'il refoulait depuis des mois. Pour Kyoko s'était différent. Elle oscillait entre un certain malaise à chacun de ses contacts et une pure euphorie de recevoir autant de douces attentions. Il était là juste pour elle, comme personne ne l'eut été avant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une véritable Cendrillon et qu'il était son prince charmant. Tout ceci était trop beau et elle craignait que tout s'effondre d'un moment à l'autre, que minuit sonne ou qu'elle se réveille et que tout disparaisse. Pourtant ces instants avaient un goût d'éternité, de rêve intemporel... Lui... Son sourire divin... ses yeux riants... un Tsuruga Ren différent de celui qu'elle avait cru connaître, tellement naturel et tendre. C'était comme si le mur entre eux s'effritait petit à petit et qu'ils sortaient chacun lentement de leur réserve, qu'ils baissaient leurs défenses. Cependant le temps joueur accéléra sa course et l'heure fut venu qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur travail respectif. Avant de quitter le petit salon privé, Ren s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue en une légère caresse.

- « Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? »

- « Je ne sais pas... je dois tourner pour box-R jusqu'à ce soir... euh... et toi ? »

- « Moi ? Je n'ai que quelques interviews et je dois faire un essai pour un job... si tu dois tourner, tu seras sûrement embêté avec ces fleurs. Veux-tu que je les fasse porter chez toi ? »

- « Oh... ne te dérange pas pour ça... je trouverai bien un moyen de les mettre dans l'eau pendant le tournage »

- « Laisse-les là, je me charge de tout, d'accord ? »

- « Mais... » il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne le contredise pas.

- « d'accord ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle qui n'autorisait aucun refus.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment et pour lui dire au revoir, il retira son doigt pour y poser doucement ses lèvres.

- « Je t'appelle ce soir dès que je fini »

Puis encore rougissante, elle le suivit vers la sortie. Il avait demandé deux taxi et avait réglé d'avance la course pour la conduire au studio de Box-R. Elle avait voulu refuser, mais ça avait été peine perdu d'argumenter contre lui.

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT, N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW. C'EST TRES IMPORTANT POUR MOI POUR SAVOIR SI JE CONTINU A M'ETALER SUR PLUSIEURS CHAPITRE OU SI JE CLOTURE L'HISTOIRE AU PLUS VITE SI VOUS NE L'AIMEZ PAS **


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAP 26**

Ren était heureux... depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi heureux? C'est avec un sourire rayonnant à faire tomber comme des mouches toutes les femmes à des kilomètres à la ronde qu'il rejoignit Yashiro au studio de TV. Le programme de son après-midi était fort simple, deux interviews TV, un entretien pour un magazine et pour finir un petit essai de voix au studio de musique avec la fameuse et sulfureuse Ryô. Yashiro étant tranquillement assis sur un banc à l'attendre, quand les soupirs d'extase lui indiquèrent que son protégé venait d'arriver. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit qui montait et ricana pour lui-même en comprenant que le déjeuner avait été agréable.

- "Ren fait attention, si tu continu à sourire comme ça tu vas être coupable de meurtre par arrêt cardiaque sur toutes femmes te croisant"

- "Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi... allons-y au lieu de bavarder sur des choses inutiles"

Coupé court, Yashiro ne put même pas lui poser d'autres questions sur ce premier rendez-vous et dû se contenter de ses suppositions basées sur l'aura brillante qui entourait l'acteur. Pendant l'émission fut abordé bien évidemment les films en cours de projection et les projets de tournages de l'acteur, mais la journaliste décida d'enquêter sur sa vie privée entre son accident et les rumeurs sur sa mystérieuse histoire d'amour.

- "Mais dites-nous Tsuruga-san... à propos de ses rumeurs... il y avait bien une femme avec vous ce jour-là?"

- "En effet..."

- "Et on nous dit que vous êtes reparti étroitement enlacé tous les deux?"

- "Voyez-vous Elle s'est fait bousculer par la foule et étant assez limité dans mes mouvements avec juste un seul bras de valide... donc je l'ai plaqué contre moi pour pouvoir passer la barrière des fans qui nous attendaient... c'est aussi simple que cela" commenta-t-il avec un sourire commercial à toutes épreuves

- "Ah, je vois... " dit-elle un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir piégé... "mais qui est-elle au juste?"

- "...Une amie... qui s'est occupée de moi les premiers jours de ma convalescence"

- "Juste une amie?" insista-t-elle ayant perçu son hésitation

- "N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des amies?"

- "Non bien sûr, je n'ai rien voulu insinuer de la sorte... hahaha!"

En fin d'interview Yashiro le récupéra et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

- "Tu as failli te faire percer, mais tu t'es bien rattrapé"

- "J'avoue que je n'avais pas très envie de dire qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, mais je serai davantage sur mes gardes pour les interviews suivantes, car je sens que ce sujet ne va cesser de revenir sur le tapis les prochaines semaines"

Ils partirent ainsi d'une interview à l'autre et ceux jusqu'à terminer par les essais dans les studios de musique. Ryô n'arrivait pas à tenir en place en attendant l'arrivée du bel acteur. Elle était complètement surexcité à l'idée de travailler avec lui et de l'avoir pour elle toute seule. En perspective de sa venue, elle s'était d'ailleurs mise dans une robe au décolleté ravageur en espérant ainsi attirer son attention. Deux coups sec furent frappé contre la porte et pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle l'attendait, elle se jeta sur le canapé, adopta une pause lascive faisant mine de lire des partitions avant de les inviter à entrer.

Ren entra le premier et salua la chanteuse sans vraiment la regarder, tandis que Yashiro le suivit, tomba dans le décolleté et regarda l'acteur qui semble-t-il ne l'avait même pas vu.

- "Vous êtes pile à l'heure! Vous avez bien mérité votre surnom de prince de la ponctualité! C'est une qualité fort rare dans le show biz, encore plus chez des personnes aussi sollicité que vous"

- "C'est grâce au travail assidu de mon manager qui arrive à organiser mon emploi du temps de façon parfaite!"

- "Umm... oui votre manager... sans doute" répondit-elle blasé devant son indifférence face à son compliment.

- "Pouvons-nous commencer immédiatement? J'aimerai bien ne pas finir trop tard"

- "Oh... vous avez encore un autre job après celui là?"

- "Non... mais j'aimerai avoir ma soirée de libre"

- "Vous avez un dîner de prévu?"

- "Non..."

- "Voulez-vous que l'on aille manger un morceau après les essais?"

- "J'attends un coup de téléphone important, je ne pourrais pas désolé" s'esquiva-t-il

Elle le conduisit dans la salle d'enregistrement et lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui. En véritable professionnel, il se mit simplement dans la peau d'un chanteur et essaya d'agir en temps que tel. Il n'avait jamais chanté de sa vie et ne savait pas lire des partitions de musiques, mais en autodidacte surdoué, il observa juste son comportement pour l'imiter. Il savait déjà gérer son débit de parole, son souffle et l'émotion qu'il mettait dans ses mots. Les ingénieurs sons furent bluffés en voyant à quelle vitesse, il s'accaparait le morceau comme s'il l'avait travaillé avec eux depuis le départ. Ryô avait des bouffées de chaleur en étant à côté de lui et était limite sur le point de le violer d'une seconde à l'autre tant l'entendre chanter la rendait folle. Il était irrésistible quand il fermait les yeux pour imaginer elle ne savait pas trop quoi, l'expression de désir qui se lisait sur son visage était une véritable invitation à l'amour et sa voix suave était le summum du sex-apeal.

A peine eut-il terminer le morceau qu'elle se jeta contre lui et lui entoura la taille.

- "Tsuruga-san tu es un génie! Tu ne veux pas devenir chanteur que l'on travaille tout le temps ensemble"

- "C'est très gentil, mais je laisse ça à d'autre, je préfère me consacrer à mon métier d'acteur"

- "Oh quelle dommage" roucoula-t-elle tout en lui faisant des yeux doux.

- "Est-ce que la prise à été bonne?"

- "Bonne? C'est un faible mot! Tu as été parfait... j'en ai encore des frissons sur la peau"

- "Tant mieux alors... nous pouvons y aller!"

- "Umm... Tsuruga-san, puisqu'on a fini un peu plus tôt... on pourrait aller prendre un verre?"

- "Une prochaine fois..." s'excusa-t-il en attrapant déjà sa veste pour repartir.

Quelques formules de politesse plus tard et la porte se referma. Elle resta un instant encore rêveuse... Comment un homme comme lui pouvait exister et être célibataire? Il était indéniablement parfait sauf qu'il ne la remarquait pas. Elle avait déjà entendu dire qu'il ne vivait que pour son travail... mais il était un homme, fait de chair et de sang... il devait bien connaître le désir puisqu'il l'exprimait si merveilleusement quand il chantait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il la voit, dusse-t-elle se damner pour le séduire!

Kyoko, rêveuse, se laissait conduire au studio de tournage de Box-R. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie aimée comme ça, ses regards, ses sourires et sa main sur la sienne. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à elle? Elle ne le méritait pas et pourtant une petite voix au fond d'elle n'arrivait pas refuser cette amour qu'il lui offrait. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme un assoiffé dans le désert qui venait de trouver une source miraculeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais elle courrait quand même vers elle au risque que ce ne soit qu'un mirage... un merveilleux mirage au visage d'ange et aux baisers de miel.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à lui, il avait envahi sa tête et elle eut énormément de mal à rentrer dans son rôle de Natsu et à adopter des sentiments haineux. Cette après-midi contrairement à d'habitude où elle devenait Natsu sitôt changé et ne quittait ce caractère que lorsque le tournage était terminé, elle glissa hors de son personnage à chaque pause dès que quelque chose lui rappelait son déjeuner. Joyeuse comme si elle était tombé dans un monde aux merveilles, toutes les personnes présentent lui jetaient des regards intrigués se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la rendre si heureuse. Le directeur en particulier la remarqua, autant il appréciait sa beauté froide en tant que Natsu, qu'il se devait de reconnaître que cette aura de bonheur la rendait vraiment mignonne. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à un de ses amis qui recherchait une actrice pour son prochain film?

Sautillant sur le chemin du retour, elle regarda à de nombreuses reprises son téléphone en mourant d'envie de l'appeler. Mais elle se souvenait trop bien les reproches de Sho qui lui répétait toujours qu'elle le dérangeait quand elle l'appelait pour ne rien dire, et Ren-san était définitivement un homme bien plus occupé de cet idiot de Sho. Elle rangea encore une fois son portable dans sa poche, l'humeur massacré par ses douloureux souvenirs. Beaucoup plus maussade, elle poussa la porte du Daruyama et salua les patrons. Taisho semblait grincheux tandis que sa femme un sourire malicieux aux lèvres vint l'accueillir chaleureusement.

- "Tu as reçu des fleurs... je les ai fait mettre dans ta chambre"

Elle la remercia et monta aussitôt les escaliers en souriant, sa bonne humeur revenue instantanément. Le bouquet de fleur de Ren... Quelle charmante attention! Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ce fut une véritable commotion! Des centaines de fleurs aux multiples couleurs occupaient une bonne partie de sa chambre et posé sur sa petite table, le bouquet du restaurant avec un mot: _J'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi. Merci_

Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'émotion. Comment? Pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela? C'était beaucoup trop! Sans même réfléchir, elle prit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Elle était bouleversée et partagée entre la nécessité de le remercier pour son cadeau et le besoin de le réprimander pour avoir dépenser inutilement de l'argent pour elle.

Ren était tranquillement assis sur son canapé à se détendre de sa journée en regardant d'un oeil distrait les informations à la TV, quand son téléphone sonna enfin. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en se disant qu'elle devait avoir découvert sa surprise. Amusé, il attendit quelques secondes en regardant le petit portable clignoter sur la table juste en face de lui avant de décrocher.

- "Bonsoir Kyoko"

- "Umm Bonsoir Ren-san... Umm... Je voulais te remercier pour le déjeuner et... euh...pour les fleurs... Merci, mais... euh... il ne fallait pas!" bafouilla-t-elle embarrassée

- "Tu n'aime pas les fleurs?" demanda-t-il innocemment

- "Si bien sûr mais quand tu disais que tu allais faire porter les fleurs chez moi, je ne pensais pas que tu dévaliserai un fleuriste en plus! Vraiment c'est beaucoup trop!"

- "Laisse-moi décider ce qui est de trop et apprécie juste les fleurs"

- "Ren-san... je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça tout le temps! Les vêtements! Les fleurs! Tu ne peux pas!"

- "ça me fait plaisir... tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir?" demanda-t-il avec une petite voix

- "... si... mais..."

- "le problème est réglé alors!"

- "Mais... "

- "Kyoko!" la coupa-t-il

- "Merci pour tout... je... je... j'apprécie beaucoup tout ce que tu fais pour moi"

Elle aurait voulu lui en dire plus, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à ouvrir complètement son coeur et à dévoiler ses sentiments

- "De rien Kyoko"

- "Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier pour toute ta gentillesse"

- "J'ai juste envie de te voir... Que fais tu demain?"

- "Demain? ça va être difficile... je suis au lycée toute la journée et je travail le soir au Daruyama"

- "Peut-on déjeuner ensemble?"

- "En fait, ma pause de midi est assez courte... je suis désolé... vraiment désolé" _Elle refusait de déjeuner avec lui... elle était folle! Mais si elle acceptait... elle imaginait bien la catastrophe avec toutes les élèves de sa classe_

- "Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien un moyen de te voir plus tard..." dit-il en ne voulant pas la brusquer

- "Ren-san..."

- "Oui?"

- "J'ai beaucoup aimé ce petit moment que l'on a passé ensemble aujourd'hui..." avoua-t-elle timidement en changeant de couleur

Il entendit le léger tremblement dans sa voix et il s'imagina aisément l'expression qu'elle devait arborer. Son coeur se gonfla de joie et il ne put réprimer un sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage.

- "J'aime chaque moment avec toi" lui répondit-il


	27. Chapter 27

**Chap 27**

La journée avait été longue et chargée, le lycée compactant au maximum les cours pour s'adapter aux emplois du temps de leurs élèves acteurs. Elle rentrait chez elle avec une montagne de devoirs à faire et toujours ses scripts à étudier pour donner une réponse à Sawara-san sur les propositions qui lui avaient été faites. Elle était éreintée, mais en rentrant dans sa chambre toute sa fatigue s'envola comme par magie en voyant les fleurs qui ornaient sa chambre. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de travail et descendit au restaurant aider en cuisine en attendant l'ouverture. Taisho, tout comme la veille, était grincheux et ne parla que très peu contrastant avec la bonne humeur de sa femme et de Kyoko. La jeune femme pensait qu'il était encore fâché d'avoir dû intervenir pour la défendre contre Sho l'autre soir et n'osa pas le déranger, espérant simplement qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop déçu.

Peu de temps après l'ouverture du restaurant, les premiers clients ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Très vite les premières tables se remplirent et pendant qu'Okami prenait les commandes, Kyoko accueillait les clients entrant. Comme la veille sa bonne humeur fut entachée en voyant apparaître ce visage familier, Sho. Que diable venait-il faire ici? Il était sans aucun doute un émissaire des enfers pour être capable rien qu'en apparaissant de lui pourrir la vie. Elle essaya de le repousser à l'extérieur à peine eut-il mit un pied dans l'entrée, mais ce fut peine perdu car il la maîtrisa rapidement et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- "ce n'est pas très sérieux de faire des vagues sur son lieu de travail et de jeter dehors un client"

Il savait quelle corde tirer pour la calmer. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être mal vu au travail.

- "Sho... repars tout de suite! Il y a des millions de restaurant dans tout Tokyo... pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes dans celui là"

- "Il y a peut être des millions de resto, mais c'est le seul où tu travaille..."

- "Justement! Fiche-moi la paix!"

- "Pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé tous les deux!"

Il la contourna et alla s'installer à une table dans un coin. Kyoko fulminait, elle parti quelques minutes à l'arrière et sorti pour se calmer une petite poupée vaudou à effigie de Sho qu'elle transperça violemment de plusieurs aiguilles. Après avoir passé sa colère sur la miniature de son meilleur ennemi, elle put reprendre le service en se collant un sourire commercial pour masquer ses véritables émotions. C'est que ça avait du bon d'être acteur, ça vous permettait de faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances, même quand un idiot vous harcelait pour faire de votre vie un enfer.

Ren termina sa journée assez tard avec une réunion sur un nouveau projet qu'il avait accepté récemment. Ils avaient longuement discutés sur l'évolution du film et le directeur avait été enchanté des propositions de l'acteur. La nuit était déjà tombé quand ils sortirent du bureau et Yashiro regarda sa montre tout en grimpant avec Ren dans un taxi.

- "Ren... est-ce que je réserve une table dans notre restaurant habituel?"

- "Non merci!"

- "Ren, il faut que tu manges sinon j'imagine bien Kyoko-chan me gronder pour t'avoir laisser sauter un repas"

- "Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais sauter le dîner... je t'ai juste dit que l'on ne dînait pas à notre resto"

- "Ah? et où va-t-on?"

- "Au Daruyama!" répondit-il fièrement

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la devanture du petit restaurant et les deux hommes y entrèrent. Kyoko, encore accaparé par Sho, ne put aller accueillir les nouveaux clients et ce fut Okamiqui s'en chargea. Elle reconnu immédiatement le grand brun au sourire éclatant qu'elle avait déjà vu dans les épisodes de Dark Moon et qui était le "Sempaï" de sa petite Kyoko.

- "Tsuruga-san! Bienvenu au Daruyama!"

- "Bonsoir Madame, nous aimerions dîner. Auriez-vous une table un peu à l'écart pour qu'on ne nous remarque pas trop ?"

- "Oui bien sûr! Je vais vous installer tout de suite!"

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une petite table bien à l'abri des curieux et Ren balaya rapidement la salle des yeux avant de s'asseoir pour repérer où était Kyoko. Il la remarqua à l'autre bout du restaurant, elle semblait occupé avec un client assez enquiquinant à en juger par son regard meurtrier. Il s'assit ensuite rapidement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et surtout pour s'éviter les moqueries de son manager.

Kyoko furieuse retourna en cuisine apporter la commande de Sho. Elle bouillonnait de rage et de colère à tel point que ses muscles en tremblaient. Pour elle, il était évident que Sho n'était là que pour l'embêter. Elle allait sortir encore du fond de sa poche sa poupée vaudou pour la martyriser quand Okami arriva guillerette derrière elle, lui faisant faire un bond de peur.

- "Kyoko... tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu manger ici ce soir!" annonça-t-elle d'un air enjoué

- "Qui?" répondit la jeune femme blasé, imaginant aisément qu'on lui annoncerai que Satan avait lui aussi décidé de se joindre à son cauchemar

- "Tsuruga-san! C'est ton sempaï dans ton agence non?"

- "Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-san?"

- "Oui! en personne! Il est encore plus beau qu'à la TV..."

- "Tsuruga-san!" répéta-t-elle complètement abasourdi

Elle se pencha pour regarder la salle et repéra les silhouettes familières de Ren et de Yashiro. Elle dégluti péniblement de peur en imaginant le scénario catastrophe si Sho se rendait compte que Ren était également au Daruyama. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de l'un d'entre eux avant que le pire ne se produise.

- "Je te laisse t'occuper de lui si tu veux..." proposa la patronne

- "Umm... oui j'y vais!" accepta-t-elle peu sûr d'elle.

Kyoko arriva tremblante et rougissante à la table du bel acteur. Dès qu'elle apparut devant lui, il releva le nez de son menu et lui offrit un sourire divin. Son coeur battit si fort et si vite dans sa poitrine devant ce sourire qu'elle en oublia un instant la présence de Sho et la nécessité qui existait à faire qu'ils ne se rencontrent sous aucun prétexte.

- "Kyoko-chan! C'est toi qui va nous servir?" s'enthousiasma Yashiro

Elle hocha la tête incapable de former le moindre mot tant elle était perturbée par le sourire de Ren.

- "J'en suis très content" murmura Ren avec une voix de séducteur et un regard tendre

Elle ne put soutenir plus longtemps son regard et baissa les yeux sur son carnet de commande tout en rougissant.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez manger?"

- "Je prendrai les tempura de crevette" demanda Yashiro

- "Je te laisse choisir pour moi, je te fais confiance" répondit Ren sans la quitter du regard.

Taisho qui était en train de préparer des plats jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyoko et grogna.

- "Tu es encore de mauvaise humeur!" lui fit remarquer son épouse

- "Que veux-tu? Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je dois détester le plus, le blondinet là-bas qui n'arrête pas d'accaparer Kyoko pour tout et n'importe quoi, ou le brun qui n'arrête pas de lui sourire et pour lequel elle a changé de couleur"

- "le brun? Tsuruga-san ? C'est un garçon charmant et très poli! C'est son sempaï... c'est lui qu'elle est partie soigner la semaine dernière. Il lui est sûrement reconnaissant pour son dévouement.''

- ''Reconnaissant ou pas, il m'énerve déjà celui-là !''

Heureusement pour elle, Ren et Sho étaient placés tous les deux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient se voir. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressée à l'idée qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle avait beau venir à la table de Ren en souriant. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux dans son sourire comme un certain malaise. Etait-ce lui qui la gênait ainsi ? Il avait voulu lui faire la surprise de sa venue, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir semble-t-il et en était un peu vexé. Il attendit juste que Yashiro termine son assiette et se leva.

- '' Ren tu ne fini pas ? ''

- '' Je n'ai plus faim... allons-y ! ''

- '' Mais Ren tu n'as presque rien mangé ! ''

Les paroles du manager tombèrent dans le vide, l'acteur ayant déjà rejoint le comptoir pour payer. Avec sa gentillesse coutumière il remercia la patronne et chercha du regard Kyoko pour lui dire au revoir. Elle était encore à la même table comme à chaque fois où il s'était retourné pour la repérer. Il se faufila entre les tables vers elle et se pencha pour lui chuchoter qu'il partait. Mais sa voix lui manqua. Elle trembla de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe des pieds en sentant la présence derrière elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui... Il ne pouvait pas être venu jusqu'ici... pourquoi? Alors qu'elle était en train de convenir d'un deal avec Sho pour se débarrasser de lui... Pourquoi fallait-il que Ren le voit ?

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi... **

**au moins histoire de me dire que vous suivez encore cette histoire et si elle vous plait ou non. MERCI**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chap 28 :**

Son sang se glaça dès qu'il aperçut le visage du chanteur. Tout lui sembla être prit dans un ralenti. Cette phrase laché "on se voit demain!" .Le tremblement de Kyoko, le bruit assourdissant de son propre cœur qui vrombissait dans ses oreilles et elle qui tourna lentement la tête avec cette expression de terreur.

Ses yeux allèrent de la jeune femme au chanteur, du chanteur à la jeune femme, et son cœur se serra. La colère l'envahissait. Pas elle ! Pas si vite ! Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter pour un autre, pour cet autre. Cette violence qui montait. Cette rage qui prenait possession de lui... le côté obscur de Kuon qui prenait le dessus. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour atteindre Sho. Son poing se ferma, crispé à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Un coup suffisait pour le réduire en miette. Mais cette petite voix chevrotante qui l'appelait lui fit reprendre conscience.

- « Ren-san »

Il fit un pas en arrière en baissant les yeux pour briser le contact visuel. Il avait failli basculer, perdre tout contrôle.

- « Ren-san » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort en le voyant reculer encore

Il releva les yeux avec ce doux sourire extraordinaire aussi faux que venimeux et cette aura meurtrière autour de lui.

- « J'ai compris... Au revoir Mogami-san ! » _Elle préférait cet autre à lui. _

Il lui aurait tiré dessus, en plein cœur, avec un revolver qu'elle n'aurait pas eut plus mal. Elle était pétrifié de douleur. _Au revoir Mogami-san !...il l'avait appelé « Mogami-san ! »...il lui avait dit « Au revoir ! » Etait-ce fini ? FINI ? A_ussi pâle qu'un mort comme si tout son sang avait disparu, le souffle suspendu, elle le regarda lui tourner le dos et partir de sa démarche naturel habituelle, la porte s'ouvrit et il la franchit sans se retourner.

Ses jambes semblaient se dérober... ou peut-être était-ce la terre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds ? Elle n'entendit pas Sho qui prononça son nom, elle ne senti pas sa main qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'était figée et continuait à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée. La respiration ample et rapide, le pouls affolé, sa tête lui tournait. Le rêve était fini ! Il la quittait... déjà. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce bâtard de Sho qui la harcelait pour la tourmenter. Sho ! Toujours Sho ! Il détruisait tout dans sa vie... et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Une furie soudaine s'empara d'elle... Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue à cause de lui... Elle n'allait pas perdre Ren comme ça sur un malentendu. Elle repoussa avec violence la main de Sho et courut vers le comptoir paniquée.

- « Excusez-moi... je dois y aller... c'est très important ! »

- « Bien sûr vas-y Kyoko, le service est presque fini de toute façon » lui accorda gentiment Okami.

Traversant la salle comme un ouragan sous le regard interloqué de ses propriétaires, elle sorti pour essayer de le rattraper suivit de près par Sho. Trop tard ! Le taxi démarrait et elle eut beau lui courir après qu'elle ne réussit pas à arriver à leur niveau avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Les larmes embuaient ses yeux en voyant disparaître le véhicule au coin de la rue. A bout de souffle, Sho lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de continuer sa course folle et elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

- « SHOTARO ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! »

- « Kyoko écoutes-moi, il n'est pas pour toi ! »

- « Fout moi la paix ! »

Elle se dégagea et se précipita vers le restaurant pour récupérer son vélo qui était attaché à l'arrière de la boutique. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle enfourcha sa bicyclette et fila à une vitesse incroyable sans que Sho ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Dans le taxi qui les reconduisait chez eux, Ren demeura silencieux comme une tombe. Enfermé dans un parfait mutisme, il luttait intérieurement pour contenir la noirceur de Kuon. Dans son cœur se mélangeait violence et désespoir. _Il n'avait jamais eu sa place dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été sa personne spéciale. Son cœur était une imprenable forteresse où seul ce rival occupait tout l'espace._ Ce rival ! S'il n'avait pas eu un sursaut de conscience, il aurait pu l'écraser d'un seul coup, juste pour la lui reprendre. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait suffit d'une étincelle pour que ses ténèbres le consument et invariablement Kuon aurait fini par la blesser. Il ne pouvait supporter la peur contenue dans sa voix quand elle l'avait appelé, comme si elle avait vu le meurtrier en lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de risquer de lui faire de la peine.

Devant l'état tourmenté de l'acteur, Yashiro ne trouva rien à dire. Il ne pouvait que compatir pour ce cœur qui saignait... Il prit cependant son courage à deux mains pour briser ce silence quand il descendit du taxi.

- « Ren, je peux rester avec toi si tu as besoin de parler... »

- « Il n'y a rien à en dire... il n'y a rien à faire... c'est juste une évidence qu'il faut que j'admette, elle ne m'aime pas et ce que je ressens pour elle n'y changera rien »

- « Ren, je ne pense pas que... »

- « ça va aller... ne t'en fais pas pour moi » le rassura-t-il d'un ton amical pour clore la discussion.

Tel un corps privé d'âme, il rentra dans son appartement sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion, neutre et posé jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Sa prison de chair s'affaissa alors contre le mur attenant et il se laissa glisser au sol. _Maudit! Il était Maudit! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux! Il ne méritait même pas d'être en vie!_ _Peu importait son nom... il restait au fond Kuon et ne serait jamais pardonner pour ses fautes_. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains comme s'il pouvait arracher de son crâne l'esprit de Kuon. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se sentait basculer, redevenir inéluctablement Lui. Il sentait son désespoir l'envahir, le poison de cette âme brisée se répandre dans ses chairs.

Combien de temps resta-t-il prostré à terre tourmenté par ses anciens traumatismes? Il ne pouvait le dire. Mais il ne releva la tête qu'en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Yashiro sans doute qui s'inquiétait. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se recomposer une attitude et ne se leva qu'en entendant d'autres coups résonner. Elle était encore essoufflée de sa course folle quand il ouvrit la porte.

- "Yashi..." commença-t-il avant de se figer en voyant ces grands yeux larmoyants devant lui.

Elle lui sauta dessus entourant sa taille de ses bras.

- "Ne me sort pas de ta vie... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!... " l'implora-t-elle le visage contre son torse.

Il regardait fixement le petit corps pressé contre lui sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Que faisait-elle là alors qu'il pensait qu'elle préférait Fuwa? Pourquoi? Comment? Toutes ses questions lui semblèrent secondaires. La seule chose dont il était sûr est que sa présence l'apaisait, son contact le guérissait. Elle était un baume à son coeur malade, l'antidote à son désespoir. Son bras s'enroula autour d'elle comme un écrin pour protéger son plus précieux trésor.

- "J'ai tellement besoin de toi" souffla-t-il faiblement comme pour se l'avouer à lui-même

Elle n'entendit pas ses mots, mais elle s'agrippa plus fortement à lui quand il referma son bras autour d'elle.

- "Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer..." supplia-t-elle

Il posa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux. Il était prêt à tout entendre tant qu'il pouvait la garder avec lui.

- "Je t'écoute Kyoko" murmura-t-il

Elle releva vivement le visage vers lui pour lui parler, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne commence.

- "Viens avec moi... ne restons pas dans l'entrée"

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Choquée en réalisant que sa main était gelée et tremblait légèrement, elle le suivit sans la moindre résistance. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère, au contraire, il était incroyablement doux. Mais il y avait dans son regard une lueur particulière, une douleur tapis au fond de ses iris, une douleur qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu une nuit quand ils étaient ensemble en tant que frère et sœur. Il s'assit sur son canapé sans relâcher sa main et l'invita à faire de même. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il était juste là assis face à elle calmement, tellement impassible qu'elle pouvait deviner qu'il masquait ses émotions. Elle avait peur, son cœur affolé dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Que se passerait-il s'il ne la croyait pas? Que se passerait-il s'il ne voulait plus d'elle? Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs doigts liés et elle inspira pour se donner du courage.

- "Ren-san... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est cet idiot de Sho... il est venu au restaurant et..."

- "Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et tu as accepté" énonça-t-il la gorge serrée

- "NON! PLUTOT MOURIR QUE DE SORTIR AVEC CE CRETIN !... il cherche juste à faire de ma vie un enfer et il m'a pourri jusqu'à que j'accepte de discuter avec lui"

- "Mais tu le vois demain ?''

- "J'ai accepté de l'écouter quelques minutes demain en échange il me fiche la paix!... Il n'arrêtait pas de me harceler... Je n'avais pas le choix!"

- "Donc tu le vois... " répéta-t-il amer

- "C'est le seul moyen de me débarrasser de lui !"

- "S'il te harcelait...Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?"

- "Sho est mon problème... je t'ai déjà causé assez d'ennui avec lui... Quand je pense que cet idiot a eut le culot de lever la main sur toi! J'ai honte!"

- "Kyoko, je suis avec toi... si tu as un problème, je veux que tu m'en parle..."

- "Sho n'est pas vraiment un problème en fait... c'est surtout un enquiquineur qui est jaloux de toi et qui a décidé de m'embêter parce que je... je (t'aime)...'' se justifia-t-elle rougissante

Il la trouva absolument irrésistible dans son hésitation avec ses petites joues roses et ses grands yeux couleur de miel.

- "Tu... ?'' demanda-t-il taquin tout en se penchant vers elle pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

- ''Je... Je t.. te respecte''

- ''Tu me respecte ?... Hmm... Et bien moi je t'aime !'' susurra-t-il en posant un autre baiser un peu plus sensuel en se rapprochant de sa bouche.

Elle frissonna inconsciemment mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul acceptant tacitement ses baisers qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ses lèvres.

- "Je t'aime et je t'interdis de me quitter" ordonna-t-il affectueusement en capturant son menton entre ses doigts avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- "Je ne veux pas te quitter... jamais" bredouilla-t-elle groggy sous l'effet de ses lèvres.

Sa tête lui tournait, elle devenait incroyablement molle, conquise par ses lèvres, soumise à l'étreinte de ses bras. Les yeux mi-clos, elle se laissait envoûter par la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ses lèvres qui embrassaient son menton. Ses lèvres qui glissaient le long de son cou. Ses lèvres magiques qui enflammaient ses sens.

Quand il l'avait contre lui sa souffrance s'effaçait, son désespoir n'existait plus, toutes ses cicatrices disparaissaient comme si son passé n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Plus il l'embrassait et plus il oubliait, Kuon, Ren,... l'univers tout entier. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle qui lui offrait un moment de bonheur comme une planche de survie, elle qui avait réussi à créer un soleil là où il ne voyait que de la nuit.

Petit à petit, il se penchait dangereusement sur elle jusqu'à qu'ils finissent allongés sur le canapé. Ses lèvres se frayaient un passage à travers le col de son kimono découvrant progressivement sa clavicule, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Le désir despotique s'invitait dans leurs veines. Elle aurait dû s'offusquer ou être gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation, pourtant même si son corps la surplombait, même si ses lèvres l'embrassaient de façon indécente, elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Tout était tellement naturel. Elle se sentait à sa place dans ses bras et sa bouche... sa bouche tendre et sensuelle était sans aucun doute la plus merveilleuse des tentations. Cet homme était définitivement l'empereur de la nuit, capable de vous faire perdre toute cognition par un simple regard. Pourtant malgré le désir qui grandissait en lui, une petite voix résonna dans sa tête lui faisant réaliser la tournure intime que prenait leur rencontre. Etait-elle prête à se donner complètement ? À faire l'amour avec lui ? Sursaut de raison, il s'écarta doucement conscient qu'il allait certainement trop vite pour une jeune fille pure et innocente comme Kyoko.

Elle était encore allongée, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement sous le coup des émotions qu'elle avait ressenti et du désir qui l'enflammait encore. Il s'était redressé et s'assit en face d'elle en restant la contempler amoureusement. Les yeux dans les yeux, tout aussi troublé l'un que l'autre, tout aussi avide de contact, ils cherchaient à reprendre le contrôle de leur sens dans le chaos de leurs sentiments grandissant. Luttant contre elle-même et son envie de se blottir contre lui, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un son ne sorte avant de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- "Je... Je... Je pense que je devrais rentrer maintenant... je suis venue en vélo et j'ai de la route"

- "Tu es venue en vélo? Non je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer si tard comme ça!"

- "ça ira... j'ai l'habitude"

- "Il en est hors de question... c'est bien trop dangereux! Reste dormir ici..."

- "Je ne peux pas rester dormir ici!"

- "Pourquoi? Tu ne risque rien... ce n'est pas parce que l'on est ensemble que je vais abuser de toi... tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis comme d'habitude."

- "Non vraiment, je vais rentrer" _comment pourrais-je lui résister s'il ne m'embrasse ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore?_

- "Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien... je sais encore me tenir et je peux attendre que tu veuilles de moi, des années s'il le faut... a moins que tu n'ai pas confiance en moi ou que je fasse peur?" _tu t'es comporté comme un pervers. Comment veux-tu qu'elle te fasse confiance ?_

- ''Je te fais confiance... mais je...''

Il lui prit la main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens

- ''Reste s'il te plaît... je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer si tard en vélo...''

Immobile, hésitante, troublée pendant qu'il plongeait dans son regard et leva la petite main à ses lèvres pour embrasser respectueusement le bout de ses doigts.

- ''Reste...'' murmura-t-il

**J'ESPERE QUE LE CHAPITRE VOUS A PLU. MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chap 29 :**

Elle hocha la tête tout en rougissant furieusement. Il la trouva trop adorable et préféra prendre ses distances avant de perdre la tête et de fondre sur elle.

- ''Je vais te chercher un pyjama pour la nuit... je te l'apporte dans la chambre d'amis''

Elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise d'avoir accepté de rester dormir chez lui. Même si elle l'avait déjà fait dans le passé, cette fois-ci était différente car leur relation avait évolué. Ce soir, elle restait dormir chez son petit ami... Elle aurait dû insister pour partir, pourtant, comme hypnotisée par son regard, elle avait seulement pu hocher la tête. Elle était impuissante face à lui, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle avança timidement vers la chambre d'amis et le trouva en train de poser sur son lit un de ses pyjamas. Il avait reprit son calme, il était comme d'habitude tandis qu'elle bouillonnait rien qu'à le voir. Désir et peur se mêlaient tordant son estomac et accélérant son cœur quand il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle haletait transie quand il posa un innocent baiser sur son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et quitta la chambre simplement.

Il était directement parti prendre une douche froide pour se calmer le sang. Il avait quitté sa chambre aussi rapidement que possible car il savait que sinon il ne pourrait se retenir. Il avait tellement envie de l'étaler sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Mais il ne devait pas la précipiter. Elle était trop jeune et innocente pour cela. Il resta quelques longues minutes sous le jet d'eau froide à se raisonner avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle avait enfilé après sa douche uniquement le haut de son pyjama qui la couvrait jusqu'à mi cuisse et était parti s'asseoir sur son lit. Dire qu'il était dans la chambre voisine. Dormait-il déjà ? Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti, cet amour qui grandissait en elle de façon incontrôlable, cet amour qui l'effrayait et la fascinait en même temps. En si peu de temps, elle s'était rendu compte que ce sentiment qu'elle avait cru perdu à jamais, son cœur, aride et desséché, avait reprit vie et recommençait à battre... pour Lui. Il était un vrai prince charmant, attentionné et tendre. Elle avait frissonné de tous ses membres quand il lui avait embrassé le bout des doigts comme si elle était sa princesse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Sho. Etait-il juste un play-boy qui allait jouer avec elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, car il lui suffisait de voir comme il s'était comporté en gentleman ce soir encore. Néanmoins un doute subsistait.

Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par l'esprit de Kuon. Il se voyait se transformer en Lui sans que ''Ren Tsuruga'' n'y puisse rien. Elle était la seule qui pouvait contenir son démon intérieur, la seule qui pouvait lui apporter un semblant de paix. Après plus d'une heure à s'agiter inutilement, il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait et parti dans son salon avec son ordinateur portable pour travailler. Le travail ! L'autre pendant de sa vie qui réussissait à le calmer. Il commença ses recherches pour son nouveau rôle jusqu'à qu'il finisse par tomber de fatigue.

L'aurore pointait à peine qu'elle s'éveilla. Les rideaux mal fermés laissaient passer les discrets laies de lumière du petit matin. D'humeur joyeuse, elle bondit de son lit et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle le trouva endormi, allongé à moitié sur le canapé, l'ordinateur encore allumé et un bloc note à côté. Il était à demi nu, ne portant que son pantalon de pyjama. Certainement avait-il renoncer à enfiler le haut pour ménager son épaule. Il était beau, tellement beau qu'elle se demandait encore comment un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle était resté l'observer de façon indécente et attrapa un petit plaid pour le poser délicatement sur lui. En remontant le drap jusqu'à son cou, elle admira ce corps parfait qu'elle recouvrait et se focalisa quelques secondes sur son visage angélique. Ses lèvres étaient si attirantes qu'elle se demanda si elle avait le droit de les embrasser. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et s'arrêta en chemin. Jamais, elle n'oserait... Elle repartie alors vers la cuisine en se sermonnant pour ses idées dépravées.

Dans une poêle rissolait du poisson, dans une casserole une soupe chauffait doucement pendant qu'elle coupait habillement des légumes en morceau. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées entre désir et raison, quand un bras vint lui entourer la taille et qu'il se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- « Bonjour Kyoko, tu es bien matinale, j'espère que tu as bien dormi »

- « Bon... Bonjour Ren-san » bégaya-t-elle en le sentant derrière elle avec sa tête reposant si affectueusement sur son épaule.

Il était encore à moitié engourdi de sommeil s'étant tout juste levé à peine avait-il entendu le bruit venant de la cuisine et se laissait aller à quelques gestes tendres. Il était tout contre elle et se disait qu'il voulait tous les jours des matins comme celui là où il la verrait dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Il ferma un instant les yeux s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau et soupira d'aise. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures durant juste pour la tenir dans ses bras. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin le droit de la serrer contre lui, heureux d'être autre chose que son Sempaï. Elle toussota et il se redressa un peu.

- « Hmm Ren-san, tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, tu es encore convalescent... »

- « J'avais juste quelques recherches à faire pour mon prochain rôle »

- « Oui, mais tu aurais pu attraper froid à t'endormir comme ça sur le canapé et une nouvelle infection au poumon pourrait être grave »

- « Si tu reste veiller sur moi, je veux bien être malade » murmura-t-il en posant un petit baiser sur son cou.

- « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Ren-san ! » le gronda-t-elle « tu devrais te ménager »

- « J'aime bien quand tu te sens concerné par ma santé... mais comment veux-tu que je tombe malade quand tu prends si bien soin de moi en me préparant des bons repas comme celui-là » répondit-il en lui faisant faire un demi-tour pour l'avoir face à lui et pouvoir l'embrasser.

Troublée devant tant de tendresse, elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Jamais pendant tout le temps où elle avait vécu avec Sho, elle n'avait eut droit à autant d'affection... En fait jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne lui avait montré autant d'intérêt. Alors que ce soit en plus Tsuruga Ren, l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, elle se senti dépassé par ses émotions. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, les joues colorée, détournant le regard vers les plats qui cuisaient pour retrouver un semblant de contenance

- « Va t'installer, c'est bientôt prêt... »bredouilla-t-elle

- « Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? »

- « Non laisse-moi faire, je t'en prie »

Il emporta tout de même avec lui les assiettes et installa la table en l'attendant. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes après en apportant les plats. Timidement, elle le servit un peu maladroitement. Son sourire innocent la rendait nerveuse, elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'affolait complètement et battait de façon désordonné. Elle tentait de garder bonne figure malgré son trouble évident mais dès qu'elle lui eut souhaité un bon appétit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- « Merci pour tout Kyoko »

Jamais elle ne se ferait à ses baisers aussi doux et innocents soient-ils. Elle avait l'impression que des centaines d'explosions se produisaient dans sa tête, que des décharges électrique la traversaient de part en part, que... son corps se consumait d'un feu ardent. Figée depuis plusieurs secondes, elle cligna des paupières comme si elle revenait dans la réalité. Il avait reprit sa place et commençait à manger. Elle devait se calmer ! Comment faisait-il pour l'embrasser et être si détendu ? Il était simplement souriant comme si c'était normal. Il avait sans conteste l'habitude des femmes et à sa façon d'embrasser elle devinait qu'il était expérimenté. Mais pour elle... pour elle ! Embrasser Tsuruga Ren était indubitablement quelque chose de bouleversant.

Il se concentrait sur son assiette pour penser à autre chose. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve si désarmé devant elle ? Qu'il perde tout contrôle et toute mesure comme s'il était un adolescent bousculé par ses hormones ? Des femmes, il en avait embrassé des centaines, entre ses petites amies et ses co-stars pour les tournages. Pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait se genre d'émotion, cette envie impérieuse d'en avoir toujours plus, ces désirs violents qui animaient son corps. Il dévorait son assiette comme si engloutir de la nourriture pourrait le détourner de ses pulsions animales et ne releva la tête qu'en l'entendant rire.

- « Huh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle Kyoko ? »

- « Rien du tout... juste une image saugrenue qui vient de me passer par la tête... hahaha »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « C'est bien la première fois que je te vois manger avec autant d'enthousiasme et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dit que tu me faisais penser à Père »

- « … huh ? »

- « Je veux dire Kuu Hizuri... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as fait penser à lui... certainement parce que vous êtes les seules personnes pour qui je cuisine hahaha ! »

Abasourdi, il reposa ses baguettes. Son père. Il ressemblait à son père...

- « O...Euh... Ne t'arrête pas de déjeuner pour autant Ren-san... ce n'était pas un reproche ! Au contraire ça me faisait plaisir de te voir manger comme ça ! »

Arraché à ses pensées, il ne lui répondit pas et elle crut qu'elle l'avait vexé. Cherchant un moyen de se faire pardonner, elle attrapa ses baguettes et tendit vers lui une bouchée. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre elle et le contenu des baguettes. Un sourire coquin s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche docilement pour se faire nourrir.

Sa main tremblait à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de ses lèvres. Pourquoi diable avait-elle eut cette mauvaise idée ? Déjà qu'elle était troublée auparavant quand il n'était que son Sempaï, comment pouvait elle rester impassible quand il la regardait comme ça. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il l'entoura de son bras pour la poser sur ses genoux. Le visage blotti contre son cou, il couvrait sa peau de petits baisers et remonta lentement vers ses joues. Il glissa ensuite doucement vers sa bouche et la fixa une seconde avant de l'embrasser.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me rends heureux... » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Conquise ! Que pouvait-elle contre un homme comme lui ? Que pouvait-elle face à ses caresses ? Que pouvait-elle face à ses lèvres ? Abandonnée complètement dans ses bras... Offerte à ses lèvres... Comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ? Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, expert et joueur, il l'entraîna dans un ballet d'émotion. Elle perdait pied, elle se laissait envoûter, elle se retrouvait même à lui répondre tout aussi avidement. Jusqu'où seraient-ils allés si le téléphone de Ren n'avait pas sonné ?

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu décrocher ! Il était bien trop occupé et ne prêta même aucune attention au petit portable qui vibrait et sonnait sur la table. Non ! Il n'arrêterait pas de l'embrasser pour si peu. Cependant, Kyoko n'était pas de cette avis. Prise de remord de lui faire manquer un appel, elle se retourna précipitamment pour attraper le téléphone et le lui tendit.

- « Oublie ça ! » lui dit-il tout en se penchant à nouveau vers elle pour recommencer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- « C'est Yashiro-san ! Il doit certainement s'agir du travail »

A son expression, il sut qu'il ne pourrait s'y soustraire et lui prit le téléphone.

- « Je vais bien Yashiro si telle est ta question ! » grogna-t-il ... « Oui je serai là ce matin pour notre rendez-vous... à plus tard ! »

Il raccrocha aussi sec et ses sourcils froncés trahissaient sa contrariété.

- « Tu as un rendez-vous ce matin ? Tu devrais aller te préparer... je vais débarrasser la table » lui proposa-t-elle tout en se décalant pour lui laisser le passage.

- « J'avoue que je l'aurai volontiers annulé pour rester avec toi... mais hélas il faut que j'y aille »

Il posa un dernier petit baiser sur son front et se leva pour partir se préparer. Il était en parti furieux d'avoir dû écourter un moment si agréable et en même temps, il devait bien reconnaître que sans cet appel, il ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à se retenir. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux... il était intenable quand il était avec elle. Dès qu'il l'embrassait, il perdait littéralement le contrôle de lui-même.

Elle parti dans le même temps à la cuisine dans un calme apparent. Mais à peine eut elle franchit la porte que son visage vira au rouge et qu'elle se roula par terre en gémissant dans sa tête face à la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. Ren était définitivement trop adorable, trop sexy, trop... tout ! Elle allait mourir d'un infarctus cardiaque si son cœur continuait à battre à cette allure.

Quelques minutes après, il revint dans le salon les cheveux encore humide et la chemise ouverte. Il s'assit en face de son ordinateur et ferma les différents fichiers sur lesquels il avait travaillé. Une fois la vaisselle terminé, elle le rejoignit dans le salon. Il était en train de ranger ses affaires pour se préparer à partir et boutonnait de sa main valide sa chemise. Sans réfléchir, elle s'installa en face de lui et lui ferma les boutons comme les premiers jours quand elle s'était occupé de lui. Puis elle l'aida à enfiler son attelle et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini de l'attacher qu'elle remarqua le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

- « Huh... Hmm... voilà tu es prêt... je vais aller me préparer rapidement » annonça-t-elle confuse

- « Tu peux prendre ton temps et rester comme bon te semble ici... »

- « Il faut que je me dépêche moi aussi car je dois repasser prendre des vêtements au Daruyama. »

- « Et que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage

- « Je vais à l'école... »

- « Et après ? » posant un baiser sur la joue

- « Je.. Je vais à la LME » balbutia-t-elle de plus en plus troublée

- « Et à quelle heure vois-tu Fuwa ? » susurra-t-il le front collé au sien, capturant son regard comme pour y lire au travers.

- « Je... Je ne sais pas... euh... je suppose qu'il m'appellera pour convenir d'un horaire » bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise

- « Appel moi dès que tu le sais, je me libérerai pour t'accompagner... » déclara-t-il

- « Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je vais régler ça en quelques minutes... ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te déplace pour si peu... »

- « ça ne me dérange pas... j'attendrai ton appel ! » conclu-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement... « A tout à l'heure ! »

Il se leva et elle le regarda partir avant de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol dans une parfaite rigidité cadavérique.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chap 30 :**

De bon matin, seul dans sa chambre, Sho marchait de long en large furibond. _Elle était partie rejoindre cette raclure de Tsuruga Ren et n'était pas revenue... ce qui voulait dire que... _

Il renversa la table qui se trouvait sur son chemin en vociférant comme une bête enragée. _Pas ce vaurien ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de tomber dans les bras de ce bon à rien ! Elle était SA Kyoko et personne n'avait le droit de la lui prendre !_

Shoko entra en apportant une tasse de café pour le réveiller et fut surprise du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient sans dessus dessous.

- « Sho que s'est-il passé ? Depuis quelques jours tu es de plus en plus irritable, je ne comprend pas... »

Il ne tourna même pas le visage vers la nouvelle arrivante. Dans la tête du chanteur tournait les images de SA Kyoko se vautrant dans les bras de son ennemi et un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint tant sa mâchoire était serrée. Elle l'obnubilait jusqu'à l'obsession et depuis qu'il était revenu du restaurant, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cet état de colère. Il était resté l'attendre plusieurs heures, même après que le restaurant fut fermé et était finalement rentré bredouille. Toute la nuit, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit en les imaginant tous les deux. Kyoko... Sa Kyoko... A quelle moment avait-elle réussi à se détacher de lui. Il était évident qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour se venger de lui.

- « Sho ! » l'appela-t-elle à nouveau pour attirer son attention « Nous avons une interview ce matin...Tu ne peux pas continuer à afficher ce visage monstrueux... il faut que tu fasses quelque chose »

- « Faire quelque chose? » répéta-t-il pensif ..._Oui mais quoi ? Je ferai bien n'importe quoi pour ne pas la laisser à l'autre abruti !_

- « Ce n'est pas bon pour ton image d'avoir l'air si effrayant en public... Que t'est-il arrivé ces derniers jours ?... tu disparais sans rien me dire et tu reviens toujours plus furieux... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?... Quelque chose est arrivé à Kyoko-chan ? »

Il la foudroya du regard. Comment savait-elle que son humeur était liée à Kyoko ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Il grinça des dents de colère.

- « ça n'a rien à voir avec cette fille ! » menti-t-il

- « Tsuruga Ren alors ? »

_Aarrrggghhhh ! Avait-elle des dons de voyances pour pointer du doigt exactement ce couple maudit ? pensa-t-il_

- « Rien à foutre de ce guignol endimanché ! » grogna-t-il en quittant la pièce

Shoko le regarda partir... _Se ne pouvait être que Tsuruga Ren ou Kyoko pour mettre Sho dans un tel état ?_

Kyoko filait à toute allure sur son vélo, elle devait se dépêcher car elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps à rêvasser après que Ren ait quitté l'appartement. Elle avait bien dû passer au moins vingt minute parfaitement inerte sur le sol avant que sa conscience ne lui revienne. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle soit la petite amie de cet homme là ? C'était impensable, incroyable, inimaginable... elle devait sûrement rêver et elle espérait juste que ce rêve ne se transforme pas en cauchemar à cause de Sho. Que pouvait bien vouloir lui raconter cet idiot ? Quel coup tordu lui préparait-il ? Elle pouvait bien craindre le pire venant de lui. Elle abandonna sa bicyclette devant le restaurant et entra en trombe pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sa tenue d'écolière enfilée, son sac de cours préparé, elle descendit les marches en courant quand Okami l'interpella.

- « Kyoko, je suis soulagée de voir que tu es rentré... Nous nous sommes inquiété hier soir... tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu ne comptais pas revenir. »

- « OH... HUH... Excusez-moi ! Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête... je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas revenir. Mais il était tard et je suis resté dormir sur place. »

- « Tu étais chez ton sempaï ? »

- « Euh oui... il était inquiet que je reprenne la route tardivement, alors il a insisté pour que je reste »

- « Je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas eu un autre soucis de santé pour que tu ne revienne pas... après tout tu avais l'air vraiment inquiète quand tu es parti, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait dit qu'il se sentait mal ou autre car il n'a pas touché à son assiette. Je suis soulagé qu'il aille bien, c'est un bon garçon... il a eu raison, ce n'est pas prudent pour une jeune fille d'être toute seule la nuit dehors... »

- « Il n'a rien mangé ?... Il va m'entendre ! » marmonna-t-elle

- « Au fait, ton autre ami, le blond, t'a attendu jusqu'à la fermeture... il voulait te parler a-t-il dit... tu devrais l'appeler, il avait l'air fâché que tu partes aussi brusquement »

- « Je le ferai plus tard... il faut que j'aille au lycée... je suis en retard ! »

- « Je ne te retiens pas plus alors... bonne journée ! »

A peine Kyoko eut-elle disparu par la porte que Taisho grincheux rejoignit sa femme.

- « Elle passe beaucoup trop de temps chez le grand brun d'hier, je n'aime pas ça ! »

- « Elle s'investit beaucoup dans sa carrière et il la guide comme un grand frère me dit-elle toujours. »

- « Eh bien, il ne la regardait pas comme un frère hier... je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »

Ren poussa la porte du grand building où se déroulerait sa réunion. Son manager l'attendait dans le hall et leva des yeux compatissant vers lui. Mais rapidement son expression de visage se métamorphosa en voyant la mine rayonnante de son protégé.

- « Tu es de bien meilleure humeur Ren... Que s'est-il passé après que je t'ai laissé hier ? Kyoko-chan t'a appelé ? »

- « Non »

- « Pourtant... heu... tu avais l'air vraiment fâché hier soir... et je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi... Alors tu es passé la voir ce matin avant de venir ? »

- « Non »

- « Elle est passé te voir ce matin ? »

- « Non »

- « Vas-tu arrêter de me répondre par mono-syllabe ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « J'ai le droit à une vie privé... alors ne pose pas d'autres questions ! »

- « Elle est passé te voir hier soir ! »

- « Non »

- « Tu mens ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... elle est passé te voir... elle est resté aussi ? Tu étais avec elle ce matin quand je t'ai appelé ! C'est pour ça que tu avais une voix bizarre... » Yashiro avait la bouche grande ouverte en imaginant des scénarios de plus en plus scabreux.

- « Arrête de te faire des idées ! Il ne s'est rien passé... elle est venu, on a discuté et... c'est tout... Elle n'est pas avec Fuwa et c'est ce qui compte pour moi »

- « J'en suis heureux pour toi, car j'ai vraiment eu peur hier soir en te laissant »

- « c'est bon l'orage est passé... mais j'aurai un service a te demander... »

- « Qu'est ce donc ? »

- « Peut-on compacter mon emploi du temps pour que je sois libre vers 15h ? »

- « Ren ça va être difficile »

- « Voyons, il est presque vide... il suffit juste de supprimer toutes mes pauses »

- « Même comme ça ce n'est pas possible ! »

- « Supprime le déjeuner et ne garde que le rendez-vous de 20h à sa place à la limite... mais j'ai besoin de mon après-midi »

- « Ren... ce n'est pas sérieux ! Kyoko-chan va me tuer si tu ne déjeune pas »

- « Je me charge de Kyoko... arrange moi juste ça ! »

Yashiro n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'enfiler son gant de latex et de sortir son téléphone pour réorganiser la journée de l'acteur. Il comprenait fort bien qu'après la surprise de la veille dans le restaurant, Ren voulait sûrement passer du temps avec Kyoko. Alors a son grand désespoir la journée ne fut qu'une interminable course poursuite après le temps, sautant d'un meeting à l'autre sans même prendre une minute de repos entre chaque.

15h04, le manager jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à sa montre quand l'acteur serra la main du directeur pour clôturer le dernier meeting. Ce diable de Tsuruga Ren avait mené la discussion avec habileté pour terminer dans les temps son programme. C'était un peu effrayant comme il arrivait à manipuler son monde entre deux sourires et ses mots aussi précis que les coups de scalpel d'un chirurgien. Ren fronça les sourcils en apercevant la pendule et le visage sérieux quitta la pièce. Yashiro marcha à grandes enjambées pour suivre la cadence de l'acteur qui se dépêchait de rejoindre le taxi qui les attendait à la sortie du bâtiment. Ils grimpèrent rapidement dans le véhicule et ce n'est que lorsque le chauffeur démarra que Ren se permit de souffler et de se relâcher contre le dossier du siège.

- « Bravo Ren ! Tu as parfaitement géré le timing... par contre je te trouve un peu pâle, est ce que ça va ? »

L'acteur attrapa dans son sac une boite de comprimés et en avala quelque uns d'un coup.

- « Tu ne devrais pas prendre de médicaments à jeun, ce n'est vraiment pas bon... »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, on verra ça plus tard »

- « Tu ne t'y connais vraiment pas en matière de médicament ! … S'il te plaît mange quelque chose dès que l'on arrive à l'agence »

Mais à peine entra-t-il dans le grand immeuble de la LME qu'il repéra près des ascenseurs deux visages familiers. Une seconde, la colère, celle d'après, un sourire rayonnant et d'une démarche détendue il fonça droit vers eux.

Cependant malgré les soupirs d'admiration qui s'élevaient à son passage, les deux protagonistes plongés dans leur chamaillerie ne remarquèrent pas le lion au visage d'ange qui se dirigeait sur eux.

- « Tu pourrais prévenir au lieu de t'inviter toujours comme bon te semble ! » l'entendit-il hurler sur son irremplaçable ennemi

- « Je me libère pour venir jusqu'ici et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? Sais-tu au moins comme mes journées sont chargées ? » grogna le jeune chanteur en guise de réponse

- « Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire figure-toi ! Mais je t'en prie si tu es si occupé fout moi la paix et ne reviens pas avant un siècle ou deux ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle

- « Kyoko-chan » l'appela Ren affichant un sourire innocent

Elle se figea...Ren ! Que faisait-il à l'agence ? Qu'allait-il penser en la voyant avec Sho ? Elle déglutit péniblement et étira ses lèvres en un sourire crispé. _Maudit Sho !_ Il allait encore lui faire avoir des problèmes. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne quand Ren posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « J'ai réussi à finir un peu plus tôt alors je suis venu te rejoindre » annonça Ren en lui offrant un sourire divin.

Les petits démons de Kyoko qui étaient tous en position de combat pour préparer une attaque contre Sho tombèrent dans les pommes devant la brillance de ce sourire, tandis que Sho grinça des dents en apercevant cette main posée sur elle. Le geste était assez discret pour laisser planer le doute sur leur relation, mais le regard que l'acteur afficha exprimait clairement sa possessivité.

- « On est en train de discuter ! » lança Sho avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Ren tourna alors son attention vers le grand blond et d'un ton amical le salua chaleureusement

- « Bonjour Fuwa-kun... Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous attentiez juste le même ascenseur. Je vous dérange ? »

- « Non pas du tout ! » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac pour éviter qu'il ne pense qu'elle avait un rendez-vous secret avec Sho.

_S_ho le fusilla du regard en comprenant que Ren l'évinçait comme s'il était négligeable. L'acteur soutint le contact visuel avec une expression signifiant clairement qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de Kyoko.

- « J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, si tu veux Kyoko, je peux rester avec toi » proposa Ren en se penchant pour être à son niveau et lui offrir un sourire

- « O-oui... a-avec plaisir ! » bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement victime encore une fois de l'effet troublant de ce sourire.

Satisfait, il se redressa et lança un regard de défi au chanteur. Kyoko était sa petite-amie et il ne laisserai personne la lui prendre.

Sho fulminait de rage. S'il n'y avait pas autant de témoin, il lui aurait collé une droite en pleine face pour lui faire ravaler ses dents tant le sourire de son rival l'énervait. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il l'avait conquise ? Qu'elle lui appartenait ? Kyoko était SA propriété. La colère transpirant par ses pores, il afficha le visage du roi des démons en regardant Kyoko sourire à cet imbécile de Tsuruga Ren. S'il pouvait réduire en bouillie la face de rat de cet acteur de malheur, il le ferait pour que jamais plus il ne songe à poser ses mains sur SA copine. Mais même s'il trouvait un coin tranquille pour régler cette affaire entre homme, il imaginait fort bien la crise qu'elle lui ferait pour protéger ce pantin. _« Comment as-tu oser toucher à Tsuruga-san ? Gna Gna Gna ! »_ se remémora-t-il. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de cet importun sans avoir à s'impliquer directement. Il n'avait qu'à regarder le grand brun pour comprendre que son intervention l'avait mis hors jeu, mais même s'il avait remporté cette victoire, il ne gagnerait pas la guerre.

- « Kyoko... fait attention... ne confond pas les princes charmants et les Playboys » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de partir

- « D'où te permets-tu de me dire des choses comme ça ?Grrr »

- « Je te le dis en tant qu'ami d'enfance... car je sais d'avance ce qui va se passer... c'est d'une évidence ! Héhéhé !... mais bon je t'aurai prévenu ! héhé »

Sho se retourna l'air blasé et indifférent, mais il souriait intérieurement. Il savait d'avance que sa petite phrase ferait son bout de chemin dans la tête de Kyoko. Le poison était injecté et sa voix la tourmenterai à chaque fois qu'elle lèvera les yeux sur ce maudit acteur.

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours... Merci de me laisser une petite review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chap 31 :**

Qu'est ce qui l'énervait le plus ? Que Sho joue les oiseaux de mauvaises augures ou qu'il ait ce ton condescendant comme s'il se souciait vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Elle avait une folle envie de le poursuivre et de lui lancer des comètes tueuses de petits démons pour lui régler son compte, mais... un coup d'oeil de côté lui rappela rapidement que Ren était là. Elle se recomposa une attitude avant de se tourner complètement vers lui et de lui sourire innocemment.

- « Je pensais que tu avais des rendez-vous toute l'après-midi... Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer si tôt ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé trahissant sa confusion.

- « Est-il possible que je vous ai interrompu dans une conversation importante ? »

- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout ! Je viens tout juste de le croiser et je n'ai vraiment rien à dire à un idiot comme lui haha ! »

Ren n'insista pas préférant ne pas la harceler de question, car il sentait la jalousie le tarauder et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser s'il commençait. Il masqua ses émotions conflictuelles derrière un sourire et passa immédiatement à autre chose.

- « Qu'as-tu prévu de faire cette après-midi ? » détournant ainsi la discussion vers un sujet plus léger

- « Euh... je comptais finir de lire mes scripts et faire mes devoirs »

- « Bien ! Si tu veux, je peux peut-être t'aider à choisir tes prochains projets »

- « j'adorerai avoir ton avis !... mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Puisque je te le propose... montons nous installer dans mon bureau »

Adoptant un comportement discret, il retira la main qu'il avait posé sur elle tant que Sho était présent et entra le premier dans l'ascenseur. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise et se sentait obligé d'en faire plus pour éviter que les gens pensent qu'elle sortait avec Ren. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Kyoko s'était placée près de Yashiro et marcha à ses côtés jusqu'au bureau. Elle y était venue des dizaines de fois auparavant pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur Dark Moon, pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux et que sa présence semblait suspicieuse. D'un côté, Ren rayonnait tellement qu'il attirait malgré lui un nombre incalculable de regard et les soupirs d'admiration s'élevaient autour de lui. Comment garder secrète leur relation quand cet homme était visiblement le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde ? Il était clair que si quelqu'un la découvrait elle allait passer un mauvais moment avec les innombrables fans de Ren. Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir et Ren qui semblait pourtant ne pas se préoccuper d'elle se tourna instantanément.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas Kyoko-chan ? » demanda-t-il inquiet en se penchant vers elle

- « Tout va bien ! » répondit-elle vivement en faisant un pas en arrière pour qu'il ne soit pas trop proche d'elle avec tous ces témoins dangereux.

- « Huh ? Pourquoi t'écartes-tu de moi ? »

- « Pour rien ! Pour rien du tout ! Haha !... Euh allons-y au lieu de rester au milieu du couloir... »

Il reprit le chemin de son bureau, mais lui jeta un regard ombrageux de temps à autre, son humeur mis à mal par le mouvement de recul qu'elle avait eu envers lui. Jamais il n'arriverai à la comprendre. Que se passait-il dans la tête de cette fille ? Que lui arrivait-il soudain pour se comporter de la sorte ? Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Kyoko et Yashiro avant de la refermer derrière lui. Puis sans un mot, il enleva sa veste et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- « Ren, je dois aller chercher des documents, je repasse te prendre pour notre dernier rendez-vous » proposa Yashiro conscient de la nécessité de trouver un prétexte pour les laisser seul.

Yashiro s'éclipsa aussitôt et elle frissonna quand elle entendit le loquet de la porte.

- « Kyoko... » l'appela-t-il avec une voix sensuelle

Il la fixa intensément et tapota doucement sur la place à côté de lui pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Cette voix... Ce regard... Ce sourire... l'empereur de la nuit !

- « approche ! » susurra-t-il doucement en tendant la main vers elle

Elle hésita, ses yeux oscillant entre cette main tendue et ce regard à l'érotisme animal.

- « viens ! »

Elle tendit une main tremblante et la posa sur la sienne bien plus grande, elle avait envie de fuir. Il referma ses doigts dessus et l'attira doucement vers lui. Elle était comme hypnotisé, incapable de penser. Sa paume diffusait une douce chaleur lui donnant une sensation de bien-être et plongée dans ses yeux en amande, elle avança inconsciemment vers lui jusqu'à le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il relâcha alors sa main pour l'entourer de son bras. Puis il posa affectueusement un petit baiser sur ses cheveux et la serra tendrement contre lui.

- « Kyoko... détends-toi » murmura-t-il faiblement

- « Je... Je.. Je... » commença-t-elle en levant le visage vers lui pour lui répondre qu'elle était détendu, mais elle se tût, nerveuse à l'idée d'être si proche de lui, seule dans son bureau.

Leur proximité était telle qu'elle pouvait voir les longs cils bordant les yeux magnifique de Ren, si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud s'enfuir de ses lèvres généreuses. Elle retint sa respiration s'attendant à le voir fondre sur sa bouche quand il se pencha vers elle. Légèrement crispée, elle ferma les paupières comme si elle appréhendait ce moment et les rouvrit subitement en sentant la pulpe douce de ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur son front. Sa voix calme s'éleva glissant dans ses oreilles comme une mélodie envoûtante.

- « As-tu peur de moi ? »

- « N-non... »

- « Alors pourquoi t'es-tu écartée ? »

- « Haha ! Oublie ça veux-tu ? C'était juste un geste inapproprié sans signification aucune »

- « Hmpf ! Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance... » constata-t-il un peu déçu tout en desserrant sa prise.

- « Bien sûr que je te fais confiance Tsu-Ren-san ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

- « ... ugh ! » il allait répliquer, mais s'interrompit brusquement et son visage se tordit de douleur en ressentant une violente crampe d'estomac.

- « ... Ren-san » l'appela-t-elle en le voyant se lever. « Ren-san » répéta-t-elle en s'accrochant au tissu de sa chemise. « Ren ! Ça ne va pas ? »

- « Hmm... non rien de grave... ça va passer »

Elle s'était levée à sa suite et s'accrochait à son bras. Elle scrutait les expressions de son visage pour deviner ce qu'il en était réellement.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as ? » murmura-t-elle inquiète

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien... j'ai juste une petite brûlure d'estomac »

- « L'estomac ? Huh ? Qu'est ce que tu as mangé ce midi ? » elle tilta et lui jeta un regard accusateur « Tu n'as pas mangé en fait ! C'est pour ça que tu as fini aussi tôt !... Tu ne devrais pas sauter des repas sans arrêt c'est mauvais pour ta santé et encore plus maintenant alors que tu es convalescent... » le gronda-t-elle

- « Tu n'as qu'à déjeuner avec moi si tu désire tant être sûr que je mange... » l'interrompit-il

- « Très bien... si tu veux jouer au chantage comme un enfant... à partir de maintenant je m'assurerais que tu prennes tous tes repas. Viens avec moi ! on va te trouver quelque chose à te mettre dans le ventre. »

Elle le tira par le bras avec détermination et l'entraîna vers la cafétéria en oubliant totalement qu'elle se permettait justement une familiarité déconcertante qui lui valait d'attirer les regards de tout le monde. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui apporta aussitôt un plateau avec différents plats.

- « Maintenant mange ! Je parie que tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments non plus... »

- « Eh bien figure toi que je les ai pris ! »

- « Pff ! Ça explique alors pourquoi tu as des brûlures d'estomac... tu ne sais vraiment pas comment prendre soin de toi ! » grogna-t-elle

- « Je t'en prie prend soin de moi ! Je ne demande que ça... » susurra-t-il suavement au creux de son oreille.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'elle se tenait à côté de l'empereur de la nuit. Un énorme frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en même temps que son visage changeait de couleur en sentant peser sur elle son regard de séducteur. Il la trouvait tellement adorable avec ses joues roses qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

- « Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? Je ne peux pas couper ma viande tout seul » murmura-t-il avec un ton espiègle devant la gêne évidente qu'elle affichait.

- « Bien sûr... haha » répondit-elle profondément troublée tout en découpant à toute vitesse la viande en petit morceau. « Voilà c'est fait ! Bon appétit ! »

- « Aaahhh » fit-il en ouvrant la bouche pour se faire nourrir.

- « Euh... tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, non ? »

- « Moi qui pensais que tu voulais absolument que je mange... je suis un peu déçu »

- « Huh ? Mais il y a plein de gens autour de nous... » chuchota-t-elle

- « Bien alors ce soir, nous mangerons chez moi comme ça il n'y aura pas de témoin » conclu-t-il

- « Ce soir ? »

- « Tu ne travaille pas ce soir je crois... Tu as peut-être déjà un rendez-vous ? »

- « Non ! Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous ! » répondit-elle abruptement pour éviter qu'il se fasse de fausses idées

- « Je peux venir te chercher après ma réunion ou sinon tu peux m'attendre directement à l'appartement »

- « Euh... Eh bien... »

- « Si tu ne veux pas venir... je comprendrai... »

- « Tsuruga-kun ! Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous... Comment te portes-tu ? » les interrompit le Directeur Ogata

- « Directeur Ogata, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est croisé... ça va bien merci ! » le salua Ren ayant reprit instantanément une attitude parfaitement neutre.

Puis il suivit le regard du directeur et remarqua qu'elle était écarlate... figée avec quelques gouttes de sueur qui lui coulaient le long des tempes depuis que le directeur Ogata était devant eux.

- « Kyoko-chan est ce que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge... » demanda Ogata

- « Hmm... elle a juste avaler un peu de riz de travers » menti Ren avec un sourire commercial tout en lui tapotant gentiment le dos comme s'il l'aidait à expectorer.

- « hmfm o-oui » répondit Kyoko en hochant la tête pour confirmer

Le regard d'Ogata oscilla entre les deux jeunes gens, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il avait une sorte de pressentiment, il fallait mieux qu'il les laisse en tête-à-tête.

- « Bon j'ai été ravie de vous revoir... je dois retourner au travail... »

Une fois à nouveau seul, Ren se tourna vers Kyoko

- « Détends-toi Kyoko, le mieux est d'agir le plus normalement possible... si tu continue à rougir comme ça, je peux tout aussi bien t'embrasser dès maintenant devant tout le monde »

- « Excuse-moi... J'ai juste été surprise... je ne recommencerai plus ! »

- « Oh recommence autant que tu le souhaites, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser » la taquina-t-il en affichant son sourire de séducteur.

- « Arrête de jouer les playboys... » plaisanta-t-elle mais ce dernier mot fut comme une écharde plantée dans son cœur. _''Playboy''_ ce mot résonna dans sa tête avec la voix de Sho, le doute vicieux se nichant inconsciemment dans son cerveau.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais... je sais bien que tu veux garder le secret »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dis pas un mot trop occupé à chasser de son esprit l'écho venimeux de ce dernier mot.

**Je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot... dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre... si vous voulez que je continue encore ou si vous préférez que j'abrège...**

**MERCI**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chap 32 :**

Kyoko demeura étrangement silencieuse et il crut que sa petite taquinerie l'avait fâché. Il prit un peu ses distances pour ne pas la gêner. Il savait bien qu'elle voulait garder le secret et respectait son choix même s'il aurait voulu dire au monde entier qu'il l'aimait. Pendant de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminable, il se contenta de manger son assiette tout en guettant du coin de l'oeil la moindre de ses réactions. Elle avait l'air pensive et contrariée. Est ce que tout ceci était-il dû à sa plaisanterie ou était-ce autre chose ? Sho par exemple... Son regard se fit soudain plus sombre aux images du chanteur près de Kyoko, les mots chuchotés et cette attitude quand il était reparti. Il était persuadé qu'il avait encore mijoté un mauvais coup.

- « Kyoko-chan, retournons travailler, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard sur ton programme »

Sortant de ses réflexions, elle fut surprise de le voir déjà debout.

- « Mais... tu n'as pas tout fini ! »

- « C'est suffisant... je mangerais mieux ce soir, je préfère ta cuisine »

Elle rougit furieusement devant le compliment et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre puisqu'il quittait déjà la cafétéria.

Contrairement à précédemment, Ren fut très professionnel en retournant à son bureau, sérieux et un peu distant, se concentrant uniquement sur les différents projets que devait étudier Kyoko. Installés côté à côte, les quelques scripts étaient étalés devant eux et ils passaient de l'un à l'autre discutant sur les différents aspects abordés pour chaque histoire. Elle apprécia particulièrement son esprit critique et se réjouissait de pouvoir avoir un avis si éclairé sur les rôles qui lui étaient proposés. Pourtant malgré l'apparente cordialité, elle suspectait au fond de lui un relent de colère latente. Le visage fermé, impénétrable, il feuilletait les manuscrits tout en commentant sommairement quelques passages. Il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle une seule fois et focalisait toute son attention sur le travail. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'énerver ? Timidement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne pendant qu'il attrapait un autre script.

- « Excuse-moi tu voulais le lire ? »

- « Non... umm... Ren-san... euh.. en fait, je me demandais si tu étais fâché à propos de quelque chose ? »

- « fâché ? » il leva la tête pour la regarder, visiblement étonné de sa question « Non qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, juste une impression... tu sembles différent depuis le repas... as-tu encore mal à l'estomac peut-être ? »

- « Tout va bien, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter... ce n'était qu'une petite brûlure » affirma-t-il en lui souriant simplement

Il allait reprendre sa lecture quand elle l'interpella encore. « Ren-san » l'entendit-il murmurer doucement et il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Elle le fixait avec dans les yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Un instant le monde s'arrêta pendant qu'il se fondait dans l'or de son regard, puis l'instant d'après il lui offrit l'un de ses plus doux sourires tout en levant sa main lentement pour caresser délicatement le velours de sa joue.

- « Je ne suis pas en fâché Kyoko, je suis peut-être un peu fatigué de ma journée c'est tout »

- « Je devrais alors te laisser te reposer au lieu de t'embêter avec l'étude de mes scripts... »

- « Tu ne m'embête pas, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider... »

- « Mais... »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue « … n'insiste pas... » ajouta-t-il pour clôturer le débat.

Il s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur les lignes pour se retenir et ne pas avoir un comportement déplacer. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et il est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'avait poussé un peu vite et il craignait que s'il continuait sur cette lancée, il finirait par la bousculer et elle se fermerait définitivement à lui. Alors le mieux pour lui était de se contenir et d'empêcher ses désirs de s'exprimer clairement. Il tourna les pages sans réellement bien voir leurs contenus. Qu'il était difficile d'agir normalement quand elle était présente ! Dans sa tête tournait et retournait ses yeux d'ambre, pendant que son cœur s'emballait. Il avait tellement envie de l'entourer de son bras et de l'étaler sur son bureau... de la déshabiller intégralement avant de parcourir tout son corps avec ses lèvres. Il grinça des dents et serra son poing pendant qu'il se sermonna d'avoir encore laissé son esprit vagabonder vers des idées si licencieuses. Si elle pouvait lire ses pensées, il ne faisait nulle doute qu'elle ne serait pas restée une minute de plus dans ce bureau avec lui.

- « Que pense-tu de ce scénario ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers lui pour lire elle aussi le script.

Il sursauta intérieurement en sentant sa poitrine se presser contre son bras, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou et son parfum l'enivrer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si tentante ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne l'attiser alors qu'il avait déjà tellement de mal à rester sagement à sa place ? S'en était trop ! Il l'imagina offerte à ses doigts et à ses lèvres, tremblante et gémissante... Il... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure violemment pour revenir à lui et s'empêcher de toucher encore une fois à sa peau de soie, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas su s'arrêter après. Elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui puisqu'il ne lui répondait toujours pas et le vit les paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

- « Ah ! Tu vois tu as mal et tu ne me le dis pas ! »

Il rouvrit ses paupières en l'entendant et surtout en sentant sa main se poser sur son front.

- « Au moins tu n'as pas de fièvre ! Où as-tu mal ? »

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement de s'être fait surprendre. Il lui décala la main et lui embrassa le bout des doigts.

- « Tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi... je vais très bien ! » la rassura-t-il « j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées... et je me suis souvenu d'une chose importante que je devais faire » _Si tu savait quelles étaient mes pensées, il est clair que tu m'aurais pris pour un pervers ! Il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre un peu l'air avant de faire n'importe quoi._

- « … Si tu as des engagements, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai toute seule »

- « Je reviens au plus vite ! Nous continuerons ensemble... tu n'as qu'à t'avancer sur tes devoirs en m'attendant »

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. Heureusement pour lui, elle s'était déjà penché pour attraper dans son sac ses cahiers d'école et ne remarqua pas le renflement au niveau de son entrejambe. Il inspira profondément tout en marchant vers la porte pour se calmer et attendit une seconde avant de tourner la poignée pour reprendre parfaitement une emprise sur son corps. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre et regarda l'animation de la rue pour essayer de se vider l'esprit. Les nombreux passants ressemblaient à une armée de fourmi grouillant dans tous les sens vu d'en haut. Comme toujours quelques fans attendaient devant les grandes portes espérant voir apparaître une star, tandis que la foule inlassablement se mouvaient sur les trottoir en une marée humaine indifférente aux obstacles qui les ralentissaient. Il se souvint la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré et comment il était resté la regarder d'en haut comme aujourd'hui pendant qu'elle s'obstinait à attendre que Sawara-san quitte le bâtiment. Dire qu'il l'avait jeté dehors comme une malpropre, tandis qu'aujourd'hui il ne pouvait concevoir de passer un jour sans la voir. Tout ça pour sa motivation initiale : se venger de Fuwa Sho. Il tilta en se remémorant ce nom. Fuwa ! Il sentait qu'il devait se méfier de cet individu. Ces derniers temps, il le trouvait étrangement présent autour d'elle, à la station de TV, au Daruyama et même à la LME. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle avait dit qu'il l'avait harcelé pour la tourmenter, mais il doutait un peu de cette explication. Il sentait bien à son regard qu'il portait un intérêt particulier à Kyoko. Comment pouvait-il revenir après tout ce qu'il avait osé lui faire ? Il grinça des dents de colère en se disant que ce Fuwa Sho n'avait aucun droit sur elle... Aucun ! Après l'avoir attiré à Tokyo pour l'utiliser comme servante, lui avoir fait arrêter l'école et l'avoir exploité à travailler pour lui comme une forcenée... comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'oser poser les yeux sur elle. Ses pensées dérivant, il se rappela sa conversation avec elle, où elle lui avait avoué devoir travailler pour payer son école et sa formation d'acteur. Il sortit de sa poche son portable et chercha dans ses contacts celui avec qui il devait gérer ce problème.

- « Président... c'est moi, Ren... »

[Ren ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?]

- « Je voudrai vous demander si vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder aujourd'hui ? »

[A quel sujet?]

- « Kyoko »

[Monte tout de suite ! Je t'attends] répondit-il joyeusement à l'idée d'avoir une conversation sur son couple préféré.

L'acteur prit immédiatement le chemin du bureau de son boss et se fit recevoir à peine s'annonça-t-il à l'entrée. Le Président avait fait installer dans son grand bureau une foret tropical artificielle et Ren eu du mal à le repérer au milieu de l'épaisse végétation. Une voix le guida depuis la grande porte et il le trouva assis sur un trône en bambou, habillé en Tarzan et tenant la main à un singe.

- « Ren ! Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Tu as un problème avec Mogami-kun ? »

- « Non... je n'ai pas à proprement parler de problème avec elle... je souhaiterai juste faire quelque chose pour elle... Je crois qu'elle doit rembourser une certaine somme à la compagnie pour son lycée et sa formation d'acteur... »

- « En effet... »

- « Je souhaiterai effacer sa dette »

- « Tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle n'acceptera jamais que tu payes pour elle »

- « Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que c'est un donateur anonyme et qu'elle n'a plus d'autre choix que d'accepter. »

Il sortit son porte feuille et attrapa un stylo sur le bureau du boss. « Combien ? » demanda-t-il la main déjà prête à griffonner le montant sur son chéquier. Le président esquissa un sourire devant le regard du jeune homme et lui annonça le total. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ren déclarer ses sentiments, s'investir autant dans une relation, être si sérieux et concerné par sa petite-amie. Il ne pouvait qu'être ému en les observant tous les deux, en voyant le mur derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés si longtemps s'effondrer et être le témoin de leur ouverture à l'amour.

- « Ren-san ! » chanta joyeusement Maria en courant en direction de l'acteur

Il eut tout juste le temps de signer le bout de papier que la petite fille s'agrippait déjà à son cou et le couvrit de câlin.

- « Je suis si contente de te voir Ren-san... Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau chez grand-père ? » demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- « Je suis juste venu discuter de choses et d'autres » répondit-il tout en rangeant rapidement son chéquier.

- « Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de venir travailler » le réprimanda-t-elle

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai que quelques réunions ci et là »

- « Eh bien, tu devrais les annuler et retourner chez toi... si tu veux je peux venir m'occuper de toi » lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange

- « C'est gentil... Mais je suis déjà bien entouré, tu n'as pas à t'en faire... »

- « Arrrgghhh ! Ne me dis pas que la dame de l'autre fois s'occupe encore de toi ? »

- « Qui ? Myû-chan ?... non, je parle de Yashiro-san et de Kyoko-chan ! »

- « Ouf ! J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose avec cette vieille femme »

- « ... » il hésita une seconde « Que vas-tu imaginer là ?haha »

- « Et que va tu faire cette après-midi ? »

- « Je dois retourner à mon bureau »

- « Je peux venir avec toi ? »

- « Hmm... c'est que je devais aider Kyoko-chan à travailler sur ses scripts »

- « Onee-chan ! J'ai hâte de la voir aussi !Allons-y tout de suite ! »

Elle le tira par la manche et il se leva pour la suivre. Il sorti de sa poche un papier plié en deux et le posa subrepticement sur la table.

- « Je compte sur votre discrétion Président » chuchota-t-il avant de prendre congé.

Le président hocha la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, bien heureux de la tournure que prenait leur histoire.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi... **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chap 33 :**

Elle avait la mine de son crayon appuyée sur le papier, la tête penchée sur son exercice, mais le corps parfaitement immobile. Elle ne s'était que très peu avancée sur ses devoirs depuis qu'il était sorti tant son esprit était tourmenté. Elle ne cessait de se questionner sur son comportement tantôt ardent, tantôt distant. Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'inapproprié qui l'ai conduit à agir ainsi ? Rien que son départ ressemblait plus à une fuite... l'ennuyait-elle à ce point ? Elle se retourna vivement un sourire radieux aux lèvres quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il était revenu !

- « Onee-san ! » Maria-chan sauta embrasser Kyoko « Je suis venue te voir avec Ren-san, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Elle leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui rentrait à sa suite. Il était tellement beau se tenant simplement dans l'embrasure de la porte. La lumière léchant son contour faisait ressortir son impressionnante carrure athlétique comme si elle était découpé en ombre chinoise. Il avança jusqu'à elles, calme et serein avec cet air de dignité autour de lui, et Kyoko senti son cœur s'emballer en voyant l'expression si douce de son visage.

- « Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de lui et rougit légèrement quand il se pencha sur le plan de travail tout en posant la paume chaude de sa main sur son dos. La chaleur diffuse perçait au travers de la fine batiste de sa chemise et tout son corps semblait s'enflammer à ce contact si naturel. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Incapable de parler, elle secoua la tête pour lui répondre.

- « Tu préfères que je te laisse finir tes devoirs ou que l'on reprenne la lecture de tes scripts ? » demanda-t-il tout en prenant place à côté d'elle

- « … euh... euh... »

- « Onee-san je ne reste pas longtemps, je vous laisse travailler. Je voulais juste te voir un peu et rester un peu plus avec Ren-san »

La petite fille s'installa d'ailleurs sur les genoux de Ren à peine fut-il assit et se blotti contre lui en le regardant avec admiration.

- « Je te trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude Ren-san ! Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te regarder ! »

- « Tu es toi aussi très jolie Maria-chan ! Plus tard j'espère avoir un jour une petite fille aussi jolie que toi... » la complimenta-t-il en la gratifiant d'un baiser sur le front

- « Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Bientôt je serais assez grande et on se mariera tous les deux ! »

- « Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, Maria-chan ! Quand tu seras grande tu voudras être avec un beau jeune homme de ton age... »

- « Il n'y a pas d'homme plus beau que toi pour moi ! Et je ne te laisserai à aucune femme... » elle se pressa contre lui et resserra ses petits bras autour de son cou.

Il leva les yeux vers Kyoko qui un sourire figé semblait être terrorisé. Il soupira, il savait Ô combien cette petite fille pouvait être effrayante quand il s'agissait d'éloigner toutes les femmes qui lui tournaient autour. Il devait bien avouer que par le passé il avait beaucoup apprécié ce comportement protecteur. Mais, il n'avait pas du tout envie que Kyoko en fasse les frais aujourd'hui.

- « Voyons Maria-chan, ne dis pas ça... et si je tombe amoureux, tu ferai du mal à celle que j'aime ? » demanda-t-il doucement en faisant des yeux de petit chiot.

- « ... »

- « Tu ne veux pas me voir heureux ? » insista-t-il

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui et commença à sangloter.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà amoureux de cette vieille femme... Cette Myû ! Je ne veux pas ! » pleurnicha-t-elle

- « … Je ne suis pas avec Myû-chan... Je... » il regarda Kyoko et se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était avec Kyoko. « ...Mais si je tombe amoureux, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne fera pas de mal à ma petite-amie... »

- « De qui es-tu amoureux ? » demanda-t-elle l'air sombre... « C'est évident, tu es amoureux !... ce petit truc en plus qui irradie de toi...Qui est-elle ? » ajouta-t-elle menaçante tout en le questionnant.

Kyoko ne savait pas quoi faire, entre Maria-chan qui allait la détester parce qu'elle sortait avec Ren et cette phrase lâchée comme une bombe « J'espère un jour avoir une petite fille aussi jolie que toi ».

_Ren voulait des enfant ! Évidemment qu'il voudrait des enfants un jour... Mais je ne pourrai jamais être une bonne mère ! Minute... Qui a dit qu'il envisageait de rester avec moi jusque là ?... sans doute m'aura-il quitté dans une semaine..._

Une aura de déprime l'entoura rien qu'à cette idée et elle renifla malgré elle. Il détourna alors son attention de la petite fille qui menait l'interrogatoire et remarqua l'attitude de Kyoko.

- « Maria-chan, je veux que tu arrêtes tout de suite ! » dit-il prenant un air sérieux tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Maria-chan, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je vais me fâcher si tu interfère dans ma vie privé et je ne te parlerai plus... tu ne veux pas que l'on se fâche tous les deux ? »

- « Non Ren-san ! »

- « Bien ! Sois gentille alors ! » lui demanda-t-il en lui posant un petit baiser sur la joue et en la faisant descendre de ses genoux

- « Je m'excuse Ren-san... je... je serais gentille... parce que j'aime bien te voir heureux ! »

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et lui fit un dernier câlin. « Allez, laisse-nous travailler maintenant »

La petite fille se retourna vers Kyoko pour la saluer et s'arrêta net devant son expression de désespoir.

- « Onee-san ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « Oh rien... je... je déprimais juste devant la montagne de travail qui m'attendaient encore »

- « Ne t'en fait pas Ren-san va t'aider ! Je suis sûr qu'il est un incroyable professeur... courage ! »

Maria les laissa et dès que la porte fut refermée il se pencha vers Kyoko pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle détourna le regard.

- « Ce n'est pas à cause de tes devoirs... qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose s'est produit pendant que j'étais absent ? »

- « Non... ce n'est rien... rien du tout »

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? » souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en nichant sa tête contre son cou.

Sa peau était si proche, si proche de ses lèvres... et son parfum... Qu'il aimait cette odeur ! Il se rapprocha encore et se laissa griser par la délicate fragrance. « Kyoko... » il embrassa doucement le fin épiderme créant une multitude de micro-frisson partant de ses lèvres et se répandant dans tout son corps. « Kyoko... dis-moi ! » il l'embrassa à nouveau plus tendrement encore lui arrachant un petit gémissement pendant que tout son corps devenu mou trembla. « Est-ce à cause de Maria-chan ? » demanda-t-il tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. « Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal » susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_Ce n'est pas bon... pas bon du tout ! Arrête de l'embrasser ! _

Elle froissa le tissu de sa chemise en ressentant tellement de sensations étranges. Pourquoi une chaleur naissait dans son ventre alors qu'il lui embrassait juste le lobe de l'oreille ? Comment faisait-il pour lui faire perdre ainsi la raison ? Rien que son souffle sur sa peau la rendait électrique et quand ses lèvres la touchaient, elle ne pouvait retenir des sons incongrus de s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle avait envie de... elle voulait qu'il...

- « Ren... » gémit-elle tout en agrippant ses doigts autour des muscles de son épaule.

Cette façon de dire son nom... Cette façon de le tenir... Elle allait le rendre fou. Un désir, impérieux et violent, l'envahissait avec force. Des pensées voluptueuses se bousculaient dans sa tête en même temps que son pantalon devenait trop étroit. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire en direction de sa bouche. Il avait envie, tellement envie... Il se voyait déjà l'allonger sur le canapé de son bureau et la déshabiller. Sa main caressante et avide remontant de sa taille à ses côtes. Il avait tellement envie de la découvrir, de la faire gémir encore plus, de lui faire crier son nom... Il allait empaumer son sein quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

_Tu ne sais vraiment pas de tenir... encore un peu et elle te prenait définitivement pour un pervers._

Rapidement, il redescendit sa main le long de son flanc et se repositionna sagement à sa taille. Puis au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, ce qui l'aurait conduit à émoustiller encore plus ses sens et à lui faire commettre de pires impairs, il préféra être raisonnable et lui poser un chaste baiser sur le front. Il se tourna promptement vers la table et changea complètement de sujet pour essayer de se calmer.

- « Je vais t'aider sur tes devoirs... qu'as-tu à faire ? » demanda-t-il la voix rauque

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passée ? Son cœur menaçait d'exploser tant il battait vite, sa tête tournait, elle avait chaud, elle sentait des picotements un peu partout sur son corps... Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir. Il s'était tourné vers le bureau et examinait les différents devoirs qu'elle devait rendre alors qu'elle était complètement bouleversée. Comment voulait-il qu'elle puisse réussir à se concentrer après un tel traitement ? Cet homme avait de toute évidence un pouvoir incommensurable sur elle. Il suffisait qu'il disperse ci et là quelques baisers pour qu'elle se retrouve totalement impuissante, le corps mou comme s'il l'avait vidé de toute force et l'esprit aussi tourmenté que s'il était balayé par un ouragan... ''L'ouragan Tsuruga Ren !''

Elle avait envie de crier... Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça et être si indifférent ? Comment ? Elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette entre ses mains. Il arrivait innocemment près d'elle, lui retournait le cœur en prononçant si sensuellement son nom, anesthésiait son cerveau avec son ensorcelant parfum et allumait un incendie dans tout son corps en posant des baisers si intolérables. COUPABLE ! IL ETAIT COUPABLE ! Il était définitivement un Play-boy !

Elle essaya de se composer une attitude et se pencha vers la table de travail pour suivre avec lui les devoirs qu'elle devait faire. Comment voulait-il qu'elle puisse réfléchir ? Tous ses neurones étaient grillés ! Elle grogna un peu devant cette constatation et en entendant le petit râle, il se tourna vers elle un peu inquiet qu'elle lui en veuille.

Instantanément, elle devint cramoisie dès qu'il posa les yeux sur elle. En la voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement mignonne avec ses joues roses et de vouloir l'embrasser encore. Il était incorrigible pensa-t-il et un petit rire émergea du fond de sa gorge malgré lui.

- « Tu te moques de moi ! » grommela-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

- « Non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... Je... »

- « N'essaye pas de m'inventer encore une explication rocambolesque... je sais que tu te moques de moi ! » bouda-t-elle

- « Je ne me moques pas du tout de toi... » elle détourna la tête et croisa les bras pour marquer sa colère, « Kyoko... regarde-moi... » elle se retourna à moitié pour lui montrer son dos, « Kyoko... » souffla-t-il près de son oreille en l'entourant de son bras et en la plaquant contre lui.

_Et voilà, c'est reparti tu bifurques encore ! Surtout ne fait rien ! Surtout ne commence pas à la toucher ou à l'embrasser ! Relâche-la et vite avant de te laisser emporter !_

Il n'eut pas besoin de se sermonner longtemps que la situation se désamorça d'elle même, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire... Le téléphone de Kyoko sonna et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la libérer pour qu'elle puisse attraper son portable.

- « Moshi-Moshi »

[Salut...hmmm... Euh... c'est Endo... hmmm... je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi... nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le métro il y a quelques jours...]

**MERCI pour celles qui continuent à me lire... et à me commenter.**

_Je m'excuse si mon histoire commence à vous ennuyer et à tourner un peu en rond (j'aime trop fantasmer sur eux, du coup je raconte chaque micro détail désolé!). Malheureusement, j'ai déjà écris pas mal de chapitre (donc il va falloir attendre un peu avant que je fasse progresser l'histoire plus rapidement). Mais je peux vous proposer pour celles qui s'ennuient un petit récapitulatif en fin de chapitre ou au début du suivant pour que vous ne soyez pas obligé de tout lire._

_Si ça vous intéresse, dites-le moi, je me ferai un plaisir de vous soulager jusqu'à qu'un chapitre vous interressant soit publié._

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW... Un auteur sans lecteur ne sert à rien... (enfin, ça perd beaucoup de son intérêt en tout cas)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre précédent:**

_**Maria s'invite dans le bureau de Ren pour saluer Kyoko. La petite fille pleurniche sur le fait que Ren est amoureux de qqn et parle de Myû qu'elle suspecte être sa petite-amie. Ren demande à Maria de ne rien faire contre sa petite-amie et essaye ensuite de rassurer Kyoko (qui est à l'ouest comme d'habitude).**_

_**Kyoko se rend compte qu'elle tombe de plus en plus amoureuse de Ren et se demande si elle ne devrait pas prendre ses distances. Le chapitre se clotûre sur le coup de téléphone d'Endo-san** _

**Chap 34 :**

_Endo-san ? Rencontré dans le métro ?_

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant que son visage s'éclaire d'un adorable sourire sous le regard curieux de Ren qui ne bougea pas d'un cil en observant son expression changer si rapidement..

- « … ?... Ah ! Endo-san ! Si bien sûr je me souviens de vous ! »

[Vous vous souvenez de moi !... J'en suis tellement heureux !... Euh... en fait, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles et... euh... et savoir si vous seriez toujours d'accord pour prendre un café avec moi?]

- « Un café ? Euh... eh bien... c'est à dire que je suis assez occupé ces temps-ci »

[S'il vous plaît ! Vous me l'aviez promis... j'avais vraiment aimé discuter avec vous et je suis tellement curieux d'en connaître davantage sur votre monde]

- « Eh bien... euh... »

[Dites oui ! S'il vous plaît!]

- « ok demain après midi alors ! »

La température de la pièce chuta radicalement, les antennes de Kyoko se réveillèrent soudain. _Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ? Que... ?_ Elle tourna la tête vers la source émettrice de ces mauvaises ondes et faillit tomber de sa chaise de stupeur en se retrouvant face au sourire diablement brillant de Ren. _Pour-pourquoi était-il en colère ?_

- « Hmm Endo-san... Je dois raccrocher tout de suite... Désolé » bafouilla-t-elle

[Oui... bien sûr je comprend... je vous rappellerai demain !]

Un sourire crispé sur le visage, elle referma maladroitement le clapet de son téléphone tout en se reculant doucement comme si elle était un animal s'apprêtant à prendre la fuite face à un danger imminent.

- « Ren-san... Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? »

- « Mais je ne suis pas en colère Kyoko » dit-il sans que son ultra faux sourire ne diminue d'intensité « Pourquoi serai-je en colère ? »

- « … hmm... je ne sais pas ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et elle se recula jusqu'à être bloqué par le dossier de son siège. Elle se retrouva acculée incapable de reculer encore sans prendre le risque de basculer en arrière... Pourtant que n'aurait-elle pas fait si cela lui avait permit de fuir. Elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Elle priait juste pour ne pas voir émerger le seigneur des démons derrière ce sourire venimeux. Tout ! Mais pas le seigneur des démons.

- « Tu vois, je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère Kyo-ko » murmura-t-il incroyablement proche de son visage provoquant chez elle une vague incontrôlable de tremblement. « n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête.

- « C'est ce que je pensais... hmmm... mais dis-moi... qui est Endo-san ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant un regard incisif sur elle

- « Endo-san... haha... tu sais ! Je t'en ai parlé... c'est le type avec qui j'ai discuté dans le métro l'autre jour »

- « et tu as donné ton numéro à un type dans le métro ? »

Sa voix vibra malgré lui ce qui la fit sursauter. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour éviter qu'elle bascule et elle se rigidifia de terreur.

- « Kyoko... ce n'est vraiment pas prudent ! Comment as-tu pu donner ton numéro à un inconnu ? Tu es une célébrité maintenant... ça peut être dangereux ! » la gronda-t-il avec son ton de sempai

- « Mais non... il est très gentil... je ne risque absolument rien... »

- « Et tu compte prendre un café avec ce type ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Si ce gars était un pervers... S'il te sautait dessus pour t'agresser... Que ferais-tu ? »

- « haha... tu te fais du soucis pour rien... il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que Endo-san tente de m'agresser... ce n'est pas le genre »

- « Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi... le connais-tu si bien pour pouvoir l'affirmer ? »

- « Non mais on a discuté un peu et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il voudrai me sauter dessus »

_Pour les même raisons que moi !_pensa-t-il

- « Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles... c'est trop dangereux ! »

- « Puisque je te dis que je ne risque rien ! »

- « Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à le voir ? »

- « Parce que... Parce que je n'ai pas tant d'amis que ça et que... que ça me fais du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas dans le show biz... quelqu'un qui a une vie normale, quelqu'un qui soit un peu plus de mon monde... » lâcha-t-elle innocemment.

Sa jalousie menaçait de le consumer sur place pendant que son cœur se tordait de douleur, alors il fit la seule chose possible dans ce cas là, il sourit.

- « Kyaaaahhh... pourquoi es-tu furieux ? » pleurnicha-t-elle terrorisée

Comment arrivait-elle à le percer à jour systématiquement ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, il fallait qu'il la calme... Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement

- « Je ne suis pas furieux... j'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Laisse-moi t'accompagner demain !s'il te plaît ! » proposa-t-il ayant retrouver un calme apparent

- « Tu ne vas pas bousculer ton emploi du temps pour moi... »

- « ça n'a aucune importance...je peux facilement le réorganiser »

- « Je sais très bien comment tu vas le réorganiser... tu ne prendras pas de pause et tu sauteras ton déjeuner ! Il en est hors de question »

- « Kyoko... je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul... accepte au moins que Yashiro t'accompagne, il veillera sur toi ! »

- « Non ! Tu as bien plus besoin de lui que moi ! »

- « Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille si tu y vas seule et je ne pourrais pas travailler du tout... accepte! » demanda-t-il avec ses petits yeux de chiots abandonnés, mais elle ne répondit rien. « accepte ! » répéta-t-il en lui prenant tendrement la main.

Comment pouvait-elle lui résister quand il lui faisait ses yeux là ? C'était vraiment trop injuste, il arrivait à la manipuler si facilement et à lui faire accepter n'importe quoi. Dire qu'elle allait le priver de la présence de Yashiro juste parce qu'elle allait prendre un café avec quelqu'un. Elle s'en voulait énormément.

- « Mais... »

- « C'est Yashiro ou moi ? » insista-t-il

_Autant accepter car ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec lui, il aurait toujours le dernier mot._

- « Yashiro !... je m'en voudrai bien trop de perturber ton planning » fini-t-elle par accepter

- « Bien ! Yashiro sait parfaitement gérer les débordements du public, tu seras en sécurité avec lui »

Sans relâcher sa main, il se retourna à nouveau vers le bureau et l'invita à reprendre leur travail. Il ne voulait pas lui poser d'autres questions, il en avait entendu assez et craignait de s'énerver encore. Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de se faire des amis, mais au moins elle avait accepté que Yashiro veille sur elle. Il pouvait pleinement compter sur son manager pour empêcher ce ''Endo-san'' d'approcher ses mains de Kyoko.

Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses devoirs, mais resta perplexe sur l'attitude de Ren. Il était décidément sur-protecteur avec elle. Enfin... il devait certainement encore fonctionner sous l'influence du personnage de Cain qui n'arrêtait pas de materner sa soeur. Il devait être difficile pour Ren de la voir autrement que comme une gamine.

Ren l'aida a résoudre quelques exercices de mathématique pendant le peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient avant que Yashiro ne vienne le chercher pour son rendez-vous. Comme l'avait dit Maria, il était un excellent professeur, attentif et patient, mais sa conscience la taraudait. Dire qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps sur des choses aussi futile que de l'aider à faire ses devoirs ! D'un autre côté, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait avoir sa main dans la sienne, le sentir la frôler par inadvertance de temps à autre quand il se penchait pour lire un énoncer pour le lui expliquer. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient du moment qu'il était là. Elle eut envie de pleurer à cette constatation... elle tombait amoureuse de lui à une vitesse inimaginable. Cet homme était définitivement dangereux ! Devait-elle songer à prendre ses distances avant de redevenir complètement idiote ? Devait-elle le fuir avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop et qu'il ne lui fasse mal en la quittant ? Une seule question subsistait... Comment s'éloigner de lui lorsque tout son corps

refusait ne serait-ce que de lui lâcher la main ?

A 19h30, le charme fut rompu. Yashiro l'appela pour qu'il le rejoigne dans le hall et à contre cœur, il dut la laisser. Il se leva et posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

- « Je t'appelle dès que je fini... tu peux rester travailler ici si tu veux, personne ne te dérangera...ou tu peux aller à l'appartement... tu as ta clé avec toi ? »

- « Hmm, oui d'ailleurs tu en as peut être besoin ? » dit-elle tout en commençant à fouiller dans son sac pour la lui rendre. Il posa sa main sur son bras pour lui signifier d'arrêter de chercher

- « Non, c'est ta clé maintenant, sens-toi libre de venir comme tu veux » proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

- « C'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison » refusa-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer devant son expression angélique. Elle était en danger avec lui... en grand danger !

- « D'accord, je viendrai te chercher... à plus tard »

La démarche décontractée, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres à l'idée de la retrouver ce soir, il irradiait d'une lumière quasi divine. Yashiro le repéra dès qu'il sorti des ascenseurs et il laissa échapper un discret rire diabolique avant qu'il n'arrive à son niveau.

- « Tu as passé une bonne après-midi Ren ? »

- « Plus ou moins... »

- « Comment ça plus ou moins... je te laisse tout seul avec ta petite-amie... comment... »

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose et j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes service » le coupa-t-il en le fixant avec un regard plus grave qu'à son habitude.

- « Bien sûr Ren... que puis-je faire ? »

- « Kyoko a un rendez-vous demain avec un parfait inconnu qu'elle a croisé dans le métro » Yashiro vit légèrement les sourcils de Ren se froncer en prononçant cette phrase « Je voudrais que tu l'accompagne au cas où se type tenterai quoique ce soit »

Yashiro comprit aisément que Ren n'appréciait pas du tout que Kyoko rencontre cet inconnu pour sans doute aussi d'autre raison que le danger que ça représentait.

- « Tu peux compter sur moi... »

- « Je suis désolé de te demander encore une fois des choses qui sortent de tes fonctions... mais s'il te plaît, prend soin d'elle pour moi »

- « Ne t'en fais pas... ça fait également parti de mon job de manager de veiller à ta tranquillité d'esprit »

- « Merci Hukihito... » souffla-t-il avec un tel soulagement dans la voix.

**MERCI DE ME LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW, c'est important pour moi...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chap 35 :**

Ren regarda pour la énième fois l'horloge de la salle de réunion, 21h40, et soupira de soulagement en signant enfin le contrat pendant que Yashiro rassemblait les derniers documents pour conclure le deal. Après les salutations d'usages envers le directeur et le client, Yashiro contacta l'accueil du building pour qu'un taxi soit mis a disposition au plus vite, tandis que Ren composait joyeusement le numéro de Kyoko tout en se dirigeant déjà vers les ascenseurs d'un pas rapide.

[Mochi Mochi Ren-san]

- « Bonsoir Kyoko, je ne te dérange pas ? »

[Non je terminais justement mes devoirs]

- « Bien... hmm... je sors à l'instant de ma réunion, je ne suis pas loin de chez toi, je pense que je pourrai arriver d'ici un quart d'heure environ »

[Euh... en fait il est assez tard déjà... et je me disais qu'il était préférable que je reste chez moi ce soir] _si je continue à le voir tout le temps je vais devenir ridiculement stupide, je ne peux pas le côtoyer sans risquer de plonger irrémédiablement dans un état d'idiotie amoureuse. _

- « Oh ?... d'accord... comme tu veux... » marmonna-t-il en essayant de masquer au mieux sa déception « c'est vrai qu'il est tard...alors je pense que je vais juste rentrer et dormir... »

[Tsu-Ren-san, pense à manger quelque chose !]

- « J'ai déjeuné assez tard, donc je devrais tenir jusqu'à demain sans problème... on se voit pour le déjeuner ? »

[Ren-san ! Il faut que tu manges ! Au moins un peu ! Comment pourras-tu prendre tes médicaments si tu ne mange pas un peu? Les anti-inflammatoires ne doivent pas être pris à jeun, tu vas encore avoir des brûlures d'estomac sinon...]

- « Tu as raison... je ne les prendrai pas » affirma-il avec un petit sourire en coin en réalisant que Kyoko se sentait comme toujours très concernée par sa santé.

[QUOOIIII ? Yashiro-san est avec toi ? Passe-moi Yashiro-san!]

- « Hmmm... désolé... (il regarda du coin de l'oeil son manager qui sortait de l'ascenseur avec lui)... Yashiro est déjà rentré chez lui vu que je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème puisque je passais la soirée avec toi... mais bon ce n'est pas bien grave... je... »

[SI C'EST GRAVE ! Tu dois manger ! Tu dois prendre tes médicaments ! Tu es encore convalescent...]

- « Bon... je mangerai un petit peu en rentrant... »

[Qu'est ce que tu mangeras?]

- « Je ne sais pas, je trouverai bien... ne t'en fais pas je suis un grand garçon ! » la rassura-t-il

[Passe-me prendre ! Je sais très bien comment tu te nourris quand tu es fatigué...]

- « Vraiment Kyoko... je mangerai raisonnablement... »

[Je t'attends!]

Ren raccrocha et se tourna vers son manager qui le dévisageait avec une drôle d'expression.

- « … ? »

- « Ren tu es vraiment diabolique quand tu t'y mets... » statua Yashiro tout en lui ouvrant la porte du taxi.

- « Il faut bien que je profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour la voir, dès la fin de la semaine prochaine ma cadence de travail va reprendre à un rythme tel que je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la chance de passer un petit moment avec elle. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien un moyen de faire que vos planning coïncides un peu... »

- « Tu m'expliqueras comment tu compte t'y prendre pour mes shooting à Hokkaido ? »

- « Tu as raison... passe une bonne soirée ! »

- « Merci Yukihito... toi aussi ! »

Kyoko se regarda rapidement dans le grand miroir de son armoire et examina sa tenue, un tee-shirt large et un bas de jogging qu'elle avait enfilé juste après sa douche. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir Ren dans cet accoutrement, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Prise de panique, elle ouvrit nerveusement son placard et scanna les piles de vêtements à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Son choix se porta sur un ensemble qu'il lui avait offert, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle adorait tous les vêtements que Ren avait choisit, et l'enfila rapidement. Un peu de mascara, le gloss de Natsu sur les lèvres, elle considéra à nouveau son reflet et soupira de désespoir. Malgré les vêtements de luxe qu'elle portait et son maquillage, elle ne serait jamais assez jolie pour être à la hauteur de Ren, cet homme était tellement incroyable... elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, il allait sûrement arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Sans plus se lamenter sur son apparence, elle attrapa son sac et descendit en courant les escaliers. Elle se courba pour saluer respectueusement ses propriétaires en arrivant dans le restaurant.

- « Ah Kyoko-chan, tu sors ? » demanda Okami-san

- « Hmm oui, je vais cuisiner pour mon sempai... sinon je sais qu'il ne mangera pas »

- « … mais il est déjà si tard... c'est dangereux de sortir seule la nuit »

- « Il vient me chercher... » commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par un client qui la complimenta.

Kyoko sourit affablement à l'habitué qui occupait comme toujours une place sur le comptoir. L'homme voulu la complimenter davantage, mais il se retint d'en dire plus devant le regard hautement réprobateur de Taisho. La jeune femme rougit légèrement en se demandant si Ren trouverait également que son cadeau lui allait bien et balbutia quelques remerciements.

Slalomant habilement entre les tables, elle traversait la salle en direction de la porte pour aller l'attendre à l'extérieur quand une main agrippa son poignet et la tira brusquement pour la faire s'asseoir en face de lui. Prise par surprise, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Pensant avoir à faire à un client un peu éméché, elle se mit dans son rôle de parfaite serveuse pour gérer le problème. Un sourire commercial au lèvre, elle posa les yeux sur l'individu en question et son regard s'obscurcit immédiatement.

- « Sho ! Tu t'ennuie à ce point pour continuer à me tourmenter ? »

- « Où vas-tu habillé comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en gardant son poignet prisonnier

- « Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde et fout moi la paix ! »

- « Tu n'a donc rien écouter de ce que je t'ai dit ?... Kyoko, je ne veux pas que ce type te fasse souffrir »

Elle arracha son bras à son emprise et le toisa avec mépris.

- « Souffrir ? Tu veux garder le monopole de ma souffrance Shotaro ? » cracha-t-elle

- « Non ! Je veux juste te protéger... »

- « De qui ? » raisonna une voix grave

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'IL était là, juste derrière elle. Un frisson lui traversa la colonne en sentant son venimeux sourire de gentleman et surtout son aura meurtrière irradier autour de lui. Le visage livide, le corps tremblant, elle leva les yeux vers lui, terrifiée d'avance d'apercevoir le seigneur des démons. Ren fusilla du regard le jeune chanteur avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- « Je t'ai appelé pour te dire de me rejoindre dans le taxi... mais tu devais être trop occupée pour me répondre »

- « Je... Je... J'ai dû oublier mon portable en silencieux » bredouilla-t-elle devant son ultra brillant sourire qui la terrorisait. « Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre ! » continua-t-elle tout en voulant faire un dogeza. Il stoppa net son mouvement en posant sa main sur son épaule. Confuse, elle se redressa et leva des yeux timide vers lui. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Son expression était tendre et sincère quand il lui sourit à nouveau.

- « Ce n'est pas grave... Viens ! rentrons à la maison maintenant » proposa-t-il

Dans un mouvement plein de grâce et sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle le suivit sans décrocher son regard de lui comme si elle était hypnotisée. Ren la dirigea doucement pour qu'elle passe devant lui et que son corps devienne un rempart entre elle et le chanteur. Puis il se retourna vers Sho avec son terrible sourire.

- « Je me charge de la protéger Fuwa-san » _je la protégerai de tout le monde et surtout de toi, alors ne t'avise pas de l'approcher_

_Message de l'auteur:_

_Je désespère! Mon histoire est elle si mauvaise pour que personne (ou presque je remercie la personne si fidèle qui me laisse un petit mot à chaque chapitre... MERCI BEAUCOUP!) ne me laisse de review?_

_En tout cas, je comprend mieux pourquoi il y a si peu d'histoire de skip beat en français... pas de lecteur... pas d'auteur... dommage! (enfin, c'est peut etre moi qui n'ai pas réussi à captiver)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chap 36 :**

Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet. Elle était restée les yeux baissés, les mains crispées sur ses genoux tandis qu'il l'observait discrètement sans rien dire. En sortant du taxi, il la guida à travers le hall en posant sagement sa main sur son dos et ne la retira qu'en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Elle senti un froid l'envahir quand la douce chaleur de sa main quitta son dos et elle se raidit encore plus. Les yeux invariablement baissés, elle n'osait pas le regarder de peur de croiser son regard réprobateur. Seul dans le large ascenseur, elle se sentait comme prise au piège. Elle avait l'impression que l'apesanteur l'écrasait complètement.

Ren, appuyé nonchalamment contre la paroi opposée, décida de briser ce silence étouffant. Il avait eu du mal à enfermer sa jalousie, mais il se doutait que cette rencontre était l'œuvre de Fuwa.

- « Tu es encore fâché contre moi parce que je voulais sauter mon dîner ? » demanda-t-il tout en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère

- « Non... je... je pensais que tu étais en colère contre moi parce que je t'ai fait attendre et que... »

- « Tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça ! Je n'ai donc aucune raison de t'en vouloir » la coupa-t-il pour qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet de Fuwa qui était encore un sujet trop sensible pour qu'il arrive à contenir l'horrible monstre de jalousie qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

- « Merci Ren-san » murmura-t-elle les joues roses et les yeux pétillant de reconnaissance.

_Oh God ! She's so cute ! _Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, lentement ses lèvres plongeaient sur les siennes. Elle était immobile, tétanisée par l'effet que lui faisait l'empereur de la nuit. Son souffle caressait déjà sa peau, le contact était inéluctable. Une vague de désir et de peur l'envahissait entièrement pendant qu'une attraction magnétique se dégageait de ce corps athlétique qui se penchait vers elle. Ding ! Elle sorti instantanément de son état hypnotique pour s'enfuir quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il soupira... Dire qu'il avait songé à l'instant à appuyer sur le bouton stop de ce fichu ascenseur et à lui faire l'amour sans aucune retenue. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'admonesta pour ses idées amorales envers une jeune femme encore pure et innocente. Il la suivit d'un pas détaché et sourit en la voyant l'attendre.

- « Tu n'ouvres pas ? Tu as la clé pourtant... » la taquina-t-il

- « Oh... je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça, c'est chez toi... »

- « Ouvres... je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Ta clé et que tu pouvais venir comme bon te semble... »

- « Mais... ça ne se fait pas ! »

- « Si tu n'ouvres pas nous allons rester toute la soirée à la porte... » plaisanta-t-il pour l'inciter à utiliser sa clé.

Hésitante, elle glissa la carte magnétique dans la serrure et enclencha la poignée. De son bras gauche, Ren poussa doucement la porte pour l'inviter à entrer tout en la taquinant encore.

- « Tu vois ce n'était pas si dur... »

Elle passa la première et enleva ses chaussures pendant qu'il refermait le loquet derrière lui. Puis déposant son manteau sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée, elle se retourna vers lui.

- « Que voudrais-tu que je te prépare ? »

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de cuisiner... »

- « Ren-san ne pense pas que je vais te laisser sauter le repas » l'interrompit-elle

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... je me disais que tu étais sans doute fatiguée de ta journée et que tu voudrais toi aussi te reposer. On peut simplement commander quelque chose à se faire livrer... »

- « Oh... je croyais que tu voulais manger des plats fait-maison... » elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur sous le poids de sa déception.

- « C'est vrai que je préfère ta cuisine... mais je ne veux pas t'imposer cette corvée, tu as beaucoup travaillé et... »

- « Ce n'est pas une corvée ! C'est une nécessité ! Tu n'as presque rien mangé ce midi et il en est hors de question que je te laisse en faire de même ce soir... tu dois reprendre des forces et pour ça il faut que tu ais des repas équilibrés » le gronda-t-elle avant de se diriger directement vers la cuisine.

Il s'approcha d'elle pendant qu'elle était à moitié immergée dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche des ingrédients pour préparer le repas. Elle avait l'air dans son élément et fredonnait un air joyeux. Il s'amusa à la regarder et à s'imaginer vivre avec elle, la voir, lui parler, la toucher, ne plus être si seul... Il sorti de ses songes et revint à la réalité. Sur le plan de travail était déjà étalé quelques légumes et il se dit qu'il pourrait au moins l'aider un peu. Il sorti les couteaux du tiroir et plaça une carotte sur la planche à découper. Il n'allait pas être évident pour lui d'utiliser le couteau et de tenir le légume avec un seul bras. Après une courte réflexion, il commença à décrocher son attelle.

- « Ren-san... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je me suis dit qu'avoir deux mains étaient définitivement plus pratique pour découper les légumes... »

- « Remets tout de suite ton attelle ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici... tu peux aller te reposer dans le salon, je m'occupe de tout ! »

- « Je t'ai fait venir alors que tu voulais de toute évidence rester te reposer... laisse-moi au moins t'être utile... regarde ! Je peux maintenant un peu bouger mon bras et tant que je ne fais pas de grand effort je n'ai pas mal. » expliqua-t-il en faisant de tout petit mouvement d'épaule et en camouflant derrière ses talents d'acteur le tiraillement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il écartait trop le bras.

Elle referma d'un coup de talon le réfrigérateur et déposa sur le comptoir les différents produits qui lui encombraient les mains. Puis se tournant vers lui, elle fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère et lui enleva le couteau qu'il tenait pour le poser sur la planche à découper.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, ton épaule n'est pas rétablie... » Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa gentiment pour qu'il parte de la cuisine « Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister... va regarder la TV... prend ta douche... fais ce que tu veux... mais je m'occupe de tout »

Elle le fit reculer jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de la cuisine et acceptant sa défaite, il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue tout en la remerciant encore. Déjà débarrasser de son attelle, il se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il fini de se déshabiller en entrant dans la grande salle de bain qui communiquait directement avec sa chambre et regarda son visage dans le miroir.

- « Kuon... reste tranquille... ne lui fait rien qui lui ferai peur » chuchota-t-il à son reflet. « Oh God, i need a cold shower ! » (Oh mon dieu, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide!)

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon en toile légère, il termina de s'habiller en remontant la fermeture éclair de son gilet. Sa tenue était simple et confortable, mais même décontracté il avait beaucoup de style. Son gilet se moulait discrètement à sa large carrure faisant ressortir le dessin de ses épaules et les lignes de son dos. Son pantalon flottait légèrement au niveau de ses jambes, tandis que le tissu suivait l'agréable courbure de sa chute de rein. Souhaitant ce soir se passer du carcan de son attelle, il s'installa confortablement sur son canapé pour regarder la TV et plaça son bras de façon à reposer au mieux son articulation blessée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoko le rejoignit dans le salon en apportant leurs assiettes. Il glissa du canapé pour s'accroupir en face de la table et la regarda déposer son plat devant lui. Ses yeux ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce et brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Il la trouva fraîche comme la rosée avec son léger sourire de satisfaction qui éclairait son visage, tandis que son petit tablier enserrant sa taille fine lui donnait des airs de jeune épouse. Elle prit ensuite place à côté de lui et l'invita à manger.

- « Tu n'as presque rien dans ton assiette » lui fit-il remarquer

- « J'ai mangé de bonne heure avec ma propriétaire... je ne me suis servi que pour t'accompagner un peu car je n'ai plus faim »

- « Tu n'a pas à te forcer si tu n'as pas faim... c'est déjà gentil d'être venu pour me tenir compagnie »

Il commença à humer l'exquise odeur qui se dégageait de son assiette avant d'attraper ses baguettes. Il n'y avait vraiment que ses petits plats qui lui donnaient l'envie de manger. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui préparait, il trouvait toujours cela incroyablement bon et encore plus quand il mangeait de sa main. Un petit rire le secoua en imaginant la crise de jalousie que ferait sa mère si elle le voyait manger si docilement. Dire qu'il avait lutté toute sa vie pour éviter les repas et que maintenant, il attendait avec joie ce moment qu'il allait partager avec elle. Elle se redressa et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? »

- « Rien de spécial... »

- « Tu n'aime pas ? »

- « Non ! En fait, je pensais juste que je déteste manger depuis que je suis tout petit, mais que j'aime bien avec toi »

Elle rougit devant le compliment et mal à l'aise essaya de dévier la conversation vers autre chose que ses qualités de cuisinière.

- « Tu ne parles jamais de toi... comment étais-tu enfant ? »

_Pourquoi avait-elle lancé le sujet sur son passé ?_

- « Eh bien... je ne sais pas... je crois que j'étais plutôt un enfant calme » répondit-il un peu hésitant … et _un adolescent dure et sauvage _

- « Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

- « ... Setsu a été ma seule petite sœur... hahaha »

Elle sourit en repensant à leur dernière collaboration. Elle avait adoré être sa sœur et pouvoir travailler à ses côtés, même si leur relation n'était pas tout à fait celle de frères et sœurs ordinaires. Elle le scruta discrètement et se demanda si c'était à cause du rôle de Setsu qu'il avait développé une affection particulière pour elle. Elle devait avoué qu'elle s'était habitué à sa présence en permanence auprès d'elle et à la tendresse qu'il lui montrait.

- « J'aimais bien être Setsu... » se souvint-elle avec nostalgie

- « J'ai beaucoup aimé être ton frère, mais je préfère être ton petit-ami... parce qu'en tant que Cain je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser... » il termina sa phrase en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement sous ce petit geste tendre.

- « hmm... tu devais alors avoir un tas d'amis pour te tenir compagnie » continua-t-elle pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

- « j'étais plutôt solitaire...je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler pour essayer d'être à la hauteur des attentes de mes parents » _Un jour je te parlerai de Rick et j'espère que tu ne me quitteras pas car j'ai trop besoin de toi._

- « je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour ma mère, mais je suis sûr que tes parents sont très fier de toi »

- « ta mère n'a pas comprit la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une fille telle que toi » affirma-t-il en lui soulevant le menton pour plonger dans son regard

- « ma mère ne me voulait pas... c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a abandonnée » conclu-t-elle en baissant les yeux, une aura de déprime rayonnant autour d'elle.

Ren se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils en manoeuvrant son bras blessé, mais oublia rapidement sa douleur en la serrant contre lui. Ses bras étaient devenu un cocon de bien-être et elle s'apaisait sous l'effet magic de Ren. Sa douce chaleur, le bruit régulier de son cœur, sa force tranquille, elle se sentait en sécurité contre lui. Sa voix mélodieuse la berçait et il savait toujours trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille ainsi blotti contre sa large et solide carrure. Elle s'affaissa un moment au creux de son épaule, puis reprenant soudain ses esprits, elle se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fini de manger. Elle voulu s'écarter pour retourner à sa place, mais il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Il ne dit pas un mot, son regard suffit à lui faire comprendre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Il attrapa alors ses baguettes pour continuer à manger tout en la gardant sur ses genoux, mais elle posa sa main sur la sienne et les lui retira pour entreprendre de le nourrir. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais partagé une telle intimité avec quelqu'un. Personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à envahir sa bulle. Il se sentait tellement bien quand il était avec elle. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille fine et il senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines. Personne ! Personne ne l'apaisait comme elle. Il était simplement heureux.

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu, elle termina l'assiette en ramassant la dernière bouchée avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit docilement la bouche et se laissait nourrir comme un enfant sans à aucun moment décrocher son regard d'elle. Il la fixait avec une telle expression de douceur qu'elle senti des micro frisson lui parcourir le corps.

- « Tu as froid ? » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- « Non ça va » bredouilla-t-elle tandis que son cœur battait la chamade

- « Tu tremble Kyoko... viens contre moi ! » lui proposa-t-il tout en resserrant son étreinte pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui.

Il était si tendre qu'elle se laissa attirer contre son torse protecteur. Amoureusement, il glissa sa main le long de son dos en une caresse affectueuse et remonta jusqu'à son cou où il égara ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Si elle avait été un chat, elle se serait mise à ronronner tant ces sensations étaient agréables. Elle se blotti davantage contre lui. Puis la joue pressée sur son torse, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le bruit de son cœur. Le battement sourd résonnant sereinement lui apportait une impression de paix et ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement. Sa respiration lente et régulière la berçait et à moitié somnolent, ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de son gilet. Lentement, elle tira sur la petite boucle créant ainsi une ouverture sur la peau lisse de son torse. Inconsciemment son bras continua à descendre et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pectoraux saillants. Le bruit de cœur cœur changea un peu, s'accélérant légèrement, ce qui la ramena à la réalité et elle ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était en train de le déshabiller. Elle remonta discrètement le zip en espérant qu'il ne s'offusquerait pas de son comportement impudique.

- « Il est tard... je pense que je vais rentrer »

- « Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux »

- « Non je n'ai prévenu personne que je ne rentrai pas, je ne voudrai pas les inquiéter et puis je n'ai pas mes affaires pour demain »

- « Quel est ton programme pour demain ? As-tu le temps de venir déjeuner avec moi ? Je serais à Fuji TV »

- « Euh... Attends...j'ai mon cours d'art dramatique jusqu'à 13h... après celui de technique orale à 15h … et ensuite je prend un café Endo-san avant d'aller au Daruyama » marmonna-t-elle de façon à peine audible pour se faire une check-list avant de finalement conclure par « Oui ! Je passerais te retrouver au studio de Fuji TV »

Sa voix avait beau avoir été presque imperceptible, qu'il saisit tout de même le nom d'Endo-san. Ses entrailles se tordirent. Après Fuwa, le monstre de jalousie ne tarda pas à s'exprimer de nouveau sous le nom de cet inconnu. Il aurait voulu dire au monde qu'elle était à lui et à lui seul. Elle ne savait rien des hommes et de leurs désirs. Il baissa ses yeux sur l'innocente jeune femme assise sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- « Et tu n'as pas de tournage de Box-R prochainement ? » demanda-t-il ingénument

- « Non pas avant la semaine prochaine »

Une lueur de malice éclaira rapidement ses iris pendant qu'il se penchait vers sa joue.

- « Je te remercie pour le dîner de ce soir... » il posa un baiser très sensuel « c'était délicieux! » souffla-t-il tout en laissant courir les lèvres sur sa peau avant d'arriver au creux son cou. Il parsema le fin épiderme de petit baiser provoquant de léger tremblement. Puis avec une extrême volupté, il s'attarda à l'embrasser plus longuement lui arrachant de petits gémissements qu'elle essayait d'étouffer. Un peu troublé et excité par la sensibilité de Kyoko à ses baisers, il décida d'arrêter avant que son pantalon de toile ne se déforme de façon trop significative. Il s'écarta légèrement et admira son travail satisfait. Un léger suçon ornait à présent la peau blanche et fine de son cou. Suffisamment visible, il indiquerait assez aisément à ce « Endo-san » qu'elle n'était pas disponible.

- « Je vais te raccompagner... »

- « Non ça va aller, tu peux rester tranquillement ici »

- « Kyoko... J'insiste...je viens avec toi ! » _Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que Fuwa n'est pas resté t'attendre _

**MERCI POUR TOUS VOS MESSAGES!**

**Ils ont été une grande source de réconfort et de motivation. Du coup, ce we j'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous et je suis resté travailler sur l'histoire. MERCI!**

**J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chap 37 :**

Son réveil sonna et elle s'étira paresseusement sur son futon en clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière du petit matin envahissant sa chambre. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage dès que ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil s'égarèrent sur le poster de Ren accroché sur son mur. _Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau !_ Elle referma les yeux un peu rêveuse en se souvenant sa soirée d'hier. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un conte de fée et Ren était son prince charmant. Elle regarda à nouveau le poster de l'homme le plus sexy du japon et s'extirpa joyeusement hors de ses couvertures pour aller préparer des bentos pour leur déjeuner ensemble.

Une bonne odeur s'échappait des fourneaux quand Okami-san entra dans la cuisine. La table était déjà dressée pour le petit déjeuner pour elle et son mari, tandis que Kyoko s'activait encore à arranger dans des boites ce qu'elle venait de préparer.

- « Oh bonjour Kyoko... tu es déjà debout ? Pourtant tu es rentrée tard hier »

- « Hmm... Oui je devais préparer des bentos pour le déjeuner »

- « J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème en rentrant, les transports sont dangereux la nuit »

- « Ne vous en faites pas, Ren-san m'a raccompagné en taxi »

Okami-san savait que le Sempaï de Kyoko prenait toujours la peine de la ramener et en temps normal, une telle réponse ne l'aurait sans doute pas surprise. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

- « C'est très gentil à lui » commenta-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux en remarquant sur le cou de la jeune fille une tâche sombre.

- « Il est toujours très gentil » affirma innocemment Kyoko avant de prendre congé de sa propriétaire pour aller se préparer pour sa journée.

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et ôta ses vêtements en chantonnant joyeusement avant de sauter dans la cabine de douche pour se laver rapidement. Puis en terminant, elle se sécha sommairement les cheveux et enroula une serviette autour de son buste tout en avançant vers le lavabo. Son reflet apparaissait légèrement brouillé sur le miroir accroché au mur. D'un geste délié, elle enleva la buée s'égarant sur la psyché et prit une brosse pour donner un semblant d'ordre à ses cheveux ébouriffés. Le cœur léger, un sourire aux lèvres qui témoignait de sa bonne humeur, elle démêla quelques mèches avant de remarquer la petite tâche sur son cou. « Qu'est ce que... » se demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts dessus et en le scrutant de plus près. Comment avait-elle eu ça ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être cognée. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour avoir un... suçon ? Est-ce que cette tache était un suçon ? Une vague de chaleur l'envahie en même temps que ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge flamboyant par la réminiscence de l'action qui avait certainement conduit à l'apparition de ce... suçon. Comment... ? Pourquoi... ? Cependant le seule réelle inquiétude était de trouver un moyen pour cacher cette évidence aux yeux de tous.

Elle tourna en rond pendant plusieurs minute dans sa chambre cherchant un moyen de dissimuler la marque. Malheureusement pour elle, le suçon était placé bien trop haut sur son cou pour que le col d'une chemise puisse le couvrir. Elle chercha ensuite à ramener ses cheveux au plus vers l'avant, après tout Chiori arrivait bien à masquer une brûlure avec les siens, donc pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas réussi elle aussi? Encore une fois, un long soupir de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir. Malgré tous ses efforts à essayer de les arranger, les plaquer ou les tirer, ils étaient définitivement trop court pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

Le visage tourné, le menton levé, elle dégagea son angle de vue pour tenter d'évaluer au mieux les dégâts. Il était impossible de faire croire que cette marque était un banal hématome et elle devait renoncer à enfiler un pull col roulé en cette saison. Une idée émergea dans sa tête, un sourire se dessina en même temps qu'elle recherchait dans son armoire l'accessoire qui la sauverait, un foulard ! Nouant le précieux tissu autour de son cou, elle se sentit incroyablement soulagée et pu enfin partir.

D'humeur maussade, Kanae croisait les bras et conservait une mine renfrognée. Seule dans leur salle de cours depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle avait pensé que comme d'habitude Kyoko serait déjà là et qu'elles pourraient discuter un peu. La belle brune grogna à l'idée d'être si attachée à elle. Elle devait se l'avouer, depuis quelques semaines, elle se sentait délaissée par par sa meilleure amie. Depuis que ce Tsuruga Ren avait été blessé, sa jeune amie n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Elle avait été dispensée de toutes tâches Love Me pour s'occuper à plein temps de l'acteur n°1 de l'agence et après... après, elle avait été libéré de cette section. Une partie d'elle était contente que Kyoko ai enfin réalisé qu'elle était aimée, mais l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer de jalousie à l'idée que ce Tsuruga Ren accapare à ce point sa meilleur amie. La veille, Kanae l'avait attendue dans leur salle de repos en espérant travailler avec elle l'après-midi comme elles en avaient l'habitude et déchanta en recevant un message lui indiquant que l'acteur lui avait proposer son aide et qu'elle restait donc avec lui. Son sourcil se fronça à cette constatation, Kyoko allait peu à peu l'abandonner. Kanae était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle fut incapable d'esquiver l'assaut d'une forme à la chevelure orange.

- « Mo ! Lâche-moi ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'avoir un comportement bizarre... » Kanae s'ingénia sans vraiment chercher à se décrocher de l'étreinte des bras de son amie. Au fond, elle était contente de voir que Kyoko n'avait pas complètement changé et qu'elle comptait toujours.

- « Moko-san... ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

- « La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui passe tout ton temps avec ''Monsieur j'ai un sourire à un million de dollard'' ! »

- « Cchhhuuuutttt ! Ne parle pas si fort ! » Kyoko chuchota à l'oreille de la belle brune tout en la bâillonnant de sa main

- « Mo ! Je n'ai rien dit calme-toi... »

- « Excuse-moi Moko-san ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que... les gens sachent... tu comprends »

- « A t'entendre parler on pourrait croire que c'est quelque chose d'horrible... » Elle détailla un instant la tenue de son amie et commenta « En tout cas, il n'y a pas à dire, depuis quelques temps tu fais des efforts pour t'habiller... c'est pour lui ? » la taquina-t-elle « ... enfin sauf ce foulard qui ne va pas avec ta tenue ! Tu devrais l'enlever... » Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et ce fut une main ferme et rapide qui la stoppa.

- « Non ! N'enlève pas mon foulard ! »

- « Il ne va pas avec le reste... » Kanae esquissa un sourire, _ce pouvait-il que ce foulard ai une fonction particulière ?_ « Sinon, comment ça se passe avec lui? »

- « hmmm... »

- « Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que l'on devait parler en tant qu'amie des choses qui nous rendaient heureuse ? »

- « Oui... je suppose que tout va bien... enfin... presque... »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Il va trop vite avec toi... »

- « Huh ? »

- « Il ne faut pas hésiter à lui fixer des limites, même s'il te dit qu'il n'est plus un petit garçon ! »

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? »

- « Tu sais... s'il veut avoir... hmm... tu vois non ? »

- « Euh... non... »

- « S'il est trop entreprenant ! »

- « Oh !... Eh bien... on s'est embrassé »

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Oui... hmm... Enfin... » Rouge d'embarras d'aborder un sujet si intime, Kyoko baissait les yeux. _L'embrasser était déjà assez bouleversant en soi_

- « J'avais pensé que la marque d'amour à ton cou était une suite d'un échange torride »

- « Comment sais-tu que j'ai un... »

- « C'est évident, tu porte un foulard que tu ne veux absolument pas enlever... donc c'est qu'il cache quelque chose en dessous ! Alors dis-moi ce que ce ''presque'' signifie »

- « Ses baisers sont vraiment bouleversant... mais euh... on en est resté là !... et le ''presque'' c'est que Sho n'arrête pas de me pourchasser et je crois que... _Il_... n'aime pas trop. »

- « Il est jaloux ! » _Evidement qu'il est jaloux, si un ex tourne autour de sa petite-amie. Mais bon au moins c'est un gentleman... je ne l'aurais pas cru, avec sa belle gueule, je l'imaginais plus entreprenant._

- « héhéhé ! Tu plaisante ? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? C'est le mec le plus... » Elle baissa la voix encore jusqu'à la rendre à peine audible par Kanae « enfin... le mec le plus sexy du Japon !... et Sho est mon ennemi juré, que je hais le plus au monde... Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux... tu te trompe... Mais bon, je pense qu'il est un peu sur-protecteur voilà tout... Il sait que Sho me cause toujours des problèmes.»

- « Si tu le dis... tu le connais mieux que moi » _Elle est aveugle à un point que c'en est terrifiant !_

La conversation aborda ensuite des sujets plus banals et surtout les nouvelles propositions de travail que les deux jeunes femmes devaient sélectionner. Dénigrée par les autres étudiants des cours d'art dramatique car issues de la section Love Me, les deux actrices ne se mélangèrent pas et continuèrent leur petit bavardage jusqu'à que les cours débutent. Elles étaient critiquée. Elles étaient exclues. Mais le duo prouvait à chaque cession de cours qu'elles méritaient amplement d'appartenir à la LME. Bien souvent Kanae et Kyoko faisaient équipe pour des mises en situations improvisées ou pour suivre un script. S'efforçant de donner le meilleur d'elles-même, une véritable fusion naissaient de leur jeu lorsqu'elles se donnaient la réplique suscitant médisance et jalousie de la part de leur public bluffé par tant de talent. Que faisaient-elles à traîner en cours lorsque de toutes évidences elles étaient déjà des actrices professionnelles ? Venaient-elles uniquement pour les faire enrager ?

**merci pour les reviews... vos avis comptent beaucoup!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chap 38 :**

Kyoko arriva un peu avant 13h au studio de TV. Une foule entourait le grand building et elle eu du mal à approcher l'entrée réservée aux artistes tant les fans se bousculaient. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe, toutes ces femmes étaient là pour espérer apercevoir Ren. Des centaines de femmes prêtent à se jeter à ses pieds. Une impression de déjà vue lui glaça le sang, un vieux souvenirs encore âpre à son cœur, le jour où elle s'était glissée dans les studios de Sho et qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était qu'un pion, une serveuse utilisée comme marche pied. Ses doigts serrèrent autour de la lanière de son sac, la colère et la peur se mélangeaient. Elle avait envie de faire demi-tour et d'oublier tout de ses sentiments naissant pour Ren, elle ne voulait pas revivre encore une fois cette douleur. Et si... s'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle ? Un pas en arrière, puis son corps bascula sur ses talons pour pivoter. Partir devenait indispensable. Cependant son mouvement de replis fut stoppé net quand son téléphone sonna.

[Bonjour Kyoko-chan... Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu avais besoin que je t'envoie un taxi pour venir te chercher?]

- « Bonjour Yashiro-san... Non, c'est très gentil, je suis presque là »

[Ah déjà ? Tu as fini plus tôt que prévu... hmmm, c'est que Ren n'a pas encore terminé son interview... Où voudrais-tu manger pour que je fasse la réservation?]

- « Oh... euh... je nous ai préparé des bentos... enfin sauf s'il préfère manger autre chose »

[Des bentos ? Huh! Non ! C'est très bien] Yashiro sourit en imaginant la tête de Ren. Il savait d'avance que son jeune protégé allait être transporté de joie devant cette charmante attention [… Bon alors, retrouve-le dans sa loge, je vais lui faire signe de se dépêcher]

- « Laisse-le finir tranquillement son interview, je peux l'attendre, ne le dérange pas »

Elle referma le clapet de son téléphone et soupira. Toute fuite était maintenant impossible. Elle se faufila jusqu'aux agents de sécurité et réussi entrer. Elle avançait à travers les couloirs du grand building. Le temps avait coulé depuis cette fameuse journée avec Shotaro. Elle était différente aussi, elle avait grandi et était devenue une actrice. Certes elle n'était pas encore connue mais elle pouvait à présent déambuler dans les couloirs du studio en se sentant parfaitement à sa place.

Devant la porte de la loge de Ren, deux colosses en gardaient l'entrée. Elle se retrouva à déglutir péniblement en évaluant la taille de leur mains de géant. Son pas se fit plus incertain au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux. Timidement, elle se courba pour les saluer avec sa politesse extrême coutumière avant de leur demander de la laisser passer.

- « Ma petite... Tu es bien gentille... mais tu es au moins la cinquantième nana qui me dit que Tsuruga-sama l'attend... Je ne sais pas comment tu es rentré ici... mais tu devrais filer avant que je me charge de ton cas »

- « Euh... mais monsieur... Tsuruga-san m'attends vraiment. »

- « Ah oui ? Et qui es-tu pour être attendu par lui ? Pfff ! Vous me faites toutes rires ! Vous me sortez toutes la même rengaine et vous espérer que je vais gober vos bobards !... Allez ! Files ! hahaha »

L'agent de sécurité posa un doigt sur le haut de sa tête et lui fit faire un demi-tour comme si elle était une poupée avant de gentiment la pousser pour lui faire passer son chemin.

- « Mais... » résistant à l'humiliation de se faire jeter dehors, elle tentait de freiner de ses pieds le plus possible pour expliquer son cas.

- « Pas de mais... la direction a été claire... Personne sans autorisation ne rentre dans sa loge... »

Yashiro apparut à bout de souffle dans le couloir et rejoignit en courant Kyoko.

- « Messieurs... vous pouvez la lâcher. Elle est l'invité de Tsuruga Ren... » intervint le jeune manager.

- « Merci Yashiro-san... c'est ce que j'essaye de leur expliquer mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas »

- « Excuse-moi Kyoko-chan, j'avais oublié qu'une sécurité particulière avait été mise en place pour Ren aujourd'hui après un incident avec une fan » lui expliqua Yashiro tout en la conduisant à l'intérieur de la loge.

- « Rien de grave... il n'a pas été blessé ? »

- « Il va bien, mais une fan a trouvé le moyen de s'introduire dans sa loge pendant qu'il était sur scène... c'est un membre du staff qui l'a trouvé et qui a averti la sécurité » _pas la peine de lui dire que la fan l'attendait en tenue d'Eve _« Installe-toi, il ne devrait pas tarder »

Quelques minutes après Kyoko entendit la voix familière de l'acteur donnant congé aux agents avant qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce. Une veste jetée sur ses épaules, une chemise partiellement boutonnée offrant une vue sur ses superbes pectoraux, un jean fashion mis en valeur par ses jambes longues et musclées, elle le détailla avec admiration tandis qu'il avançait vers elle. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son visage et le sourire divin qu'il arborait. Elle était paralysée et éblouit par la lumière éclatante qui émanait de lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle se demandait par quelle magie il arrivait à briller de la sorte.

- « Bonjour Kyoko »

Sa voix, douce et sensuelle, glissa dans ses oreilles comme le chant de sirènes pendant qu'il déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres voluptueuses devaient avoir un effet aphrodisiaque pour mettre son sang en ébullition, elle allait mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour revenir sur terre et bredouilla maladroitement un « Bonjour » avant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Il suffisait qu'il soit près d'elle pour que tous ses sens se dérèglent. Cet homme lui retournait la tête et le cœur comme s'ils étaient jetés dans le tambour d'une machine à laver. Elle devrait faire très attention, car même avec Sho, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de chose. Il se dégageait de lui une aura particulière qui détruisait toutes ses défenses.

Ren fronça les sourcils en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son manager. Yashiro avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire niais d'avoir pu être le témoin de ce petit geste d'affection. Bien qu'il connaissait Ren depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une relation amoureuse. Il avait vu le visage de son protégé s'illuminer dès que la porte fut fermé et ce petit baiser dégageait une telle tendresse, qu'il avait envie d'applaudir et de se mettre à crier comme une fan hystérique. Yashiro se recomposa rapidement une attitude sous le poids du regard du jeune acteur et baissa les yeux sur son calepin faisant mine de travailler.

- « Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? » demanda Ren tout en s'installant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

- « Non pas du tout... c'est moi qui était en avance de toute façon »

- « Les gorilles à l'entrée ne t'ont pas embêté j'espère ? »

- « ça va, Yashiro est intervenu avant qu'ils ne me jettent dehors... hahaha »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'avais bien dit à la direction que je n'en voulais pas, j'aurai du insister davantage »

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est normal que la chaîne sécurise ta loge... j'ai l'impression que tes fans sont encore plus virulente que d'habitude. »

- « Peut-être... Ce n'est pas bien méchant... Sinon, où souhaiterai-tu manger ? »

- « Yashiro ne t'as pas dit... j'ai ramené des bentos... mais si tu préfère autre chose... »

- « Tu t'ai levé ce matin pour me préparer un bento ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci !... ça me touche beaucoup » Un sourire tendre s'étirait sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Bon je vous laisse... je te retrouve ici après le déjeuner ? » lança Yashiro avant de prendre congé

- « Tu ne reste pas déjeuner avec nous ? » demanda Kyoko

- « ... euh... c'est que... »

- « Je t'ai préparé un bento pour toi aussi »

- « Un bento ?... pour moi ? » Le manager fut touché de n'avoir pas été oublié, mais il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ren pour vérifier que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Ren lui fit un discret signe et Yashiro accepta avec joie de partager leur repas.

Tous les trois discutèrent dans une ambiance décontractée, quelques rires s'échappaient entre deux bouchées, quelques regards s'échangeaient subrepticement. Il y avait ce petit parfum de bonheur simple qui flottait dans l'air et cet arrière goût d'amour qui envahissait le cœur des deux jeunes acteurs. Ren qui d'habitude ne terminait jamais les bentos fournis par la production, avala jusqu'au dernier grain de riz avant de refermer la petite boite et de se tourner vers Kyoko pour la remercier. Il lui pris la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer sur le bout de ses doigt un petit baiser. Si Yashiro n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait certainement remercier plus chaleureusement, mais il se doutait que Kyoko n'était pas prompte aux démonstrations affectives en public. Un rapide contact oculaire avec son manager suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité et Yashiro se leva aussitôt.

- « Bon j'ai quelques petites choses à préparer pour cette après-midi, je vous laisse !... Ren, je te retrouve directement sur le plateau... Kyoko, merci beaucoup pour le bento, je passerai te chercher après ton cours pour t'accompagner. »

- « Est-ce vraiment raisonnable que tu laisse Ren-san tout seul après l'incident avec ses fans ? »

- « Kyoko, on en a déjà parlé... Soit Yashiro t'accompagne ou je t'accompagne... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un homme et je sais me défendre ! »

- « Mais... euh... d'abord tu es blessé... »

- « Kyoko-chan, Ren sera au studio de musique pour un enregistrement tout le temps où je serai avec toi. Il sera parfaitement en sécurité. Donc ça ne pose absolument aucun problème... » argumenta Yashiro _Quoique je devrai le protéger de cette Ryô qui m'a l'air vraiment féroce._

- « Tu vois tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi... par contre je ne serai pas tranquille si tu pars seule. Donc si tu ne veux pas que Yashiro t'accompagne, je décale l'enregistrement à plus tard dans la soirée, la cliente m'a assurée qu'elle avait également toute sa soirée de libre quand nous avions convenu de l'horaire ».

Yashiro dévisagea Ren du coin de l'oeil et se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu complètement aveugle. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que la chanteuse lui avait signalé sa disponibilité en soirée pour lui faire des avances ?

- « Ne change rien pour moi s'il te plait !... Je ne voudrais pas que tu reste travailler tard juste pour m'accompagner. »

- « Bon je passe te prendre après tes cours alors » conclu Yashiro en attrapant sa sacoche pour sortir.

Enfin seul, Ren se pencha vers Kyoko et lui embrassa la joue tandis qu'elle regardait encore la porte qui venait de se fermer. Un peu surprise, elle se raidit un instant alors qu'il faisait glisser ses lèvres de son visage à son cou. Il déposait une succession de petits baisers qui lui donnait des micro-frissons sur toute la peau. Il commença à décrocher son foulard pour créer un accès au fin épiderme. Se tordant légèrement pour échapper au contact si électrique de ses lèvres, elle le dégagea de son emprise.

- « Arrête Ren-san... s'il te plait » gémit-elle pendant qu'il couvrait son cou de baiser.

- « Hmm... Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il sans cesser une seconde son activité

- « Si.. mais... Hmmm... mais... tu as laissé une trace hier... »

- « Une trace ?... laisse-moi donc regarder ça » Il détacha complètement le foulard et admira son œuvre avec une certaine satisfaction tout en glissant discrètement le précieux tissu dans la poche de sa veste. « Une petite marque d'amour ! » susurra-t-il en enfouissant à nouveau son visage au creux de son cou pour l'embrasser maintenant qu'il était libéré de toute entrave.

- « Ren-san ! » l'appela-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face et fut un peu étonné de voir qu'elle était en colère.

- « Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ? »

- « Non... c'est juste que tu m'as fait un suçon ! »

- « Oh ?... est-ce si grave ? Tu peux m'en faire un, je ne suis pas contre » répondit-il d'un ton mutin en tendant son cou vers elle pour qu'elle lui rende la pareille.

L'appel de sa peau offerte. Son parfum d'homme envoûtant. Comment un cou pouvait-il être si sensuel ? Elle déglutie péniblement pendant que ses joues se teintaient d'un joli rose. Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir l'audace de l'embrasser ainsi.

- « Il n'est pas question de te faire un suçon... Imagine ce que les gens diraient s'il le voyait »

- « Ils se diraient que j'ai une femme dans ma vie... ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils le pensent puisque c'est vrai... A moins que tu ai honte d'avoir un petit-ami ? »

- « Ce n'est pas ça... mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on découvre que l'on sort ensemble ! »

- « Ah... en fait ce n'est que de moi dont tu as honte ! » commenta-t-il avec une petite moue de déception « mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas écrit mon nom sur cette petite marque d'amour » Il avait repris sa place et semblait un peu vexé.

_Pourquoi comprenait-il tout de travers ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle avait honte de lui ?_ _Il était Tsuruga Ren tout de même ! Si il y avait l'un d'eux qui devait avoir honte de l'autre c'était lui !_ Elle était sûr qu'il cherchait juste à se moquer d'elle et à la taquiner.

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » grogna-t-elle

Il baissa la tête et laissa échapper un soupir.

- « Bien... Je vais rejoindre le plateau pour mon interview... excuse-moi pour la marque que je t'ai laissé, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. » Il se leva en évitant son regard, posa un léger baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la porte avec une apparente décontraction. Mais les antennes sensorielles de Kyoko sentirent un malaise qui se dissimulait derrière cette attitude cool. Cette sensation la laissa perplexe pendant un long moment après qu'il soit parti.

**MERCI pour vos petites reviews... Je les attends toujours avec impatience et crainte. **

**J'espère vraiment à chaque nouveau chapitre réussir à vous intéresser et à vous plaire.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chap 39 :**

Kyoko fila à toute allure après son cours de technique orale. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde avait remarqué la tâche sur son cou et voulait éviter d'avoir à aborder le sujet avec quelqu'un. Elle maudissait intérieurement Ren qui était parti en oubliant de lui rendre son foulard. Du coup elle avait passé tout son cours la tête légèrement penchée pour que ses cheveux recouvrent le plus possible son suçon. Rouge d'embarras, elle grimpa nerveusement dans le taxi où l'attendait déjà Yashiro.

- « Est-ce que ça va Kyoko-chan ? » demanda Yashiro assez inquiet devant la réaction de la jeune femme « Quelque chose t'es arrivée pendant tes cours ? »

- « Rien du tout... hmm... dis moi Ren ne t'aurait pas confier mon foulard par hasard ? »

- « Euh... non... tu en avais besoin ? On peut passer par le studio de musique avant d'aller à ton rendez-vous si tu veux »

- « ça ira, ce n'est pas grave » répondit-elle avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix

Le trajet en taxi fut rapide étant donné qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Endo-san dans un café dans une galerie marchande non loin de la LME. Yashiro descendit le premier et aida la jeune femme à sortir du véhicule. Il esquissa un sourire amusé en repérant la raison pour laquelle Kyoko voulait récupérer son foulard. Il était prêt à parier que la présence de ce suçon ainsi que la disparition du fameux foulard n'avaient rien d'anodins. Marchant à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser intérieurement devant le comportement de Ren. Il sentait qu'il aurait de nombreuses opportunités de le titiller sur le sujet et s'en réjouissait d'avance. Sur la terrasse d'un café, un jeune homme se leva un sourire aux lèvres à peine aperçut-il Kyoko et s'empressa de venir lui serrer la main.

- « Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir... Merci d'avoir accepter de me rencontrer » Il remarqua la présence de l'homme à ses côtés qui semblait l'évaluer en tout point d'un regard sévère. « Bonjour Monsieur... » ajouta-t-il timidement.

- « Bonjour Endo-san, je vous présente Yashiro-san, c'est de mes amis » Le manager répondit par un hochement de tête et un fade sourire de politesse.

Yashiro était catégorique, ce jeune homme sentait les problèmes à plein nez. Non pas que ce Endo-san était un individu dangereux physiquement, non pas du tout. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air parfaitement inoffensif comme le lui avait dit Kyoko dans le taxi. Mais il devait avouer qu'il détestait d'avance son sourire franc et cette simplicité attachante qui se dégageait de lui. Le manager s'installa à table entre Kyoko et ce jeune homme pour éviter qu'ils ne soient trop proche et resta les observer en silence.

Pendant quelques minutes, le jeune homme fut assez intimidé par la présence de Yashiro qui ne cessait de le scruter. Puis progressivement, il se détendit grâce à la compagnie joviale de la jeune femme. La discussion était animée et Kyoko avait l'air de bien s'amuser à plaisanter avec cet inconnu. Le manager sirota une autre gorgée de son jus de fruit en commentant mentalement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pour lui, il était évident que Endo-san avait complètement craqué pour Kyoko, mais heureusement Kyoko comme toujours était incapable de comprendre les allusions plus que significative que lançait le jeune homme. Yashiro félicita son protégé pour la jolie marque qu'il lui avait laissé sur le cou. Il avait failli exploser de rire en observant la décomposition du visage du jeune homme quand il l'eut repéré. Yashiro regarda sa montre, il était grand temps qu'il les sépare.

- « Kyoko, Ren va avoir une pause dans une demi-heure, est-ce que tu veux que nous allions le voir pour que tu puisses récupérer ton foulard ? »

- « … Euh », elle hésita un moment tiraillé entre l'attrait de continuer à discuter avec son nouvel ami et l'envie de voir Ren. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se souvenant cette impression étrange quand il l'avait quitté après le déjeuner et préféra le retrouver. « ça ne le dérangera pas ? »

- « Il sera ravie de te voir » Yashiro sourit machiavéliquement, il venait en un coup de rendre Ren heureux et d'écraser tous les espoirs de cet inconnu.

Kyoko s'excusa auprès de son nouvel ami pour prendre congé.

- « Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé. Je comprends... Ne vous en faites pas... » bredouilla-t-il profondément déçu. _Évidemment qu'elle allait rejoindre son petit-ami ! Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fille comme elle ne soit plus célibataire... qu'avait-il espéré au fond ? Qu'il aurait sa chance avec elle ? Une nana du show biz et quelqu'un du commun... depuis quand s'était-il mis à croire aux miracles ?_

- « J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie et j'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de discuter encore un de ces jours ensemble ! » Yashiro failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en entendant la remarque de Kyoko, tandis qu'Endo senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. _Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu_ pensa-t-il.

Devant lui s'étalait les paroles d'une chanson et des partitions de musique. Il regardait, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, les petites notes qui noircissaient le papier. Simple, double, haute, basse, on aurait dit qu'elles dansaient sur la tablature, marquant la dynamique de la mélodie et imposant ses silences. Il ne savait pas lire les sons, mais la musique avait trouvé un écho en son fort intérieur. Assis sur un haut tabouret en face du micro, il ajusta ses écouteurs pour l'enregistrement dès que l'ingénieur son lui en donna le signal.

Les premières notes filèrent dans ses oreilles et il ferma les yeux. La chanson exprimait un amour absolu qui consume les êtres jusque dans leur âme, un désir violent et quasi douloureux qui anime les corps. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ces sentiments. Derrière ses paupières closes, une image suffit à embraser ses chairs. Une femme, à la pureté de madone, interdite à ses mains impies. Une femme au corps souple et fin comme une liane, un corps dont il se souvenait la chaleur dans ses bras. Les millions de détails inscrits dans sa mémoire resurgissait incendiant sa raison, sa peau blanche et douce comme de la soie, le goût de ses lèvres aux promesses de bonheur, l'ambre de ses yeux brillant comme un soleil et son corps électrique frémissant sous ses mains. Sa voix s'éleva sensuelle et érotique faisant trembler d'un seul coup tout son auditoire. La pièce s'emplit des vibrations de sa voix, ses mots enflammés s'écrasèrent contre la fine membrane du micro. Chantant dans sa langue maternel, il redevint Kuon avec toute la puissance des émotions de cette âme déchaînée. Fougueux et inconditionnel, il était lui-même baignant dans le flot de son amour, guérissant ses blessures à travers ses promesses d'absolu. A cet instant le raisonnable Tsuruga Ren s'effaça devant la vérité de ses sentiments. Les impulsions électriques remontèrent les câbles pour graver sur la bande son le visible et l'invisible de ces mots chargés de sentiments impétueux.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ryô sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau en l'écoutant chanter tandis qu'une chaleur naissait dans son bas ventre. Cet homme ! Cette voix ! Et cette émotion qu'il transmettait dans ses mots ! S'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'un enregistrement, elle aurait certainement ouvert en grand fracas la porte qui la séparait de lui pour se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de lui faire l'amour.

Sa main pressant l'écouteur contre son oreille, la tête légèrement penchée pour être plus proche du micro, il exprimait une telle force dans ses sentiments jusque dans son expression faciale qu'on aurait dit qu'il vivait dans l'instant la tourmente de l'amour dont parlait la chanson. Une aura particulière entourait son corps d'Apollon, mélange savant entre la pureté d'un amour sincère et l'érotisme animal du désir charnel. Ryô essuya de son mouchoir son saignement de nez, s'il continuait ainsi elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

S'enlaçant de ses bras pour se retenir d'intervenir, elle se félicita d'avoir adapté le texte de la chanson pour qu'il ne soit plus seulement un choeur mais un véritable partenaire. Elle avait tout de suite comprit après son essai la semaine précédente qu'il avait un potentiel incroyable en lui. Mais elle devait avouer que finalement cet enregistrement dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Elle pouvait être sûr qu'avec ce titre, elle allait exploser toutes les ventes d'album pendant de nombreuses semaines et que personne ne pourrait la détrôner. Ren était sa carte maîtresse. Qui aurait pu penser qu'en plus de sa gueule d'ange et de son talent d'acteur, il pouvait être si... bouleversant en tant que chanteur.

Les dernières notes tombèrent légères comme s'envolent les fleurs des cerisiers aux printemps. La mélodie s'estompa progressivement et il rouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve pour se replonger dans la réalité. Un peu désorienté, il mit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait oublié l'univers tout entier, il avait laissé son amour le submerger librement et sentait encore la passion ardente couler dans ses veines. Hélas, il n'eut guère le temps de retrouver pleinement ses esprits que la jeune chanteuse lui sauta au cou. Ses bras fermement enroulés autour de son cou, il eut quelques difficultés à lui faire lâcher prise. Il avait l'impression que plus il essayait de se dégager gentiment et plus elle se collait à lui. _Si seulement ce pouvait être Kyoko qui se jetait sur moi comme ça._ D'un geste plus prononcé, il réussi à se décrocher d'elle et se faufila comme une anguille hors de ses griffes.

- « Tsuruga-san... tu as été... wahou ! J'en perds mon vocabulaire ! » commença-t-elle à roucouler à côté de lui pendant qu'il buvait une bouteille d'eau indifférent au compliment.

Cette expérience dans la chanson l'amusait certes. Mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa passion pour le jeu d'acteur. Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et qu'il s'était noyé dans ses émotions dans le cocon de la mélodie. Il s'était laissé aller à être lui-même sans pour autant ressentir la noirceur de son âme et en demeurait légèrement troublé.

L'ampoule au dessus de la porte du studio s'éteignit indiquant aux personnes extérieures que l'enregistrement venait de se terminer. Yashiro s'annonça et l'ingénieur son les invita à entrer. Kyoko suivit Yashiro à l'intérieur et s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte en voyant les consoles d'enregistrements. Des souvenirs qui lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie lui revinrent en mémoire. Combien de fois était-elle venue apporter des bentos à Sho pendant ses enregistrements alors qu'il n'était pas encore connu ? Elle se souvint comment elle avait été fasciné par les nombreux boutons de la console, le jeu des pistes qui capturaient sa voix et comment elle était resté l'écouter avec admiration quelque fois. Ses démons se réveillèrent à l'amertume qui lui restait au fond de la gorge. Elle fut tiré de ses songes par la main de Yashiro qui lui agrippa le bras pour l'emmener dans le studio.

- « Ne sois pas timide Kyoko-chan... Viens ! On va aller voir Ren. »

Le manager la tira avec enthousiasme vers l'autre pièce pour rejoindre son protégé. Ren leva le nez en entendant son manager l'appeler et s'efforça de conserver un visage neutre en apercevant Kyoko avec lui. Si seulement il pouvait s'élancer vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras aux yeux de tous. Si seulement... Son humeur devint plus maussade. Il avait l'impression que des épines perçaient son cœur en se remémorant sa réaction pendant le déjeuner. Sa façon de si farouchement cacher qu'ils étaient ensemble, de nier jusqu'à être en couple... Une autre écharde lui transperça le cœur en réalisant que son amour était à sens unique.

Kyoko comme à son habitude se courba pour saluer poliment Ren et la chanteuse, puis se redressa et resta discrètement aux côtés de Yashiro. Elle n'osait pas trop parler ou regarder Ren de peur que son comportement ne la trahisse. Aussi focalisa-t-elle son attention sur la jeune femme près de lui. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'envier son beau visage encadré par une luxuriante chevelure blonde, ses courbes généreuses qui lui faisaient tant défaut et cette attitude si sexy. Comment Ren pouvait-il sortir avec elle alors qu'il était entouré toute la journée de créature de rêve comme Ryô ?

Avec la présence de Ryô et de l'équipe de musique, la conservation resta tourner autour de sujets professionnels. Yashiro remarquant bien que les deux jeunes gens avaient une attitude un peu morose pris les choses en main pour les éloigner de ces témoins et surtout de Ryô qui se collait de plus en plus à Ren.

- « Hmm, Ren... Je dois raccompagner Kyoko jusqu'à son taxi pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Est ce que tu veux venir avec nous pour nous raconter pendant ta pause comment s'est déroulé l'enregistrement ? »

L'acteur hocha simplement la tête et attrapa sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de les suivre. Silencieusement, il chemina à leur côté. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire étant donné qu'elle fixait le sol et semblait plongé dans un parfait mutisme. Peut-être lui faisait-elle encore la tête pour l'histoire de ce suçon. Il tira alors de sa poche son foulard et le lui tendit.

- « Je suis partie avec sans m'en rendre compte » menti-t-il

- « Oh merci... » chuchota-t-elle en attachant le tissu autour de son cou.

- « S'il te dérange vraiment, un peu de fond de teint le camouflera aisément » commenta-t-il en essayant de garder son ton le plus neutre possible malgré l'amertume qu'il ressentait de la voir cacher sa petite marque.

Kyoko ressenti une sensation étrange venant de lui malgré son apparente cordialité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'était pas en colère, sinon ses antennes sensorielles se seraient manifestées, mais il n'était pas non plus comme d'habitude. Elle, qui usuellement n'avait aucune difficulté à lui parler ou à plaisanter avec lui, se sentait bien incapable à cet instant d'entamer la conversation. En arrivant au taxi, elle se permit toutefois de lui rappeler de dîner correctement. Sa petite remontrance lui fit esquisser un petit sourire. Même si elle le grondait comme s'il n'était qu'un gosse, la voir se préoccuper de sa santé lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Dès que le taxi fut parti, Ren se retourna vers son manager et le questionna sur le déroulement de la rencontre entre Kyoko et l'inconnu. Yashiro qui avait prévu initialement de le taquiner sur le sujet se ravisa en voyant son air sérieux. Ren n'était pas d'humeur à être titiller. Il lui livra donc avec sincérité ses impressions et rit allègrement en lui décrivant la réaction d'Endo-san quand celui-ci aperçut le suçon afin de dédramatiser la situation.

- « Bien… » fut le seul mot que prononça Ren après l'exposé de son manager. Son expression était parfaitement neutre et son attitude aussi cool qu'à son habitude.

Yashiro regarda en coin son ami un peu surpris par son calme. Il venait de lui dire assez explicitement qu'un homme avait dragué sa copine et que celle-ci lui proposait de la revoir, et lui ne bronchait pas un instant.

- « Ne me fais pas croire que cette histoire ne te dérange pas, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'être présent »

- « comme tu l'as dit, il a vu que Kyoko n'était pas libre, n'est-ce pas? Et rien ne s'est passé puisque tu étais tout le temps avec eux. Donc je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter »

- « Il est vrai que tu as marqué un point avec ce suçon. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que tu as fait exprès de la marquer, car sinon tu n'aurais pas subtilisé son foulard pendant le déjeuner… je me trompe?» Ren ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un discret sourire à mi-chemin entre l'aveu et le dénie. « Mais Ren, dis-moi comment justifieras-tu ma présence la prochaine fois? Car ce jeune homme n'a rien de dangereux, donc Kyoko n'a pas besoin de chaperon »

- « La prochaine fois… hmm… la prochaine fois, je réglerai ça une bonne fois pour toute ! »

**Je sais, je vous le livre avec un peu d'avance... mais j'avais vraiment hate de le partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews... Merci Merci Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses (je ne sais pas si ça se dit! ; ) ) ! C'est pour vous que je continue à écrire!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chap 40 :**

La plus grosse partie de l'enregistrement effectué, ils n'eurent plus qu'à peaufiner quelques détails après avoir écouter les bandes sons. Ryô qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la prestation de Ren n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour, pressant sa poitrine opulente contre son bras en cherchant toutes les excuses possibles pour se coller à lui. Yashiro quant à lui avait dû rester à l'écart hors de la salle d'enregistrement à observer le comportement de la chanteuse et l'indifférence de Ren. La jeune femme avait l'air bouleversée, voir limite hystérique, et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'il était avec Kyoko pour que la chanteuse soit dans cette état d'excitation. Quoique… Il n'était nullement nécessaire que quelque chose se passe pour que Ryô soit dans cet état, la seule présence de Ren suffisait à la troubler. Ren devait avoir des phéromones particulières qui rendaient dingues toutes les femmes à la ronde, car il est vrai qu'il ne laissait rarement indifférent les personnes du sexe opposé.

Dés que l'enregistrement fut terminé, le manager rentra dans la salle pour aider Ren à rassembler ses affaires. Il lui donna une bouteille d'eau fraîche pour qu'il puisse se réhydrater. Puis il regroupa les partitions et les paroles de la chanson pour les glisser dans sa sacoche pendant que Ren récupérait sa veste. Le bel acteur jeta juste par dessus ses épaules le vêtement et se tourna vers la jeune chanteuse pour prendre congé.

- « Merci, ce fut une expérience intéressante. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours pour le tournage. Bonne soirée » la salua-t-il avec un sourire

Elle allait lui bondir dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Yashiro la stoppa net dans son élan pour protéger Ren de son enthousiasme débordant. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et afficha une moue boudeuse. Elle avait envie d'étriper ce manager qui la privait de l'objet de ses désirs. Se rendait-il seulement compte des efforts qu'elle faisait pour essayer d'attirer cet Apollon. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait dû courir après un homme et celui-là lui échappait alors qu'elle se jetait à ses pieds. Reportant à nouveau son attention sur le superbe grand brun en face d'elle, elle lui lança un regard sexy et lui proposa de venir dîner avec elle en espérant avoir ainsi enfin un peu d'intimité. Mais encore une fois, il se défila en refusant poliment.

Ren s'écroula sur son canapé en cuir. La tête renversée en arrière, il resta un moment fixer le plafond cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir, de la sentir, de la toucher. Il se sentait si seul sans elle. Pourtant, il devait restreindre cette envie au même titre que ses instincts possessifs quand il s'agissait de Kyoko. Il balança sur la table en face de lui son portable désespérément silencieux. Il était un peu troublé, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti ça. Ce besoin de l'autre et cette jalousie qui le consumait.

Il libéra un long et profond soupir avant de se redresser. Il jeta sur le rebord du canapé sa veste et se dirigea vers son bar. Si Kyoko le voyait, elle lui reprocherait sûrement son comportement. Mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre pour se détendre. Il avait stressé toute la journée à l'idée que Kyoko soit attiré par cet Endo-san et sa réaction vis-à-vis de leur couple ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il se remplit un verre avec une double dose de whisky et retourna s'écraser sur les coussins de cuirs. Il sirota doucement le liquide brun qui lui brûla la gorge tout en lorgnant anxieusement sur son portable espérant recevoir au moins un message. Il eut le temps de terminer complètement son verre sans que rien ne se passe. Pouvait-il se permettre de l'appeler ? Ne risquait-il pas de l'étouffer par son besoin de la voir tout le temps ? Que se passerait-il si elle décidait de rompre avec lui ? Il senti son estomac se tordre, il se doutait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à surmonter une telle éventualité aussi facilement qu'il avait accepté la séparation avec ses différentes petites-amies autrefois.

Quelques verres plus tard, l'alcool commença à lui chauffer le sang et il décrocha son attelle pour être plus à l'aise. Au fond de lui, il se sentait mal. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait autant à une fille et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la perdre d'un moment à l'autre, qu'il pouvait se perdre définitivement. D'avoir joué Cain Heel avait ravivé chez lui son addiction à la cigarette et en cette situation de stress la seule idée qui lui passa par la tête pour se calmer fut de fumer, le problème étant qu'il ne possédait aucun paquet chez lui. Puis sans vraiment réfléchir, il décida de céder au moins à cette pulsion et d'aller en acheter.

Au petit matin, il protégea de son bras ses yeux de l'assaut des rayons du soleil naissant qui envahissait son salon. Péniblement il battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière tout en se redressant. Il se sentait tout barbouillé avec un furieux mal de tête. Son corps tangua quand il se mit debout et qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Un bonne douche lui ferait sûrement reprendre ses esprits.

7h, il était déjà prêt à affronter sa journée. Terminant son café, il appela son manager pour le prévenir qu'il partait. Il fit un pas vers son salon pour aller récupérer sa veste quand un objet attira son attention. Sur la table de sa cuisine traînait encore le paquet de cigarette et un verre vide. Il hésita. Sa main le saisit, il le regarda et le jeta à la poubelle conscient que son comportement de la veille s'apparentait à ce besoin d'auto-destruction de Kuon. Son abattement était né de son sentiment de solitude, ses anciens trauma avaient retrouvé forme et vie dans le courant de la nuit, aidé par l'effet de la boisson son esprit s'était laissé submergé par cette âme maudite. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Une porte sur son passé s'était ouverte et il devait maintenant canaliser ses efforts pour y faire face. Il soupira profondément, il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule capable de lui donner la force d'affronter ses démons.

Affichant une apparence irréprochable et un sourire de courtoisie malgré la douleur qui lui martelait le crane, il rejoignit Yashiro directement à la LME pour sa réunion. Dans le hall de l'agence, un petit groupe de gens s'était rassemblé non loin du comptoir de l'accueil. N'étant pas spécialement de nature à s'intéresser aux commérages, il se dirigea directement vers l'entrée des artistes quand la personne au sol se releva péniblement. Il la reconnu dans l'instant et se senti immédiatement concerné par la situation.

- « Que vous est-il arrivé Myû-chan ? »

- « Oh... Bonjour Tsuruga-sama... ce n'est rien, un petit incident... Une petite fille m'a foncé dessus et m'a bousculé »

- « une petite fille ?... » _Maria ! _Pensa-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »

- « Juste quelques égratignures ! »

- « Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie pour désinfecter tout ça » lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant une main amicale

La jeune femme se laissa conduire acceptant cette main offerte, trop heureuse de pouvoir être un peu en sa compagnie. Finalement, elle avait eu de la chance de s'être fait bousculer par cette enfant. Elle qui l'avait maudite silencieusement au début aurait presque eu envie de l'embrasser pour la remercier de l'avoir rapprochée de l'homme de ses rêves.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait osé l'embrasser et n'avait pas trouvé ni le moyen, ni le courage de l'aborder à nouveau. Elle sourit pour elle-même en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle et senti son cœur s'accélérer d'en être si proche.

- « Je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance Tsuruga-sama » lança-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- « Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un remerciement. Je devrais plutôt m'excuser auprès de vous pour aujourd'hui et pour l'autre jour... »

- « Ne vous excusez pas ! J'ai déjà oublié l'histoire de l'autre jour... haha.. C'est moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû... vous étiez si... et je comprends... mais sachez que je ne vous en veux pas du tout... et si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, parler, cuisinier... euh... n'importe quoi ! Demandez-moi je vous prie »

- « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous m'évitiez le plus possible. Votre accident de ce matin n'avait rien d'un accident en fait. La petite fille vous a attaqué à cause de moi. Elle n'a pas apprécié que vous veniez vous occupez de moi... Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle vous a prit pour cible. J'en suis vraiment désolé. »

- « Tsuruga-sama... » Elle lui pressa gentiment le bras et il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face. « Si vous me le demandez, ce serait avec plaisir que je viendrai m'occuper de vous. Peu m'importe cette enfant ! Ne restez pas seul... Ne restez pas souffrir en silence... »

- « Je vous remercie, mais tout va bien... » affirma-t-il avec un air confiant.

- « Vous me disiez la même chose l'autre jour... mais à vos traits tirés je devine aisément que vous n'avez pas bien dormi et ce manque de sommeil n'est pas dû à des activités agréables... je le sais, c'est mon métier de lire sur les visages de mes clients s'ils ont bien dormi »

- « Tout va bien... » répéta-t-il pour essayer de la convaincre.

Un mur invisible se dressait autour de lui, barrière infranchissable le séparant du reste du monde. Ren Tsuruga l'inébranlable ! Mais derrière ce visage confiant, elle savait qu'il taisait ses tourmentes. Elle aurait voulu l'aider. Elle aurait voulu l'aimer. Cependant son cœur était inaccessible. Elle l'avait comprit dès qu'elle l'avait embrassé ce jour là. Un seul de ses regards avait plus de puissance que tous les discours de la terre. On ne parlementait pas devant un homme comme lui. Pourtant que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour s'appeler Kyoko à cet instant et pour la vie entière ? Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être aimé par un homme comme lui ?

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES... comme toujours les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chap 41 :**

Comme le lui avait suggéré Ren, Kyoko appliqua un peu de fond de teint sur la marque à son cou. Elle sourit en observant le résultat dans le miroir, au moins aujourd'hui personne ne remarquerait son suçon. Puis elle descendit l'escalier pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses propriétaires avant d'aller à l'école.

A table, Taisho, le visage particulièrement sombre, demeurait complètement silencieux pendant tout le repas. Il avait arboré une mauvaise humeur depuis la veille et l'expérience avait appris à Kyoko que dans des cas comme ça, mieux valait ne pas poser de question. Il leva à peine les yeux sur la jeune fille quand elle quitta la cuisine et avait marmonné pour lui-même d'inintelligibles paroles en la regardant partir. Sa femme ria joyeusement devant l'humeur grognon de son mari.

- « Taisho, les enfants sont fait pour grandir. Ce n'est tout de même pas si terrible. »

- « Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! »

- « Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés »

- « C'était différent ! » grommela-t-il

Comme toujours sa journée au lycée était compacte pour s'adapter au mieux à l'emploi du temps des jeunes stars. Sa matinée fut particulièrement éprouvante avec une épreuve de mathématique de quatre heures. Les étudiants étaient tous silencieux, seul le bruit des crayons griffonnant les feuilles se faisaient entendre. De temps à autre une tête se redressait, regardait autour comme si de voir ses camarades travailler allait apporter la solution au problème, puis replongeait sur sa copie avec désespoir. Dans un coin de la salle, Kyoko ne perdait pas une seconde sa concentration. Elle avait vu tout ces exercices avec Ren et se devait de réussir pour le temps qu'il lui avait consacré à l'aider. Elle imaginait bien sa contrariété si elle échouait à son examen et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu le décevoir. Entourée d'une aura diabolique, elle noircissait les pages frénétiquement jusqu'à que la sonnerie fatidique du déjeuner retentisse, signal de la fin de l'épreuve.

Tous les élèves sortirent enfin de classe, chacun allant de son commentaire et certain relâchant de profond soupir de désespoir. En cette saison, le beau temps incitait tous les étudiants à déjeuner dehors. Ces relations avec les autres personnes n'étaient pas mauvaises, surtout depuis le succès de Dark Moon et de Box-R, elle avait réussi à ne plus être l'invisible Kyoko. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas dire non plus que ces camarades étaient de véritables amis. Kyoko s'installa seule sur un banc sous un arbre et déballa son bento. En regardant son déjeuner, elle se demanda si Ren avait mangé. Elle ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone hier soir et même si elle l'avait vu dans la journée précédente, elle devait avouer qu'entendre sa voix avant de dormir lui avait manqué. Mais, il avait été si étrange quand elle l'avait laissé dans l'après-midi qu'elle n'avait pas osé le déranger. Elle avala une bouchée de riz et culpabilisa de ne pas lui avoir préparé de bento. Elle sorti son téléphone et composa son numéro.

- « Bonjour Ren-san » commença-t-elle un peu timidement

[Kyoko !... Bonjour... est-ce que ça va?]

- « Oui...euh... et toi » elle doutait de plus en plus du bien fondé de son appel

[Oui... est-ce que quelque chose t'es arrivé ?]

- « Non ! En fait, je me demandais juste si tu avais bien mangé hier soir et ce midi »

[Je pars justement déjeuner avec Yashiro.]

- « Ah ! C'est bien... je suis rassurée... et hier ? »

[Hmm... assez légèrement, je n'avais pas très faim] _Enfin si on considère quelques verres d'alcool comme un repas_

- « Je suis sûr que ce devait encore être un de ces encas rapide et facile à manger... Ren-san est-ce que tu termines tard ce soir ? » bougonna-t-elle

[19h ou 20h tout au plus je pense]

- « Veux-tu que je vienne te préparer à manger plutôt que tu te rabattes encore sur de la nourriture pauvre en valeur nutritionnelle ? »

[J'adorerai!]

- « Bon alors je passerai ce soir »

Dès qu'elle raccrocha, elle se senti incroyablement mieux de l'avoir entendu et de savoir qu'elle le verrai le soir même. Tout en continuant à déjeuner, elle se fit mentalement une liste de course pour les ingrédients qui lui manquaient. Depuis qu'elle était venu s'occuper de lui pour sa blessure, elle pouvait se féliciter d'avoir fait en sorte que son frigidaire et ses placards soient convenablement fourni. Du coup, sa liste était assez simple.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Dès la fin des cours, elle rentra chez elle faire ses devoirs avant d'aller retrouver Ren chez lui. En arrivant devant son appartement à 19h, elle sonna à la porte en espérant qu'il serait déjà là. Elle patienta un petit peu sans avoir aucune réponse et fut tenté de l'attendre dehors. Puis regardant la clé dans son sac, elle se dit qu'il serait sûrement bien pour lui que tout soit déjà prêt quand il rentrera du travail. Légèrement hésitante elle glissa la carte magnétique dans la serrure et entra dans son appartement.

Ses premiers pas dans le couloir furent timide. Une voix dans sa tête lui criait de ressortir immédiatement, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans son appartement sans lui. Cependant d'un autre côté, un petit ange lui chuchotait qu'il allait être fatigué et qu'il apprécierait de ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps pour dîner.

Elle déposa son sac de course sur le plan de travail et commença à sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle allait laver les légumes quand le verre posé dans l'évier l'interpella. Appelez cela l'instinct féminin sans doute, elle porta le verre à son nez et senti la discrète odeur d'alcool qui s'accrochait encore aux parois translucide. Elle se senti fulminer de colère et posa la pièce à conviction sur le rebord de l'évier pour continuer à préparer son repas tout en élaborant dans sa tête son sermon. Avec une énergie démultiplié par son état de nervosité, tous les légumes furent épluchés et découpés en un tour de main. Elle les balança ensuite dans une casserole et plongea une large spatule pour mélanger le tout. _Comment pouvait-il être si imprudent avec sa santé ?_ Sa rage ne diminua pas et elle remua un peu trop vigoureusement la sauce. Voyant qu'elle risquait de la transformer en bouilli, elle tilta et préféra la laisser cuire simplement le temps de se calmer les nerfs. Elle ramassa les emballages vides pour les jeter à la poubelle et se retrouva pétrifié devant. Sous ses yeux, un paquet de cigarette froissé, un paquet à moitié vide... Son corps rigidifié se fissura comme une pierre qui s'effrite et s'écroula d'un coup. Elle n'en revenait pas. _Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour se mettre à fumer ?_ Cain Heel n'avait été qu'un rôle, Tsuruga Ren ne fumait pas. _Se rendait-il compte du danger que ça représentait ? Fumer dans son état était de la folie !_ Elle se redressa et attrapa le paquet froissé qu'elle posa à côté de la première pièce à conviction. Elle se retint au rebord de l'évier. Tout son corps tremblait d'inquiétude et de fureur. Elle était au bord des larmes, prête à exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

Ren rentra du travail et trouva les petites chaussures de Kyoko rangées dans le meuble à chaussures. Il sourit, heureux qu'elle ait utilisé sa clé pour entrer au lieu de l'attendre dehors. Il déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau et commença à décrocher son attelle tout en avançant dans le couloir.

- « Kyoko, je suis rentré » annonça-t-il sur un ton enjoué, il avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'il allait retrouver sa petite femme.

La détonation.

Une violente secousse l'ébranla de la pointe des pieds à la racine des cheveux en entendant sa voix.

- « ça sent très bon... » commenta-t-il en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle se retourna brutalement vers le nouvel arrivant et le fusilla d'un regard digne des plus grands film d'horreur.

- « Huh ? Mio ?... que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, son sourire disparaissant progressivement.

Elle serra plus fortement entre ses doigts le paquet froissé. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais sa voix lui manqua.

- « Kyoko... quelque chose t'est arrivé ? As-tu mal quelque part ? » la questionna-t-il tout en avançant vers elle. Il était à présent profondément inquiet devant son comportement.

Incapable de former un mot, elle arma inconsciemment son bras et lui jeta le paquet en pleine figure. Il esquiva le projectile mais s'immobilisa en voyant au sol son paquet de cigarette. _Elle l'avait trouvé._ Pendant quelques secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent le moindre mot. Il était apparemment calme, ses yeux fixant la preuve de son moment d'égarement, tandis qu'elle respirait lourdement de rage en le fusillant du regard. Il releva les yeux vers elle et vu son état d'énervement. Sans un mot, il ramassa placidement l'emballage et vint à côté d'elle pour le jeter à nouveau à la poubelle.

- « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » cracha-t-elle enfin après un effort surhumain pour collecter sa pensée, tout son sermon et ses arguments s'étant complètement évaporé d'un coup.

- « ça ne veut rien dire. »

Elle lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et le força à se baisser à son niveau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Ren... Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? Tu aurais très bien pu avoir une complication ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si une récidive de ton pneumothorax s'était déclenché?»

- « J'ai jeté le paquet. Je suis en vie. Alors il n'y a pas de raison de t'énerver de la sorte » répondit-il toujours aussi impassible.

De rage, elle lui martelait le torse de ses petits poings pendant que des larmes incontrôlables lui brouillèrent la vue. Les gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses joues comme un torrent. Elle étouffait entre les sanglots comme si elle se noyait avec ses propres larmes. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Ses mains cessèrent leur tambourinement barbare et s'agrippèrent au tissu de sa chemise pendant qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre son torse. Tremblante de tous ses membres, elle s'arrimait à lui comme si le tenir l'empêcherait de disparaître.

- « Comment peux-tu être aussi idiot? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu cherche à te faire du mal ou quoi? »

- « Ce n'est pas important… oublie tout ça! Ne pleure plus... c'est fini ! »

- « C'est important! Que tu mettes ta vie en danger est important! Et si je t'avais retrouvé mort ? » cria-t-elle sans cesser un instant de pleurer « Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as eu ta crise en face de moi la première fois ? J'étais si impuissante ! J'étais si effrayé ! Tu étouffais et je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider... Je ne veux plus revivre ça ! »

- « Désolé… je suis vraiment désolé… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… »

- « POURQUOI? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » _Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me caches ?_

- « Je ne sais pas… » menti-t-il en resserrant son étreinte

Il reposa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête et la berça doucement pour l'aider à se calmer. Mais elle le poussa légèrement pour s'écarter de lui.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » balbutia-t-elle la tête baissée pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer. _Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre... Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Tu me rend heureuse comme Corn sauf que toi tu es de ce monde._

- « Il ne m'arrivera rien » affirma-t-il avec un sourire rassurant tout en se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il senti son cœur se déchirer en deux en voyant son visage baigné de larmes. Il embrassa tendrement sa joue pour goûter les perles salées qui glissaient sur sa peau comme pour partager sa douleur. Sa voix se brisa dès la première syllabe qu'il forma. « Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste ». Il embrassa encore doucement ses joues. « J'ai été idiot et égoïste, pardonne-moi ! »

**MERCI A MES QUELQUES FIDELES LECTRICES, vos reviews sont ma plus grande motivation à continuer. MERCI BEAUCOUP et Joyeux noel! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chap 42 :**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était si sincèrement désolé et peiné, qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir. Un soupir de résignation et sa colère s'envola. Elle ouvrit la bouche une seconde, voulant connaître sur les raisons de son comportement dangereux, mais elle comprit à son regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas lequestionner sur ce sujet. _Cela ne servait à rien_. Alors elle la referma sans rien oser demander.

- « J'ai peur pour toi » murmura-t-elle douloureusement

- « Je vais bien maintenant » _tout ira bien tant que tu seras avec moi._ « Je ne veux plus jamais te faire pleurer... je ne recommencerais plus... je ne me mettrais plus en danger »

- « Tu me le promets ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- « Seulement si tu me fais un sourire » lui proposa-t-il en lui soulevant délicatement le menton et en lui souriant tendrement.

Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose léger pendant qu'un discret sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il la serra affectueusement contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

- « Viens ! Allons nous reposer dans le salon... »

- « Attends ! La sauce !... J'ai failli oublié la sauce... Va t'asseoir, je ramène le dîner, c'est presque prêt ! » Elle le poussa hors de la cuisine

Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes après en apportant les plats avec elle. Il était installé sur son tapis se massant le cou pour essayer d'enlever le reste des courbatures et de fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas très en forme entre sa nuit désastreuse et sa journée qui avait été relativement agitée avec son travail et ses fans de plus en plus intenables. Elle déposa son assiette devant lui et s'assit derrière lui sur le fauteuil, puis posa timidement ses mains sur sa nuque. Il étouffa de petits râles de plaisir pendant qu'elle lui malaxait le cou, plaisir né du soulagement de ses tensions, plaisir grandissant de sentir ces mains chéries sur sa peau. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle le touche, qu'elle parcoure son corps entièrement. Il bascula la tête en arrière la reposant contre ses cuisses et leva des yeux brillants de désirs vers elle.

- « Kyoko... »

- « Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû... je t'ai importuné !» le coupa-t-elle en retirant ses mains

- « Non ! » objecta-t-il abruptement étonné par la logique de Kyoko

- « Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Qu'avait-il voulu faire ? Avait-il oublié qu'il s'agissait de sa douce Kyoko ? Il attrapa une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un délicat baiser.

- « Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien... mais notre dîner va refroidir... viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »

Ils mangèrent calmement, la télévision créant un fond sonore masquant le relatif malaise qui régnait entre eux. Il jetait de temps en temps des coup d'oeil vers elle pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Il était un peu gêné pour toute cette histoire de cigarette. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le verrait et encore moins qu'elle s'emporterait de la sorte. Une partie de lui était assez content qu'il compte à ce point pour elle, qu'il existe à ces yeux. Remarquant qu'elle avait fini de manger et qu'elle regardait la TV la tête reposant distraitement sur sa main, il posa à son tour ses baguettes.

- « Kyoko... viens près de moi » dit-il en tapotant la place à côté.

Timidement, elle regarda l'emplacement désigné, puis lui, puis sa main. Ses joues étaient écarlates pendant qu'elle avançait docilement vers lui et qu'elle s'installa à quelques centimètres à peine de la place qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il l'entoura de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle se raidit complètement. Ne se ferait-elle jamais à une telle proximité ? Elle sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade et elle faillit tomber en syncope à force de retenir sa respiration. Mécaniquement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, il lui souriait affablement de ces sourires sincères qui pouvait détruire tous les démons des enfers.

- « Y a-t-il un film que tu voudrais regarder ? » demanda-t-il ingénument

- « … hmmm...euuhh...hhmmm... »

Il éclata de rire devant les quelques vocalises qui constituèrent l'ensemble de la réponse de Kyoko et lui tendit la télécommande.

- « choisis ce qui te plaira ! » Il la gratifia d'un baiser sur le front avant de retourner son attention vers le poste de TV.

Elle se trouvait ridicule de réagir de la sorte à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. C'était normal en tant que petit-ami qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse de temps en temps. Mais savait-il qu'il était complètement bouleversant ? Elle fit un énorme effort pour collecter son self-control et commença à zapper comme si de rien était. Ayant finalement trouvé un film intéressant, il s'installa plus confortablement s'affalant à moitié contre son canapé et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle repose sur son torse. Elle avait voulu résister essayant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'écraser, mais son bras solide la retint fermement contre lui et un discret « shhh... » avec une caresse sur sa joue balayèrent toutes les objections qu'elle tenta d'émettre.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait incroyablement bien contre lui. Son parfum qui l'enivrait, la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps, son bras fort qui l'entourait, tout concourrait à ce qu'elle se sente dans un cocon protecteur à cet instant et elle regretta ce moment quand le générique de fin apparut à l'écran. Un peu déçue que ce soit terminé, elle leva ses yeux vers Ren pour commenter le film et essayer de grappiller quelques minutes de plus dans ses bras, puis reposa sa tête contre son torse en le voyant endormi. Il avait un sommeil tellement paisible qu'il aurait été cruel de le réveiller. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir dans son salon sinon il allait attraper froid. Timidement, elle se hissa un petit peu et vint cueillir ses lèvres, légèrement, le baiser ne fut guère plus qu'un effleurement. Mais elle senti son visage s'empourprer d'oser ainsi l'embrasser. Elle avait le cœur affolé et elle avait l'impression de sentir ses battements désordonnés jusque dans ses lèvres. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se mêler au sien. Elle était si tenté de recommencer, mais elle s'écarta brusquement quand elle vit ses paupières papillonner.

- « Réveille-toi Ren-san, il ne faut pas dormir ici ! »

Il émit un petit grognement avant de refermer les paupières et de la serrer un peu plus contre lui en se rendormant. Elle lui caressa le visage tout en l'appelant doucement.

- « Rendors-toi mon amour » marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil

_Il m'a appelé ''mon amour'' !_

Elle rougit furieusement avant de se demander si c'était bien à elle qu'il parlait ou s'il rêvait. Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder, son corps inconsciemment raidit par son questionnement incessant jusqu'à qu'elle sente sa large main glisser sur sa nuque et s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Il l'attira délicatement vers lui et l'embrassa indolemment. Elle avait ses lèvres contre les siennes, collées. Elles étaient tellement douces et généreuses qu'elles appelaient à être goûtées. Était-elle vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ou était-ce encore l'effet de l'un de ses sortilèges ? Elle entrouvrit la bouche et glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres timidement. Dormait-il vraiment ou tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège ? Il avait encore les yeux fermés quand il entrouvrit à son tour sa bouche et que sa langue vint caresser la sienne. Inconsciemment ? était-il inconscient de ce qu'il faisait lorsque leur baiser devint de plus en plus profond ? Lorsque ses mains parcoururent son corps en la pressant de plus en plus contre lui ? Il ouvrit ses paupières dévoilant ainsi des yeux groggy d'amour et de désir. Son souffle était haletant quand il cessa de l'embrasser et elle était si retourné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ses lèvres humides et appétissantes qui l'hypnotisaient.

- « Kyoko... » l'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, tellement envie de lui faire l'amour comme jamais aucune autre femme n'avait pu suscité un tel désir.

Elle sorti de son état hypnotique à l'énonciation de son nom et le regarda dans les yeux en déglutissant péniblement. Que voulait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle pensé faire ? Il est vrai qu'il était incroyablement séduisant ainsi à moitié allongé. Son sang bouillonnait d'être entre ses bras forts et des picotements dans son ventre grandissaient de sentir sous ses mains les muscles saillants de son torse athlétique. Elle avait envie de lui enlever sa chemise et de couvrir sa peau de millier de baiser. Elle avait envie de se mouler contre lui et de sentir son corps puissant. Elle avait envie de... _Ohhhh ! Quelles pensées scandaleuses pour une jeune femme ! _Mais tout était de sa faute ! Son corps, sa bouche et même son regard pervertissaient l'esprit. Il était définitivement sexuellement attirant et même une nonne aurait renoncé à l'amour de dieu pour briser son vœu d'abstinence avec lui. Elle devait fuir avant d'avoir un comportement déplacé avec lui.

- « Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre au lieu de rester dans le salon... » bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de paraître le plus détachée et normale possible.

- « La chambre... » répéta-t-il confus. _Lui proposait-elle de... ? _

- « Tu es fatigué et si tu reste dormir par terre tu vas attraper froid »

- « Dormir... oui... hmm » Le mot 'déception' resta au travers de sa gorge_. Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne pensait pas à la même chose que moi ! Depuis quand mes réflexions tournent elles invariablement autour de mes instincts libidineux ? _« Restes-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec l'espoir de la voir dès son réveil.

- « Non, je n'ai pas prévenu mes propriétaires... ils vont s'inquiéter »

- « Il n'est pas très tard, ils n'ont sûrement pas fermé le restaurant. Tu peux les appeler si tu veux rester. » _J'aimerai vraiment que tu restes... J'aimerai vraiment dormir dans tes bras aussi... J'aimerai... Non ! Non ! Non ! Arrête de t'égarer encore ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être prête à faire ce que tu penses ! Pervers !_

- « Je ferai mieux de rentrer... je ne voudrai pas te déranger »

- « Tu ne me dérange pas... tu ne me déranges jamais... mais si tu veux rentrer, donne-moi une minute pour que je me rafraîchisse avant de te raccompagner »

- « Tu n'as pas à me raccompagner ! Tu es fatigué, reste dormir... je peux bien rentrer toute seule. »

- « Il en est hors de question mademoiselle, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je te ramène. »

- « Mais tu es si fatigué et je m'en voudrai de te déranger... »

- « Kyoko... » le ton de sa voix indiquait sa désapprobation. Elle hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. Elle ne gagnerait pas contre lui.

Dans le taxi, elle demeura silencieuse. Elle s'en voulait de systématiquement l'importuner pour qu'il la ramène, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester dormir chez lui car c'était bien plus inconvenant. Quoique d'un côté, si elle restait, elle pouvait être sûr qu'il prendrait au moins un bon petit déjeuner. Devrait-elle rester la prochaine fois qu'il lui proposerait ? Elle sursauta quand il lui prit la main.

- « Kyoko, je pense que je ne devrais pas finir trop tard demain, voudrais-tu venir dîner avec moi en ville ? »

- « Demain... je ne peux pas... j'ai un job tous les vendredi soir »

- « Ce n'était pas un job Love Me ? Et tu ne fais plus parti de la section Love Me, non ? »

- « Euh... oui » Elle sua à grosse goutte, elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle était Bo. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi. _Arrgghhh Seigneur aidez-moi ! _« Euh... mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon job comme ça juste sous prétexte que le président m'a libéré de la section Love Me » tenta-t-elle en espérant que cet argument passerait.

- « Je comprends. Excuse-moi d'avoir insister, tu as raison d'être professionnel pour tous tes jobs. »

- « Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

- « Je ne peux vraiment pas te blâmer, je suis le premier à dire qu'il faut honorer ses engagements jusqu'au bout. C'est juste que... »

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

- « C'est l'une de mes dernières soirées de libre avant un bon moment... La semaine prochaine, je reprend mon rythme normal et après c'est encore pire pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris. Donc je ne sais pas trop quand on aura l'occasion de manger ensemble »

- « Je peux te préparer des bentos. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser sauter des repas sous prétexte que tu es occupé et j'appellerai Yashiro-san autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour être sûr que tu manges correctement. » lui proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

Il répondit à son sourire avec une expression bienveillante et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en la remerciant pour sa sollicitude. _Comment peux-tu croire que je me soucis de mes repas ? Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me préparer à manger, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'être avec toi._

**MERCI A MES FIDELES LECTRICES ET REVIEWEUVES**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chap 43 :**

Kyoko enleva la tête du costume de Bo pour prendre un bol d'air après la représentation. Elle avait beau avoir attaché ses cheveux en arrière, elle mourrait tout de même de chaud. Comme toujours le reste de la bande de Bridge Rock sortirent de scène après elle et lui tapotèrent sur l'épaule en passant pour la féliciter.

- « Est-ce que ça te dirais de venir manger un bout avec nous ? Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas manger un okonami anpan tous ensemble ! » proposa Hiraku

- « huh... c'est à dire que... » hésita-t-elle

- « Hiraku, tu ne vois pas qu'elle a mieux à faire que de venir dîner avec nous... elle a quelqu'un qui doit l'attendre » Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire moqueur.

- « Oh... sûrement » répondit-il amer

- « Non ! Personne ne m'attends ! Haha ! Un anpan... j'adorerai, mais je ne pourrais pas tout manger ! »

- « vraiment ? » demanda Yussei en la poussant vers les vestiaires. « Je suis sûr que l'un d'entre nous t'aidera à le finir » commenta-t-il en adressant un regard à Hiraku. « allez va te changer, on t'attends »

- « j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle traversa les couloirs en direction du vestiaire où elle devait entreposer sa tenue de Bo. Elle se dandinait péniblement dans l'énorme costume de mascotte semant à chaque pas de petits bruits par le grincement de ses pattes. Elle s'arrêta net. _Ren... REN ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait au studio de la TMB ? Ne devait-il pas être tranquillement chez lui ou en train de dîner quelque part ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe systématiquement sur lui ? Que se passerait-il s'il la voyait dans son costume de Bo ? _Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière une colonne et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était adossé au mur, les yeux rivés sur son portable. _Ouf ! Il n'avait certainement pas remarqué sa présence._ Elle chercha des yeux une issue pour s'enfuir en toute discrétion quand elle vit sa tête s'affaisser en avant et tout son corps glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir par terre. _Que se passait-il ? Se sentait-il mal ?_ Elle failli bondir sans réfléchir hors de sa cachette pour courir vers lui, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse et enfila la tête du poulet pour lui parler incognito.

- « Hey l'ami ! Te sens-tu mal ? Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un médecin ? Ton manager ? N'importe qui ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui

- « Hey ! » Ren lui sourit en relevant la tête et en reconnaissant la mascotte de Bridge Rock. « C'est gentil de proposer, mais je vais parfaitement bien. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas croisé, toujours à la TMB ? »

- « Hmm, oui ! Ils ne m'ont plus viré depuis ! haha... Mais es-tu certain d'aller bien ? Tu n'as pas eu un malaise à l'instant ? »

- « Huh ? Non... j'étais... »

- « Etourdi ? Malade ? Fatigué ?... » le coupa-t-elle

- « Rien de tout ça... en fait, rien de grave...Je me suis juste laisser aller un peu... »

- « Oh... d'accord... tu ne devrais pas te reposer plutôt que d'être au studio ? Je crois que tu as eu un accident grave il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

- « Il ne faut pas écouter les médias... ils m'ont presque déclaré mort alors que je n'avais qu'une petite luxation à l'épaule... et ce soir je n'ai rien à faire, alors autant travailler un peu. »

Elle soupira de désespoir devant son expression. Il était clairement écris sur son front 'Work Addict', ce garçon était irrécupérable. Elle avait envie de le secouer, à son stade le travail était une véritable maladie.

- « Ne rien faire est l'activité idéal pour se reposer pleinement ! Il faut aussi savoir s'accorder du temps pour se détendre, sortir prendre l'air... »

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, pourtant, son cœur n'y était pas du tout. La seule personne avec qui il voulait passer du temps n'était pas libre, alors le travail restait la meilleure occupation pour tenir ses démons.

- « Tu sais... j'ai suivi ton conseil... » Il baissa les yeux et serra son poing « Je sors avec une jeune femme... » il soupira « … une lycéenne... ». Puis, il sourit un peu mal à l'aise « Mais... »

- « Tu regrettes ? »

- « Non... mais... je suis un adulte... et elle est si jeune... si innocente...hmm...et... euh... tu es déjà rester longtemps avec une fille ? »

- « euh... » _avec une fille ? Il doit penser que Bo est un homme..._

- « excuse mon indiscrétion... ça ne me regarde pas !... bon je ferai bien d'y aller mon manager va me chercher partout sinon » Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon

- « attends R-Tsuruga-san ! Quel est ton problème avec cette fille ? »

- « Aucun... Je me posais juste des questions... je ne suis jamais resté très longtemps avec une fille et... oublie ça !... Je dois y aller »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes en ne cessant de se demander qu'est ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire. La trouvait-il trop jeune ? Était-il lassé d'être avec elle ? Elle était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- « Kyoko-chan, est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Hiraku-san !... euh... oui... tout va bien ! »

- « Je me suis inquiété puisque tu mettais plus de temps que d'habitude pour te changer et je suis venu te chercher »

- « ça va! »

- « euh… tu es sûr… je te trouve assise par terre... parfaitement immobile... Tu n'as pas fait un malaise à cause d'un stupide régime j'espère ? »

- « Haha ! Non... je suis juste resté discuter avec un ami et j'ai perdu la notion du temps » _comme à chaque fois que je suis avec Ren._ « Je vais me préparer, je me dépêche... »

Elle se redressa et se dandina d'un pas rapide vers le vestiaire. Aussi vite que possible, elle ôta l'énorme costume et le rangea dans la pièce de stockage. Elle consulta ensuite ses messages sur son portable tout en rejoignant la bande des Ishibashi. Elle avait un message de Kanae qui lui proposait de travailler ensemble et un message de Sawara-san qui lui indiquait quand commençait le tournage de son nouveau drama... mais aucun message de Ren._ Pourquoi lui aurait-il laissé un message ? Il savait qu'elle travaillait ce soir et lui aussi était occupé._ Pourtant, une épine se planta dans son cœur en repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui. _Était-ce la fin ?_

- « Une mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Yusei en voyant son visage se décomposer. Elle secoua la tête et plaqua un sourire pour nier ses inquiétudes. Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et entraîna la joyeuse bande à aller manger.

Hiraku s'installa à table à côté d'elle pendant que les deux autres Ishibashi prirent place devant eux. Ils avaient étalé devant eux une profusion de okonami anpan et de coca. Les jeunes animateurs dévoraient avec enthousiasme leurs énormes sandwichs tandis qu'elle n'avait que très peu touché au sien.

- « Kyoko-chan, tu sais que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de faire de régime... tu es parfaite comme tu es ! » commenta Hiraku en se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- « Je ne fais pas de régime... je... je n'ai pas très faim. Tu en veux un bout ? » répondit-elle en levant son sandwich. Il hocha la tête en souriant et avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de reposer son sandwich pour le couper en deux dans son assiette, il croqua directement dedans en pensant qu'elle le lui avait tendu. _Aarrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh !Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de faire ça ? Était-ce une sorte de baiser indirect ? Ah non... ouf ! Il a croqué de l'autre côté du sandwich... J'aurai eu du mal à expliquer à Ren que j'ai échangé sans faire exprès un baiser indirect avec mes collègues de Bridge Rock. _« Attends Hiraku-sempaï, je vais t'en couper un bout ! » balbutia-t-elle rouge de honte.

Les deux autres membres de Bridge Rock explosèrent de rire en voyant la tentative raté de leur leader, soit cette fille était vraiment trop aveugle pour voir la véritable signification de cette action, soit il venait de se prendre l'un des plus mémorables refus de tous les temps à en juger par la tête que faisait la demoiselle.

Ren retrouva Yashiro près d'un des cameraman. Le jeune manager se tourna vers son protégé avec un sourire satisfait mais sa bonne humeur fut entachée par l'expression de Ren.

- « Tu n'as pas réussi à la joindre? »

- « Je n'ai pas essayé… elle travaille, je ne vais pas la harceler. » _Pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai eu envie_

- « Et que fait-elle? »

- « Je ne sais pas… comme tous les jobs Love Me, quelque chose d'assez embarrassant dont elle ne veut pas parler »

- « Tu la vois après ton émission? »

Ren soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. _J'aurai bien aimé!_

- « Je ne pense pas… »

- « Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que tu voulais profiter au maximum de ton temps disponible pour la voir avant d'être complètement happé par le travail »

- « Certes, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille vraiment me voir. D'habitude mes ex-copines s'invitaient d'elle-même chez moi et là… » Il soupira encore « Je ne veux pas la brusquer » conclu-t-il.

_Bien évidemment ses ex-copines devaient lui sauter dessus. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment la majorité des femmes se jettent à ses pieds pour savoir qu'il n'a jamais eu à faire le premier pas. Pas étonnant qu'il ait attendu si longtemps pour se mettre avec Kyoko-chan._

- « Tu connais Kyoko-chan, elle pense certainement qu'elle te dérangerai. Appelle-la en sortant, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie que tu passe la voir! »_ Quelle femme ne serait pas ravie de voir son petit-ami?_

Ren tapota sur l'épaule de son ami en hochant la tête et parti prendre place sur le plateau TV sans faire le moindre commentaire sur leur conversation. Il adopta sa posture confidente habituelle et se colla un sourire à toutes épreuves. Les autres animateurs s'installèrent à leur tour en voyant que leur principal invité avait déjà prit place et l'interview commença.

Comme toujours, le thème des dernières sorties de ses films étaient abordés, ainsi que ses nouveaux projets, il ne put bien évidemment pas parler de son rôle de BJ alors que la sortie de ce film était imminente. L'animateur s'intéressa ensuite à la sortie du futur single où il participait. Ren commenta brièvement cette expérience comme étant une aventure enrichissante, il préféra très modestement ne pas émettre d'avis sur la qualité de sa prestation. L'animateur sourit largement en écoutant les propos de l'acteur et ajouta qu'il était curieux de découvrir le nouveau morceau. La lumière du plateau se tamisa et caméra se fixèrent sur le visage souriant de l'acteur pendant que le générique de fin se lançait.

Yashiro vint rejoindre son protégé, à peine fut-il levé en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Il faisait toujours une chaleur incroyable sous les projecteurs et après une interview aussi longue, il devait être légèrement déshydraté. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler sa veste avant de l'accompagner vers la sortie des studios. L'acteur s'écarta un peu de son manager et sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

- « Allo Kyoko »

[Oh Huh! Tu vas bien?…] (des éclats de rire et des voix d'hommes en bruit de fond)

- « ça va… je te dérange? Tu es encore au travail? »

[euh… non… en fait je suis parti mangé avec mes collègues]

- « Oh… je viens de terminer une interview au studio de la TMB. Est-ce que tu veux que je passe te prendre pour te ramener chez toi? »

[…] _S'il passe et qu'il me voit avec la bande de Bridge Rock, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il devinera que je suis Bo _[Non! Ça va aller… Merci!] s'empressa-t-elle de refuser

- « Bonne soirée alors… » il s'efforça de conserver un ton sympathique bien qu'au fond de lui il prenait assez mal qu'elle préfère passer du temps avec ses collègues,_ des hommes,_ plutôt qu'avec lui.

- « Alors Ren? » demanda Yashiro avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles en se rapprochant de lui dés qu'il eut raccroché

- « A quel sujet? »

- « Ne joue pas les imbéciles! Pour Kyoko! Tu vas la voir? »

- « évite à l'avenir de me donner de faux espoir! » grommela-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune manager déglutit péniblement et fit un pas en arrière en sentant l'aura sombre de son client.

- « Excuse-moi Ren! » répondit Yashiro, penaud, en réalisant que ses conseils l'avait conduit à avoir de la peine.

'_Je savais bien que j'aurai dû rester de l'autre coté de ma ligne de self-défense. Mais avec elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la franchir malgré ma longue expérience.' _pensa Ren bougon en montant dans son taxi.

**MERCI A CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT ET ME SOUTIENNENT**

**Je partage avec vous en avance ce chapitre et le suivant sera le dimanche 1e pour fêter le nouvel an.**

**Merci de m'avoir redonné courage pour continuer. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chap 44 :**

Dès le lendemain, Ren commença une succession de job de mannequin et pour des pubs qui sollicitaient très peu de mouvements avec son bras droit. Sa semaine s'annonçait assez chargée et d'un certain côté, il s'en réjouissait car le travail l'occuperait assez pour qu'il évite d'étouffer Kyoko. Il se contentait de la voir brièvement quand elle venait lui apporter ses bentos et l'appelait le soir en finissant son travail. Il était néanmoins déçu de ne pas trouver un moment pour la voir en privé car ils étaient obligés de jouer les 'amis' en public et il devait se satisfaire de quelques baisers volés discrètement dans le secret de ses loges. Heureusement, dés qu'il était devant un objectif, sa conscience professionnelle prenait le dessus et il se concentrait au point d'oublier toutes ses frustrations, toutes ses douleurs. Il entrait juste sur le set, décrochait son attelle et souriait comme si son épaule n'avait jamais été blessé devant l'œil de la caméra. Les flashs, les lumières, les changements de décors, tout se bousculait autour de lui. Sa vie avait reprit son cours et sa charge de travail ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour. Plus il recouvrait ses capacités physiques et plus ses journées s'allongeaient.

Kyoko comprenait bien que Ren avait un emploi du temps chargé. Il était après tout l'acteur n°1 du Japon. Son travail était sa priorité et elle devait s'estimer heureuse de pouvoir le croiser quand elle lui apportait ses repas. Elle arrivait toujours un peu avant leur heure de rendez-vous pour le voir un peu plus longtemps. Elle l'observait avec admiration pendant qu'il prenait la pose pour un shooting photo et encore plus lorsqu'il jouait dans une publicité. Avec lui, tout prenait une ampleur différente, l'aura qu'il dégageait rendait un flacon de parfum ultra sensuel et une simple chemise sur son corps d'Apolon devenait une œuvre d'art. Pas étonnant que toutes les marques se l'arrachaient et que son agenda ne désemplissait pas.

Ce jour-là, elle termina bien plus tôt le tournage de son nouveau drama. Elle était très satisfaite de son choix même si ce n'était pas une grosse production car son personnage avait de nombreuses facettes à développer et pour une fois elle n'avait pas uniquement un rôle de méchante. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être Natsu, mais cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment l'héroïne et ce rôle allait la faire sortir du cliché qu'avait imposé Mio.

Elle entra dans le studio et rejoignit Yashiro qui était assis un peu en retrait près d'une maquilleuse visiblement dans un état second. Le manager accueilli joyeusement la jeune actrice. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ses visites car depuis qu'elle apportait des bentos pour leur déjeuner, Ren les finissait sans rechigner. Elle s'installa à côté de Yashiro et observa le tournage du jour en silence. C'était la vidéo pour le nouveau single où Ren chantait.

Le décor était sombre, Ryô se tenait au milieu d'un bassin où l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle levait les mains au ciel pour accueillir la pluie artificiel qui tombait à grosses gouttes collant le tissu de sa fine robe blanche à sa peau. Des éclairs et il apparut dans le fond de la scène en même temps qu'une bourrasque de vent fit danser ses cheveux autour de son visage. Son regard animal perçait jusqu'à l'âme, il n'était plus l'empereur de la nuit, mais le dieu de la nuit. La pluie roulait sur son torse glabre suivant le dessin de sa musculature puissante. Des tatouages tribaux étaient peint sur sa peau mise à nue, partant de son épaule droite et disparaissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon, recouvrant ainsi la moitié de son torse. Il avança d'une démarche de félin, lentement, et Kyoko sentit son cœur s'accélérer rien qu'à le voir. Son corps se mouvait en cadence, souple et fluide. Le cuir de son pantalon ressemblait à une seconde peau qui suivait ses pas s'étirant et se moulant sur ses cuisses athlétiques. S'enfonçant progressivement dans les eaux noirs du bassin, il rejoignit la belle chanteuse et l'entoura de ses bras.

L'image dégageait un tel érotisme qu'il était difficile de la regarder en restant indifférent. La maquilleuse près de Yashiro s'évanouit tandis que Kyoko trembla de tous ses membres. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un tournage et que Ren était le meilleur acteur du monde. Mais d'être témoin de ce genre de scène était douloureux. Il était si convainquant dans son rôle, sa façon de la serrer contre lui, de pousser de ses mains les bretelles de la petite robes blanches. Sa façon de bouger si sensuellement à mi chemin entre la douceur et la sauvagerie. Son cœur lui faisait mal même si elle essayait de se répéter que ce n'était qu'un rôle. Les voir ainsi enlacés lui rappelait combien Ryô était définitivement plus le type de femme qui convenait à Ren. Elle avait un corps de femme mature avec des courbes aguichantes, elle était sexy en tout point. Était-ce à cette chanteuse qu'il pensait quand il avait confié à Bo qu'il la trouvait trop jeune et innocente? Il est vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'une gamine comparé à cette superbe blonde.

Le directeur cria « COUPEZ! » et tout s'arrêta, la pluie, le vent et même l'intensité sexuelle entre les deux pseudo amants. Ren s'écarta d'elle sans plus de manière en lui adressant un sourire de courtoisie et quitta la scène encore dégoulinant pour rejoindre au plus vite Yashiro et Kyoko. Son manager lui tendit une serviette et il se sécha sommairement les cheveux en se tournant vers Kyoko.

- « Tu es déjà arrivée? Comment était ton tournage ce matin? » la questionna-t-il en se frictionnant la tête puis reposant la serviette autour de son cou. Ses cheveux ébouriffés laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eaux qui glissaient nonchalamment sur sa peau lisse.

Elle eu une bouffée de chaleur.

- « Toute l'équipe du tournage est génial et on commence à peine les premières prises » balbutia-t-elle encore un peu confuse.

- « Si tu as besoin de conseil ou d'un coup de main pour ton rôle n'hésite pas à me demander »

- « C'est gentil, mais tu as déjà beaucoup de travail… Je ne vois pas quand tu pourrais bien trouver un moment pour quelque chose d'aussi futile! »

- « Tu pourrais passer à la maison le soir après le travail » _l'appartement me semble tellement vide sans toi_

- « Il vaut mieux que tu te repose… je me débrouillerai! »

- « Passe ce soir! On a réussi presque toutes nos prises en un coup, je devrai finir tôt » proposa-t-il en arborant son sourire divin. _J'aimerai bien passer un moment avec toi avant de décoller pour Hokkaido demain._

Ce sourire était criminel! Elle senti ses neurones griller, ses démons se dessécher, son cœur manquer plusieurs battements. Il causerait sa mort !

- « O-Oui… » Elle entendit sa voix sans réaliser qu'elle venait de lui répondre.

- « Bien ! Je vais me doucher rapidement et ensuite nous pourrons nous installer dans la salle de réunion pour déjeuner »

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et elle vit Ryô rejoindre en courant Ren. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, il lui souriait, elle posait sa main sur son bras. Elle était tellement sexy dans cette robe blanche devenue quasi-transparente à cause de l'eau. Ryô était incroyablement belle comparé à elle et son attitude montrait clairement qu'elle était intéressée par Ren. Comment pouvait-il resté insensible à 'ça' ? Comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle quand 'ça' se collait sous son nez ? Elle était une petite fille que 'ça' était une déesse. Kyoko ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans un nuage de détresse. La tête penchée en avant, les épaules basses, elle n'osa pas le suivre du regard alors qu'il partait vers les loges.

Yashiro se pencha vers elle et agita sa main devant les yeux pour la sortir de ses pensées.

- « Tu as l'air soucieuse Kyoko-chan. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « ... » Elle cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité « Je... Je pensais juste à mon rôle »

- « Tu as un autre tournage pour ton nouveau drama cet après midi ? »

- « … non... pour Box-R »

- « Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun soucis à être Natsu »

- « … Euh... Je n'ai pas de soucis, je réfléchissais juste » Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour trouver une idée pour changer de sujet. Elle aperçut le sac avec les bentos poser un peu plus loin. « Allons attendre Ren-san dans la salle de réunion ! »

Il trouva son comportement suspicieux mais il ne la questionna pas davantage. Il savait comprendre à demi-mot qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ren ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Kyoko avait déjà installé les plateaux repas et discutait joyeusement avec Yashiro en sirotant de l'eau en l'attendant. Il parti s'asseoir sur une chaise libre près d'elle tout en la remerciant de lui avoir préparé un déjeuner. Elle le suivit des yeux un peu surprise de sa tenue. _Pourquoi ne portait-il qu'un simple peignoir ?_

- « L'habilleuse ne t'a pas encore préparé tes vêtements pour la prochaine scène ? » lui demanda-t-elle innocemment

- « Hmm... en fait... Je ne porte pas de vêtement dans la prochaine scène... » _Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné de lui annoncer qu'il allait jouer nu ? Il ne s'était jamais senti gêné de se retrouver nu devant un objectif. Était-ce parce qu'elle en était visiblement embarrassé ?_

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE ANNEE ET TOUT LE MEILLEUR DU MONDE!**

_Pour la personne qui m'a demandé d'avoir des élans poetiques moins long. Je regrette de ne pouvoir acceder à votre demande. J'aime bien mes phases poétiques de temps en temps. Je vous remercie tout de même de votre commentaire et de m'avoir fait part de votre souhait._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chap 45 :**

Kyoko venait de recracher son eau au visage de Yashiro qui était assis juste en face d'elle et rougissait furieusement en masquant sa bouche de sa main comme pour éviter de cracher davantage sur son pauvre voisin de table. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur qui martelait comme un marteau-piqueur et tourna son visage vers l'acteur assis près d'elle. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte, elle le dévisagea._ Avait-elle bien comprit ? Sans vêtement ? Rien du tout ? _Ses yeux balayèrent l'homme à coté d'elle en partant de son visage et en descendant vers ce torse qu'elle pouvait entrapercevoir au travers de son peignoir mal fermé, continuant à descendre malencontreusement jusqu'à son bassin. Puis elle tilta sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se retourna brusquement et fit un dogeza vers Yashiro.

- « Excuse-moi Yashiro-san ! Je... Je... J'ai été surprise, je n'ai pas fait exprès de te cracher dessus »

Le manager essuyait tranquillement ses lunettes avec sa serviette en papier et rit gentiment.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que de l'eau, ça séchera ! »

Elle n'osait plus se relever de son dogeza, dire qu'en quelques secondes elle venait de cracher sur Yashiro et de détailler un peu trop intensément son petit-ami. Il devait certainement la prendre pour une perverse d'être resté le regarder ainsi. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer nu, nu devant cette foule de gens. _Non, il n'allait pas jouer complètement nu ? Il porterait un short ou quelques choses... n'est ce pas?_ Dans sa tête, elle revoyait les images de lui quand elle l'avait vu sortant de sa douche avec juste une petite serviette autour de la taille. _Sans la serviette ?_ Elle rougit encore plus à cette pensée.

- « Voyons Kyoko relève toi, Yashiro ne t'en veut pas... »

Elle hésita encore à se relever préférant attendre que son visage retrouve une coloration plus convenable. Mais, Ren se mit à genoux et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à se redresser. Alors, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter sa confortable position de replis et de faire face au fait qu'il était à genoux à côté d'elle avec pour tout vêtement un peignoir. _Je vais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque s'il reste aussi proche. _Elle décida de surmonter sa gêne et plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant de reprendre place à table comme si de rien était. Ren senti bien que quelque chose sonnait faux dans son attitude. Il s'installa à son tour à côté d'elle et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Son dos bien droit, cette fausse décontraction dans son expression, son regard qui le fuyait, il était un acteur depuis suffisamment d'année pour savoir quand quelqu'un jouait la comédie.

- « Bon appétit ! » lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué

- « Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-il sans détour, inquiet qu'elle prenne mal le fait qu'il joue dévêtu.

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Il était un acteur professionnel qui faisait juste ce qui devait être fait pour mener à bien son rôle, même si cela la troublait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

- « Non... j'ai... j'ai juste été surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu t'exposais ainsi devant les caméras »

- « Parfois pour certain tournage le corps exprime un message silencieux bien plus fort que les mots, mais ça n'a rien de pornographique. D'après le storyboard on ne devrait voir qu'une partie de ma hanche à l'image... » tenta-t-il de lui expliquer pour la rassurer

_Pas de short... Rien... Il allait vraiment être nu !_ Il devait la prendre certainement pour une gamine trop prude. Elle se sentait ridicule. C'était lui qui devait se dévêtir et pourtant c'est elle qui se trouvait être le plus gêné dans cette situation.

- « tu n'as pas à te justifier... 'Père' disait justement qu'en tant qu'acteur il fallait pouvoir être prêt à assumer n'importe quel rôle... j'admire ta capacité à te montrer de la sorte... »

- « Je suis mannequin et acteur depuis que je suis tout petit... ça fait des années que je n'ai plus la moindre pudeur devant les caméras... tant que je sais que l'image finale reste dans la limite du raisonnable » Il lui prit la main tendrement. « Mais si ça te dérange, je peux essayer de convaincre le directeur de tourner autrement la scène »

- « Fais ton travail ! Ne change rien pour moi... » _Je ne suis rien, je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes états d'âme stupide._ « Mange, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

Elle repartie directement après le repas. Pas qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé rester regarder le tournage de la suite du clip, mais parce qu'elle était elle-même attendue pour Box-R. Elle traversa le studio accompagnée par Yashiro et aperçut Ryô qui sortait des loges, elle aussi vêtu d'un simple peignoir. Ils n'allaient pas être nu tous les deux en même temps ? Ensemble ? Comme des amants ? Elle marchait vers la sortie tout en observant la chanteuse se diriger droit sur Ren avec des yeux brillants de convoitise. Si elle continuait à les regarder, elle finirait par se dévisser la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'eux. Pour sûr que cette chanteuse ne manquerait rien du spectacle d'un Ren mis à nu. Avait-elle fait exprès d'inclure une telle scène dans le clip pour profiter de la situation ? Des petits démons commencèrent à émerger de son crâne, prêt à mettre en pièce l'infâme mégère qui roulait du bassin en avançant vers son petit-ami.

- « bbrrrr...Il gèle par ici !... je devrais demander aux services techniques d'augmenter le chauffage pour que Ren n'attrape pas froid » constata Yashiro en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

Elle retourna son attention vers le manager qui lui souriait amicalement et la température redevint normale.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Kyoko-chan, je veillerai sur lui. Il ne sera pas malade. »

_S'il te plaît, veille sur lui et empêche cette femme de poser ses mains sur lui. _Elle hocha simplement la tête et masqua ses véritables angoisses derrière un sourire fictif.

Ryô s'installa près du bel acteur qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle détailla avec envie sa large carrure et rougit légèrement à l'idée de le voir dans quelques minutes sans son peignoir. Il fallait qu'elle lance la conversation si elle voulait attirer son attention.

- « Alors comme ça nous n'allons être que tous les deux cette après-midi ? » un sourire coquin s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette éventualité.

Il leva son nez du storyboard avec une légère incompréhension.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Huh ? Je voulais dire que... c'est gentil de ta part de laisser à ton manager un peu de temps pour qu'il voit sa petite-amie »

- « De qui parle-tu ? Yashiro-san ? Il n'a pas de petite-amie... »

- « Ha oui ?... et cette fille qui vient toujours le voir... ce n'est pas sa petite-amie ? Je pensais, vu qu'ils avaient l'air si proche »

Ren tourna la tête et regarda partir le 'couple'. Ils se souriaient... amicalement ? Était-ce un sourire amical ?

- « Elle était déjà venu au studio avec lui l'autre jour et ils se tenaient par la main... et vu qu'elle est venue lui apporter son déjeuner, je pensais que... enfin vu qu'ils partaient tous les deux, je croyais que tu lui avais laissé son après-midi pour qu'il le passe avec cette fille » continua-t-elle cherchant à justifier son raisonnement.

- « Ils ne sont pas en couple ! » trancha-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se rendit compte que son tempérament était en train de glisser et se reprit aussitôt. « Si tu es prête, nous pouvons commencer le tournage ! » conclu-t-il ensuite avec un sourire plus aimable. _Ne perdons pas de temps, plus vite je termine, plus tôt je la rejoins... Puff ! Avec toutes ces insinuations, j'ai bien cru que je devenais jaloux de Yashiro-san... Ridicule ! Yukihito ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça, surtout pas après toutes ces manigances pour que je sorte avec elle. N'est-ce pas ?_

Il se leva d'un coup et commença à détacher son peignoir en avançant vers la scène. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux le fixaient intensément, le souffle suspendu, le cœur battant la chamade. Toutes les femmes présentent étaient aux bords de la syncope ou déjà évanouies en regardant le tissu glisser avec souplesse sur ses larges épaules et sa peau se découvrir. Sans honte et sans manière, il marcha calmement jusqu'à l'endroit où il devait se placer. Murmures et gémissements s'élevaient en fond sonore, pendant que leurs yeux avides se collaient littéralement à lui, à ses muscles puissants roulant sous sa peau, à la ligne parfaite de son dos qui se courbait généreusement sur la fin, à ses jambes longues et fermes. Il prit la pose attendu pour commencer à filmer et soupira en voyant que toute l'assemblée était immobile.

- « Est-ce que l'on peut commencer ? » Demanda-t-il marquant son professionnalisme pour décoincer la situation.

Comme réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient tous restés l'observer de façon inapproprié, les hommes avec jalousie, les femmes avec envie, ils se mirent tous en action en même temps, courant de droite à gauche, déplaçant les éclairages, emportant les caméras portatives. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fin prêt et le cameraman lui tournait autour pour prendre des plans rapprocher. Ren s'immergea dans son rôle et une vague de phéromone sexuelle sembla toucher les spectatrices. Elles étaient tremblantes de désirs et Ryô n'eut même pas à jouer la comédie pour transmettre ces émotions à l'image. _Qu'aurait-elle fait s'ils avaient été seuls ? Le regard qu'il posait sur elle... c'était impossible qu'il ne pense pas à la même chose qu'elle !_

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chap 46 :**

Natsu dans sa beauté glaciale se dressait devant sa victime avec un fin rictus.

- « Faites-en ce que vous voulez, j'en ai fini avec elle » lançait-elle à ses acolytes en enjambant avec indifférence le corps qui gisait à ses pieds.

Elle réajusta ses cheveux en passant devant un miroir et s'éloigna des vestiaires du gymnase avec sa démarche de top model.

COUPEZ !

Le directeur était enchanté, la scène allait avoir un de ces impacts à l'écran. Kyoko s'était surpassée. Natsu s'était simplement tenue debout devant la malheureuse lycéenne et avait donné des ordres d'une voix dépourvu de toute humanité. Il en avait eu des frissons. Kyoko avait dégagé une telle énergie qu'il avait cru un moment que sa victime allait s'évanouir juste sous le terrifiant regard de Natsu. Lui-même s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place n'aurait certainement pas fait le fier face à cette aura démoniaque qui émanait de la chef de bande.

Kyoko adressa un discret signe de tête au directeur et prit congé du set sans rester discuter avec ses co-acteurs. La soirée était assez avancée et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour passer voir Ren. Elle avait vu à sa pause qu'il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il avait déjà fini son tournage du jour et qu'il l'attendait chez lui. Il avait certainement terminé toutes ses prises en une fois entraînant sa partenaire avec son incroyable jeu d'acteur. Elle avait hâte de le voir, de passer quelques heures de plus avec lui. Elle n'avait pas osé le déranger de toute la semaine et elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait même si elle le croisait presque tous les jours pour lui apporter son déjeuner. Elle savait plus ou moins comment elle comptait jouer son rôle de Yuki, mais quand il lui avait proposé de l'aider pour son nouveau rôle, elle n'avait pas su refuser. Elle se changea aussi vite qu'elle le put et réarrangea ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air moins gamine ? Elle suspendit son bras en s'observant dans le miroir. Natsu. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa envahir progressivement par l'âme de la jeune leader. Natsu était plus belle et plus mature qu'elle. Natsu était indéniablement ce qu'il lui fallait pour que Ren cesse de la voir comme une enfant. Elle sorti son gloss de son sac et l'appliqua délicatement sur ses lèvres. Elle se sourit et se redressa adoptant une posture stylé. Elle aimait ce sentiment d'assurance que lui donnait ce rôle, elle lissa de la main un faux plis sur son vêtement et quitta le studio.

Ren se tenait devant sa grande baie vitrée impassible comme à son accoutumé. Rien dans sa posture ou dans son attitude ne trahissait l'impatience qui le consumait depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'elle arrivait. Il regarda dans le reflet de la vitre la surprise qu'il lui avait préparé. Il n'était pas un chef cuisine, mais il pouvait bien l'inviter chez lui sans qu'elle ne soit obligé de préparer le dîner. Il s'était fait livré quelques mets fins qu'il avait essayé de présenter au mieux dans des plats. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il imaginait très bien la scène, elle allait sonner même si elle avait la clé. Il lui ouvrirait en l'accueillant avec un sourire. Elle lui proposerait certainement de préparer quelque chose à manger dès qu'il lui annoncerait qu'il l'avait attendu pour dîner. Il la laisserait avancer sans rien lui dire et elle verrait la jolie table illuminée de bougie et la rose qu'il avait posé à sa place.

Un bruit attira son attention et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se retournant. Elle était là, dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. La main posée contre le mur du salon, immobile, elle sourit, mystérieuse et sensuelle.

- « Kyoko ? »

Il était légèrement surpris de la voir, elle n'avait pas sonné et il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Mais encore plus de la sentir différente. Elle avançait maintenant vers la table et fit courir ses doigts déliés sur la fine porcelaine. Ils frôlèrent ensuite la tige de la rose rouge posée dessus, caressèrent le velouté de ses pétales avant de lui lancer un regard de braise. Il tenta de conserver son sang-froid alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers lui d'un pas souple et léger comme celui d'un félin. Elle porta la rose à son visage pour en humer le parfum et le fixa intensément. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand elle arriva à son niveau et qu'elle utilisa la rose pour dessiner le contour de sa mâchoire virile.

- « C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle ingénument avec un regard malicieux en sentant à nouveau la fleur

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Il devina un sourire derrière la rose et elle fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle passa sa petite main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas sur le moment appréciant juste de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'embrassait ! Elle était venue d'elle-même l'embrasser. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'inviter à approfondir le baiser. Mais, elle l'abandonna en faisant subitement demi-tour. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- « Tu as faim ? Je nous ai fait livré quelques spécialités d'un restaurant que j'apprécie... »

- « Ce n'est pas des cuisses de grenouilles j'espère ? » plaisanta Natsu

- « Non, ce sont des spécialités de Kyoto... je me suis dit que ça devrait te plaire vu que tu es originaire de cette région »

Il lui tira la chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

- « Je reviens tout de suite avec les plats »

- « Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide plutôt ? »

- « Je veux juste que tu te relaxes... » lui répondit-il en lui offrant un de ces sourires divin

_Diable d'homme ! Un seul de ses sourires est capable de bouleverser même Natsu... Quand je l'ai vu près de la baie vitrée avec juste les quelques ombres des chandelles qui dansaient sur son dos, j'ai vacillé et j'ai dû me retenir au mur. Heureusement que l'esprit de Natsu ne m'avait pas complètement quitté, j'ai pu me ressaisir._ Elle passa à nouveau un doigt sur le rebord de l'assiette et sourit. Il avait préparé une si jolie table pour eux. Elle senti son cœur battre férocement dans sa poitrine et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains tout en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Elle était vraiment en train de tomber gravement amoureuse de lui. Mais comment résister à un homme comme lui ? Il était trop ADORABLE !

Elle se redressa et reprit une pose plus détachée quand elle l'entendit revenir. Il posa le plat sur la table entre eux deux et prit place en face d'elle après l'avoir servit. Il la scrutait curieusement, il trouvait clairement son comportement étrange. Les flammes des bougies semblaient se projeter dans ses grands yeux en amandes donnant une teinte particulière à ses iris pendant qu'il l'étudiait. Elle se sentait faible sous son regard. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et se concentra pour que Natsu reprenne le contrôle.

- « Tu ne manges pas Ren-san ? » demanda Natsu en se levant de sa chaise et en approchant de lui.

Penchée comme elle était, il ne put manquer la vue offerte sur son décolleté. Sa poitrine n'était pas très volumineuse, mais ses seins fermes ressemblaient à deux petites pommes délicieuses, enfermées dans un délicat écrin de dentelle blanche. Ses yeux ripèrent dessus malgré lui et il se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir bifurqué de la sorte.

- « Si... » chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle avait son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

Il conservait un calme apparent ce qui semblait amuser grandement Natsu. Elle attrapa un maki entre ses doigts dans son assiette qu'elle croqua à moitié tout en s'invitant sur ses genoux. Puis, elle porta la moitié restante à sa bouche pour qu'il la mange. Il fit glisser doucement ses lèvres sur ses doigts de façon très sensuelle. Si elle voulait jouer, il savait jouer lui aussi. Elle se retrouva face à face avec 'l'empereur de la nuit'. Un sourire de séducteur s'égarant sur son visage. Il attrapa à son tour un maki et le prit entre ses dents avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui offrir la partie accessible. Elle hésita, mais Natsu n'était pas loin et releva le défi. Ils croquèrent ensemble dans la petite bouchée et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir faim pour accepter de manger de cette façon.

Il en voulait plus. Il se rapprocha d'elle encore et caressa de sa langue la pulpe de ses lèvres. Aussitôt elle entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue alla l'accueillir timidement. Leur langue se mirent à danser l'une autour de l'autre avec passion. Leurs bouches se dévoraient avec voracité. Natsu décrochait un à un les boutons de sa chemise tout en s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Quand le dernier bouton fut enlevé, elle passa ses mains sous le tissu de sa chemise et remonta ses doigts de son ventre plat et musclé vers ses pectoraux. Elle entendit un petit gémissement qu'il étouffa en approfondissant encore plus le baiser quand elle se mit à titiller son téton de son pouce. Instantanément, il devint plus avide et la serra contre lui. Collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps s'embrasaient de désir. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'expression de sa virilité se presser contre ses cuisses. Sa main plaqué contre son dos descendit dangereusement vers sa chute de rein. Il caressa doucement l'arrondi de ses fesses la faisait se rigidifier sur place. _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_ Mais c'était déjà trop tard. D'un geste souple, il la souleva et l'emmena avec lui vers la chambre sans cesser une seconde de l'embrasser.

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre**


	47. Chapter 47

**WARNING ! réservé à un public averti!**

**Chap 47 **:

Il brûlait de son trop plein de désir. Il l'étala sur le lit et relâcha sa bouche pour descendre le long de son cou puis sa clavicule. Elle haletait et se tortillait sous ses lèvres, écartelée entre la nécessité de lui résister et ses véritables envies. Son corps la trahissait. Dans son ventre naissait une chaleur violente et elle ressentait comme des picotements plus bas jusque sur l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Il la surplombait, ses genoux l'encadrant. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Il avait sa tête enfouis dans le creux de son cou, le dos légèrement courbé, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle avait une vue pleine sur sa chemise largement ouverte et sur son torse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait initialisé la situation. Elle avait laissé Natsu prendre le contrôle d'elle, mais elle est aurait dû prévoir que Natsu irait au bout de ses envies et que bien sûr ses envies se matérialisaient sous la forme de Ren.

Il descendit encore laissant courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, il tira ensuite avec ses dents son décolleté pour avoir accès à la fine dentelle et imprima sa bouche sur son téton. Elle se cambra comme recevant une décharge électrique quand il commença à jouer avec. Sa main froissa le drap et un petit gémissement s'échappa. Il leva les yeux en mode 'empereur de la nuit' vers elle pour apprécier le spectacle de son plaisir. Mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant son visage complètement crispé comme si elle se battait contre elle-même. A regret, il abandonna le petit bourgeon devenu tout dur par l'agréable traitement qu'il venait de recevoir. Il remonta doucement vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- « Kyoko, regarde-moi » chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce. « Kyoko, excuse-moi... » Il bascula sur le côté pour s'allonger près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. « Excuse-moi ! » répéta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. _Idiot tu vas trop vite ! Que pensais-tu faire ? Elle est encore mineure... Espèce de pervers !_

Elle était perdue entre son désir pour lui et la peur d'aller plus loin. Elle ouvrit des yeux brillants de toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Il lui sourit tendrement tout en décalant les quelques mèches qui retombait devant ces grands yeux de miel qu'il aimait tant. Une larme s'échappa.

- « Tu dois me détester... » pleurnicha-t-elle

- « Je t'aime Kyoko » Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas te brusquer... je ne veux pas te forcer... Je peux t'attendre, j'ai toute la vie devant moi. » affirma-t-il en la serrant avec beaucoup de douceur contre lui. « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! C'est ma faute... je me suis laissée emporter par Natsu et elle ne fait toujours que ce qu'il lui plaît »

- « Natsu ? Je me disais bien que tu étais différente...Eh bien... je lui plais un peu on dirait ! » commenta-t-il en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Je serais ravie de la revoir, mais pense à m'attacher avant car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister si je la croise encore ! Haha ! » termina-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- « Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

- « Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour me calmer, mais non, je ne suis pas fâché ! » Il embrassa son épaule. « Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête... »

Elle baissa les yeux, il trouvait sûrement qu'elle agissait comme une enfant. Elle devait faire quelque chose, se comporter en adulte...lui plaire pour qu'il ne la quitte pas. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il rompit rapidement le baiser.

- « Hmm... Kyoko... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embrasser... mais... laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me calmer... je ne suis qu'un homme et tu me plais beaucoup ! » _et si je continu j'arracherai tous tes vêtements avec mes dents_

- « Je veux te faire plaisir » annonça-t-elle penaude.

- « Ta seule présence me fait déjà plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas te faire l'amour si tu ne le veux pas toi aussi »

- « Je le veux ! » lança-t-elle

- « La proposition est alléchante... ne me tente pas trop ! » plaisanta-t-il

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et vit l'indéniable évidence de son désir. Il soupira.

- « Je ne suis pas pressé, je peux t'attendre !... va plutôt t'installer à table et profite de ton dîner. Je te rejoins après, j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes. »

Il se releva et elle put très clairement identifier la déformation au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle déglutit péniblement devant une pareille découverte... Tout était donc grand chez Ren. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Puis, elle se sermonna d'avoir des pensées si impures et d'être restée le fixer de façon si impudique. En fin de compte, elle n'était pas aussi sûr que lui de n'être pas prête à en vouloir plus. Après tout elle était déjà sûr que Natsu voulait.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain et s'appuya contre le panneau de bois. Il avait dû faire appel à tout sa volonté pour s'arrêter. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le tissu tendu de son pantalon. Il était clair qu'elle avait remarqué ce petit détail. Malgré tous ses efforts pour refroidir sa tête, il n'avait pas réussi à calmer son corps. Il fit glisser sur ses épaules sa chemise déjà ouverte puis fit tomber au sol son pantalon.

Son sexe turgescent se dressait fièrement. Il entra dans sa douche et ouvrit à fond le jet d'eau froide. Des frissons parcoururent sa peau quand le liquide glacé coula dessus, mais le froid ne suffit pas à le faire débander. Il était tellement dur et excité que ça en était presque douloureux. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résigner à se soulager tout seul. Ses doigts entourèrent son membre dur et il commença des mouvements de va-et-viens. Il se sentait maladroit de faire ça. Il n'avait jamais eu à se soulager de la sorte. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, aussi jeune qu'il eut été, il avait toujours eu une sexualité accomplie avec ses petites-amies. Même pendant ces longues années de célibat au Japon, il avait verrouillé les désirs de son corps et n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin. Il ferma les yeux et accéléra la cadence. Il imagina qu'il continuait ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire. Il se souvint de son petit gémissement et imagina qu'elle lui en donna plus. Sa main montait et descendait le long de son sexe. Il tenta d'imaginer des situations plus intime et il s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer et faire une chose aussi triviale, il avait l'impression de la salir. Il relâcha son membre et il eut envie de crier de frustration. Il frappa du poing sur le mur de marbre de sa douche. Il devait se calmer et essaya de respirer profondément comme pour atteindre un état de méditation. Il resta un moment un peu plus long que prévu sous la douche attendant patiemment que son excitation diminue d'elle-même.

Elle s'était assise à table et l'attendait patiemment sans commencer à manger sans lui. Elle poussait du bout de sa baguette quelques grains de riz en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il en mettait du temps, peut-être avait-il fini par prendre un bain et s'assoupir dedans ? Elle secoua la tête en se souvenant la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir le réveiller sous sa douche. Mais bon d'un côté, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par sa nudité... Ne venait-il pas de tourner une scène où il s'était présenté entièrement nu devant toute l'équipe de tournage ? A y réfléchir, il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir honte de son corps. D'après tout ce qu'elle avait vu de lui, il était indéniablement modelé comme un dieu vivant. _Espèce de perverse ! Arrête de l'imaginer nu !_

Elle était en train secouer violemment la tête pour chasser les images licencieuses qui la tourmentait quand il arriva enfin. Elle reprit instantanément une posture normale et le suivit du regard pendant qu'il avançait jusqu'à la table. Il avait enfilé un petit pantalon blanc en toile qui semblait très confortable et une chemise assez longue qu'il n'avait fermé qu'à moitié et qui retombait sur son pantalon.

- « Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre. Tu aurais dû commencer sans moi... »

- « Oh non, ce n'aurait pas été correct de ma part de ne pas t'attendre. »

Ils dînèrent dans un semblant de cordialité qui leurs laissait une impression bizarre. Tous les deux assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de leurs désirs respectifs, ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se comportaient avec flegme et décontraction, tout en se félicitant mentalement pour leur talent d'acteur car intérieurement leur état était plus proche du chaos que du calme. Ils avaient envie d'hurler, de renverser la table, d'arracher leurs vêtements et de se sauter dessus avec sauvagerie.

- « Est-ce que tu as aimé le dîner ? »

- « Hmm... c'était délicieux, mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'embêter à faire livrer tout ça » répondit-elle en gardant les yeux baisser sur la fine porcelaine. Heureusement qu'il ne la regardait pas non plus car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. _Honte à toi Kyoko ! Arrête de penser à lui de cette manière...reste calme !_

- « Vu mes talents de cuisinier, je pense qu'il reste plus raisonnable que j'évite de préparer le dîner »

- « J'aurais pu faire le repas » proposa-t-elle joyeusement

- « C'est toujours toi qui te charge de tout, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour toi pour une fois » Il se leva de table et emporta les assiettes.

- « Laisse-moi faire, je peux au moins faire la vaisselle »

- « Non c'est bon... je vais chercher le dessert en même temps »

- « Un dessert ? Mais tu n'aimes pas les choses sucrées »

- « J'ai une surprise pour toi » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et parti vers la cuisine. Puis il revint presque aussitôt et posa devant elle une assiette pleine de macarons aux goûts variés.

- « C'est une spécialité française, une de mes connaissances m'a vivement recommandé ce pâtissier » l'informa-t-il

- « Tu n'en prends pas ? » Il secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire. « Est-ce que je peux goûter ? »

- « Bien sûr, je les fait pris pour toi »

Curieuse, elle croqua dans un des macarons. La fine coque se craquela sous ses dents puis elle découvrit l'intérieur plus moelleux suivit de la petite crème en son centre qui lui fondait sur le palet. Elle n'avait jamais eu goûté à un dessert comme celui-là.

- « Et comment ça s'appelle ? Il faut que je trouve la recette ! »

- « Je crois qu'il m'a dit que c'était des 'macarons' »

- « C'est une excellente surprise Ren-san... merci ! » entonna-t-elle gaiement en croquant dans un autre des petits gâteaux.

- «Ce n'était que le dessert... la surprise c'est ça » Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite de velours rouge et la poussa devant elle.

Elle regarda la boite, le regarda et oublia complètement qu'elle avait la bouche pleine.

- « Qu'est-ce que... » Elle s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'elle postillonnait des miettes de biscuits.

- « C'est pour toi... ouvres ! »

Elle avala ce qui lui restait dans la bouche et le regarda avec un regard interrogatif

- « Pou-Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que j'avais envie... ouvres ! » l'invita-t-il avec un sourire irradiant de sincérité. Les démons de Kyoko se tordirent dans tous les sens: _Mama! Je meurs! Je meurs! Eloignes-toi vite de l'homme à la lumière!_

Elle ouvrit l'écrin, le referma aussitôt et le poussa comme si la boite allait la mordre.

- « Je ne peux pas accepter ! »

- « Trouves-moi juste une bonne raison de refuser mon cadeau ! » lui dit-il en se levant et se plaçant près d'elle.

- « C'est un cadeau bien trop cher »

- « Non ça ne l'est pas ! » affirma-t-il en rapprochant la boite devant elle

- « Je suis sûr que ça l'est ! »

- « J'en ai plus que les moyens donc je n'accepte pas cette raison ! »

- « Je ne le mérite pas... »

- « Ce n'est pas grand chose comparé à tout ce que tu fais pour moi, tu m'as préparé tous les jours des bentos et tu as pris soin de moi tout le temps où j'étais blessé… donc tu le mérites largement... autre chose ? »

- « Je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est trop ! » insista-t-elle en repoussant encore la boite.

- « Je les ai choisi exprès pour toi, pour qu'elles soient assorties à ton collier... »

- « Mais... » répondit-elle la lèvre tremblante

- « Tss ! » la coupa-t-il pour la faire taire « ... n'ajoute rien, tu me briserais le cœur... accepte ! » Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue tout en lui posant dans la main la petite boite et en refermant délicatement ses doigts dessus. « Merci ! » conclu-t-il en se redressant.

Soit il devenait meilleur à chaque cadeau pour le lui faire accepter, soit elle commençait à s'habituer et opposait moins de résistance.

Elle regarda la petite boite qu'il lui avait glissé dans les mains. Elle avait envie de crier, de taper du poing, de le secouer dans tous les sens. Il venait encore de lui faire accepter un cadeau hors de prix et en plus il se permettait de lui sourire innocemment. _Ah ! Diable d'homme ! Et Diable de sourire qui lui faisait tourner la tête ! Il ne faisait vraiment que ce qui lui plaisait... _

- « Non... je ne peux pas accepter ! Rends-les... je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles ton argent dans des cadeaux futiles. » Elle reposa la boite sur la table.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit Kyoko... si je te choisi quelque chose, je ne veux que personne d'autre que toi ne les porte. Donc si tu n'en veux pas... jettes-les! » énonça-t-il calmement avec le plus grand détachement.

_Oh le coup bas ! Il sait que je ne pourrais jamais jeter un de ses cadeaux à la poubelle. Grr ! _

- « Mais ce n'est pas juste... tu m'as offert pleins de cadeaux beaucoup trop cher et je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille ! »

- « Je n'ai besoin de rien en retour... que tu les acceptes me rend suffisamment heureux ! »

- « Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour te remercier ? »

- « Hmm... j'ai bien une idée... » marmonna-t-il avec un sourire tout en prenant les fines boucles d'oreilles pour les lui mettre._ Humm ! ces petits lobes d'oreilles... Il avait même des tas d'idées..._

**MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu ;) (je confirme ma réputation de sadique)**

MERCI A TOUTES MES FIDELES LECTRICES ET COMMENTEUSES

MERCI! Inukag9, SongMelody, Kit-su, Flower black, Etoile-lead-sama, YukiUlove

Trés cher "Fan": je suis trés heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu étais fâché ou que tu avais abandonné ta lecture... Bonne année à toi aussi

Little S: je n'ai pas su te répondre sur ton blog, mais je te remercie de ton comm... il me touche énormément


	48. Chapter 48

**Chap 48 :**

La respiration lente, le confort des délicats draps en coton, la chaleur agréable s'entourant autour d'elle. Elle s'étira paresseusement avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement en réalisant que la douce source de chaleur la serrait un peu plus. Elle avait failli oublier une seconde qu'elle s'était endormie avec lui. Il était vraiment capable de lui faire accepter n'importe quoi!

Elle regarda amoureusement son visage endormi. Il était si beau avec ses mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux et cette expression d'enfant innocent. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de dormir avec lui?

_Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à argumenter contre lui ?… parce qu'il avait injustement utilisé le truc des yeux de petits chiots abandonnés que lui faisait Cain ?… parce qu'il … parce qu'il était trop beau en fin de compte! Trop injuste! Un seul de ses sourires et paff, elle lui cédait sur tout! _

Elle tombait en pleine décadence. C'était vraiment contraire aux bonnes mœurs que de dormir avec un homme alors qu'il n'était pas encore votre mari. Mais d'un côté elle avait déjà dormi avec lui avant, la seule chose qui changeait était qu'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant. De toute façon, elle ne craignait rien. Elle n'était certainement pas assez attirante pour susciter chez lui du désir si elle n'était pas Natsu, parce que dès que le personnage de Natsu l'avait quitté, il s'était immédiatement écarté d'elle et l'avait traité à nouveau comme une enfant.

_Il dit m'aimer… Hmmm, je dirais plutôt qu'il m'aime bien et qu'il s'est intéressé à moi pour prolonger l'effet de notre relation Cain-Setsu… Bon c'est vrai qu'il m'embrasse plutôt passionnément, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui me monte la tête avec parce que je suis bouleversée d'embrasser l'homme que j'aime? _

Elle entendit dans sa tête ses mots « elle est si jeune et innocente ». Elle était une petite fille pour lui. Était-ce bien raisonnable de continuer à sortir avec lui? Après tout il était un homme qui devait désirer des femmes plus mâtures et prêtes à avoir des rapports sexuels hors mariage. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à franchir le pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre des longs jours heureux avec lui pour le restant de sa vie. Il n'allait pas tarder à se détourner d'elle comme toutes les personnes qu'elle eut aimé dans sa vie. Elle ne le méritait pas. Personne ne l'aimait, ni sa mère pour qui elle avait essayé d'être la meilleure, ni Sho à qui elle avait tout donné… alors lui! L'homme le plus sexy du Japon! Cet acteur incroyablement talentueux! Cet homme au-dessus de tous les autres ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aimer. _Tu es bien trop beau pour rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi indigne que moi._

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et s'enivra de son parfum d'homme. _Si troublant!_ Elle se sentit rougir furieusement et ria silencieusement. Elle dormait avec Ren Tsuruga! Comment était-ce possible? _N'empêche que… je me sens bien dans ses bras, je dois avouer qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus agréable au monde._

Il s'agita, s'étirant un peu à son tour, et ouvrit péniblement un œil. Dormir avec Kyoko était incontestablement merveilleux, mais ses lentilles n'étaient définitivement pas faites pour être portées pendant les phases de sommeil. Il cligna des paupières et sourit dès que sa vue s'ajusta. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux d'ambre, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et elle semblait si fragile pelotonnée contre lui.

- « Bonjour » murmura-il la voix encore endormie tout en embrassant doucement sa tempe. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en lui souriant avec un air angélique.

_Pfff ! Qui a monté le chauffage ? Il fait une de ces chaleurs soudain !_ .. Cerise ?... Cramoisi ?... Carmin ?... Il faudrait bientôt inventer une appellation supplémentaire pour les autres teintes de rouges que ses joues atteignaient. _Ce maudit sourire !_ Elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de lui. _Ça devrait être interdit d'être si mignon dès le réveil !_ Un sourire niait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ça y est, elle était contaminée ! Un de ses démons agonisant utilisa ses dernières forces pour lui donner un coup sur la tête pour lui réactiver le cerveau. _Mama ! Sauves nous ! Fuies ! _Elle cligna des paupières et effaça son air d'idiote amoureuse.

- « Umm.. Bonjour Ren-san » elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, _qu'est ce que je fais encore blottie contre lui ? Il doit penser que je profite de la situation... _« ..euh...umm... » _Kyoko fait fonctionner ton cerveau et vite !_ Elle se colla un sourire commercial « Je vais aller te préparer le petit-déjeuner ! » proposa-t-elle abruptement tout en s'arrachant à ses bras et en bondissant hors du lit.

- « Kyo...ko »

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle traversait la chambre en tenant maladroitement d'une main le short bien trop grand qu'il lui avait passé car elle ne voulait pas dormir avec lui en ne portant qu'un tee-shirt. Il resta la regarder silencieusement. '_Que faisait-elle ?'_ Se demanda-t-il en la voyant se tromper de porte et entrer dans son dressing. La jeune femme visiblement troublée ressortie aussitôt en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles et quitta enfin la pièce. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et il étouffa un rire dès que la porte de la chambre se referma. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, elle regarda la porte fermé de la chambre, puis se tapa la tête contre le mur le plus proche. _Il a dû me prendre pour une idiote ! Je n'ai pas regardé, je voulais juste partir au plus vite... J'ai vu une porte et je suis entrée... pourquoi suis-je allée dans son dressing ?_ Elle se répéta mentalement entre chaque coup : _Kyoko réactive ton cerveau !_

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer d'avoir sur elle ce genre de réaction. _A moins que ?..._ Il baissa les yeux et grogna. Il était en pleine érection matinale. _Elle a dû penser que j'allais lui sauter dessus._ Il poussa le drap sur le côté et parti à la salle de bain. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'enlever ses lentilles pour reposer ses yeux. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se plaqua un sourire.

- « Hey Kyoko... tu veux que je te dise un petit secret ? Je suis 'Corn' le soit-disant prince des fées ! » Il secoua la tête en grognant. Elle allait le hair s'il lui disait ça. Il essaya à nouveau en se collant encore son fameux sourire. « Hey mon amour !... et si je te disais que mon nom est Hizuri K... » Il s'interrompit en entendant frapper à la porte.

- « Umm... Ren-san tu préfères un petit-déjeuner japonais ou occidental ? » demanda-t-elle de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

- « Comme tu veux... »

- « Ren-san ! »

- « Ok !...umm... Japonais ! »

Elle partie et il se retourna à nouveau vers son reflet.

- « Je ne peux pas tout gâcher maintenant à lui dire ma vraie identité... je serais sinon obligé de lui dire tout le reste de l'histoire et je ne veux pas la perdre... pas maintenant qu'on est enfin ensemble »

Le temps qu'il la rejoigne à la cuisine, elle avait déjà fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne portait plus que son tee-shirt, son short étant soigneusement posé sur une chaise. Elle avait certainement dû l'abandonner car elle ne pouvait pas le tenir et cuisiner en même temps. Adossé au mur de la cuisine, il resta l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. La vue sur ses jambes était très agréable et sa tenue générale suscitait une foule de fantasme. Sa chevelure un peu ébouriffée comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour, la façon dont son tee-shirt trop large retombait découvrant une de ses épaules. Oh oui, il avait rêvé toute la nuit le lui enlever pour sentir sa peau nue contre lui. Il brisa le flot de ses pensées libidineuses quand elle se tourna vers lui pour lui annoncer que tout était prêt et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'installer. Ils mangèrent ensuite rapidement et il fit la vaisselle le temps qu'elle se prépare à son tour.

Il n'avait pas osé la toucher ou l'embrasser pour ne pas lui faire peur et ce n'est qu'au moment de partir qu'il se permit de lui prendre la main.

- « Je te dépose chez toi ? »

- « Ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre les transports »

- « Viens avec moi... » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle hocha la tête en préférant baisser les yeux plutôt que le regarder. Elle savait que si elle voyait encore son sourire, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de tomber en pleine idiotie amoureuse. Il la guida jusqu'aux ascenseurs sans la relâcher et elle fut étonné de voir qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du sous-sol.

- « Tu prends ta voiture ? »

- « Je n'ai plus besoin de mon attelle... je peux très bien conduire »

- « ... » Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard désapprobateur parla pour elle

- « Le médecin m'a dit que je pouvais recommencer à bouger mon épaule tant que je ne faisais pas de gestes trop violent. » lui assura-t-il pour la détendre.

Il la conduisit après jusqu'à chez elle et insista pour l'attendre et l'accompagner jusqu'à la LME puisqu'il y allait également. Ils arrivèrent donc ensemble dans le grand building où Yashiro les attendait déjà pour récupérer son protégé pour sa longue et terrible journée de travail. Le manager alpagua Ren dès qu'il franchit la porte et sans perdre de temps commença à lui énoncer la liste de ses rendez-vous. Fidèle à lui-même, le jeune acteur écouta avec beaucoup de sérieux son manager. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de sa voiture, il avait adopté un tel détachement qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise comme si elle n'était pas à sa place près de lui. Elle décida de les laisser seul pour ne pas les déranger, mais dès qu'elle s'écarta, il lui attrapa promptement la main.

- « Tu pars ? »

- « huh ? » _Quelle question ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas rester dans ses pattes pendant qu'il travaillait._ « Je voulais essayer de voir Moko-san avant mon cours de technique orale »

- « d'accord... passe une bonne journée alors ! » répondit-il un peu déçu tout en la relâchant.

Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. Il soupira conscient que sa présence était devenue une véritable drogue pour lui. Dire qu'il ne la croiserait pas avant le lendemain, ça lui semblait une éternité.

- « Comment était ton rendez-vous d'hier ? » demanda Yashiro avec des yeux brillant de malice

- « Bien »

- « Juste bien ? Avec tous les arrangements qu'on a dû faire pour te permettre de finir plus tôt... tu ne vas pas te contenter de me répondre juste ''Bien'' ? »

Ren lui fit d'un splendide sourire commercial, il fit même apparaître des fleurs autour de lui.

_Comment fait-il ça ? D'où sortent ces fleurs ?... Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours ! _

- « J'ai compris ! Tu ne me diras rien » grogna le manager « Allons-y de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps de parler... nous avons une journée abominablement chargée pour compenser ta soirée d'hier »

- « Merci d'avoir tout réorganiser ! » dit-il d'une voix douce

- « Pas besoin de me remercier ! » _Tu n'as l'air heureux que lorsqu'elle est là, comment aurais-je pu refuser de te libérer pour que tu passe ta soirée avec elle ?_

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point elles me font plaisir!**

**MERCI!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chap 49**

La jeune femme leur fit un geste de la main et parti directement en direction de la salle de repos de la section Love Me pour retrouver sa meilleure amie. Moko était assise à la table de travail en train de trier des papiers. Kyoko lui bondit dessus, mais surprise de la voir Kanae n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'assaut. Elle se débattit pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de son amie.

- « Mo ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Lâche-moi ! »

- « Moko-san ! Je suis venue te voir voyons » dit elle tout en s'installant à côté de la belle brune et lui prenant une partie de la pile de papier pour l'aider à accomplir sa tâche.

- « Je pensais que tu serais avec tu sais qui »

- « Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec lui... déjà que je passe le voir souvent sur ses différents jobs... »

- « D'un autre côte, je crois bien que ton copain passe son temps au travail, alors si tu ne le vois pas quand il bosse, tu ne le vois pas du tout ! »

- « Non ce n'est pas vrai, hier il a fini tôt et on a dîner ensemble »

- « Ha ? Vous avez eu un rendez-vous ? Vous êtes parti où ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse en voyant les yeux brillants de Kyoko et son sourire niais

- « On a mangé chez lui. » avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres « Et ? »

- « Et... rien du tout » menti-t-elle

Kanae gloussa devant la tête de son amie.

- « Kyoko... le ton était correct, mais il faut que tu travailles tes expressions faciales si tu envisage de me mentir. Tu as le visage en feux et les yeux qui brillent ! »

- « Ah ? » _Note pour plus tard, faire le vide dans ma tête quand quelqu'un parle de Ren_

- « Alors ? »

- « … »

- « Kyoko ! »

- « Je suis amoureuse... » annonça-t-elle sur un ton de fin du monde avec une expression de profonde dépression.

- « huh ? Maintenant il y a un décalage total entre le sens de tes mots et le ton, sans oublier que ton expression faciale est également déphasé... alors pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, je le sais... mais je pensais que tu t'étais faite à cette idée »

- « nan ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Vraiment beaucoup ! Beaucoup trop! »

- « et ? »

- « Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'aimer plus ! C'est comme s'il y avait une source intarissable d'amour qui s'était ouverte dans mon cœur desséché... mais tout est de sa faute ! Il n'arrête pas de faire des choses qui me bouleversent... et quand il me sourit, pas son sourire commercial qu'il utilise pour le travail, son vrai sourire... je perds complètement les pédales ! »

- « Umm... oui bon... tu es amoureuse... » constata-t-elle

- « Tu ne comprends pas... je suis finie... je vais me casser en milles morceaux quand il me quittera ! »

- « Mo ! Arrête avec ces histoires de « il va me quitter » ! qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu pense qu'il va faire ça ? Il a sous-entendu des choses ? »

- « Il ne me l'a pas dit directement... enfin si.. il l'a dit à Bo... »

- « Il a dit quoi ? »

- « Que je ne suis qu'une gamine et qu'il n'est jamais resté longtemps avec une fille... en gros, je ne le mérite pas et il pense déjà à me quitter ! » pleurnicha la jeune fille sur l'épaule de son amie

- « Oh le bâtard ! » concéda Kanae en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

- « Non, il n'est pas méchant, je le comprend, il veut juste quelqu'un de plus mâture... »

- « Il est stupide ! Après tout ce temps passé à te courir après... » Kanae caressa d'une main amicale la tête posée sur son épaule pour calmer les larmes de la jeune fille et remarqua ses boucles d'oreilles « Attends... dis-moi... euh.. ces boucles... tu les a eu où ? » _On dirait les même pierres que sa princesse Rosa, un truc abominablement cher._

- « Ren-san me les a offert hier »

- « Je retire ce que j'ai dis à son sujet... c'est toi qui est stupide ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Tu crois qu'un gars offre des bijoux hors de prix à une fille qu'il envisage de quitter ? »

- « euh... non... mais... »

_- _« a moins qu'il ait fait tout ça juste pour coucher avec toi... ? »

- « Je ne crois pas... Je suis allée le voir en m'aidant du rôle de Natsu qui est bien plus belle et plus mâture que moi... et... c'est vrai qu'il a été plutôt entreprenant... »

- « Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez... ? » la coupa Kanae

- « Non ! impossible ! On n'est pas marié ! » affirma Kyoko avec véhémence.

_'Ouch ! Je crois que je vais presque le plaindre... Il a dû être frustré et s'est sans doute énervé après elle.' _pensa Kanae

- « Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, je suis redevenu moi-même... et là je ne l'intéressais plus... »

- « Reprenons dès le départ... Tu es allé chez lui pour lui préparer à manger... » commença la belle brune

- « non... en fait, il avait déjà tout préparé avant que j'arrive »

- « Il sait cuisiner ? Alors pourquoi tu pars toujours lui faire à manger ? »

- « Haha...Lui ? cuisiner ? C'est bien la seule chose qu'il ne sache pas faire !... il s'est fait livré... mais il a préparé une jolie table » avoua-t-elle rêveuse.

_'Il avait prémédité le repas et le bijoux pour coucher avec elle et il a été désagréable quand elle lui a dit non' _imagina Kanae_._

- « Donc ton copain a tout préparé, il t'a offert le bijoux et après il a essayé de coucher avec toi... »

- « Pas vraiment... Il a préparé tout... Natsu a été séduite par lui et a été assez entreprenante. Il a répondu à ce personnage... Mais dès que je suis redevenue moi-même, il a arrêté et m'a gentiment invité à reprendre le cours normal de notre repas. C'est là qu'il m'a offert les bijoux... tu penses toi aussi que j'aurai dû refuser ? »

_Je ne comprends pas sa logique... et lui est en train de montrer dans mon estime..._

- « Je pense que tu as dû mal interpréter ce qu'il a dit à Bo ! Il est attiré par toi puisqu'il a répondu à Natsu de façon assez explicite à voir ta tête rouge comme une tomate et s'il n'a pas fait tout ça juste pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi... c'est qu'il doit être quand même sérieux dans sa relation avec toi. »_ Dire que je défends cet idiot amoureux de Tsuruga-san qui monopolise ma copine... mais bon si elle est amoureuse de lui, ils seront plus heureux ensemble que séparé._

- « Normal qu'il ne veuille pas coucher avec moi, je suis fade et ennuyeuse... Il n'y a que Natsu qui lui a plu ! »

- « Natsu et toi êtes la même personne, vous avez le même corps... Il n'y a que la façon de se comporter qui change »

- « Je suis quelqu'un d'autres quand je suis Natsu... c'est l'effet magique du maquillage et de princesse Rosa ! »

- « Mo ! Pourquoi j'essaye de te parler... tu es si bizarre ! ça ne sert à rien de parler à un sourd... Viens on va être en retard en cours ! » râla-t-elle en se levant pour partir à leur cours de technique orale.

Kyoko n'arrivait pas à être très attentive pendant tout le cours. Elle retournait dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé avec Ren et ce que lui avait dit Moko-san. C'était comme cette fois-là quand je l'ai provoqué à la soirée de clôture de Dark Moon : (cf. chap 173 du manga)

_Si j'avais été une femme mâture, qui ne pleure pas sur n'importe quoi, qui ne se crispe pas devant une attitude provocante et qui est capable de lui faire face avec un comportement mâture... Après, il n'hésiterai pas à faire quelque chose dont il a envie avec moi. si j'étais restée Natsu, serait-il allé plus loin ? Pourquoi je me sens si déçu qu'il se soit arrêté ? Ah non ! Je ne suis pas déçu... C'est juste que... Il trouble mon esprit... Son corps, sa façon de m'embrasser... Comment trouver la différence entre un prince charmant et un charmant Playboy ? D'un côté, il s'est arrêté, de l'autre il aurait certainement continué si j'étais restée dans le personnage. Alors dans ce cas... qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Je ne veux pas souffrir !_

Comme un zombie, elle se leva de sa place et sortie de la salle de cours, l'esprit tourmenté de questions, le cœur tenaillé par la peur.

- « Mo ! Arrête de tirer cette tête ! » Moko-san attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs du bâtiment « Viens, j'ai une idée de ce qui pourrai te faire changer d'humeur... que dirais-tu d'une glace ? »

Kyoko bascula immédiatement en mode ''happy day'', sa meilleure amie lui proposait d'aller prendre une glace ensemble.

- « Une glace ? Ensemble ? Wouah! » approuva joyeusement la petite rouquine

- « On pourrait même passer l'après-midi à faire du shopping, je dois m'acheter une robe pour une interview pour mon prochain Drama »

- « Du shopping... je serais ravie de te donner mon avis ! Mais avant il faut que je passe chez le comptable de la LME payer mes frais de scolarité pour ce mois-ci »

- « Tu ne les as pas encore réglé ? »

- « J'attendais le paiement de Box-R pour pouvoir le faire » avoua-t-elle penaude.

- « Je t'accompagne et après nous pourrons aller au centre commercial »

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans les bureaux réservés à l'administration. Kyoko s'avança timidement vers le comptable qui ne releva la tête de sa pile de papier que lorsque la jeune fille le salua.

- « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Mademoiselle ? »

- « Hmm je viens payer mes frais de scolarité »

- « Quel nom ? » demanda-t-il imperturbable en ouvrant son tiroir pour chercher le dossier correspondant.

- « Mogami Kyoko »

L'homme tira une pochette en carton et parcouru les dernières pages avec une expression faciale neutre.

- « C'est déjà réglé ! »

- « Euh... vous devez faire une erreur... je suis en retard sur le paiement en fait »

- « Non je vous assure, c'est écrit que tout à déjà été payé depuis une dizaine de jours. »

- « Par QUI ? »

- « Il est écrit ''donateur anonyme'' »

- « ça doit-être une erreur... le donateur devait vouloir payer pour quelqu'un d'autre... Il faut prévenir cette personne pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre »

- « L'ordre de paiement est bien adressé pour Mogami Kyoko... il n'y a pas d'erreur »

- « Vous pouvez rembourser cette personne, je vais me charger de payer mes frais »

- « Je ne peux pas, le donateur est anonyme... »

- « Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote... cette personne a bien laissé une trace de son paiement. Si c'est un chèque ou un virement, il y a son nom dessus et s'il est venu réglé en liquide quelqu'un la vu ! »

- « Je ne peux rien vous dire, la transaction n'a pas été faites à mon niveau... je suis juste habilité à vous dire que tous vos frais sont payés pour l'année »

- « POUR L'ANNEE ? » hurla-t-elle « Impossible ! »

- « Regardez vous-même ! » L'homme tendit le dernier papier du dossier.

- « ARRGGHHH... Il a même payé pour le lycée ! »

Kanae se pencha et jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille.

- « Le document est signé par le président... il doit savoir qui est ton donateur anony...me » Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kyoko fila comme une tornade.

La jeune actrice se présenta devant l'accueil du dernier étage et avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'introduire, Sébastien, le secrétaire particulier du Président, vint la chercher dans le lobby.

- « Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, le président va vous recevoir dans un instant »

- « hmm... Comment saviez-vous que je venais voir le président ? »

- « Le président sait tout ! »

Une pelouse artificielle était posée sur son bureau qu'un petit troupeau de moutons broutaient calmement tandis qu'il s'était assis sur un rondin de bois avec une tenue de berger. Une ambiance apaisante régnait autour de lui et c'est avec un sourire plein de bienfaisance qu'il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret rustique en face de lui.

- « Que puis-je faire pour toi Mogami-kun ? »

Elle avait presque failli oublié l'objet de sa visite en le voyant dans un costume si simple loin des paillette habituelle. Elle toussota un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix et trouver ses mots.

- « Je voulais connaître l'identité du donateur anonyme qui a payé mes frais de scolarité pour le lycée et l'école d'art dramatique » lança-t-elle abruptement

- « Mogami-kun... je regrette de ne pouvoir t'aider, mais le principe de l'anonymat est que l'on ne peut justement pas dévoiler le nom. »

- « Mais... » Elle hésita, posa un doigt sur sa bouche en baissant les yeux avant de reprendre « Pouvez-vous rendre l'argent à mon généreux bienfaiteur... je ne peux pas accepter. »

- « Pourquoi donc ? » Il se leva, épousseta sa tenue en toile de coton usée et tourna autour de la jeune fille en l'étudiant. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter les bienfaits que quelqu'un veut te donner ? » Il posa une main sur la frêle épaule « apprendre à donner de l'amour est une bonne chose que tu as réappris à faire... apprends maintenant à accepter l'amour d'autrui ! »

- « Mais... »

- « Je ne rendrais pas l'argent à ton donateur, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter »

- « Dites-moi au moins Qui est ce, que je puisse rembourser ma dette ! »

- « Il n'y a pas de dettes en amour, il faut donner et recevoir... N'insiste pas plus sur ce sujet, cette personne te voulais juste du bien et s'il a souhaité être anonyme c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de retour » affirma-t-il en la raccompagnant vers la porte.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre, elle s'était retrouvée hors du bureau du président. Elle rouspéta intérieurement, il avait réussi à se défiler habillement en lui servant ses traditionnels couplets fleuris sur l'amour des uns et des autres. Elle tira de sa poche son portable et retrouva le sourire en entendant cette voix familière qu'elle affectionnait tant.

**MERCI BEAUCOUP A CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT... MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES!**

_Merci pour les encouragements... j'espère que la suite vous plaira... j'y travaille dur!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chap 50 :**

Kanae décrocha en voyant que sa jeune amie essayait de l'appeler. Kyoko commença à déblatérer un monologue incompréhensible sur le président et la façon dont il l'avait tourné en bourrique. La belle brune écouta une minute avant de l'interrompre.

- « Rejoins-moi dans le hall, je ne comprends rien à ton histoire, on en parlera de vive voix »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoko arriva par les ascenseurs en affichant un visage de profonde déception.

- « Mo ! Tu m'énerves ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de déprimer de la sorte ? Je ne te comprendrai jamais ! Tu devrais être contente d'être libérer de tes frais de scolarité ! »

- « Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Ce n'est pas correct »

- « Si j'étais à ta place... je m'en ficherai de savoir le pourquoi du comment... » commença Kanae en la traînant hors du building pour se rendre au marchand de glace « Tu n'as aucune raison de refuser et puisque tu ne connais pas son identité tu n'as plus qu'à te réjouir de ce cadeau inespéré »

Elle resta plusieurs minutes silencieuse perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi lui avait-on fait un tel cadeau ? Qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux mécène ? Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce geste de pure générosité qu'elle ne pouvait pas rendre. Lorsqu'elle était petite, on l'avait certes accueilli quand sa mère l'avait abandonnée, mais elle avait toujours travaillé dure au Ryokan en échange. Shotaro, lui, ne lui avait jamais rien donné sans contrepartie... en fait dans ses souvenirs lointains la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main sans attendre un retour était Corn. Il lui avait donné sa pierre magique pour sécher ses larmes, son plus précieux cadeaux... _Corn... le prince des fées !_

- « Moko-san, tu penses que ça peut être ma marraine la bonne fée qui est venue m'aider ? » proposa Kyoko en s'installant avec sa glace à une table dans la petite boutique.

- « Une bonne fée ? Et pourquoi pas un prince charmant tant que tu y es ! » répondit-elle en pouffant de rire. Kyoko afficha une moue boudeuse et Kanae effaça les dernières larmes de son fou rire. « On est dans le monde réel Kyoko ! Ton mécène est quelqu'un fait de chair et de sang... » Kanae se frotta le menton en réfléchissant, elle avait même une petite idée de l'identité de ce fameux donateur. « … il est fort probable que ce soit quelqu'un qui te connaisse bien. Qui savait que tu avais des dettes pour les cours ? »

- « Hmm... Le président... Sawara-san... le comptable... »

- « Non, ça ne peut pas être eux... »

- « Mes propriétaires... toi... »

- « Moi non, mais tes propriétaires ? »

- « Ils m'avaient proposé de m'aider, mais je leur ai dit qu'ils en faisaient déjà assez en me procurant une chambre... »

- « Personne d'autre ? » Demanda la belle brune un peu déçu que ses suppositions soient erronées

- « Je crois que c'est tout ! »

- « Ton petit-ami ne le sait pas par hasard ? Il est riche... il connaît bien le président... » tenta-t-elle avec un dernier espoir.

La mâchoire de Kyoko s'ouvrit en grand. Elle se souvint sa conversation téléphonique avec Ren... une discussion qui datait de moins de deux semaines. Avait-il... ? Pourquoi... ?

- « Il n'aurait pas osé... » commença Kyoko abasourdie

- « Mince ! ça m'arrache la gorge de te dire une chose pareille, mais je crois que tu as tiré le gros lot... épouse-le ! »

- « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Je dis juste qu'il est loin de te quitter ! Te payer tes cours et faire en sortes que tu ne saches pas que c'est lui pour que tu ne puisses pas refuser... c'est quand même une preuve qu'il... » Kanae fut coupé par le bruit du poing de son amie cognant la table.

- « Il m'a bien eu encore ! » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. « mais cette fois ses tours de passe-passe ne marcheront pas ! » Kyoko se leva d'un bond et se courba brièvement en s'excusant avant de partir d'un pas décidé vers la LME.

Kanae soupira et termina sa phrase en regardant la place devenue vide en face d'elle : « une preuve qu'il t'aime ! »

Yashiro-san attendait sur le côté de la scène que son protégé termine son shooting photo et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau à peine descendit-il de l'estrade. Ren bu quelques gorgées et rendit la bouteille à son manager. Il devait se dépêcher de se changer pour la prochaine prise de vue. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers les vestiaires tout en enlevant déjà sa veste pour ne pas perdre de temps tandis que Yashiro remplissait quelques documents avec leur client. Le jeune manager senti son portable vibrer. Il enfila un gant et décrocha avec enthousiasme en s'éloignant.

- « Kyoko-chan ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

[Yashiro-san, excuse-moi de te déranger... est-ce que tu sais vers quelle heure Ren finira son shooting? J'aimerai passer le voir...]

- « Il est en pause... passe ! » _On va être en retard, mais je pense que Ren sera tellement content de la voir avant que l'on décolle pour Hokkaido._

[Merci Yashiro-san!]

La jeune femme arriva en courant moins de cinq minutes après. Le jeune manager lui indiqua l'emplacement des vestiaires avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles en pensant à la tête que ferait son protégé. Kyoko, encore essoufflée toqua à la porte et attendit d'être invité par la voix grave du bel acteur. Il terminait de lacer ses chaussures quand elle entra. Il pensait que c'était Yashiro qui venait le chercher et surpris par cette heureuse apparition, son visage bascula dans une pure expression de bonheur avec un irradiant sourire surpuissant. Les démons de Kyoko, rage et colère, qui l'avaient portée jusqu'ici se cachèrent derrière elle pour essayer de survivre à la lumière divine qui les brûlait et elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures pour ne pas fondre devant lui.

- « Excuse-moi... je ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Non... tu ne me déranges jamais... que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en se redressant et en lissant son pantalon.

- « Euh... J'aurai en fait une question à te poser... » commença-t-elle timidement en gardant les yeux baissés tout en avançant vers lui.

- « huh ? Laquelle ? »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux malgré le risque que ça représentait d'affronter son sourire.

- « Est ce que c'est toi... ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre « Est-ce que c'est toi qui a payer mes frais de scolarité ? »

Il hésita. Devait-il nier en bloc ou juste admettre la vérité ? _Diable de président ! Il n'avait pas longtemps garder sa langue._

- « Quel est le problème ? »

Son visage prit une expression de Mio et elle le fusilla du regard.

- « Comment as tu pu faire ça ? »

- « Que me reproches tu ? »

- « C'est toi !... C'est toi l'anonyme mécène ! Avoue-le ! » grogna-t-elle irradiant de colère « Je sais que c'est toi, n'essaie pas de me le cacher ! »

- « Quel mal y a t-il a cela ? » rétorqua-t-il impassible

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû! Ce n'est pas correct ! Tu as essayé de me piéger en faisant une donation anonyme »

- « Correct ? » Répéta-t-il avec une intonation si sérieuse et grave qu'elle lui en donna des frissons. Prise de peur, elle allait reculer lorsque d'un geste rapide, il se pencha vers elle pour être au niveau de ses yeux la figeant sur place. « Ce qui n'est pas correct est que tu refuses systématiquement tous les cadeaux que je te fais... Ce qui n'est pas correct est que je doive me cacher pour faire la moindre chose pour toi... Ce qui n'est pas correct est que... »' _je doive me cacher pour t'aimer.'_ Elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et de le supplier de lui pardonner son impudence. Sa respiration haletante trahissait sa peur, il avait l'impression de voir devant lui un petit écureuil terrorisé. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha dans un souffle :« Comment vois-tu notre relation Kyoko ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? Me considères-tu comme ton petit-ami ? »

- « Ren-san... » dit-elle en retenant sa respiration. Elle était incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. _Qu'allait-il lui dire ?_ Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine a tel point qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- « Réponds-moi ? » lança-t-il rouvrant ses paupières et en la fixant dans le fond de l'âme avec dans les yeux un curieux mélange de profonde tristesse et d'espoir.

- « Oui... Oui, si tu le veux toujours » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre angoissée à l'idée qu'il veuille rompre. Il soupira de soulagement et colla son front au sien avec tendresse.

- « Alors c'est mon rôle ! C'est mon droit ! C'est mon devoir et mon plaisir de prendre soin de toi ! » Il l'embrassa a pleine bouche jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. _Cette semaine sans elle va me sembler interminable._

_Seigneur ! Dieu tout puissant ! Anges du ciel et Démons des enfers ! Mais d'où vient cet homme ? _Un véritable court-circuit s'était produit dans son cerveau. Il venait d'effacer complètement de sa mémoire l'objet de sa visite et elle n'avait pu que rester le regarder béatement repartir vers le studio pour reprendre sa séance photo.

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... MERCI MERCI A MES FIDELES LECTRICES ET SUPPORTRICES...**

_Si j'ai réussi à en écrire autant jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est grace à vous! Vous êtes ma motivation! MERCI_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chap 51 :**

Il n'était parti que depuis une semaine, mais il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés. Heureusement que son programme avait été plutôt chargé et que son esprit avait été suffisamment occupé pour ne pas rester se tourmenter trop longtemps. Que faisait-elle ? Lui manquait-elle ? Dire qu'elle avait revu cet 'Endo-san' !_ Depuis quand suis-je devenu jaloux ?... Arrghhh ! J'aurais dû demander à Yashiro-san de rester veiller sur elle._ Il empaquetait rapidement son sac, dans quelques heures il serait à nouveau à Tokyo. Avait-il un jour été aussi pressé de retourner dans cette ville ? Il tira sur la fermeture éclair de son sac et enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête. D'un geste vif, il balança son bagage sur son épaule et descendit dans le hall rejoindre son manager.

Kyoko écouta son message répondeur pour la énième fois pendant sa pause. Il rentrait ce soir et lui proposait de la voir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait fait que rêver de lui toute la semaine. Elle frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir et de peur à l'idée que ces derniers jours hors de Tokyo lui ai fait recouvrir la raison. Cette semaine lui avait paru interminable, une semaine pleine d'espoir et d'appréhension, une semaine pleine de désirs et de doutes. Comment en était-elle arrivée à ce point ? Toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de lui, son cerveau rassemblait avec délectation les souvenirs brûlant de leurs rencontres pour lui rendre avec fidélité chaque détail de sa personne, sa peau, ses gestes, son regard. Depuis quand se mettait-elle à avoir des songes aussi torride ? Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées sinon elle aurait été morte de honte devant l'indécence des images qui se bousculaient dans son crane. Elle secoua vivement la tête en rangeant son téléphone. Sa voix la bouleversait à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Elle souffla un grand coup pour se concentrer et laisser Natsu reprendre possession d'elle. La charismatique étudiante réajusta le col de sa chemise et sourit sensuellement à son reflet. _Si j'étais Natsu ce soir, que se passerait-il ?_ L'actrice rejoignit le set pour la scène suivante, elle devait essayer de boucler au plus vite le tournage, son avion atterrirait dans moins d'une heure et Natsu ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Les scènes s'enchaînèrent donc pendant plus de deux heures sans la moindre pauses.

Finalement, Natsu alla s'installer à sa table de classe. Assise légèrement de travers, la tête reposant sur sa main, elle affichait une expression de profond ennui. Elle se redressa et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à un camarade de classe. Elle se leva et de sa démarche féline avança vers le jeune homme. Elle se tenait droite en face de lui tandis que sa main frôlait le tissu de sa chemise en partant de l'extrémité de son épaule jusqu'à son col. L'étudiant était pétrifié dans un mélange de désir et de crainte face à la séduisante leader rebelle. Natsu agrippa sa cravate et le tira vers elle, rapprochant ainsi son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil toujours autant paralysé et Natsu fut déçu de ne pas trouver un joueur à la hauteur de l'empereur de la nuit en face d'elle. Elle le rejeta en arrière avec dédain et lui ordonna d'une voix froide « Fais quelque chose ! »

- « Qu-quoi ? » bégaya le jeune homme encore troublé

- « Trouves ! Tu as 10 secondes ! » Son regard oscilla entre le jeune homme et sa potentielle victime.

- « Tu veux que... ? »

- « 9 ! »

- « Je ne peux pas ! »

- « 8 ! » elle le fixa intensément dans les yeux « 7 ! »

- « Ok ! » Il se leva en serrant ses poings et se dirigea vers l'étudiant désigner. Natsu esquissa un sourire machiavélique et se détourna de la scène avec désinvolture.

-« COUPEZ ! » hurla le directeur « C'est parfait pour ce soir ! Nous reprendrons la suite demain matin... Reposez-vous bien ! »

Elle quitta immédiatement le personnage de Natsu et se dépêcha de retourner aux vestiaires pour se changer. Les autres actrices qui n'avaient pas eu a tourner la dernière scène avaient déjà presque fini de se changer et lui proposèrent de l'attendre pour aller dîner ensemble. Elle stoppa sa main à mi-chemin pour ouvrir son casier et adressa à ses collègues un radieux sourire tout en refusant poliment quand celles-ci insistèrent pour qu'elle vienne. C'est qu'à force d'être exposé au sourire mielleux de Ren, elle avait fini par apprendre à le copier pour se sortir de situation délicate. Après tout, elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire qu'elle devait aller voir Tsuruga Ren ce soir et ce sourire était la meilleur arme pour contourner les questions. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle enfila sa tenue normale et enfourcha son vélo pour se rendre chez lui. _S'il me voyait sur mon vélo, il serait sans doute furieux, mais je n'avais pas pensé que je le verrai ce soir._ Il ne devait rentrer que demain en théorie et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à faire un saut par le Daruyama, puis dépenser de l'argent inutilement pour un taxi. En pédalant comme une forcenée, elle arriva rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de Ren et sonna à la porte. Une minute passa, deux, trois, sans que rien ne se produise. Elle retenta l'expérience une autre fois avant de se demander s'il n'était pas encore au travail. Elle essaya d'abord de l'appeler en vain et se décida à appeler Yashiro pour savoir s'il terminerait tard.

- « Bonsoir Yashiro-san... excuse-moi de te déranger... umm... je voulais te demander à quelle heure fini Ren-san ce soir ? »

[Il ne t'a pas appelé ? Il ne travaille pas ce soir, il est déjà chez lui.]

- « Il ne t'a pas dit s'il sortait ? »

[Je t'assure qu'il est chez lui.] _Il est même impatient de te voir, on aurait dit un drogué qui allait avoir droit à un shoot._

- « Il ne répond pas, il doit déjà dormir, je paris que ça semaine a été éreintante... je viendrai vous apporter des bentos demain midi si ça ne vous dérange pas ! »

[ Nooonn !] Il toussota en se rendant compte qu'il venait de crier et reprit un ton plus poser pour continuer [Monte le voir, il t'attend!]

- « Mais... »

[Montes!] insista-t-il et au fond, elle était elle-aussi tellement impatiente de le voir qu'elle obéit à l'ordre du manager.

Elle glissa sa carte magnétique dans la serrure de son appartement et l'appela en entrant. Elle enfila les chaussons qu'il avait prit pour elle et avança vers le salon. Une lumière était allumé ce qui lui fit penser qu'il s'était peut-être encore endormi sur son canapé, mais trouva la pièce complètement vide. Elle était sur le point de repartir quand elle remarqua la rose posée sur la table. Elle sourit en se demandant si c'était pour elle et se rapprocha de la jolie fleur pour lire le petit mot qui était à côté.

_'Je suis au dernier étage de l'immeuble, viens me chercher dès que tu arrives ! Ps : Ta clé te donne accès à cet étage'_.

Elle senti le léger parfum de la rose et la reposa sur la table avant de quitter l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, elle regarda les étages défiler sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement qu'elle se rapprochait du lieu où il se trouvait. Sa main trembla légèrement en enfonçant dans la fente la carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte. Dès qu'elle franchit le sas, elle fut estomaqué de découvrir que l'immeuble de Ren possédait également un lieu comme celui-ci. D'un autre côté l'immeuble de Ren possédait son propre supermarché, alors une salle de sport grand standing n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Une charmante demoiselle vint immédiatement l'accueillir en pensant avoir à faire à une nouvelle locataire.

- « Bonjour Madame, c'est votre première visite parmi nous ? Permettez-moi de vous proposer de vous montrer les différentes activités dont dispose le complexe »

- « Euh... eh bien... c'est très gentil... je ne voudrai pas vous déranger... en fait, je suis à la recherche d'un ami qui m'a dit de le retrouver ici »

- « Ah ? Qui est-ce ? »

- « Tsuruga Ren ! »

- « Bien sûr ! Il m'a informé qu'il attendait de la visite. Vous le trouverez juste au bout de ce couloir. »

Kyoko changea ses chaussures et se rendit directement à l'endroit indiqué. Elle avait envie de sautiller de joie. Il était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle poussa le grand battant de bois et se trouva face à une énorme piscine. Tout était calme. La pièce semblait complètement déserte. Sa bonne humeur s'effaça un peu déçu de ne pas le trouver. Il avait peut être terminé... mais elle repéra une serviette abandonnée sur une chaise. _Sa serviette ?_ Elle s'en rapprocha doucement quand il surgit de sous les flots comme dans un ralenti. Sa tête jaillit des eaux calmes suivit de son corps à la musculature solide. Les gouttelettes volaient autour de lui, sur lui. L'eau glissait sur sa peau nue. Sa mâchoire se décrocha malgré elle à la vue de cet homme... abominablement sexy ! Sa chevelure plaquée en arrière laissait apparaître ses grands yeux en amandes et soulignait la forme remarquable de son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire illumina la pièce l'éblouissant comme un soleil dès qu'il la vit. D'un geste vif, il bondit hors de l'eau pour la rejoindre. L'eau ruissela joueuse suivant les lignes de ses muscles saillants suggérant la force et la puissance de ce corps trop parfait. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, déviant le cheminement des gouttes à chaque mouvement. Éros sortait des flots révélant sa virilité suggéré dans un boxer de bain se collant à lui comme une seconde peau. Elle n'avait aucune défense, elle était vaincue d'avance comme déjà frappé par la foudre.

Il attrapa la serviette juste derrière elle et se tamponna le visage avant de tendre les lèvres vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, fascinée par sa vision et ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Son corps trop beau...ce trop plein de désir qui la tourmentait depuis des jours... son sourire... et lui si proche, elle porta rapidement ses mains à son visage pour masquer son nez qui saignait et il explosa de rire en épongeant son hémorragie de sa serviette.

- « Quel effet ! Puis-je interpréter ça comme signifiant que tu es contente de me voir ? » demanda-t-il tout en riant.

Prise au dépourvue par la trahison de son corps, elle ne sut pas comment cacher son embarras et sur-réagit en le poussant loin d'elle. Il bascula en arrière et atterrit à nouveau dans l'eau. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'accroupit sur le rebord et s'excusa dès qu'il émergea.

- « Excuse-moi Ren- saaannnn ! » fini-t-elle en criant pendant qu'elle se faisait tirer dans l'eau à son tour.

Elle se débattit et ressortit la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un sourire joueur.

- « Tu es trop méchant ! Je venais m'excuser et tu m'as jeté toute habillée dans l'eau ! Maintenant mes vêtements sont trempés ! » bouda-t-elle

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la coinçant contre le rebord et l'encadrant de ses bras. Il posa sur elle un regard coquin.

- « S'ils sont mouillés... il faut les enlever » lui susurra-t-il sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille.

Son cœur tambourina violemment dans sa poitrine en réalisant leur proximité. Son corps presque nu contre le sien. Elle dégluti en affrontant son regard d'empereur de la nuit. Elle avait peur... pas de lui... mais d'elle. _Si sexy ! Ces lèvres... j'ai tellement envie de les embrasser._ Mortifiée par les pensées qui lui trottait dans la tête, elle se figea comme un bloc de ciment oubliant complètement de nager et coula à pic. Il la rattrapa immédiatement à peine la vit-il disparaître sous l'eau. Inquiet face à ce soudain malaise il se demanda si son saignement de nez n'était pas lié à un problème de santé plutôt qu'à l'effet qu'il avait espérer lui avoir fait. Après tout, il s'agissait de Kyoko et ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était résigné face à son indifférence. Il la remonta et la sortie de l'eau en la collant contre lui.

_Son corps ! Un démon tentateur ! Cet homme était dangereux !_

Elle n'osa pas bouger, si elle avait eu un tant soit peu de courage, elle l'aurait embrassé sans attendre. Elle était tellement collé à lui qu'elle se demandait s'il ne percevait pas le martèlement de son cœur tant il était fort. Il la porta jusqu'au banc et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle baissait les yeux pour qu'il ne devine pas le tumulte de ses sentiments. Il posa sa main tiède sur la sienne et la pressa doucement.

Sa voix ne lui apparut guère plus qu'un langoureux murmure quand il souffla son nom : « Kyoko... » et tout son corps en trembla s'embrassant de désir.

**MERCI POUR TOUS VOS COMMS! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre répond en partie à vos attentes **

MERCI INFINIMENT inukag9, Fan, Etoile-Lead-Sama , MelodySong, Kit-su, YukiULove, kitt-chan pour leurs fidélités sans faille et leurs soutients chaleureux

MERCI beaucoup également à Suzy, Mirella et mes nouvelles lectrices qui m'encouragent énormément!

Chacun de vos messages et une dose de courage pour que je continue à travailler dur sur cette fic. MERCI!


	52. Chapter 52

_**Fin du Chap 51:**_

_Il la porta jusqu'au banc et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle baissait les yeux pour qu'il ne devine pas le tumulte de ses sentiments. Il posa sa main tiède sur la sienne et la pressa doucement._

_Sa voix ne lui apparut guère plus qu'un langoureux murmure quand il souffla son nom : « Kyoko... » et tout son corps en trembla s'embrassant de désir._

**Chap 52 :**

_Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! Ne me regarde pas du tout ! Je vais mourir !_

Elle retenait son souffle en tremblant malgré elle.

- « Kyoko, Est ce que ça va ? es-tu malade ? As-tu de la fièvre ? » Il l'enroula dans sa serviette pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Elle cligna des yeux en sentant sa main se poser sur son front et son visage devint incroyablement rouge.

_Ne me touche pas ! Je vais devenir folle !_

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse, incapable de parler sans laisser échapper un honteux gémissement, et s'écarta un peu pour échapper à ce contact qui la bouleversait.

- « Attends-moi une seconde, je reviens tout de suite »

Il se leva promptement et elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse. _Oh mon D... ! Je suis folle ! Il me rend complètement folle ! Qu'est ce qui me prend de le regarder de la sorte ?_ _Arrrgghhhh ! Il a sûrement remarqué que je le regardais... honte à moi ! _Elle hurla intérieurement tout en se roulant par terre. Puis elle sauta sur le banc et reprit sa place à peine entendit-elle le bruit de la porte. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à revenir ! Mais elle souffla de soulagement en le voyant habillé. Il la rejoignit d'un pas rapide et elle lui sourit embarrassée.

- « Allons-y ! » annonça-t-il en passant son bras derrière ses genoux et la soulevant d'un geste souple.

- « EH ? » Cria-t-elle en se rigidifiant. _Attends une minute ! Il ne va pas me porter alors qu'il ne devrait pas forcer sur son épaule... ? _« Repose-moi ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »

- « Mon bras va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas !...Tu risques d'avoir des vertiges avec la fièvre alors je te ramène à la maison ! »

Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle était malade ? C'est vrai que la seule fois qu'il avait été malade, il avait été incapable de reconnaître les symptômes. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il se trompait ? Si elle le faisait, il se douterait alors de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. '_Comme c'est embarrassant !' _Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser forcer sur son épaule.

- « Attends ! Ren-san... repose-moi ! Je peux très bien marcher ! Je vais bien » Elle gigota pour descendre en voyant qu'il continuait d'avancer. « repose-moi ! Que dirais les gens s'il te voyait me porter comme ça ? » tenta-t-elle

- « Kyoko, je me fiche des gens ! Je ne vais pas te laisser marcher alors que tu risques un étourdissement ! » il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui rétorqua d'un ton plus âpre « Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas à te faire du soucis d'être vu avec moi, il n'y a personne ici à par nous à cette heure ! »

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle et la scruta quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- « Je ne suis pas très bon pour savoir quoi faire quand on est malade... alors il va falloir que tu m'aiguilles ! On va commencer par te réchauffer, je pense que c'est la première chose à faire, après tu me diras quels médicaments te chercher... » annonça-t-il tout en se levant pour aller faire couler un bain.

- « ça va aller Ren-san... ne te dérange pas... je n'ai rien de grave ! » _Juste des bouffées de chaleurs à cause de toi !_

- « C'est toujours toi qui prend soin de moi dès que je vais mal... ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tomber alors que tu es fébrile »

- « Ren-san ! Je n'ai rien ! » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa salle de bain.

- « Une minute... j'arrive ! »

Il revint quelques minutes après, torse nu, et elle ne put empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer en le voyant revenir dans cette tenue. Il posa sa main sur son front pour essayer de voir si elle avait encore de la fièvre et une vague de chaleur l'envahie créant ainsi des symptômes fictifs.

- « Je ne suis pas médecin... mais je pense que tu as un peu de fièvre... »

Gênée de s'être fait surprendre, elle n'osa pas le contredire. Il la souleva à nouveau et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. La baignoire finissait de se remplir quand il la reposa au sol et qu'il lui enleva la serviette de bain dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais Ren-san ? » demanda-t-elle particulièrement embarrassée

- « Je n'enlève que ta serviette »

- « Oui... mais euh...Tu... »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas... on gardera nos vêtements ! » annonça-t-il tout en la soulevant dans ses bras.

- « on ? … Ren-saaaannnnn ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et s'installa dans l'eau chaude en la gardant contre lui.

- « Tu as eu un malaise dans l'eau tout à l'heure... » il l'embrassa sur la tempe en resserrant tendrement ses bras autour d'elle. « Je ne suis là qu'au cas où tu en aurais un autre »

Un malaise ? Ne se rendait-il pas compter qu'il allait lui en causer un autre ? Elle sentait déjà sa tête tourner comme si elle était dans des montagnes russes et son cœur menaçait de lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. _Cet homme !_

Ren la tenait serrée contre lui, leurs corps moulés l'un contre l'autre. Si elle n'avait pas été ''malade'', son esprit aurait sûrement vagabondé vers des idées lubriques. Inquiet pour elle, il se contentait juste de l'observer pour vérifier son état et posait de temps en temps de chastes baisers sur ses tempes et ses joues. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux n'osent entamer la conversation. Ils se sentaient à la fois tellement bien ensemble et complètement maladroit dans cette situation. Quand le bain commença à refroidir un peu, Ren l'aida à sortir de l'eau et lui tendit une serviette.

- « Je te laisse te sécher... Je serai à côté. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu te sens mal ! »

Elle hocha juste la tête et il lui laissa l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'elle se déshabille.

Elle défie un à un les boutons de son chemisier tout en étant perdue dans ses rêveries. Elle venait de prendre un bain avec Ren. Comment avait-elle pu accepter une chose pareille ? D'un autre côté, il avait été parfaitement correct. Elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance et il faisait tout pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle rigola doucement en se disant qu'il était totalement ignorant de tout ce qui avait trait à la maladie. Peut-être pouvait-elle jouer un peu la comédie pour se faire dorloter ? Il aimait tellement être choyer par lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle, hélas, elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Elle entoura donc la serviette autour de son corps et entrouvrit timidement la porte.

- « Ren-san... » l'appela-t-elle doucement

Il bondit instantanément au son de sa voix. Elle fut surprise qu'il réagisse si vite et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de formuler sa demande.

- « Ren-san... est ce que je peux te demander de me prêter des vêtements ? Les miens sont trempés et je sais que je ne devrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mais, je... » Il l'interrompit dans ses élucubrations sur ''Je ne devrais pas blablabla...'' et accepta en souriant.

Elle ressorti de la salle de bain en tenant d'une main son short pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas aux chevilles. Même si le tee-shirt de Ren la couvrait jusqu'à mi cuisse, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de ne pas le porter sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtement. Il l'attendait adosser au mur de sa chambre, prêt à intervenir au moindre signal. Elle lui sourit timidement pendant qu'il plaçait sa main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir en la menant vers son lit.

- « installe-toi sous les couvertures, je vais te préparer une boisson chaude »

Il parti aussitôt et elle resta quelques secondes assises sur son lit sans oser s'y installer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra le tas de vêtement mouillés de Ren près de son dressing. Il devait les avoir abandonné en vrac pour être capable de se changer rapidement. Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires laissant derrière eux une petite flaque sur son parquet verni. Elle déposa le petit tas sur ses propres vêtements. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en occupe rapidement sinon elle n'aurait rien à se mettre le lendemain. Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de nettoyer les dégâts que leur bain avait causé, mais elle fut interrompu par un bras solide qui lui enlaça la taille.

- « Ne vous ai-je pas dit de vous mettre au lit Mademoiselle ? »

- « huh... oui... mais... euh... je voulais rapidement nettoyer l'eau sur le sol »

- « Je vais appeler la femme de ménage, elle s'en chargera demain »

- « mais... euh... laisse-moi au moins une minute pour que je m'occupe de nos vêtements »

- « non !... tu vas au chaud et tu bois ton thé, pendant que je me charge de tous le reste... »

Il lui fit reposer son paquet et la conduisit à nouveau vers son lit. Cette fois-ci il tira les draps et resta jusqu'à qu'elle soit correctement installé avec sa tasse entre les mains. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever.

Elle avait de la fièvre, sauf que sa fièvre s'appelait Tsuruga Ren. _De quelle planète vient-il ? Le prince des fées !... ah non... ça c'est Corn ! Hmmm... Mon prince charmant !_ Elle gigota dans tous les sens à cette idée et se brûla la main en renversant un peu de son thé. Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et parti se passer les doigts sous l'eau froide. Sur le rebord de l'évier traînait toujours la pile de vêtement. Elle hésita une seconde et se décida à les emmener dans sa buanderie. Après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser tout faire, surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment malade. Ça aurait été trop injuste. Elle traversa le couloir à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait être au téléphone dans la cuisine. Elle continua discrètement, mais la chance l'abandonna la seconde d'après. Avait-il entendu quelque chose ? Avait-il un sixième sens ? Peu importait la raison, dès qu'il l'aperçut, il abrégea sa conversation et abracadabra lui subtilisa son paquet.

- « Kyoko, je t'ai dit que je m'en occuperai ! Retourne au lit ! » il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à sa place vers la buanderie

- « Mais... Ren-san !... » commença-t-elle en le suivant.

Elle tendit les bras pour lui reprendre le linge humide et se prit les pieds dans son short qui lui descendit aux chevilles dès qu'elle le lâcha. Elle chuta lamentablement pendant qu'il faisait volte-face pour essayer de la rattraper à temps. Ses bras en avant s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils purent et elle fini à genoux le corps avachit contre lui, ses bras l'entourant et son visage pressé au niveau de son bassin sur une zone très très intime...

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

_Après Ren dans la piscine... voici Ren dans son bain (J'aime beaucoup Ren dans l'élément aquatique... XD *bave*)_

_Je suis trés heureuse de savoir que vous appréciez ma fiction et je ferai de mon mieux pour réussir à tenir mon histoire jusqu'au bout (pour moi déjà 85 chap d'écris et grace à vos encouragements je vais encore travailler dessus tout le WE... donc ma fic ne sera peut être pas éternelle, mais on peut déjà la considérer comme une longue fic puisque j'ai dépassé les 300 pages d'écrites. MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN)_

_Si certaines d'entre vous relisent mes chaps 1,2 ou trois fois... sachez que je relis vos commentaires des centaines!_

_Message spécial à Fan: Je suis contente que tu aimes le rôle que je donne aux personnages et comment je les développe (ps: Non , Yashiro ne fait pas qu'apporter de l'eau pour Ren! ;) Je l'ai à de nombreuses reprises cités comme lisant les contrats, se chargeant de discuter avec le client et s'occupant de toutes les tâches administratives... sans oublier tout les menus services qu'il rend à Ren en permanence. Bref un véritable bras droit!). Sinon concerant Kyoko (cas particulier irrécupérable ou presque) et Ren (Je suis Fan de Ren! En fait mon héros c'est Ren, pas Kyoko! lol)_

_pour répondre à la question de l'origine du titre... tout au long de ma fic, mes héros passent leur temps à se perdre et se trouver à différents niveaux (personnel, amoureux, etc.) Donc ta réponse sur l'origine du nom est en partie bonne, sauf que ma fic n'est pas centré que sur Kyoko. _

_MERCI POUR TOUS VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS... Pour ceux qui espère un lemon bien M, il y en aura... par contre comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis sadique donc allez savoir quand ça va arriver et avec qui (hihihi! *rire diabolique*)_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chap 53 :**

L'arrêt sur image. Le temps suspendu. Le gel total avant l'éruption volcanique.

Ils sentirent leurs sang se glacer dans leurs veines, leurs muscles se figer instantanément. Leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre et même leurs respirations étaient bloquées.

Ren était pétrifié de la sentir l'entourer et surtout de savoir son visage pressé sur sa... virilité. _GOD SAVE ME ! (dieu sauvez moi!). _

Kyoko quant à elle, recouvrait juste à l'instant de sa chute et réalisa soudain la posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait et pire... où elle se trouvait ! Elle n'osa plus bouger, elle ne pouvait même plus respirer.

Tic Tac Tic Tac. Puis, Badoum !

Tout s'accéléra, leur sang bouillonna et aussi bien Kyoko que Ren ne furent épargné par la vague de chaleur qui les envahie. Leurs visages cramoisies trahissaient le cafouillis de leurs émotions. De la vapeur s'enfuie de leurs cerveaux surchauffés et Kyoko bondit maladroitement en essayant de se relever au plus vite. Un problème supplémentaire se mit en travers de son chemin ou plutôt en travers de ses pieds, se matérialisant sous la forme de son short qui était toujours autant emmêlé autour de ses chevilles, et elle fini par retomber en s'écrasant lourdement en arrière sur le sol.

Les yeux dans les yeux... embarrassés à un point au delà de l'inimaginable, arborant tous les deux une coloration flagrante partant de leur cou jusqu'à la racine de leur cheveux face à cette situation. Ils explosèrent de rire à s'en tenir les côtes... face à cet insolite enchevêtrement d'événements au point d'en être burlesque.

Encore un peu troublé et surtout pouffant de rire, Ren tendit une main amicale à Kyoko pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit timidement encore rougissante et se redressa en remontant en même temps son short trop large.

- « Tu devrais retourner t'allonger... tu vois bien que tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes... je vais m'occuper de ''ça'' » proposa-t-il en désignant le linge éparpiller au sol tout en se retenant de rire.

Elle baissa les yeux et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- « Excuse-moi » bredouilla-t-elle encore confuse.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... j'aurais dû te rattraper avant que tu ne tombes... tu ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ? »

Elle secoua la tête sans relever le regard.

- « Vas te reposer maintenant... » lui demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

Elle n'essaya pas d'argumenter avec lui, ni même de résister. Sagement, elle retourna vers la chambre sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il resta fixer la petite forme perdue au milieu de ses vêtements trop grands. Ce contraste de taille faisait ressortir d'autant plus sa frêle carrure, mais loin de ressembler à une adorable petite fille, son épaule dévoilée par le col de son tee-shirt tombant accentuait sa féminité. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et s'accroupit pour ramasser le linge qu'il avait laissé tomber.

_Respire ! Respire ! Tu ne dois pas courir vers elle et lui faire l'amour sauvagement ! Respire !_

Il se concentra sur sa tâche pour reprendre son calme, rassemblant un à un les différents vêtements dispersés ci et là. Sa main dans un mouvement automatique attrapa une petite pièce de tissu et soudain son esprit confus identifia le dit objet. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus et s'agrandir de surprise. Au bout de ses doigts crispés flottait gaiement une petite culotte. Une bien cruelle constatation...

_A...AArrrrggggggghhhh ! Elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ! Sauvez-moi ! Attachez-moi ! _

Il porta son autre main à sa bouche et la mordit pour étouffer un bruit étrange menaçant d'émerger de sa gorge. Son autre main fébrile déposa la fine pièce de tissu sur le tas et il s'empressa de la recouvrir avec d'autres vêtements pour la cacher à sa vue. Les joues enflammés du plus pur des carmin et le sang surchauffé, il emporta ensuite son ballot de linge dans sa buanderie et le jeta dans le panier à linge pour que la femme de ménage s'en occupe le lendemain.

Il s'adossa au mur et respira profondément. Il avait l'impression que ses doigts le brûlait encore d'avoir tenue sa lingerie et il devait chassé de sa tête ses idées scabreuses avant d'aller la rejoindre pour avoir la liste des médicaments à lui prendre.

_Kuon ! Reste calme ! Surtout ne fais rien !_

Il serra ses poings et parti d'un pas ferme vers sa chambre. Il la trouva si immobile qu'il crut un moment qu'elle dormait. Mais quand il approcha, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait une expression si penaude qu'il en fut touché. Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kyoko ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

- « tu n'as pas eu une minute à toi de toute la semaine et je te gâche ta soirée de repos » _je te gâche la soirée et tu dois me prendre pour une dévergondée qui ne pense qu'à t'agresser sexuellement._

- « tu ne gâches rien du tout... » affirma-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux et en caressant son dos. « Je suis très content que tu sois là avec moi et je n'aurai rien voulu faire d'autre que de rester avec toi ce soir mon coeur » chuchota-t-il amoureusement les lèvres à quelques millimètres de ses cheveux.

_Mon cœur ? Il vient de m'appeler mon cœur ? Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas juste pour être gentil ! _Elle s'apprêta à protester et à s'écarter de lui, mais il resserra tendrement sa prise autour de sa frêle carrure l'enfermant dans la douce étreinte de ses bras. _Ne fais pas ça Ren!c'est trop injuste ! Sais-tu l'emprise que tu as sur moi ?_ Elle burina son visage contre son torse pour masquer ses joues roses et s'enivra de son odeur. Son parfum d'homme ! Ce devait être une sorte de fragrance magique capable d'arrêter complètement le cerveau des gens. Sa tête se vida de toutes ses préoccupations et de tous ces questionnements incessant. Elle se lova davantage contre lui l'enlaçant à son tour avec ses petits bras et commença doucement à se laisser bercer.

Ren se mordit la lèvre et se crispa légèrement en sentant son corps se mouler au sien, résistant ainsi à l'envie grandissante qui le tenaillait. _Dire qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous... Oh my... ! Kuon reste calme ! _Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et ne pas y laisser transparaître son désir. Heureusement qu'il était un bon acteur pour se sortir de ce genre de situation.

- « Hmm... Kyoko... Je vais descendre t'acheter des médicaments... dis-moi juste ce qu'il faut prendre s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il l'air de rien

- « Je n'en ai pas besoin » murmura-t-elle à moitié somnolente. « Reste avec moi » termina-t-elle en se calant encore plus contre lui.

_Laisse-moi au moins descendre acheter des menottes ou une camisole de force pour m'empêcher de te toucher ou pire encore... Tu vas me rendre fou Kyoko !_ Il baissa les yeux sur la petite forme blottie contre son torse et sourit en voyant cet adorable visage endormi. Il était déjà tellement tard qu'elle devait être épuisée. Il renonça à la réveiller pour savoir quoi lui prendre. Demain, il ferait venir le médecin si sa fièvre persistait. Attendrie, il lui embrassa juste le front et se cala mieux pour se reposer à son tour. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser alors qu'il avait espéré toute la semaine pouvoir à nouveau s'endormir contre elle. _Reste tranquille ! Tu peux le faire !_ Il resta la regarder un long moment avant de progressivement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Torride. Elle avait fait un rêve torride. Tout avait commencer par un innocent baiser entre eux et elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Leurs vêtements avaient volés dans tous les sens. Elle avait couvert son corps de baiser et elle s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant le bruit du réveil. Tendant le bras pour éteindre l'infâme sonnerie, un œil à peine entrouvert, elle appuya sur le bouton stop avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans les oreillers.

Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Les oreillers ! Le lit ! Elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Ren ! Est-ce que son rêve avait été un rêve ou lui avait-elle fait toutes ces choses ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. La place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle l'avait peut-être fait fuir... ou pas. Il entrait justement dans la chambre en apportant un plateau avec une tasse de café, des toasts et œufs brouillés. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et déposa le plateau devant elle.

- « As-tu bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue.

- « Oui... mais... euh... » balbutia-t-elle surprise en voyant qu'il lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner

- « Hmm... je sais, ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine... je peux faire livrer quelques choses d'autres si ça ne te convient pas ! » _Elle te prépare tout le temps de superbes repas et toi tu lui sert de malheureux toasts... elle doit être trop déçu ! J'aurais dû commander quelque chose..._

- « C'est parfait ! C'est absolument parfait ! » _Oh il est vraiment trop adorable ! Je fonds ! Il sourit ! Wouah ! Trop de lumière d'un coup... Je suis aveugle !_

- « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Veux-tu que je te prenne des médicaments ou que je fasse venir un médecin ? »

- « Non... ça va ! Je n'ai rien... je devais être juste un peu fatigué hier... haha ! » menti-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- « Si tu veux tu peux rester te reposer ici... »

- « Tout va bien ! Et de toute façon j'ai le tournage de Box-R ce matin »

- « Bien... je t'y déposerai avant d'aller à mon shooting photo »

- « Ne te dérange pas, j'ai mon vélo ! »

- « Tu es venue en pleine nuit à vélo ? Kyoko... ne t'ai-je pas dit que c'était dangereux... Il fallait m'appeler, je serais venu te chercher ! »

- « Ren-san tu ne vas pas faire des aller-retour pour m'emmener d'un point A à un point B »

- « Bien sûr que je veux le faire et quand je ne suis pas là, je veux que tu prennes le taxi ! »

- « Mais... Ren-san... »

- « Pas de mais ! Allez... tu devrais manger maintenant »

Elle obéit et croqua dans un toast, puis prit une bouchée d'oeuf brouillés. _Pas mauvais... j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur qu'il les ai trop salés ou qu'il ait laissé des morceaux de coquilles dedans. Méchante ! Méchante Kyoko ! Il se lève pour te préparer ton petit-déjeuner et toi, tu te permets de médire sur ses efforts. Il est trop mignon !_

- « Hmm, dis Ren-san, tu ne manges pas ? »

- « J'ai déjà mangé »

- « Juste une tasse de café, non ? »

- « J'ai un défilé ce soir, je n'aime pas me sentir lourd avant de défilé »

- « Ren-san, tu dois au moins manger un peu pour avoir de l'énergie pour tenir toute la journée »

- « Peux-tu essayer de m'appeler juste Ren ? » lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle fut tellement surprise par cette demande inattendue qu'elle en oublia le sujet de son petit-déjeuner et resta muette les joues roses.

- « Ou peut-être trouve-tu que nous ne sommes pas suffisamment proche pour m'appeler juste Ren ? » Il se pencha vers elle, réduisant ainsi la distance entre leur corps « Devons-nous être plus intime alors ? » plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

_Plus intime ? Plus intime comme ce qu'ils avaient fait dans son rêve ?_ Elle déglutit péniblement sa gorge devenue instantanément sèche. Ses joues prirent quelques teintes de couleurs supplémentaires. _Est-ce qu'il sait à quoi je pense ? Ai-je parlé dans mon sommeil ?_

**MERCI A CELLES QUI M'ONT LAISSE DES COMMS **

**(Pour les autres qui lisent sans prendre la peine de me laisser un mot ... je n'ai rien envie de dire: *boude*! *boude même franchement*!)**

A Chibi Konzen: Kyoko a vu a quelques fois sa boite de lentilles... mais bon Kyoko n'est pas non plus du genre à fouiller dans les affaires de Ren (pour le moment, elle croit juste que c'est un accessoire que Ren a gardé en souvenir après son rôle de Cain).

Pour la demande des deux chapitres à la fois... tu veux que je poste 2 chapitres à chaque fois ou juste quand je sortirai le chapitre où Kyoko découvrira la vrai identité de Ren? (*rire sadique* en repensant à ce que j'ai imaginé pour l'occaz)

Inuaga, Kit-su, Flower black, Elayna Black: merci pour vos mots. Je suis contente de vous avoir fait rire et baver sur le corps de Ren. J'espère que cette suite vous plaît et que vous continuerez à me soutenir. MERCI


	54. Chapter 54

**Chap 54 :**

Il s'amusa grandement à la voir rougir face à sa remarque. Il était tellement facile de la taquiner sur ce genre de sujet. Elle était tellement innocente.

- « Je plaisantais !... mais j'aurai juste aimé que tu sois moins formelle avec moi... que tu te sentes à l'aise »

- « Je suis très à l'aise avec toi Ren-s.. » Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas prononcer le ''san''. « Ren » répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur le front.

- « Merci Kyoko ! »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son plateau pour ne pas affronter son sourire si lumineux et prit quelques gorgées de son café. Il parti dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle terminait son petit-déjeuner et elle entendit l'eau de la douche. _Nu sous la douche !_ Elle rougit furieusement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à des choses comme ça ? Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa nourriture. Quelques minutes après, elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ce devait être certainement la femme de ménage. Elle décrocha l'interphone et une voix familière annonça qu'elle avait un paquet pour Tsuruga-sama. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte et la vendeuse de la boutique Jeanne d'Arc lui tendit les sacs.

- « Tsuruga-sama n'est pas là ? J'aurai besoin d'une signature... »

- « Eh bien... il est sous la douche. Est ce que je peux signer à sa place ? »

- « Hmm... c'est bon... Tsuruga-sama est un bon client, il réglera plus tard »

- « très bien... Umm... est ce que je peux vous demander ce que contiennent ces sacs » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

- « Bien sûr... il s'agit de trois jupes tendances en édition limitée de chez Armandi, deux pantalons de Jean Paul G, une dizaine de top de créateurs très judicieusement choisi par Tsuruga-sama et... »

- « uniquement des vêtements pour femme ? » lança-t-elle. La vendeuse hocha la tête perplexe face à cette question. '_Il a recommencé ! Le traître !' _pensa Kyoko « S'il vous plaît... Pouvez-vous reprendre tous ces paquets ? »

- « Ahhh ? Nous sommes nous trompé dans la commande de Tsuruga-sama ? »

- « Non... mais... » Kyoko s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de la vendeuse s'agrandir et son visage s'enflammer. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait bien pu la choquer à ce point et étouffa un petit cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Derrière elle, se tenait Ren sortant tout droit de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Il attrapa les sacs des mains de la vendeuse en lui souriant aimablement, la pauvre jeune femme manqua d'ailleurs de s'évanouir, et il signa rapidement le bon de livraison. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva sur le pallier les jambes flageolantes et leur cœur proche de la crise cardiaque. Tsuruga Ren dans cette tenue ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle essuya la bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche du revers de sa manche et tourna la tête vers la porte de l'appartement de l'acteur. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance ce matin en étant tiré au sort pour assurer sa livraison. Une vision pareille était la plus belle des récompenses et allait illuminer ses jours et ses nuits pour les semaines à venir._ Il est divinement sexy ! Je me demande si la jeune femme qui m'a ouvert est sa petite-amie ? Pff ! C'est évidement ! Elle portait ses vêtements ! C'est trop injuste ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir avec le Tsuruga Ren ?_

Ren referma calmement la porte après avoir donné congé à la vendeuse et se retourna vers Kyoko en souriant. Celle-ci le fixait encore avec ses yeux grands ouverts et ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche . Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- « Est-ce que ça va Kyoko ? »

- « Tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur » lança-t-elle encore sous le choc.

- « Hmm... Je n'avais pas le temps de m'habiller. J'ai juste entendu la porte sonner et je suis sorti de la douche pour ouvrir, voilà tout »

- « Je pouvais très bien m'en charger ! » rétorqua-t-elle boudeuse

- « Il fallait ma signature sur le document... » se défendit-il tout en avançant vers le salon.

Elle le suivit en grognant.

- « Figure-toi que non ! »

Il posa les sacs sur la table basse et lui servit son faux sourire en lui faisant face.

- « Évidemment puisque tu voulais les rendre à la boutique sans mon autorisation »

- « C'était pour que tu ne gaspilles pas ton argent sur des choses inutiles ! »

- « Inutile ? Parce que tu comptes aller au tournage de Box-R dans cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant

- « Je pouvais remettre mes vêtements d'hier, la machine doit être terminée maintenant »

- « Je ne l'ai pas fait tourné... il n'y avait aucune urgence puisque la boutique m'avait assurée qu'elle pourrait nous livrer ce matin »

- « Ren-san ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! C'est vraiment du gâchis ! » bougonna-t-elle en découvrant le contenu des sacs.

- « Ren » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille pour lui rappeler de ne pas utiliser la particule ''san''

- « Bon, je vais choisir une tenue pour aujourd'hui, mais je veux que tu rendes le reste » accepta-t-elle. Elle tira une jupe et un petit top. « Voilà tu es content ? »

- « Parfait ! » répondit-il en souriant et en prenant les paquets. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec.

- « Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cria-t-elle en le voyant partir avec.

- « Je vais les ranger dans le dressing » annonça-t-il avec un sourire ingénu « je me disais qu'il te fallait de toute façon quelques vêtements de rechange ici au cas où »

- « Attends ! Ce n'était pas le deal ! »

- « Le deal ? Je n'ai pas conclu de deal... » se moqua-t-il

Il continua impassiblement son chemin vers sa chambre sans tenir compte de ses reproches. Mais loin de s'avouer vaincue Kyoko lui arracha des mains les paquets et se mit à courir vers le salon avec comme l'aurait fait Setsu avec Cain. Il la poursuivit slalomant entre la table et les chaises qu'elle déviait pour le ralentir. Leurs rires résonnaient à travers toute la pièce alors qu'ils se couraient après. Sautant comme elle par dessus la table basse, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'enjambe le canapé. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou.

- « Qu'essaie-tu de faire Kyoko ?...Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper » dit-il en rigolant encore

Il embrassa le fin épiderme au niveau de son pouls affolé et dans un mouvement réflexe de stupeur, elle fit un bond en arrière le faisant basculer sur le canapé avec elle. Prise de panique, elle tenta de fuir comme elle put, mais il se redressa aussi promptement qu'elle et captura son poignet avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de plonger de l'autre côté du sofa ce qui la fit retomber sur lui.

C'est dans cette position exactement que la femme de ménage les découvrit. Kyoko le chevauchant et le buste avachit contre lui, tandis que la serviette de Ren était remontée et donnait l'impression qu'il ne portait rien. La femme demeura muette à l'entrée du salon. Mais dans sa surprise, elle relâcha son panier avec ses différents produits ménagers. Le bruit attira leur attention et ils rougirent furieusement de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle situation. Morte de honte, Kyoko burina son visage contre l'épaule de Ren pour essayer de se cacher. Plus apte à garder son calme, Ren reprit plus rapidement ses esprits et demanda poliment à la femme de ménage de repasser plus tard dans la matinée. La femme hocha la tête et disparu à une vitesse incroyable. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement claqué et il regarda la petite forme qui se blottissait contre lui.

La position était loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire ! Ce qui justifiait d'autant plus qu'il s'écarte d'elle avant de perdre son sang froid.

- « Kyoko... c'est bon tu peux te relever... elle est partie » l'informa-t-il entre deux rires

- « Oh... c'est tellement embarrassant ! » cria-t-elle « Qu'est ce qu'elle a dû penser ? »

Ses mains prenaient appuies sur ses pectoraux pendant qu'elle se redressait en position assise. Il la regarda une seconde.

- « Eh bien, je pense qu'elle à dû croire qu'elle nous interrompait en pleine action » _et si tu ne bouges pas rapidement, je te jure qu'il y aura de l'action._

- « Oh ?... »

Sa remarque au lieu de la faire bouger la figea. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées, dans ce qui sembla être un long processus mécanique de réflexion consistant à mettre en place dans sa tête les pièces d'un puzzle avec l'image de la situation actuelle.

_Je ne suis qu'un homme..._

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS! MMEERRCCCIIIII!**

_Je sais que beaucoup (tout?) de monde attend avec impatience le LEMON... Mais j'espère vraiment que toute ma fic ne tient pas qu'à ça (et dire que je pensais que j'étais une perverse... on dirait que je suis bien entourée). j'essaye de faire une fanfic et non une fanfic érotique seulement (non mon pseudo n'est pas marquis de Sade). J'espère que mon histoire est suffisante pour vous intéresser quand même un peu._

_Mais, ne vous en faites pas... notre très cher Ren est en pleine "ébullition" et ses réflexions internes le prouve bien. Cependant je me devais pour essayer de respecter un peu le caractère des personnages (évidemment, ceci est mon interprétation propre) prendre le temps de les torturer mentalement avec leur désir silencieux et surtout pour ma petite Kyoko (ex-Love Me number 1 et pucelle de surcroit) de prendre le temps qu'elle en vienne à le vouloir aussi (et aussi je faillirai à ma réputation de sadique si je ne les torturais pas un peu d'une façon ou d'une autre XD... *clin d'oeil et sourire sadique en coin*)._

_Bref! MERCI MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN! J'ai passé quelques longues nuits à travailler dessus et j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas en route. _

_PS: les jours de publications risquent de changer les prochaines semaines (je serai en déplacement pendant 1 mois). Ayant un peu d'avance, j'essayerai de me tenir à mes 2 publications par semaine malgré tout. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée._


	55. Chapter 55

**Chap 55 :**

Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches pendant qu'il se redressait à son tour. Ses lèvres plongèrent vers sa bouche au même moment que se mettait en place la dernière pièce du puzzle. Le contact de ses lèvres chaudes et moelleuses... ou pas. Elle avait instantanément disparue. Volatilisée. Sa bouche ne rencontra que du vide tandis que ses mains retombèrent sur ses cuisses. Surpris, il ouvrit promptement les yeux pour la voir courir à pleine vitesse dans le couloir. _Elle est loin d'avoir les même envies que toi._ Il soupira et rattacha correctement sa serviette avant de se relever.

Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et s'était accroupie au sol en essayant de stopper son saignement de nez. Elle tremblait encore d'étranges émotions d'avoir été dans une telle posture avec Ren. Pouvait-il sentir à quel point elle était attirée par lui ? Quand elle avait analysé l'image, elle s'était revu lui fondre dessus et embrasser la peau lisse de son torse comme dans son rêve. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'homme le plus sexy du Japon. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui, il était trop beau, et la seule chose à faire était la fuite. Seulement maintenant qu'allait-il penser ? Elle se roula par terre dans une crise d'hystérie silencieuse. Elle l'entendit frapper à la porte et cessa ses roulades.

- « Kyoko est-ce que ça va ? »

_Que faire ? Quoi dire ? Trouve quelque chose Kyoko ! N'importe quoi !Tu es une actrice... tu peux surmonter ça !_

- « Je me prépare rapidement sinon nous allons être en retard pour le travail » répondit-elle d'une voix parfaitement neutre

- « Ok ! Je te laisse tes vêtements sur le lit... » _Pff, je ne lui fais vraiment aucun effet ! Quel désespoir !_

- « Merci ! » _Tu es trop stupide Kyoko ! Comment as tu pu oublier de prendre tes vêtements ! Mais que puis-je faire face à cet homme... il grille tous mes neurones !_

Après sa douche, elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Ren n'était pas en vue et elle aperçut sur le lit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi un peu plus tôt. Elle les enfila rapidement et repéra près de la porte du dressing les sacs de la boutique ''Jeanne d'Arc''. Elle avança vers eux et constata qu'ils étaient déjà tous vide. Ren devait déjà avoir tout ranger. Elle grinça des dents en ce disant qu'il ne faisait que ce qui lui plaisait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer à argumenter avec lui. Elle regarda dans le miroir, Ren avait décidément bon goût en matière de vêtement et il avait parfaitement deviné sa taille. Elle rougit en songeant qu'il avait deviné même la taille de sa poitrine. _Dire que je porte des sous-vêtement qu'il m'a choisi ! D'un autre côte, les miens sont encore trempés et je ne peux pas rester sans... Mais... Arrrggghhh ! C'est tellement embarrassant !_ Elle inspira fortement pour se calmer et décida d'arranger rapidement ses cheveux pour se préparer à plonger dans la peau de Natsu. La tenue était parfaite pour la jeune leader rebelle et le personnage ne tarda pas à se montrer. Changeant de posture, elle sourit à son reflet, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux comme une hystérique. _Si je deviens Natsu... qui sait ce que je pourrai faire à Ren ? Cette fille est trop effrayante !_ Elle coiffa ses cheveux avec sa coupe habituelle en grommelant d'inaudible propos. De toute façon, elle aurait largement le temps de se préparer pour son rôle une fois que Ren l'aura déposé au studio.

Elle le retrouva dans le salon, il était en pleine conversation téléphonique et ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence. Il était tourné vers la baie vitré, une main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux et son visage exprimant une certaine contrariété, jusqu'à qu'il devine la fine silhouette dans le reflet de la vitre. Il fit volte face vers elle avec un sourire amoureux en la voyant porter les vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté et lui fit signe de patienter juste une minute. Son visage avait perdu toute expression à présent, ni joie, ni colère... juste un masque lisse de toute émotion et il conclut la conversation par un « Merci Yukihito ! » avant de raccrocher.

- « Le boulot ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse

- « Oui »

- « Des problèmes ? »

- « Je devais rester deux jours à Tokyo, mais il semblerait que je doive impérativement repartir pour Hokkaido au plus tôt. »

- « Tu repars aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle la tête baissée pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir qu'elle était déçu qu'il reparte si vite. _Il est l'acteur n°1 du Japon. C'est normal qu'il soit occupé. Sa carrière passe avant tout ! _

- « J'ai demandé à Yashiro-san de faire une réservation pour le premier vol de demain... » il avança vers elle et lui releva le menton « Voudrais-tu passer la soirée avec moi ? » susurra-t-il avec un ton de séducteur, son visage juste au dessus du sien.

Elle vira complètement au rouge et resta muette

- « Nous pourrions aller dîner ensemble après mon défilé » lui proposa-t-il en l'aveuglant d'un sourire surpuissant qui lui court-circuita le cerveau.

Sans même réfléchir, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour s'enflammer à son tour et il répondit tout aussi avidement glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de l'autre la plaqua contre lui en maintenant fermement sa taille. Après un moment assez long, il rompit à contrecœur le torride baiser. Haletant, les joues roses, presque chancelant, il garda les paupières fermées encore quelque seconde pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- « Allons-y ! Nous risquons d'être en retard ! » murmura-t-il la voix rauque tout en s'écartant d'elle. _Reste calme Kuon !_

Il garda sa petite main dans la sienne pendant qu'ils descendaient vers le parking. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture et l'embrassa très chastement du bout des lèvres avant de la laisser entrer dans le véhicule. Le trajet fut assez calme, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osant se regarder de peur de se laisser déborder par ses émotions. Il se gara juste devant le studio et lui prit hâtivement la main avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- « Kyoko, A quelle heure termine-tu ? »

- « Vers trois heures »

- « Voudrais-tu assister au défilé ? »

- « ça ne va pas te déranger ? »

- « Puisque je te le propose... » _Je te garderai toute la journée avec moi si je le pouvais_

- « J'aimerai beaucoup » répondit-elle timidement

- « Je t'appelle tout à l'heure alors »

Elle marcha vers le studio dans un état proche de l'étourdissement jusqu'à qu'elle croise Chiori.

- « Ce n'est pas la voiture de Tsuruga Ren ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse

- « euh... oui... nous faisions le même trajet alors il m'a proposé de me déposer » menti-t-elle pour éviter qu'elle ne suspecte sa relation avec Ren

- « Il ne vient pas de faire demi-tour avec sa voiture à l'instant ? »

_Je suis une si mauvaise menteuse... aarrggghhh ! qu'est ce que je peux dire ?_

- « … haha !... il s'est rendu compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose chez lui » Elle se colla un sourire commercial sur le visage « Dépêchons-nous, j'aimerai bien relire mon script avant le tournage »

Chiori hocha la tête mais jeta un regard biaisé à Kyoko en la suivant.

Ren passa prendre Yashiro. Le jeune manager grimpa dans la voiture et se tourna immédiatement vers Ren.

- « Excuse-moi Ren ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai essayé de convaincre le directeur que tu ne pouvais pas venir tout de suite... mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir la location à un autre moment »

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait exprès de me faire repartir aussi vite pour l'autre bout du Japon ! » il fit mine d'être sarcastique et de bouder avant d'éclater de rire « Ne fait pas cette tête Yukihito ! On dirait que c'est toi qui te retrouve séparé de ta petite-amie... Mais cela dit pour te faire pardonner tu peux bien me rendre un petit service »

- « Quoi donc Ren ? »

- « Kyoko va venir assister au défilé de ce soir, je voudrai que tu t'occupe de lui trouver une bonne place et que tu me réserves une table à cette adresse. » Il lui tendit un bout de papier avec le nom du restaurant.

- « C'est comme si c'était fait ! » Yashiro sourit largement en lisant le nom. _Waouh ! Si romantique !_

Ren redémarra et parti directement vers le lieux de son shooting photo. La matinée fila à une vitesse incroyable. Si seulement les journées pouvaient être plus longue pour faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se changea rapidement dans son vestiaire avant de se rendre au répétition du défilé. Yashiro vint le rejoindre après avoir signé des documents avec le client.

- « Tout est bon pour ce soir » annonça Yashiro gaiement

- « Merci... je viens de l'appeler, tu lui enverras un taxi pour la récupérer à 15h, je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne les transports »

- « pas de soucis ! » Yashiro tapota amicalement sur l'épaule de Ren et lui glissa quelque chose dans sa poche en affichant un sourire diabolique.

- « Qu'est-ce-que... ? » commença Ren en mettant la main dans sa poche et il s'arrêta immédiatement, figé, en devinant d'après la forme du paquet ce que ça pouvait être.

- « Mieux vaut être protégé... non ? » répondit le manager en riant

Pris par surprise, Ren ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

- « Elle est encore mineure ! » grinça-t-il entre ses dents tout en essayant de reprendre une apparence normale.

- « Tu plaisantes ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore rien fait ! Quel genre d'homme es-tu ? Un moine ? Elle a déjà la majorité sex... »

- « Yashiro-san ! » grogna-t-il l'air menaçant.

Le jeune manager ne continua pas à le taquiner davantage. _Si effrayant ! Je veux encore rester en vie !_ Ren quitta sa loge en affichant un visage parfaitement neutre et Yashiro ne fit que le suivre dans un silence complet.

Ren entra le premier dans la salle où devait se dérouler le défiler. Déjà les filles s'entraînaient à marcher sous les ordres du directeur artistique qui coordonnait le show. La créatrice de mode, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, petite mais assez jolie, était assise au bout du podium et scrutait d'un œil sévère chacune des mannequins. Rapidement les filles ayant terminer leur passage quittèrent la scène en courant vers Ren et se jetèrent une à une dans ses bras dans de grands éclats de rire et de chaleureuses embrassades.

- « Ren ! How are you ? Long time no see ! We're so glad to work with you ! » (Ren ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Nous sommes si heureuse de travailler avec toi)

_'Il faudra que je m'éclipse discrètement ce soir pour éviter des salutations de ce type devant Kyoko, sinon elle risquerai de mal prendre cette familiarité.' _pensa Ren en recevant des bises de chacune des mannequins

Les jeunes femmes se firent toutes bousculer avec rudesse par la créatrice de mode.

- « What the hell ! Why are you all so... » (Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Pourquoi êtes vous toutes si... » Elle aperçut Ren au milieu de l'attroupement et un énorme sourire s'étala. « Honey ! It's you ! Welcome sweetheart ! » (Chéri ! C'est toi ! Bienvenue mon cœur!)

_(Pour un soucis de compréhension je vais écrire en français mais sachez que tous les membres du staff du défilé ne parle que anglais)_

Elle attrapa le bras de l'acteur et le tira hors de la meute de mannequins qui l'entourait. Elle l'entraîna avec enthousiasme dans les coulisses et lui montra les différents vêtements qu'elle avait choisi de lui faire porter. Le directeur artistique vint alors l'interrompre.

- « Madame, pouvons-nous continuer la répétition ? » demanda timidement le directeur artistique

- « Faites sans moi ! Vous voyez bien que je suis occupé avec Ren ! » hurla la créatrice

L'homme se retira et elle commença à déshabiller Ren pour lui faire enfiler le premier ensemble.

- « Si vous devez superviser le show, je peux très bien enfiler vos créations et venir vous les montrer au fur et à mesure. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en retard sur votre programme alors que c'est mon emploi du temps qui m'a empêché de venir au essayage précédent. »

- « Oh Ren ! Tu es comme toujours si attentionné ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il faut bien que ce directeur artistique qui me coûte une fortune me serve à quelque chose... et je veux voir comment tombe le vêtement sur toi. » Elle lui enleva sa veste avant de continuer. « Hmm mais dis-moi...as-tu réfléchie au sujet de la fashion week en Europe ? »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je peux me libérer pour les défilés de Corée et de Shangai, mais je ne peux pas assurer les show en Europe »

- « Ren ! » roucoula-t-elle « J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber ! »

- « Je suis désolé, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi, après tout tu as du temps devant toi pour trouver un remplaçant » Elle bouda légèrement en entendant sa réponse négative, elle avait espéré lui faire changer d'avis en lui parlant en face à face, mais c'était peine perdu avec lui.

Habitué aux défilés et aux séances d'essayages, il se laissa docilement habiller par la créatrice. Comme toujours, les différents ensembles tombaient à la perfection sur Ren. Ses larges épaules, son torse sculpté et ses longues jambes faisait de lui l'un des top model les plus prisé du Japon. Après les essayage, une assistante vint les rejoindre pour l'informer de l'ordre de passage et il parti directement en répétition avec le groupe.

Kyoko entra dans l'immense salle où allait se dérouler le défilé accompagné par Yashiro. Leur entrée fut beaucoup moins remarqué que celle de Ren précédemment. Le manager conduisit Kyoko dans les coulisses pendant que la répétition continuait. Les coulisses étaient séparées en deux parties, le coté droit pour les femmes et le gauche pour les hommes. L'ambiance était assez décontractée puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de donner des points de repères aux différents mannequins lors de la présentation.

Ren était tranquillement assis sur une chaise et discutait distraitement avec un autre model en attendant son tour. Il sourit légèrement en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses véritables émotions quand Kyoko se pencha pour le saluer avec sa politesse habituelle.

- « Qu'est-ce-qu'elle la dit la jolie demoiselle ? »

- « Elle nous a juste dit bonjour » répondit Ren

Kyoko réalisant soudain que les autres personnes présentes étaient toutes des étrangères ne comprenant pas le japonais. Elle recommença ses salutations en anglais.

- « Hey beauté ! Tu parles anglais ? Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, moi je m'appelle Steeve » commença le top model américain sur un ton de séducteur en tendant une main amicale.

Kyoko regarda cette main tendue et la serra pour se présenter à son tour.

- « enchantée, je m'appelle Kyoko » répondit-elle timidement

Steeve captura sa petite main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! mademoiselle »

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS... **

**MERCI AUX FIDELES LECTRICES... MERCI AUX NOUVELLES ARRIVANTES... MERCI**

Un chapitre qui annonce quelques problèmes... car s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes ça ne serait pas drole (*rire diabolique*)


	56. Chapter 56

**Chap 56 :**

Kyoko devint cramoisie devant la hardiesse du comportement de Steeve, tandis que Ren lança un de ses supers sourires de gentleman à son collègue. Ça ne faisait pas trois minutes qu'il connaissait Kyoko qu'il commençait déjà à la draguer.

- « très bien, les présentations sont faites... excuse-nous un moment, je vais montrer à Kyoko les coulisses ! » annonça Ren en se levant pour emmener Kyoko loin de ce prédateur.

- « Oups ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ta petite-amie... désolé ! » s'excusa Steeve

Kyoko qui était toujours aussi rouge agita vigoureusement les mains tout en niant.

- « Haha ! Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie ! Je suis sa Kouhai ! »

Ren serra la mâchoire en l'entendant et augmenta la brillance de son ultra-sourire vers Steeve. '_C'est ma petite-amie et si tu y touches, tu es mort !'_

- « Sa Kou... quoi ? » demanda le mannequin sans tenir compte de la réaction de Ren

- « Sa Kouhai, sa junior... » expliqua gentiment Kyoko

- « Ah... tu es mannequin toi-aussi ? »

- « Non actrice ! »

- « C'est vrai que Ren est aussi acteur... alors que viens-tu faire parmi nous aujourd'hui ? » continua-t-il pour faire la conversation.

- « Prendre des informations sur le monde de la mode » répondit Ren en s'interposant entre Kyoko et Steeve qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. « que je vais de ce pas lui montrer ! » Il prit la main de Kyoko ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

_Il prend ma main en public. Est ce que tu es conscient que ce gars nous a déjà suspecté d'être ensemble ? Ren enlève ta main s'il te plaît sinon il va tout de suite voir à ma tête que je suis folle de toi !_ Elle regarda sa main et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. _Ren s'il te plaît !_

- « Ren ! C'est ton tour ! » annonça Steeve en désignant l'assistante qui lui faisait signe. « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle ! »

Ren regarda par dessus son épaule l'assistante puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Steeve qui souriait de satisfaction. _Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul avec elle !_

- « Kyoko, Yashiro va te montrer où t'installer pour que tu regardes le défilé... je te montrerai les coulisses à la pause, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix douce et avec son sourire de gentleman.

Elle hocha la tête et Ren se senti immédiatement soulagé. Il se retourna pour rejoindre la scène quand il entendit la voix de Steeve dans son dos s'adresser à Kyoko , lui proposant de lui tenir compagnie. Hélas, il ne put pas faire demi-tour et se contenta lors de son passage sur le podium de regarder discrètement si tout se passait bien.

Ils étaient assis tous les trois, Yashiro veillait attentivement à ce que Steeve garde ses mains loin de Kyoko. Même si Ren n'avait jamais montré aucune forme d'animosité devant lui, le jeune manager se doutait bien que si un homme tournait trop près de Kyoko-chan, il pourrait certainement être témoin de comportement plus qu'inhabituel de la part de Ren. Steeve avait beau être joliment taillé, il ne ferait pas le poids face à Ren qui était passé maître dans la pratique de différents arts martiaux et il savait que le charmant sourire de son protégé n'était qu'une façade. Yashiro s'imagina s'interposer dans ce qu'il pourrait aisément nommer une boucherie et trembla de tous ses membres. Dans l'intérêt de la paix d'esprit de Ren, il devait faire en sorte de détourner l'attention de Kyoko de ce Casanova qui la collait.

- « Regarde Kyoko-chan ! C'est au tour de Ren de passer ! »

La jeune femme focalisa alors toute son attention sur son petit-ami qui marchait avec élégance. Il était tellement beau qu'il aurait pu défilé avec des haillons qu'il aurait quand même eu la class. Ren pausa à mi parcours et enleva sa veste avec un mouvement fluide dévoilant ainsi sa chemise ajusté qui soulignait sa carrure, il pencha sa tête légèrement avec un regard de séducteur et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de Kyoko. Un sourire divin apparut immédiatement en voyant qu'elle le fixait. Il tint ensuite sa veste à l'épaule et continua à avancer jusqu'au bout du podium pour prendre d'autres pauses devant l'emplacement où se tiendrait les photographes pendant le show.

La styliste se leva et applaudit à son passage. Il fit demi-tour et reparti vers les coulisses. Au même moment rentrait sur scène une mannequin, une grande blonde chaussée sur des hauts talons avec une démarche féline et un déhanchement suave. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers Ren qui passait à son niveau alors qu'il regardait Kyoko. Son sourire la déstabilisa. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle dévia sa route pour rester le regarder et l'accident arriva. Trop proche du bord, son pied se retrouva dans le vide et elle chuta magistralement du podium. Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Ren sauta immédiatement du podium pour s'enquérir de son état. Elle était partiellement imbriqué dans les chaises du premier rang et avait l'air plutôt sonné.

- « Appelez un médecin ! »

Ren commença par dégager les chaises qui lui étaient retombées dessus pendant que le staff et les mannequins accouraient autours de la blessée.

- « Jenny, est ce que tu m'entends? » demanda Ren en lui prenant la main.

- « oui » répondit-elle faiblement

- « est-ce-que tu peux me serrer la main ? »

La jeune femme obéit. Il passa ensuite délicatement son doigt sur ses paumes, sur ses jambes en lui demandant si elle pouvait le sentir. Elle répondit encore affirmativement.

- « est-ce-que tu as mal quelque part ? »

- « à ma cheville droite... »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la cheville désignée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir qu'elle devait certainement être cassée.

- « surtout n'essaie pas de bouger, les secours ne vont pas tarder. »

Pendant quelques minutes tout le monde resta regroupé autour de la victime dans un brouhaha latent jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent et dès qu'elle fut partie le véritable chaos commença. La styliste hurla de toutes ses forces de frustration.

- « AARRRGGGGHHHHHHH ! »

- « Du calme Ursula, c'est mauvais pour votre tension » tenta timidement son assistante

- « DU CALME ? Comment veux tu que je me calme ? À moins de trois heure du début du défilé ! » cria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel « On a jamais vu une idiote pareille ! Elle est restée scotchée à Ren comme une mouche sur du miel et PAFF ! Elle a tout foutu en l'air ! » Elle attrapa son assistante par le col et la secoua violemment « ET COMMENT JE FAIS POUR TROUVER UNE REMPLACANTE A CETTE HEURE ? »

- « Je peux essayer d'appeler la LME pour qu'il nous envoi quelqu'un d'urgence ! » proposa-t-elle

La styliste écrasa son visage contre l'épaule de son assistante et pleura comme une fontaine.

- « Elle ne sera jamais là à temps pour faire les essayages et les répétitions... c'est fichu ! Mon défilé est fichu ! Il m'aurait fallu une fille tout de suite ! »

Tout le monde autour d'elle demeurait silencieux. Ils savaient tous à quel point elle s'était investit dans le show. Elle était intraitable, sévère, mais elle était une professionnelle qui faisait de chaque défilé un moment de rêve. Ren la regarda compatissant puis leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kyoko. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en s'approchant d'elle.

- « Kyoko... » commença-t-il

- « Non Ren-san ! » répondit-elle comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida un peu à l'écart pour lui parler en chuchotant.

- « Kyoko, refuserais-tu une opportunité d'accroître ta notoriété ? C'est un défilé international, il sera largement diffusé au Japon, mais également en outremer. »

- « Je ne peux pas ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Ne t'ai-je pas appris comment marcher comme un top model ? C'est une occasion en or ! »

- « Si... mais... regarde-moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas un top model ! »

- « Est-ce-que tu me fais confiance ? »

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Alors c'est très bien, tu feras ce défilé ! »

- « Ren-san !... Je... »

- « Prends ça comme une expérience de plus pour ton métier d'actrice... refuserais-tu de relever le défi ? »

- « N-non » bredouilla-t-elle penaude

- « très bien, je suis vraiment fier de toi... » Il pressa doucement son épaule et lui sourit largement. « On va aller prévenir Ursula qu'on a une solution à lui proposer »

Il entraîna avec lui Kyoko en la tenant toujours par l'épaule pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas en courant. La jeune actrice se rigidifia et sua à grosses gouttes dès qu'ils s'immobilisèrent à quelques pas de la créatrice en pleurs.

- « Ursula! Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de défilé pour toi ! »

La styliste leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers Ren.

- « Qui ? »

- « Elle » Il désigna joyeusement la demoiselle tremblante entre ses bras

- « Tu plaisantes chéri ? » demanda la styliste

- « Donne moi trente minutes et elle connaîtra parfaitement ce qu'elle a à faire ! »

- « Ren-san... tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes » lui chuchota Kyoko en japonais

- « Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance... il te suffit d'agir un peu comme Natsu et tu seras parfaite » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pour la rassurer.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je te fais confiance Ren ! » dit Ursula avec un ton de désespoir. « TOUT LES AUTRES EN PLACE ! »

Ren emmena Kyoko en coulisse et attrapa une paire de talons hauts à la taille de Kyoko.

- « Essaye les ! » Il lui tendit les chaussures.

- « Ren-san, je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! »

- « Tu seras parfaite ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

_Impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me regarde avec ces yeux là ! Cet homme est dangereux... il me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Je vais me ridiculiser devant tout le Japon ! _

Elle s'assit pour enfiler ses chaussures et il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- « Ai confiance ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! » lui dit-il d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant la joue.

_Je ne peux pas le décevoir ! Il croit en moi !_

**MERCI à celles qui m'ont suivit...**

_Merci inukag9, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Eleyna Black, Chibi Konzen pour votre soutien_

_Merci à h09 d'avoir prit le temps de me commenter mes 55 chap (bienvenue parmi nous)_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chap 57 :**

Elle termina de fermer la boucle de ses chaussures et se redressa déterminer à relever son défi. Il se leva à son tour et la prit par la main pour la guider.

- « Par ici c'est la partie des coulisses réservées aux femmes »

Il entra avec elle sans la moindre gêne alors que certaines filles étaient à moitié en train de se changer. Kyoko devint écarlate à l'idée d'envahir leur intimité. _Ren ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ! Sors de là ! Tu vois bien qu'elles se changent ! _

- « Les filles, je vous présente Kyoko, elle va travailler avec nous ce soir, elle a accepté de remplacer Jenny qui s'est blessée. Je vous demanderai de prendre soin d'elle pendant le défilé car ce soir sera son baptême » annonça-t-il assez fort pour qu'elles puissent toutes l'entendre.

- « Salut Kyoko ! » répondirent en cœur les filles en dévorant amoureusement Ren des yeux

Kyoko leur fit un signe de la main en leur souriant. '_Suis-je la seule à être choquée qu'il soit entré dans leurs vestiaires pendant qu'elles se changeaient. Même lui à l'air de ne pas remarquer qu'elles sont à moitiés nues. Tu dois être blasé par les jolies femmes à force de faire ce métier...'_

Ren reprit sa petite visite.

- « Ici, ça sera l'espace maquillage. Dés que tu as fini un passage sur le podium, tu devras courir ici pour te changer et avoir ta retouche maquillage pour le passage suivant. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

- « Ursula se chargera de te montrer tes robes plus tard, on va passer directement à la pratique »

Il continua à guider Kyoko et il l'emmena sur le podium en lui expliquant par où passer et ce qu'elle devait faire à chaque fois. Ursula les regarda passer un peu inquiète devant l'attitude nerveuse et peu sûr d'elle de la jeune fille accompagnant Ren. Elle soupira et pria pour un miracle. Après ce petit tour, Ren se retourna vers Kyoko et lui demanda d'observer attentivement le mannequin qui défilait.

- « Tu as bien compris ? »

- « Je crois... » répondit-elle hésitante.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi et on va pratiquer un petit peu ensemble »

Dès que le mannequin fut à mi chemin du retour. Il se mit à côté d'elle.

- « Imagine la ligne blanche que j'avais tracé dans mon couloir » Elle hocha la tête « Relaxe-toi » Elle expira un grand coup en adoptant la posture de Natsu « et go ! » Ils partirent tous les deux ensemble et firent le trajet en respectant le rythme et les pauses.

Ursula releva la tête en les regardant passer cette fois-ci. Une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses prunelles. es_t-ce possible ? Ren m'a vraiment apporté mon miracle ?_ Elle se leva d'un bond à peine eurent-il terminer leur passage et courut en coulisse. Ren était en train de féliciter Kyoko qui n'en finissait pas de rougir sous ses compliments quand Ursula les rejoignit.

- « Ren petit cachottier ! Tu aurais du me dire qu'elle était déjà top model au lieu de me laisser me faire un sang d'encre ! »

- « Voyons, Ursula, je t'ai bien dis de ne pas t'en faire ! Elle n'est pas tout à fait Top Model, ça sera son premier défilé, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle s'en sortira parfaitement » affirma Ren

Ursula agrippa la main de Kyoko et la tira vers les portant de vêtements pour lui faire essayer les robes que devait porter Jenny.

- « Mais... Euh... Madame... Je n'ai pas fini de m'entraîner avec Ren-san ! »

- « Pas le temps pour ça ! On va faire tes essayages et tu feras la répétition habillé avec Ren... de toutes les façons il n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner, alors il s'occupera de toi ! »

Ursula se chargea elle-même de faire les essayages à Kyoko et le réajustement des robes. Kyoko n'était pas aussi grande que les autres mannequins, mais elle avait un corps souple et élancé. Cependant ce qui émerveilla le plus Ursula ne fut pas le corps plutôt bien proportionné de Kyoko, mais cette métamorphose à chaque vêtement enfilé. Elle avait l'impression que la jeune fille sous ses yeux donnait vie à l'âme du vêtement et qu'elle devenait une nouvelle personne à chaque nouvelle robe.

Pendant ce temps, Ren attendait bras croisés adossé au mur dans la partie réservée aux hommes. Il était un peu inquiet de laisser Kyoko toute seule avec Ursula, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas entrer alors qu'il savait qu'elle se changeait. Dans sa tête passa les images d'une Kyoko dans les sous-vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté et il sourit légèrement. Steeve passa à côté de lui et rigola.

- « Je me demande qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire sourire comme ça ! » demanda le mannequin « c'est d'avoir décrocher un job pour ta ''junior'' ? » se moqua-t-il « C'est vrai qu'il y a quand même de quoi rire, parce qu'elle est jolie la petite mais elle est loin d'être un Top !... Ursula gobe n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de toi »

- « Tu devrais te préparer pour la répétition ! » répondit Ren en affichant son sourire de gentleman.

Ren parti lui-même enfiler son premier ensemble et alla voir la coordinatrice pour voir l'ordre de passage de Kyoko. Heureusement pour lui Jenny devait normalement toujours passer après lui, ce qui lui laissait le temps à chaque fois d'aider Kyoko en coulisse avant d'entrée en scène. Il demanda également à voir l'habilleuse qui allait être chargée de Kyoko et la briefa sur ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Ursula émergea enfin des loges en tenant par le poignet une Kyoko habillé d'une splendide robe du soir.

- « Puisque nous sommes un peu en retard, nous allons faire un passage rapide sans que vous vous changiez juste pour que vous repériez bien votre ordre de passage et après on fera une répétition générale dans des conditions normales » annonça la styliste en relâchant Kyoko près de Ren. Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'acteur en chuchotant « A toi de jouer ! »

La première répétition se déroula sans le moindre accroc. Ren précédait toujours Kyoko et la récupérait dès qu'elle finissait son tour pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle aurait à faire pour la deuxième répétition. La suite devait se passer dans les conditions réelles ce qui corsait considérablement l'histoire.

Ursula donna le signal de départ et tout le monde s'agita comme une véritable fourmilière. L'ingénieur son lança la musique tandis que la salle fut plongée dans le noir absolu. Un spot s'alluma éclairant uniquement l'entrée du podium et une des filles partie suivit par Ren qui faisait l'ouverture du défilé pour les hommes. Kyoko se plaça à la suite attendant le signal de la coordinatrice pour se lancer à son tour. Elle se sentait nerveuse car elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir de NG pendant le défilé et juste recommencer sa scène. Elle inspira profondément. _Je ne peux pas décevoir Ren !_ Elle expira doucement, _je suis un Top Model international, je suis sexy et sensuelle, _et elle se lança. Sa démarche fut parfaite, son attitude excellent, ses pauses pour les pseudo-photographes irréprochables. Ursula se sentait de plus en plus soulagée d'avoir fait confiance à Ren. Kyoko retourna en coulisse et fut choquée d'apercevoir Ren en boxer qui se changeait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle se faisait déjà alpaguer par son habilleuse à peine sortie-t-elle du podium. Kyoko rougit fortement de cette absence de pudeur mais elle dut rapidement sortir de sa surprise car l'habilleuse commença à la tirer tout en la déshabillant en marchant.

Ce fut une véritable course contre la montre à chaque passage et ses yeux ne furent pas épargnés un seul instant entourée par des gens qui se déshabillaient dans tous les coins dès qu'ils sortaient de scènes. Sans compter que l'entrée du podium étant juste à côté de l'espace réservé aux hommes et qu'elle était donc à chaque fois en première ligne pour apercevoir Ren se changeant, ainsi que tous les autres mannequins. _Pourquoi fait-il si chaud dans ces coulisses ? Ils n'ont pas l'air conditionné ?_Elle tentait à chaque tour de rester concentrée et focalisée sur son personnage, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle dès qu'elle voyait Ren, elle se mettait à rougir. Elle réussi néanmoins à tenir son rôle jusqu'à la fin de la répétition et s'écroula finalement sur une chaise après avoir enlevé sa dernière robe. Ren vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Il portait tout comme elle un peignoir pendant leur courte pause avant de repartir aux préparations pour démarrer le vrai défilé. Il pressa tendrement sa main et lui offrit un de ses sourires divins.

- « Tu as été parfaite ! Je suis très fière de toi ! »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

- « Bien sûr ! J'ai même croisé Ursula qui m'a avoué avoir été charmée par ta prestation » la rassura-t-il encore

Yashiro arriva derrière eux très enthousiaste.

- « Kyoko tu as été géniale ! Une vrai pro, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! » s'exclama le manager

- « C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur » répondit elle en regardant Ren en rougissant légèrement.

Ren pressa à nouveau sa main. S'il avait été seul, il ne se serrait certainement pas contenter de ce discret contact. Il se répéta en boucle de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide qui les exposerait tous les deux. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait pas paraître choquant aux yeux des mannequins étrangers. Ce soir, elle ne serait qu'à lui et il saurait la féliciter plus chaleureusement.

Le directeur artistique entra dans les coulisses et ordonna à tout le monde de se préparer. Kyoko se rigidifia de peur en réalisant que le vrai show approchait. Ren se releva pour se préparer à son tour et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- « Tout se passera bien » lui répéta-t-il confiant.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne put empêcher la peur et le stress de l'envahir quand à son tour elle se leva pour enfiler sa première robe et se faire maquiller. La tension ambiante montait tout autour d'elle ne l'aidant pas un instant à se détendre. Elle pouvait déjà entendre le brouhaha venant de la salle alors que les spectateurs s'installaient à leur place respective. Elle essaya de respirer pour se calmer, mais sans succès. Sa tête lui tournait. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait jouer devant autant de gens sans filet. C'était tellement différent de l'ambiance rassurante des plateaux où le directeur pouvait interrompre la scène et la faire reprendre grâce à la magie des caméras. Elle partie comme un automate se placer dans la file. Ren ne fut pas dupe de son état de stress, elle marchait mécaniquement aussi rigide qu'un robot mal huilé. Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers lui comme pour lui demander qu'il l'emmène loin de tout ça. Il lui sourit et la tira hors de la file l'entraînant dans un recoin loin des regards. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- « J'ai confiance en toi ! »

Puis il l'embrassa passionnément en la tenant serrée dans ses bras fort. Dans l'écrin protecteur de ses bras, elle oublia tout, ses peurs s'envolèrent instantanément et son corps se relaxa.

- « Tu es magnifique ! » conclu-t-il en rompant à contrecoeur le baiser.

Elle cligna quelque fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits tout en se tenant fermement à Ren pour ne pas tomber tant ses genoux lui semblèrent mou. Elle esquissa un sourire reconnaissant.

- « Je t'ai laissé des traces de rouge à lèvres » commenta-t-elle en essuyant de son pouce la bouche de Ren.

Il lui sourit de son sourire angélique et elle se sentit frémir sous son regard.

- « Merci Ren ! » chuchota-t-elle timidement

- « Allons-y... Je sais que tu seras exceptionnelle ! » affirma-t-il en la reconduisant dans la file.

Ils retournèrent se placer correctement et le show commença. Ren resta tenir la main à Kyoko jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en scène et Kyoko n'eut plus le temps de se poser la moindre question à peine entra-t-elle à son tour. Elle croisa Ren sur le podium qui remontait l'allée vers elle. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire face aux photographes tandis qu'elle faisait de même de son côté en adoptant une pause très stylée. Ils repartirent dans des directions opposées mais son sourire et son regard restèrent gravés dans son cœur lui donnant la confiance nécessaire pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même. La machine était en route, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. La magie se libérait sur les spectateurs émerveillés. Son, lumière, mannequins, la mise en scène, tout concordait à rendre cette événement féerique. La créatrice défila avec toute la troupe pour le final tenant par la main ses deux premiers mannequins pour saluer la foule. Les applaudissement, les flashes, Kyoko sentait son cœur battre d'excitation. Elle salua à son tour le public, les yeux pétillants de joie, avant de retourner vers les coulisses à son tour. Ren la récupéra dès qu'elle quitta le podium.

- « Tu as été parfaite ! » la félicita-t-il « Vas-te changer... nous partons ! »

Ursula surpris cette bribe de conversation et se permit de les interrompre.

- « Qu'est-ce-que j'entends là ? Vous voulez déjà partir ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous féliciter tous les deux ! » _Tu ne crois pas que tu vas encore t'échapper chéri._ Elle se tourna vers Kyoko « Tu as bien travaillé et pour ton premier défilé, tu as fait une très bonne prestation... » elle jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Ren « Il faut absolument fêter ça avec nous ce soir ! » conclu-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- « Merci, mais... » tenta Kyoko avant de se faire interrompre encore

- « Je sais que vous voulez sûrement passer un petit moment en amoureux, mais je me fâcherai si vous refusiez ! Vous avez sauvez mon défilé tous les deux, je me dois de vous remerciez correctement ! »

Kyoko tilta en entendant le mot ''amoureux'' et s'empressa de répondre affirmativement à son invitation tout en niant avec véhémence toutes attaches sentimentales avec Ren. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier et de demander à Yashiro d'annuler sa réservation de ce soir avant d'aller se changer à son tour.

**MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN!**

_Je ne peux par contre pas vous révéler ce que je vais faire de Sho, Juliena, etc. (Il va falloir être patient pour découvrir ce que mon esprit tordu vous a imaginé... j'espère que vous vous marrerez autant que moi...) MERCI DE ME SUIVRE ET DE ME LAISSER VOS IMPRESSIONS._

_Joyeuse St Valentin à toutes !_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chap 58 : **

Steeve s'adossa contre le mur alors que Ren boutonnait sa chemise.

- « Je reconnais que tu avais raison... La petite est superbe et elle a assuré » Il étudia l'expression du visage de l'acteur pour deviner s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Mais Ren joua son rôle à la perfection et ne laissa pas transparaître ses véritables émotions.

Au même moment, Ursula s'assit près de la jeune actrice qui enfilait sa jupe.

- « Es-tu gay ? » demanda la créatrice abruptement

La jeune femme tomba en avant en se prenant les pieds dans le tissu tant sa surprise fut grande. Elle se redressa avec les yeux écarquillés.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je me demandais si tu étais gay... si tu aimais les femmes ? »précisa la styliste

- « Non !... haha !... qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

- « Je pensais juste que tu n'aimais pas les hommes pour être capable de refuser un homme comme Ren »

- « Haha... je... » bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise

- « Si tu ne sors pas avec lui, tu devrais songer à ouvrir les yeux avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le capture ! Mais bon passons ! Ce n'est pas le vrai sujet de ma présence... Je suis d'abord venu pour te remercier pour ce soir et pour te proposer un job »

- « un job ? » répéta Kyoko étonnée

- « Jenny ne pourra pas marcher pendant un bon moment, il me faut trouver une remplaçante. Nous avons des dates à couvrir dont plusieurs en Europe, ça t'intéresse ? »

- « En Europe ? Moi ? »

La styliste hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- « Oh merci Madame ! » Elle se courba avec respect.

- « Parfait ! Le deal est conclu alors ! » déclara la créatrice en se levant.

- « MERCI !... il faut que j'aille dire ça à Ren-san ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles... » dit Kyoko au bord de l'euphorie

_Bonne idée ! Vas-y, dis le à Ren ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête..._

La jeune femme termina d'attacher ses chaussures et courut à la recherche de Ren. Elle allait lui sauter dans les bras tant elle débordait de joie, mais se figea en un sorte de bloc de glace géant à quelques centimètres de lui. _Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Sauter sur le Tsuruga Ren en public comme je l'aurais fait avec Moko-san ? Je perds vraiment la tête ! _Un sourire crispé et le bloc se fissura libérant une Kyoko ayant retrouver toute sa mesure.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyoko ? » demanda-t-il curieux devant son comportement

- « Tu ne vas jamais me croire Ren-san ! » commença-t-elle exultant de joie.

Il lui sourit en la voyant avec les yeux aussi pétillant que si elle avait croisé des fées.

- « Ursula-san vient de me proposer de remplacer Jenny sur tous les défilés ! C'est formidable ! Je vais aller en Europe! » termina-t-elle en lâchant la bombe.

Ren, choqué, leva les yeux pour apercevoir un peu plus loin la styliste qui lui souriait en le saluant de la main. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur sa petite Kyoko qui continuait à babiller des phrases interminables sur l'Europe qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

- « Londres, Rome, Paris... c'est si magnifique ! » gazouilla-t-elle en frémissant de bonheur

Mais ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine face fut d'entendre la réponse de Steeve.

- « C'est génial ! On sera ensemble... si tu veux je te montrerai la Tour Eiffel, j'y suis déjà aller ! » proposa Steeve.

_Il est hors de question que je te laisse approcher ma petite-amie ! Yashiro ? Où est Yashiro ? Il faut impérativement qu'il réorganise mon planning._

- « Ren-san ! Tu es en colère ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant son super sourire

- « Non... c'est très bien ! Je suis très heureux pour toi ! » répondit-il en s'adoucissant pour ne pas effrayer Kyoko.

La coordinatrice appela tout le monde pour les inviter à prendre place dans les voitures pour se rendre dans le club qui avait été réservé pour eux. Kyoko parti chercher son sac, pendant que Ren retrouvait son manager près de la porte.

- « Yashiro-san... je vais à la fashion week ! » annonça-t-il brutalement

- « Mais... ? Ren ! Je croyais qu'on avait décidé que tu n'y irais pas, avec tous tes tournages, il est impossible de te libérer pendant une semaine complète »

- « Kyoko y va, donc j'y vais ! »

- « Ok ! » L'argument était de taille et le manager ne se voyait pas le lui refuser. Il s'arrangerait donc pour décaler ses rendez-vous. Ça allait encore être un travail de titan !

Dans le club, le champagne coulait à flot et les jeunes gens se précipitèrent immédiatement sur la piste de danse. Un DJ spécialement pour l'occasion animait la soirée en faisant tourner des titres internationaux. Ren se cala dans un fauteuil en sirotant une coupe de champagne, un peu blasé de ne pas pouvoir passer sa soirée en amoureux avec Kyoko. Elle lui avait dit préférer se tenir un peu à l'écart pour que personne ne suspecte leur relation. Il grinça des dents en la regardant du coin de l'oeil ou plutôt en apercevant le terrible prédateur qui se dirigeait droit vers elle. Peu lui importait si leur relation était mise à jour, il se fichait complètement de ne plus être le célibataire le plus prisé du Japon pourvu que personne ne la lui arrache. Il était sur le point de se lever pour la rejoindre quand Ursula s'installa à côté de lui et posa une main amicale sur la sienne.

- « J'ai été agréablement surprise par la prestation de ta petite protégée... je pense qu'elle a un potentiel à travailler »

- « C'est évident que cette jeune femme a un truc particulier ! »commenta-t-il

- « Elle a quelqu'un ? »

- « Si ta question est de savoir si tu peux la draguer, la réponse est non ! Elle aime les hommes ! »

- « Tu es si assommant parfois Ren... Je sais qu'elle n'est pas gay... ma question est... »

- « Ursula, tu sais bien que je t'adore... mais pour une fois, ne te mêle pas des histoires de cœur de tes mannequins. Tu me rappelle le Boss ! »

- « Pour que je m'en mêle encore faudrait-il que tu en ai ! Ren Chéri ! Je te connais depuis cinq ans et tu n'as que le mot travail à la bouche... tu es si ennuyant !... Sais-tu au moins que toutes les filles de la troupe m'ont avoué qu'elles aimeraient bien sortir avec toi ? Tu pourrais choisir n'importe laquelle ! »

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les ai questionné de la sorte ! Tu ne changeras jamais... depuis le premier jour où j'ai commencé à travailler avec toi, tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me caser ! »

- « Que veux-tu ! C'est sans doute parce que je trouve que c'est du gâchis que tu sois célibataire... tu es sûrement le seul homme qui me fasse penser qu'être hétéro n'est peut-être pas si mal ! »

- « Ursula... je dois me lever tôt demain... je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant ! »

- « Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de toi Chéri ? »

- « Surtout, ne fais rien ! » il se leva et la salua d'un signe de tête

D'une démarche décontractée, il avança vers Kyoko et interrompit discrètement la conversation que Steeve essayait d'entamer.

- « Kyoko, j'ai un peu faim... que dirais-tu de partir pour aller grignoter un bout ? » proposa Ren

- « Tu... Tu... Tu as faim ? » répondit-elle stupéfaite « Attends ! Il y a un buffet ici, je vais te préparer une assiette ! » Elle fila à la vitesse de la lumière pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Il soupira en la regardant arriver déjà au buffet. Il avait espéré l'attirer loin de cette foule pour être un peu tranquille avec elle.

- « Tu es du genre sur-protecteur avec tes juniors dis donc... je ne peux pas lui parler deux minutes sans que tu viennes t'interposer entre nous. Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer le grand frère avec les femmes. Soit tu attaques, soit tu laisses les copains faire... parce que là c'est improductif pour tout le monde. » grogna Steeve.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? » répliqua Ren en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- « Tu l'as materné pendant tout le défilé, tu l'as conduite ici... c'est impossible de l'approcher sans que tu sois dans les parages ! »

- « C'est normale que je m'occupe d'elle, je l'ai embarqué dans cette histoire pour dépanner Ursula... Je n'allais pas la jeter dans ce cirque et l'abandonner alors que c'était son premier défilé ! »

- « Ren, s'il te plaît ! Arrêtes d'être sympa ! »

Kyoko réapparut aussitôt avec une assiette bien pleine, trop heureuse que Ren ai envie de manger un peu.

- « Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre... alors je t'ai servi un petit peu de chaque » lui dit-elle gaiement « C'est incroyable, il y a des pleins de choses qui ont l'air délicieuses et le buffet n'est presque pas entamé... je n'ai pourtant vu personne manger de Bento... enfin, on devait être certainement trop occupé pour les remarquer » _A moins qu'ils soient tous comme Ren et qu'ils ne ressentent pas la faim ?_

- « Merci Kyoko... allons nous installer dans un coin tranquille pour manger »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Elle s'assit à une distance convenable de lui pour éviter toute suspicion, mais il se rapprocha d'elle en se décalant sur le fauteuil.

- « Ren-san, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant ! » Elle se crispa un peu à sa présence trop proche.

- « Ren ! » lui rappela-t-il encore.

- « Décontracte-toi, personne ne s'intéresse à nous » Il lui prit discrètement la main sous la table et la pressa légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tomba dans son regard qui la fixait intensément.

- « Ren... » Elle ne put que prononcer son nom, l'esprit victime d'un black-out devant le regard hypnotique de l'empereur de la nuit.

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS...**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à avancer ces derniers jours (une petite panne) mais vos messages me motivent à persévérer. MERCI!**

MERCI Elyana Black, Etoile-Lead-Sama,Inuakag9, Melody Song, Flower Black, Chibi Konzen, Iris 777, h09, Kitt-chan, Kit-su pour votre soutien!


	59. Chapter 59

_Rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent :_

_- « Ren... » Elle ne put que prononcer son nom, l'esprit victime d'un black-out devant le regard hypnotique de l'empereur de la nuit._

**Chap 59 :**

Son prénom fut son unique réponse, « Ren », comme si ce nom drainait à lui seul toute la complexité des émotions qui l'animèrent à cette seconde.

- « Peut-être devrais-je juste te manger ? » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en levant sa petite main vers sa bouche et en lui suçant sensuellement l'index.

- « WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA ! » un cri du fond du cœur émergea pendant qu'elle se jetait sous la table.

Il se pencha pour pouvoir la voir, elle était recroquevillée, si rouge que même le faible éclairage de la salle ne suffisait pas à le camoufler. Son corps était secoué par un petit tremblement alors qu'il la regardait avec des larmes aux coins des yeux en retenant un fou rire. Il ria discrètement, toussota un peu pour reprendre son sérieux et s'adressa à elle.

- « Cchhhhuuttt ! Quelqu'un pourrait se douter de quelque chose... » chuchota-t-il ironiquement en riant encore un peu.

- « Alors... tu te moques de moi ? » dit-elle d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe

- « huh ? Mio ? … Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi ! » chuchota-t-il encore amusé « Relève-toi où il risque d'y avoir vraiment des rumeurs... » termina-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux

Elle se hissa sur le fauteuil, reprenant une distance convenable avec lui. Elle baissa les yeux fixant ses poings crispés sur ses genoux. _Je me suis encore fait avoir ! Grr ! Il me roule dans la paume de sa main et se joue de moi... Je ne suis toujours pas une assez bonne actrice pour lui tenir tête ! C'est trop injuste ! _Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis que sa bouche se tordit en une mou.

- « Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te fâcher... »

- « Est-ce-que ça va Kyoko ? » l'interpella Steeve « Je t'ai entendu crier... »

Le couple tourna simultanément la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Kyoko se figea de stupeur alors que Ren étala son sourire de gentleman.

- « Ce n'est rien, elle a juste été surprise quand j'ai renversé ma coupe de champagne » menti Ren tout en faignant de lui essuyer la cuisse avec sa serviette.

_'C'est effrayant comme il peut être convainquant quand il ment et surtout à quelle vitesse il arrive à trouver des excuses'_ pensa Kyoko rougissante au contact de la main de Ren qui faisait semblant de la sécher. '_Minute... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il a sa main sur ma cuisse ? YYAAAAHHHH !' _Elle regarda brièvement sa main et reporta son attention sur l'Américain en face d'elle en se collant un sourire crispé '_Il a sa main sur ma cuisse devant Steeve ! YYAAAAAAAHHHHHH !' _

- « Oh ce n'est que ça... » répondit Steeve en fixant avec envie la jeune femme qui rougissait en souriant. '_C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne et en plus elle ne veut pas sortir avec Ren bien qu'il lui tourne autour... Une aubaine !'_ « ça te dirait de venir danser avec moi ? » proposa-t-il abruptement en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à le suivre.

- « Huh ? Euh... Je ne sais pas danser sur ce type de musique »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer... » insista le mannequin

- « Nous sommes... **Occupé** » intervint Ren sur un ton assez ferme.

_'Ren... pourquoi as-tu dit une chose pareille ? Il va penser que nous sommes en train de flirter !' _

- « Je te suis, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je saurais danser ça ! » accepta-t-elle en se levant

_'Que fais-tu Kyoko ? Je ne veux pas te voir danser avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se colle contre toi. Pourquoi me tortures-tu de la sorte ? Est-ce ta façon de me punir ?'_

Ren contracta la mâchoire en les regardant partir vers la piste de danse. Il reçut une flèche en plein cœur en la voyant sourire à l'américain. _'Je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi'. _Il se leva à son tour abandonnant son assiette à peine touchée.

Steeve guida Kyoko au milieu du groupe de danseur. Une chanson américaine à la mode enflammait les couples qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Le rythme des percussions semblaient animé les corps se mouvant comme un serpent qui danse. Kyoko rougit furieusement quand Steeve l'enlaça pour la coller à lui. Elle essaya de s'écarter en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser un peu.

- « Humm Steeve-san je ne pense pas qu'il soit très approprié que nous soyons si proche » lui dit elle en souriant amicalement.

- « Relax Kyoko... laisse-moi faire ! » Il lui prit les mains et les remonta pour qu'elle s'accroche à son cou. « Ça se danse comme ça » affirma-t-il en réduisant encore l'espace entre eux et en commençant à bouger, « Relax et suis le mouvement ! » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se rigidifia encore plus. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas danser en étant si proche. C'était bien trop inconvenant. Elle senti un terrible frisson la parcourir. Elle chercha du regard l'origine de ce souffle glacé mais la sensation ne dura que quelques secondes, trop peu de temps pour identifier la source émettrice.

Ren inspira profondément en étudiant la scène devant lui. Son poing se serra, il ferma le yeux et expira lentement. Quand tout l'air eu quitter ses poumons, il rouvrit les yeux. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Le Tsuruga Ren dans toute la splendeur de son charme, sourire, posture, démarche, il était irrésistible. Il émanait de lui de tels phéromones masculins que les filles tournèrent toutes la tête sur son passage.

« Ren vient danser ?... impossible !... il vient vraiment danser » chuchotèrent certains spectateurs incrédules.

Et la cohue commença !

Ce ne fut pas une, ni deux femmes qui se jetèrent sur lui, mais toutes celles à la ronde. Il fut complètement encerclé.

- « Ren danse avec moi ! » cria une des femmes

- « Non moi ! » cria une autre

- « Ren ! s'il te plaît ! » supplia une troisième

les cris fusaient de toutes parts. Pour une fois qu'il venait danser, il était hors de question qu'elles ne dansent pas avec lui. Elles se bousculaient et commençaient à se chamailler pour savoir laquelle d'entre elle danserait avec Ren. Il soupira, il avait juste voulu rejoindre Kyoko. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au couple tendrement enlacé et baissa les yeux sur les femmes l'entourant. Il devait passer au travers de ce mur.

Kyoko tourna la tête en entendant le brouhaha qui venait de derrière. Ren, dans toute sa splendeur, apparaissait lumineux au milieu d'une foule de femmes. Elles étaient toutes magnifiquement belles, grandes, fines, blondes, rousses, brunes. La scène avait des airs d'irréels tant tous les protagonistes semblaient sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Ren en Empereur de lumière au milieu d'une cours de princesses merveilleuses.

- « Quel séducteur ce Ren ! » commenta Steeve la sortant de ses réflexions.

Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou en l'entendant et Steeve interpréta mal le sens de ce geste.

- « Tu as raison, dansons plutôt ! » susurra-t-il en se collant davantage à Kyoko et commença à bouger très lascivement.

Ren sourit faisant s'élever les soupirs d'extases. '_Steeve ! Enlève tes mains de ma petite-amie ! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir...' _Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il attrapa une fille par la taille et commença à danser. L'heureuse élue eut un moment de surprise et la seconde d'après se moula littéralement au corps de Ren. Elle allait devenir folle. Elle dansait avec Ren et il bougeait si sensuellement qu'elle sentait déjà tout son corps bouillonner d'excitation. Sans perdre une seconde, il se décala discrètement avec sa partenaire pour avancer doucement vers son objectif : Kyoko.

Il était maintenant à son niveau et les quelques minutes que dura la musique lui semblèrent être une éternité. Il ne voulait pas faire de scandales, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. En parfait acteur, il conserva cependant les apparences, conduisant habilement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Le camouflage était bon, seule Kyoko sentait les dangereuses vagues de colères qui émanaient de lui. Elle l'obsédait, toute son attention était orientée vers elle, tant et si bien qu'il fut complètement pris au dépourvu quand il sentit une main se glisser contre son entrejambe.

- « ça te dirait de m'accompagner, mon hôtel n'est pas loin et j'ai peur du noir toute seule » susurra Anna très langoureusement en caressant doucement sa verge à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

- « non merci ! » répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation avec un ton très poli comme s'il venait de refuser une tasse de thé. Il lui décala discrètement la main et jugea le moment opportun pour justement en finir avec cette comédie. « sois prudente sur le chemin ! » termina-t-il aimablement en hochant la tête pour la saluer.

Anna resta quelques secondes à cligner des yeux d'incrédulités. Un homme venait de refuser une nuit de sexe avec elle. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait.

Il se tourna vers Kyoko avec son ultra-sourire.

- « Kyoko, que dirais-tu si nous rentrions ? » demanda Ren à la jeune femme qui le regardait terrorisée.

_Que dois-je répondre ? J'ai trop peur de Ren quand il est en colère ! _

- « Ren... Tu devrais t'occuper de ta cavalière au lieu de venir piquer celles des autres ! » lança amèrement Steeve.

_'Je pourrai t'en faire le reproche le premier' _pensa Ren en augmentant la puissance de son sourire

- « Je compte rentrer et je lui ai promis de la déposer chez elle »

- « Ne sois pas un rabat-joie ! Elle ne va pas rentrer juste parce que tu pars... je la déposerai moi-même ! »

- « Kyoko est sous ma responsabilité ! » trancha-t-il fermement

- « Hey Ren ! Es-tu son père ? » souligna Steeve ironiquement

Ren regarda la jeune femme dans les bras du mannequin et senti la jalousie l'envahir.

- « Veux-tu rester avec Steeve ou rentrer avec moi ? »

- « Je veux bien que tu me déposes Ren » demanda Anna en s'accrochant à son bras. _Comment pourrais-tu préférer une gamine à moi ? Tu dois la déposer soit ! Alors je viendrai chez toi..._

Ren jaugea la jeune femme à son bras et se retourna vers Kyoko.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu décides Kyoko ? » répéta Ren sans se départir de son attitude cool. '_Ne choisis pas Steeve ! Ne choisis pas Steeve ou tu libérerais la bête en moi !'_

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES... J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient...**

_Vous pensiez que j'étais sadique avec ce pauvre Ren? Bah peut être bin que oui en fait ! hahaha ;)_


	60. Chapter 60

**Chap 60 :**

Le bruit du réveil matin résonna brisant le silence de la nuit. Sa main atterrit lourdement sur le bouton stop tandis qu'il grogna un peu en réalisant qu'il devait déjà se lever. Il reprit néanmoins quelques secondes sa position initiales, embrassant doucement les cheveux de celle qui se blottissait contre lui. Sa main lui caressa le dos pendant que son bras la serrait une dernière fois contre lui.

- « Je dois me lever » chuchota-t-il à la belle endormie

- « Il fait encore nuit ! » marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil

- « Je n'ai pas envie de partir ! » Il soupira « Je vais appeler Yukihito pour lui demander d'annuler » souffla-t-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux et en s'enivrant de son parfum.

Elle tilta et se réveilla brusquement. Elle s'appuya sur ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

- « Tu ne vas pas annuler ton travail juste pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle abasourdi en le surplombant.

Il lui sourit affectueusement en faisant courir son doigt lentement de son front, le long de son nez à ses lèvres.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » il se releva un peu pour l'embrasser, mais se contenta finalement de frôler ses lèvres doucement laissant son souffle chaud la caresser. « J'ai envie de rester avec toi ! »

- « Arrête de plaisanter Ren ! Tu dois y aller ! »

Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et la plaqua contre son torse nu.

- « Viens avec moi alors ! » susurra-t-il au creux de son cou.

Il était comme un enfant solitaire s'accrochant avec désespoir à son ours en peluche. Mais les ours en peluche ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer rien qu'en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Savait-il comme il était troublant d'être dans ses bras ? De sentir sa peau sous ses mains ? Savait-il comme sa présence lui retournait la tête et le cœur ? Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il roula sur le côté et qu'elle se retrouva coincé sous lui. Ses longues jambes l'encadraient et il supportait le poids de son corps sur ses genoux et ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

- « Viens avec moi Kyoko ! » répéta-t-il en la regardant avec sérieux

- « Je... Je... Je ne peux pas Ren ! » bégaya-t-elle sous la force de son regard et le poids de ses désirs inavouables.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. _Comment pouvait-elle lui résister ? Il lui ôtait toute once de raison..._

- « Ren... » souffla-t-elle hors d'haleine quand il libéra sa bouche.

- « viens ! »

- « Tu sais que je ne peux pas... » répliqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le terrible regard de petit chiot abandonné.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit le dos voûté.

- « Tu ne veux jamais rester avec moi » dit-il d'une voix morne en lui faisant une adorable petite moue.

- « Arrête cette comédie Ren ! Je ne me ferai plus avoir par tous tes trucs d'acteurs... ça suffit ! Regardes ! Je suis là... Je suis restée toute la nuit avec toi ! » cria-t-elle en lui jetant un oreiller dessus.

- « Etait-ce si difficile de passer la nuit avec moi ? »

- « non, mais... ce n'est pas convenable ! »

- « Me suis-je mal conduit ? » '_et pourtant dieu sait tout ce que j'aurai aimé te faire '_

- « non » répondit-elle penaude

- « Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une petite voix si triste qu'il lui fendit le coeur

- « Ren... tu sais que j'ai le tournage de Box-R et je commence celui mon nouveau drama dont j'ai le rôle principale, avec l'école et le travail... je n'aurai pas le temps. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui

Il se leva et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en libérant un long et profond soupir.

- « Je vais faire du café... » annonça-t-il d'une voix redevenu neutre, un peu trop même.

Elle le regarda quitter la chambre. Sa démarche élégante, sa haute stature, la musculature de son dos... elle rougit. Elle se mentait à elle-même ! Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup la pousser pour l'attirer dans son lit. Il avait juste eu à ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle se retrouve coller à lui, complètement engluée comme une mouche sur du miel.

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine et le regarda depuis la porte. Hier quand elle avait vu Anna s'accrocher à son bras, elle avait eu tellement peur. Que serait-il arrivé si elle n'était pas partie avec lui ? Aurait-il suivit Anna dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? Qu'aurait-il répondu si elle n'avait pas été assise sur le siège près de lui ? Aurait-il changé sa réponse à la proposition ouverte du mannequin de venir le rejoindre ?

Elle battit des paupières en réalisant qu'il était juste devant elle. Combien de temps était elle restée à planer hors de son corps ?

- « Tu es encore fatigué, tu devrais retourner te coucher... tu n'es pas obligé de te lever maintenant, il n'est que 4h du matin » dit-il en posant un tendre baiser sur son front.

- « Non ça va ! » affirma-t-elle

- « Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

- « Rien du tout ! »

_Moi, je suis mort de trouille de te laisser ici sans moi ! Je suis mort de trouille qu'un Steeve ou un Endo t'arrache à moi ! Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas à Steeve ! Dis-moi que tu voulais passer cette nuit avec moi ! Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes !_

Il lui tendit simplement une tasse de café et se dirigea vers le salon sans un mot. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras. S'il le pouvait, il l'emprisonnerait pour la garder indéfiniment avec lui. Impassible comme une statue, ses yeux se perdaient dans le décor scintillant de la ville. Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans deux heures mais c'est d'au dessus des nuages qu'il contemplerait l'aurore.

- « Ren, est-ce-que ça va ? » demanda Kyoko en se tenant derrière lui.

Il regarda le reflet de celle qu'il aimait et croisa son regard inquiet. Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux pour qu'elle arrête de lire en lui. Comment faisait-elle pour le mettre à nu ? Devant elle, il ne savait plus être entièrement Ren Tsuruga.

- « Petit matin difficile ! » dit-il en avalant une autre gorgée de son café. « Je crois que j'aurai besoin de ce breuvage en intraveineuse pour me tenir éveiller aujourd'hui » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il regarda à nouveau le reflet de Kyoko. Son expression n'avait pas changé. Elle savait quand il mentait, elle savait quand il était en colère ou quand il sombrait dans le désespoir... mais savait-elle au juste combien il l'aimait. Il se retourna vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue.

- « Je vais me préparer sinon je vais être en retard... »

Elle retourna à la cuisine pendant qu'il parti prendre sa douche et faire son sac.

Il rangea dans son bagage les vêtements nécessaires pour sa semaine de shooting à Hokkaido. _Tout va bien se passer ! Tout ira bien !... Je pourrais peut-être demander à Yashiro de s'occuper d'elle ? Argh ! Elle n'acceptera jamais... Et si je lui suggérais d'avoir un manager ? Par contre, je le choisirai moi-même... il doit bien y avoir des managers homo-sexuel à Tokyo._ Il remonta la fermeture éclair du sac et l'emporta avec lui dans le salon sans cesser une seconde de réfléchir. Il le posa dans l'entrée et parti à la recherche de Kyoko pour lui dire au revoir. Il la trouva dans la cuisine concentrée devant les fourneaux. Il approcha doucement d'elle et elle retourna vivement la tête en l'entendant arriver.

- « Je dois y aller, mon taxi arrive dans 5 minutes »

- « Attends juste une minute, j'ai presque terminé »

Elle servit rapidement sa préparation dans une boite hermétique et la lui tendit.

- « Tu pourras la manger en attendant ton avion, un café ne suffira pas à t'apporter la force nécessaire pour affronter ta longue journée »

Il lui sourit en prenant la boite dans sa main et la tira vers lui pour la capturer dans ses bras.

- « Merci Kyoko ! » _C'est toi ma force pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres .Tu vas tellement me manquer ! Je ne sais plus comment rester loin de toi... c'est comme si tu étais l'unique lien qui me rattachait à cette vie._

Il la serra dans ses bras un peu plus avant de la relâcher et l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

- « Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine et nous ne passerons la soirée que tous les deux ! Pas de club ou de restaurants bondés... juste toi et moi... ici... qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête rougissante. Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle compterai les jours pour le revoir ? Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ? Pouvait-elle lui dire à quel point il allait lui manquer ?

- « Fais un bon voyage, je suis sûr que ton film sera un grand succès ! » _Je ne peux pas le garder que pour moi, il est Ren Tsuruga. Tout ce que je dirais ne serait que futilité..._

- « Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit utilise ta carte magnétique de l'appartement dans le supermarché de l'immeuble. J'ai également un compte chez Jeanne d'Arc, prends tout ce qui te fera plaisir ! »

- « Je n'ai besoin de rien... je pense que je vais me changer et rentrer directement au Daruyama » _Comment pourrais-je rester ici sans toi ? _

_Comment pourrais-je accepter de vivre à tes frais ? J'aurais l'impression de t'exploiter comme Sho m'a exploité ! _

- « S'il te plaît pendant mon absence, prend le taxi ! Je ne me sentirai pas rassuré de te savoir en vélo ou en transport en commun à des heures impossibles de la nuit. »

- « Mais... »

- « Je t'ai laissé un peu de liquide sur la table de chevet dans la chambre... s'il te plaît... je ne peux pas t'amener moi-même à tes jobs, mais permets-moi au moins de te savoir en sécurité » l'interrompit-il en lui levant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

_Je n'ai pas envie de partir..._

- « Au revoir » dit-il simplement en disparaissant par la porte

Elle ne bougea pas même après qu'elle ai entendu la porte de l'appartement se fermer. Elle se sentait si seule dans son grand appartement sans lui. Elle se sentait si seule comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que sa mère partait des semaines durant. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, l'abandonnaient... toutes ! Dans combien de temps le rêve se dissiperait-il ? Quand il était là, il lui vidait complètement l'esprit. Elle se laissait juste bercer par sa voix, par ses bras. Mais dès qu'il disparaissait de sa vue... elle se demandait toujours si ce n'était pas son imagination... ces rêves de princes charmants qui lui jouaient des tours. Elle traîna des pieds en proie à un énorme doute et traversa le salon l'humeur terne comme un jour pluvieux. Elle entendit le téléphone de l'appartement sonner. Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure ?

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

_Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu publier ce chapitre plus tôt (j'étais en déplacement sans accès internet)... j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plait. Bonne lecture!_

_Inukag9: que veux-tu... il y a des filles sans gènes et tous les moyens sont bons pour essayer d'avoir Ren dans son lit_

_Chibi konzen: heureusement pour Ren, Kyoko a choisi de rentrer sagement avec lui._

_Elayna Black: j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal en t'évanouissant..._

_Kit-su: Moi j'adore Steeve... ainis que tous ceux qui peuvent mettre du piment dans mon histoire ;) Mais je suis d'accord avec toi... ça chauffe!_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: Désole pour le prénom, il est juste le fruit du hasard... Sinon tu voulais que Kyoko reste avec Steeve? pour une petite confidence, si Kyoko avait fait ça... Ren se serrait sûrement laissé tenter par Anna._

_Ambroisine: Je suis une sadique finie... désolé ;) _

_Lolitoo: 20 chapitres où il ne s'est rien passé?... tu es dur! lol J'ai crée pleins de situations pour les rapprocher tous les deux et j'ai soupoudrer le tout avec un peu de piment (appelé "doutes et jalousies") sans compter l'évolution de carrière pour Ren (dans la chanson, sans oublier que je fais jouer Ren nu dans un clip... juste pour le plaisir de l'imaginer nu...) et Kyoko (en tant que model)... bref y'en a eu des choses!_

_Lyyzzz: Merci pour ce chaleureux commentaires... je continue sagement mon écriture en me délectant de ses détours... si le temps me vient à manquer par la suite ou si je perds trop de monde par ennui ou autre.. je songerai sûrment à abbréger. Mais pour l'instant, vos reviews m'encouragent et je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à vos transcrire une histoire dont les rebondissements ne sont pas prêt de s'arrêter avec tout ce qui me trottent dans la tête. Merci pour ton petit mot et n'hésite pas à me faire par de ton avis sur les chap. _

_Melody Song: Et oui "torture" est mon deuxième prénom on dirait lol. Les protagonistes tournants autour de nos héros se multiplient... c'est normal, ils sont irrésistible! Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant cette histoire. _


	61. Chapter 61

**Chap 61 :**

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche.

[REN ! REN DECROCHE!] Yashiro attendit quelques secondes alors que la jeune femme regardait surprise la boite vocale.

[REN OU ES TU ?] hurla le manager en panique. Elle prit rapidement le téléphone et porta le combiné à son oreille.

- « Yashiro... c'est moi Kyoko ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle l'entendit soupirer.

[Kyoko... Est-ce-que Ren est avec toi ?]

- « Non, il vient de partir à l'instant »

[Bon au moins, il est en route] il soupira [Tu peux regarder s'il a prit son portable, il semblerait qu'il soit éteint]

- « Attends une minute » Elle chercha des yeux le dit objet et l'aperçut immédiatement sur la table basse du salon à côté de ses clés de voiture. « Il est là ! »

[Pourrais-tu le lui envoyé à notre hôtel à Hokkaido?]

- « Tu ne préfères pas que je le lui apporte à l'aéroport ? »

[ça serait mieux... mais notre avion part dans une heure trente]

- « Je me dépêche ! »

Elle raccrocha immédiatement et appela un taxi avant de courir dans la chambre pour se changer. Pas le temps pour une douche, elle se lava juste rapidement le visage et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Elle traversa ensuite le salon pour attraper son sac avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle pour le taxi. A toute allure, elle fonça à nouveau vers la chambre et chercha sur la table de chevet le liquide qu'il lui avait laissé à cet effet. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant le montant contenu dans l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit avec son nom marqué dessus. _Il plaisante là ? Hein ? C'est une blague ? Comment quelqu'un peut-il laisser autant d'argent pour payer des frais de taxis ? Il croit peut-être que je vais faire le tour du Japon ? _Elle attrapa juste un billet de l'enveloppe et reposa le précieux paquet dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Rien qu'avec ce billet, elle aurait de quoi faire faire plusieurs aller retour.

Yashiro baillait en se tenant devant le comptoir d'enregistrement pour leur vol pour Hokkaïdo quand le grand acteur arriva. Ren n'avait pas prit la peine de porter ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette à cette heure matinale, certain que ses fans devaient encore dormir. Il s'approcha de son manager par derrière.

- « Fatigué Yukihito ? » demanda-t-il ingénument faisant faire un bond de surprise à son manager.

- « Ren ? Tu es arrivé... » Yashiro sourit malicieusement « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

- « J'avoue que je n'aurais pas été contre quelques heures de sommeil en plus... Mais bon, nous n'avons pas le choix semble-t-il... Je suis déjà content d'avoir pu passer la nuit chez moi. »

- « J'imagine bien que tu as préféré passer ta nuit avec Kyoko-chan plutôt que tout seul à notre hôtel »

Pris par surprise, Ren rougit légèrement à l'allusion de son manager avant de reprendre le contrôle complet de ses émotions pour nier férocement. Il allait ouvrit la bouche quand Yashiro le prit de court encore une fois.

- « Ne nie pas, tu as oublié ton portable ce matin et j'ai dû appelé chez toi... Kyoko-chan vient te l'apporter... nous attendrons donc un peu avant d'embarquer » le taquina Yashiro

- « Il était tard après la soirée de clôture du défilé et elle a juste dormi chez moi pour éviter de me faire faire des détours » se justifia l'acteur « Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas proposé de le faire envoyer par colis »

- « Elle s'est proposé de te le ramener... je n'allais pas lui dire non... » répondit le manager avec désinvolture. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son protégé qui détournait la tête vers le comptoir.

- « Je vais enregistrer mes bagages » l'informa Ren comme si de rien n'était.

_Ce maudit acteur ! Il ne laisserait rien passer ! Grrr!Après tout ce que je fais pour toi tu pourrais au moins partager ton bonheur avec moi !_

L'acteur tendit ses papiers d'identités à l'hôtesse qui resta bloquée à le fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de s'occuper d'éditer sa carte d'embarquement. Il lui sourit en récupérant les documents et la jeune femme tomba de sa chaise en fondant devant son sourire. Il se retourna alors vers son manager avec un air sérieux.

- « Yashiro-san, je voudrai te demander de me trouver un manager fiable ! » demanda-t-il abruptement

Le visage de Yashiro se décomposa dans la seconde, livide comme un mort, le souffle coupé, véritablement au bord des larmes.

- « Ren ! Comment peux-tu être sans cœur à se point ? Je croyais que nous étions amis ! » sa lèvre inférieure tordue en une moue se mit à trembler pendant qu'il continuait « Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble... »

- « Huh ? » Il leva un sourcil en étudiant le visage de son ami et rit doucement « Yashiro-san, je ne veux pas te remplacer ! Je veux un manager pour veiller sur Kyoko pendant que je ne suis pas là ! Un homme de confiance et s'il pouvait être gay, je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerait ! »

- « Tu veux un manager pour Kyoko ? » Il le regarda incrédule « Un manager gay ? »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il essaya pourtant de se retenir, mais il explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes et en pleurant abondamment.

- « Yashiro-san, il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans, je suis très sérieux !... elle commence à être occupée avec sa carrière d'actrice, si elle débute également en tant que mannequin, ça risque de devenir rapidement ingérable pour elle. »

Yashiro toussota un peu pour reprendre son calme.

- « Mais pourquoi un manager gay ? » il pouffa encore au mot ''gay''. _Enfin je sais très bien pourquoi mais je veux te l'entendre dire. C'est trop drôle !_

- « Si un homme doit être sans cesse autour de Kyoko, mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par elle... un homme qui n'aimerait pas les femmes me semble être la solution la plus judicieuse... »

- « Tu es jaloux ? » pouffa-t-il encore

- « Je le suis ! » affirma Ren très sérieusement. « mais je ne peux pas rester avec elle en permanence pour empêcher des enquiquineurs de lui tourner autour »

Ren avouant sa jalousie avait tout d'une réponse méritant le plus grand intérêt. Yashiro regarda attentivement son client en remontant ses lunettes.

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? »

- « Arrête de me taquiner Yashiro. Je suis sérieux ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Kyoko si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! » répondit Ren agacé

- « Je ne te parle pas de ta nuit en amoureux... je parle après que je sois parti du défilé pour te réorganiser ton planning... » le ton grave du manager le calma instantanément

- « Rien de méchant... mais j'ai réalisé combien Kyoko était exposée au milieu de ces loups ! »

- « Quand on parle du loup ! » dit-il en faisant signe à la jeune femme qui arrivait.

A bout de souffle, Kyoko se courba pour saluer Yashiro et sorti de son sac le téléphone portable de Ren.

- « Tu as été sacrément rapide Kyoko » lança joyeusement Yashiro en observant discrètement l'expression du visage de Ren.

- « J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! » répondit-elle encore hors d'haleine

- « Prend le temps de reprendre ton souffle Kyoko ! » dit l'acteur en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- « Mais ton avion ? »

- « ça ira, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde pour passer les sécurités, nous ne serons pas en retard »

Elle lui tendit son téléphone qu'il saisit en faisant exprès de toucher ses doigts.

- « Merci ! » dit-il avec un doux regard à faire fondre l'iceberg qui coula le Titanic

Elle rougit sous son regard. Elle sentait l'idiotie amoureuse l'envahir de plus en plus. S'il continuait à lui sourire ainsi, elle n'arriverait pas à continuer à se contrôler. _Ren arrête de faire ça ! Il devrait être interdit d'être capable d'avoir ce genre d'expression. Ren ! Pour la paix dans le monde ! Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit ! S'il te plaît... Arrête avec ce sourire angélique !_

Ren la regardait avec son sourire tendre et ses yeux pleins de douceur. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche sans détourner son attention de Kyoko un instant. Elle était venu pour lui et il la trouvait adorable avec ses cheveux encore en bataille et ses joues teintées de rose. Il se rappela d'elle à son réveil alors qu'elle portait son pyjama. Il avait pensé à lui en offrir un, mais il aimait tellement la voir porter ses vêtements. Le col toujours bien trop large de son haut qui retombait négligemment sur sa petite épaule... il irradiait de beauté à l'imaginer ainsi.

Yashiro fut transporté de joie à le surprendre ainsi. Était-ce parce que Ren était fatigué qu'il laissait ainsi tomber son habituel masque marmoréen ? Toujours est-il qu'il se délectait de l'expression de bonheur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son protégé dès que Kyoko était arrivée. Mais dans le coin de son œil, un mouvement suspect attira son attention. Il sauta sur le côté faisant barrage de son corps et se retrouva étaler au sol avec une fan hystérique dans les bras.

- « Yashiro-san ! » crièrent en cœur Kyoko et Ren

Ils s'agenouillèrent pour les aider à se relever et c'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille surplombant le manager se redressa brusquement. Elle écrasa le pauvre homme sous elle et se jeta littéralement sur Ren. Elle était féroce, mais Ren en un tour de bras réussi à la maîtriser en douceur pour l'immobiliser. La jeune fille jubilait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui voler un baiser, mais elle était dans ses bras.

- « JE T'AIME REN-SAMA ! » hurla la jeune fille en gigotant pour essayer de tendre les lèvres vers lui.

Kyoko demeura stupéfaite à tout ce qui venait de se passer en moins de trois seconde. Elle aida Yashiro à se relever et à retrouver ses lunettes qui s'étaient tombées. Le manager sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et les nettoya tranquillement.

- « Peux-tu me chercher une personne chargée de la sécurité Yashiro-san » demanda très poliment Ren avec son sourire de gentleman pour masquer son agacement.

- « Je devrais te demander une prime de risque pour travailler avec toi » répondit amusé le manager en se dirigeant vers un des agents de sécurité de l'aéroport.

La situation était quelque peu embarrassante pour lui. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille qui faisait tout pour l'embrasser, alors que sa petite-amie était juste en face de lui avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- « REN-SAMA ! » hurla joyeusement la jeune fille pour attirer son attention.

Il avait envie de bâillonner cette jeune fille pour la faire taire et pouvoir passer ces dernières minutes tranquille avec Kyoko.

- « S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous vous calmer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en lui souriant de son sourire de gentleman.

La jeune femme s'évanouit dans ses bras devant son sourire et il soupira de soulagement quand son manager revint avec un type de la sécurité. Il lissa ses vêtements pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

- « Tu devrais aller embarquer. Tu seras plus tranquille quand tu seras assis dans l'avion » dit simplement Kyoko en se penchant pour le saluer avec beaucoup de réserve.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Pourquoi tant de formalisme ? Ils étaient en public mais, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être si distante._

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour partir, il lui attrapa la main et la pressa doucement dans la sienne. Peu lui importait que Yashiro soit à côté et qu'il entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir alors qu'elle avait cette expression sur le visage.

- « Kyoko, je t'aime ! Tu vas me manquer... » dit-il faiblement pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendu par d'autres oreilles indiscrètes. Il attendit quelques secondes espérant secrètement une réponse avec un ''Je t'aime'' ou au moins un ''Moi-aussi''. Mais la jeune femme en face de lui restait muette, les joues roses et les yeux élargis. Sans doute sous le choc qu'il ait pu lui dire une chose pareille en public.

_Je ne devrais pas lui mettre la pression en lui disant des choses comme ça si elle n'est pas prête à m'aimer. Elle est après tout l'ex-n°1 de la section Love Me. Tout ceci est difficile pour elle._

Il relâcha sa main, la laissant retomber mollement le long de son flanc comme si elle était dénuée de vie.

- « Je t'appellerai ce soir ! » dit-il en souriant et en sortant son portable de sa poche pour le lui montrer. « Merci pour tout ! »

Et il disparut en lui faisant un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

**MERCI A CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT ET ME LAISSENT LEUR AVIS...**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chap 62 :**

Pourquoi avait-il accepter un projet qui le gardait coincé à l'autre bout du pays ? Cet éloignement allait le rendre fou ! D'accord ils avaient compacté son planning autant que possible pour tourner dans un minimum de jours toutes les scènes où il apparaissait pour ne pas le retenir trop longtemps. Mais tout de même, il avait l'impression que cette semaine n'en finissait plus.

Ren soupira en s'affalant de tout son long sur le grand lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ses journées avaient des airs de courses infernales, démarrant son tournage dès 7h du matin et ne finissant pas avant minuit. Il attrapa son portable du fond de sa poche et écouta sa messagerie vocale pour entendre à nouveau sa voix. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler en début de soirée, mais ils avaient dû terminer une difficile scène de cascades pour ne pas la reporter à plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et se résigna à ne pas la rappeler car elle devait sûrement déjà dormir.

Dans trois jours, il serait à Tokyo et ils passeraient une soirée en amoureux rien que tous les deux, chez lui. Il sourit en fermant les yeux. Il était vraiment exténué mais heureux

Kyoko se retournait dans son futon sans trouver le sommeil. _00H45. Depuis quand les minutes étaient-elles devenues aussi longue ? _Elle devait dormir. _Dors Kyoko ! Dors ! Demain tu as une grosse journée de boulot et le soir... le soir tu verras Ren ! _

Son avion atterrit sur la piste de l'aéroport de Narita. Ren et Yashiro descendirent de l'avion quelques minutes après en longeant la passerelle qui les menaient dans le bâtiment. A peine eurent-ils passé le poste de sécurité que le manager se retourna vers son protégé un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- « Tu peux partir, je me charge de faire porter tes bagages chez toi. »

- « Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? » demanda le grand acteur en essayant de contenir toute émotion dans sa voix.

- « Vas-y! J'ai bien vu comment tu t'es démené toute la semaine pour finir dans un temps record ce tournage. Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos! » _et beaucoup de réconfort…_

_- _« Merci Yukihito! Je t'appelle demain matin pour passer te prendre! »

Le manager lui fit signe de la main pendant que son jeune protégé visiblement heureux partait devant.

'_Ha Ren! Ne sourit pas comme ça tu vas t'attirer des ennuis!'_

La visière de sa casquette en avant pour tenter de masquer au mieux son visage, le jeune homme traversa d'un pas rapide le hall de l'aéroport pour rejoindre les taxis. Essayant de voyager incognito, ils n'avaient pas fait venir de sécurité particulières à cette occasion. Malheureusement pour lui, sa simple stature permettait de le démarquer du japonais moyen et rapidement un essaim de fan l'entourèrent pendant qu'il attendait son taxi. Attiré par les cris des fans hystériques, les policiers vinrent l'aider à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au premier taxi et il put enfin prendre la route vers le Daruyama.

Le chauffeur jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour identifier qui était ce client qui avait généré un tel tumulte.

Tsuruga Ren!

Cheveux ébouriffés, chemise à moitié défaite, trace de rouge à lèvres sur le cou et les joues… le conducteur gloussa en regardant l'acteur remettre peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

- « ça doit être super d'être aussi populaire auprès des femmes, vous devez en avoir une différente tous les soirs dans votre lit! Moi je me traîne la mienne depuis 23 ans et j'avoue que je vous envie d'avoir ainsi l'embarras du choix! »

- « Il n'y a rien à envier chez moi… Pour ma part je serais heureux de passer les 23 prochaines années et même plus avec la femme que j'aime! »

- « Ah? Je vous croyais célibataire? »

- « Je ne suis pas marié, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai personne dans ma vie. »

- « C'est ma fille qui va être déçu! Elle est votre plus grande fan! D'ailleurs vous pourriez me signer un autographe? »

Ren accepta le bout de papier que lui tendit le chauffeur et griffonna un petit mot dessus.

- « Et comment s'appelle-t-elle? » demanda l'acteur

- « Kyoko! »

Ren fut surpris à l'annonce de ce nom et sourit en pensant à celle qu'il aimait. Il inscrivit les lettres du prénom avec grand soin et rendit le papier au conducteur.

- « La petite va être contente! Elle a des posters de vous partout dans sa chambre… » commenta le chauffeur en rangeant précieusement le papier dans sa poche. Ren hocha juste la tête en regardant rêveur par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le taxi s'immobilise.

Il entra ensuite dans le petit restaurant comme toujours très animé et avança jusqu'au comptoir. Il s'adressa tout sourire à Okami pour demander où était Kyoko. La patronne monta les escaliers pour la prévenir pendant que Ren attendait debout près du comptoir. Ren gardait les yeux rivés vers les escaliers impatient de retrouver enfin la jeune femme quand une voix sévère s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec.

- « Que voulez-vous de Kyoko-chan? » grogna le cuisinier sans lever son nez des légumes qu'il coupait habilement.

- « Hm, Nous avions prévu d'aller dîner ensemble » répondit poliment Ren sans se départir de son assurance et de son attitude de gentleman

- « Dîner? » Taisho regarda l'acteur de pied en cape avant de grogner encore « Vous n'avez qu'à manger ici »

- « C'est gentil, mais… »

D'un impressionnant coup sec, Taisho trancha un morceau de bœuf en deux sous le regard agrandit de l'acteur comprenant immédiatement le message implicite.

- « Assis! » demanda sèchement le cuisinier en continuant à couper la pièce de bœuf en petite lamelle.

Ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression aux personnes que Kyoko considérait comme une famille de substitution. Ren pris calmement place. '_Il ne te coupera pas en morceau devant tous ces témoins, alors sourit ce n'est qu'une méthode d'intimidation_'. Fixant un sourire professionnel l'acteur attendit sagement que Kyoko descende en espérant pouvoir convaincre le propriétaire de les laisser partir une fois que la jeune fille serait là.

- « Quels sont vos intentions vis-à-vis de la petite » lâcha abruptement le propriétaire.

Ren suivit des yeux la lame du couteau qui tranchait ''sauvagement'' un daigon. Il déglutit en cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait pas très envie d'exposer ses sentiments devant des inconnus pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux que des gens protègent les intérêts de Kyoko.

- « Je suis sérieux! » statua le grand brun d'un air solennel

- « Pas de comédie avec moi Monsieur l'acteur! » Taisho abattit fermement la lame comme une hache tranchant une bûche « Je ne veux pas que vous vous amusiez avec la petite! Elle est jeune et innocente. Vous êtes un adulte et… »

- « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de jouer avec ses sentiments. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis sérieux! »

L'homme grogna un peu en lançant un regard acéré vers l'acteur pour sonder ses véritables intentions et abattit encore une fois violemment la lame sur une autre pièce de viande. Les yeux de Ren oscillèrent entre la lame et le visage du cuisinier. Mais il ne cilla pas. Il était sincère et sérieux. Il était sûr de ses sentiments.

Taisho reprit alors sa tâche plus normalement sans ne plus adresser la parole à l'homme assit devant lui. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et si ce bellâtre s'avisait de faire pleurer sa petite Kyoko, célèbre ou pas, il ne l'épargnerait pas.

Pendant que Ren se faisait littéralement 'cuisiner' par Taisho, Kyoko courait dans tous les sens dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Elle s'était changé au moins quinze fois depuis qu'elle était revenu des studios et maintenant le sol était jonché d'une flopée de tissus colorée. Aucune tenue n'était assez bien pour Ren, ou plutôt elle n'était jamais assez bien dans n'importe laquelle des tenues qu'elle avait essayé. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix. Okami venait de la prévenir que Ren l'attendait en bas. Elle garda donc sur elle le dernier vêtement qu'elle avait enfilé. Une adorable petite robe blanche avec des fines bretelles et s'arrangea une dernière fois les cheveux avant de descendre.

_Tout va bien se passer! Reste calme Kyoko! Tu vas te comporter normalement en le voyant et tout ira bien!_

Elle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Il était là, assis au comptoir près de Taisho et de là où elle était, elle pouvait déjà l'apercevoir. Il tourna la tête comme devinant sa présence et son visage s'illumina de bonheur. Elle était hypnotisée! Un sourire radieux l'éblouit, son cœur s'affola en même temps que son pied manqua la marcha. Tout son corps bascula en arrière comme dans un ralenti. Ses membres bringuebalant dansèrent dans les airs tandis que son postérieur rebondissaient sur chaque marche jusqu'à elle arrive en bas de l'escalier. D'un bond il sauta de sa chaise et vint l'aider à se relever avec Okami.

- « Kyoko, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » demanda Ren en la regardant inquiet.

- « Non... ça va... » répondit-elle en se frottant le derrière, le visage grimaçant.

- « Tu es sûr ? Tu as fait une assez belle chute ! Tes chevilles ? Tes genoux ? Ton dos ? Est-ce-que tout va bien ? » l'interrogea-t-il en déplaçant doucement ses mains sur les parties de son corps en question pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de douleurs particulières.

Elle rougit. Elle rougit même violemment. _Arrêtes Ren ! Tu ne devrais pas ! Arrêtes Ren ! Si tu savais ce que je ressens lorsque tu poses tes mains sur moi._ Elle secoua vivement la tête et se releva aussi sec pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.

- « Haha ! Tout va bien ! Haha ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement pour masquer son embarras. « Si nous y allions ? » Elle avança vers ses propriétaires et je courba pour les saluer. « A plus tard ! »

Ren intérieurement soupira de soulagement. Il était heureux de se dire qu'il pourrait avoir enfin un peu d'intimité avec sa petite-amie. Cependant, Taisho n'était pas du même avis.

- « Votre repas est prêt ! » annonça le cuisinier

- « Hein ? » Elle leva un sourcil en regardant stupéfaite son propriétaire.

- « Votre repas est prêt ! » répéta Taisho en posant sur le comptoir deux assiettes faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'ils mangeraient au Daruyama.

Ren regarda Kyoko puis Taisho avec une sueur froide lui coulant le long de la tempe. Taisho regarda Ren puis Kyoko avec son habituel visage fermé et Kyoko regarda les deux hommes sans n'y rien comprendre.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place côte à côte. Ren sourit nerveusement au regard acéré que lui lança le cuisinier. Puis il se retourna vers Kyoko avec un faux air détendu.

- « Bon appétit Kyoko-chan ! » énonça Ren avec un sourire crispé

- « Bon appétit Ren-san ! » répondit-elle tout aussi mal à l'aise

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger dans un silence maladroit. Après quelques bouchées, Kyoko jeta un coup d'oeil à Ren et, ignorante des regards meurtriers que lançait Taisho au pauvre jeune homme assis près d'elle, essaya de faire la conversation.

- « Comment s'est passé ta semaine de tournage ? »

- « Bien ! » répondit sommairement Ren en surveillant l'expression de visage du cuisinier.

Le silence se réinstalla immédiatement et ils continuèrent à manger dans se malaise latent.

- « Hmm... euh... il a fait beau ? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau

- « Oui ! »

Elle se concentra à nouveau vers son assiette. Ren n'avait pas très envie de parler semble-t-il. Elle qui avait attendu avec impatience toute la semaine son retour, se trouvait face à un glaçon. Peut-être lui avait-il demander à la voir pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait rompre ? Peut-être agissait-il si bizarrement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire simplement...

_Il a travaillé dur toute la semaine et il s'est rendu compte à quel point j'étais une nuisance pour lui... ça doit être ça !_

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

_Comme toujours, jamais à court d'idées pour leur créer de nouvelles embuches héhé (le sadisme ça se travaille lol). ça avance, ça s'arrête... ça recule? _

_Merci pour vos messages... (Yashiro va bien pour toutes celles qui s'inquiétait pour sa santé... moi aussi j'adore Yashiro et je lui réserve bien des surprises dans la suite de l'histoire)._


	63. Chapter 63

**Chap 63**

Ren était bloqué par l'attitude surprotectrice de Taisho. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait même pas lever le nez de son assiette sans que le cuisinier ne le fusille du regard. Pourtant, il avait attendu impatiemment toute la semaine de la voir… de pouvoir lui parler… de pouvoir la toucher… Il regarda la main de la jeune femme reposant sur la table et jeta un petit coup d'œil discret vers l'homme en face de lui. Avec le plus grand naturel, il glissa subrepticement sa main sur le côte et attrapa celle de Kyoko avant de l'attirer sous la table pour être hors de la vue du cuisinier.

La jeune femme sursauta et le regarda.

Il resta stoïque en essayant de contrôler la légère rougeur qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage et pressa subtilement sa main pour y faire passer un message silencieux.

- « Comment s'est passé le tournage pour ton nouveau rôle? » demanda Ren sur un ton détaché

- « Vraiment très bien! Nous avons pu beaucoup avancer sur différents épisodes et même si ce n'est pas une grosse production, le directeur fait son maximum pour obtenir le meilleur de chacun de nous. »

- « Ce n'est pas forcément les films à gros budgets qui sont forcément les meilleurs, je suis sûr qu'en vous donnant à fond, vous arriverez à captivez votre public » dit l'acteur en conservant une attitude très professionnel tout en pressant affectueusement la main de sa compagne avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Taisho veillant au grain, Ren ne put se permettre de plus grands écarts et dût se résoudre à prendre congé relativement tôt. Kyoko le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du restaurant et le salua très sobrement étant donné qu'ils étaient en public. Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre, le cœur chantant de chaotiques mélodies. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentie ça? Juste la vue de l'être aimé et elle perdait tout contact avec la réalité. Elle commença à ramasser un à un les vêtements éparpiller au sol quand son téléphone sonna.

Ren venait à peine de faire quelques pas qu'il fit demi-tour et s'avança dans la petite ruelle menant à l'arrière du restaurant. Ce qu'il allait faire était terriblement loin du comportement normal de Tsuruga Ren, mais ce détail lui importait peu à cette seconde. Il avait attendu de la voir toute la semaine comme un enfant attend que noël arrive et finalement son cadeau lui avait été complètement inaccessible. Il regarda de droite à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne le verrai avant de lever le nez vers la fenêtre qui venait de s'illuminer. Enfant unique, il n'y avait pas eu un noël sans qu'il n'ai tout ce qu'il désire. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et composa son numéro favori.

- « Bonsoir Kyoko… »

[Ren! Qu'y-a-t-il?]

- « Je me suis rendu compte que je suis parti en oubliant quelques choses de très important. »

[Quoi donc? Je vais descendre te le chercher…]

- « Ouvres juste ta fenêtre! » lui demanda-t-il tout en vérifiant une dernière fois que personne n'était en vu.

La jeune femme obéit curieuse et se pencha sur la rambarde pour regarder dehors.

Rapide comme l'éclair, souple et silencieux comme un ninja, Ren grimpa la façade en s'aidant des plus improbables prises réparties sur le mur. Ses mouvements furent si vifs qu'elle eut presque l'impression qu'il courrait contre la paroi avant de s'envoler dans les airs dans un bond surprenant pour attraper le parapet juste sous sa fenêtre. Elle poussa un petit cri en le voyant se jeter dans le vide et il lui chuchota de faire moins de bruit quand il se hissa de ses bras pour s'appuyer contre la balustrade.

- « Chhht! Ne crie pas si fort! » _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ton propriétaire me trouve ici._

- « Ren! Tu es fou? Tu aurais pu te blesser! Et ton épaule, il ne faut pas forcer dessus!» lui dit-elle en baissant la voix et en attrapant son épaule gauche pour le tirer vers l'intérieur.

- « Mais non! C'est un jeu d'enfant de grimper de la sorte, ne t'inquiète pas! »

- « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur

- « Pour t'embrasser! » répondit-il ingénument

Surprise par sa réponse, elle bascula en arrière en le tirant avec elle et ils atterrirent lourdement tous les deux sur le plancher. Ren se releva un peu pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids mais resta la surplomber malgré tout.

- « Je ne voulais qu'un baiser mais je t'ai peut être plus manqué que je ne le pensais » suggéra-t-il avec son expression d'Empereur de la nuit.

Elle se rigidifia et retint son souffle. Son sang envahit son visage comme un ras-de-marée dans ses veines. Il rigola un peu et s'assit pour la laisser reprendre une posture plus confortable pour elle. Elle se redressa toujours aussi rougissante et s'agenouilla devant lui en gardant les yeux baissés. Il ne décrochait pas son regard d'elle, séduit par la jeune femme adorable se tenant devant lui. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la couvrir de baiser. Elle était si proche de lui et il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils s'étaient quitté. Ses mains le démangeaient de pouvoir la toucher, aussi leva-t-il des doigts hésitants vers on visage pour lui relever le menton.

- « Puis-je? » demanda-t-il avec son regard amoureux et un doux sourire pouvant concurrencer la brillance du soleil.

Elle hocha timidement la tête et il se pencha pour cueillir du bout des lèvres le fruit de ses prières. Un baiser léger et innocent comme les premiers battements d'un cœur. Il ne fut guère plus qu'un frôlement de lèvres, mais ce tendre contact suffit à lui colorer les joues également.

- « Tu m'as manqué! » souffla-t-il près de son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle voulait lui dire que lui aussi lui avait manqué. En fait, elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses. Mais ses mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il desserra son étreinte et regarda autour.

- « Excuse-moi, je me suis un peu invité dans ta chambre! Désolé! »

- « Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de mal… après tout, je suis déjà venu dans la tienne… »

- « Je suis content de voir où tu vis… mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de désordre… » la taquina-t-il en regardant les vêtements jonchant le sol.

- « Haaaa! Non! Ce n'est pas comme ça d'habitude! » cria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement et en ramassant comme une tornade tout ce qui traînait.

- « Alors c'est pour moi que tu as essayé tous ces vêtements? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin content qu'elle ait voulu se faire belle pour lui.

- « Euh… hmmm… Je… Je… » bégaya-t-elle

- « Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu portes, je te trouve toujours belle! » lui avoua-t-il honnêtement

_Quel Playboy celui-là avec ses phrases de séducteur!_ pensa-t-elle dubitative devant sa réponse.

Il rigola un peu en la regardant ranger toute la pile de linge dans son armoire et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. La pièce comportait une petite table basse, quelques coussins et un mobilier assez simple. Mais ce qui retint son attention fut les posters affichés au murs et les poupées posées sur le coin d'une étagère.

Que Kyoko ait un poster de lui ne le dérangeait pas, qu'elle ait fait des figurines à son effigie le flattait même. Mais ce qui lui fit bouillir le sang, fut de voir que le poster qu'elle possédait de Fuwa était encore plus grand, sans oublier qu'elle avait fait également des poupées du célèbre chanteur. Elle referma la porte de son armoire et le vit fixer le mur de sa chambre.

_Poster de Sho! Poupée vaudou de Sho! Nouvelle poupée vaudou de Sho en conception!_

_QUELLE IMPARDONNABLE ERREUR! YAAAAAHHHHHH!_

**MERCI A CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT ENCORE...**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chap 64 :**

Elle le vit retourner lentement son visage comme dans un ralenti.

_Oh mon Dieu! Le terrifiant sourire de façade masquant le seigneur des démons! AAAAAHHHHH!_

- « Pourquoi as-tu un poster de Fuwa dans ta chambre? Je croyais que tu le détestais… » demanda-t-il d'une voix incroyablement mielleuse et suintant le danger qui se cachait derrière.

_Pourquoi ai-je un poster de Sho? _

_Parce que je le hais! … Idiote tu as aussi un poster de Ren à côté!_

_Pour ne pas perdre de vue ma vengeance! … Avec cette histoire de vengeance Ren va me mépriser!_

_Qu'Est-ce que je dois dire? YAAAAHHH!_

L'air devenait irrespirable. La tension environnante semblait chargée d'électricité. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- « Alors? » demanda-t-il augmentant la puissance de son sourire

Dans son image mental, elle se transforma en petit animal apeuré et pria pour ne pas voir le seigneur des démons émerger pendant qu'elle lui donnait sa réponse.

- « Pour ma revanche… » tenta-t-elle la voix tremblante

- « Ah d'accord! … c'est pour ça que tu as aussi un poster de moi! » déclara-t-il en se frottant le menton.

_Aarrgghhh! Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire? Excuse-moi Ren! Je l'ai mis au début quand je t'ai rencontré et je l'ai finalement gardé parce que tu es devenu mon mentor… mon mentor? Héhé! Kyoko calme-toi! Tu es une actrice! Tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu le détestais après tout?_

- « Ton poster… c'est parce que tu es mon modèle! » affirma-t-elle en essayant d'y mettre autant de conviction que possible pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais la résultante fut un regard suspicieux qu'il lui lança.

- « et les poupées? » son ton se fit plus sévères comme s'il marquait qu'il avait deviné qu'elle lui mentait. « Pourquoi as-tu fait des poupées de lui? »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas ferme. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et elle sursauta en tremblant de tous ces membres sous son regard incisif.

_Quelle réponse est la bonne? Si je lui dis que j'ai fait des poupées vaudou de Sho pour le maudire et lui jeter des mauvais sorts, il va me demander pourquoi j'en ai fait de lui… _

Pendant les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent, il eu le temps d'imaginer tout un ensemble de scénario. Sa gorge se serra et une amertume gonfla son cœur.

- « Tu l'aimes encore? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche

- « NON! NON! PAS DU TOUT! JE LE HAIS! » cria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui et en l'entourant de ses petits bras

- « Si tu m'aime ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu Kyoko… oublie-le! Renonce à ta revanche! Je ne veux pas partager ton coeur avec lui! »

- « Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner? Je le déteste! » grinça-t-elle en se souvenant toute la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré pour cet idiot.

Calmement, il décrocha les petits bras qui l'encerclait et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour repartir.

- « Tant que tu n'auras pas renoncer à ta revanche, tu ne pourras pas m'aimer… tant qu'il encombrera ton cœur, tu ne pourras pas accepter mon amour. »

Le choc.

Ses propres battements de cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, ses yeux s'élargirent en s'emplissant de larmes et sa voix cassée vibra.

- « je le ferai ! » Elle le fixa avec détermination. « Je le ferai ! Je l'effacerai de ma mémoire ! »

Elle courut vers son mur et arracha le poster de Sho.

- « Je le ferai ! » répéta-t-elle en déchirant avec fureur le papier glacé en des milliers de petits morceaux.

- « Je le ferai ! » termina-t-elle d'une voix suppliante en se retournant vers Ren et en agrippant le tissu de sa chemise.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler et il l'entoura de ses bras pour la plaquer contre lui.

- « Ne pleure pas Kyoko ! Je déteste te voir pleurer... » dit-il doucement en posant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

Elle leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser timidement. Il resserra son étreinte et approfondit le baiser, pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne, mordant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, glissant sa langue comme si elle dansait un ballet passionnée. Il suffisait d'une étincelle entre eux pour les enflammer corps et âme. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il caressait son flan avidement. Toute raison disparaissait, toute mesure et toute bienséance. Ils étaient l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre et le reste s'évanouissait dans un volute de fumée de leurs cœurs embrasés. Enfin, jusqu'à...

- « Kyoko-chan... » entonna la voix de Taisho

**MERCI A CELLES QUI M'ONT SUIVIT...**

_Si je vous disais que j'en ai marre de mon histoire (est-ce-que vous me détesteriez?)_

_J'en connais la fin, le milieu... il ne me manque que quelques liens logiques pour la finir... mais je n'en ai plus le courage... donc je vous livre ce que j'ai déjà fait et advienne que pourra en espérant que la motivation me revienne pour l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture._


	65. Chapter 65

**Chap 65 :**

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Une fraction de seconde s'étira dans un ralenti pendant qu'elle suivait des yeux le mouvement de la porte. Sa gorge devenue sèche et l'air semblant s'être raréfié, elle ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau en voyant apparaître le visage de son propriétaire.

_Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer la présence de Ren dans sa chambre ? AAAHHHH !... huh ?... Ren ?... Où est-il ?_ Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour le chercher du regard. _Ren ? Comment a-t-il fait pour se volatiliser aussi vite ?_

- « J'ai entendu des bruits étranges... Tout va bien ? » demanda le cuisinier en scannant du regard la chambre de la jeune fille.

- « Oui Boss ! Tout va bien ! Haha ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé et agitant les mains pour nier tout problème.

_Personne ! Pourtant j'aurais juré avoir entendu une voix d'homme._ Il vit au sol le poster déchiré.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il désigna d'un geste les morceaux de papier éparpillés

- « Oh... euh... J'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur ma vengeance... alors je me suis peut être un peu emporté »

Habitué aux coups de sang de la jeune femme quand il s'agissait de sa vengeance, il la crut et ne la questionna pas davantage. Un hochement de tête et il referma la porte. Kyoko soupira lourdement, puis se retourna en entendant la voix derrière elle.

- « Il est parti ? » chuchota Ren

Elle se pencha sur la balustrade et le vit suspendu dans le vide, ses mains fermement accrochées au parapet.

- « Ren ! »

Elle tendit les bras pour attraper ses poignets dans un vain espoir de le retenir s'il lâchait prise. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de cette sécurité supplémentaire. Il se hissa simplement à la force de ses bras et lui sourit en passant la rambarde.

_'Ça a été juste, un peu plus et je finissais découpé en tranche'_

- « Comment as-tu fait pour disparaître aussi vite ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdi

_'L'instinct de survie !'_ pensa le jeune homme

- « J'ai simplement sauté en arrière pour passer par dessus la rambarde et je me suis agrippé au rebord en attendant qu'il reparte »

- « Je sais que tu fais toi-même tes cascades dans les films, mais c'est très dangereux de les faire dans la vie réelle... tu aurais pu te tuer ! » le gronda-t-elle

_Que ne ferais-je pas pour elle ? _

Il ria doucement en réalisant qu'elle avait fait volée en éclat toute la réserve du personnage de Tsuruga Ren. Quelqu'un aurait pu le voir grimper à sa chambre, Taisho aurait pu les surprendre. Tout ! Tout ceci uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle crut qu'il voulait reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une partie d'elle était définitivement d'accord, tandis que l'autre hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Le choix se fit de lui-même quand il se pencha vers elle.

- « Je ne devrais pas rester plus... je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit correctement. »

Ren l'embrassa fougueusement avant de souffler un « A demain » en disparaissant à nouveau par la fenêtre. Elle resta pantelante, plantée au milieu de sa chambre, le coeur tambourinant et la tête lui tournant comme si elle venait de faire un tour de manège. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres, elle était ivre d'amour pour cet homme, ivre à un point d'en perdre la raison. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour depuis son départ sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, et ici, maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, elle se sentait complètement bouleversée, exultant d'une joie nouvelle. Si le bonheur avait un nom, ce devait être ''Ren''

Le jeune acteur rentra d'un pas léger dans son appartement et abandonna dans l'entrée son sac de voyage qu'il venait de récupérer à l'accueil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il était heureux, soulagé et heureux ! Ce soir un poids énorme avait été enlevé de son cœur, ce soir elle avait accepté pour lui de renoncer à sa revanche. Pour LUI ! Quelle joie immense ! Il avait envie de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble et de crier à tout Tokyo qu'il aimait Kyoko Mogami. Il se sentait pousser des ailes et à cette seconde il était invincible. Elle l'avait choisit lui ! L'amour plutôt que la haine ! Tout devenait possible ! Le bonheur était à portée de main...

Il se déshabilla en allant vers sa chambre et jeta dans son panier à linge ses vêtements avant de rentrer dans sa douche.

« YOUHHHOOOUUU ! ELLE ME PREFERE A FUWA ! »

Il avait envie de sauter partout. Il avait envie de hurler sa joie. Il explosa en un grand éclat de rire et s'appuya contre la paroi de verre de sa cabine de douche en se tenant les côtes. Il était émerveillé comment elle arrivait si simplement à le rendre heureux. Elle seule avait ce pouvoir là sur lui. Il la voyait et il perdait la tête. Il oubliait tout et même de jouer à Tsuruga Ren. Elle était entrée si facilement dans son cœur, elle le faisait redevenir lui-même, lui-même avant le drame, lui quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme innocent, et elle lui apprenait à sourire.

Il se sécha sommairement en avançant vers son lit et se glissa totalement nu sous ses draps. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête et resta fixer son plafond en souriant avant de s'endormir pour un repos bien mérité.

De bonne heure, le bruit irritant de son réveil l'arracha à ses rêves à la fois tendre et érotique. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge pendant qu'il écrasait sa main sur le bouton stop de l'odieuse machine qui émettait ce bruit infâme. Avec peine, il émergea de son sommeil, il avait bien trop peu dormi cette dernière semaine pour se contenter d'une seule nuit de repos pour récupérer totalement. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se lever et réussir à boucler son timing pour se libérer pour la fashion week et pouvoir veiller sur Kyoko. Yashiro avait réussi à compacter son emploi du temps, mais cela impliquait des horaires outrageusement condensés et des journées interminables.

Il soupira, il avait tellement envie de passer du temps avec elle et si peu de disponibilités. Il attrapa son portable et lui envoya un message avant d'aller se préparer pour sa journée.

Yashiro grimpa dans la voiture de sport et vu le visage de son jeune protégé. Le manager se senti lui-aussi très heureux pour son ami, ses yeux brillants, ses traits détendus, il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour voir que Ren était un homme heureux. Le jeune acteur était comme toujours très professionnel et sérieux, mais cet air de félicité émanant de lui le rendait encore plus beau. Des murmures s'élevaient sur son passage pendant qu'il traversait les studios pour rejoindre sa loge pour se préparer pour le tournage du jour. Une fois la porte fermée, Ren commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre en tenue et Yashiro s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire.

- « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Yukihito ? »

- « Sans doute ! » gloussa le manager « Comment était ta soirée ? »

- « Huh ? Eh bien... j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec Kyoko »

- « Tu as l'air particulièrement heureux... est-ce-que quelque chose de bien s'est produit hier ? »

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là Yashiro-san ? » demanda Ren avec un air menaçant qui fit s'envoler immédiatement le sourire taquin du manager.

- « huh... juste... rien en fait ! Je ferai mieux d'aller voir le directeur pour gérer avec lui le planning de tournage »

- « bonne idée Yukihito ! » répondit le jeune homme avec son sourire de gentleman. Il ne voulait pas de question sur sa vie privée

Kyoko se réveilla et regarda son téléphone portable. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait un message de Ren. Elle le lu et eut envie de faire des bonds. Elle dansa en pyjama au milieu de sa chambre avant d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. La journée s'annonçait magnifique en ce début juillet. Elle se tourna vers son mur, ne vit plus que le poster de Ren et sourit au portrait sur le papier glacé. La place vide à côté lui semblait étrange, elle décrocha donc le poster de Ren et le centra au milieu du mur. Après tout, elle n'avait peut être plus besoin de se venger. A quoi lui servait sa vengeance si elle y perdait Ren. Elle prit une à une les poupées de Sho et les rangea dans une boite en carton hors de sa vue. Elle allait devenir la plus grande actrice du Japon non plus pour écraser Sho, mais pour être digne de Ren.

**MERCI...**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chap 66 :**

Il devait déjà être 14h30 quand Ren gara son véhicule dans le parking de la LME. Il venait tout juste de terminer le tournage de quelques scènes de son deuxième film et devait maintenant se rendre à une séance photo avec Ryô pour la pochette du single en vue du lancement de son album dans trois semaines. Yashiro-san regarda sa montre pendant que Ren appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- « Je pense que nous aurons le temps de nous arrêter une demi-heure pour manger un peu au LA Heart »

- « Ah... Oui, tu dois être affamé ! » répondit Ren toujours aussi souriant

- « Que veux-tu... on ne peut pas tous vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche ! » se moqua gentiment son manager.

Ce commentaire aurait pu le déranger, mais Ren n'en montra rien. Il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour relever les nombreuses taquineries de son manager. Il avança dans les couloirs de la LME en direction de la cafétéria quand il repéra un peu plus loin une silhouette familière.

- « Pars devant ! Je te rejoins plus tard ! » lança Ren en s'éloignant déjà vers sa cible

- « Ren ! Il faut toi aussi que tu manges ! » rappela en vain le manager à son protégé.

Quelques enjambées avec une allure décontractée et en moins de quelques secondes, il fut près des deux jeunes femmes.

- « Bonjour Kotonami-san, bonjour Kyoko-chan » les salua Ren avec un sourire divin.

Kanae eut un choc en voyant cette expression et les petites fleurs qui avaient l'air d'entourer le grand brun, surprise, elle fit un pas en arrière en se masquant les yeux et en étouffant un petit cri. _AArrrgghhh !_ _Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à arracher Kyoko à la section Love Me avec un tel sourire. Je ne suis pas une fan, mais ce sourire est vraiment criminel !_

- « Excuse-moi Kotonami-san, me permettrais-tu te t'emprunter Kyoko quelques minutes » demanda-t-il gentiment

Kyoko sourit en rougissant en levant les yeux vers le magnifique jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle, tandis que Kanae hocha la tête en gardant sa main sur les yeux pour se protéger. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que se volatilise dans l'instant le couple. Kanae releva la tête et regarda de gauche à droite. _Comment avaient-ils fait ?_

Ren attrapa Kyoko par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui dans la première porte ouverte du couloir, une salle de réunion. Il la relâcha et referma hâtivement le battant de bois avec un sourire espiègle. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses chaussures, son cœur tambourinait d'être ainsi seule avec lui à la LME.

- « Je pense que personne ne nous a vu entrer... » commenta le bel acteur en se décalant de la porte. « Excuse-moi de t'avoir interrompu dans ta conversation avec ton amie, mais puisque j'avais un peu de temps devant moi avant mon prochain rendez-vous, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de passer quelques minutes avec toi »

Elle leva rapidement ses yeux et les rebaissa aussitôt en rougissant encore plus devant ce sourire divin.

- « Oh... ne t'excuse pas... je suis très contente de pouvoir te voir un peu aujourd'hui » bredouilla-t-elle émue.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient profiter de chaque opportunité, l'emploi du temps de Ren ne leur en laissant pas trop le choix. Il l'enlaça tendrement et pencha sa tête vers son cou pour y poser de petits baisers électriques tout en remontant doucement sur vers ses joues.

- « J'avais très envie de t'embrasser aussi... puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en frôlant à peine la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Un souffle, ''oui'', comme la défaite de sa raison et ses lèvres accueillirent amoureusement celles du jeune homme. Elle remonta sa main vers son cou solide et s'agrippa à lui, sentant les palpitations puissantes de son cœur sous sa paume. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et approfondit le baiser. Elle glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux tout en lui répondant tout aussi avidement. Il y avait de la piété dans sa façon de l'embrasser, une forme d'adoration et de passion, comme si ces lèvres avaient un goût de paradis. Elle se liquéfiait dans ses bras. Ils rompirent le baiser à contre-coeur pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais restèrent enlacé l'un à l'autre, front contre front. Kyoko se mordit hésitante la lèvre en croisant son regard de braise.

- « Merci pour ton petit message ce matin... »

- « Je pense chaque mot. » répondit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez

Elle eut un petit rire embarrassée qu'il fit taire par un tendre baiser. Elle sentait son corps s'échauffer sous ses mains et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu que ce bonheur ne s'arrête. Leur baiser reprit tout aussi fougueux que le premier, mais il fut interrompu abruptement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- « Hey ! Les tourtereaux ! » s'exclama Lory en faisant en entrée fracassante dans la salle.

Instantanément, ils bondirent tous les deux à un coin opposé de la pièce en affichant un air innocent malgré leur cheveux en bataille, leurs joues roses et leurs lèvres gonflées. Lory explosa de rire en les voyant essayer de masquer ce qu'ils faisaient.

- « HAHAHA ! Vous pouvez vous détendre les enfants, je suis seul ! » annonça le président en refermant la porte derrière lui et en allant s'asseoir sur une des chaises autours de la table. « Et puis, vous avez beau être de formidables acteurs tous les deux, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas me cacher. Surtout dans ma propre maison ! »

Ren instinctivement leva les yeux au plafond et remarqua les caméras de sécurité. Contrairement aux bureaux privés comme le sien, les salles de réunions étaient constamment sous surveillance puisqu'accessible à tous les employés.

- « Vous nous regardiez depuis longtemps ? » grogna Ren en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre. _Heureusement que l'on a rien fait de plus que s'embrasser_

- « Voyons Ren ! Je ne suis pas un voyeur ! » dit il en prenant un air offusqué « Je vous ai juste vu entrer dans cette salle tous les deux et étant donné que je devais justement vous voir tous les deux, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion idéale ! » ajouta-t-il innocemment

- « A quel sujet ? » demanda l'acteur en prenant place en face de son patron et en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kyoko, craignant comme toujours le pire venant de cet homme là.

- « Assieds-toi Mogami-kun ! » l'invita Lory et la jeune femme obéit en gardant les yeux baissés encore embarrassée de s'être fait surprendre en train d'embrasser Ren.

Le président leur sourit chaleureusement en les regardant tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux ! Vous êtes vraiment rayonnant en ce moment ! » s'exclama le président au bord de l'euphorie. Puis la seconde d'après, il se calma et prit à nouveau un ton sérieux. « Mais, je ne me permettrais pas de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée ! »

Les deux acteurs affichèrent un regard suspicieux à l'encontre de leur patron et écoutèrent en silence la suite de sa diatribe.

- « Je suis là pour discuter avec vous de l'avant première du film de BJ... Mogami-kun n'étant plus membre de la section Love Me, je ne peux plus l'assigner au rôle de Setsuka, alors je voulais savoir s'il était judicieux de laisser Cain se balader seul ou s'il ne valait pas mieux que Ren ne se montres pas jusqu'au Awards »

Ren comprenait très bien ce que le président voulait dire. Lui-même le savait, il ne pouvait pas faire émerger sa part d'ombre sans que Kyoko soit près de lui pour retenir ses démons.

- « Je ne laisserai pas mon très cher frère aller à une stupide avant-première sans moi ! » annonça Kyoko avec la façon de parler de Setsuka

Ren attrapa sa main sous la table et la serra tendrement en la regardant avec un regard reconnaissant.

- « très bien, vous viendrez tous les deux mardi en fin d'après midi pour votre maquillage particulier. » conclut le président.

**MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN!**

_que je me traine une fièvre de cheval qui m'a rendu le cerveau à l'état de guimauve...) j'ai un peu d'avance sur vous (j'en suis déjà au chapitre 106)... mais bon il me reste tellement à vous raconter et tellement peu de courage (enfin surtout quand il est déjà difficile de former une pensée cohérente pour écrire 3 lignes... p***** de fièvre qui aura ma peau!) Bref, j'espère que j'arriverai à reprendre parce que je sais que j'adore la fin de cette histoire._

_MERCI __flower black, inakag9, Etoile lead sama, Eleyna black, ambroisine, chibi konsen, kit-su, kitt-chan, ines92_

_Voila apres cet effort surhumain pour ecrire un petit mot, mon cerveau refait des bulles... je vous laisse... j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._


	67. Chapter 67

**Chap 67**

Après le petit entretien surprise, le président les laissa pour que Yashiro vienne récupérer son protégé avec une petite salade à emporter pour qu'il n'ai pas complètement le ventre vide pendant la séance photo. Kyoko lança un regard ombrageux au bel acteur qui fusillait lui-même son manager de le mettre en mauvaise posture devant sa petite-amie.

- « Ren… ton temps libre avant ton rendez-vous n'était autre que ta pause déjeuner? » demanda-t-elle l'air menaçante.

- « Je n'avais pas très faim » essaya-t-il de plaider en vain

- « Comment peux-tu travailler à jeûne? » le gronda-t-elle

- « Je devrais réussir à finir vers 21h ce soir, si le cœur t'en dit de m'attendre, nous pourrions dîner ensemble pour que tu sois sûr que je mange correctement » proposa-t-il

- « hmm » Elle hésita… « J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais ce soir je suis obligée de travailler »

- « Ah oui… ta mission Love Me! » dit-il un peu déçu. « Eh bien, nous ne nous reverrons que pour la première de BJ »

Elle baissa les yeux un peu confuse et sentant un genre de malaise malgré son sourire bienveillant. Il l'embrassa chastement sur la joue pour ne pas la gênée puisque Yashiro était présent et quitta la salle suivit de son manager.

Ren arriva le premier au studio et avala rapidement quelques bouchées de sa salade en boudant son manager.

- « Tu aurais pu être plus discret avec cette salade. Avais-tu vraiment besoin que Kyoko soit au courant? »

- « Est-ce vraiment moi que tu boudes ou le fait que Kyoko ne soit pas disponible ce soir alors que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour finir plus tôt?» pointa très justement Yashiro en remontant ses lunettes du bout du doigt avec un visage très sérieux.

Ren ne répliqua pas, il devait reconnaître que son manager s'était donné énormément de mal pour lui réorganiser sa journée au point de sacrifier leur pause déjeuner. Il avait même eu la gentillesse de lui apporter une salade, alors qu'il lui avait faussé compagnie pour rejoindre Kyoko. Il avala en silence d'autres bouchées conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le bouder pour si peu et s'excusa pour sa mauvaise humeur. Sa maquilleuse ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec tout son matériel. Il abandonna alors son repas et commença à se déshabiller pour que la jeune femme puisse lui peindre sur le torse les même motifs tribaux qu'il arborait sur la vidéo. Après plus d'une demi-heure de préparation, il sorti enfin de sa loge torse nu avec juste un pantalon en cuir très moulant pour rejoindre la belle chanteuse qui se faisait déjà photographier dans différentes poses.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et il suivit les directives du directeur artistique. Il l'encerclait de ses bras puissant, elle s'enroulait autour de lui comme une liane, regards séducteurs, attitudes suggestives, Ils firent différents types de clichés qui devaient servir aussi bien à la pochette du single qu'à sa promotion à travers un certain nombre de magasines. Les photos étaient provocantes à la hauteur de ce titre chargée de passion. Toute la communication était orchestrée pour faire de cette chanson un véritable buzz. Tsuruga Ren, l'icône masculine la plus en vue du Japon, collaborant sur un morceau de musique était déjà un coup médiatique énorme. Mais, ce titre avait l'étoffe d'être un véritable tube avec ce savant mélange de poésie japonaise et d'audace occidentale. Les premières images allaient être distillées dès la semaine prochaine pour attiser la curiosité des foules et dans trois semaines, le PV allait être le coup de grâce du lancement de l'album.

Après près de 4 heures de prises de vues, le directeur les libéra. Ren parti prendre une douche pour enlever tout la peinture qu'il avait sur le corps et rejoignit Yashiro ensuite pour partir. Ryô vint alors s'agripper à son bras et roucoula mielleusement en lui proposant de venir dîner avec elle. Comme toujours Ren refusa poliment l'invitation.

- « Un verre alors… et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas le temps, nous avons fini beaucoup plus tôt que prévu… s'il vous plaît Tsuruga-san, ça sera l'occasion de faire un débriefing sur notre collaboration et de s'accorder pour nos prochaines interviews »

Elle avait touché un point sensible, le travail! Sa réputation de bourreau de travail n'avait rien d'une légende. Elle avait bien fait d'écouter les conseils de sa meilleure amie qui lui avait suggéré d'utiliser cet argument pour le faire accepter. Il hésita une seconde, tenter à l'idée de rentrer chez lui directement pour se reposer de sa journée. Mais le travail était le travail et passait avant tout. Il hocha simplement la tête et ce simple geste la rendit folle de joie.

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir en face de l'homme de ses rêves, Ryô croisa et décroisa ses longues jambes avec souplesse pour attirer son regard. Mais encore une fois, elle fut assez déçu, Ren tourna justement la tête au moment de sa manœuvre pour héler un serveur. L'homme en livré arriva immédiatement à leur table pour prendre leur commande et posa un regard lubrique sur la belle chanteuse qui avait adopté une pose assez suggestive qui mettait ses formes en évidence. Il dégluti péniblement en égarant ses yeux au niveau de son décolleté et pria pour que l'homme à côté d'elle n'ai pas remarqué qui lorgnait un peu trop sur sa compagne.

- « Que désirez-vous boire? »

- « Un saké chaud! » demanda la jeune femme

- « Un whisky avec glace » répondit Ren

- « et pour vous monsieur? »

- « Je vous prendrais une bière, merci » annonça Yashiro en refermant la carte du bar

La jeune chanteuse lança un regard furieux en direction du dit manager. _Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit encore là? Ne laissait-il donc jamais son client? _Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire hypocrite et rumina intérieurement sa colère de n'avoir pas réussi à être seule à seule avec le bel acteur.

La soirée avança doucement pendant qu'ils discutaient de la place que prendrait Ren dans la campagne de communication. Ren ayant un emploi du temps très chargé, il accepta d'assurer uniquement que quelques rares show TV et refusa de participer à ses concerts. Sa carrière d'acteur passait avant tout et il n'avait pas le temps de contribuer activement à la promotion du titre. Ryô accepta toutes ses conditions, elle ne pouvait pas en espérer davantage du grand Tsuruga Ren. De toute façon, elle pouvait être sûr que les quelques émissions où il participerait deviendraient des événements médiatiques.

Tout de même un peu frustrée que le grand brun en face d'elle ne la remarque pas, la jolie blonde passa alors ses nerfs sur ses verres de saké les enchaînant dangereusement. Assez rapidement, l'alcool fit effet et la jeune femme afficha un comportement de plus en plus débridé. Le bar ayant une ambiance feutré et discrète, le rire de gorge de la jeune femme ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention des clients. Complètement ivre, elle se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Ren sans lui demander la permission.

- « Tu sais que tu es très beau » lui susurra-t-elle en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

L'acteur sourit poliment et la fit se lever.

- « Je vous remercie du compliment, mais il n'est pas très raisonnable pour des gens comme nous d'avoir ce genre de comportement en public. Il est assez tard, je pense qu'il est grand temps de partir » il se redressa derechef et parti régler l'addition au comptoir pour ne pas continuer à se donner en spectacle.

Un peu étourdie par les effets de l'alcool, la jeune femme avait un équilibre précaire et Ren l'aida a se tenir droite en attendant que Yashiro arrête un taxi. Elle avait l'impression que le sol tanguait et que sa tête lui tournait. Elle regarda le beau jeune homme à côté d'elle et sans autre forme de procès s'agrippa à lui pour se retenir de tomber.

Yashiro revint quelques minutes après avec un taxi, ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant que la jeune femme était encore une fois collé à Ren. Combien de fois allait-il devoir la décrocher pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était interdit de poser ses mains sur son client? Il avança vers les deux stars et saisit la chanteuse par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser.

- « Allons mademoiselle, reprenez-vous! Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre taxi » proposa gentiment Yashiro tout en l'aidant à faire quelques pas d'une démarche chancelante.

- « Ne me touchez pas! » Hurla-t-elle en se débâtant pour se tenir debout toute seule. Puis elle se retourna vivement vers Ren et avança vers lui en titubant. « Je veux rentrer avec Tsuruga-san » termina-t-elle en se cramponnant au bras de l'acteur

- « Je pense qu'elle est trop ivre pour qu'on puisse la laisser rentrer toute seule » déclara Ren en regardant la jeune femme qui s'amarrait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Si tu es fatigué Yukihito, tu peux rentrer, je me chargerai d'elle »

- « Non je viens avec toi! » _Grand naïf! Es-tu devenu aussi aveugle que Kyoko-chan ? Tu ne t'ai même pas rendu compte qu'elle ne rêve que de te dévorer tout cru et tu penses que je vais te laisser seul avec elle._

Ren la conduisit vers sa voiture et l'invita à s'installer à l'arrière à son grand désespoir. Elle aurait voulu prendre la place du passager à côté de lui mais cet enquiquinant manager s'y précipita ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de se complaire à l'arrière. Elle s'affala à moitié sur la banquette dans une pose suggestive dans l'espoir qu'il la regarderait dans le rétroviseur. Hélas, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas gay pour ne pas du tout la regarder pendant tout le trajet. Cependant, en bon gentleman, il vint lui ouvrit la porte et l'accompagner jusqu'à son immeuble. Yashiro avait dû renoncer à les suivre quand la jeune femme lui avait sans autre manière interdit de venir. Ren avait alors assuré à son manager qu'il ne serait pas long et qu'il le ramènerait aussitôt chez lui.

_'Il est définitivement devenu aveugle'_ pensa Yashiro en les regardant s'éloigner.

Pendant les quelques pas qui les séparait de l'immeuble, Ryô fit exprès de se frotter à lui. Puis dès qu'il la salua pour lui dire au revoir, elle simula un malaise pour qu'il la ramène jusqu'à son appartement. Yashiro qui les surveillait de loin, eut envie de crier en voyant le grand brun soutenir la belle chanteuse et la suivre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il enfila rapidement un gant de latex et attrapa son portable.

Ren appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pendant que Ryô se moulait de plus en plus à lui en simulant une faiblesse. Il la maintenait fermement contre lui d'un bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Elle laissa remonter ses bras pour s'accrocher à son cou. Il tourna son visage vers elle en reconnaissant le signal intuitif de la légère pression qu'elle mit au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait la tête un peu en arrière et la bouche sensuellement entrouverte. Elle s'offrait à lui, mais son effet fut saboter car son attention fut captivé par son portable. Il décrocha aussitôt.

- « Allo ! »

[ Bonsoir Ren...]

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec le travail ? »

[ Je viens d'arriver chez moi et je voulais savoir si tu avais mangé ? ] _N'essaye pas de me le cacher Yashiro vient de m'appeler pour me dire que tu n'as pas mangé_

- « Hmm... non pas encore... tu veux que l'on mange un bout ensemble ? » demanda-t-il tendrement

Ryô perdit l'équilibre de surprise. _Que voulais dire ce changement de comportement ? A qui parlait-il pour avoir l'air aussi doux maintenant ? _

[ Pourquoi pas!]

_Des fleurs ? Je suis trop bourrée ! voilà que je me mets à voir des petites fleurs autour de Tsuruga-san _pensa Ryô

- « Je dépose Yashiro-san et j'arrive ! » annonça-t-il enthousiaste comme un enfant à qui l'on venait de promettre d'aller au parc d'attraction.

Il raccrocha et Kyoko regarda perplexe son téléphone.

« Yashiro-san ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ? Ils sont tous les deux ensembles ? Pourtant Ren avait l'air vraiment surpris que je l'appelle... ? » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chap 68 :**

L'ascenseur atteignit l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Ryô. La belle chanteuse sorti sa clé et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Elle entendit la voix masculine derrière elle la saluer et elle se retourna promptement pour le saisir par le col.

- « Tu ne veux pas entrer un instant ? » demanda-t-elle avec un fol espoir.

- « Je suis désolé, je suis attendu ! » répondit-il poliment en décrochant ses mains du tissu de sa chemise.

Sans autre forme de politesse, il hocha simplement la tête pour lui dire au revoir et se dépêcha de redescendre à sa voiture. Il arborait un sourire radieux en grimpant dans son véhicule et Yashiro eut l'air satisfait.

- « Tu as l'air heureux... » commenta le jeune manager

- « Je vais manger avec Kyoko » avoua-t-il sans manière. Il ne pouvait pas dire à la terre entière qu'il était heureux d'être avec Kyoko, mais au moins il pouvait le dire à son manager.

- « AH ! Une bonne nouvelle, tu ne dormiras pas le ventre vide au moins ! Ne te couche pas trop tard tout de même, tu as besoin de sommeil réparateur aussi... »

- « Yashiro, si tu continue à me taquiner, je ne te raconterai plus rien ! »

- « Tu ne me ferais pas ça ? »

- « Je vais me gêner ! »

- « Dommage, moi qui pensais te parler de Hiruma-san ! »

- « Hiruma-san ? Qui est Hiruma-san ? Une autre personne du public qui fréquente Kyoko ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

- « Non ! J'ai rencontré Hiruma-san pendant que tu étais à ta séance photo... Je pense qu'il est le candidat idéal au poste de manager pour Kyoko » le rassura-t-il en sortant un dossier complet.

- « Dis-m'en plus ! »

- « Hiruma Makoto, 25 ans, un garçon perspicace avec un parcours professionnel exemplaire, il est également très doué en arts martiaux et... la cerise sur le gâteau... il n'est pas intéressé par les femmes ! »

Ren parcourut rapidement le dossier et le referma d'un coup sec avant de le rendre à son manager.

- « Parfait ! Quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ? »

- « Je pense que l'on devrait pouvoir t'arranger ça pour la semaine prochaine. »

Ren hocha la tête en démarrant sa porche et parti sans plus attendre. Grâce à une circulation fluide et une conduite plus ou moins au-delà de la vitesse autorisée, Ren arriva en moins de trente minute au Daruyama. Il sorti son téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro de la jeune fille.

- « Je t'attends en bas ! »

[ Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Nous pourrions dîner ici ]

- « Nous serons plus tranquille chez moi pour discuter »

[ Mais Ren, il est déjà tard...]

- « Prends tes affaires, tu pourras rester à la maison, je te déposerai demain au studio »

[ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...]

- « Kyoko, je suis constamment en déplacement, accordes nous au moins quelques moments tous les deux ! Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi... »

_Peut-être, mais c'est de moi dont j'ai peur ! Quand tu es près de moi, je ne me reconnais plus !_

- « Tu peux toujours dormir dans la chambre d'ami si tu ne me fais pas confiance »

[ Je descends!] ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec lui de toute façon, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Elle empaqueta quelques vêtements dans un sac de sport et dévala les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il se tenait sagement adossé à sa voiture, le nez levé vers les étoiles à les observer. Il entendit le cliquetis de ses talons sur le bitume et lui sourit en ouvrant grand ses bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte. Mais elle s'arrêta avant, hésitant à se jeter dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir et il profita de sa distraction pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- « Ren ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche

- « Cache-toi, un paparazzi ! » la taquina-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle en riant

- « Si on nous voyait » chuchota-t-elle en burinant son visage rouge d'embarras sur son épaule. '_Hmm cette odeur, ce n'est pas le parfum de Ren.' _pensa-t-elle

- « Il est 23h ! Même si quelqu'un nous voyais, il fait bien trop sombre pour que l'on nous reconnaisse ! » lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur

- « On ne me reconnaîtrait pas même en journée, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas deviner que c'est toi, même de nuit ! »

- « Alors montons en voiture si ça peut te rassurer ! » Il lui ouvrit la porte avec galanterie « Mademoiselle, après vous ! » l'invita-t-il à prendre place.

Elle s'installa et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Il grimpa à côté d'elle en affichant un sourire d'enfant heureux, simple, sincère, entier, et manoeuvra le véhicule pour quitter sa place de parking. Sa bonne humeur ne s'estompa pas un instant de tout le trajet et elle oublia bien vite ses doutes quand il commença à l'embrasser dès que la porte de son appartement fut refermée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il la captura dans ses bras et picora avidement la peau fine de son cou.

- « Ren, je pensais que tu voulais que l'on dîne ensemble ! » le gronda-t-elle un peu pour tenter de reprendre contenance. _Je ne pensais pas que c'était moi le dîner !_

- « Bien sûr mais je voulais juste t'embrasser au moins une fois comme il se doit aujourd'hui » se défendit-il

- « Ren, nous nous sommes embrasser à la LME, je te rappelle... le président nous a même surpris ! » lui dit-elle tout en enlevant ses chaussures et en les rangeant dans le meuble espérant ainsi clore le débat.

- « C'est vrai ! » admit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais les choses agréables sont faites pour être recommencées ! » affirma-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle avec un sourire de séducteur. Il posa juste un rapide baiser du bout lèvres sur sa bouche et s'écarta en riant un peu pour enlever ses chaussures à son tour.

Elle parti sans l'attendre à la cuisine et sorti du frigidaire de quoi préparer un rapide dîner. Il resta la regarder appuyer sur le comptoir.

- « Est-ce-que je peux t'aider ? » proposa-t-il

- « Je nous fait juste une petite salade... va t'asseoir ! »

- « Je préfère rester te regarder ! » lui dit-il tout en scrutant sa réaction pour la voir rougir à ses mots. Elle ne répondit pas, alors il continua à lui faire la conversation. « Tu as vu Sawara-san aujourd'hui ? »

- « Oui !... J'ai eu des nouvelles propositions de travail en tant que mannequin suite au défilé avec Ursula-san » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Merci ! C'est grâce à toi ! »

- « Ce n'est dû qu'à ton travail ! Donc tu as d'autres défilés en vue ? »

- « Non, je vais travaillé avec une marque de vêtements »

- « Ne donne pas l'exclusivité à cette marque... »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse

- « Sawara-san ne te l'a pas expliqué ? » dit-il feignant une désapprobation

- « Hmm... non... il était assez occupé... »

- « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu trouves quelqu'un pour t'aider vraiment dans ta carrière si Sawara-san n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer ce genre de chose. Tu ne vas pas cesser de gagner en popularité et si tu travailles en tant que model et actrice, tu seras vite débordée »

- « Je suis très loin d'être aussi populaire que toi ! Je ne joue que sur deux drama et je commence à peine dans en tant que model »

- « Si tu veux aller loin... tu dois être bien accompagnée... crois-en mon expérience ! Un bon manager t'aidera à monter rapidement. »

- « Tu penses que je devrais avoir un manager ? Vraiment ? Mais je n'en ai pas les moyens ! »

Il avança jusqu'à se tenir derrière elle et caressa doucement son bras en partant de son épaules vers ses mains la faisant ainsi arrêter son travail. Il lui enleva le couteau des mains et entrelaçant tendrement ses doigts au sien.

- « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et m'occuper de tout ! » susurra-t-il amoureusement au creux de son oreille avant de lui mordiller affectueusement le lobe.

Elle frissonna sous sa caresse et se senti légèrement étourdie par les sensations qui se répandaient dans son corps. Il garda captifs ses mains et les ramena vers elle en l'enlaçant pour la serrer contre lui. Il respira avec désir son parfum en nichant son visage dans son cou et commença à déposer de petits baisers de plus en plus passionné sur le fin épiderme. Elle s'abandonnait dans son étreinte, gémissait doucement sous ses baisers. Son corps frémissait d'être entre ses bras comme s'il était parcourut par de micro courant électrique. Puis elle rouvrit subitement les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui.

- « Non Ren ! Tu ne vas pas payer mon manager aussi ! Il en est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas assez de Job pour en avoir besoin ! »

Il soupira de frustration d'avoir été ainsi coupé dans sa lancé et s'écarta d'elle en reprenant une expression plus sérieuse et en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il fit quelques pas pour réfléchir et reprit sa place sur le comptoir.

- « Je te propose un marché... Yashiro-san est débordé avec moi... pourquoi ne pas se partager le temps de travail de ton manager. Je me chargerai d'une partie des frais puisqu'il travaillera pour moi une partie du temps et le pourcentage que tu verses actuellement à la LME pour s'occuper de toi pourra payer l'autre partie. »

- « Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette affaire ? »

- « ça aiderait tout le monde et ça soulagerait grandement Yashiro-san et Sawara-san... qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? » _Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !_

**MERCI TOUT LE MONDE POUR VOS MESSAGES!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chap 69:**

Elle termina son jus de fruit en regardant du coin de l'œil l'homme assit à côté d'elle. Il avait ses cheveux en bataille sortant fraîchement du lit et il ne portait qu'un short lui arrivant aux genoux avec un simple tee-shirt blanc moulant, mais il était incroyablement beau. Que devait-il penser en se réveillant à côté d'elle le matin? Elle était loin d'être aussi glamour avec ses cernes sous les yeux . Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, pourtant elle ne le craignait pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il n'aurait pas un comportement déplacer. Enfin sauf peut-être ses mains qui s'égaraient parfois pendant son sommeil en se glissant sous son tee-shirt ou remontant dangereusement vers sa poitrine. Elle rougit en se souvenant les sensations brûlantes que lui avaient laissé ses mains sur sa peau et elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de l'en empêché. Était-ce mal de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait? Était-ce incorrecte de ne pas avoir la force d'avoir un comportement plus humble? Elle se morigéna intérieurement. Elle ne devrait plus accepter de dormir avec lui. Peu importait à quel point il lui promettait d'être sage. Rien que sa présence près d'elle était une forme de perversion de l'esprit! Comment conserver des pensées innocentes quand on dormait dans les bras d'un homme comme lui?

- « As-tu bien dormi? »

- « oui » menti-t-elle

- « Tu as l'air contrarié… »

- « Hm… non… je ne suis pas bien réveillé c'est tout! » Elle se leva d'un bond « Je vais aller prendre ma douche ça ira mieux » et elle emporta son assiette à la cuisine.

Il se leva à sa suite et l'attendit à l'entrée les bras croisés.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »

- « Rien… » clama-t-elle avec une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe

- « Tu détestes à ce point dormir avec moi? » demanda-t-il blessé en baissant les yeux vers le sol

- « Non… ce n'est pas ça! » Elle joua avec ses doigts. Pouvait-elle lui révéler ses véritables pensées. « Je suis juste restée réfléchir sur cette histoire de manager »

Il soupira de soulagement et vint l'embrasser sur le front.

- « Ne te tourmente pas autant pour ça, je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. Si tu veux nous pourrons en discuter avec Yashiro-san sur le chemin. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera l'idée d'avoir un assistant pour l'aider un peu. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit prendre sa douche dans la chambre d'amis pour ne pas le déranger. Dès qu'elle fut propre et changée, elle revint dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il sorti de son dressing en l'entendant entrer. Il était pied nu et ne portait qu'un jeans assez près du corps. Elle rosit en le voyant lui sourire avec cet air si frais qu'il arborait depuis la veille.

- « Tu es déjà prête? » demanda-t-il en enfilant sa chemise

- « Prend ton temps! » balbutia-t-elle en attrapant son sac et en enfournant sauvagement ses vêtements dedans pour s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que lui et son corps d'Apollon. « Je t'attends au salon »

Il ne ferma que deux des boutons de sa chemise et la rejoignit aussitôt. Ils se chaussèrent en silence et elle se tourna pour ouvrir la porte, mais il la retint.

- « N'oublie-tu pas quelque chose Kyoko? »

Elle regarda son sac dans sa main et essaya de se faire une check-list mentalement des chose qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Il la captura dans ses bras pendant qu'elle était encore toute à sa réflexion et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle avait ses mains posées sur son torse et sa main droite directement en contact avec le velouté de sa peau. Elle avait envie de le caresser, de faire glisser ses doigts sous le fin tissu pour en toucher davantage. Mais ce fut le moment où il s'écarta pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles.

- « Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir convenablement alors que je ne vais pas te voir jusqu'à mardi? »

Si elle avait pu, elle se serait efforcée de mettre en ordre des mots pour lui répondre, mais il régnait un tel désordre dans son esprit en cette seconde qu'elle secoua juste la tête en lui souriant timidement. Il la gratifia d'un petit baiser sur le front pour conclure et la libéra avant que des pulsions plus animales ne prennent complètement le contrôle de lui.

La pluie tombait averse et la circulation n'avançait que lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté à la jeune femme près de lui qui rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre.

- « Le temps ne va pas s'améliorer on dirait. Comment rentres-tu ce soir? »

- « Je rentre avec Chiori-san. Elle m'a proposée de venir dîner chez elle ce soir après le tournage »

- « Chiori-san… d'accord! Et les autres jours? » lui demanda-t-il

- « Hmm ça dépend… » répondit-elle peu sûr d'elle sentant quelque chose venir.

- « Je me posais la question puisque tu as laissé dans la table de chevet l'enveloppe avec l'argent pour le taxi » Il regarda brièvement Kyoko avec un air mécontent. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris? Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu rentres en taxi quand je ne pouvais pas te récupérer »

- « Ren mais… »

- « Tu refuses encore que je prenne soin de toi? » demanda-t-il avec une petite moue

- « Non… » dit-elle en baissant la tête et en fixant ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux « mais ça ne me dérange pas de prendre le métro de temps en temps »

- « Kyoko… tu as bien vu cette personne du public qui m'a sauté dessus dans l'aéroport. Je suis un homme et j'ai pu facilement la maîtriser, mais tes fans seront des hommes et tu seras d'autant plus en danger si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi! »

- « Tu es vraiment sur-protecteur Ren! Pas étonnant que Cain ait été si protecteur avec sa petite sœur, il devait finalement y avoir un peu de toi dans ce personnage! haha! » Il blanchit sans le vouloir à son commentaire « Je suis loin d'être aussi populaire que toi! » termina-t-elle

- « Peu importe! Il suffit d'un seul homme pour… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et serra fortement ses doigts autour du volant pendant que la suite se coinçait au fond de sa gorge. « Ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré s'il te plaît! » lâcha-t-il douloureusement.

- « Excuse-moi Ren, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… »

Il sorti de sa poche l'enveloppe et la lui déposa sur les genoux.

- « Prends-la et si tu as besoin de plus, demandes-moi… »

Elle le regarda de travers.

_Besoin de plus? Il se moque de moi? Le nombre de billet dans cette enveloppe est carrément indécent déjà. J'ai de quoi me déplacer jusqu'à l'année prochaine! _

Mais, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarque sans risquer de le fâcher.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Yashiro et le manager sorti de son hall en courant et monta rapidement dans la voiture pour ne pas trop se faire mouiller. Il salua Kyoko, puis Ren avec sourire malicieux.

- « Quel temps les amis! Je pense que nous ne ferons que les scènes en intérieur aujourd'hui… Pourvu que le film ne prenne pas de retard! » commenta le manager en essuyant ses lunettes.

- « Mieux vaut éviter tout retard sinon tu seras encore obligé de te battre avec mon emploi du temps! » plaisanta l'acteur.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle Ren! » grogna Yashiro

- « Désolé, je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'accorder tout le monde et tu fais un excellent travail! Pour me faire pardonner de ma plaisanterie, que dirais tu si ta charge s'allégeait un peu? »

- « Comment? » demanda suspicieusement le manager

- « J'ai discuté avec Kyoko hier soir et je lui ai suggéré l'idée d'avoir un manager. Mais elle pense qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin d'un à plein temps. Donc je me suis dit que cette personne pourrait être ton assistant de temps en temps pour te soulager »

Yashiro comprit immédiatement où Ren voulait en venir et entra dans son jeu. Il avait si habilement amené le sujet du manager que lui-même ne s'était rendu compte de rien et s'était fait diriger pour que ses réactions aient l'air normales. _Ce garçon est vraiment diabolique parfois!_

- « C'est une excellente idée… mais je ne doute pas que cette aide ne sera que temporaire car Kyoko-chan sera de plus en plus occupée, surtout si elle est bien encadré pour lui chercher des nouveaux contrats, un manager est exactement ce dont tu as besoin maintenant que tu commences à avoir de plus en plus de travail. »

- « Très bien si tout le monde est content, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la perle rare! » statua l'acteur en souriant à sa compagne.

- « Hmm Ren…Comment étais-tu rentré en contact avec Yashiro-san à l'époque? » demanda la jeune femme

- « C'est le président qui nous a présenté! » répondit-il spontanément

- « Le président? » répéta-t-elle songeuse « tu pense qu'il pourra nous aider à en trouver un? »

Se rendant compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire, ses yeux s'élargirent. Il ne fallait pas que le président se mêle de cette affaire!

- « On ne va pas déranger le président pour ça… Yashiro-san a sûrement des tas de collaborateurs compétents qui accepteraient de travailler avec nous… n'est-ce pas Yashiro-san? » contra immédiatement le grand brun

- « Tout à fait! Je n'ai que deux ou trois coup de fils à passer et le tour est joué. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout! » affirma le manager

- « Merci Yashiro-san! Tu es vraiment le meilleur des managers qui soit! » Le jeune manager rougit timidement aux compliments de la jeune femme.

Ren se gara une rue après les studios à la demande de Kyoko qui craignait de croiser encore Chiori devant. Il garda plus longtemps sa main dans la sienne en la pressant tendrement en lui disant au revoir. Il la regardait avec tellement de douceur, que même Yashiro rougit et détourna le regard en ayant l'impression d'interférer dans leur intimité.

Ren la regarda dans son rétroviseur pendant qu'il se réinsérait dans la circulation. Aujourd'hui encore il devait partir hors de Tokyo pour le tournage de son deuxième film et ne reviendrait que pour la première de BJ. Il avait l'impression que chaque séparation aussi courte soit-elle devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Heureusement pour lui son deuxième long métrage se faisait en grande parti sur les studio de Tokyo, mais il comportait néanmoins un certains nombres de prise sur différentes locations à travers le Japon.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chap 70:**

Ren passa les grandes portes de chênes du bureau du Président et avança vers le canapé. Ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet de l'immense pièce et l'homme assis devant un thé se leva pour le saluer. Une main dans sa poche relevait un pan de son veston avec style, sa démarche souple et assurée prouvait à elle seule qu'il avait la class d'un Top Model même en dehors des podiums. Le jeune homme se stoppa juste devant la petite table.

- « Je te proposerai bien de prendre un thé avec moi, mais je pense que le timing est trop juste. » déclara le président.

- « Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt » affirma le bel acteur en se courbant légèrement en signe de respect.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne serons pas en retard, nous avons pris la peine de commencer avec Mogami-kun. Tu peux suivre directement Sebastian pour te changer »

Le grand brun suivit l'assistant personnel du directeur et récupéra un petit sac avec ses vêtements avant de d'aller dans la pièce qui servait de vestiaire personnel du Président pour ses cosplays. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta en entendant les rires de Ten-chan qui s'enthousiasmait en terminant le maquillage de Kyoko. Il abandonna le petit bouton métallique et avança jusqu'à la loge où la maquilleuse s'était installée. Il s'adossa au montant de la porte un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Ce fut Ten-san qui remarqua la première sa présence.

- « Ren-san ! » roucoula-t-elle

D'un mouvement de tête il salua Ten-san, avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme encore assise sur le fauteuil qui fixait son reflet dans le miroir.

- « Setsu... tu ne viens pas embrasser ton frère ? » demanda-t-il visiblement amusé de la taquiner sur le sujet.

Ten-san ne savait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble et le mot 'embrasser' avait fait se colorer joliment les joues de la jeune fille pour la véritable signification de ce mot dans la bouche de Ren. Elle le regarda avec défi et inspira pour se concentrer et plonger dans son rôle. Elle lui répondit ensuite d'une voix désabusée que son frère adoré était bien plus beau et plus fort que lui avant de se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un visage parfaitement lisse exprimant le plus profond ennui. Il aurait pu se sentir blessé d'entendre sa petite-ami lui dire cela, mais il se sentait au contraire très fière d'elle et de sa capacité à entrer dans son personnage. Il étouffa un petit rire et se retourna en leur faisant signe de la main.

- « très bien, ton très cher frère arrive alors pour avoir droit à son baiser ! » se moqua-t-il.

Il se changea à son tour dans le vestiaire du président et enfila sa perruque de Cain. Quand il ressorti, il la vit se dirigeant vers le bureau et la rattrapa. Une fois à son niveau il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et se pencha vers son oreille.

- « Même si nous jouons un rôle, je suis content sortir avec toi ce soir et de te pouvoir te tenir la main devant tout le monde » chuchota-t-il avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue et d'afficher un sourire espiègle.

Elle resta quelques secondes figée, le visage empourprée, elle devait se contrôler. Il ne fallait pas que ses sentiments la trahissent et que tout le monde devine qu'elle éprouvait autre chose qu'un amour fraternel pour lui.

Sans chercher à masquer sa bonne humeur, il parti rejoindre Ten-san dans la loge. Il s'installa alors sur le fauteuil et se laissa transformer par la prodige du maquillage. Dès que Cain fut fin prêt, il passa chercher sa chère petite sœur qui l'attendait sur la canapé en face du président. Il se laissa choir près d'elle, son visage était devenu sombre et sérieux. Lory leur tendit une carte magnétique.

- « Je vais faire porter vos affaires dans votre chambre d'hôtel. Vous pourrez vous y changer après la soirée de première. »

La jeune femme se chargea de récupérer la clé de leur chambre tandis que Cain se levait déjà pour prendre congé. Elle se dépêcha de le suivre en courant et s'accrocha à la manche de sa veste quand il s'immobilisa devant les ascenseurs.

- « Nii-san attends-moi ! Je ne peux pas marcher aussi vite que toi. »

Le grand brun lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement en la guidant à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Il avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens et les pressaient doucement, plus affectueusement encore qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent lorsqu'il jouait le rôle de Cain.

Le président avait tout préparé et un taxi les attendait déjà dans le parking du grand building loin des regards indiscrets. Le malheureux chauffeur eut presque une attaque en voyant monter l'effrayant géant vêtu de noir. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule sans échanger un mot, mais sans se lâcher la main, et se rendirent tous les deux à la conférence de presse.

La conférence était sur le point de commencer, tous les principaux acteurs du film étaient tous debout sur l'estrade prêt à répondre aux questions des journalistes qui étaient assis devant eux en silence. L'équipe technique apporta les micros et le directeur Konoe jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction du grand brun et de sa sœur qui venaient à peine de faire leur entrée. Il avait juste suffit qu'il apparaisse pour figer l'assemblée. Le brouhaha des bavardage des journalistes s'était tu et même une mouche aurait eu peur de voler.

Le directeur inspira un grand coup et présenta le projet ainsi que les acteurs. Cain se tenait les mains dans les poches avec son regard menaçant et bien peu de personnes eurent le courage de lui adresser des questions. Setsu restait avec la même attitude blasée près de son frère, prête à soit disant traduire pour lui ce qu'il donnerait comme réponse. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Et des millions d'autres questions s'évanouissaient subitement sur les lèvres des journalistes d'ordinaires fort curieux, devant l'unique réelle interrogation qui tournait en boucle dans leur tête _'Vais-je me faire tuer si je lui pose une question ?'_. Le directeur Konoe se chargea de clore dans les temps la conférence et invita tous le monde à apprécier la projection spéciale. Les acteurs prirent place aux premiers rangs et la lumière s'éteignit.

Le film commença et le public s'immergea dedans dès les premières secondes. Surprenant. Réaliste. Terrifiant. Sursauts, cris et tremblement, l'assistance réagissait comme un seul homme aux images qui défilaient sous leur yeux. Ce film allait choqué le Japon. Ce film allait sortir des frontières !

Ren, les yeux grands ouverts, était le témoin silencieux de la violence qu'il avait déployé pour le tournage. Sa gorge se serrait en même temps que ses poings. Tant de violence ! Tant de haine ! Kuon se tenait pour lui à l'écran. Kuon et toute sa rage ! Kuon, le meurtrier ! Il sentait son cœur se tordre sous le poids de la culpabilité de ses souvenirs. Il sentait ce goût de sang dans sa bouche pendant que ses mâchoires arrachaient un bout de sa joue intérieur. Comment avait-il pu revenir à cet état de bestialité? Avait-il été fou pour prendre le pari d'accepter de libérer ce monstre ?

Son bras partageant le même accoudoir que lui, elle senti le léger tremblement de ses muscles et le regarda discrètement. Il était tendu. Il était effrayé. Comment pouvait-il être effrayé par un film dans lequel il avait joué ? Il n'y avait plus de suspense pour lui. Pourquoi ? Mais au-delà de ses questions, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle devait faire. Elle posa doucement sa petite main sur son poing en cherchant à le lui décrisper pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens et appuya affectueusement sa tête contre son épaule. Elle n'eut rien besoin de dire que son simple toucher le détendit immédiatement. Il détourna les yeux de l'écran et se concentra sur la jeune femme qui se blottissait contre lui. Il posa un doux baiser sur sa tête profitant de l'obscurité pour avoir des gestes tendres envers elle, reconnaissant pour cette humanité qu'elle lui apportait. Il termina de regarder la projection plus calmement grâce à la présence rassurante de la femme qu'il aimait.

Dès que les lumière se rallumèrent, ils prirent congé auprès du directeur Konoe. Cain ne voulait pas rester à la soirée qui suivait et le directeur comprit également qu'il fallait mieux éviter d'être découvert. Sa véritable identité serait révélée lors de la cérémonie des Awards, car il savait d'avance que ce film figurerait parmi les films nominés. Les deux jeunes acteurs disparurent aussitôt laissant tous les journalistes dans le plus grand mystère au sujet de l'incroyable acteur qui avait su si bien incarné le terrifiant BJ.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, Cain semblait ailleurs, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne disait rien et elle n'osait pas le déranger. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel et il l'invita à prendre la salle de bain la première pour se changer. Elle emporta avec elle le sac avec ses affaires personnelles et le posa sur le lavabo pour sortir le nécessaire pour se démaquiller. Imbibant un coton avec un produit de beauté, elle sentait grandir un malaise au fond de son cœur comme s'il s'imprégnait de larmes silencieuses. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir avant de fermer les yeux et d'effacer le mascara de ces cils. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle vit un enchevêtrement d'images, son masque avec ses faibles sourires, son masque avec ses silences, son masque exempt de toutes émotions derrière lequel il se cachait. Elle jeta le coton noircit dans la poubelle et sorti de la salle de bain sans attendre. Il était là, assis sur le bord de son lit, le dos voûté et la tête entre les mains. Il se redressa vivement en l'entendant entrée, mais elle surprit malgré tout des dernières traces de ces émotions qu'il tentait de supprimer dans l'instant. Il avait cru à quelques minutes de répits, quelques minutes où il pouvait se relâcher sans être découvert. Mais, elle était devant lui et à l'expression de son regard posé sur lui, il savait qu'elle l'avait percé à jour. Il rassembla ses forces pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant, pour jouer encore la comédie.

- « Setsu… tu as oublié quelque chose » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

- « Ren! »

Elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça. Instinctivement, il l'entoura à son tour et blotti son visage contre sa poitrine comme un enfant cherchant le réconfort dans les bras d'une mère. D'un geste très doux, elle lui retira sa perruque pour lui caresser les cheveux et elle sentit ses bras resserrer sa prise autour d'elle. Il releva le visage vers elle et elle se senti attirée par ses lèvres. Leurs cœurs battaient rapide et violent. Était-ce de la peur? Était-ce du désir? Ils ne le savaient pas. Mais comme capturés par un champ magnétique, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement l'une vers l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, se caressèrent avant qu'ils ne se frôlent, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre abandonnant ainsi toute mesure. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sans ne plus penser à rien d'autres qu'à l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa perruque et la lui retira pendant que sa langue se battait amoureusement avec la sienne. Il était près à la dévorer et sa mains se perdant dans sa chevelure rousse la pressait contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il avait ce besoin d'elle. Elle était l'ange qui le sauvait de son enfer, la clé qui pouvait enfermer sa noirceur. Il voulait s'oublier dans ses bras, étancher sa soif de vie aux nectars de ses lèvres, croire aux promesses de paradis brillant dans ses yeux.

Mais lui pauvre pécheur n'avait pas le droit de lui volé sa pureté par égoïsme. Il ne voulait pas l'entraîner vers l'amour charnel uniquement pour panser son propre cœur blessé, juste pour qu'elle lui offre du réconfort. Il ne la prendrait pas, peu importait combien il voulait l'aimer de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Sa main relâcha sa prise, retombant mollement en une caresse délicate le long de son visage, et se posa chastement sur son épaule. Il s'écarta d'elle à regret, rompant la magie de leur baiser. Elle le fixait les paupières encore à moitié closes, d'un regard nébuleux. Ses lèvres rouges et gonflées ressemblaient à d'adorables cerises qui appelaient à être goûter. Mais il devait ignorer ses tentations. Il resta statique à la regarder cherchant au fond de lui la force de résister… pour elle… pour ne pas abuser son innocence. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau et sa main fermement la bloqua. Il baissa les yeux. Il devait renoncer à ses désirs qui le rongeaient, car il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter s'il recommençait.

- « Kyoko… Je t'aime! » il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux en cherchant ses mots « Je t'aime et… » il baissa les yeux et pressa son visage contre sa poitrine pour trouver le courage « Je n'aurais pas la force de me contrôler si je t'embrasse… je t'attendrai des années… même si tu ne devais jamais m'aimer, je t'attendrai encore» Il releva le visage vers elle « Merci d'être là pour moi… Merci! » il posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue « Va te changer, je vais te ramener chez toi » proposa-t-il d'une voix calme en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Il posa sa main sur la vitre et fixa un point vers l'horizon avec un visage parfaitement neutre. Son profil lisse, sa respiration calme, ses yeux dans le vague, elle n'aurait pas dû deviner. Prince solitaire dans son inébranlable tour d'ivoire, il semblait inaccessible. Mais elle s'approcha de lui et reposa sa joue contre son dos tout en l'entourant de ses petits bras.

- « je t'aime Ren » murmura-t-elle sereinement, «Je t'aime… » dit-elle plus fort en glissant sa main contre son bras et en la posant sur la sienne.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES...**

_Inukag9: Ren est vraiment trop sexy!_

_Kit-su: voila le chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue_

_Eleyna Black: moi aussi j'ai des pensées bien plus intéressante que Kyoko lol! Mais ça va peut être changer..._

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: voila Kyoko qui se lance à l'eau et avoue enfin ses sentiments... _

_Chibi Konzen: Il faut bien que je sois un peu gentille avec eux de temps en temps, mais le vrai sadisme serait que je vous abandonne à un moment critique comme celui là_


	71. Chapter 71

**Chap 71:**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur leur deux mains, son sang se réchauffa à la douce chaleur qui l'entourait, son cœur se remit à battre avec le fol espoir que ce soit vrai. Il se tourna à moitié pour lire dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait s'il avait le droit d'y croire.

Elle s'écarta timidement, les joues un peu roses de son aveu. Ces mots qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais être capable d'en comprendre la signification. Ces mots qui autrefois lui furent si douloureux et qui aujourd'hui avaient roulé sur sa langue avec douceur sans même y penser. Des mots qui venaient du cœur, de son cœur qui avait recommencé à battre pour lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, avec pour seul dialogue les promesses échangées par leurs regards. Le temps suspendu tandis que leurs cœurs menaçaient d'exploser.

Un sourire timide et il frôla d'une main tremblante sa joue. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire.

Une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu s'épanouit sur son visage. S'il existait des anges sur terre qui se mêlaient aux humains, il devait certainement en faire parti. Il y avait quelque chose de divin dans son expression, une douceur et une beauté bien au-delà des simples mortels. Il se pencha lentement vers elle en cherchant son approbation du regard et sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser fut court et délicat comme s'il embrassait une poupée de cristal, et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il sourit encore en la capturant dans une tendre étreinte. Elle se lova contre lui en toute confiance se laissant bercer par le bruit de son cœur jusqu'à qu'il s'écarte pour la porter comme une princesse vers le lit.

Assise sur ses genoux, elle restait passive, hypnotisée par son regard pendant qu'il lui caressait amoureusement le visage. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à chaque contact. Elle sentait sa peau s'embraser aux frôlements de ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle le regardait sans peur dans ce cocon d'amour qui les entourait. Alors il lui prit la main et lui embrassa les phalanges du bout des lèvres avant de la poser sur son visage pour qu'elle le touche à son tour. Ce ne fut guère plus qu'un effleurement, sur son front, ses paupières closes, une caresse sur ses joues avant que ses doigts captivés ne glissent sur ses lèvres. Elle senti un souffle tiède lui chatouiller la peau lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche et des micro-décharges électriques parcoururent leurs corps. Sa respiration ample et tremblante trahissait le tumulte de ses émotions tandis qu'elle immobilisa son index au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure quand il posa sur elle son regard amoureux. Il captura alors son doigt dans sa bouche et du bout de sa langue vint jouer avec tout en exerçant une légère succion. Elle n'essaya pas de se soustraire à ce qu'il faisait. Elle tremblait sans avoir peur. Elle était fascinée et curieuse. Elle voulait tout de lui, le découvrir entièrement, chacun de ses contacts, chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque expression… tout.

Il libéra son doigt et elle le fit courir de gauche à droite sur ses lèvres. Elle rougissait d'oser faire une chose pareille. Ou peut-être rougissait-elle en sentant grandir son désir ? Avait-elle déjà ressenti ce genre de chose? Ce picotement dans son ventre… Il lui semblait que cette sensation n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était avec lui, comme une conséquence inévitable pour avoir oser le toucher. Il se laissa faire, bien qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de lui faire immédiatement l'amour. Il retint ses pulsions et s'arma de patience pour profiter de chaque seconde avec elle. Il grava dans sa mémoire les innombrables images de celle qu'il aimait, ses joues adorablement colorées, sa bouche encore humide, ses yeux de miel… et sa main caressa son dos légèrement avant de remonter vers sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis ses lèvres la cherchèrent à mesure qu'elle lui donnait accès à sa bouche. Le baiser les attisa, leur corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre en même temps qu'ils se répondaient avec passion.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit pour l'allonger, puis se leva pour enlever sa veste et retirer d'un geste souple son tee-shirt. Elle le regarda, l'esprit dans un semi-brouillard. Elle le vit agripper le tissu de son tee-shirt et le soulever comme dans un ralenti dévoilant ainsi son torse bien fait. Les lignes structurées qui dessinaient son abdomen, ses pectoraux puissants et ses larges épaules lorsqu'il passa le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. L'air semblait s'être figé tout autant que leurs respirations, suspendues jusqu'à que le bruit sourd du vêtement touchant le sol ne réenclenche la course folle du temps. Elle se mordit la lèvre en admirant sa peau mise à nue et ses yeux ripèrent vers la toile tendue de son pantalon qui mettait en évidence qu'il faisait parti de ces hommes généreusement dotés.

Lentement, il vint la surplomber en prenant appuie sur ses genoux et ses coudes. Elle le suivait des yeux sans bouger, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, refusant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Sans un mot, il abaissa sa tête pour reprendre son baiser où il l'avait laissé. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes tout aussi avide, leurs langues se mêlèrent et sa magie anesthésia tous ses doutes. Il abandonna un moment sa bouche et commença à parsemer sa peau de milliers de petits baisers, les rendant de plus en plus intense qu'il descendait le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. D'une main il tira la bretelle de son petit haut entraînant par la même celle de son soutien gorge. Sa bouche chemina avec douceur sur sa peau de soie, vagabondant comme un pèlerin sur sa poitrine avant de remonter doucement vers son oreille la faisant se tortiller et gémir doucement sous ses baisers.

- « Kyoko, touches-moi s'il te plaît ! » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en prenant une de ses mains pour la poser sur son torse avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Ses doigts furent hésitants, frôlant maladroitement la peau glabre de son torse. Puis peu à peu, emportée par les sensations de ses baisers, sa main commença à le caresser, suivie de son autre main. Plus ses lèvres se posaient sur elle et plus elle en voulait. Sa raison était complètement anesthésiée. Il détruisait une à une toutes ses défenses. Il anéantissait toute résistance. Il … était … incroyablement … incomparablement...

Une décharge électrique la parcourut de part en part alors que sensuellement il lui mordillait le cou.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses flancs avant de remonter le long de son dos solide appréciant de sentir sous ses paumes le mouvement languissant de ses muscles. Enivrée. Ses baisers devaient sceller quelques sortilèges pour réussir à la conduire à cet état de démence. Sa bouche. Leurs souffles mélangés. Envoûtement mystique du maître absolu de la nuit. Ses lèvres sur sa peau et sa voix exhalant des mots autrefois interdit terrassaient en un instant tous ses démons. Elle était vaincue ! Aucune rébellion n'était possible ! Nul besoin de siège ou d'autres techniques guerrières... les armes étaient déjà déposées à ses pieds... Il avait conquit son cœur sans user de la force. Aucune armure, aucune incantation n'auraient pu la préserver face à lui.

Vaincue par la chaleur protectrice de ses bras !

Vaincue par la sensualité de ses baisers !

Vaincue par des mots d'amour aux accents de vérités !

Corps contre corps, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Tout disparaissait. Lui seul comptait. Lui seul existait. LUI.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus. Allongée complètement sur lui, elle senti contre sa cuisse se presser sa virilité. Elle s'aida de ses mains reposant sur son torse pour se redresser et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec son sexe. Sa tête lui tournait. Que devait-elle faire ? Que se passait-il ? Que faisait-elle ? Elle essayait de reprendre contenance au milieu du chaos qui sévissait dans sa tête. Mais, Ren ne lui laissait aucun répits. Il n'y aurait pas de survivant. IL était l'arme de destruction massive la plus efficace au monde. C'était le carnage le plus violent qu'elle avait jamais affronté. Le génocide sans pitié de son armée de petits démons. Il se redressa à son tour et la serra contre lui. Un petit râle de désir émergea du fond de sa gorge lorsque sa verge fut pressée contre l'aine de Kyoko. Ses yeux témoignait de ce désir animal qui grandissait furieusement tandis que ses mains n'étaient encore que douceur et délicatesse. Elle perdait la tête. Elle perdait totalement la tête et son cœur allait finir par exploser s'il continuait à l'embrasser ainsi.

Ses mains descendirent précautionneusement le long de la fine silhouette avant de se faufiler sous le petit top. Elles remontèrent ensuite emportant avec elles le tissu pour le passer par dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Un petit sourire coquin s'étira sur son visage pendant que ses yeux admiraient la pleine vue qu'il avait sur son soutien gorge. _'Kyoko... je n'aurais jamais cru que tu portais ce genre de sous-vêtement érotique... Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?'_

**MERCI POUR VOUS TOUTES ET TOUS POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN!**

_Kit-su: Je trouve Cain trop craquant moi aussi... mais j'avoue que je craque aussi pour Katsuki et tous les autres rôles qu'il peut endosser... attends non en fait Je craque pour Ren/Kuon tout court, cet homme est incroyablement sexy. Et enfin il peut se lacher (*pense au prochain chapitre et salive!*)_

_Inukag9: Ren n'est pas encore à poil, mais j'espère que tu aimes quand même le spectacle ;)_

_Eleyna Black: moi aussi je criais dans le fan club "non ne résiste pas" et puis voilà, chaque homme a sa limite... héhé *bave* (vous connaissez beaucoup d'auteur qui bave alors que c'est eux qui ecrivent leur histoire? je crois que je dois être un peu dingue lol)_

_Chibi Konsen: voila un peu de répit pour notre cher Ren... et si tu es vraiment maso, je peux attendre un long moment pour poster la suite si tu veux *rire sadique*_

_Ambroisine: presque presque encore! c'est rageant hein? (enfin là on ne peut plus dire les pauvres :D )_

_Soleil 15: quand tu arriveras à ce chapitre... n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis :)_

_Belgarion: Bienvenu parmi nous (et il n'y a aucun mal à être un homme et lire des shojos, après tou je suis un fille et je regarde bien des films de guerre). Merci pour les compliments et hélas pour les histoires de rivaux/rivales, c'est pas près de se calmer (comment calmer les choses avec des sex symboles comme eux... enfin surtout ren de mon point de vue lol). N'hésite pas à participer régulièrement, avoir l'avis d'un homme est super! Je suis trés contente que tu sois sorti du silence pour me laisser une review... MERCI!_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: Voila une suite qui j'espère te fera suer d'envie d'avoir la suite ;) (pour être nonne à coté de Ren, je pense qu'il faut être asexué! )_

_Merci à vous pour votre soutien. (c'est parfois dur de se dégager du temps pour écrire, et il m'en faut beaucoup pour chaque chapitre, et votre soutien est vraiment mon moteur pour que je travaille encore dessus... MERCI)_

_Dans les prochains mois, je risque d'être encore plus occupée que maintenant. Pour partager mon bonheur avec vous, j'ai été prise à une formation qui me tient énormément à coeur et qui je l'espère me permettra de réaliser mes rêves. Du coup, il va me falloir encore plus de courage pour tenir sur tous les fronts (boulot, formation, vie (parce que j'en ai dès fois une) et l'écriture). Merci à vous qui me suivez et m'encouragez._


	72. Chapter 72

**WARNING ! **

**CETTE HISTOIRE EST CLASSE ''M'' VOUS PRENEZ LA RESPONSABILITE DE SA LECTURE. **

**VIVEMENT DECONSEILLE AU PUBLIC MINEUR.**

_**Message de l'auteur : Je ne préciserai plus par la suite les « Warning » et je décline toute responsabilité. **_

**Chap72 : **

Avidement, il l'embrassa sur toute sa peau mise à nue et en un claquement de doigts, sans même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte, il lui décrocha son soutien gorge. Elle sursauta de surprise en comprenant ce qui se passait, alors que ses mains aussi habiles que celle d'un magicien avaient déjà fait disparaître la fine pièce de dentelle.

- « Ren » souffla-t-elle tout en se cachant rapidement le buste de ses bras.

- « Hn » fut toute sa réponse, sa bouche bien trop occupée à conquérir les nouvelles parcelles de peaux accessible.

S'il continuait, elle allait devenir folle.

Elle était rouge d'embarras d'être ainsi exposée et en même temps rouge des sensations qu'il lui procurait. Comment pouvait-elle lui résister quand tout son corps s'embrasait littéralement sous ses baisers. Sa tête lui tournait, son corps vibrait, et malgré toute sa volonté, d'incongrue gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

Son dos se cambra et sa gorge libéra un petit cri plus fort que les autres, quand il imprima sa bouche sur son téton et commença à le sucer. Il se délectait de toutes ces réactions qu'elle lui offrait. Elle était tellement sensible à son toucher. Elle se tordait, frissonnait, gémissait aux passages de ses doigts. Sentir ses petites mains se retenir à lui comme si elle allait chavirer dans un océan de plaisir était si excitant que les coutures de son pantalon risquaient prochainement de céder sous la pression.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit à nouveau et chemina lentement de sa poitrine à son ventre. Sa langue s'arrêtait de temps à autres lorsqu'il trouvait une zone plus érogène en traçant des petits cercles langoureusement. Ses mains caressaient ses flancs et descendaient jusqu'à atteindre sa mini jupe. Toujours aussi adroit, il retira les attaches et fit glisser la petite jupe d'une main tandis qu'il lui soulevait le bassin de l'autre. Bien vite la pièce de tissu alla rejoindre les autres vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et il jeta un regard lubrique à la jeune femme allongée sur le lit avant de lui fondre dessus. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix chargée de désir « Tu vas me rendre fou ! Kyoko... Tu me rends complètement fou ! » tout en la tenant étroitement serrée contre lui. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille sensuellement.

- « Embrasses-moi Kyoko... » sa langue joua un peu plus avec le petit appendice. « Embrasses-moi ! » chuchota-t-il à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplique.

Groggy par l'agréable traitement, elle obéit à la voix de son maître et sans réfléchir captura ses lèvres avidement comme si elles étaient le seul antidote pour calmer le monstre qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Elle enfouit ses petites mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippa entre ses doigts avec une certaine sauvagerie quand le baiser devint lui-même plus animal.

Ses larges mains caressaient son buste, empaumèrent sa poitrine la faisant presque miauler entre ses lèvres. Il en voulait plus... il voulait tout !

Il abandonna l'un de ses seins et ses doigts glissèrent plus bas sur ses côtes, son ventre plat et se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle sursauta de surprise et se tortilla pour essayer de lui barrer l'accès. Mais déjà ses doigts atteignaient son intimité sacré. Toute résistance était inutile. Elle se cambra brusquement sous la décharge que produisit sa caresse. Elle relâcha ainsi sa bouche pour libérer de petits gémissements incontrôlés entre une respiration torturée tout en pressant encore plus son corps contre sa peau nue.

- « Tu me rends fou ! » répéta-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

_Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses quand de toute évidence, c'est elle qu'il menait à la démence ?_

Il la fixa comme fasciné par ses gémissements quand son pouce fit de petits mouvements circulaires autour de son clitoris. Il pouvait déjà sentir sur ses doigts couler la cyprine et il commença délicatement à introduire un doigt dans la fente chaude et étroite. Son corps trembla, sa respiration se fit haletante sous les étranges et puissantes sensations qui l'envahissaient. Sa main expertement appliquait pression, massage et pause. Il avait la respiration tout aussi laborieuse que la sienne comme si sentir son excitation se répandre sur ses doigts lui faisait partager les même émotions. Elle serrait ses petits doigts autour de son épaule, glissant sur la peau devenue moite, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa chair pour se retenir à quelque chose alors qu'il la menait aux portes du plaisir. Son corps était en pleine ébullition, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses.

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge quand il inséra un autre doigt. Elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Que se passait-il ? Que lui faisait-elle ?

Ses doigts augmentèrent la cadence des va-et-viens sans pour autant s'enfoncer trop profondément. Son corps hurlait ce besoin mystérieux de lui. Elle voulait le sentir. Elle voulait qu'il la touche. Elle voulait lui appartenir. Des petits cris commencèrent à envahir la pièce au fur et à mesure que le plaisir devenait incontrôlable.

Avec passion, il ne cessait de l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir les parois étroites se resserrer encore plus autour de ses doigts à chaque contraction et cette sensation l'excitait au plus haut point. De toutes ses expériences sexuelles qu'il avait vécu, jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie, une telle impatience. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti un désir capable de lui faire perdre tout contrôle comme celui-ci.

Il la sentait prête à venir, le liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. Elle accompagnait maintenant inconsciemment le mouvement, amplifiant progressivement la pénétration de ses doigts. D'un geste un peu féroce, il arracha la fine lingerie la laissant totalement nue sous lui. Elle poussait de petits gémissements et se retenait à lui comme elle pouvait. Jetant son corps contre le sien, elle pouvait sentir clairement l'expression triomphante de son désir.

Une secousse. Le blanc total comme si elle était éblouie. Tous son corps se tendit en un spasme, victime d'une décharge surpuissante. Un cri, seul moyen pour elle d'expulser l'air coincé dans ses poumons et le black-out. Une vague de bien-être à nul autre pareil prit possession de ses chairs,de ses muscles et de chacune de ses cellules.

Elle était allongée sans force sur le lit, le corps complètement relâché et les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il veillait attentivement sur elle, capturant dans sa mémoire le moindre de ses traits, la plus petite expression de jouissance qu'elle exprimait pour la première fois. Il l'embrassa sagement sur la bouche en lui caressant la joue.

- « Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota-t-il lèvres contre lèvres en souriant encore du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Puis il se releva et déboutonna son pantalon laissant choir au sol ses derniers vêtements.

Par delà son esprit embrumé, elle le vit entièrement nu se rapprochant d'elle, montant à nouveau sur le lit. Etait-ce un nouveau rêve érotique ? Lui, si beau, son corps si parfait... pourtant... jamais dans ses rêves elle n'avait pu imaginer son sexe. Elle n'aurait même jamais pensé qu'il était si imposant. Il était tellement plus grand que lorsqu'il apparaissait caché et confiné sous le tissus de son pantalon.

Il se rallongea sur elle. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes et suantes. Il décala d'une main amoureuse quelques mèches qui lui barrait les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement au creux de son cou.

- « Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! » répéta-t-il avec tellement d'émotions dans ses mots.

Il pivota un peu et vint se placer entre ses jambes. Il ne pouvait plus résister davantage. Il prit son membre turgescent dans sa main et commença à le frotter contre la fente chaude et humide de sa féminité. Soupirs de désir. Des sortes de micro-décharges le parcouraient à chaque contact de leurs sexes.

- « prends-tu la pilule ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, prêt à s'introduire en elle.

Elle secoua la tête incapable de former des mots dans sa tête.

_Message de l'auteur : _

_Cette histoire est fortement déconseillée aux mineurs. Je ne préciserai plus par la suite les « Warning ». _

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS! **

**SI AVEC CE CHAPITRE JE N'ARRIVE PAS A FAIRE REAGIR LES PLUS SILENCIEUX(SES), JE N'AI PLUS QU'A ME PENDRE!**

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: je viens d'appeler le SAMU pour toi et le centre de transfusion sanguine (je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin ;) )_

_Eleyna Black: *tend un mouchoir et une bassine pour collecter la bave* , désolé pour ton clavier XD_

_Inukag9: jusqu'où vais-je les faire aller? tu crois que je pourrai être assez sadique pour les stopper en pleine action?_

_Chibi Konsen: Merci Merci pour les compliments... tu vois j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas tardé à poster la suite_

_Ambroisine: Presque Presque encore! ;b_

_Soleil 15: Merci pour les compliments, j'essaye de faire que la publication soit régulière pour limiter l'attente. Pour la longueur de l'histoire, elle est assez longue dans ma tête, après faudra voir si j'aurai le courage de tout écrire ou si je ne résumerai pas sauvagement à un moment par désespoir (je suis à l'écriture du chap 113 dèjà alors tu as de la marge avant que ça finisse)._

_Kit-su: Bon WE et bonne lecture! Alors en bonne sadique j'arrete quand ça passe de bouillant à trés bouillant... tu as aimé? *tend un bavoir en prévision des dégats des eaux occasionné*_

_MERCI A TOUTES!_

_PS: après toute une journée de galère... votre chapitre. Vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre... ça aurait été dommage non?_


	73. Chapter 73

**Chap 73 :**

_'Damn ! Est-ce-que j'ai un préservatif ?'_

En un éclair, il bondit hors du lit et ouvrit impatiemment son sac avec ses affaires personnelles. _Où était-il ?_

Encore un peu étourdie, elle le regardait curieuse sans rien dire. _Que lui prenait-il soudain ?_

Fouillant nerveusement dans son porte-feuille, il soupira de soulagement quand il le trouva. _'Merci Yashiro-san, ta plaisanterie me sauve la vie !'_

Il se précipita sur le lit et embrasa ses genoux puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec passion et avidité. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens sous l'effet des petits frissons la parcourant, mais encore plus sous l'embarras de voir sa tête se positionner entre ses cuisses.

- « Ren ! » cria-t-elle en un éclat de voix quand habillement de sa langue il vint titiller le cœur de sa féminité.

Il léchait avec gourmandise le petit bourgeon, se délectant avec délice du goût de son plaisir sur sa langue. Il s'appliqua à stimuler la zone par de petits cercles où en enfonçant de temps en temps sa langue dans son entre sacré. Elle était encore si sensible qu'il ne fallu pas longtemps pour être encore au bord de l'orgasme. Elle froissait entre ses doigts les draps du lit et se tendait d'excitation.

- « N'arrête pas ! » supplia-t-elle quand il la relâcha en la sentant prête.

Il remonta doucement embrassant généreusement tout son corps tout en dégageant de son paquet le petit bout de latex et en essayant de l'enfiler. Il insista un peu plus son cou pendant qu'il se débattait avec sa capote _'Trop petite ! Arrrgghhh Yashiro pourquoi n'as tu pas prit une plus grande taille ?'_. Il la plaça comme il put et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne se déchire pas tant elle était serrée autour de verge bien trop grande. Il se positionna juste contre sa fente humide et commença à s'y frotter.

- « J'ai envie de toi !... tellement envie de toi ! » susurra-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille. « Je veux que tu sois mienne ! », il lui caressa le buste et empauma un de ses seins. « Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? »

- « Je t'aime ! Oui ! Je t'aime ! » répondit-elle spontanément l'esprit consumé de désir.

Il inséra son gland dans l'étroit passage en libérant un gémissement de plaisir, mais le retira aussitôt avant d'aller plus loin et recommença quelques fois la manœuvre. Elle avait envie de lui, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait.

- « Je t'aime Kyoko... Je t'aime depuis si longtemps » Il l'embrassa langoureusement « excuse-moi » chuchota-t-il en la serra tendrement dans ses bras pendant que dans une infinie douceur il la fit sienne. Il y mis tant de délicatesse qu'elle ne ressentit presque pas la légère douleur quand il déchira la fine membrane.

Il était maintenant complètement en elle et ne bougeait plus pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il continuait patiemment à la caresser et à l'embrasser. Il devait également se calmer car il était tellement excité qu'il aurait put jouir dans l'instant... Mais il voulait prendre son temps, il voulait l'entendre crier son nom, la noyer dans les limbes du plaisir. Quand il la senti détendu à nouveau, il commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens amples et majestueux, assez lent et doux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Leurs corps étaient devenu électrique et le moindre contact les transportaient dans une sorte de transe de plaisir. La pièce s'emplit de leurs gémissements pendant que les mouvements s'intensifiaient.

Ondulant comme un serpent qui danse, leur corps se suivaient, se répondaient instinctivement. Les sensations qui les envahissaient effaçaient complètement la réalité. Le temps n'existait plus. Leur chambre était devenu un univers infini et le bonheur se résumait à cet autre moitié qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé.

Il voulait ne faire qu'un, se fondre entièrement en elle. Son bassin ondulait puissant et langoureux. Ils mêlaient leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, leurs corps. Sur leurs peaux incendiées perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait failli se laisser submerger par l'extase, mais habile tacticien, il ralentissait alors pour continuer encore. Encore. Encore et Encore.

Des mots doux chuchotés au creux de son oreille berçaient son cœur pendant que son corps bouillonnaient de toutes ces sensation nouvelles. Elle haletait noyer dans ces vagues de plaisir et s'accrochait à lui, se retenant à sa taille, glissant sa main sur ses fesses fermes. Elle atteint le paroxysme de l'extase et cria de tout son soûl son prénom. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. D'une main directrice, il lui remonta les cuisses et continua encore plus férocement le balancement de ses hanches. L'angle un peu différent, le rendait encore plus fou. Elle était tellement étroite qu'il aurait pu jouir à n'importe quel moment. Il sentait son vagin se contracter en des spasmes de plus en plus fort et plus rapprocher. Elle était à bout de force, épuisée par tout cette jouissance qu'il lui procurait. Elle n'avait plus aucune retenue et c'est avec délice qu'il entendait rouler son nom sur sa langue pendant qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Se calquant à sa jouissance, il se libéra enfin brisant les derniers remparts de sa raison. La vague impétueuse déferla dans les veines, remonta à son cœur, envahit ses artères. Leurs deux corps savamment enlacés, ils restèrent un long moment étroitement collé avant qu'il ne se retire précautionneusement. Il remonta autour d'eux la couverture et encore groggy de plaisir, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, ils furent réveillé par le téléphone de Ren. Il tendit le bras et répondit à l'appel encore à moitié endormi.

- « Ren ! Où es-tu ? Je t'attends depuis 15 min... tu vas finir par être en retard à ton job »

- « Hmm... » Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en baillant et regarda l'heure sur la montre accrochée au mur. 6H45 ! Il devait être à son shooting photo dans quinze minutes. _'Damn !'_ Ils avaient complètement oublié de mettre un réveil. Il regarda ensuite la petite forme blottie contre lui. « .. j'ai un empêchement. Est ce que tu peux annuler mon premier shooting ? Je le rattraperai plus tard. »

- « Ren ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ton emploi du temps est tellement compact que je ne peux te le placer nul part »

- « Propose leur une prestation cette nuit ! » suggéra-t-il « je te retrouve pour 10h... Bye ! » Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter de plus.

Kyoko s'étira dans son sommeil et ouvrit un œil. Il l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front en lui caressant son dos complètement nu et se calant à nouveau contre elle.

- « Bonjour mon amour » murmura-t-il

- « Bonjour Ren... Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se réveiller pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

- « Yashiro... »

- « Yashiro ? Huh ? Pourquoi appelait-il ? »

- « Pour que j'aille au travail... » avoua-t-il sans honte

- « Il veut encore que tu acceptes d'autres jobs... il faut aussi que tu te repose un peu... »

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord » affirma-t-il en posant de petits baisers sur son épaule « c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de décaler ma prestation à plus tard »

- « Ren ! Ne me dis pas que... »

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de reproche et la saisit tendrement dans ses bras. Il sentait déjà son sexe se durcir, mais il devait hélas renoncer à succomber à ces désirs ce matin. D'abord parce que Kyoko devait être encore un peu fragile puisqu'il lui avait prit sa virginité juste quelques heures plus tôt et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres préservatifs avec lui. Il repensa un instant à leur nuit d'amour, les sensations qu'il avait ressenti en la pénétrant, le plaisir de leur corps unis et l'extase qu'elle lui avait procuré. Il l'avait aimé de toute son âme et de tout son corps. Il mit fin rapidement au baiser pour ne pas perdre complètement le contrôle de ses sens.

- « Je meurs de faim... je vais nous commander un petit-déjeuner, ça te dis ? » proposa-t-il

_Ren avait faim ?_

- « Bonne idée ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea totalement nu vers la table pour attraper la carte du room-service. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle resta quelques longues secondes l'admirer, lui, son corps d'athlète, Son homme. Dire qu'elle avait brisé son vœux pour lui et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle n'aurait même jamais pensé que ça pu être des sensations aussi agréable. Elle lui avait donné sa virginité, pourtant elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son corps était aujourd'hui le même qu'hier tout en étant différent. Il l'avait faite sienne. Elle sorti de ses rêveries quand elle entendit sa voix.

- « Je nous prends deux petits déjeuners continental... est ce que ça te va ? »

Elle rougit en réalisant ce à quoi elle pensait.

- « Parfait !Je vais prendre ma douche la première » dit-elle en s'enroulant le drap autour du corps dans un élan de pudeur.

Il rigola doucement et passa l'appel aux services de l'hôtel. Puis se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES...**

**En auteur dévouée, il est 1h45 du matin, je rentre à peine chez moi et direct je vous mets la fic à jour (si c'est pas une preuve d'amour ça?)... en plus en vu de faire avancer de quelques lignes mon histoire, je vais bosser un peu dessus (parce que j'ai pas avancé d'un pouce de toute la semaine avec tout mon boulot :( )**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! MERCI!**

_Inukag 9: Pour une fois j'ai été sympa avec eux XD_

_Angel-Sama: Merci pour cette myriade de compliments qui me vont droit au coeur et j'espère que ce chap 73 te plaira tout autant_

_Eleyna Black: je suis contente de t'en avoir fait perdre ton vocabulaire (la preuve que mon chapitre a eut de l'effet sur toi...)_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: *pose un défibrilateur près de son ordi* (on ne sait jamais au cas où, le saignement de nez ça va... mais la crise cardiaque... je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience!) et *explose de rire en lisant ton comm* (ton message est vraiment excellent!)_

_Impera: après le bug pour le chapitre, voila que comme tjs je l'ai coupé en plein milieu (le sadisme comme art de vivre que veux tu!)_

_Chibi Konzen: tiens, je m'attendais à une réaction plus virulente de ta part... mais c'est cool que tu l'ai aimé!_

_Lonnie: Bah j'ai été sympa pour le coup... (fallait se souvenir que j'avais fait en sorte que Yashiro lui glisse un préservatif pour blaguer lors du défilé alors qu'il pensait que Ren et Kyoko allaient diner dans un resto ultra romantique)_

_Soleil 15: Pour lire les 113 chap va falloir attendre (je prefere garder ma cadence de publication pour essayer de limiter les ruptures... vu que je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour écrire prochainement sans sacrifier de façon drastic mes qq heures de sommeil)... Sinon pourquoi? Parce que! (référence à la pub orangina rouge qu'il y a des 12 à 15 ans oula ça ne me rajeunit pas lol)_

_Belgarion: haha! trop drole ton message! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à succiter cet effet là chez mon lecteur *tend une bassine* (heureusement que j'ai acheté un lot en prévision de ces chapitres ;) )_

_Kit-su: moi aussi j'aimerai bien être à la place de Kyoko *tend un casque* pour te protéger la tête si tu t'évanouie (c'est que je prends soin de mes lecteurs) et *une bassine* (pour l'hémorragie)... chambre d'hopital réservée et beau médecin déjà envoyé à ton chevet._

_Pour tous les silencieux... je vous promets, je ne mange pas mes lecteurs! Laissez moi un petit mot juste pour me dire au moins si vous avez aimé ou non..._


	74. Chapter 74

**Chap 74 :**

En entendant la porte, elle tira un peu le rideau de la douche pour passer la tête et voir ce qui se passait. Elle hurla et se cacha comme elle pu avec ses bras quand il tira en grand le rideau pour entrer dans la douche avec elle.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

- « Je viens te rejoindre » dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

- « Tu ne peux pas ! C'est... indécent ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu nue... » il sourit avec son air d'empereur de la nuit « et je crois que ça n'a plus rien d'indécent avec ce que l'on a fait hier » murmura-t-il près de son oreille sur un ton de confidence.

Elle se figea sur place et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il éclata de rire en la voyant si embarrassé et la serra dans ses bras.

- « Tu n'as pas à être gênée... nous n'avons rien fait de mal... enfin, j'ai trouvé ça très bon au contraire » continua-t-il en posant des petits baisers sur son cou.

Puis il attrapa le gel douche et en prit dans ses mains avant de l'appliquer doucement sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Bien évidemment Kyoko bondit dès qu'il commença à la toucher.

- « Je peux me laver toute seule ! »

Il lui mit le reste du gel dans la main et lui sourit innocemment.

- « Ok ! Est-ce-que tu veux bien me laver alors ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton de séducteur en posant sa petite main sur son torse.

Sa peau, ses muscles, son torse... son cerveau bloqua, sa main figée sur ses pectoraux... le laver ? Toucher son corps ? Partout ?... elle oscilla de sa main posée sur lui à ses yeux en amandes...

- « AARRGGGHHH ! » hurla-t-elle en bondissant en arrière et en s'enroulant autour du rideau de douche. « Je vais te laisser te laver en premier si tu veux ! »

- « On peut se laver tous les deux... »

- « Non, je t'en prie... vas-y en premier ! En temps que Sempai... tu es prioritaire ! »

- « Kyoko... Je ne veux plus être ton Sempai » dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle « Plus de ça entre nous ! Je ne serais plus que ton amant, ton amour si tu le veux bien » murmura-t-il au creux de son cou avant de poser un petit baiser dessus.

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrassa délicatement, encore, encore, avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Ça y est ! Elle était ensorcelée ! Sa main relâcha inconsciemment sa prise autour du rideau de douche et il put l'enlacer pleinement avant de parcourir son corps de ses mains, s'égarant sur sa poitrine, glissant sur son ventre et partant ensuite rejoindre ses cuisses. Elle trembla en sentant ses mains remonter vers sa féminité et cette petit réaction suffit à le faire bander. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre tandis que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur leur peau. Instinctivement ou peut-être n'était ce pas si inconsciemment que ça, elle tendit une main hésitante vers son torse et commença à le caresser à son tour.

_Dieu que j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour !_

Sans la moindre résistance, il lui souleva la cuisse et vint la caler contre sa hanche. Son sexe devenu dur se frottait contre le sien. Elle lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Il s'introduisit lentement en elle avec de petits mouvements de bassin.

_Si étroite... si humide... il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. _

Le désir les consumait littéralement et elle l'embrassait tout en agrippant son cou pour se retenir tandis que son bassin se pressait contre lui pour qu'il la pénètre davantage. D'une main il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle lui mordit la lèvre quand elle se retrouva empalée sur lui. Elle sentait ses va-et-viens devenir de plus en plus puissants et ardents. Elle gémissait contre sa bouche, enfonçait ses doigts sur ses muscles. Elle sentait bouillir en elle une boule d'énergie prête à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Ces émotions étranges qui émergeaient du tréfonds de ses entrailles.

- « REN ! REENNNNN ! »

Il senti les parois se resserrer contre son membre et la cyprine couler sur lui pendant qu'elle hurlait son nom. Il donna les ultimes coups de rein tout en la plaquant contre le mur de la douche pour avoir un meilleur appui et se retira au dernier moment tapissant le mur en face de sa semence. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes enlacés, le corps tremblant, avant de s'affaisser doucement dans la baignoire sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Une respiration chaotique. Les doigts entrelacés. Des baisers qui semblaient ne jamais devoir finir, enfin jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- « Tu veux que j'y ailles Ren pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas ? » proposa-t-elle encore essoufflée et les joues roses d'excitation.

- « Non j'y vais ! » dit-il en se relevant d'un bond.

_Il est hors de question que je laisse un autre homme voir cet adorable visage que tu m'offres là._

Il enfila rapidement un peignoir et parti dans la chambre récupérer sa perruque. Ils entendirent encore une fois la voix de l'employé du room-service s'annoncer et Ren ouvrit la porte avec un air menaçant en entrant dans la peau de Cain pour éviter que le serveur ne le regarde de trop près.

- « Laissez ça là ! » ordonna-t-il et l'employé s'exécuta aussitôt avant de disparaître au plus vite.

Ren tira le petit chariot à l'intérieur de la chambre pendant que Kyoko sortie de la salle de bain bien emmitouflée dans un peignoir et le corps encore mou de son précédent orgasme vint s'écrouler sur le lit. Il rit doucement en la voyant dans cet état de relaxation. Il enleva sa perruque et la jeta sur le côté avant de grimper sur le lit. Il la surplombait, ses bras l'encadrant de part et d'autres, et posa de doux petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire en remontant de son menton vers ses oreilles.

- « Tu me rends tellement heureux Kyoko ! »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal... »

- « ça va... je n'ai pas vraiment mal... un peu irrité tout au plus... » avoua-t-elle rougissante

- « Est-ce-que tu as aimé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton coquin

- « Argh ! Que veux-tu me faire dire ? C'est si embarrassant... »

- « Tu n'as pas aimé peut-être ? » la taquina-t-il encore

Elle se masqua le visage de ses mains en hochant la tête.

- « Si tu continue à avoir une si adorable expression, je serais même en retard à mon prochain job » murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu failles à ta réputation à cause de moi ! »

- « ça serait pourtant avec plaisir... » chuchota-t-il avant de se relever. « Manges ! Tu devrais reprendre des forces mon amour ! »

- « Tu ne manges pas ? »

- « J'arrive tout de suite, il faut d'abord que je finisse rapidement de prendre ma douche. » _'froide de préférence pour que je me calme où je risque de lui faire encore l'amour'_

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner rapidement et enfilèrent leurs tenus de Cain et Setsu ne pouvant se permettre de quitter l'hôtel en plein jour en tant que Ren et Kyoko et prirent un taxi jusqu'à la LME pour que Ren récupère sa propre voiture. Ils réussirent à passer sans trop se faire remarquer et ils purent enlever leur perruque une fois qu'ils furent sur la route. Ensuite, Ren déposa Kyoko au Daruyama avant d'aller se préparer à son tour pour sa journée de tournage. Yashiro l'attendait à l'entrée du studio le nez plongé dans son agenda.

- « Te voilà enfin ! Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve un créneau horaire dans ton planning pour le réorganiser encore ? » le gronda Yashiro

- « Tu as pu déplacer le shooting de ce matin ? » demanda le bel acteur avec cette expression de bonheur qui ne quittait pas son visage.

- « On va devoir rester jusqu'à 3h du matin pour le boucler » répondit le manager en ronchonnant

- « Je te remercie Yukihito.. je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi jusqu'à mon dernier job... j'y irai seul, tu pourras te reposer comme ça »

- « Non c'est bon ! Je viens avec toi ! Après tout bientôt j'aurais un assistant pour venir à bout du travail colossal que je dois affronter à cause de toi ! »

- « A quel heure devons nous voir Hiruma-san ? »

- « Nous le verrons pendant ta pause déjeuner puisque Kyoko est en cours aujourd'hui » Yashiro eut un sourire machiavélique « d'ailleurs tu étais avec elle ce matin, non ? »

- « En effet... Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que je passe ma soirée avec ma petite-amie.. »

- « Oh... Je ne te blâme pas... je comprends très bien que tu veuilles passer un peu de temps avec elle, surtout que nous partons pour Okinawa demain. Je suppose que tu avais au moins une excellente raison pour ne pas venir ce matin »

- « Arrêtes avec toutes ces allusions et ce sourire malicieux » dit le grand brun d'un air indifférent

- « Trop tard ! Ça ne sert à rien de nier ! Avec la tête que tu affichais je sais déjà que tu as passé une **très** bonne soirée ! » babilla le manager en mode '' super fan''

- « Allons-y... nous avons un programme chargé à tenir » annonça sobrement l'acteur en entrant dans le bâtiment.

- « Si ennuyeux ! » marmonna pour lui même l'homme à lunette en le suivant.

Le tournage coula tout en douceur et les scènes s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres. L'objectif pour tout le monde était de compacter le plus possible tous les passages nécessitant la présence de Ren qui était l'acteur principal. C'est dans cette effervescence générale qu'arriva un peu avant midi un grand brun assez beau garçon. Il se fit conduire jusqu'à Yashiro et c'est avec une extrême courtoisie qu'il se présenta à l'homme en costume portant des lunettes.

- « Bonjour Hiruma-san... Vous êtes un peu en avance... je vous en prie installez-vous ! Nous allons juste attendre un instant que Ren termine. Il tient personnellement à mener l'entretien avec vous. »

- « Bien entendu... Je suis ravie de pouvoir rencontrer Tsuruga-sama en personne... »

Le manager jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté à l'expression d'admiration qu'affichait le jeune homme en regardant l'acteur terminer sa scène.

_Huh... Je me fais sans doute des idées... C'est vrai que Ren exerce un vrai pouvoir de fascination sur les gens qui le regarde jouer._

**MERCI! MERCI A TOUTES CELLES (ET CELUI :D ) QUI M'ONT LAISSE UN MESSAGE!**

_Tout d'abord en réponse, je formulerais mes plus plates excuses pour mon incapacité à fournir un texte exempt de fautes. Je plaide coupable, mais pour ma défense j'étayerai en disant que je traine le fardeau de ma médiocrité en français depuis toute petite et qu'hélas les années bien qu'ayant amélioré mon état (vous imaginez la catastrophe que j'étais avant, d'où mes études en sciences) n'a pas résolu totalement mon problème. J'ajouterai à cela en circonstances atténuantes que je me retrouve souvent contrainte à écrire à des heures impossible de la nuit, le cerveau embrumé de fatigue (argh, la vie moderne et ses journées interminables!). Donc désolé... j'essayerai de me relire (un jour, mais pas maintenant car je n'ai hélas fichtrement pas le temps). Pour la correction par un tiers, encore faut-il avoir cette âme généreuse sous la main pour le faire. à notre époque où tout le monde est avare de son temps, c'est mission impossible... surtout quand écrire est votre petit secret ;) _

_Passons à un autre sujet... la classification M... je crois, vous avez tous compris, qu'avec mes derniers chapitres j'ai bien mérité cette classification. Dorénavant je ne préciserai plus les Warning (donc gardez vos bassines pour la collecte de sang près de vous)._

_MERCI A TOUTES MES REVIEWEUSES (et REVIEWER) POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN!_

_Inukag9: ça se fêtes et Ren en reprend encore un peu! ;)_

_ambroisine: (mon dieu quel effet! Je n'en suis pas peu fière! héhé)_

_Angel-sama: la suite et bon appétit bien sûr XD_

_Soleil 15: Ren sous la douche... rêve encore.. soupir!_

_Eleyna Black: Viens mon beau chat ronronner encore... gonfle ton dos sous les doigts tendres et puissants de Ren, paresse amoureusement en te lovant sur ses genoux_

_Sara34chan:contente que ça te plaise_

_Belgarion: douterais-tu que Ren puisse faire effet à un gay? Homme ou Femme, il est irrésistible (mais bon t'es un homme tu ne peux pas comprendre lol). En tout cas ton message était trop fort!_

_Kit-su: garde le casque c'est cadeau! (et on ne sait jamais pour la suite :) ). Tu es la bienvenue pour rester avec moi jusqu'au bout! (surtout que je crois que mes chapitres de fin dans ma tête sont vraiment... vraiment (et oui, je suis dingue... Moi la fic est un vrai film dans ma tête))_

_Chibi Konsen: Aurais-tu décidé de m'ôter mes plus grandes joies dans l'écriture en omettant de me faire part de tes sentiments? Savoir ce que vous pensez est pour moi la seule raison pour laquelle je partage mon histoire (avec la notion de donner et de recevoir). Non mais me cacher des moments comme *hurler à la lune*! C'est bien là mon plus grand plaisir que de voir ce genre de réaction. Pour l'histoire du préservatif... Ren ne peut qu'être que bien doté dans mon imaginaire... et pour le fait qu'il se craque (sache que j'y ai pensé...)_

_Lonnie: souvent quand je place un petit détail comme celui là, c'est pour le réutiliser plus tard. Mes coups d'echec ne sont que rarement anodins (ou sinon ils sont des leurres pour vous égarer sur une fausse piste)_

_th: merci pour tes messages :D_

_Lizz: Réponse pour toi et les autres silencieux. Le choix personnel de ne pas me laisser de commentaires s'il était appliqué par tout le monde depuis le début aurait abouti à l'arrêt pure et simple de cette fiction. Alors un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et qui m'ont permises d'écrire mes 400 pages (sans que l'histoire ne soit totalement finie). Pour ma part, cette histoire, j'en connais déjà la trame, les clés, les moments forts et la fin. Donc si aujourd'hui je prend de mon temps (et je n'en ai pas vraiment tant que ça... je sacrifie beaucoup de mes rares heures de sommeil pour essayer de continuer à produire) c'est surtout pour mes lecteurs. On me dira c'est pour le plaisir d'écrire, je répond c'est vrai. Mais figurez-vous que j'ai du faire un choix dans mes travaux d'écriture et j'ai privilégié celle-la à toutes les autres commencées et suspendues pour que je puisse venir à bout de mon titan._

_Pour ceux et celles qui pensent que laisser un mot prend du temps, surtout pour faire ça bien... imaginez alors ce que moi je fais, avec tous ces mots que j'étale, que je façonne et que je brode. L'échange, le partage, sont mes seules raisons de publier ici. C'est parce que j'aime mes lecteurs que j'essaye de donner le meilleur de moi. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas une adepte de l'amour à sens unique. Cet amour là me lasse, m'ennui... alors en inconstante, je m'éloigne et j'oublie._

_Pour mes retours que certains trouvent suffisant, complet ou trop nombreux... je prendrai l'exemple d'une mère. Croyez-vous qu'une mère n'apprécierai pas d'entendre un merci de tous ces enfants quand elle leur prépare un gateau? Il est vrai qu'elle sourit déjà quand l'un d'eux la gratifie d'un remerciement. Mais même si c'est le même mot que chacun prononce. Il n'en est pas moins une fleur offerte à la personne qui a voulu vous faire plaisir._

_Concernant tes entorses à ton réglement, tu n'as pas besoin de t'identifier officiellement pour me laisser un mot. Et j'avoue que ça me ferai plaisir si tes entorses étaient plus régulières pour avoir le plaisir d'échanger avec toi plus souvent._

_Pour en revenir à la fic, je ne peux bien évidemment pas te révéler tous les coups fourrés que je prépare. Leur nuit d'amour et la douche ne sont que les prémisses de cet univers amoureux qui s'ouvrent à eux. Quant à l'identité de Kuon... ... (le secret est bien gardé ;) )_

_Au sujet de mes lacunes en français... j'ai déjà expliqué plus haut que je pouvais difficilement faire mieux (pourtant je jure que j'essaie!). Dans une autre vie, peut être, où je développerai plutôt l'art de la conjugaison au lieu de m'attarder sur la résolution d'équation._

_Impera: Ils sont allés jusqu'au bout, ils en reprennent encore... mais ne t'en fais pas, le chemin n'est pas tous les jours lisses._


	75. Chapter 75

**Chap 75**

L'acteur quitta le plateau dès que le directeur les invita à partir déjeuner et se dirigea vers son manager. Le jeune homme près de lui se courba de façon très révérencieuse dès que la star les approcha.

- « Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer Tsuruga-sama... Je m'appelle Hiruma Makoto. S'il vous plaît prenez soin de moi ! »

Ren se courba un peu à son tour et fit les présentations d'usage avant de l'inviter à le suivre dans sa loge pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Yashiro déposa sur la table les bentos pour le déjeuner et s'installa à côté de Ren pendant que Makoto prenait le siège en face de lui.

- « Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous recevoir dans de meilleurs conditions mais mon emploi du temps ne me laisse pas l'opportunité de prendre plus temps pour déjeuner à l'extérieur aujourd'hui »

- « Oh ce n'est pas un problème Tsuruga-sama ! »

- « Bien entendu cet entretien est strictement confidentiel et rien de ce que nous allons aborder ne doit être répété... » L'homme acquiesça « vous devez savoir que j'ai déjà un manager... donc l'offre n'est pas pour travailler directement avec moi, vous aiderez de temps en temps Yashiro-san et le reste de votre temps sera consacré à une actrice montante de la LME. Vous devrez vous charger d'organiser son planning, de négocier ses contrats, de l'accompagner sur ses différents jobs et de veiller sur elle autant que possible. Est-ce-que cela vous convient ? »

- « L'annonce n'a pas précisé de qui il s'agissait. »

- « Je vous le dirais en fin d'interview si nous tombons d'accord sur les points principaux »

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tout en bavardant sur les motivations et les précédentes expériences qu'avait menées Makoto. Ren et Yashiro étaient assez satisfaits de ses réponses.

- « Tout me semble parfait... il ne me reste que deux choses à vérifier... Il est écrit sur votre CV que vous pratiquez plusieurs arts martiaux... j'aimerai vérifier votre niveau » reprit le bel acteur

- « Vous voulez combattre contre moi ? » Ren se leva en retirant sa veste pour être plus à l'aise pour se battre « Mais Tsuruga-sama... je ne pourrai jamais me permettre de lever la main sur vous... imaginez que je vous blesse »

- « Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir pour moi, nous allons répartir l'exercice en trois étape, la défense où vous devrez éviter des coups que je vous porterai, l'attaque où vous devrez essayer de me toucher et le blocage où vous devrez essayer de m'immobiliser... »

- « Mais... Tsuruga-sama... »

- « Vous savez vous battre ? » demanda l'acteur d'un air de défi

- « Oui ! »

- « Montrez-le moi ! » Ren se mit en position de combat tandis que Makoto enleva à son tour sa veste avant de se positionner.

Les premiers échanges furent simple et le jeune homme les esquiva facilement, puis Ren augmenta progressivement la difficulté jusqu'au point où il stoppa son poing à quelques millimètres du visage de Makoto. Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il avait pu reconnaître dès les premiers coups portés que son adversaire en face devait être un excellent combattant rien qu'à la maîtrise parfaite des techniques et la précision des coups. Il avait immédiatement vu que Ren se limitait pour ne pas le toucher et son talent l'impressionna grandement. Dire que son acteur préféré était si fort, il avait du mal à y croire, ses scènes d'actions dans les films n'étaient pas dû aux effets spéciaux. Conscient qu'il avait à faire à un professionnel, Makoto ne retint pas ses coups alors que Ren les évitait avec une facilité déconcertante lorsqu'ils passèrent à l'étape de l'attaque. Après seulement quelques minutes Ren proposa de continuer ensuite avec les techniques d'immobilisation de l'adversaire où Il se mettait dans la peau d'un agresseur Lambda. Ren se laissa attraper pour voir comment le candidat exécutait ses mouvements. Il se retrouva le corps plaqué au sol avec le bras derrière le dos, puis sur une autre attaque fictive complètement bloquer par le poids du corps de Makoto. Le jeune homme maintenait fermement sous lui le bel acteur. Son parfum avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et son corps... son corps ! Il soupira intérieurement de la tentation qu'il ressentait d'être collé au corps de Ren. L'acteur parut satisfait de sa prestation et pour son plus grand soulagement ou une assez grande frustration mit fin à ce corps à corps qui n'était pas si déplaisant.

- « Très bien ! » statua Ren « Je suis agréablement surpris par vos capacités ! Vous êtes un adversaire redoutable »

- « Je suis encore plus surpris que vous, Tsuruga-sama vous êtes réellement un maître en ce domaine »

- « Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas vous en faire pour moi... j'ai eu droit à une excellente formation depuis mon plus jeune âge... mais bon nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de mes propres compétences... Pour moi tout est parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'un point à confirmer avec vous »

- « quel est-il »

- « C'est un sujet assez personnel et veuillez m'excuser si ma question vous embarrasse... je vous demanderai cependant d'être honnête » Ren s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança « êtes-vous gay ? »

Makoto sursauta de stupeur. _Mon dieu ! Il a deviné ce que je ressentais pendant notre corps à corps ! _

- « J'ai entendu dire que vous l'étiez et je souhaiterais confirmer avec vous que vous n'êtes pas intéresser par les femmes » continua l'acteur

- « Pourquoi cette question » demanda Makoto peu sûr de la réponse qu'il devait donner.

- « La personne dont vous aurez la charge est ma petite-amie et il est très important pour moi que l'homme qui sera en permanence près d'elle ne soit pas attirer par les femmes »

- « Vous avez une petite-amie ? » s'écria-t-il abasourdi

- « C'est top secret ! » chuchota Ren en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui provoqua une vague de chaleur chez Makoto « c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé la totale confidentialité de notre entrevue » Puis Ren regarda sérieusement Makoto « Alors ? » demanda-t-il sans détour

Le jeune homme dégluti péniblement. Même s'il n'avait aucune honte d'être ce qu'il était. Il n'était pas habitué à l'avouer ouvertement devant des gens. Très peu de personne connaissait son penchant et il se demandait même comment ils avaient pu le découvrir. Il rougit légèrement et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

- « Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes ! »

- « Si vous êtes toujours intéressé par le poste, je vous la présenterai demain midi »

- « Je le suis ! Mais qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

- « Mogami Kyoko... » devant le regard vide de Makoto, Ren dû donner plus de précision « Mio de Dark Moon, Natsu de Box-R »

_Je n'ai pas vu Box-R... mais j'ai regardé en boucle Dark Moon... Tsuruga-sama y était si sexy ! Ahhh !... et son histoire d'amour avec Mizuki était tellement puissante !... il sort donc avec Mio... Mio ? Tsuruga-sama a donc des goûts bizarres en matière de femme..._

- « Bien... où dois-je venir demain midi ? »

- « ici même... je vous laisse parler des derniers détails avec mon manager, je m'excuse mais je dois retourner sur le plateau... ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer »

- « Tout le plaisir à été pour moi ! »

L'acteur quitta la pièce et le manager releva le nez de ses notes. Il scruta l'individu en face de lui, une présentation impeccable, une belle figure, un corps athlétique.

- « Vous avez été mannequin avant de faire le boulot de manager, non? »

- « Comment le savez-vous ? »

- « Mon client est mannequin... j'en vois tous les jours... je commence à avoir l'oeil pour ça ! »

- « Oui en effet... »

- « J'ai aussi l'oeil pour d'autres choses par habitude... vous êtes un fan de Ren, je me trompe ? » dit-il en remontant ses lunettes

_Démasqué ! Que dois-je répondre ?_

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES! CA FAIT CHAUD AU COEUR! MERCI!**

_Inukag9: Kyoko est incorrigible, mais Ren a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lui faire perdre ses mauvaises habitudes XD_

_Belgarion: hahaha! Tu m'as fait mourir de rire!_

_*Feinte un évanouissement en espérant que le medecin ressemble à Ren et qu'il me fasse un bouche à bouche*_

_*vois que le dit medecin n'a rien de Ren* (et à même une hygiene buccale plus que douteuse)_

_*se leve d'un bond et pars en courrant se remettre au travail* (traitement trés efficace!)_

_Eleyna black: j'espère que tu as fait de beaux reves!_

_Kitt-chan: Bon retour parmis nous (je sais comme c'est dur de concilier boulot, déplacement etc... bon courage!)... je suis contente que mes petites (trés petites ;) ) scènes d'amour t'ont plu. Des aventures je leur en ai préparé pleins, j'ai toujours un tour de magie planqué dans ma manche pour vous inventer un nouveau rebondissement pour un petit moment. J'espère que mes élucubrations te satisferont et te feront rêver (d'un Ren sous la douche par ex). Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_Keira: Bienvenue parmi nous! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'ici et je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à vous divertir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. N'hésite pas à me laisser des retours. MERCI!_

_Aki-chan91:Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Se me alegró. Intento mi mejor para continuar esta historia y espero que les guste el resultado también. Nos vemos pronto._

_Flower Black: Je publie trop vite? je peux arrêter si tu veux. Ren mode libido on (l'auteur se met à baver rien que d'imaginer ça...)_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: Qui ne craquerait pas sur Ren? Pour Ren question souvenir, t'imagine comment il va être chaud bouillant à attendre son retour?_

_Soleil15: Je suis heureuse de te faire plaisir et de réaliser tes rêves! Merci pour tout!_

_Chibi Konsen: Jamais deux sans trois... mais la première elle compte double non? Parce que faut pas croire ça n'a pas durer 20 min la première... il a bien pris son temps pour en profiter un max! Et sinon pour le manager... les dé sont jetés... joueur ''on''... on va bien rigoler (enfin moi je me suis marré en l'incorporant à l'histoire (je dois vous avouer que j'adore mon petit Makoto!)_

_Lonnie: T'inquiète avec mon Makoto, on va bien s'amuser_

_Alice: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de te manifester... MERCI!_

_Kit-su: Merci pour ton soutien, je suis contente de pouvoir t'apporter du rêve au travers de mes histoires. Je me creuse la tête pour vous inventer pleins de moments différents et des nouvelles aventures, et j'espère qu'elles continueront à te plaire. MERCI BEACOUP D'ETRE LA!_

MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ME SOUTIENNENT!


	76. Chapter 76

**Chap 76 :**

Kyoko monta à toute allure dans sa chambre pour que ses propriétaires ne voient pas sa tenue. Elle avait enlevé sa perruque de Setsu et avait emprunté le long manteau noir de Cain pour se couvrir, mais elle ne souhaitait pas que Taisho ou Okami la croise avec ses vêtements bien trop révélateur. Elle referma rapidement la porte de sa chambre et souffla une fois à l'intérieur. Est-ce-qu'ils pourraient deviner ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avec Ren ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment, elle s'était juste laissé porter par l'instant. Ses mains sur son corps. Ses baisers torrides. Elle posa ses mains sur son bas ventre. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle resterait vierge jusqu'à son mariage... Elle venait de faire l'amour avec un homme ! Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle aimait Ren, elle en était sûr et il avait été si... tellement... que plus rien d'autre que lui n'avait compté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose devant le restaurant, elle n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à avoir une pensée cohérente. Elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Son visage souriant. Sa chaleur. Elle avait encore l'impression de pouvoir sentir la pression de ses bras autour d'elle, de sa bouche sur sa peau. Son corps se souvenait encore parfaitement ces sensations étranges qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait faite sienne. Son visage vira complètement au rouge et de la vapeur sembla s'échapper de ses oreilles tant ses pensées firent surchauffer son cerveau. Elle se roula par terre dans tous les sens avant de se calmer, bercée par la douce odeur accrochée au manteau de Ren. Son parfum avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur elle. Elle s'accroupit et rapprocha un peu plus le col de son nez pour s'intoxiquer avec sa fragrance. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Même Sho n'avait jamais eu une telle importance dans son cœur. Dire qu'elle avait cru son cœur incapable de battre à nouveau et le voilà qu'il devenait encore plus impétueux que par le passé. Mais Ren le valait bien. Ren était un dieu vivant.

Elle se déshabilla pour se changer et s'immobilisa en lingerie devant son miroir. Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Sa poitrine était si menue, elle n'avait rien de vraiment attractif pour un homme tel que lui. Pourtant... pourtant... elle avait bien ressenti son désir. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa culotte. Elle l'avait senti au plus profond d'elle et elle avait aimé. Elle avait aimé lui appartenir, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, le sentir bouger en elle et cette sensation qu'il avait fait naître. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour revenir dans le monde réelle et enfila rapidement son uniforme avant d'aller au lycée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être plus en retard. Elle avait déjà manqué le premier cours.

Elle prit un taxi pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et rejoignit sa classe pendant la pause. Mimori-chan la regarda asseoir à sa place avec un œil mauvais. Qu'est que Sho pouvait bien trouver à cette garce ? Elle vint se planter juste devant son bureau les bras croiser, le visage contrit.

- « Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être absente ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais du boulot ! »

- « Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas... et tu ferai mieux de travailler tes leçons plutôt que de te préoccuper de moi Mimori-chan » répondit Kyoko avec un petit ton de Natsu.

Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêver devenir la leader charismatique pour clouer le bec de cette stupide pimbêche. Mais elle se contenta juste de la remettre à sa place et se retourna vers ses cahiers. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour de cours avant les vacances scolaires et elle n'aurait plus à la supporter pendant un moment.

- « Pff ! Pas la peine de prendre de grands airs avec moi ! Sho de toute façon me préfère à toi ! hier, il m'a même embrassé les cheveux ! »

- « Fais ce qui te plais avec Fuwa-san ! Ça ne me regarde pas ! »

- « Ne fais pas semblant... tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Pas du tout ! Il n'est rien pour moi ! Je ne peux même plus le considérer comme mon ennemi ! » l'informa-t-elle avec la plus grande indifférence.

_'C'est vrai... depuis que Ren m'a demandé d'abandonner ma revanche, je me dois de ne plus le haïr... donc il n'y a vraiment plus rien entre nous. Toute notre histoire n'appartient qu'au passé. Un souvenir lointain que je vais recouvrir par d'inoubliables moments que je vais passer avec Ren.' _pensa-t-elle rêveuse

- « Tu mens ! Je vois très bien que tu es amoureuse ! »

- « Je le suis mais ce n'est pas Sho... alors tu peux retourner à ta place en paix... je ne suis pas ta rivale ! »

La sonnerie retenti et tous les étudiants repartirent à leurs places. Kyoko ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Mimori. Elle avait bien assez de choses à penser avec sa relation avec Ren. A midi, elle sorti son déjeuner fait de reste que lui avait donné ses propriétaires et parti s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre pour le manger en paix. _Que faisait Ren ? Allait-il manger ou se contenterai-t-il d'un rapide encas pour finir plus vite son travail ? Au moins ce matin, il n'avait rien laissé de son petit-déjeuner. _

Elle avait tellement envie de le voir encore. Pouvait-elle se permettre d'aller le voir sur son tournage ? Peut-être pourrait-elle emprunter une tenue Love Me et faire semblant de lui apporter des documents ? De toute façon, elle devait passer à la LME rapporter ses vêtements de Setsu au président, alors elle pourrait faire un crochet par le vestiaire Love Me. Le président. Devinerait-il ce qui s'était passé entre Ren et elle ? Elle devait se préparer mentalement pour ne pas se trahir. Elle resta se répéter de rester calme quoique le président puisse lui dire pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'à que les cours se terminent. Puis elle prit le bus pour se rendre à la LME. Elle traversa la rue pour entrer dans le hall pour se rendre au bureau du Président en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas là et qu'elle puisse juste confier sa tenue à son secrétaire. Elle avançait tranquillement vers les grandes portes de verre quand elle hurla de frayeur. Devant elle, surgit de nulle part, le président vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée de l'air empêtré dans son parachute. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. _Il ne venait tout de même pas de sauter de son bureau ?_

- « Mogami-kun ! Je voulais justement vous voir ! » entonna joyeusement le président « Suivez-moi dans mon bureau je vous prie... j'ai à vous parler »

Lory l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Sébastien récupérait son sac avec la tenue de Setsu.

- « Alors Mogami-kun, comment s'est passé cette avant-première ? D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les média, tout le monde a été impressionné par la fratrie Heel et le film est jugé comme étant un chef d'oeuvre »

- « tout s'est bien passé... en fait nous avons juste faire œuvre de présence étant donné que tous les journalistes étaient bien trop effrayé par Cain pour oser lui adresser la parole »

- « Hahaha ! J'imagine leurs tête quand ils verront que Cain Heel n'est autre que Tsuruga Ren lors des nominations aux oscars » s'esclaffa-t-il en essuyant un larme au coin de ses yeux avant de redevenir sérieux « A part ça, je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas respecté le plan prévu initialement ? Vous deviez quitter l'hôtel de nuit. Vous avez pris un risque énorme en sortant en plein jours sans retouche maquillage pour dissimuler votre vrai identité... »

S'étant préparé mentalement à ce genre de questions, elle se maîtrisa et afficha une expression assez calme.

- « Nous étions fatigué après la soirée et nous nous sommes endormi sans nous en rendre compte jusqu'au petit matin » expliqua-t-elle tout en se courbant pour s'excuser. _'Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, j'ai juste oublié de lui dire ce que nous avons fait avant de dormir... Arrgghh ! Kyoko, ne pense pas à ça sinon tu vas te trahir toute seule'_

- « Ce n'était pas très prudent... il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que vous n'avez pas été démasqué... car que penseraient les gens s'ils découvraient que vous avez passé la nuit seuls dans un hôtel... j'imagine déjà les gros titres » lança-t-il d'un air sérieux. _'Haha ! Elle tique... y'a-t-il eu quelque chose ? Je la sens réagir différemment à mes taquineries'_

- « Excusez-moi président ! Par ma négligence, nous avons pris des risques inconsidérés qui sont susceptible d'engendrer des tas de problèmes »

- « Ne t'en fait pas Mogami-kun, un peu de gossip sur la vie amoureuse de Ren ne lui fera pas de mal étant donné qu'il est toujours si sage et ça te fera un peu de pub... Pour ma part, ça ne peut que m'enchanter »

Sébastien approcha de son boss et se pencha pour lui souffler quelques mots à son oreille. Le visage de Lory s'illumina d'un sourire en l'entendant.

- « Bien, s'il vient d'arriver dans le building, vas me le chercher tout de suite! » ordonna le président

- « Oh... Vous attendez de la visite... Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage... je vous remercie pour tout et je vous laisse à votre rendez-vous » dit Kyoko tout en se levant de sa place pour prendre congé. _'Cette visite est l'occasion idéale pour partir avant que la conversation ne s'envenime'_

- « Je t'en prie Mogami-kun, reste assise un moment encore avec moi... je voulais aborder avec toi le sujet de tes nouvelles opportunités de carrières »

- « Oh ? Bien entendu... » répondit-elle en se rasseyant bien sagement _'Zut !'_

- « Sawara-san m'a informé que tu commençais de nouveaux jobs en tant que model... il semblerait que tu suives habilement le chemin de ton _cher_ Sempai »

- « Hum... oui... en fait c'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu ces offres... il m'a fait défilé pour Ursula-sama et après j'ai eu toutes sortes de propositions »

- « C'est excellent ! Tu es donc actuellement sur 2 dramas et plusieurs jobs de model... tu deviens de plus en plus populaire ! »

- « Oh, je ne suis encore qu'une débutante... mais je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour porter fièrement le nom de la LME »

- « J'en suis ravie Mogami-kun... tiens le voilà ! » dit-il en se levant pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

Kyoko tourna la tête en direction de la porte et aperçut Ren... rayonnant... non éblouissant ! Son visage exprimait un tel bonheur, une telle lumière qu'il en était douloureux pour l'oeil de simple mortel. Un ange !

BADUM ! BADUM ! BADUMBADUM ! BADUMBADUMBADUMBADUM... !

Son cœur s'affolait plus il s'approchait d'eux. _Cet homme était inhumain !_

Ren salua sobrement le président qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Puis il s'installa juste à côté de Kyoko et lui prit tendrement la main. Le visage de Kyoko changea de couleur au fur et à mesure que le sang affluait à ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux consciente que son corps la trahissait éhontément.

_Comment pouvait-il faire cela alors que le président était juste devant eux ? Lâches ma main ! Je fonds ! Je fonds ! Aarrrggghhhhhhh ! Mon cœur va explosé !_

- « Ren ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir... » _Depuis combien d'année n'ai-je pas vu ce garçon aussi heureux ? Il a maintenant tout le potentiel pour surpasser Shuuhei _« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler hier. Comment se passe tous tes tournages ? »

- « Plutôt bien ! Je pense pouvoir terminer en avance mon programme si tout continu sur cette lancée et peut-être même boucler mes projets d'ici la mi novembre ! »

- « N'en fais pas trop... sinon tu risques de t'écrouler... déjà que tu t'es endormi dans la chambre d'hôtel hier au lieu de rentrer sagement chez toi » dit le président avec un regard chargé de sous-entendu et un sourire en coin.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES**

__BUG BUG ET REBUG Ecrire 3 fois les réponses je ne peux pas... PUt*** de truc de MER**__

_Bon je vous avais écrit de super éléments de réponse à chacun par deux fois déjà mais mon ordi a buggé et tout effacer (snif!), _

_DESOLE JE REPONDRAIS PLUS TARD DANS UN MESSAGE DaNS LES REVIEws... SORRY! (je n'ai absolument pas le temps hélas... VRAIMENT DESOLE)_


	77. Chapter 77

**Chap 77 :**

Un déclic.

Le visage de Ren prit instantanément cette expression si familière d'innocence accompagné de son sourire à toute épreuve qu'il affichait pour garder une parfaite attitude.

- « Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude... je tâcherai à l'avenir de prendre davantage de repos. Ne vous faites aucun soucis ! Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois retourner travailler si je veux terminer au plus tôt ma journée et pouvoir me reposer convenablement. » répondit le bel acteur tout en courbant la tête.

_Ce maudit acteur ! jamais il ne lâcherait le morceau devant moi même si c'est écrit sur son front qu'il est dingue de cette fille... Grr !_

- « Bien sûr ! Vas-y ! »

Ren se pencha vers Kyoko et posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Appel-moi dès que tu as un moment, je voudrai te parler » et il parti

Kyoko se rigidifia en un bloc de béton pour essayer de contenir les émotions qui explosaient partout en elle. Cet homme était vraiment inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Le président eu un sourire satisfait. Même si Ren ne pliait pas, il avait devant lui la dame de cœur.

- « Mogami-kun... Comment se passe ta relation avec Ren ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile avec tous ses séjours aux quatre coins du pays ? »

- « T-Tout vas bien ! » bégaya-t-elle en essayant de retrouver l'usage de la parole « Je... Je ne peux pas me plaindre... Ren essaye toujours de m'accorder un peu de son temps malgré son planning surchargé »

- « ça va être d'autant plus difficile de vous voir puisque tu va être toi aussi de plus en plus occupée... N'envisagez-vous pas de rendre votre relation publique pour que vous soyez plus libre de vos actes »

- « NON !... euh... je veux dire que je ne me permettrai pas d'interférer avec le travail de Ren... euh... ça serait mauvais pour son image qu'il soit vu avec une newbie comme moi »

_Qu'est-ce-qu'elle raconte encore ? Intéressant... Notre Love Me n°1 est vraiment une malade difficile à curer bien qu'elle soit exposé à l'amour de Ren. Elle arrive à l'aimer... mais ne sait ni s'aimer, ni recevoir l'amour d'autrui. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour changer ça. Peut-être faut-il juste qu'elle soit plus en contact avec l'amour pour que ça fasse effet sur elle ? Je suppose que les absences répétées de Ren n'aident en rien. Il va falloir que je regarde ce que je peux faire pour les coller tous les deux._

- « Bien... je ne vais pas te retenir davantage... tu dois certainement avoir des tas de choses à faire toi aussi... Nous nous reverrons prochainement ! »

Kyoko se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et sorti son portable de sa poche. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler, mais d'un autre côté, il avait une journée tellement chargée. Pouvait-elle se permettre de le déranger encore plus ? Elle composa le numéro de mémoire et attendit patiemment qu'il décroche.

[Hey Kyoko ! Tu es libre?]

- « Oui, je viens juste de quitter le président »

[ Si tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder, passe maintenant à mon bureau]

- « Je ne vais pas te déranger ? »

[ Kyoko... c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de passer! ]

- « Je descends tout de suite alors » répondit-elle joyeusement, heureuse à l'idée de le voir un peu.

Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau puis entendit le bruit de froissement de papier et d'une chaise qui crissait sur le parquet. Ren vint lui ouvrir et, tandis qu'elle entrait, elle aperçut Yashiro rangeant dans sa mallette toutes une liasse de documents.

- « Je ne vous perturbe pas dans votre travail ? »

- « Non, nous terminions justement avant de partir » la rassura Ren en la conduisant vers une chaise près de son bureau.

- « Tu repars sur un autre tournage ? »

- « Un shooting photo en fait. Mais j'ai quelques minutes devant moi et je dois te parler d'une chose »

_Voulait-il parler d'hier soir ? N'avait-il pas aimé le faire avec moi ? Je suis trop inexpérimentée et il m'a trouvée nulle... S'il voulait me parler de 'ça', ne pouvait-il pas le faire sans Yashiro ?_

- « J'ai rencontré ce midi un candidat pour le poste de manager... »

_Ouf ! Il ne parle pas de 'ça'_

- « Il me semble répondre à de nombreux critères, je voudrais te le présenter demain midi pour voir s'il te convient » continua le bel acteur

- « Oh ?... je suis sûr qu'il est très bien si tu le trouves bien » _Quoique dois-je me fier à son jugement ? Après tout, entres toutes les femmes qui sont à ses pieds, il sort avec moi... _

- « Il a l'air compétent et agréable, mais c'est toi qui va rester avec lui tout le temps, donc il faut voir si vous pouvez vous entendre et si tu te sens lui faire confiance »

- « Il ne sera avec moi que partiellement... il faut alors qu'il convienne aussi à Yashiro-san »

Le jeune manager rigola doucement.

- « Il est ok pour moi ! » _Son boulot pour nous est qu'il s'occupe de toi et pas trop de Ren_

- « Es-tu libre alors demain midi ? » demanda Ren

- « je nous préparerai des bentous ! » approuva la jeune actrice

- « Parfait ! » il regarda son manager avec un sourire « Yukihito, est-ce-que tu peux me devancer au shooting et leurs dire que j'arrive dans quelques minutes »

- « Bien entendu Ren... j'y vais de ce pas ! » accepta le manager le visage sérieux, alors qu'au fond de lui, il était en plein mode fan-girl en les regardant tous les deux. _Si mignon !_

Ils étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre en silence jusqu'à que la porte ne se referme pour les laisser parfaitement seuls. Ren esquissa un sourire et leva la main pour caresser la joue de la femme en face de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent vivant ses premiers battements de cœur. Il découvrait l'amour pour la première fois. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti ainsi pour ses précédentes petites-amies. Un simple toucher lui mettait le feu au sang. Sa seule présence suffisait à le troubler. Il rigola doucement en se penchant enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou pour masquer la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues. Depuis quand était-il intimidé par une femme ?

Elle se tenait immobile ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son cœur semait la zizanie dans son corps dès qu'il était près d'elle. Elle se retrouvait incapable de penser et son visage s'était violemment empourprée à peine ses doigts s'étaient posés sur sa peau. Et son sourire ! Il allait lui causer un arrêt cardiaque...

Il embrassa la délicate peau de son cou, sentant sous ses lèvres son pouls chaotique, puis remonta vers son oreille.

- « Je vais finir tard ce soir... la journée va être terriblement longue... » il fit une pause pour lui lécher le lobe

Elle frissonna de tout son long. Que pensait-elle à l'instant ? Depuis quand était-elle devenu pervertie à ce point là ? Elle déglutie péniblement pour réhydrater sa gorge devenue sèche. Il n'avait pas le temps de la voir. Il devait partir pour son shooting photo. Pourquoi pensait-elle à toutes ces choses ?

- « Seras tu à l'appartement cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle

_Il allait être fatigué de sa journée de travail. Elle ne pouvait pas le déranger. _

- « Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes... demain tu dois en plus partir pour Okinawa... »

_Elle ne veut peut-être pas me dire qu'elle a mal et préfère s'abstenir de dormir avec moi. Elle doit se douter que j'aurai du mal à me contrôler maintenant que mes derrières barrières sont tombées._

- « Tu as sans doute raison... je te verrai demain alors. »

Il l'embrassa chastement pour éviter de laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus et parti rapidement à son job pour ne pas être en retard.

**MERCI POUR TOUT VOS MESSAGES**

**Je m'excuse pour l'autre fois... j'avais vraiment trop de travail pour réécrire une troisième fois les réponses aux comms. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. MERCI A TOUS **

**Réponse au chapitre 75:**

_Inukag9: la surprise de Makoto... c'est sûr qu'il risque d'être surpris_

_Etoile lead sama: tu n'aura pas a te faire nonne... ren est vraiment irrésistible_

_Belgarion: c'est un véritable honneur d'être ainsi placé dans ton pathéon des auteurs. Un grand merci *se mouche à grand bruit et essuie ses larmes d'émotions* _

_Eleyna Black: il est trop chou Ren... et aussi pas fou (un manager de premier ordre, un homme beau, intelligent, capable de la défendre... mais gay!)_

_freididi: merci pour ton message, j'espère te revoir prochainement_

_ambroisine: Que se passera-t-il? héhé_

_Amel15: excuse moi si je me suis mal exprimer. C'est Makoto qui est déçu que le corps à corps se termine. et pour la longueur des chapitres, il varie en général de 2/3pages à 4/5pages pour les plus long. ça dépend si j'ai réussi à mettre ce que je voulais dans le chapitre ou non. _

_Chibi Konsen: Makoto ne peut pas être un rival... mais il pourrait être un ennemi peut etre..._

_Kit-su: Tu as raison... l'arrivée de Makoto ne peut pas se passer sans que j'utilise un peu ce personnage_

_Th: Merci_

_**Réponse au chapitre 76**_

_Eleyna Black: Kyoko se griller toute seule? est-ce possible? (ironique)_

_Etoile Lead Sama: ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie que Kyoko se rebelle un peu contre mimori._

_Ambroisine: Le président a comprit que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux... mais bon il ne sait pas explicitement encore que Kyoko a fait le grand saut. Qui pourrait l'imaginer d'ailleurs (de toute façon elle rougit toujours pour rien)_

_Kit-su: Je te souhaite un bon voyage... ne t'en fais pas j'attendrai bien sagement ton retour. (et qui sait je vais peut etre ralentir la cadence de publication, car c'est vraiment dur de tenir avec mon emploi du temps)_

_Chibi Konsen: J'ai tellement hate que vous lisiez la suite moi aussi et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez..._

_Inukag9: t'inquiète Ren se rattrape et remet son masque d'acteur_

_Ophélie R: Kyoko te fais penser à toi? Mon dieu! Que quelqu'un apporte un uniforme rose! (héhé je rigole... mais bon Kyoko est quand même du genre super résistante... ça ferait des siècles que j'aurais violé Ren dans un coin sombre moi!). En tout cas bienvenue parmis nous et un grand merci pour ton message. J'espère que tu continueras à me faire part de ton avis._


	78. Chapter 78

**Chap 78 :**

Leur journée séparé leur paru longue, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison à leur nuit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne trouva ce sommeil réparateur si souhaitable. Il était rentré chez lui en pleine nuit après sa dure journée, mais son lit n'avait rien eu d'accueillant sans la chaleur des bras de celle qu'il aimait. Il resta tourner et se retourner sans cesse sans trouver une position confortable. Elle lui manquait encore plus que d'habitude. Il soupira. Son prochain voyage n'allait être qu'une interminable attente avant de pouvoir la revoir.

Le lendemain un peu avant midi, Kyoko arriva au studio où Ren tournait depuis près de cinq heure déjà. Il devait impérativement terminer un certain nombre de scènes avant de partir pour quatre jours pour Okinawa pour différents jobs. Elle alla saluer Yashiro qui était en pleine discussion avec un grand jeune homme.

- « Bonjour Kyoko-chan ! Je te présente Hiruma Makoto, l'homme dont on t'a parlé hier »

Les deux jeunes gens se firent les salutations d'usage, sous le regard amusé de Yashiro. '_ces deux là ont au moins en commun d'avoir d'excessive bonnes manières et d'aimer Ren'_ pensa-t-il

- « Tu es un peu en avance... Si tu as des choses à faire cette après-midi, nous pouvons démarrer sans attendre Ren » proposa l'homme à lunette

- « Je ne suis pas pressée... » répondit-elle spontanément en rougissant un peu. _'Je préférerai attendre Ren et rester le regarder un peu'_ « … mais si vous voulez commencer maintenant je vous suis » _'Je ne peux pas être égoïste au point de perturber leur emploi du temps à tous pour moi'_

Yashiro les conduisit dans la loge de Ren pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Kyoko qui avait douté un peu la veille du choix de son petit-ami s'était immédiatement ravisée en rencontrant Makoto. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Ren avait énormément d'expérience dans le Showbiz, bien plus qu'elle, et il était incontestablement un homme intelligent. Makoto était parfait à tous points de vue, une excellente présentation, de bonnes manières qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier et il avait l'air très compétent. Elle écouta sagement sa présentation et se senti tout de suite en confiance en présence de cet homme.

Makoto avait été étonné les premières secondes quand Yashiro lui avait présenté la demoiselle. Elle n'avait rien de la terrifiante Mio, ni même de ce qu'il avait vu de Natsu. D'un coup d'oeil discret, il jaugea la jeune femme en face de lui. Une gentille fille... mais c'était à ce demander ce qui avait bien pu charmer Tsuruga-sama. Il garda bien caché au fond de sa tête son opinion réelle sur sa future protégée et s'efforça d'être le plus agréable possible pour être choisi pour le poste. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une opportunité s'ouvrait pour travailler dans l'environnement proche du bel acteur. Très professionnel, le beau manager la salua et lui fit un rapide résumé de son parcours. Il termina son exposé et fut ébranlé par le sourire innocent de la jeune femme en face de lui. Dans ce monde cruel du Show business, il existait donc encore quelqu'un avec une telle candeur et une telle sincérité. Pas étonnant que son petit-ami ait demandé à ce que son manager sache la défendre et protéger ses intérêts. Il était évident qu'une jeune fille comme elle était la proie idéale de toute la perversion de ce monde impitoyable... Mais tout de même... _COMMENT AVAIT-ELLE FAIT POUR SEDUIRE TSURUGA-SAMA ?_

- « Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre » les interrompit Ren en entrant dans la pièce. Il posa sa veste sur le rebord de sa chaise et s'installa au côté de Kyoko. « Alors vous avez pu commencer à faire connaissance ? » demanda-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme qui reposait sagement sur ses cuisses.

- « Oui... Hiruma-san vient juste de finir de me parler de son parcours professionnel... c'est très impressionnant ! » commenta-t-elle gaiement en rougissant que Ren lui prenne ainsi la main devant un inconnu.

- « Détends-toi, il sait pour nous deux... s'il devient ton manager, il doit être au courant de ce genre de chose » lui chuchota Ren dans le creux de l'oreille.

_Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit... Mais dieu que son petit-ami est beau !_

- « Vous pouvez juste m'appeler Makoto-san, Mogami-sama... Si nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble, j'espère que nous pourrons en plus devenir ami »

_'Si je ne savais pas qu'il était gay, je l'aurai certainement mal pris' _pensa Ren

- « Oh ça ne serait pas correct ! Je suis bien plus jeune que vous... je vous en prie ne m'appeler pas Mogami-sama ! »

_C'est moi ou elle n'a pas refuser de l'appeler par son prénom ? Dire qu'il lui a fallu presque deux ans pour m'appeler Ren... Il a de la chance d'être gay !_

Elle sorti de son sac quatre bentos et les distribua à tout le monde. Elle posa avec un sourire la boite repas devant Makoto.

- « J'espère que ça vous ira. Je me suis permise de vous en préparer un sans vous demander la permission »

Le beau manager regarda son repas. Depuis combien d'année quelqu'un ne lui avait-il pas préparé ce genre de chose ? Depuis la fin du lycée où il avait quitté la maison familiale pour monter à Tokyo et devenir célèbre...

- « Merci, ça ira très bien »

- « Kyoko est une excellente cuisinière » renchérit Yashiro en ouvrant le couverte de sa boite repas tandis que Ren la regardait avec amour et fierté.

_'Oh que j'aimerai que quelqu'un me regarde comme ça'_ rêva Makoto _'Enfin surtout Lui !'_

- « Atadakimasu »

Makoto prit une bouchée pour commencer à manger et fut stupéfait par le goût.

- « Mogami-sama, il faut absolument que vous me donniez votre recette » s'enthousiasma Makoto

La jeune femme rigola doucement sous le compliment.

- « Si vous voulez, mais Hiruma-san, il faudra d'abord m'appeler Mogami-san ou Kyoko-chan si vous voulez que l'on soit amis... Vous aimez cuisiner ? »

- « Je vis seul, alors j'ai appris à cuisinier... et j'avoue que j'y prend énormément de plaisir... rien de tel qu'une bonne alimentation pour être en forme ! »

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! C'est ce que je passe mon temps à dire à Ren qui tente de survivre en mangeant des Onigiri et du café »

Ren afficha un sourire poli sous le reproche direct qui lui était adressé et les écouta déblatérer quelques minutes sur la cuisine comme deux vieux amis avant que Kyoko ne se retourne vers lui avec les sourcils froncés.

- « Ren tu n'as pas faim ? »

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait manger trop occupé à les écouter. Il prit quelques bouchées et lui sourit affectueusement.

- « C'est excellent mon amour ! »

Yashiro gloussa en voyant Ren obtempérer si docilement. C'était si facile pour Kyoko de le faire manger alors que lui luttait à chaque repas pour qu'il se nourrisse un peu. Ren jeta un regard de travers à son manager tandis que Kyoko reprenait joyeusement sa conversation avec Makoto. A la fin du déjeuner, il était clair que Kyoko avait d'ores et déjà adopté son nouveau manager. Ren esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Il pourrait au moins partir en toute quiétude pour son shooting à Okinawa.

- « Je dois y aller, mais je vous en prie, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez continuer votre conversation » annonça Ren en se levant après avoir terminer son bento

- « Oh je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps... J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer Hiruma-san et j'espère que l'on pourra travailler ensemble très prochainement, s'il vous plaît prenez soin de moi » lança Kyoko en se levant à son tour et en se courbant

- « Je serai ravie d'être votre manager Mogami-san. S'il vous plaît prenez-soin de moi » répondit Makoto en se levant également et en se courbant aussi bas que Kyoko.

Ren et Yashiro eurent envie de rire en les voyant tous les deux si respectueux. Ils avaient vraiment trouvé le manager idéal pour Kyoko.

- « Eh bien, Hiruma-san, je crois que tout est réglé. Je la laisse à vos soins. Vous pouvez commencer aujourd'hui. Yashiro-san va s'occuper de tout. Merci, prenez bien soin de nous » statua le bel acteur.

Ren reparti à son tournage, tandis que Yashiro sorti de sa sacoche une liasse de document.

- « J'ai préparé les contrats, si vous voulez bien les lire et apposer vos signatures sur tous les exemplaires » dit-il en tendant un paquet aux deux jeunes gens en face de lui. « Ce contrat ne concerne que Kyoko-chan et vous même » expliqua-t-il puis il sorti un autre document « Celui-la est l'exemplaire vous liant à Ren » termina-t-il en en posant le document devant Makoto.

Les deux jeunes reprirent place et lire attentivement le dit contrat. Ils hochaient la tête à chaque paragraphe, Yashiro avait vraiment pensé à tout. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils remirent leurs exemplaires signés au manager de Ren.

- « Voilà ! Vous êtes à présent lié l'un à l'autre. Hiruma-san, je vous laisse le soin de récupérer toutes les informations concernant Kyoko auprès du département des talents en la personne de Sawara-san, elle a un tournage pour Box-R ce soir à partir de 16h. Ren et moi partons à 17h, je vous appellerai avant notre décollage pour faire un point avec vous »

_Comment Yashiro savait-il que je tournais pour Box-R ? Je ne me souviens pas le lui avoir dit, ni même l'avoir mentionné à Ren. Yashiro devait avoir certains dons paranormaux pour être au courant de tout._

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES...**

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: Merci. Bientôt tu sauras quel est le mauvais tour du président._

_Soleil15: j'adore les quiproquos! Je suis une incurable méchante qui aime leur mettre des batons dans les roues. Appelez-moi ''loi de murphy'' (si un truc peu foirer, il foirera!)_

_Eleyna Black: *tend une paire de pompom* Allez en coeur avec moi on va jouer les pompom-girl!_

_Lonnie: Oui Ren connait bien Kyoko... mais il ne veut pas lui faire mal (c'était tout de même sa première fois...), c'est un homme prévenant_

_Freididi: ça me prend un temps monstre d'écrire tout ça! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de nuit ou de week-end que j'ai donné à cette fic. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Votre plaisir est ma récompense. Merci de me faire partager ton avis._

_Ophelie r: l'entrée du nouveau manager dans la vie de Kyoko... et de ren aussi!_

_Chibi Konsen: *prend un grimoire magic pour réciter un sortilège pour se protéger de l'effet des poupées vaudoux* et *se marre en vous rappelant une chose trés importante: Je suis cro cro méchante!*_

_Lou-i-ze: bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En effet, pour moi l'histoire ne pouvait pas finir juste dès qu'ils sortent ensemble. Après tout, l'histoire ne commence que maintenant. lol. Je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre cette fic et en même temps elle m'épuise car c'est déjà un monstre de plus de 400 pages. Mais tant qu'il y aura des gens qui l'aiment... je ferai de mon mieux pour vous livrer cette histoire jusqu'au bout sans trop la bacler._

_Th: Merci pour ta présence_

_Co-cloud: je suis contente de t'enthousiasmer de la sorte. Pour l'écriture des chapitres, c'est trés variable (ça dépend du temps que j'arrive à me dégager pour cette activité), par contre j'essaye de publier de façon régulière: 1 chapitre le mardi soir ou mercredi et 1 chapitre le samedi ou dimanche. Après si je modifie la parution (par exemple lors de mes déplacements à l'étranger) j'essaie de vous prévenir. Et autant que je le pourrais, j'essayerai de m'y tenir, sauf si vous me demander de ralentir la cadence de parution (ex vacance scolaire avec personne pour me lire). Bref, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question._

**BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**

_PS: je me demande si certain et certaines sont partis en vacances? _


	79. Chapter 79

**Chap 79 :**

La rencontre avec Sawara-san s'était très bien passée. Le chef du département des talents approuvait pleinement qu'elle se soit prit un manager pour l'aider à avancer dans sa carrière. Il avait même eu l'air soulagé et pendant qu'elle tournait pour Box-R, Makoto s'était chargé de lui réorganiser ses rendez-vous pour rendre son emploi du temps plus fonctionnel. Il avait également fait une grande impression sur ses collègues, notamment toutes les co-actrices qui partageaient la vedette de Box-R. Enfin toutes sauf Chiori qui comme toujours était restée impassible.

Elle aimait bien Makoto. Il lui était très sympathique et il se dégageait de lui une douceur presque féminine malgré son physique indéniablement charpenté et masculin.

- « Je passerai vous chercher demain à 7h30 pour votre tournage » annonça le beau manager à sa jeune protégée qui ouvrait la portière de sa voiture.

Kyoko hocha la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait apprécié sa journée avec lui et elle devait reconnaître qu'il allait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Il était maintenant 22h30, elle regarda sa montre en refermant la porte de sa chambre. _Ren avait-il fini sa journée ?_ Elle prit son portable mais n'osa pas composer son numéro de peur de le déranger. Elle appuya inconsciemment sur son dossier photo et resta un long moment les faire défilé les une après les autres. Toutes ces photos prises en tant que Setsu et Cain. _Était-ce là que tout avait commencé entre eux ?_ Elle sursauta de surprise quand son téléphone sonna et qu'un numéro inconnu s'afficha.

- « Moshi-Moshi »

[Mogami-san... Hmm... c'est Makoto... excusez-moi de vous déranger... nous sommes parti tellement rapidement après le tournage que j'ai oublié de vous passer un message important... 'Il faut que vous appeliez Tsuruga-sama ce soir]

- « Je vous remercie... je n'y manquerai pas »

[excusez-moi encore ! Bonne nuit... reposez vous bien]

- « Il n'y a pas de mal, Merci pour tout Hiruma-san... à demain »

Elle termina la conversation et s'empressa d'appeler Ren.

[Bonsoir Kyoko... tu viens juste de rentrer?]

- « Bonsoir Ren... quelques minutes plus tôt... Hiruma-san m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

[Je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé avec ton nouveau manager] '_et entendre ta voix'_

- « Oh... Hiruma-san est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et il a déjà commencé à arranger mon emploi du temps. »

[Bien]

- « Il a fait une grande impression sur tout le monde. Je crois même que mes co-actrices ont craqué pour lui. Il faut dire il est assez beau garçon » dit-elle assez naïvement

_'Elles vont être déçu... il n'aime pas les femmes... d'ailleurs heureusement car sinon je crois que je me tordrai de jalousie à l'entendre parler de lui comme ça...'_

- « Sinon... comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

[J'ai pu me reposer pendant le vol et notre client est venu nous attendre à l'aéroport... je commence le shooting dès l'aurore demain matin]

- « As tu bien mangé ce soir ? »

[Haha ! Oui... ne t'en fais pas]

- « Heureusement que Yashiro-san veille sur toi » _'Il est un peu comme un grand frère... je me demande si je deviendrai aussi proche de Hiruma-san que Ren l'est de Yashiro-san ?' _« Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu auras certainement un très longue journée demain »

[Bonne nuit mon amour]

- « Bonne nuit Ren » _'Je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à ces mots doux... j'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait des bons dans ma poitrine à chaque qu'il m'appelle comme ça... C'est trop beau pour ce soit réel !'_

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit en courant les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre Makoto. Il était venu directement la chercher à la porte du Daruyama et Kyoko en profita pour le tirer à l'intérieur pour le présenter à ses propriétaires. Taisho haussa un sourcil en étudiant de loin le jeune homme. _Un Manager ? Qu'entendait-elle par Manager ? Et que fait un manager au juste ? Le blond, le grand brun et maintenant celui là! Combien d'hommes allaient encore tourner autour de sa petite Kyoko ?_

Après cette rapide introduction, la jeune fille s'empressa de grimper dans la Mini Austin de son manager et comme la veille, leur arrivée fut remarquée par ses co-actrices.

- « Tu peux nous le dire franchement... tu sors avec lui ! »

- « Non pas du tout, il n'est que mon manager »

- « Ah ? Il est déjà prit c'est ça ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien... je ne l'ai pas questionné sur sa vie privé »

- « Mais quelle genre de fille es-tu Kyoko pour être à côté d'un charmant jeune homme et ne pas chercher à savoir s'il est célibataire ou non ? »

- « Elle est quelqu'un de dévouée à son métier corps et âme... Dépêchez-vous les filles nous sommes attendues sur le tournage » la défendit Chiori en refermant la porte de son casier.

Elles enfilèrent toutes leurs tenues de lycéenne et se rendirent sur le plateau. Makoto se tenait un peu à l'écart plongé dans une conversation téléphonique. En fin de matinée, dès que le directeur les libéra, Makoto la rejoignit avec une bouteille d'eau.

- « Mogami-san... nous devons partir tout de suite... le président m'a appelé ce matin, il veut vous voir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible. »

- « Il vous a appelé directement ? »

- « Oui il semblerait que Sawara-san lui ai donné mon numéro et lui ai dit que je me chargeais de vous. »

- « Oohhh ? Il est sans doute furieux parce que je ne l'ai pas consulté pour ça »

- « Je ne le connais pas en personne, mais il n'avait pas l'air furieux... J'aurai plutôt dit joyeux et excité comme un enfant qui doit recevoir un cadeau de noël »

- « C'EST PIRE ALORS ! Il doit préparer un mauvais coup ! »

- « Vous en êtes sûr ? Je ne pense pas… il n'en avait pas l'air »

Elle se changea rapidement et parti à contre-cœur voir ce que son excentrique président avait encore bien pu inventer. Makoto la suivit jusqu'au dernier étage de la LME et s'apprêta à la laisser pour son rendez-vous privé avec le président dès que Sébastian vint la chercher. Mais celui-ci l'appela dès qu'il tourna les talons.

- « Hiruma-sama... Veuillez nous suivre... vous êtes également attendu »

- « Moi ? »

Le secrétaire particulier lui confirma d'un signe de tête et le jeune manager suivit alors sa protégée dans le bureau du président qui les attendait habillé d'une toge, allongé sur une méridienne, à la façon d'un empereur romain.

- « Bienvenue mes enfants ! » les accueillit chaleureusement Lory en se redressant un peu.

_Wouhaaa ! Je ne pensais pas que les rumeurs sur sont excentricité vestimentaires étaient vraies... Cela dit, il est plutôt bel homme... Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça._

Tout aussi révérencieusement l'un que l'autre, Kyoko et Makoto se penchèrent pour saluer le président.

- « Bien... Je pense que vous devez être Hiruma Makoto... alors vous êtes le manager de notre petite Kyoko »

- « Oui Monsieur ! » répondit le manager

Le président se leva et fit le tour du jeune homme.

- « Est-il au courant pour Ren et toi » chuchota Lory en se penchant vers Kyoko.

- « Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir consulté pour ça... en fait Makoto est mon manager à temps partiel et l'assistant de Yashiro-san. Ren a pensé qu'il me fallait un manager pour que je gère mieux ma carrière et il m'a été recommandé par Yashiro-san »

- « Je suis de son avis... ce n'est pas un problème » rassura-t-il la jeune femme. _'Je pensais de toute façon lui en attitrer un. Cela dit, ça m'étonne que Ren ait choisi un manager masculin pour suivre Mogami-kun partout... Ce garçon ne connaît-il pas le sentiment de jalousie ?' _« Prenez bien soin de Mogami-kun, c'est un talent prometteur de notre agence et je gage que dans les prochaines années, elle sera une figure incontournable du paysage médiatique »

Les joues de Kyoko se teintèrent d'une jolie carnation sous les louanges de son président. Makoto se courba à nouveau.

- « je ferai de mon mieux pour la servir et l'accompagner dans sa carrière » répondit respectueusement le beau brun.

- « Bien! Bien ! Mais bon ne perdons pas de temps avec les banalités... si je vous ai fait venir toutes affaires cessantes... c'est que vous devez vous préparer immédiatement... vous décollez dans trois heures ! »

- « Hein ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- « Mogami-kun, tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis que tu es rentré à la LME et puisque tu n'as pas cours actuellement, je me disais que c'était le moment idéal pour te libérer »

- « Oui... mais... euh... président... j'ai encore les tournages de 'Box-R' et de 'Indigo'... et...euh... »

- « Tu as été le premier membre de la section Love Me et puisque ces vacances s'adressent à tous les membres de cette section. Je pense qu'il est normal que tu y ailles ! »

- « Kanae et Chiori y vont aussi ? »

- « Kotonami-kun est déjà en train de préparer ses valises et la mère de Chiori va apporter directement ses affaires à son manager dès qu'elle finira son tournage. »

- « Ne vous en faites pas Mogami-san, je vais me charger de tout pendant votre absence ! » dit Makoto

- « Hmm... Mais vous partez avec elle Hiruma-san ! » Le président sourit machiavéliquement, « Allez-y ! et ne soyez pas en retard à l'embarquement ! »

- « Euh... mais où partons-nous président ? » demanda Kyoko inquiète

- « A la mer! » répondit-il en les poussant dehors.

**MERCI AUX FIDELES ET AUX NOUVELLES QUI M'ENCOURAGENT**

_Ambroisine: Avant que notre petit Makoto fasse des siennes, v'la le mauvais coup de notre Lory qui se profile ;)_

_Cocloud : Merci pour ton message, Makoto est un mystère? peut être bin que oui, peut être bin que non... Pour Ren et Kyoko ensemble (ne t'en fait pas le but de cette fic est leur couple et donc ils se retrouveront sûrement... enfin sauf si je sors un coup tordu de mon chapeau)... Pour le fait que Sho découvre que Kyoko a couché avec Ren (ça ne serait pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi méchante *prend son auréole d'ange un peu cassée et poussièreuse et la place sur sa tête*)_

_Etoile-Lead-sama: bonne révision! bon l'amorce du coup fourré de lory dans ce chap!_

_Ophélie-r: Makoto-Kyoko... le début d'une belle histoire... ou pas! ;)_

_Inukag9: un Kyoko pour ses bonnes manières, sinon on ne peut pas égaler notre Kyoko c'est vraiment un cas unique! Après quand Kyoko découvrira qu'il est gay, si elle le découvre... que pourra-t-il bien se passer...?_

_Chibi Konsen:Kanae-Makoto... round1... qui sortira vainqueur entre un boxeur et une tigresse? lol lancer les paris!_

_th: merci_

_Eleyna Black: J'espère que tu as passée de bonnes vacances... pour le chap, j'espère que mes mots ne te sont pas restés en travers de la gorge... faut faire attention si on mange trop vite par on risque de s'étouffer. *tend un verre d'eau pour faire passer le chapitre* bonne lecture!_

_Merci d'être là et d'être fidèles! Merci à toutes ces personnes qui me récompensent par notre échange. Merci_

_2h du mat, je ne prolongerais pas davantage mon discours... il est l'heure d'aller dormir, encore une dure journée de boulot demain. (c'est que pour accomplir nos rêves, il faut s'en donner les moyens! courage! courage! le travail payera! enfin j'espère!)_


	80. Chapter 80

**Chap 80 :**

En un temps record, elle se retrouva à l'aéroport avec Makoto, tous les deux un peu hors d'haleine tant ils avaient couru dans tous les sens pour être prêt dans les temps. Dans le vaste hall les attendait Sebastian avec leurs billets respectifs. Grâce aux ordres spéciaux donnés par le président, ils s'enregistrèrent en priorité au comptoir et purent passer les barrage de sécurité en un clin d'oeil en suivant le secrétaire particulier. Courir, toujours courir ! Leur vol était annoncé au départ et l'embarquement avait déjà commencé, ils empruntèrent la passerelle et se firent finalement accompagné jusqu'à leur siège par une hôtesse. Chiori, assise près de sa manager sur le côté gauche de l'appareil, noircissait les pages de son cahier, tandis que Kanae jeta un regard à Kyoko et l'ignora en plongeant dans la lecture d'un script. Kyoko et son manager furent invité à s'asseoir sur les sièges juste derrière la belle brune, mais avant de prendre place la petite rouquine sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie.

- « Moko-san ! On va aller en vacances ensemble ! C'est formidable ! » chantonna joyeusement Kyoko en étouffant dans une étreinte la jeune femme qui se débattait comme une tigresse.

- « Mo ! Kyoko ! Lâches-moi ! » cria-t-elle en la poussant d'une main ferme au travers du visage pour essayer de respirer.

Makoto intervint immédiatement en les séparant gentiment.

- « Mogami-san, c'est très mauvais pour votre image de vous comporter de la sorte en public » lui chuchota-t-il en décrochant précautionneusement les petits bras qui enlaçaient le cou de la belle brune.

_'Ouf... je ne sais pas qui il est mais son arrivée tombe à pic !'_ pensa Kanae

Kyoko reprit une posture plus convenable en baissant un peu la tête comme une enfant s'étant fait prendre la main dans le sac par un adulte, puis elle regarda alternativement sa meilleure amie qui remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue et Makoto.

- « Moko-san... je voudrai te présenter Hiruma Makoto... c'est mon manager à temps partiel... Hiruma-san, je vous présente Kotonami Kanae, c'est ma meilleure amie ! » lança joyeusement la petite rouquine

- « Lui ? Ton manager ? » dit Kanae en haussant un sourcil. _'J'aurai cru que c'était un autre talent de la LME que le président envoyait en vacances en même temps que nous'_

- « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, prenez soin de moi ! J'espère que nous pourrons devenir également ami à l'avenir » enchaîna Makoto par la suite avec un sourire destructeur de démon (heureusement d'un niveau bien moins puissant que celui de Ren)

Kanae agrippa le col du tee-shirt de sa meilleur amie et la tira vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quand tu as un manager ? »

- « Euh... Hier... mais il n'est que mon manager à temps partiel... il est sinon l'assistant de Yashiro-san »

- « Monsieur Lunette ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ? »

- « haha... il n'y a pas d'arnaque... Yashiro-san est débordé avec Ren et Sawara-san ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment à s'occuper de moi... Alors Ren a proposé que l'on se partage les services de Hiruma-san »

La belle brune lança un regard suspicieux vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière Kyoko. Il avait l'air trop gentil pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche. Elle grogna un peu et la relâcha.

- « Va donc t'asseoir... on ne va pas tarder à décoller ! » ordonna Kanae sèchement.

- « Moko-san ! » couina la petite rouquine

- « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester avec votre meilleure amie » proposa Makoto avec bienveillance.

Un sourire irradia le visage de la jeune femme et elle s'assit aussitôt près de Kanae en le remerciant chaleureusement.

- « Mo ! Tu pouvais rester à ta place ! Je compte dormir pendant le vol de toute façon... »

Makoto les laissa se chamailler et s'installa à son tour en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Il n'aimait pas l'avion... non ! Il détestait l'avion ! Il inspira profondément et sorti de sa poche une petite boite de gélules. Les hôtesses fermèrent les portes, il entrevu les démonstrations de sécurité et entendit dans un semi-brouillard les derniers bavardages des deux jeunes femmes devant lui.

- « Je suis si excitée de partir en vacance avec toi Moko-san ! En plus je n'ai jamais prit l'avion ! Est-ce que tu sais où l'on part ? »

- « Mo ! Tu n'as même pas regarder ce qui était écrit sur ton billet ? »

- « Non... nous étions en retard, alors nous n'avons fait que courir » dit Kyoko en sortant de sa poche sa carte d'embarquement « c'est écrit où ? » Kanae pointa du doigt la destination. « EHH ? OKINAWA ? »

Makoto ferma les yeux. _Okinawa... comme Tsuruga-sama..._ Il sourit légèrement et sombra dans le sommeil en même temps que l'avion s'ébranlait sur la piste de décollage.

Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un le secouant doucement. Il ouvrit un œil encore un peu groggy par l'effet des médicaments et petit à petit collecta ses pensées. La jeune femme rigola un peu devant son air embarrassé. Kyoko était penchée au dessus de lui tandis que Kanae et Chiori se tenaient un peu grognons en retrait derrière elle. Ils étaient les derniers passagers dans l'avion. Le manager s'excusa et se leva d'un bond en rassemblant ses affaires pour descendre. Puis le petit groupe parti récupérer leurs bagages. La manager de Chiori se chargea de celui de sa protégée et Makoto se proposa d'aider Kanae en plus de s'occuper de la valise de Kyoko. La belle actrice hésita un moment prompt à refuser. Puis, elle jaugea le jeune homme... s'il voulait à ce point se rapprocher d'elle, qu'il essaye pour voir. Les hommes étaient tous si prévisible !

A la sortie les attendait un homme avec un panneau où était écrit en un rose flashy ''LOVE ME SECTION'' en lettre capitale. Les trois jeunes actrices s'immobilisèrent effrayées comme si ce nom représentait à lui seul une malédiction. Elles essayèrent de passer devant l'individu sans se faire remarquer mais Makoto qui les suivait les interpella en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le représentant de la LME.

- « Bonsoir, nous sommes le groupe de la LME pour le voyage LOV... » commença Makoto

Une main le bâillonna soudainement et ces jeunes femmes qu'il avait cru si douces et innocentes s'avérèrent être pleines de ressources. Chiori poussa avec énergie le chariot à bagages, tandis que Makoto se fit capturer par surprise par les bras d'acier de Kyoko et Kanae qui voulurent s'enfuir en courant avec lui. Cependant, c'était déjà trop tard. Une fanfare sorti de nul part les encercla et commença à jouer des morceaux de bienvenue. Makoto réussit à se sortir des griffes des deux actrices et rit joyeusement devant l'accueil surprenant que le président leur avait concocté, alors que les jeunes femmes étaient vertes de rage de s'être fait avoir. Tout ce petit monde se fit conduire en musique jusqu'à la sortie où les attendait une limousine pour les conduire à leur hôtel.

L'arrivée à l'hôtel fut beaucoup plus calme et ils purent tous prendre possession de leurs chambres respectives. Kyoko et Makoto étaient au même étage, tandis que Kanae, Chiori et sa manager étaient toutes à d'autres étages. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous deux heures plus tard dans le hall de l'hôtel pour prendre leur dîner ensemble.

Makoto frappa à la porte de sa protégée pour la conduire à leur point de rendez-vous. La jeune femme lui ouvrit souriante. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être là, de toute sa vie, elle n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la LME, sa vie était devenue une sorte de conte de fée. Le manager rit gentiment devant cette innocence et cet enthousiasme qui se dégageait de Kyoko.

- « Pourquoi êtes vous habillé si formellement ? Vous savez, vous avez le droit de vous relaxer avec nous ! »

- « Mogami-san, je suis votre manager et je suis la pour vous représenter »

- « Hiruma-san.. Nous sommes en vacances, alors c'est l'occasion idéale pour que nous devenions amis ! Allez ! Vous avez le droit de vous détendre ! »

- « Bien ! » dit-il en desserrant sa cravate et en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise « est-ce-que ça vous convient ainsi Mogami-san ? »

- « C'est déjà un début ! » répondit joyeusement la jeune fille en tirant avec elle le jeune homme vers les ascenseurs.

Makoto était le genre d'homme qui vous mettait immédiatement à l'aise. Très simple malgré sa belle gueule et tellement souriant qu'on avait envie de lui faire un gros câlin comme à un ours en peluche. Dans l'ascenseur, ils bavardèrent ensemble de façon beaucoup moins formelle comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Ils arrivèrent les premiers au bar de l'hôtel et s'installèrent au comptoir, Kyoko avec un jus de fruit et Makoto avec verre de vin. Chiori et sa manager les rejoignirent peu de temps après et ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre Kanae. Contrairement aux deux autres jeunes femmes, Kanae avait mis plus de soin dans sa tenue. Elle portait une superbe petite robe noir assez fluide qui lui donnait un air décontracté chic. Quand toute la petite équipe fut au complet, Makoto se leva.

- « Que diriez-vous d'aller dîner dehors ? J'ai entendu parler d'un petit restaurant sur la plage qui est très sympathique ! » proposa-t-il

- « Euh ? Vous êtes déjà venu ici avant ? » demanda Kyoko

- « Non, mais j'ai passé un coup de téléphone à un ami qui me l'a vivement conseillé »

- « Allons-y ! » approuva avec vivacité Kyoko et les autres membres du groupe hochèrent juste la tête sans montrer plus d'engouement que ça.

Makoto donna l'adresse à la manager de Chiori, avant de monter dans le deuxième taxi avec Kyoko et Kanae. Le restaurant en question n'était pas très loin de l'hôtel. En fait, s'ils avaient su son emplacement exact, ils auraient certainement pu y aller à pied en longeant la plage. L'entrée était illuminé par des lanternes en verre coloré et la salle étaient complètement ouverte sur une grande terrasse qui donnait directement sur le sable. Dans un coin jouait discrètement un pianiste et hélas toutes les tables avaient l'air occupées.

- « Je crois que l'on va devoir changer nos plans » constata Kanae un peu grognon en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la salle.

- « Faites-moi confiance ! Je me suis occupé de tout ! » affirma Makoto en se dirigeant vers le maître d'hôtel. Il lui souffla quelques mots et l'homme les conduisit directement à une table sur la terrasse extérieure.

- « Tu avais déjà réservé ? » demanda Kyoko

- « On m'avait prévenu que la salle était bondée ce soir, alors disons que j'ai mis une option avec l'aide de quelqu'un. » sourit-il énigmatiquement

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant (trop trop trop de boulot) et il n'y aura pas de parution ce samedi.**

**la prochaine parution sera mardi prochain. Merci de votre compréhension.**

_Cocloud: souhait demandé, souhait exhausé... ils partaient bien au même endroit que Ren... _

_Ophelie-r: Kyoko et Makoto deviennent copains! (mais qui ne deviendrait pas copain avec notre gentille Kyoko? a moins que l'amour s'en mêle...)_

_Inukag9: Bien sur que Makoto travail bien , c'est quand même Yashiro et Ren qui l'ont sélectionné._

_Eleyna Black: La mer, le soleil et un joli cocktail de personnage pour rendre le tout plus marrant_

_Ambroisine: Qui est fou? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous barjots dans ce manga..._

_Lonnie: Ren sait que Kyoko joue dans Box-R... c'est Makoto qui ne connait pas Box-R_

_Freididi: Rien n'est jamais sûr mais bon les choses se précisent non?_

_Chibi Konsen: La rencontre Mako-Moko... pour l'instant la tigresse n'a pas encore mordu ni griffé_

_Kit-su: J'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage... je suis heureuse de te retrouver parmi nous et que les chapitres t'ont satisfait. Mais bon tu me fais rire à plaindre quelqu'un que l'on envoi en vacance dans un hotel grand luxe... Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'on e torture comme ça! Bref sinon tu as raison de te méfier de moi... j'ai toujours un tour dans mon sac ;)_

_Melody Song: Contente de te revoir parmi nous et merci d'avoir pris la peine de me transmettre ton avis à chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup! Tu sais comme j'apprécie les retours et tes efforts pour m'écrire. MERCI_


	81. Chapter 81

**Chap 81 :**

Le petit groupe s'installa à leur table et Kyoko s'empressa de regarder son menu tant la faim la tenaillait. Kanae qui ne voulait pas trop se laisser tenter par la nourriture leva distraitement le nez en l'air.

- « On doit vraiment être dans un endroit très côté... en moins de trois minutes je viens de voir passer cinq mannequins connus ! » constata la belle actrice

Kyoko paru surprise par cette remarque et délaissa un peu son menu pour regarder autour. _'Se peut-il que... que Ren soit là aussi ?' _pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'avoir depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit. Elle chercha des yeux sur la plage d'où les mannequins avaient l'air d'arriver et repéra que le ponton était éclairé par des projecteurs. Les flashs des photographes scintillaient dans la nuit et les groupes de personnes faisaient des aller et venus incessant.

- « Tsuruga-kun ! » entendit elle crier.

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix, une jeune femme à une table à côté de la leur faisait de grand signe de main. Elle retourna la tête vers la plage et le vit remonter avec Yashiro-san vers le restaurant. Il avait une expression un peu blasée, ses mains dans les poches, mais une allure décontractée. Il portait une saharienne très échancré qui dévoilait son torse appétissant et un pantalon de lin beige qui retombait parfaitement sur ses cuisses musclés. Quand il approcha de la terrasse, il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kyoko qui le fixait sans s'en rendre compte. La surprise.

- « Kyoko ! » souffla-t-il stupéfait avant de sourire instantanément.

Yashiro-san avançant à ses côtés gloussa de rire à la métamorphose de son expression. Qu'il appréciait ses moments où Ren laissait percer ses vrais sentiments. Ren se ressaisit rapidement et fit un signe de la main à la femme qui venait de l'appeler, puis il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la table où se trouvait Kyoko et ses amis pour les saluer.

- « Tiens... quelle coïncidence ! Bonsoir Tsuruga-san ! » répondit Kanae. _'J'ai l'impression que notre destination de vacances choisie par le président et ce restaurant ce soir n'ont rien d'une coïncidence'._ Kanae jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté pour voir la tête de Kyoko et de son nouveau manager. _'Bingo ! Elle est dans le Lalaland et lui est complice pour sûr'_

- « Nous allions justement prendre notre pause repas. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? » demanda Yashiro-san

Il aurait été inconvenant de refuser, alors Chiori et Kanae se turent pendant que l'acteur et son manager s'installèrent avec eux. Comme de par hasard, Ren s'arrangea pour s'installer à côté de Kyoko et Yashiro dû avec peine se trouver une place près de Kanae qui ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la vie. Le restaurant avait reçu comme consigne de servir en priorité les mannequins et le staff. Aussi rapidement, un serveur vint prendre leur commande et les plats furent apportés tout aussi vite. Kyoko était si heureuse à présent d'être en vacances et en plus de pouvoir voir Ren qu'elle réussi à engendrer une ambiance bonne enfant malgré l'aura sombre que dégageait les deux autres membres de la Love Me Section. Ren se réjouissait de la présence de Kyoko et à plusieurs reprises son visage prit cette si dangereuse expression de pur bonheur si douloureuse pour les yeux féminins (et masculins pour certain d'entre eux). Il aurait pu oublier qu'il travaillait si un accessoiriste n'était pas venu le chercher pour la prise de vue suivante.

- « Excusez-moi... je dois y aller... » dit-il en se levant « mais si vous voulez venir voir le shooting vous êtes les bienvenus » proposa-t-il en faisant exprès de croiser le regard de Kyoko.

La jeune fille rougit violemment sous le regard de son petit-ami et Kanae vint à la rescousse la devinant au bord de l'apoplexie.

- « C'est une merveilleuse idée ! Une petite marche digestive ne nous fera pas de mal ! » lança-t-elle en attrapant Kyoko par le bras

- « Non merci ! » refusa Chiori avec profond désintérêt « Je préfère rentrer »

Chiori et sa manager partirent, tandis que le reste du groupe descendit vers le ponton. Kanae lâcha le bras de Kyoko pour la laisser seul avec Ren et elle marcha quelques pas derrière avec Yashiro-san et Makoto.

- « Ne me faites pas croire à une coïncidence vous deux ! » commença la belle actrice en jetant un regard foudroyant aux deux managers. « Monsieur Lunette... c'est vous qui avez manigancé avec le président ces petites vacances ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ! Je ne suis responsable que du restaurant... je suis tout aussi étonné que vous que vous soyez ici !... Hiruma-san m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir si par hasard nous étions dans une ville proches pour emmener Kyoko voir Ren demain, et quand je lui ai dit que nous étions ici, nous avons pensé à les faire se rencontrer ce soir » se défendit Yashiro

- « Pff ! Le président ne changera jamais... même si ces deux là sont enfin ensemble, il continu à comploter ! » râla Kanae

Makoto écoutait curieux et silencieux leur conversation. Tout cela lui semblait étrange. Comme si le président d'une grande agence comme la LME avait vraiment du temps à perdre à se mêler de la vie amoureuse de ses employés.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieux du shooting et Ren dû à contre-coeur abandonner Kyoko pour ses prises de vue. Les deux jeunes femmes et les managers se placèrent sur le côté. Kanae ne s'intéressait que très peu à ce qui se passait et un peu distraite, elle se laissa surprendre par un petit coup de vent qui emporta avec lui son foulard. Elle lui courut après pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole jusqu'à la mer. Son pas souple, sa chevelure mouvante comme des vagues et sa petite robe noire qui ondulait légère sur son corps gracile attira le regard du client qui fut captivé par ce mouvement en arrière plan. Un instant, il suivit la beauté qui s'élançait derrière son foulard joueur. Elle le rattrapa in-extremis, mais faillit tomber à l'eau se retrouvant dangereusement sur le rebord. Makoto qui s'était élancé derrière elle, la souleva dans ses bras fort et la fit pivoter pour la ramener sur le ponton, faisant ainsi volé sa jupe comme s'ils étaient deux danseurs de ballet qui exécutaient une chorégraphie. Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille et rougit un peu maladroitement de se retrouver dans les bras du jeune homme. Il se dégagea d'elle avant qu'elle ait ne réalise qu'il l'avait secouru et reprit une distance convenable aussitôt.

- « Zut ! Je crois qu'on a dû les déranger » dit-il en levant le nez et en apercevant un homme se diriger droit vers eux. Kanae regarda derrière elle à son tour et lâcha un juron entre ses dents.

Le manager s'empressa de s'excuser en se courbant très bas, mais l'homme n'en avait que faire de ses excuses. Il tourna autour de Kanae avec un grand sourire.

- « Vous ne faites pas parti de mon équipe tous les deux ? »

- « Euh... non... nous sommes juste passé voir »

Ren vint les rejoindre pour plaider en leur faveur si son client avait des reproches à leur faire. Après tout, il était celui qui leur avait proposé de venir regarder.

- « Tomatsu-san, ce sont des amis que j'ai croisé au restaurant, je leur ai proposé de venir voir le shooting. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas » intervint le bel acteur avec un sourire ne permettant aucun reproche

- « Tsuruga-san ! Vous les connaissez ? Formidable ! » s'emballa le client. « Ils ne me dérangent pas du tout ! Au contraire... je l'ai vu passé et je me suis dit qu'elle ferait une bien jolie ambassadrice pour ma collection. » Il se tourna vers Kanae « Seriez-vous disponible pour travailler avec nous demain ? »

- « Moi ? Bien sûr ! » répondit du tac-o-tac la belle actrice

Le client jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme souriant qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

- « Votre petit-ami aussi ferait un beau model. Venez tous les deux demain ! »

- « Hmm... je suis désolé... je suis sous contrat actuellement » refusa le manager

- « Hiruma-san, vous pouvez y participer si vous voulez » proposa Ren

- « Non merci... mon travail de manager me convient, je préfère rester hors des projecteurs » répondit-il la mine assombrit.

Ren se fit rappeler pour continuer la prise de vue et les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent Kyoko qui les attendait au bout du ponton.

- « Vous vous êtes fait gronder ? » demanda Kyoko curieuse

- « Non, on vient de me proposer un job ! » répondit Kanae encore sous le choc

la petite rouquine se mit à sautiller partout de joie.

- « C'est formidable Kanae ! » gazouilla Kyoko « c'est vrai que t'es super belle ! »

- « Arrêtons de traîner... Rentrons tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas avoir des cernes sous les yeux demain pour le shooting »

- « ça te dis de rentrer par la plage ? » demanda Kyoko

- « Hmm... un peu d'exercice me fera du bien... mais de nuit... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée »

- « On ne risque rien et puis Hiruma-san est avec nous. N'est ce pas Hiruma-san ? »

Le manager approuva et le petit groupe ôtèrent leurs chaussures pour marcher le long de la plage.

Une heure plus tard, Ren termina à son tour sa journée et pu rentrer à l'hôtel. Il aurait voulu demander au concierge s'il pouvait lui procurer des préservatifs, mais il avait peur d'éveiller des suspicions. Il regarda son manager et secoua la tête. Il était impossible qu'il lui demande une telle chose où il était bon pour vivre un enfer pendant des mois. En entrant dans sa chambre, Ren sorti de son sac une casquette et enfila une veste avec un col assez haut. Il descendit ensuite discrètement et quitta l'hôtel en taxi. Il s'arrêta dans une pharmacie ouverte de nuit et enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Il chercha en rayon le plus grand modèle possible et en prit trois boite pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à y repasser. Priant intérieurement pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, il baissait la tête en passant en caisse. Il paya rapidement ses achats et sorti aussitôt suivit par le regard lubrique de la vendeuse.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**

**Cette semaine sera encore épique pour moi, du coup je ne pourrais pas poster avant la semaine prochaine.**

**Désolé!**

_Ambroisine: bien sûr que j'ai fait exprès de les envoyer à Okinawa... ça ne serait pas drôle sinon... ;)_

_Cocloud: la suite des vacances comme promis... Ren ne savait pas pour le resto et bien entendu Yashiro était dans le coup..._

_Ophelie.r: j'espère que tu ne me boude pas trop et que ce chapitre te met l'eau à la bouche!_

_Inukag9:Quand ils l'ont sélectionné, ils l'ont choisit parce qu'il avait un parcours exemplaire. C'est un manager de premier ordre... et le quelqu'un c'était bien Yashiro_

_Eleyna Black: les manigances du président? ou les manigances de Yashiro? Héhé! Faut pas oublié qu'il est à temps partiel avec Yashiro... du coup notre petit Yashiro l'a surement brieffé sur ce qu'il attendait de lui (faire en sorte que Kyoko et Ren se retrouve le plus souvent possible et rendre leur emploi du temps compatible)_

_Keira: Merci à toi pour ton comm et j'espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont_

_Kitt-chan: A quand un tête à tête Kyoko et Ren? Bin je dirais pour bientôt il me semble...XD_

_Kit-su: en effet la réponse à ta question était dans ce chapitre: l'ami c'était Yashiro! Pour les coups fourrés des uns et des autres... je te laisse les découvrir par la suite_

_th: merci_

_Ingonde: Moi sadique? RHôoooo! Tu m'as bien cerné! XD... (PS: pour moi aussi Ren me branche beaucoup plus!)_

_Chibi Konsen: Bon rétablissement! Bon la réponse de qui est l'ami? c'est notre petit Yuki! et la réaction Mako-Moko... disons que j'aime bien créer des relations ambigüs... pour le moment Moko-san n'a pas de raison de le hair... c'est juste son manager. Par contre faudra voir s'ils deviennent vraiment très ami ce que ça donnera_

_Zoro-roronoa64:tout lu d'une traite? wouah! tu lis sacrément vite! (ça fait juste 280 pages A4!) Bon je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera... Bonne lecture et bienvenue parmi nous! au plaisir de te revoir_

_fredidi: Makoto trop parfait? ce n'est que la première impression... personne n'est parfait. Même pas Ren!_

**Merci à vous toutes! (Je ne dis plus ''tous'', car le seul male semble avoir quitter le navire... hélas!) Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chap 82 : **

De retour dans sa chambre, il envoya un message texte à Kyoko pour savoir si elle dormait déjà et sauta dans sa douche en attendant sa réponse. Son portable posé sur le rebord du lavabo vibra pour signaler qu'un message était arrivé et il ferma aussitôt l'eau pour attraper son téléphone. '_Elle est réveillée !'_ Il lui proposa de passer la voir et termina rapidement sa douche. Pendant qu'il se séchait, il reçut le dernier texto avec son numéro de chambre. Il sourit et abandonna sa serviette sur le portant pour se dépêcher d'enfiler ses vêtements. Moins de cinq minutes après, Ren quitta sa chambre et prit l'ascenseur. Il regarda attentivement si quelqu'un pouvait le voir et une fois sûr que la voie était dégagée, il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre de Kyoko. Heureusement pour lui, à peine toqua-t-il à la porte que la jeune femme lui ouvrit. Elle sortait d'un bain semble-t-il à en juger par ses cheveux encore humide d'où quelques goûtes tombaient nonchalamment de temps à autres et à ses joues encore rosées sous l'effet de l'eau chaude.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence maladroit pendant près d'une minute sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent le moindre mouvement. Elle avait encore la main posé sur le panneau de bois qu'elle venait de refermer avec promptitude pour éviter qu'on ne repère la présence du bel acteur dans sa chambre et lui se tenait juste debout devant elle à quelques centimètres à peine. Comme se rendant compte soudain de l'atmosphère étrange qui les entourait, ils se mirent à rougir profusément.

_'Ren est dans ma chambre pour un rendez-vous secret... un rendez-vous amoureux... Oh ! Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Si je l'embrasse est-ce-qu'il va me prendre pour une dévergondée ?'_

_'Bravo Kuon ! Tu viens de t'inviter en pleine nuit dans la chambre d'une jeune femme, tu as des capotes dans la poche... et tu ne penses pas une seconde qu'elle va te prendre pour un pervers ?'_

Elle fut la première à briser le contact visuel et à baisser les yeux. Un peu mal à l'aise, il s'éclaircit la gorge. _Depuis quand suis-je devenu ainsi en présence d'une femme ?_

- « Hmm... Excuse-moi de m'inviter comme ça... J''avais envie de te voir un peu tout seul. On ne peut pas vraiment parler librement quand les autres sont à côté de nous... haha » _'A qui veux-tu faire croire que tu es venu discuter ?'_pensa-t-il

- « En effet, ce n'est pas évident de parler devant les autres » admit-elle en rougissant encore plus. _'Pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère de le savoir près de moi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon corps brûle d'envie de le sentir me toucher ?' _Elle dégluti péniblement sans oser le regarder.

Un autre silence maladroit.

Les joues légèrement colorées, il lui sourit et lui caressa timidement la joue du bout des doigts. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard pour un dialogue muet. Il pencha un peu la tête vers elle, mais se stoppa en chemin se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop vite pour elle.

Ses lèvres... Elle se souvenait parfaitement du goût de bonheur qu'elles avaient. Candidement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

_La bienséance avait-elle vraiment une telle importance ?_

Un autre, encore un... puis leurs baisers n'eurent bien vite plus rien de chaste. Leurs langues dansaient l'une autour de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs mains fouillaient avidement le corps de l'autre.

Pris dans un élan de passion, il l'encercla de ses bras en la plaquant contre le mur et en l'embrassant frénétiquement. Ses mains habiles dénouèrent la ceinture de son peignoir et il poussa sur ses épaules le vêtement pour exposer à ses yeux et à ses lèvres sa peau de satin. Il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait avec volupté et exaltation. Ses lèvres vagabondaient sur sa peau dénudée et ses mains caressaient insatiables ce corps chéri entre tous, son cou, son épaule et cette insolente poitrine mise à nue. Nulle parcelle de chair ne fut oublié.

_Cet homme était un démon ! Le maître absolu de la tentation ! Le descendant direct du Dieu Eros !_

Ses mains aidèrent le tissu à glisser le long de ses bras pour s'échouer au sol dans un bruit sourd et elles suivirent la ligne de son dos à ses fesses laissant après leurs passages comme une traînée incandescente. Il empauma ses fesses et les malaxa entre ses doigts quelques secondes, puis dans un moment presque de folie, il la souleva brusquement pour qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Elle était entièrement nu sous lui et ses lèvres comme habitées d'une volonté propre ne semblaient ne plus vouloir rompre leur baiser passionné. Leurs langues se battaient féroces, découvraient leurs bouches respectives avec voracité. Ses mains la parcouraient ardentes, massant tantôt un sein, longeant tremblantes la taille, glissant expertement entre ses cuisses pour lui arracher des petits miaulements qu'il accueillait avec délectation entre ses lèvres.

Prise d'une hardiesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle froissa entre ses doigts le tissu de son tee-shirt et le tira vers le haut pour le lui enlever. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa peau sans aucune barrière. Ils s'assirent et s'écartèrent un peu encore haletant. Elle vit un sourire coquin s'étirer sur ses lèvres quand le col dépassa sa bouche, puis son regard brillant de désir à peine fut-il pleinement libéré du vêtement. Animal, il replongea aussitôt sur sa bouche pendant qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts son téton et qu'il écartait ses cuisses de son autre main.

Sa voix se brisait dans sa gorge sous l'innommable traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Tout son corps se tordait comme parcourut par des décharges électriques sous les sensations étranges qui émergeaient violentes du plus profonds d'elle même. Son esprit se vrillait sous l'abondance des zones de plaisir qu'il éveillait en elle. Sa bouche qui courait sur son cou, la douleur jouissive sur ses seins et ses doigts qui glissaient avec dextérité en elle.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire même n'importe quoi, mais les seuls sons qui se formaient étaient d'incongrus gémissements de plaisir. Elle profita alors qu'il soit encore près de son oreille pour avoir accès à son cou et commença à l'embrasser avec une sorte de démence. Sa peau. L'odeur encore fraîche du savon où se mêlait son parfum d'homme. Sa chaleur. Tout concourrait à éveiller en elle une faim inextinguible de lui. Cependant, elle dû renoncer à son cou devenu inaccessible lorsqu'il descendit en posant de petits baisers le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre la petite toison brune qui recouvrait son sexe. Elle se cambra brutalement quand sa langue commença à lécher son clitoris alors que ses doigts continuaient leur va-et-vient.

_Il va me rendre folle ! Complètement folle !RRRRREEEEENNNNNNNNN !_

Elle explosa littéralement et il pu clairement goûter de sa langue la preuve de son plaisir. Il se redressa un peu pour la contempler et lécha le contour de ses lèvres luisantes où s'égarait encore quelques traces de sa victoire. Il retira ses doigts de la caverne humide et sorti de sa poche un préservatif. Puis il se redressa pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer par la même occasion avant de revenir s'installer entre ses jambes. Il embrassa son ventre et remonta lentement pendant que ses mains dégageaient le petit bout de latex. Il insista sur sa clavicule un peu plus longtemps avant de grincer entre ses dents un juron en réalisant que le préservatif était encore une fois trop petit.

_Je suis maudit ! Pourtant j'ai pris la plus grande taille... Shit !_

- « Que se passe-t-il Ren ? » demanda Kyoko encore groggy de plaisir

- « Rien de grave mon amour... » répondit-il automatiquement tout en se battant pour dérouler avec force et grande peine le petit bout de plastique autour de sa verge bien trop grande.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait réussir à le mettre coûte que coûte. Il avait bien trop envie de lui faire l'amour pour renoncer face à un si petit détail technique. Quelques efforts supplémentaires et il termina d'enfiler le préservatif.

Serrée n'était pas le mot qui convenait, il était bien au-delà de ça et il pria encore une fois pour que la fine membrane ne se déchire pas pendant l'acte. De toute façon si ça se produisait, il était prêt assumer pleinement ses responsabilités même s'il trouvait qu'ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour envisager d'être parents. Il l'embrassa goulûment alors que son corps se collait au sien, peau contre peau. Son membre dur commença à se frotter à son sexe encore chaud et humide. Il grogna de désir en la sentant onduler langoureusement pour répondre à ses propres mouvements de hanche et, ne résistant plus à l'urgence de son envie, se glissa en elle. Il essaya de se contrôler du mieux qu'il put pour rester doux en se rappelant qu'il lui avait prit sa virginité il n'y a pas si longtemps. Puis peu à peu, leur rythme devint plus rapide, leurs mouvements plus fougueux. Ils étaient dans un état second, leurs corps se répondaient instinctivement et leurs gémissements de plaisir emplissaient la pièce malgré tous leurs efforts pour les étouffer entre leurs baisers ou contre les oreillers quand des cris un peu traître émergeaient insidieusement.

Les gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur leurs peaux brûlantes et elle se retenait à lui comme elle pouvait alors qu'il la menait pour la troisième fois à sommet de la jouissance. Elle ressentait chacun de ses coups de rein, sauvages et puissants. Elle le sentait en elle se frotter de toute sa longueur, occuper tout l'espace de son vagin et cogner vigoureusement ce point au fond d'elle qui libérait en elle des vagues d'un plaisir surpuissant.

Sensuel et voluptueux, il plongeait en elle appréciant avec délectation de sentir ses parois se contracter autour de sa verge à chacun de ses passages. Il la fixait amoureusement étudiant chacune de ses expressions. Ces petits éclats de voix qu'elle essayait d'étouffer étaient un chant d'amour à ses oreilles qui le menait au comble de l'excitation. Il la sentit encore une fois proche de l'orgasme et lui même bouillonnait intérieurement près à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Encore plus fervent, il lui arracha son ultime cri pendant qu'il se laissait lui aussi envahir par la jouissance. Puis il roula sur le côté en la gardant dans ses bras pour récupérer de toutes ces émotions.

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est un coup monté du président, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir ici. » murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement son front.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES... DESOLE ENCORE POUR L'ATTENTE... BONNE LECTURE!**

**Avant tout bienvenue aux nouveaux(elles) venu(e)s! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours...**

_Inukag9: Ren n'est pas un pervers... il est juste prévoyant XD! (plus de 5 ans d'abstinence, il faut qu'il se rattrape un peu)_

_Eleyna Black: Vu comment il utilise les trois boites, je soupir avec toi et je bave en même temps ;)_

_Ophelie.r: *place une équipe de secouriste avec un défébrilateur chargé à 200V*... bonne lecture... pour Mako et Moko, le suspens reste complet!_

_Titi: j'essaie de poster la suite régulièrement, d'habitude je postais 2fois par semaine, mais vu que plusieurs lecteurs on du mal à suivre et que moi aussi je croule sous le boulot, en ce moment j'ai réduit à 1 fois par semaine. Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu jusqu'à présent. Bonne lecture!_

_Ingonde: Mako-Moko... l'avenir nous le dira! Pour les 3 boites, n'oublions pas qu'il est risqué pour lui d'effectuer ce genre d'achat et qu'il préfère être prévoyant et en avoir d'avance._

_Chibi Konsen: Ne t'inquiete pas Yashiro a sa place dans mon histoire (ainsi que Sho etc) sauf que je ne peux pas parler de tous les perso secondaires à chaque chapitre. Mon histoire tourne principalement autour de Ren et Kyoko. Et pour les 3 boites... je dirais que j'aime bien le chiffre 3 ;)_

_x-yuri-x: 81 chap en 2j! bah dis donc tu étais motivé en effet! Contente que mon style te plaise... je fais autant que je peux pour vous plaire. (dans la mesure de mes moyens). Le prix à payer une review? Quelle bonne idée! Si un jour je me fache d'être trop souvent boudé sur les review, je n'enverrai plus l'histoire qu'à ceux qui partage avec moi. Je garde cette idée sous le coude! et en attendant, les reviews me motivent déjà à ne pas abandonner ce site et cette histoire malgré mon exces de boulot. Merci de partager ton avis et tes réactions avec moi. C'est ma plus belle récompense._

_Th: Merci! J'ai ralenti la cadence de parution à une fois par semaine._

_Kit-su: bien vu, en effet quelques surprise (qui m'ont fait bien rire quand je les aient écrites) pour la suite en perspective. Sho, Reino... je pense qu'il y aura de la place pour tout le monde, mais par contre, je ne peux pas faire apparaitre tout le monde à chaque chapitre... ça serait chiffon. Alors patience, il y a deja assez de rebondissement comme ça!_

_Belgarion: Youhouhou! Déjà que j'ai des problèmes en français, si tu te mets à m'écrire comme ça, j'ai le cerveau qui risque de bugger! Bref! Contente de te revoir même pour un bref coucou... si je fais des parutions trop rapide, je donner une bonne nouvelle, jusqu'à fin juin au moins, je ne ferai pas plus d'une parution par semaine. De quoi te laisser le temps d'écrire de temps en temps..._

_PS: j'ai réussi à lire ton premier paragraphe (test ok!)_

_Fredidi: Mako-Moko, je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche on dirait... héhé, pour savoir ce qui va se passer il faudra me lire!_


	83. Chapter 83

**Chap 83 :**

Confortablement installé contre son torse, le visage empourpré, elle n'osa pas levé les yeux sur lui et resta fixé son doigts qui dessinait des lignes imaginaires sur ses pectoraux saillants. Leurs peaux moites, leurs souffles lourds, leurs corps mous, ils étaient tout autant repus de plaisir l'un que l'autre.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos, montant et descendant le long de son épine dorsale, si bien qu'elle eut envie de ronronner de bien-être. Elle se remémora la seconde quand elle l'avait vu apparaître devant elle ce soir, le bruit de son cœur qui vrombissait en reconnaissant son maître, l'envie qu'elle avait ressenti de l'imaginer la toucher dès qu'il s'était installé près d'elle.

Il y avait quelque chose de magic... un sortilège puissant qu'il avait jeté sur son cœur et sa raison.

Elle n'arrivait plus à être elle-même quand il était là. Elle n'avait plus aucune retenue, sa pudeur s'évanouissait comme si son corps nu était habillé par l'amour de son regard. Elle était attiré par lui, victime d'une sorte de champ magnétique mystique. L'odeur de sa peau était une fragrance enivrante, le goût de ses lèvres, un élixir d'absolu, et son corps... la plus puissante des drogues.

Elle posa de discret baisers sur son épaule pendant que son doigt longeait distraitement la ligne médiane de ses abdos. Elle sursauta de surprise en rencontrant sur son bas ventre la pointe de son sexe s'éveillant.

_Déjà ? _Elle leva son visage vers lui.

Son regard chargé de désir et son sourire coquin en disaient long sur ce qui allait se passer de façon imminente. Il se dégageait de lui une énergie presque animal quand il bascula pour qu'elle se retrouve allongé sur le lit et qu'il puisse la surplomber.

_Insatiable !_

Il était vraiment le diable en personne, le prince de la tentation universelle. Ses baisers devaient être à eux seuls classés en tant qu'arme de destruction massive de toute forme de raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Elle ne voulait pas lui résister.

Encore... Encore... Encore...

La nuit fut longue et ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin qu'il quitta à contre-coeur la chambre de sa belle pour être discret et se reposer un peu avant sa journée de travail.

Trois heures plus tard,Yashiro-san frappa à la porte de son protégé pour qu'il prenne leur petit-déjeuner ensemble comme prévu; Ren lui ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques minutes, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur sa tête pour se sécher les cheveux.

- « Tu n'es pas encore prêt! » constata le manager étonné. _Ce n'est pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Ren._

- « J'en ai pour cinq minutes… commande pour moi un petit-déjeuner continental » demanda l'acteur en retournant dans sa salle de bain.

'_Tiens pour une fois, il ne me dit pas qu'il ne veut qu'un café'_

Le manager appela le room service et s'installa sur un fauteuil en attendant Ren. L'acteur ne tarda pas et sorti pimpant un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, est-ce dû à l'arrivée de Kyoko-chan hier soir? »

_Damn… il faut que je me contrôle un peu plus sinon je sens qu'il va me taquiner toute la journée. Mais nier tout en bloc ne servirai à rien non plus. J'imagine très bien ce qu'il me dirait s'il savait ce qui s'est passé hier soir… hier soir… Oh my god! C'était vraiment…_

- « Ren! La terre appel Ren! » lança Yashiro en agitant sa main devant le visage de l'acteur. Ren cligna des yeux en sortant de ses rêveries. « Tu m'as l'air bien absent aussi… Mais bon je pense que tu dois être fatigué avec le rythme de travail que tu tiens depuis quelques semaines. »

- « Hmm oui… sans doute… je crois que l'on doit avoir deux heures de pause en fin de matinée si tout se passe bien… j'irai me reposer un peu » admit-il en espérant que son manager ne se doute pas de la véritable raison de sa fatigue.

Ils prirent ensuite leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et Yashiro fut agréablement surpris de voir que Ren avait de l'appétit aujourd'hui. Puis, ils partirent directement pour le shooting photo sur la plage. A peine arrivèrent-il que le client leur sauta dessus avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- « Bonjour Tsuruga-san! Yashiro-san! » Il regarda de gauche à droite « Vous êtes seuls? Vous n'êtes pas venus avec vos amis? »

- « Hmm… non… pourquoi? » demanda l'acteur

- « J'avais espéré que vous viendrez avec la jeune beauté d'hier »

- « Kyoko? » répondit-il instinctivement

- « euh… je pense qu'il parlait de Kotonami-san » chuchota Yashiro-san à l'oreille de son ami.

- « Oui Kotonami-san… je me souviens vous avoir entendu lui proposer hier de venir travailler aujourd'hui… Si vous voulez nous pouvons la prévenir pour vous que vous l'attendez. » offrir aimablement Ren. _Opération: se faire accepter par la meilleure amie de Kyoko _

Le client accepta en les remerciant chaleureusement et retourna rejoindre le photographe.

- « Aurais-tu son numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse l'appeler Ren? » demanda Yashiro

- « Non, je ne l'ai pas! Mais ça m'étonne que toi tu ne l'aies pas par contre… en général tu as toutes les informations qui portent de près ou de loin sur Kyoko » rétorqua le bel acteur un peu moqueur.

- « Ok… Je sais comment l'avoir… je vais juste appeler Kyoko-chan et le lui demander »

- « Laisses donc Kyoko dormir! Il est encore très tôt » _'et elle a si peu dormi'_ « pourquoi ne pas demander simplement à l'hôtel de contacter la chambre de Kotonami-san? »

- « c'est une solution… »

Ren rejoignit l'équipe de mannequins pour les consignes des prochaines prises de vue, tandis que Yashiro sorti sa paire de gant en latex pour téléphoner à l'hôtel. Par chance la demoiselle était déjà réveillée et fut même assez reconnaissante qu'ils aient pris la peine de la prévenir. Il lui indiqua l'emplacement du shooting du jour et le remercia poliment.

Elle se dépêcha de finir de se préparer et s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre. Elle se stoppa la main sur la poignée de la porte et grinça des dents en imaginant la scène que lui ferait Kyoko si elle ne la prévenait pas, l'air de chiot abandonné que prendrait Kyoko en lui disant qu'elle l'avait attendu toute la matinée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle. Elle prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de sa meilleure (seule) amie. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle entendit enfin décrocher, le bruit du froissement des draps et une sorte de grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

- « Kyoko? » dit la belle actrice en regardant le nom affiché sur l'écran de son portable pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur tant elle était étonnée.

- « Hahmm… Moko-san… » Kyoko bailla lourdement, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- « Tu dors encore? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te lever tard pendant les vacances… veux-tu prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi? »

La jeune fille regarda son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

- « Il n'est que 6h30 Moko-san, j'envisageai plus de descendre dans une heure ou deux » rétorqua la petite rousse. _J'ai juste dormi trois heure… je suis épuisée… _

- « C'est vrai… mais bon, je dois partir travailler. Je serai sur la plage…on se verra plus tard! »

Kyoko renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller à peine eut-elle raccrocher. _Oh mon dieu… cette nuit! Mais cette nuit! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'en remettre…_

Kanae arriva aussi vite qu'elle le put sur le lieu du shooting. Ren était assis sur le ponton, les yeux dans le vague avec un air mystérieux et sexy. Le photographe et les assistants lui tournaient autour pour prendre plusieurs clichés à chacun de ses mouvements. Yashiro-san avait été chargé par Ren de s'occuper de Kanae pour la présenter au client et l'aider au mieux. Il approcha donc de la belle brune de façon un peu hésitante et lui proposa de l'accompagner pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses consignes. Elle le suivit et le laissa l'introduire auprès du client. Il se chargea de toutes les formalités administratives pour elle pendant qu'elle prenait connaissance de la ligne de vêtement qu'elle devait porter aujourd'hui. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa discrètement. Elle était très professionnelle, très belle… mais un peu trop froide à son goût. Il ne serait dire pourquoi il était autant intimidé par la jeune femme, il ne la connaissait que très peu. En fait les seuls fois où il l'avait vu, il ne lui avait pas prêté vraiment attention trop focalisé à essayer de coller Kyoko avec Ren. Mais il se demandait parfois comment Kyoko-chan, une jeune femme si innocente et chaleureuse, pouvait avoir pour amie Kotonami-san qui pouvait plus facilement être qualifiée de reine de glace. Dès que la jeune femme fut changée, elle le suivit vers le ponton pour être présenté au photographe. Ils attendirent patiemment que l'homme en finisse avec la prise de vue et Yashiro alla lui souffler quelques mots. Le photographe se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- « Ah! C'est donc cette demoiselle qui fait chavirer le cœur de Tomatsu-sama et qui nous fait changer tout notre programme! »

Kanae sourit poliment en essayant de masquer son embarras. Elle garda son aplomb comme toute bonne actrice se doit de le faire et courba la tête légèrement pour le saluer avec class. Le photographe se tourna vers l'équipe et donna ses ordres aux assistants. Puis il fit signe à Ren de s'approcher pour pouvoir leur donner les consignes pour la prochaine prise de vue.

- « Bon, Kotonami-san, Tomatsu-sama vous veut en première page et vous avez donc la chance d'être la partenaire de notre beau Ren »

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES... **

**Information générale: La publication ne se fera plus qu'une fois par semaine.**

_Eleyna-Black: j'espère que tu as fait de beaux rêves ;)_

_th: merci_

_Ophélie-r: *propose un beau pompier pour les premiers soins (parce que c'est dur d'utiliser un défibrilateur sur soi-même) et remet une tartine sur ce couple*_

_Cocloud: pas de sadisme ce que ci! que du bonheur! (c'est que je l'ai bien fait souffrir avant, il faut bien que je recompense de temps en temps ce petit Ren...) mais n'oublions pas le fameux dicton: "après le beau temps vient l'ouragan" *rire sadique*_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: je croise les doigts pour tes résultats. Moi je suis à fond dans mes études aussi et à la bourre monumentalement dans mon boulot (pourquoi les journées n'ont que 24h!) Vu que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre, j'en remet une couche. Bonne lecture_

_Lluivia: Merci pour ton message et j'espère que tu me feras part par la suite de ton opinion encore. Pour le moment j'ai dû arrêté d'écrire (gestion du temps difficile) mais j'envisage de la reprendre des que les choses se seront calmé pour moi. Pour le moment, j'essaye deja de vous dégager un peu de temps pour poster et repondre. Vos messages sont ma plus grande satisfaction. MERCI_

_Inukag9: Un lemonade avec des tapas bien épicés en amuse bouche! ;)_

_Kit-su: Merci! *tend un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave au coin de la bouche* Bonne lecture! ;)_

_x-yuri-x: merci. J'écris par plaisir... et des fois je rigole à imaginer vos réactions (pour moi c'est un échange). Bon courage pour tes exams_

_Chibi-Konsen: Tu as tappé dans le mille pour le coup des préservatifs. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur le net, la forme et la taille varie d'une région du monde à l'autre et donc un XL japonais n'a pas le même diamètre qu'un XL européen... bref, c'est un peu comme chez mac do (la taille de la portion de frite n'est pas la même entre la france et les usa)_

_Loupilou: si tu as atteint ce chapitre, merci! et je suis contente que ça te plaise n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes émotions_

_Kirinkai: à bientôt... j'espère que tu repassera nous faire un coucou avant la fin, normalement tu as encore qq chapitres à lire avant que je termine mes élucubrations... donc au plaisir de se revoir. Merci de t'être manifestée_

_Ingonde: je dirai que c'est plus des pb techniques... Faut dire, il est grand... avec de grands pieds... et... normal que le reste suive XD_

_miss-misa: je ne serai pas contre ton avis sur les 82 chap si tu les as lu 2 fois... :D... sinon concernant la parution, j'ai ralenti à une fois par semaine._

_fredidi: pourquoi ils ont autant de crainte: Kyoko est une psycho de l'amour (pense que personne ne peut l'aimer)... Ren un psycho du bonheur (pense qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux)... donc avec des psycho comme eux... autant dire que on est dans la mouise! Sinon Mako? Il est le nouveau manager de kyoko voyons XD (ça ne serait pas drole si je vous revelais mes manigances *rire*)_

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES!**


	84. Chapter 84

_**Rappel : **_

_- « Bon, Kotonami-san, Tomatsu-sama vous veut en première page et vous avez donc la chance d'être la partenaire de notre beau Ren » _

**Chap 84 :**

Kanae hocha la tête avec un léger sourire en entendant le photographe.

_Ce job est une véritable aubaine! Une première page m'assurera une énorme visibilité et si en plus le ''Tsuruga Ren'' est dessus, c'est sûr que tout le Japon me verra_.

- « Alors, vous vous placerez tous deux au bout du ponton, Ren-kun je veux que tu te places derrière elle et que tu la tiennes dans tes bras Kotonami-san, nous ferons d'abord une prise ou vous regarderez vers l'horizon d'un air rêveuse, puis une autre où vous le regarderez en souriant amoureusement. »

Ils se placèrent comme dit. Clic ! Clic ! Clic ! Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic...

- « Kotonami-san remonte ta main vers sa joue et Ren-kun regarde la amoureusement... Oui ! Parfait ! Comme ça ! Ren-kun penche un peu plus la tête... ne bouge plus ! »

Clic ! Clic ! Clic ! Clic !

- « Kotonami-san fait demi-tour pour lui faire face et mets tes mains autour de son cou... Vous êtes rigide comme des planches de bois tous les deux ! Faites un effort ! Je veux vous sentir amoureux ! »

Ils sourirent embarrassés l'un comme l'autre.

_Comment pouvait-il se sentir à l'aise à tenir dans ses bras la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie et de prétendre jouer les amoureux transi ?_

_Comment pouvait-elle se détendre et regarder amoureusement le petit-ami de Kyoko ? Elle avait d'une certaine façon l'impression de la trahir... quelle sensation affreuse !_

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix... ils devaient se reprendre et être professionnel.

- « Allez ! Ce n'est qu'un rôle ! Rien qu'un rôle... » murmura Ren. _'Fais comme si tu étais face à Kyoko... Imagines qu'elle est Kyoko !'_

Kanae le regarda étrangement. S'adressait-il à elle ? Ou... se le disait-il pour lui-même ? En fait, peu importait la raison. Ren était un bon acteur ! Un excellent acteur ! L'expression de son visage s'était simplement métamorphosée, il avait cette douceur dans le regard, cette affection qui débordait par chacun de ses pores... il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme amoureux. Il lui sourit, pas n'importe quel sourire ! Un de ces sourires qu'on certainement les anges... et elle eut un frisson dans le dos.

_Mon dieu ! S'il n'était pas le petit-ami de Kyoko, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé irrésistible à cet instant. Qu'est-ce-qui me prend de le trouver beau ? Le ''co-star killer'' ! Il a bien mérité son nom ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas emporter par son jeu. Je suis née actrice et je peux être à son niveau..._

Elle se relaxa et fit fleurir sur son visage, le sourire d'une femme amoureuse et des étoiles dans ses yeux. Sa main se fit plus tendre autour de son cou et même son corps devint plus léger.

- « C'est excellent les jeunes ! Parfait ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! » Clicliccliclicliccliicccc ! « Ren-kun soulève la dans tes bras et fais la tourner. » ! « Wahou ! Vous êtes beaux tous les deux, regardez moi avec un regard de braise » Clicliccliclicliccliic « Regardez vous comme si l'autre était le seul objet de vos désirs ! » Clicliccliclicliccliic ! « Bon allez vous changer, on va passer aux photos dans l'eau ! »

_Ouch ! J'ai chaud ! Il devrait être interdit d'avoir un tel regard... Je me demande comment Kyoko a fait pour ne pas coucher avec lui, s'il la regarde comme ça... _

Kanae enfila un petit maillot de bain deux pièces violet sombre. Le haut avait des petites chaînes dorés qui lui servaient de bretelles et deux anneaux s'entrecroisant servant à rapprocher les deux pièces de tissus qui lui couvrait sommairement les seins, tandis que la culotte assez simple avait une ceinture en voilage qui se nouait sur le coté et retombait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle sorti de la cabine d'essayage en inspirant fortement. Il était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait de jouer avec Ren sans se laisser emporter par son jeu. Cet homme était terrifiant tant il était bon. Elle croisa le regard du dit jeune homme. Il était déjà en train d'écouter les consignes du photographe en hochant la tête de temps en temps pour signaler qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Son profil se découpait dans la lumière du petit matin comme si son corps était recouvert d'or, ses larges épaules, son torse athlétique, ses longues jambes et son visage d'ange. Une petite brise faisait danser ses cheveux quand il repéra la présence de Kanae. Il lui sourit aimablement et elle faillit faire un bond en arrière en se rendant compte qu'elle était restée le détailler sans s'en apercevoir. Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant des jurons et les rejoignit quelques secondes après en ayant repris une attitude professionnelle parfaite.

Ils se positionnèrent ensuite tous les deux sur le bord de la plage avec de l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet. Une photo, main dans la main en marchant simplement.

- « Regardez-vous ! » cliclic ! « Souriez ! » clic clic clic « Tournez un peu plus la tête Kotonami-san !... très bien » clic clic clic ! « je vous veux un peu plus spontanée ! » Clic ! « Ren-kun tu es parfait ! »

_Comment fait-il pour ne pas se sentir embarrassé ? Il a l'air tellement naturel !_

- « Soit plus sensuel maintenant Ren-kun... voilà ! » clic clic clic clic « Je veux que ton regard fasse vibrer toutes les japonaises ! » Ren se concentra autant qu'il le put pour imaginer Kyoko et réussit à faire ressortir l'empereur de la nuit. « FANTASTIQUE ! » s'émerveilla le photographe

_MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST QUE CE REGARD ! MAUDIT HOMME ! PRINCE DE LA SEDUCTION ! COMMENT PEUX TU ME MONTRER UN VISAGE COMME CELUI-CI ALORS QUE TU SORS AVEC MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! _

- «Prends-la dans tes bras et penches-la en arrière !... Moins rigide Kotonami-san ! Il ne va pas vous faire tomber ! SOURIEZ ! » cliclicclic clic clic ! « bien ! »

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je doive bosser avec Kotonami-san ? De tous les mannequins présents, pourquoi ont-ils choisi cette femme ? LA MEILLEURE AMIE DE MA PETITE-AMIE ! SUIS-JE MAUDIT ?_

- « Kotonami-san, accrochez-vous à son cou et faites comme si vous attendiez un baiser. Ren-kun je veux que tu te rapproches d'elle jusqu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres... je veux sentir que tu veux l'embrasser »

Elle senti son souffle sur ses lèvres et dû fermer les yeux pour oublier que c'était Tsuruga Ren, l'homme qu'aimait sa meilleure amie, qui la tenait si serrer dans ses bras, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

!

- « Embrasses-la maintenant ! » ordonna le photographe

_'Juste un rôle ! Ce n'est qu'un rôle ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher... je ne l'embrasse pas vraiment... ce n'est pas un baiser !'_ se répéta-t-il intérieurement en rapprochant lentement ses lèvres de la bouche de la jeune femme, assez lentement pour que le photographe ait les clichés nécessaires pour qu'il n'ait pas à recommencer et aussi pour qu'il se prépare mentalement à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

_'Hein ? Hors de question ! Je ne peux pas l'embrasser !... AAARRRGGGHHH !... Il approche !'_

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES...**

_Inukag9: Ren et Moko sur la couverture... et en s'embrassant s'il vous plait!_

_Eleyna Black: Moko non plus ne va pas s'en remettre semble-t-il d'un Ren si sexy_

_Lluvia: Heureusement que Kyoko se laisse un peu aller avec un traitement pareil... Qui n'aurait pas succomber au charme de Ren? D'ailleurs on se demande encore comment réagira Kyoko en voyant Ren et Moko s'embrasser sur la couverture... a moins qu'elle les surprenne en flagrand délit au prochain épisode..._

_x-yuri-x: Kyoko 17 ans et demi... et bon pour le bébé, les capottes sont petites, mais je ne les ai pas encore fait craquer..._

_Kit-su: le tournage de BJ c'est terminé vers Avril, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble fin Avril début Mai, et là on est au vacances d'été... donc début juillet. (je n'ai pas de date trés fixe car j'ai peur de me contredire si je deviens trop précise)_

_Ophélie.r: désolé de te faire déprimer... bien s^^ur que le photographes demande un baiser entre Ren et Moko..._

_Etoile-Lead-sama: Du soucis à te faire pour la suite? EUH... J'avoue que je n'ai pas écris depuis un moment, mais j'ai encore qq chapitre sous le coude avant de tomber en panne... donc tu auras une suite jusqu'au chap 117 au moins... après on verra pour le soucis. Pour l'instant détend toi et aprécie ta lecture._

_Chibi Konsen: en effet ça sent de plus en plus les problèmes n'est ce pas? *rire sadique*_

_Kitt-chan: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours_

_Ingonde: tu penses que j'ai fai beaucoup de betises? ... possible... *rire*_

_Th: Merci_


	85. Chapter 85

**Chap 85 :**

Kyoko émergea avec difficultés en entendant son portable sonner et décrocha sans même regarder le nom afficher.

- « Bonjour Kyoko-chan, je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec ma manager, est-ce-que tu veux te joindre à nous ? » proposa Chiori

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil matin. 8h. Il était temps qu'elle s'arrache aux bras de morphé, elle n'allait pas passer toutes ses vacances au lit.

- « J'arrive dans trente minutes »

- « Je nous prends une table pour cinq alors... »

- « Non, Moko-san est déjà partie à son shooting ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Hier soir après que tu sois parti, le client de Tsuruga-san a repéré Moko-san et lui a proposé de venir travailler pour lui aujourd'hui ! »

_Oh la chanceuse ! J'aurai dû rester avec eux !_

- « Bon je nous prend une table pour quatre alors... on pourra allez les voir sur la plage après » _On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il me proposera un job à moi-aussi_

- « Excellente idée ! »

Kyoko sauta hors de son lit, motivée pour profiter à fond de ses vacances et appela son manager pour lui proposer de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elles. L'homme grogna un peu, il semble qu'elle le réveillait tout juste.

- « Bonjour Mogami-san... 8h ?... Comment pouvez-vous déjà être réveillé ? » _C'est ma chance, je suis tombée sur une accro du sexe qui ne dort jamais ! La prochaine fois, je demanderai une chambre très éloignée de la sienne._

- « Euh ? Bonjour Hiruma-san... Voulez-vous venir prendre votre petit-déjeuner ? »

- « Je passe vous prendre ! » _Dieu que je serai bien resté dormir, mais si je la laisse sans surveillance et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose j'imagine bien que je ne pourrai pas rester aux services de Tsuruga-sama._

Makoto se traîna avec peine hors de son lit et resta un long moment sous la douche pour tenter d'effacer les restes de fatigues qui alourdissaient ses paupières. Puis, il hésita un moment entre enfiler son costume comme il avait prévu ou une tenue plus décontractée comme elle le lui avait demandé. Un manager se doit d'être professionnel, mais il doit également être capable de créer un climat de confiance avec son client. Il jeta sur le bord de son fauteuil la cravate qu'il tenait dans ses mains et opta pour un polo blanc très simple assez près du corps et un pantalon à pince noir pour avoir un air décontracté-chic. Il mit dans sa poche son portable et sorti pour aller frapper à la porte d'à côté. La jeune femme apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux, joyeuse et pleine de vie, et malgré l'amitié qu'elle lui inspirait, pour une obscure raison, il eut une folle envie de la taquiner.

- « Comment allez-vous Hiruma-san ? » lança-t-elle gaiement

- « Voulez-vous la réponse officielle ou ce que je pense vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- « Oh ?... Euh... ce que vous pensez vraiment... » choisit-elle « Si nous devons être amis et travailler ensemble, je crois que nous devons être honnête l'un avec l'autre » répondit-elle avec innocence

_Bien ! Exactement la réponse que j'attendais... amusons-nous un peu ! Je n'ai pas dormi... mais je crois que je vais bien rire._

- « Je suis épuisé ! » lâcha-t-il d'un coup en soufflant et en abaissant les épaules comme si toute la fatigue du monde s'était abattu sur lui. « Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil jusqu'à près de trois heure du matin ! » se plaignit-il en se frottant le cou. Il regarda sa réaction et eut une folle envie de pouffer de rire... elle avait comprit immédiatement que ce qui l'avait empêcher de dormir et elle avait virée au rouge écarlate « d'ailleurs vous non plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu ! » continua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil et un sourire coquin.

- « Oh... vous avez entendu... » Elle dégluti péniblement en virant au bleu tant elle retenait sa respiration.

- « Comment aurais-je pu manqué ça... ? Votre petit-ami a l'air d'être une sorte de dieu du sexe » _Et à cause de lui j'ai bandé toute la nuit ! _« Mais si vous envisagez de garder votre relation secrète vous devriez arrêter de crier son prénom » chuchota-t-il sur un ton de confidence comme un bon manager lui donnant un conseil pour tenter de protéger ses intérêts, alors qu'il était mort de rire intérieurement.

Elle eut une image mentale où elle sortait une pelle et creusait immédiatement un énorme trou à une vitesse inimaginable pour s'y cacher. _Honte à moi ! Honte à moi ! Dire qu'il a tout entendu !_

- « Respirez ! Je ne vais le raconter à personne... De toute façon, je me doute bien que vous ne pouvez pas juste rester le regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la nuit » _Qui pourrait bien rester faire ça alors que le Tsuruga Ren est dans son lit ? _« et votre secret est entre de bonne main avec moi. Ne vous en faites pas ! » ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer et mettre fin à sa petite punition.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et il la regarda curieux. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit choquée à ce point là qu'il les ait entendu ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait tout l'air de la gentille demoiselle pure et innocente. Mais de nos jours, parler de sexe était normal... non ? Et ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas de petit-copain... Pourtant, elle ne respirait toujours pas...

- « Mogami-san ! Relax ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! » _Pas de réaction !_ « Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous blesser... je me suis permis trop d'écart en vous considérant déjà comme une amie... Pardonnez-moi ! » dit-il en se penchant bien bas de façon très révérencieuse et formelle.

Le voir s'excuser de la sorte et reprendre sa distance habituelle, bien loin de cette attitude plus amicale qu'il avait arboré depuis la veille, la fit sortir de son état de hébétude.

- « Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous êtes mon ami Hiruma-san ! C'est à moi de m'excusez... » Elle se pencha tout autant que lui d'un seul coup pendant qu'il se relevait étonné qu'elle s'excuse. Ils s'entrechoquèrent la tête à mi-chemin de chacun de leur mouvement respectifs et restèrent un moment se tenir le crâne.

- « Excusez-moi ! » dirent-ils en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et rire ensemble.

- « Excusez-moi de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. Ma remarque était très déplacée ! » reprit-il

- « Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger la nuit dernière ! S'il vous plaît soyez mon ami Hiruma-san! J'apprécie beaucoup votre honnêteté... c'est juste que...» Elle rougit encore plus en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu « c'est assez embarrassant... »

- « J'aimerai beaucoup être votre ami... et si je vous dis un de mes secrets embarrassant, vous sentirez-vous mieux ? »

- « Ne vous sentez pas obligé ! Hiruma-san... »

- « De toute façon, si nous devons partager notre quotidien, je préfère que vous le sachiez... » ses joues se colorèrent un peu pendant qu'il se penchait vers son oreille « Ne le dites à personne !... mais je préfère les hommes » il se redressa et prit un air détaché.

- « Hein ? » _Quoi ? Lui ? Il est... ? Non ! Impossible... Il ne peut pas être... Il n'en a absolument pas l'air..._ _ J'ai sûrement mal interprété ce qu'il a dit. _

- « Ne me faites pas répéter... c'est déjà assez difficile de le dire à quelqu'un ! Je ne sais jamais si l'on va m'accepter tel que je suis ou non... mais je préfère vous le dire, car nous ne devons pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre pour que je puisse pleinement vous protéger »

- « Oh... je vous accepte tel que vous êtes... il n'y a pas de mal !... c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que... enfin vous avez l'air tellement masculin... mais ça ne pose aucun problème et je suis contente que vous me fassiez également confiance ! Je garderai ma langue ! » Bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement

- « Amis ? » dit-il en lui tendant la main pour la serrer

- « Amis ! » accepta-t-elle chaleureusement

- « Allons mangez alors, je crois que Amamiya-san nous attends »

- « Vous avez raison ! Hiruma-san »

- « Si vous commenciez par me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom ? » proposa-t-il en souriant

- « Oh...huh ?... Makoto-san » Elle lui sourit « seulement si tu m'appelle Kyoko-chan ! » _Je me demande si je peux le considérer comme une sorte de ''copine'' ?_

Ils prirent tous le petit-déjeuner ensemble dans une bonne humeur ambiante. Le programme était simple pour les deux jeunes femmes et leur manager, se détendre à la plage et profiter à fond de ces quelques jours que leur offrait le président, avec comme objectif secret pour Chiori de se faire repérer pour participer au shooting et pour Kyoko de pouvoir rester regarder Ren. Ils retournèrent tous se changer après leur repas pour enfiler leur maillot de bain et Makoto vint chercher sa protégé pour l'emmener à la plage. Elle lui ouvrit la porte aussitôt en terminant de fourrer dans son sac de plage sa serviette. Elle portait un tee-shirt assez basique et une jupe en jean avec des petites sandales plates. Makoto la détailla des pieds à la tête et resta se frotter le menton en réfléchissant. _Comment a-t-elle fait pour séduire Tsuruga-sama ?_

- « Kyoko-chan... tu ne comptes pas aller à la plage dans cette tenue ? »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je crains le pire... a quoi ressemble ton maillot de bain ? » demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en sentant venir un affreux mal de tête.

- « Notre départ a été tellement précipité que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en acheter un... j'ai du prendre celui de l'école... » répondit-elle timidement en soulevant son tee-shirt pour dévoiler un hideux maillot de bain une pièce bleu.

- « AAArRRGGGhhhh ! » Il abaissa tout de suite le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et la poussa dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. « Nous allons déjà choisir ensemble ta tenue du jour et ensuite on ira te prendre un maillot de bain décent ! Tu es un talent Kyoko-chan ! Tu te dois d'avoir une image parfaite même pendant tes vacances ! » Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et croisa les bras , alors que la jeune femme baissait la tête sous ses réprimandes. « Montres-moi ce que tu as comme vêtement ! »

Elle obéit sans rechigner et déballa sa valise. Elle se senti un peu gênée de faire ça devant un homme, mais il se comportait tellement comme Moko-san l'aurait fait avec elle qu'elle fini par se sentir plus à l'aise. Il était peut-être vraiment une sorte de bonne copine. Il regarda deux trois ensemble en particulier et en choisit un pour elle.

- « ça devrait être bien pour aujourd'hui... ce petit coté mignon et très femme sera parfait ! Enfile-le vite ! » lui dit-il en la poussant dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se change.

Une fois que sa tenue fut fixée, il l'emmena dans la boutique de maillot de bain la plus proche. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait vraiment du shopping avec un homme, parce que faire du shopping avec Cain consistait plus à faire du shopping toute seule pendant qu'il l'attendait dehors pour fumer. Elle devait admettre que le shopping avec Makoto était radicalement différent. Il chinait dans les allées avec elle, débattait sur l'importance du choix des couleurs et remplissait son panier de toutes une flopée d'articles pour les essayages. Sous la direction attentive de son manager, elle se retrouva à devoir enfiler pas moins de quinze modèles différents. Seule dans sa cabine, elle regardait son reflet hésitante._ Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il fait prendre que des maillots de bain deux pièces avec si peu de matière ? Je ne pourrai jamais sortir dehors avec !_

- « Kyoko-chan... montres-moi si tu es prête ! » demanda-t-il en s'impatientant.

- « Je ne peux pas ! Je vais en essayer un autre ! »

Il tira en grand le rideau pour voir sa protégée avant qu'elle ne se change à nouveau.

- « YAAAAHHH ! » hurla-t-elle en se cachant comme elle put avec ses bras

- « Arrêtes de crier ! Ce n'est que moi... ce n'est pas comme si je te regardais avec lubricité... Tournes-toi pour voir » continua-t-il imperturbable en la faisant pivoter sur elle-même. « C'est très mignon ! Je pense que Tsuruga-sama aimera beaucoup ! Allez essaye le suivant ! »

Le visage cramoisie, les genoux tremblant, elle était mortifiée. Puis elle inspira profondément. _Il n'est pas vraiment un homme ! Il est une Moko-san n°2, hein ?... Respire ! _Elle se regarda dans le miroir une deuxième fois. _Ren aimerait me voir dans un maillot de bain de ce genre ? _Elle enfila les autres ensembles et les montra avec beaucoup plus de docilité. Finalement, il réussit à la convaincre à prendre un maillot de bain qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de porter en public. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Chiori qui avait déjà prit plusieurs transats pour eux.

- « Vous en avez mis du temps à arriver... » constata la jeune femme. _Je me demande s'il n'y a vraiment rien entre elle et son manager ?_

- « Elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain, donc nous sommes partis en acheter » expliqua le manager

_Elle a acheté son maillot de bain avec lui ?_

- « Installes-toi, Kanae ne va pas tarder, elle est partie se changer... »

- « Le shooting est déjà fini ? »

- « Non ! Ton sempaï travail encore. Je crois qu'elle fait juste une pause. »

Kyoko s'installa sur un des transats et commença à bavarder joyeusement avec Chiori. Son manager prit celui à côté d'elle et sorti de son sac un tube de crème solaire pour se protéger du soleil.

- « Kyoko-chan, tu devrais mettre de la crème, tu es une actrice, tu dois prendre soin de ta peau ! »

- « mais je suis sous un parasol et je porte encore mes vêtements » se défendit la jeune femme.

Il lui tendit son tube de crème.

- « Mets-en au moins sur tes bras et ton visage »

Elle obtempéra en marmonnant comme un gosse qui se faisait gronder. _Est-ce-que Ren se faisait gronder aussi sur ce genre de chose par Yashiro-san ? Naaann ! Ren avait toujours un look impeccable et prenait soin de sa peau ! Son seul défaut était d'oublier de manger. D'ailleurs quel grand mystère... comment pouvait-on oublier de manger ? Il devait y avoir la dessous une explication psychologique liée à la petite enfance... ou Ren n'était peut-être pas humain après tout ! Il était de toute façon bien trop parfait pour être humain ! Peut-être que Ren venait d'une planète lointaine et avait des supers pouvoir comme superman ? _

- « Ah ! Te voilà Kanae-chan ! Remise de ta superbe scène du baiser ? » demanda Chiori sur un ton moqueur interrompant ainsi par la même occasion le cours des pensées de Kyoko qui leva le visage tout sourire pour saluer sa meilleure amie.

Kanae regarda Kyoko horrifiée. _AARRRRGGGGHHHHH ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle vient de dire devant Kyoko !_

- « Mo ! Ce n'était rien du tout! » rétorqua sur un ton blasé la belle actrice.

- « Ah ? Tu as dû embrassé quelqu'un pour le shooting ? Qui était-ce ? » demanda Kyoko curieuse en rigolant.

_'Oh non ! Pas cette question ! Pas toi ! Ne me pose pas cette question !' _paniqua mentalement Kanae.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**

**Excusez-moi du retard. Beaucoup de boulot. **

**Il n'y aura pas de publication la semaine prochaine. Rendez-vous dans 10 à 15j.**

_Inukag9: le photographe ne fait que son boulot... _

_Edelweiss: le suspens continu..._

_Lonnie: pas de bol je continu d'abuser (ps: j'abuse dans quel sens?)_

_Kit-su: débordé de travail... Noyée complètement (je suis à 3h de sommeil par nuit... piouff!) merci de t'en soucier. Contente que tout soit clair pour toi._

_Lluvia: comment va réagir Kyoko d'après toi?_

_Eleyna black: Tsuruga Ren... the serial lover!_

_Ingonde: Kyoko n'est pas arrivée à ce moment précis... mais elle a posée la question! XD_

_x-yuri-x: Kyoko-Yashiro? humm original, je n'y avais pas pensé_

_Belgarion: Sadique? hmm peu etre bien un peu, mais je préfere la torture psychologique. Elle peut vous briser un homme quel que soit sa carrure si elle est appliquée judicieusement. Le tout en général est de faire preuve de patience pour préparer sa victime. XD_

_Fredidi: les questions continuent_

_Ophelie r: Que va-t-il se passer? la réponse au prochain épisode_

_Loupilou: Merci contente que tu ai aimé l'histoire_

_Chibi Konsen: Je vous laisse encore en suspend... les problèmes sur le pas de la porte_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama: merci. Je te laisse deviner la réaction. Que va faire kanae? kyoko? ren? Yashiro?_

**Bibi3: désolé, en ce moment je suis une formation accélérée avec un programme assez dense et en plus mes exams approchent. Pas le temps de suivre la cadence du début. il faudra se contenter de ce rythme car je 'nai vraiment pas le temps de faire plus.(c'est mieux que rien non?)**

**Marylore: Merci, la suite continue... doucement mais sûrement**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chap 86 :**

La belle brune devint plus pâle qu'un mort, à la limite de la syncope.

- « Figures-toi qu'elle vient de rater une scène de baiser avec le Tsuruga Ren ! Comme si c'était possible de foirer une scène pareille avec lui. Il est cité comme étant le co-star killer où même les plus nulles actrices arrivent à avoir l'air convaincante avec lui... et paff ! Kanae nous l'a joué bloc de ciment, sans compter le poing qu'il s'est prit dans les côtes... ça a dû lui faire tout drôle qu'une fille le frappe alors qu'il doit l'embrasser... hahaha ! Au moins on sait pourquoi tu es dans la section Love Me ! » se moqua Chiori en guise de petite vengeance parce qu'elle était jalouse que Kanae ait eu un job et que le client ne l'ait même pas regardé elle quand elle est venue la saluer. (petit rappel : Chiori ignore que Ren et Kyoko sont ensemble, elle croit encore que Kyoko aime Ren comme son Sempai)

Kanae attrapa avec force le bras de la petite rousse qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre depuis que Chiori avait lâchée cette bombe et la tira avec elle vers les vestiaires. Kyoko se laissa traîner comme un bois mort que l'on tire, pétrifiée, le regard vide comme si elle s'était perdu quelque part dans sa tête. La belle brune la relâcha au milieu de la pièce et referma brutalement la porte derrière elle pour qu'elles ne soient pas dérangées. Kyoko ne bougeait toujours pas... '_est ce qu'elle respire au moins ?' s_'inquiéta la Kanae. Elle s'approcha de son amie et la fixa avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleuré pour de vrai ? Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie, elle avait ressenti du désespoir, de la colère, de la rage, mais pas ce vide... Allait-elle perdre sa seule véritable amie pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

Les bras ballants, le corps tremblant, les premières larmes s'enfuirent pendant que d'une voix chevrotante elle prononçait son nom pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction.

Le silence... le vide...

Elle secoua la jeune femme immobile en face d'elle avec une force égale à sa peur (autant dire violemment). Kyoko cligna des yeux étonnée comme si elle se réveillait tout juste ou qu'elle avait passée les dernières minutes dans une autre dimension.

- « Kanae ? » dit la petite rouquine faiblement

_Elle ne m'a pas appelé Moko-san ! NOOOOOOONNNN !_

Kanae l'enlaça dans ses bras en y mettant tout son cœur, resserrant sa prise autour de son corps comme Kyoko le lui faisait si souvent. Elle pleura dans son cou tout en s'expliquant.

- « Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas ! J'aurai dû refuser ce job ! Je suis désolé ! Je sais que tu l'aime et … et je ne voulais pas ! »

Kyoko senti les gouttes d'eaux tomber sur son cou et sa meilleure amie trembler en la tenant serrer contre elle. _Moko-san la prenait dans ses bras de son plein gré ? Moko-san pleurait pour elle ?_ Elle l'enlaça à son tour avec énergie et rit de bon cœur. Kanae stupéfaite se redressa un peu pour voir le visage de son amie. Kyoko la serra plus fort encore lui coupant la respiration, mais elle ne se débattit pas.

- « MO-KO-SAN ! » cria joyeusement la jeune femme ! « TU AS RATE TA SCENE JUSTE POUR MOI ? »

- « Hein ? » Kanae abasourdie par la réaction de Kyoko ne sut pas quoi répondre. _Cette fille est vraiment bizarre... Je ne saurais jamais à quoi elle pense. Kyoko riait... Pourquoi ? _« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

- « Non pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que... Parce que j'ai dû embrasser ton petit-ami ! »

- « Oh ? Si je devais me fâcher avec toutes les personnes qui doivent embrasser Ren... je crois que je devrais haïr la moitié de la profession... Il est l'acteur le plus sexy du Japon, il n'y a pas un drama où il peut échapper à ce genre de scène ! Mais ça fait partie de notre boulot d'acteur ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais embrasser pour de vrai... »

- « Euh ? » _techniquement oui, je me suis retrouvé lèvres contre lèvres avec lui_

- « Ren m'a appris que les acteurs professionnels doivent mettre leurs sentiments de côté... et qu'embrasser un collègue pour une scène ne compte pas comme étant un baiser puisqu'il n'y a pas de sentiment... c'est la règle du cœur des acteurs ! » énonça Kyoko de façon didactique.

_Est-ce-qu'elle y croit vraiment ? D'un autre côté son raisonnement tient la route... mais bon... quand même... ça m'étonne qu'elle arrive aussi bien à l'accepter._

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

- « Non ! Pour moi, tu es allé jusqu'à rater une scène parce que tu ne voulais pas me faire de la peine ! C'est ce que seule une meilleure amie peut faire » dit-elle en riant.

- « Kyoko... » souffla Kanae en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et en soupirant de soulagement.

Kyoko la relâcha soudain et eut un regard un peu inquiet

- « J'espère que Ren n'a pas eu trop mal... Il sort tout juste d'une grave blessure aux côtes. »

- « Il va bien... il a même continué tout seul le shooting pendant que le photographe m'invitait à prendre une pause en pensant que je n'allais pas bien » Elle essuya ses yeux et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- « Profitons que tu sois en pause pour aller nager! » proposa Kyoko enthousiaste

Kanae eut un léger sourire de reconnaissance et hocha la tête avant de suivre la jeune fille qui quittait la pièce en sautillant. Elle avait eu une de ses frayeurs et comme toujours Kyoko avait eu une réaction impossible à prédire. Elle était vraiment unique ! Mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait autant.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux près des transats, Makoto étudiait attentivement les attitudes des deux jeunes femmes. Il avait craint qu'une grave querelle n'explose entre elles quand il avait entendu Chiori mentionné que Kanae avait dû embrasser Ren pour le shooting. Mais au contraire et à sa plus grande surprise, elles semblaient plus amies que jamais.

- « On va nager, vous voulez venir ? » lança Kyoko

Chiori posa son chapeau et son livre tout en acceptant. Kanae abandonna son paréo sur un des transats et Kyoko se déshabilla révélant aux yeux de tous son adorable petit maillot de bain rose qu'elle avait acheté aujourd'hui. Ses deux amies eurent la mâchoire qui se décrochèrent en voyant Kyoko porter un maillot de bain si... sexy. Elles l'avaient plutôt imaginée avoir des choses plus traditionnelle et définitivement plus couvrantes.

Sentant la présence du danger, Makoto jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la plage et identifia les éventuelles sources de problèmes. Il semblait qu'un groupe de jeune homme appréciait eux-aussi le spectacle de ces trois jeunes femmes en maillot de bain. Il se leva donc à son tour pour les suivre, il était impossible qu'il puisse tranquillement faire une sieste sur son transat et qu'il laisse sa protégée seule dans l'eau avec tous ces requins potentiels qui la dévoraient des yeux.

Kyoko couru vers les vagues comme une petite fille découvrant la mer pour la première fois. _Comment pouvait-elle être si ignorante du regard que posait les hommes sur elle ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que son corps ne ressemblait plus à celui d'une gamine ? Certes sa poitrine était menue, mais elle était proportionnelle à ce corps taillé tout en finesse._ Elle riait la candide enfant, s'ébattant dans les vagues comme si autour d'elle n'existait plus que ses deux amies. Makoto assit dans l'eau à quelques mètres d'elle surveillait à distance le petit groupe de filles. Il soupira lourdement. _Ça y est, les problèmes arrivaient... deux jeunes loups avançaient droit vers elles. Les innocentes brebis ne se doutaient-elles donc de rien ? Non bien sûr ! Elles étaient bien trop occuper à jouer à la ba-balle !_ _Torses bombés... sourires éclatants... Nul doute que ceux là ne venait pas dans l'eau juste pour se baigner... _Le manager se releva et marcha tranquillement en direction des filles. _Peut-être qu'une simple présence masculine suffirait à écarter ces prédateurs ? … ou pas ! Trop tard ! Oh destinée injuste ! Adieu sieste reposante sur un transat ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille frappe si fort dans la balle ? Que de violence pouvaient receler ces demoiselles à l'allure pourtant si gracile!_

Son regard horrifié vit la scène comme dans un ralenti, cette maudite balle voler haut dans le ciel et retomber en cloche comme un boulet de canon. Ce n'était qu'un jeu... et elles voulaient sans doute bien faire ! Pourtant le mal était fait... il n'y avait pas une victime, mais deux ! Celui qui reçut la balle en pleine face et le deuxième qui se fit cogner par la main de Kyoko qui essayait désespérément de récupérer cette fichu balle.

- « Hey beauté, comment compte tu te faire pardonner pour ça ? »

- « Excusez-moi... je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » dit Kyoko en se courbant bien bas.

L'homme lui attrapa le poignet et lui souleva le menton pour regarder son visage, puis ses yeux descendirent progressivement sur son corps dévoilé. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- « Hmm Jolie... » constata-t-il « Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre avec moi au lieu de jouer au ballon... je peux t'apprendre d'autres jeux où je suis sûr tu seras moins maladroite que celui là ! »

- « Il essaye tout de même pas de me dire que je ne sais pas jouer au volley ? » marmonna-t-elle en sentant la colère monter.

Makoto s'interposa entre sa cliente et le jeune homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

- « S'il vous plaît Monsieur, je vous demanderai de retirer vos mains immédiatement ! Mademoiselle s'est déjà excusé, l'incident est clos ! » intervint le manager d'un ton menaçant

- « C'est ta copine ? »

- « Lâchez-là immédiatement... je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. »

- « T'énerve pas belle gueule ! Je préfère de toute façon l'autre... » dit-il en s'approchant de Kanae et en tendant la main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue.

- « Pas touche idiot ! » grinçant Kanae entre ses dents avec un regard assassin.

Kyoko voulu récupérer la balle maintenant qu'elle était libre, mais le deuxième homme leva son bras en l'air pour qu'elle soit hors de portée de la jeune femme.

- « Qu'est-ce-que vous diriez de faire un match ensemble ? Le perdant à un gage ! » proposa l'homme au ballon

- « Rendez juste la balle à la demoiselle et laissez les tranquille ! » protesta Makoto

- « Huhu ! Vous avez peur mes chéries ? » se moqua le jeune homme

- « C'est qui que tu oses appeler chérie ? » grogna Kanae extrêmement irritée

- « On relève le défi ! Hein Moko-san ? » lança Kyoko entourée par une aura destructrice de challenge.

**MERCI**

Ophelie.r: tu as ta réponse... pas trop déçu?

Inukag9: makoto est juste makoto. Il a son caractère. mais bon kyoko peut le considérer comme une copine vu qu'il ne s'interesse pas aux filles.

Eleyna black: moi aussi makoto me fait beaucoup rire. Sinon la réaction de Kyoko...

Etoile-Lead-Sama: j'aime bien vos théories...

x-yuri-x: vous ne comprenez pas makoto? Humm avec quelques épisodes en plus, vous cernerez ce personnage. c'est normal de ne pas encore identifier tous ses aspects.

Kit-su:Pauvre Makoto... personne ne l'aime et ne lui fait confiance... pourtant qu'a-t-il fait de mal? contente que 85 chap plus tard, mon histoire garde de son intéret

Chibi Konsen: la fin du suspens... enfin avant le prochain...

Ingonde: pourquoi a-t-elle posé la question? Pour vous donner l'envie de lire la suite... ;)

Lonnie: tout est bien qui fini bien... ou presque

fredidi: la suite! et plouf! tout ce bruit pour un feu de paille hahaha... vous avez eu peur?

th: merci


	87. Chapter 87

Chap 87 :

De retour sur le sable, l'homme lança la balle à Kyoko avec un sourire vainqueur et la défia.  
>- « Alors on joue, vous quatre contre mes copains et nous ? » Il fit un signe pour désigner deux hommes assis sur des transats en train de fumer.<br>- « Hmm Je suis nulle au volley, vous feriez mieux de jouer sans moi... » annonça Chiori à ses deux amies.  
>- « S'il te plaît Chiori-san ! »<br>- « Je ne veux pas m'humilier devant tous ces gens ! La plage est bourrée de gens du métier ! Mon image en souffrirait trop ! »  
>- « Vous pouvez aussi déclarer tout de suite forfait... c'est également une option ! » suggéra le jeune homme<br>- « Hors de question ! » grogna Kyoko en le fusillant du regard  
>- « Dommage, j'ai déjà une idée de gage ! Bon il vous faut trouver un quatrième joueur alors ! »<p>

Qui pourrait bien remplacer Chiori ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la plage. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à un inconnu de se joindre à elles ? A moins que ? Elle aperçut Yashiro tranquillement assit sur une chaise en train d'écrire sur un bloc note. Elle se colla un splendide sourire commercial en sautillant joyeusement vers lui l'air de rien.  
>- « Yashiro-san ! » gazouilla-t-elle<br>- « Ah ? Kyoko-chan ! Tu profites de la plage ? » Huhu ! Joli maillot de bain... J'en connais un qui va fondre comme neige au soleil en voyant ça. Hahaha ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.  
>- « Haha ! Oui ! C'est formidable par ici n'est-ce-pas ? » Elle regarda de droite à gauche et ne vit pas Ren « Ren a terminé son shooting ? »<br>- « Il est parti se changer. Il a un break de deux heures, je pense qu'il va aller se reposer » l'informa-t-il en pensant qu'elle voulait passer un petit peu de temps avec lui... 'Est-ce-que je devrais lui souffler son numéro de chambre ?'  
>- « Tu vas donc être en pause toi aussi ? Haha ! »<br>- « Oui » répondit-il automatiquement en trouvant sa question un peu surprenante  
>- « ça te dirais de venir jouer avec nous au beach-volley ? C'est vraiment un sport très très amusant ! » proposa-t-elle avec son sourire commercial au top de sa brillance<br>- « heu... Kyoko-chan ! C'est que je suis vraiment très mauvais pour ces types de sport » s'excusa-t-il  
>- « Je t'en prie Yashiro-san ! Si on ne trouve pas notre quatrième joueur, nous allons être déclaré forfait ! Déjà Chiori-san ne veut pas jouer... je ne connais personne d'autre ici !... S'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à son bras.<br>- « Que se passe-t-il Kyoko ? » entendit-elle venant de derrière elle. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Yashiro-san ? »  
>- « Huh ? Ren ! » Elle tourna vers lui son ultra sourire commercial « Je lui proposais juste de venir jouer avec nous... »<br>- « ça a plus l'air d'une supplique comme qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort... » répondit le bel acteur en croisant le bras et en la fixant intensément pour lui signaler qu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait. « Alors ? »  
>- « C'est à cause de ces gars là-bas ! On s'est un peu embrouillé parce qu'on les a frappé sans faire exprès avec notre ballon et après ils se sont moqués de nous en disant qu'on ne savait pas jouer ! » grommela-t-elle.<br>- « Excusez-vous et le problème sera réglé, vous pourrez retourner profiter tranquillement de la plage » statua-t-il en se disant que ce n'était pas une bien méchante histoire.  
>- « Impossible ! Il nous a défié et si on perd... on aura droit à un gage ! Je les imagine très bien nous demander quelques choses de terriblement ridicule pour nous humilier ! » ragea-t-elle<br>- « Un gage ! » répéta-t-il surpris. Il regarda le groupe de garçon qui attendait près du terrain de beach-volley, puis baissa les yeux sur Kyoko et son maillot de bain qu'il avait fortement envie d'arracher avec ses dents. Je pense que leur gage serait tout autre... « OK ! Je serais votre quatrième joueur ! » proposa-t-il subitement.

'Hein ? Quoi ? Ren va jouer au Beach-volley ? Il ne joue jamais ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Ren ?' pensa Yashiro complètement estomaqué  
>- « Oh... Ren ! Ne te sens pas obligé de venir jouer... tu dois être fatigué... » bafouilla-t-elle gênée de l'impliquer dans ses problèmes alors qu'il avait certainement besoin de se reposer à cause de sa très petite nuit.<br>- « Ne t'en fais pas... je connais les règles, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y jouer un peu étant petit » la rassura-t-il d'un sourire. Pas besoin de lui dire que j'ai fait partie de l'équipe nationale junior de l'état de Californie.  
>- « Je ne doute pas de tes capacités... c'est juste que tu... tu dois avoir envie de dormir un peu... » continua-t-elle en rougissant terriblement en se souvenant de leur nuit.<br>- « C'est bon, ça ira ! Et puis, c'est mon rôle de t'épauler si tu as un soucis » conclu-t-il en souriant avant de se diriger vers le terrain avec une démarche détendue. Il se retourna rapidement vers elle en la voyant figée « Tu viens ? »  
>Cet homme et ce sourire ! Il est criminel ! C'est très mauvais pour mes neurones d'être exposé à pareil rayonnement !<p>

Ils rejoignirent tous les deux Kanae et Makoto. Ren se courba légèrement pour les saluer.  
>- « Bonjour, s'il vous le voulez bien, je serai votre quatrième joueur. » leur offrit-il<p>

Leur groupe était maintenant au complet et les quatre jeunes gens se placèrent sur le terrain.  
>près du filet à droite, celui qui s'est fait embarqué dedans malgré lui : Makoto<br>près du filet à gauche, celui qui compte bien gagner : Ren  
>en arrière à droite, celle qui a besoin de cogner quelqu'un : Kanae<br>en arrière à gauche, celle qui a l'esprit de challenge : Kyoko

Le premier service leur avait été accordé par l'équipe d'en face avec un certain dédain comme s'ils étaient sûr de gagner. Kanae qui bouillonnait intérieurement frappa dans la balle avec férocité. Le boulet de canon traversa les airs et s'écrasa dans le camp adverse à la plus grande surprise des quatre garçons qui n'avaient pas imaginé une telle force chez une si jolie demoiselle. Le jeu prit alors une toute autre tournure, la guerre était déclarée ! Les échanges se faisaient rapide et violent. Le but pour les deux équipes était de mener une bataille sans merci. Des groupes de spectateur se formait ça et là pour assister à ce match improvisé.  
>« Kyaaahhh ! Regardez ! C'est Tsuruga-sama qui joue ! », « Qu'il est beau ! », « Il est trop cool ! », « Il joue trop bien ! On dirait un joueur professionnel ! »<p>

Tout autour les voix s'élevaient admirative ou hystérique. Mais pourtant les seuls mots que Ren percevait, étaient les murmures des mâles alentour qui fantasmaient sur ses deux co-équipières. Depuis quand suis-je devenu si jaloux ? C'est normal qu'elle ait des fans et que les hommes la trouvent jolie. Reste calme Kuon ! Il jeta un regard meurtrier vers un spectateur qui venait de chuchoter à son ami quelques propos grivois et se saisit d'une des bouteilles d'eau que Yashiro venait de leur apporter pendant le break de changement de set. Il détailla ensuite la fine silhouette de sa compagne regrettant de ne pouvoir la cacher à leur vue, elle rigolait avec Kanae toute heureuse d'écraser littéralement l'équipe adverse. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne déliée de son dos et ripa sur le petit bout de tissu rose qui ne tenait que par deux fragiles rubans. J'ai chaud ! Trop chaud !  
>Il enleva d'un geste souple son tee-shirt faisant ainsi crier ce public improvisé à la vue de son torse musclé et manqua de générer une émeute quand il se renversa le reste de sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête pour se rafraîchir. Kyoko et Makoto avaient tourné la tête en entendant les filles s'exciter et ils comprirent pourquoi. Cet HOMME ! Pourquoi Dieu n'en avait-il pas créé d'autres exemplaires ? pensa Makoto. Puis le manager regarda Kyoko et se pencha vers son oreille.<br>- « Chanceuse ! Moi aussi avec un homme comme ça je ne dormirai pas de la nuit ! » lui chuchota-t-il très bas.

Kyoko vira au rouge et c'est à ce moment là que Ren se tourna vers elle.  
>- « Attention Kyoko, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil. Tu devrais mettre un peu de crème sur ton visage » dit il en se rapprochant d'elle, puis il lui tendit son tee-shirt « Si tu veux, tu peux enfiler mon tee-shirt pour te protéger le corps du soleil » et de tous ces prédateurs<p>

Elle refusa vigoureusement en regardant derrière lui la meute dangereuse de femmes qui les observait. Il veut que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ? Inconscient ! Après ton petit spectacle avec ta bouteille d'eau, elles sont suffisamment énervées pour être capable de me démembrer à mains nues !

Le match reprit pour le deuxième set... les quatre garçons étudiaient les failles possibles dans le jeu de l'adversaire. il était clair qu'ils avaient sous-estimé l'ennemi au départ et ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre la moindre erreur à présent. Les tirs se faisaient plus précis et plus technique, ils profitaient du fait que Ren le plus grand joueur ne soit plus au filet pour tenter de percer la défense. Kanae sauta aussi haut qu'elle le put, mais la balle lui passa à quelques millimètre à peine au dessus des mains. Makoto recula en arrière pour essayer de réceptionner la balle et se heurta contre le torse solide de Ren qui l'avait déjà maîtrisé pour la passer à Kyoko. Déstabilisé par le choc, Ren perdit son équilibre et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol l'un sur l'autre. Makoto réalisa qu'il était complètement allongé sur son idole et il se redressa brusquement en se tenant le nez.  
>- « Vous vous êtes blessé Hiruma-san ? » demanda Ren en voyant quelques gouttes de sang sur son torse.<br>- « Rien de grave ! Je me suis juste cogné... j'ai le nez un peu fragile à cause d'un accident que j'ai eu un jour en boxe » menti-t-il franchement embarrassé par la situation.

Après deux minutes, le match pu reprendre avec ce va-et-vient incessant de la balle d'un côté et de l'autre du filet. Malgré tous leurs efforts les quatre garçons n'arrivaient pas à marquer et s'ils perdaient encore le point, ils perdaient le match. Ils décidèrent alors de mener une percée en attaquant Kanae. Ils firent exprès de la viser de plein fouet avec force, mais Makoto, placé à sa droite, comprit la tactique et lui passa devant pour réceptionner l'attaque. Le visage de Kanae fut sauvé, cependant, la balle fut déportée dans la mauvaise direction. Ren prit son élan et donna l'impulsion pour bondir. Le bruit mat du sable s'écrasant sous sa détente put être entendu tant la foule retint son souffle. Son corps s'élança dans les airs en s'étirant vers le ciel. Kyoko le regarda émerveillée... on aurait dit qu'il volait ! Les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur la chevelure luisant à cause des dernières gouttelettes d'eau qui s'y égaraient encore et une autre image se superposa à sa vue, celle d'un jeune garçon qui volait lui-aussi.

Ren smasha la balle et la renvoya dans le camp adverse. Les autres joueurs en face eurent du mal à la rattraper, mais réussirent finalement à la maîtriser pour la renvoyer. Cette fois-ci ce fut Kyoko qui fut visée. Avec son visage tourné vers son co-équipier et cet air indéniablement ailleurs, elle était la cible idéale. Kanae appela Kyoko pour qu'elle arrête de rêvasser. La petite rouquine vit à la dernière seconde la balle lui foncer dessus, trop tard pour s'écarter... Ren plongea sur elle et pivota tout en la maintenant contre lui. Il frappa la balle avec son avant bras pour la propulser en l'air, Makoto sauta à son tour et marqua le point final. « Corn... » entendit Ren dans un souffle avant d'amortir le choc avec son dos et de s'étaler dans le sable avec Kyoko dans ses bras. 

**MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN**

_Chibi konsen: Bah il est là Ren! prêt à voler au secours de sa petite Kyoko_

_x-yuri-x: Makoto est tout de même assez sympa avec Kyoko, taquin mais sympa  
><em>

_Eleyna-Black: Ren a vu le maillot de bain et ne reve plus que de l'arracher avec ses dents  
><em>

_Lonnie: la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)  
><em>

_Belgarion: des horaires de postes normaux, c'est clair... j'ai failli zappé le chapitre de cette semaine avec tout le boulot qui me tombe dessus. Mais bon, vu que je vous aime bien, je prend de ma pause repas pour vous l'envoyer vite fait.  
>(pour la taille des chapitres, désolé... mais vu qu'ils sont déjà écrit jusqu'au chap 117, ne compte pas sur moi pour en modifier la taille... il va falloir que tu me maudisses un peu)<br>_

_Inukag9: en effet 'équipe des mecs s'est pris une bonne fessée! hahaha  
><em>

_Kit-su: j'espère que ce chapitre t'a bien amusé... moi j'ai rigolé en imaginant le match, je ne sais pas si je vous ai rendu le comique de la situation, mais moi je pouffais de rire en l'écrivant.  
><em>

_Th: merci  
><em>

_Ophelie.r: Ren sur son cheval blanc est venu sauvé sa Kyoko, était-ce suffisamment romantique? sinon pas de quoi être jalouse (si tu savais à quel point je galère pour écrire mes chapitres)  
><em>

_Fredidi: suspens suspens... faut continuer à me lire pour le savoir ;)  
><em>

_**MERCI A TOUTES (et TOUS )!**  
><em>


	88. Chapter 88

**Chap 88 :**

La foule applaudit ce dernier point arraché miraculeusement.

_Je suis stupide... pourquoi l'ai-je appelé Corn ? Il ne peut pas être Corn... Corn est blond aux yeux vert...et Corn est le prince des fées_

Déjà s'élevait le persiflage des femmes alentours qui s'outrageaient de voir Kyoko profiter du côté gentleman de Ren pour abuser de son corps. Kyoko réalisa qu'elle était toujours aussi confortablement installer dans ses bras et se redressa aussitôt en un bond. Elle devait s'écarter de lui au plus vite et se cogna dans Kanae qui était venue avec Makoto pour les rejoindre. Le manager tendit une main amicale au bel acteur pour l'aider à se relever et Kyoko sauta au cou de son amie trop heureuse d'avoir remporté le match.

Ren était resté immobile sur le sable, comme absent. Son cœur s'était arrêté en entendant Kyoko l'appelé « Corn ». _Avait-elle deviné ?_ Il ne revint à ses sens que lorsque Makoto prononça son nom. Il cligna des yeux et afficha un sourire de façade en acceptant la main tendue.

- « Bravo ! Très belle réception ! Être capable de renvoyer la balle en pleine chute est assez impressionnant... » commenta le manager.

- « Merci, votre tir était excellent aussi ! » le complimenta Ren.

L'acteur tourna ensuite son visage vers les deux jeunes femmes et focalisa son attention sur sa compagne. Son attitude n'avait pas changé, elle sautillait toujours joyeusement avec cette candeur qui lui était propre en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

_Avait-il imaginé ce nom lâché ? Ou était ce le murmure de sa conscience qui brûlait d'envie de lui dire toute la vérité... Le pouvait-il ? Pouvait-il dès maintenant briser le sceau de son secret et lui révéler sa véritable identité ?... lui révéler toute son histoire ?_

Makoto plaisanta avec les filles en leur demandant ce qu'elles avaient imaginés comme gage pour leur adversaire. Kyoko proposa des réponses plus délirantes les unes que les autres, sous le regard effaré de son manager qui s'inquiéta soudain de l'état de sa santé mentale, tandis que Kanae parfaitement habitué à ses loufoqueries se contentait de sourire sadiquement en imaginant les propositions suggérées. Yashiro s'approcha de Ren avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- « C'est rare de te voir participer à ce genre de chose » chuchota-t-il pour le taquiner un peu « En tout cas, cet événement ne passera pas inaperçu... j'ai vu plusieurs personnes prendre des photos... tu peux être sûr d'être présent dans les journaux demain et sur le net » Il ricana « Il y en aura certainement aussi de toi et Kyoko-chan tendrement enlacer sur le sable... je me demande combien de temps votre relation restera secrète à ce rythme »

- « Elle sera découverte quand elle sera découverte... je ne nierai rien... ce n'est pas comme si je voulais à tout prix cacher au monde que l'on sort ensemble » répondit-il assez calmement. _Je serai même assez content de pouvoir officialiser notre relation, dire au monde qu'elle n'est plus disponible._

- « Vous voulez venir nager pour vous rafraîchir » proposa Kyoko les interrompant dans leur messe basse.

- « J'arrive » accepta simplement Ren, laissant Yashiro complètement sans voix. _'Voilà que Ren va aller se baigner, c'est de mieux en mieux ! Combien de chose improbable arrivera-t-elle à faire faire à Ren aujourd'hui ? '_ pensa le manager

- « Tu viens te baigner Yashiro-san ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Hmm... désolé, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain ! »

- « Comment peux-tu venir à la plage sans aucun maillot de bain ? »

_'Peut-être parce que d'habitude Monsieur Ren ne daigne même pas regarder la couleur de l'eau et passe son temps à travailler... donc moi aussi !'_ songea amer Yashiro

- « Je peux vous conseiller une boutique non loin si vous voulez vous en procurer un » suggéra Makoto.

- « Bonne idée ! Yashiro-san, il faut absolument que tu viennes ! » insista Kyoko

_Pourquoi refuser l'occasion de s'amuser un peu ?_

- « Je viens ! » accepta le manager

- « Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la boutique » offrit Makoto

Pendant que Yashiro choisissait un maillot de bain, Ren accompagna les filles se baigner. Kyoko initialisa une bataille d'eau avec Kanae et Chiori, et celle-ci dégénéra rapidement entraînant malgré lui Ren qui se fit prendre comme bouclier par Kyoko pour échapper à une dangereuse gerbe d'eau. Les rires fusaient de toutes parts, alors que Ren pour se venger attrapait la jeune femme par la taille et plongea sous l'eau avec elle pour qu'elle soit aussi mouillé que lui. La scène dégageait une telle bouffée de bonheur que le photographe profitant de sa pause pour faire une balade sur la plage pointa droit sur eux son appareil photo et vola quelques clichés.

Un peu après, Yashiro sorti de la boutique suivit par Makoto et se rendirent directement à la plage.

- « Vous êtes plutôt pas mal comme ça ! » affirma Makoto

- « Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou non de votre remarque... »

- « Voyons Yashiro-san ! Ne craignez rien de moi, ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les hommes que je saute sur tous les hommes ! »

- « Oui... bien sûr ! J'oubliais qu'il n'y a que Ren dans votre coeur... hahaha » le taquina-t-il

- « Vous vous méprenez ! Tsuruga-sama est une idole et un modèle pour moi » se défendit Makoto

En arrivant au bord de l'eau, Yashiro scanna la mer du regard pour trouver une trace de son protégé et grommela entre ses dents quelques mots.

- « Vous disiez Yashiro-san ? » demanda Makoto

- « Hmpff ! Je disais juste que mon cher client à déjà dû retourner dans sa chambre ! Ahh celui-là ! Incapable de rester s'amuser plus de trois minutes ! » répéta le manager bougon.

D'un coup, Ren sorti des eaux et souleva Kyoko dans les airs pour la faire tourner. Ils riaient tous les deux, insouciant comme deux enfants. Ils étaient beaux avec leur expression de pure bonheur qui illuminait leur visage. Yashiro se ravisa en le voyant apparaître soudainement.

- « Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit ! » admit Yashiro en se tournant vers son collègue pour prévenir toute moquerie. Il explosa de rire en le regardant. « Hiruma-san, votre nez saigne ! »

Makoto s'empressa de s'essuyer du revers de la main et appuya sur sa narine pour stopper le filet de sang qui s'enfuyait malgré lui. Yashiro se tint les côtes à force de rire en regardant le visage embarrasser du jeune homme. _'J'adore ce garçon ! Il est trop drôle et je peux le taquiner plus facilement que Ren'_

- « Hahaha. !.. Ren est juste un modèle ? » ajouta-t-il en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux entre deux hoquets de rire.

Makoto afficha un sourire commercial qu'il avait sûrement acquit pendant ses quelques années qu'il avait passé en tant que mannequin.

- « Ha !...Ha ! » rit Makoto sans aucune conviction.

La lueur de malice qui brilla à cet instant dans le regard de son collègue inquiéta fortement Yashiro. Il voulu partir en courant en sentant le danger imminent approcher. Mais des bras d'acier encerclèrent sa taille et en un rien de temps, il se fit soulever dans les airs pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Makoto. Il gigota et se débattit sans réussir à se libérer. Lui qui avait l'art d'esquiver n'importe quelle attaque de fan, se retrouvait maintenu en échec pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se fit porter comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre par son collègue hilare jusqu'à arriver près du groupe et Makoto mit un point d'honneur de le jeter à l'eau sans aucune délicatesse. Avec un regard espiègle, il se pencha à hauteur de son collègue dès qu'il ressorti la tête de l'eau.

- « Un payer pour un rendu... » chuchota-t-il sans se départir de son sourire commercial.

Pris dans la bonne humeur ambiante, Yashiro ne bouda pas longtemps et se mêla aux jeux d'eau avec pour petit handicap de ne rien voir puisque ses lunettes étaient trempées. Il trébucha sans faire exprès sur Kanae et lui atterrit dans les bras.

- « Excusez-moi ! Je vois très mal mes verres sont trempés » essaya de se justifier Yashiro

- « Mo ! Quelle idée de venir vous baigner avec vos lunettes aussi ! »

- « C'est que sans, je vois encore moins bien ! » rétorqua le manager

- « Et vous ne connaissez pas les lentilles ? »

- « Excusez-moi Kotonami-san ! C'est totalement ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû le jeter dans l'eau tout à l'heure » intercéda Makoto pour défendre son collègue de la colère apparente de la jeune femme. Il lui offrit son plus brillant sourire en attrapant Yashiro par l'épaule en s'écartant aussitôt d'elle et le guida hors de tout danger.

Kanae demeura un peu perplexe devant le comportement de Makoto. Il avait ce petit côté séducteur qu'on les beaux garçons, mais contre toute attente, il était le plus souvent juste poli et serviable.

Au bout d'un moment, l'estomac de Kyoko se fit entendre. Ren baissa les yeux vers elle avec un sourire.

- « Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger ! » constata-t-il « Si nous allions nous installer à la terrasse du restaurant de la plage ? »

Le petit groupe sorti de l'eau et Ren avança à côté de Kyoko. Il avait tellement envie de la toucher, de poser simplement sa main sur sa taille pour la conduire jusqu'à leur table. Des choses simples en fait ! Des choses qu'il aurait aimé faire si leur relation n'était pas secrète.

- « Tu es très belle Kyoko... ton maillot de bain te va très bien ! » _'et j'aimerai bien te l'enlever'_

- « Oh Merci ! » _Quelle flatteur ! ça doit être une de ses habitudes de playboy de sortir ce genre de chose sans le penser vraiment_ « Je l'ai choisi avec Makoto-san ce matin... Il m'a fait en essayer une tonne avant que l'on décide de prendre celui-là ! »

- « A vraiment ? » _'Il va falloir que je lui parle ! ' _

- « Je le trouve un peu trop... découvert... mais d'un autre côté, les autres n'étaient pas plus décent à mon avis » dit-elle en rougissant

- « Vraiment ? » répéta-t-il avec une expression neutre_ 'J'aurais bien voulu voir les autres moi-aussi'_

_ça se trouve Ren pense aussi que ce maillot de bain et indécent... Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il a peut être honte de marcher à côté de moi..._

- « Tu as l'air soucieuse Kyoko » remarqua-t-il

- « Huh ? Ah... euh... je... Tu as faim ? » bafouilla-t-elle. _Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à dire ? Quel question stupide à poser à Ren ! Il n'a jamais faim !_

Il se pencha un peu vers elle et lui chuchota d'une voix très sensuelle à l'oreille « seulement si je peux te manger ! »

Elle vira complètement au rouge face à la remarque de Ren et Chiori donna un petit coup de coude à Kanae pour attirer son attention.

- « Aïe ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? » demanda Kanae en ronchonnant et en massant ses côtes douloureuses

- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est très proche de Tsuruga-san»

- « Oh... Tu sais, elle le connais depuis qu'elle est entrée à la LME... et ils ont travaillé ensemble pendant un long moment... Il est juste son Sempaï» '_Tu me fais mentir à Chiori pour te couvrir... si au moins tu pouvais te conduire normalement quand il est à côté de toi, ça serait plus simple pour moi ! Tu es une actrice Kyoko ! Arrêtes de rougir bêtement comme une pucelle à chaque fois qu'il te sourit...' _Elle soupira lourdement _'Je suppose qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre ça... Couches avec lui et dis au monde que vous êtes ensemble ! Je déteste mentir !'_

- « Non ! Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude... enfin je sais qu'ils sont proche, mais là ils ont carrément l'air intime... Je ne le connais pas particulièrement, mais on dirait qu'il crève d'envie de l'embrasser. Tu ne trouve pas ? »

_Et qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça moi ? Espèce d'idiot ! Tiens-toi correctement ! Et on oses le citer comme étant un des meilleurs acteurs que le Japon ait connu ? _

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas plus que ça non plus... En fait, aujourd'hui c'était même la première fois que je travaillais avec lui»

- « C'était étrange de te voir te bloquer comme ça d'ailleurs... Je savais que tu avais des problèmes avec des rôles liés à la famille... mais je ne pensais pas que tes troubles Love Me s'étendaient aussi sur les rôles romantiques »

- « Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les rôles romantiques ! »

- « Pourtant..j'aurai juré le contraire tout à l'heure... »

- « Je peux embrasser n'importe qui ! N'importe quand ! Et avoir l'air crédible ! » clama-t-elle en grinçant des dents en se rappelant son échec précédent... '_C'était juste que celui là était le petit-ami de Kyoko!' _pensa-t-elle folle de rage. Elle se tourna abruptement vers les deux hommes qui marchaient derrière elles en bavardant et attrapa le premier venu par le col pour l'embrasser passionnément.

**MERCI BEAUCOUP**

_Eleyna Black: hé non Kyoko refuse d'imaginer que Ren est Corn (faux espoir! héhé)_

_Chibi Konsen: tu commences à me connaitre (suis-je devenue trop prévisible? ) j'espère que j'arrive encore à te surprendre un peu et à te divertir._

_Ophélie.r: désolé faux espoir pas de révélation sur Kuon... héhé c'était une blague ;)_

_Th: merci_

_Lonnie: toujours aussi fidèle... la suite est servie!_

_fredidi: fausse révélation et nouveau suspens ;)_

_Kit-su: c'est trés dangereux de lire en cours comme ça... tes profs ne doivent pas comprendre si tu explose de rire en plein cours! Bonne lecture et merci!_

_x-yuri-x: la jalousie n'a pas duré longtemps car Ren marque son territoire..._

_inukag9: Kyoko a des idées loufouques, mais à toi de les imaginer (je n'ai pas développé l'idée, pas le temps sinon cette fic dépasserai les 1000 pages si je suivais tous les fils de la toile)_

_Guest: bienvenue parmi nous et merci de te manifester. Bonne lecture!_


	89. Chapter 89

**Chap 89 :**

« KKYYYAAAAHHH »

_'Qui peut bien hurler comme ça ?' _se demandèrent Kyoko et Ren en se retournant.

Leur mâchoire se décrocha malgré eux à la vu du spectacle. Chiori était choquée. Makoto, les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri, s'était transformé en statue de pierre s'effritant petit à petit et au milieu de tout ça, le ''must'' !

Kanae ravageait la bouche de Yashiro... ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Le manager, si calme et si pondéré usuellement, tenait étroitement serré sa compagne contre lui. Alors que Kanae, connue pour son aversion pour les contacts physiques en tout genre, enlaçait le cou du jeune homme pour un baiser qui pouvait être facilement qualifié de torride.

Le choc.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre plantés là, le souffle coupé et les joues un peu rose d'être témoin de la scène. Pas un son ne se fit entendre quand le couple rompit le baiser. Les yeux ronds de surprise, ils ne purent que battre des cils sans être en mesure de bouger le moindre muscle.

Kanae, encore essoufflée et plus étourdie qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, s'arracha soudainement à l'étreinte des bras du jeune homme et tenta de reprendre une attitude glaciale.

- « Bien... Tu vois Chiori... je peux embrasser n'importe qui, je suis une actrice... » commença-t-elle en se retournant vers son amie. Mais une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet et la fit pivoter à nouveau.

- « Mais je ne suis pas un acteur » souffla Yashiro d'une voix rauque et terriblement masculine en la capturant à nouveau dans ses bras pour reprendre leur baiser où elle l'avait arrêté.

« OUCCCHHH ! »

Les quatre spectateurs eurent mal pour le pauvre manager qui venait de s'écraser la tête la première dans le sable après fait cogner avec une impressionnante violence.

Kanae réajusta ses cheveux l'air de rien et reprit sa marche vers le restaurant. Makoto s'accroupit en face de Yashiro pour lui tendre la main.

- « Ah les femmes ! Elles sont vraiment impossible à comprendre ! » _Quand je vois ça, je me dis que j'ai bien raison de préférer les hommes_

Yashiro accepta son aide et se releva.

- « Je suis bien d'accord ! » _La seconde d'avant elle était comme de la lave en fusion et celle d'après elle était redevenu une reine de glace._

Ren s'approcha à son tour de son manager et épousseta pour lui le sable qu'il avait encore dans les cheveux et sur le dos.

- « Par solidarité masculine, je compatis » chuchota-t-il d'un air sérieux.

- « Je suis désolé Yashiro-san... Moko-san n'apprécie pas vraiment les contacts et elle ne se rend pas toujours compte de sa force quand elle repousse les gens... » _Elle est toujours si brutale quand je veux lui faire un câlin..._

- « Oui mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première! » s'indigna le manager en pleine incompréhension.

- « Hmm... Bien... je devrais peut-être m'excuser aussi... c'est un peu de ma faute... en fait, je lui ai dis qu'elle ne savait pas mener à bien de scène de baiser et il semblerait qu'elle ait voulu me prouver le contraire... Hmm désolé ! » intervint Chiori

- « MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN ACTEUR ! Je ne suis pas comme vous à mettre mes sentiments de côté quand on m'embrasse... J'AI UN COEUR ! » explosa Yashiro avec une larme à l'oeil.

_'Il est trop mignon !' _pensa Makoto. _'A première vue, on ne le remarque pas puisqu'il est dans l'ombre de Tsuruga-sama... mais c'est un garçon sensible, fiable et pas mal du tout !'_

- « Venez Yashiro-san... on va aller prendre un verre au bar ça vous détendra. » proposa Makoto « On vous rejoint après » annonça-t-il au reste du groupe en menant un Yashiro, les épaules tombantes et traînant des pieds, vers le bar du restaurant de la plage.

- « Partez devant ! » lança Ren en se dirigeant vers son manager.

Les deux filles rejoignirent Kanae qui avait déjà pris une table et qui lisait le menu la mine renfrognée. Kyoko s'assit en face d'elle en la fixant d'un air réprobateur.

- « Tu devrais t'excuser... »

Kanae ne releva pas la tête faisant mine d'être complètement absorbé par sa lecture.

- « Je pense que tu y es allé un peu fort avec Yashiro-san » insista-t-elle

- « Qui es-tu ? Ma conscience ? » rétorqua-t-elle âprement

- « Non... Mais Yashiro-san est quelqu'un de très gentil et il ne connaît pas les mécanismes de protection qu'ont les acteurs... Tu n'as peut-être rien ressenti, mais c'est un garçon sensible... » _tu aurais dû le voir avec la larme à l'oeil... il m'a fendu le cœur_

Sur la table d'à côté, deux hommes regardaient avec intérêt la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leur yeux.

- « Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce matin Kotonami-san n'arrivait pas à se détendre avec Ren-san ... ça ne devait pas être évident pour elle d'embrasser Ren-san si elle sort avec son manager. » fit remarquer le photographe

- « Oui, c'est évident... Vous pensez qu'ils se sont disputé à cause du shooting ? »

- « Je ne sais pas... Mais leur relation a l'air assez explosive en tout cas... Cependant je ne vous ai pas demander de venir pour ça Tomatsu-sama»

- « Que vouliez-vous me montrer ? » demanda le client

Le photographe tendit son appareil au client et fit défiler un certain nombre de cliché.

- « Je les ai pris tout à l'heure à leur insu... on ne peut pas les utiliser... mais j'adore l'énergie qui se dégage de leur interaction... »

- « C'est vrai qu'au premier regard, cette jeune femme à l'air banale, mais vu sous cet angle... elle est vraiment très belle... son sourire est tellement sincère... Ils respirent le bonheur tous les deux... Je dirais même plus... Ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! » commenta Tomatsu

- « Vous voulez qu'on essaye de l'inclure dans le projet ? »

- « C'est pour ça que vous m'avez montré ces photos non ? » sourit le client avec un air entendu « Je vous laisse vous charger des détails artistiques... moi je m'occupe de la convaincre de travailler avec nous »

Les trois hommes s'accoudèrent au bar et commandèrent une bière. Yashiro affichait une expression de profonde déception, la tête basse et une aura sombre l'entourait.

- « Allons Yukihito... est-ce si grave ? » tenta Ren pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation

- « Ren, ton discours sur le découpage des émotions ne marchera pas sur moi ! Je connais déjà tous tes trucs ! » répliqua amer Yashiro

- « Il ne faut pas prendre trop à cœur tout ceci... tu sais très bien que Kotonami-san fait également partie de la Love Me section... » _et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut aimer souffrir pour s'attacher à une femme de cette section avant d'être récompensé._

- « Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! » plaida le manager

- « et plutôt passionnément » ajouta Makoto qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière.

- « Je n'embrasse pas des filles tous les jours ! Pour moi chaque baiser est important » expliqua Yashiro en avalant une grosse gorgée de son breuvage avant de continuer « La dernière femme que j'ai embrassé était ma fiancée »

- « Tu as été fiancé ? » s'étonna Ren. '_Geez je ne sais rien de lui !'_

- « Que crois-tu ? J'ai une vie en dehors du travail » rétorqua Yashiro sarcastique. « enfin j'en avais une... ». Il termina d'un trait son verre. « Dieu que c'est dur ! Elle vient de faire remonter en moi tout un tas de chose que j'aurai bien voulu oublier »

Pour la première fois en cinq ans de collaboration, Ren vit le visage de Yashiro exprimer de la peine. Ils vivaient presque tous les deux tant ils passaient d'heure à travailler ensemble. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu son manager, son ami, si dépité. L'acteur posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Yashiro. Il se tourna vers lui avec un faible sourire, lui aussi savait jouer la comédie du ''tout va bien''.

- « C'est de l'histoire ancienne Ren... ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassura-t-il

- « Tu peux prendre ton après-midi, si tu veux » proposa Ren

- « Je m'occuperai de Tsuruga-sama pour vous, Yashiro-san, allez vous reposer un peu » offrir Makoto

- « Vas-y... on se retrouvera ce soir pour le dîner de gala » insista le bel acteur

Yashiro hocha la tête et sans un mot parti vers l'hôtel en passant par la plage. Il avait envie de marcher un peu pour se calmer. Les mains dans les poches, le visage fermé, il avançait le pas lourd. Il sentait son cœur tanguer dans sa poitrine comme un navire avant un naufrage, son humeur aussi sombre que de l'encre. Ses lèvres le brûlaient et sur sa langue restait cet arrière-goût de bonheur qu'il avait connu et perdu.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner, impuissant face à sa détresse. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient lui donner était un peu de temps et de la solitude pour qu'il soigne lui-même ses blessures. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers le restaurant pour s'asseoir avec les filles.

- « Yashiro-san est parti ? » demanda Kyoko inquiète

- « Il a travaillé dur ces derniers temps... il avait besoin d'un peu de repos » menti Ren pour ne pas entrer dans des détails plus personnel.

Kyoko jeta un regard meurtrier à sa meilleure amie devinant que le discours de Ren n'était qu'une excuse et que Yashiro-san avait vraiment été blessé.

- « Je vais aller m'excuser » annonça Kanae rongée par le remord en se levant d'un bond. Ren la stoppa dans sa retraite en lui saisissant le poignet.

- « S'il vous plaît, Kotonami-san, pouvez-vous le laisser seul pour le moment ? » demanda-t-il avec un visage lisse mais de la peine dans le regard.

Kanae se rassit aussitôt sans résistance. Silencieuse, les yeux baissés fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux, elle sentait des aiguilles entrer dans son cœur, son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Elle n'y avait même pas songé un seul instant. Ce baiser n'était qu'un jeux... un jeux où son partenaire n'avait pas joué... où son partenaire n'avait pas menti... où il s'était laissé aller sans retenu et elle en gardait une sensation étrange...

**MERCI POUR TOUT VOS MESSAGES  
><strong>

**_(le nouveau système de review est bizarre. pensez à signer qq part dans votre message que je sache de qui il s'agit.)_**

****_Inukag9: bah c'est tombé sur Yashiro mais j'avoue que j'ai hésité un moment entre lequel des 2 hommes je choisissais.  
><em>

_Guest: La tornade Moko est passé par là et a lessivé notre pauvre Yashiro... mais que sortira-t-il de cette histoire?  
><em>

_Guest: Ren n'est pas intéressé par le maillot de bain mais la personne à l'intérieur (hélas pour nous snif!)... Yashiro et Makoto vont etre amener à se fréquenter un peu vu qu'ils sont collègues. Que va-t-il advenir?  
><em>

_Fredidi: You win! c'était bien Yashiro ;)  
><em>

_Kitt-chan: merci de ton soutien  
><em>

_Ophelie.r: Haa L'amour! ça vous change les gens!  
><em>

_Guest: Chiori suspecte légèrement... mais même si Kyoko et Ren joue ensemble dans l'eau, ils essayent tout de même de ne pas trop etre voyant.  
><em>

_Kit-su: La nouvelle de couple du siecle pour bientot? va savoir... sinon tu as bien deviné c'était Yashiro que moko a embrassé.  
><em>

_Chibi Konsen: je trouve aussi Yashiro bien craquant... et on est pas les seules (le nom commence par un M et fini par un O... lol)  
><em>

_x-yuri-x: Bien deviné... Yashiro est notre grand gagnant du jour... mais où tout ceci va nous emmené?  
><em>

_Guest: (je suppose que c'est Th): merci  
><em>

_Dy: Merci, je suis contente que tu continues à me suivre.  
><em>

_Merci les amis pour votre soutien. Pour celles que ça intéresse, je viens juste de finir ma formation (que j'ai cloturé en beauté! le travail ça paye!). Maintenant je vais essayé de trouver un peu de temps pour l'écriture mais ça ne va pas être facile, surtout qu'il faut que je me replonge dans mon histoire... (quel auteur lamentable je suis qui a perdu le fil de sa propre histoire... bref, au boulot!) Je m'excuse d'avance si vous ressentez un moment une brisure dans mon écriture. Je vais tenter de suivre le style de cet écrit au mieux mais je ne peux rien promettre. Merci pour votre soutien! Votre enthousiasme quand à mon histoire me va droit au coeur.  
><em>

_ vous tous MERCI!  
><em>


	90. Chapter 90

**Chap 90 :**

Le déjeuner fut beaucoup moins joyeux que prévu. L'atmosphère lourde comme une chape de plomb les rendait mal à l'aise. Seul Chiori et Makoto bavardaient assez légèrement, tentant ainsi de briser l'étrange silence qui s'étirait entre chaque réponse que donnait leurs autres compagnons. Les yeux de Kyoko oscillaient de droite à gauche, étudiant alternativement le comportement de Ren et de Kanae. Elle devinait aisément la colère latente de l'acteur. Il ne disait rien, mais il était visiblement irrité par ce qui était arrivé à Yashiro. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la profusion de petites fleurs qui apparaissaient dès qu'il répondait à une question pour comprendre qu'il se sentait même très concerné par la situation. Mais l'état de Kanae n'était beaucoup mieux, les sourcils froncés, une veine lui balafrant le front, les lèvres pincées... son amie était elle aussi affectée par tout ceci. Que ressentait-elle au juste ? Kyoko ne se l'était jamais demandé jusqu'à présent. Kanae avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de la belle actrice. Kanae était pour elle l'exemple même de l'actrice dédiant sa vie à sa carrière, une incroyable actrice pour qui rien ne comptait hormis jouer. Pourtant, même les acteurs pouvaient avoir des sentiments en dehors de la scène... Que pensait-elle ?

Ren se leva abandonnant son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

- « Ren, tu n'as pas fini de manger... » l'apostropha Kyoko

- « Je dois partir me préparer, le shooting va reprendre »

- « Mais Ren... »

Kanae se leva à son tour, le visage fermé.

- « Je vais y aller moi-aussi ! »

Tomatsu les voyant se lever les un après les autres les rejoignit à leur table avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention des trois jeunes gens debout.

- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger... » commença l'homme d'un certain embonpoint « Pourrais-je vous parler une minute ? »

- « Bien sûr Tomatsu-san » accepta Ren avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Hmm... en fait, je voulais parler à votre amie... » dit Tomatsu en se tournant vers Kyoko

- « Moi ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite « Euh oui... que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- « Je m'appelle Tomatsu et Shunta-kun mon photographe vous a vu tout à l'heure à la plage... nous serions assez intéressés pour que vous fassiez parti de l'équipe ? »

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » répéta-t-elle avec son sourire de parfaite hôtesse, ne comprenant absolument pas la demande du client de Ren.

- « Il veut que vous fassiez parti de l'équipe de mannequin » lui souffla Makoto à l'oreille.

Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui avec un regard incrédule.

- « Il veut quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle à son manager pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

_Mon dieu ! Cette fille va me rendre chèvre ! _Pensa Makoto en soupirant.

- « Ma cliente est ravie de pouvoir travailler avec vous » intervint le manager auprès de Tomatsu pour rattraper la situation. « Dites-nous juste quand elle doit commencer et ce qu'elle doit faire, je me chargerais des contrats » continua-t-il avec un sourire commercial digne d'une publicité pour du dentifrice.

- « Parfait ! Parfait ! » s'enthousiasma le client « Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec vos amis dès maintenant... Shunta-kun vous dira quoi faire. »

Tomatsu s'éclipsa aussitôt en sautillant gaiement, ce shooting photo prenait des tournures de plus en plus inattendues et amusantes pour lui. Ren posa un regard tendre sur sa compagne et un petit sourire sincère s'étira enfin sur ses lèvres.

- « Allons-y ! » l'invita-t-il à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

Kyoko se tourna brusquement vers Chiori.

- « Je suis désolé que nos vacances soient écourtées... viens avec nous, nous pourrons toujours discuter entre chaque prise de vue »

- « Non merci ! » répondit Chiori du tac-o-tac avec un sourire innocent « Je vais marcher un peu... j'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice »

Kyoko se fit conduire jusqu'au vestiaire où un accessoiriste lui tendit le premier maillot de bain qu'elle devait porter. Elle ressortit quelques minutes à peine après et vint se présenter au photographe pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

- « Bonjour, je suis content de faire connaissance Kyoko-san... Nous allons principalement prendre des prises dans l'eau cette après-midi. Vous commencerez avez des photos en duo. »

- « Entendu... »

- « Bien placez vous là, votre partenaire va vous rejoindre »

Elle attendait les directives avec de l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet et un jeune homme vint la rejoindre. Elle se laissa guider par les ordres du photographe. Puis elle changea de partenaire et cette fois-ci ce fut Kanae qui la rejoignit.

- « Moko-san ! On va travailler ensemble ! » gazouilla Kyoko en voyant son amie. Puis elle lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Moko-san ? Ça va ? »

- « hmm... je... on en parlera tout à l'heure ! » Elle inspira profondément et offrit un sourire frais à son amie « le travail avant tout ! »

Kyoko hocha la tête et elles se mirent toutes les deux en position. Sourires... regards aguichants... Beauté suave... Les jeunes femmes devenaient tantôt tentatrices, tantôt innocentes sous les flashs du photographe. Puis après une bonne demi-heure, elles furent invités à se changer pendant que d'autres mannequins prenaient la relève. Kyoko s'assit sur le banc dans le vestiaire et regarda intensément son amie.

- « Tu peux me parler maintenant ! » proposa Kyoko en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- « Ce n'est rien de grave ! » dédramatisa Kanae

- « C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

- « Hmm » _Quoi d'autres vraiment ? _

- « Tu te sens coupable ? »

- « Hmm » _Entre autre... mais pas que ça..._

- « Moko-san, tu sais que tu peux me parler... »

- « Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec les gens » Elle hésita sur ses mots « Je crois que je manque d'humanité... » _J'étais un corps sans émotion et il a déversé en moi ses espoirs, sa tendresse, une étrange chaleur comme si j'étais un souffle de vie._

- « Je ne le pense pas... si tu manquais vraiment d'humanité, tu ne te sentirais pas mal pour lui... »

_Et si c'était pour moi que je me sentais mal... Je n'ai jamais été proche des gens... même mes relations avec mes précédents petit-copains n'étaient que superficielles. Ils me trouvaient jolie et je ne voulais que parfaire ma technique du baiser pour rendre mon jeu crédible... aucun d'eux n'étaient sérieux... et moi non plus. _

- « Moko-san ! Moko-san ! » Kyoko agitait la main devant le visage de son amie. Kanae sorti de ses réflexions et la regarda surprise réalisant soudain qu'elle lui avait parlé, mais qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. « Ah ! Tu reviens à toi !... En tout cas, si tu te sens si coupable, le mieux est d'avoir une explication franche et de t'excuser »

- « sans doute » répondit la belle brune sans grande conviction.

Elles se changèrent et furent aiguillé vers deux photographes différents. Kyoko retourna auprès de Shunta-kun et Kanae parti faire des photos sur le ponton.

- « Kyoko-chan ! Vous êtes superbe ! Placez-vous là, votre partenaire ne devrait pas tarder » lui indiqua-t-il d'un signe de la main.

Ren arriva quelques secondes après et Shunta lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant approcher.

- « Ren-san, tu vas faire équipe avec Kyoko-chan... je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. _Voyons voir si on arrive à obtenir la même énergie que tout à l'heure..._

Le bel acteur, très professionnel, rejoignit Kyoko qui baissait les yeux timidement, priant intérieurement pour que son corps ne la trahisse pas devant tout ce monde. Les assistants se placèrent autour d'eux en levant les réflecteurs pour corriger la lumière et le photographe avança dans l'eau à son tour en tenant son appareil à la main.

- « Les enfants... faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! » donna-t-il comme consigne

- « Pardon ? Vous pouvez être plus précis, s'il vous plaît. »

- « Bon d'accord... alors Ren-san, tu vas la prendre dans tes bras et... vous jouer les amoureux ! »

_'Facile !'_ pensa Ren

_'Il est fou ! Je vais perdre tout mes moyens ! Non ! REN ! Nooonnnn !... Pas de baiser dans le cou ! Ne fais pas ça !' _hurla intérieurement Kyoko en changeant de couleur.

- « Kyoko-san, détends-toi » clicliclic « Vas-y Ren-san ! Lâches-toi ! Oubliez-moi ! »

_' Je crois que je vais adorer cette séance photo' ._Pour une fois qu'il pouvait jouer les amoureux avec la femme qu'il aimait, il n'allait pas se gêner. Il fit glisser sa main autour de sa taille et appliqua une petite pression du bout des doigts de façon très discrète ce qui fit rougir Kyoko instantanément.

clicliclicliccccllliiiccc

Ren entraîna progressivement Kyoko dans son jeu, la troublant, l'attisant, la taquinant. Petit à petit la jeune femme se laissa emporter. Il n'y avait plus que lui, ses yeux, ses sourires. Tout devenait tellement naturel. Le photographe qui avait eu quelques craintes aux premières photos devant la rigidité de la jeune femme, s'amusait maintenant comme un fou en capturant des images qu'il n'aurait jamais cru Ren capable de donner. Ils étaient sincères tous les deux... sincères et incroyablement beaux... Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'alchimie entre eux allait transcender les photos.

Ren la soulevait dans les airs en la faisant tourner, ils se courraient après, ils jouaient ensemble dans l'eau. Leurs sourires et cet éclat dans leurs yeux respiraient l'amour. Ren la prit dans ses bras et la bascula en arrière, il profita de son cou offert pour y faire glisser ses lèvres. Ils étaient déconnectés du monde. Elle releva un peu la tête pour le fixer avec désir, il respirait déjà lourdement en s'embrasant pour elle, leurs lèvres un peu entrouvertes, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sembla soudain se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et rougit un peu en réalisant qu'elle lui avait fait oublié tout son professionnalisme habituel. En voyant l'expression de Ren, Kyoko comprit également qu'elle s'était laissé complètement emporté par la scène.

_Honte à moi ! Qu'allais-je faire devant tous ces gens ? _

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le photographe et ses assistants pour constater avec embarras qu'ils les fixaient avec le feux aux joues prêt à capturer le cliché du siècle. Ils allaient se redresser pour reprendre une pause plus formelle quand le photographe cria d'un coup « Embrasses-la ! » dans une hystérie mêlant rage et frustration.

Ren cligna des yeux surpris par l'explosion soudaine du photographe. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu s'emporter de la sorte. S'il pouvait l'embrasser devant tout le monde, même si c'était sous le couvert d'une obligation professionnelle, il n'allait pas manquer cette occasion. Il retourna son attention vers la femme entre ses bras et cette fois beaucoup plus timidement, presque chastement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire. Le baiser était tendre, doux... précieux même. Il n'avait rien de ces grands baisers de cinéma qui font rêver les jeunes filles, mais malgré sa sobriété, il dégageait une telle pureté et une telle honnêteté, qu'il n'en apparaissait en rien amoindrie.

Le seul problème fut celui de s'arrêter, car à peine avait-il rencontré ses lèvres, qu'une folle envie de les dévorer le prenait aux tripes. Il en trembla légèrement et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille gracile. S'il avait pu l'emporter avec lui à l'instant et s'enfermer pour tous le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre avec elle, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas succomber à ses fantaisies, il la relâcha progressivement avec beaucoup de regrets. Mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle avec cette légère teinte qu'il arborait sur ses pommettes et l'expression des yeux de Kyoko, cette myriade d'étoile qui scintillait aux fond de ses pupilles en le fixant, valaient également leur pesant d'or. Shunta avait envie d'applaudir tant ses photos étaient Ma-gni-fi-que... Toute sa dernière série de clichés était un concentré de bonheur... et si avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à toucher le cœur des gens. Il renoncerait à son métier !

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES...**

**ATTENTION! MERCI DE PRECISER VOTRE PSEUDO DANS VOTRE MESSAGE POUR QUE JE SACHE A QUI REPONDRE.**

_x-yuri-x: j'aime bien Yashiro... moi aussi je le toruve chou_

_Guest: merci_

_Chibi Konsen: J'amene le sujet et je le fais disparaitre de la même manière sur un coup de vent. Pour Yashiro, je l'aime bien alors je le fais un peu souffrir (que voulez vous je suis sadique dans l'ame héhé)_

_Ophélie.r: La Kanae explosive et en pleine réflexion (l'effet curatif de la section Love Me peut etre?)_

_Lonnie: héhé je ne te dirais pas la réponse tout de suite, ça ne serait pas drole_

_Kit-su: Merci! contente que le chapitre te plaise et oui sinon je commence à me faire les dents sur Yashiro (faut bien que je persécute un peu quelqu'un d'autre que Ren de temps en temps) Makoto est trop chou aussi... :)_

_Guest: Euh? "pourquoi on ne me répond jamais à moi?" Sans doute un oubli de ma part... pourrais-tu me dire quand je ne t'ai pas répondu, j'essaye pourtant de répondre review après review dans l'ordre. Pose ta question et si elle ne délivre pas un de mes secrets pour la suite de la fic, je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre. PS: pourrais-tu me préciser qui tu es stp? Yashiro/Moko... Yashiro/Mako... Moko/Mako... allez savoir ce qui va se passer dans ma tete..._

_Ophelie.r: Pour Kuu Hizuri et les autres personnages, il est fort probable que je le fasse apparaitre. Mais ce n'est pas un de mes personnages principaux. désolé. (en tout cas si je termine un jour cette histoire, il est prévu qu'il fasse surface)_

_Th: merci_

_Inukag9: oui je me suis permise d'inventer une vie à Yashiro et une jolie ex-fiancée... sinon, évidemment que j'ai ma petite idée en tête ;)_

_(ps: de rien pour ta review)_

_fredidi: en attendant de revenir au cas yashiro, une petite parenthèse sur la séance photo ren et kyoko... de quoi amener quelques problème par la suite héhé_

_Suzy53: enfin de retour! bienvenue parmi nous et quel entousiasme pour être prete à relire d'un coup plus de 300 pages_

_moi aussi j'aime bien le "mais moi je ne suis pas un acteur!" (yashiro a ses petites crises de temps en temps tres fangirl mais je l'imagine bien surprenant de masculinité aussi parfois)_

_PS: si tu te trouve perverse rien qu'a lire mes lemons... que suis-je moi qui les ai écris? Je ne te blamerai pas après tout c'est peut etre un peu ma faute (et j'en suis fiere)_

_Dy: un peu court (c'est ce que je me dis quand je fini mon gateau au chocolat, c'est peut etre parce que c'est bon alors qu'il a ce gout de reviens y?) Yashiro attristé et ce fut facile pour notre client d'embaucher Kyoko (merci Makoto qui s'occupe de tout ;) )_

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!_


	91. Chapter 91

**Chap 91 :**

Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel pendant qu'étaient prises les dernières photos de la journée. Makoto qui venait au bar pour chercher des bouteilles d'eaux pour Kyoko, Kanae et Ren, repéra Chiori assise sur une des tables concentrée à écrire frénétiquement sur un cahier. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là toute seule et hésita à l'appeler pour lui signaler sa présence. Au dernier moment, un peu curieux, il se pencha pour lire par dessus son épaule.

_'Ces filles sont folles !'_ pensa-t-il en lisant les mots qui noircissaient les pages.

- « Si vous voulez mon avis, jalouser ou mépriser les gens ne vous aidera pas à avancer » commenta-t-il tout haut.

Elle se figea sur place une seconde en relâchant automatiquement son stylo. _'Il a lu !'_

- « Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois à la Love Me ? » lança-t-elle pour se justifier en revenant à ses sens.

Sans lui demander la permission, il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- « Haïr les autres est tentant, leur faire porter le poids de vos malheurs est arrangeant... Pourtant, nous sommes les seuls responsables de nos choix et de nos vies... Aimez les autres n'est pas si difficile vous savez ! »

- « Qui êtes vous ? Un bisounours ? »

- « Euh ? Je suis juste le manager de Kyoko-chan »

- « Vous passez votre temps à sourire et à être gentil avec tout le monde... vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un émissaire du président ? Une sorte d'agent probatoire pour suivre Kyoko-chan pour vérifier qu'elle reste dans le droit chemin maintenant qu'elle est sortie de la Love Me »

- « Hahaha ! Vous parlez de cette section comme si c'était en quelques sortes un pénitencier et que Kyoko-chan était en liberté conditionnelle. Hahaha ! »

- « C'est un peu ça... on a des travaux d'intérêts généraux et on ne peut pas y couper court... donc on peut le voir comme ça... »

- « huh ? Quelle genre de tâches ? »

- « Oh... des choses et d'autres... souvent assez bizarre... pour nous faire retrouver notre capacité à aimer »

- « … ? C'est possible de ne pas aimer les autres ? » demanda-t-il sidéré

- « Vous êtes définitivement un ami du président si vous pensez comme ça ! »

- « Je n'ai rencontré Takarada Shachou qu'une fois, mais il m'a semblé très sympathique » avoua-t-il innocemment.

- « Y a-t-il une personne sur terre qui ne vous semble pas sympathique ? » pointa-t-elle sarcastique

- « très peu !... que voulez-vous j'aime les gens ! » dit-il fièrement avec un sourire « Mais si vous commenciez par poser votre stylo et que vous preniez plus de temps à essayer de trouver le bon côté des autres, je suis sûr que vous seriez plus heureuse à la fin ! » Il lui tapota l'épaule en se levant « Allez venez avec moi, on va rejoindre vos amis, ils doivent avoir fini à l'heure qu'il est ! » Il fit quelques pas et toujours armé d'un indécrottable sourire insista « Allez ! Je vous attends ! »

Ils arrivèrent sur le bord de mer et trouvèrent les trois acteurs en train de discuter avec le photographe et le client pour le shooting du lendemain. Shunta les libéra après les avoir remercier et Makoto approcha d'eux pour leur tendre une bouteille d'eau à chacun.

- « Chiory-chan, tu as fait une bonne promenade ? » demanda Kyoko.

- « Oui... J'ai marché un peu, je suis allée me baigner... c'est fait pour ça les vacances ! » dit-elle faussement joyeuse

- « Je suis désolée qu'on ai dû t'abandonner... » s'excusa la petite rouquine profondément désolée

Chiori jeta un coup d'oeil de biais à Makoto qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Un peu plus et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir les pop-corn.

- « pas de problème ! » éluda Chiori rapidement.

- « Excusez-moi, je pense que je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée... je dois aller me préparer. J'ai hélas un Gala ce soir que je ne peux éviter. » annonça Ren pour prendre congé en faisant un signe de tête pour les saluer.

Il passa proche de Makoto en partant et lui attrapa le bras pour lui souffler quelques mots en privé.

- « Je voudrai que vous me rendiez un petit service... » chuchota le bel acteur

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous Tsuruga-sama ? »

- « Vous souvenez-vous les ensemble que Kyoko a essayé ce matin dans la boutique ? »

- « évidemment » _c'est moi qui les ai choisi_

- « Achetez les tous et faites les porter dans ma chambre. » murmura-t-il en lui glissant une enveloppe dans la poche. « mais ne lui dites rien ! »

- « je m'en charge... vous pouvez me faire confiance ! »

- « merci ! Prenez bien soin d'elle, je vous la confie... » termina-t-il en lui relâchant le bras.

Makoto retourna près des filles avec un grand sourire.

_'Je me demande ce que Ren a bien pu lui dire pour qu'il soit si content...'_ s'interrogea Kyoko

- « Que voulez-vous faire ce soir mes demoiselles ? »

- « Nous pourrions aller visiter la ville et trouver un endroit sympa pour manger ? » proposa Kyoko

- « Rien de trop calorique ! » intervint Kanae

- « Hmm... excusez-moi ! Ren-san est déjà parti ? » les interrompit Tomasu en approchant du petit groupe.

- « A l'instant... il a un gala ce soir » répondit Makoto

- « Oh... oui... le Gala, c'est vrai... Vous viendrez vous aussi mesdemoiselles ? » Il les regarda toutes les trois avec un grand sourire _'Elles sont toutes très jolies ! Ren-san est bien entouré'_ « Je suis l'un des sponsors de la soirée et en tant qu'ambassadrice de ma marque, j'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence ! »

Réalisant que Kyoko n'avait aucune tenue décente dans ses valises pour ce genre d'événements, Makoto réagit sur le champs.

- « Avec plaisir ! Mais quand vous dites ambassadrice de votre marque, Tomatsu-sama, vous entendez bien que ces demoiselles porteront les modèles de votre collection ? » demanda-t-il mielleusement.

- « Euh... bien sûr ! Elles peuvent choisir ce qui leur plaît dans le show room ! » approuva le client enthousiaste face à cette merveilleuse idée qui lui permettait de lui faire de la publicité pour ses nouveaux modèles. Il se tourna vers Chiori. « Nous n'avons pas le plaisir d'avoir été présenté encore... Mais j'espère que vous viendrez aussi » _Le manager de Ren sort avec la grande brune, Ren a de toute évidence des vues sur la rouquine... dites-moi que le bellâtre là ne sort pas avec la troisième !_

- « Avec plaisir Monsieur » accepta la troisième Love Me Girl

Ren se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il sorti son smoking et le posa sur son lit avant de sauter dans la douche. Il devait se dépêcher car il était l'un des invités d'honneur du gala et devait arriver dans les premiers pour ouvrir la cérémonie. Très rapidement, il se sécha les cheveux et enfila ses vêtements. Il était assis sur son lit en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise encore ouverts, la cravate complètement défaites et une seule chaussette au pied, il se précipita à la porte en sautillant pour terminer d'enfiler la deuxième avant d'ouvrir à son visiteur.

- « Yashiro-san ! Je suis prêt dans deux minutes... entres ! »

- « Tu as terminé tard ? »

- « Hmm... Il y a eu quelques changements dans le programme »

- « Quel genre de changements ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant Ren et lui fermant le col de sa chemise pendant que Ren remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- « Ils ont engagé Kyoko pour promouvoir la ligne de maillot de bain et ils ont donc ajouté quelques prises de vue de nous deux »

- « Où sont tes boutons de manchettes ? » questionna un imperturbable Yashiro.

_Étonnant ! Normalement Yukihito devrait déjà me harceler de question ou au moins entrer en plein mode fan-girl_

Ren les lui donna et le scruta avec intérêt.

- « Yukihito, tu peux rester te reposer ce soir... ce n'est qu'un gala, je peux très bien le gérer tout seul »

- « Je vais très bien Ren...Passe-moi ton autre bras !» demanda Yashiro toujours aussi placide. Il termina de lui accrocher le deuxième bouton et attrapa la veste pour l'aider à l'enfiler. « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je suis parfaitement en mesure de faire mon travail »

- « Je sais que tu fais toujours très bien ton travail... mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que... »

- « Ren ! Tu t'inquiète pour rien... je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par une si petite histoire ! Je suis un adulte, je sais gérer ce type de situation. » le rassura-t-il « Voilà, tu es prêt ! Tu as pris ton discours ? »

- « Dans ma poche... »

- « Bien... allons-y alors ! »

Le manager se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte pour éviter d'avoir à argumenter avec Ren. Le jeune homme emboîta le pas de son manager. Yashiro, comme d'habitude, lui énuméra très professionnellement tout un rapport sur le déroulement de la soirée et lui fit quelques recommandations. Leur voiture s'arrêta devant la salle réservée pour l'événement. Un tapis rouge était déroulé sur les marches et de chaque côté une foule de journalistes traquait les célébrités pour saisir un commentaire ou une photo. Ren grimpa quelques marches et s'arrêta pour pauser pour les photos. _Que ne donnerais-je pas pour être loin de tout ça ce soir !_ Irréprochable de pieds en cap, il agita doucement la main pour saluer la foule avec un sourire à un million de dollars plaqué sur le visage avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall illuminé de la salle de réception. Il se fit saluer par l'organisatrice du gala qui le remercia chaleureusement d'être un des parrains de l'opération caritative. Il la suivit ensuite pour aller serrer la main de plusieurs des donateurs et avant de monter sur le podium avec une autre idole montante du Japon. Après une brève présentation, quelques sourires et toujours plus de flashs, ils remercièrent les mécènes et les autres invités. Puis ils se tournèrent vers le rideau qui s'ouvrit sur deux enfants intimidés. Les deux stars avancèrent vers eux et les prirent par la main pour saluer la foule tous ensemble. Ils disparurent ensuite dans les coulisses.

- « Tsuruga-sama ! Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe ? » demanda la petite fille qui le tenait par la main.

Ren se mit à genoux et avec un sourire bienveillant accepta. Il prit la photo que lui tendit l'enfant et la signa en y ajoutant un gentil petit mot.

- « Merci Tsuruga-sama ! » gazouilla-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoile. Il caressa affectueusement la petite tête brune et la fillette tortilla nerveusement sa jupe. « Est-ce-que je peux vous faire un bisou ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il ouvrit les bras en souriant pour accueillir la petite fille pour toute réponse. L'enfant lui sauta au cou et lui embrassa la joue.

- « Merci Tsuruga-sama ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Le deuxième enfant approcha un peu plus timide que sa camarade d'infortune et Ren l'invita à les rejoindre.

- « Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe s'il vous plaît ? »

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « J'ai vu tous vos films... et si un jour je deviens grand... je voudrai devenir acteur comme vous ! » dit-il en souriant.

Ren eut le cœur qui se serra en entendant l'enfant. Ces enfants qui vivaient en s'accrochant à l'infime espoir d'un lendemain, où chaque jour de plus était déjà une victoire. _Quel leçon de courage ! Quel force !_ Il enlaça le gamin dans ses bras comme s'il avait pu lui donner de sa force pour lui permettre de vivre encore et leur posa à chacun d'eux une bise avant de se relever quand leurs parents vinrent les récupérer. _Si être célèbre lui permettait au moins de faire de petites choses, alors ce n'était pas inutile. _Il retourna ensuite en salle retrouver son manager, où il discuta avec les différents convives.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES ET POUR VOS AJOUTS EN TANT QUE FAVORI**

**ça me fait trés plaisir de voir que quelques personnes me suivent...**

_Un petit chapitre de liaison pour vous laissez le temps de vous remettre de la séance photo de Ren et Kyoko... et des suites inévitables de cette histoire._

_Lonnie: La suite est servie. Merci_

_x-yuri-x: pour connaitre le résultat va falloir attendre un peu que l'on développe la pellicule ;)_

_fredidi: je me demande bien moi-aussi comment l'opinion public va réagir... et surtout notre petite tete rousse... (je blague... je sais déjà XD). Pour Yashiro, c'est un être sensible... _

_chibi konsen: *rougit profusément sous le compliment* et* espère ne pas tomber dans d'autres temps de la conjugaison* (ex: imparfait... passé simple!) ;)_

_Inukag9: J'imaginais bien le photographe et toute l'équipe scotché comme moi devant une belle comédie romantique à espérer "le bisou" héhé (je suis une incorrigible romantique à mes heures perdues)_

_Ophelie.r: je suis ravie de ce résultat et j'avouerai en toute honneteté que je tremble souvent en appréhendant les réactions de mes lecteurs. Je me demande souvent si j'ai réussi a faire passer les émotions, si c'est pas trop cliché ou gnian-gnian... bref, je suis dans le doute à chaque fois. Alors savoir que je vous ai fait rêvé me rend super contente merci!_

_Kit-su: en fait ce baiser était sobre pas si hot que ça, timide presque... (mais tellement chouuuu!) bref... je m'égare. Contente de t'avoir fait rêver... quant à la réaction des gens et celles de sho (je ne peux pas te le dire... va falloir attendre un peu...). Pour notre petit Yashiro, je le trouve trop mignon avec son petit coeur en morceau... il me donne trop envie de lui faire un gros calin... _

_Belgarion: Youhou! un revenant (apres tout avec tes corps fantomes empruntés à droite a gauche avec des sortilèges de résurrection, j'ai le droit de dire ça?) ! Figure toi, que je guettais à chaque chapitre si tu allais daigner me lire... et que je commençais à grogner au fond de ma caverne sur tes infidélités chroniques... BREF! ça me fait plaisir de te revoir!_

_Vous autres lecteurs vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien l'auteur que je suis porte une attention particulière à chacun de vos messages. Je vous espère à chaque fois, je boude en ne vous voyant plus, je rumine devant vos silences et je saute de joie quand j'arrive à vous toucher. Si seulement je pouvais briser ce silence qui m'entoure, cette indifférence qui m'oppresse. SI seulement mes mots pouvaient vous faire réagir... *monte sur scène pour tenter le final d'une tragedie grec*,*se prend les pieds dans sa toge et se casse les dents sur l'escalier*... *retourne en coulisse pour laisser la place aux vrais héros*_

_Après ce petit aparté, qui s'adressais un peu à tout le monde, je reviens à la réponse de ton message. "Yashiro fiancé ? J'aurais cru qu'il aurait au moins atteint le mariage une fois ce stade dépassé. Il a l'air d'être un homme particulièrement dévoué.", je corrobore totalement avec ton interprétation... mais je te dévoilerai cette histoire dans des chapitres ultérieurs. Sinon pour Ren et Kyoko... que c'est ti pas mignon l'amour hein? (te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quete de l'ame soeur). A trés bientôt j'espère... the "chaud" must go on!_


	92. Chapter 92

**Chap 92 :**

Pris dans la spirale infernale des relations publiques, Ren ne terminait une conversation que pour se faire alpaguer par un nouveau groupe de personne. Yashiro placé à droite écoutait distraitement les bavardages incessants, son client comme toujours affichait son sourire de gentleman et une attitude irréprochable malgré l'ennui manifeste qu'il devait ressentir. Par une pirouette qui lui était propre, il arriva à leur faire esquiver le groupe pour pouvoir prendre deux minutes de pauses.

- « Je pensais vraiment qu'elles n'en finiraient jamais... merci Yukihito ! »

- « Je suis aussi là pour t'arracher à ces harpies édentés ! » plaisanta le manager.

Ren aperçut le danger par dessus l'épaule de son ami, mais hélas bien trop tard pour envisager une quelconque retraite.

- « Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Hiruma-san ! » salua Ren pour signaler leur présence à Yashiro pour qu'il puisse se composer une attitude.

Ren étudia la réaction de son ami, il ne s'était pas trompé, Yashiro se tendit une fraction de seconde en écarquillant les yeux, puis sans se retourner, il lui offrit sa propre version d'un faux sourire.

- « Tu dois avoir soif Ren à force de parler, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire » proposa-t-il en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Ren le regarda partir. _Après tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien... _

- « Bonsoir, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère... » commença Kyoko en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la silhouette de Yashiro qui s'éloignait.

- « Non pas du tout ! » _Je pense que Yashiro ne va pas revenir de si tôt_ « Mais je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir ce soir » _ ...humm…jolie robe ! _

- « Tomatsu-sama, nous a invité tout à l'heure » répondit-elle timidement

- « C'est très bien ! » '_Ne fais pas cette tête où je vais être obligé de t'emmener dans les coulisses pour te ravager.' _« C'est une excellente opportunité pour rencontrer quelques personnes du show biz. De nombreux producteurs sont là, si vous voulez je peux vous présenter à quelques personnes. » _'C'est ça prend une attitude professionnelle et reste calme'_

Yashiro se tenait dans un coin de la salle avec deux verres dans les mains. Il surveillait de loin Ren et attendait patiemment qu'il change de compagnie en sirotant son cocktail. Il le regarda s'éloigner avec le groupe de filles et pesta intérieurement. Il n'avait pas, mais vraiment pas, envie de voir Kanae. Sans doute pour elle, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un pari ou une blague de mauvais goût, mais pour lui, c'était bien plus douloureux que ça. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air et s'exila sur la terrasse en s'adossant à la rambarde de pierre pour faire face aux grandes portes fenêtres et garder un œil sur son client. Il termina son premier verre beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû et entama finalement le second pour essayer de calmer ses émotions confuses. Comment pouvait-il espérer se calmer quand ses yeux passaient leur temps à s'égarer sur la silhouette de la grande brune ? Elle lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de point... elle avait la même chevelure brune qu'Elle... certains de ces traits peut être également...Il soupira en fermant les yeux. _Si tu savais comme tu me manques Honoka... au point de te chercher dans les bras d'une autre... _ Il prit une autre gorgée de la coupe de champagne et abandonna le verre sur le rebord de pierre avant de descendre vers les jardins pour marcher un peu.

Ren vit du coin de l'oeil son manager quitter son poste d'observation. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour se diriger à son tour vers les jardins. L'homme marchait d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches, le nez levé pour regarder les étoiles. Le bruit des pas sur les graviers attira son attention et le promeneur solitaire se retourna pour voir qui venait troubler ses rêveries.

- « Ren ! Que fais-tu là ? »

- « Tu as raison de prendre l'air, le ciel est magnifique ce soir... » répondit le grand brun évitant soigneusement d'amener un sujet fâcheux sur le tapis.

Le manager ria un peu en comprenant sa manœuvre.

- « Il l'est » admit-il en regardant à nouveau la toile sombre où scintillait des milliards d'étoiles.

- « ça te dérange si je fais quelques pas avec toi... »

- « Je ne veux pas t'arracher à ton public... ils t'attendent »

- « Juste un moment, je crois que j'ai moi aussi besoin d'air. »

Aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, ils longeaient les allées fleuries où toutes les couleurs se confondaient sous la faible lueur argentée de la lune. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que le grésillement des graviers sous leur pas et le vague murmure du petit cours d'eau qui traversait la propriété. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bassin où quelques nénuphars flottaient paisiblement, Yashiro laissa échapper un soupir.

- « Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'intérieur... tout le monde doit te chercher »

- « Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer à l'hôtel... » proposa l'acteur

- « Je suis ton manager... c'est mon job de te suivre comme ton ombre »

- « Mais la nuit, même mon ombre m'abandonne, regardes ! » Il désigna le sol pour montrer que dans cette semi-obscurité la fidèle qui s'accrochait à ses pieds avait disparu pour se fondre dans la nuit.

- « Alors retournons vers les lumières et les flashs que je retrouve toute mon utilité » rétorqua le manager avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la salle et sitôt tous les yeux se posèrent sur Ren, ou plutôt presque tous. Yashiro senti dans son dos un regard insister et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Que la vie était plus simple quand il n'avait qu'à se soucier des affaires de cœur de Ren et que le sien somnolait paresseusement ! Il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire de son job par de vieilles sensations oubliées. Il passa tout le reste de sa soirée à soigneusement éviter tout contact visuel avec la grande brune, tournant le visage, baissant les yeux, s'évaporant dans les airs comme par magie à chaque fois qu'elle tenta d'approcher.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les groupes quittaient au fur et à mesure la soirée. En arrivant à l'hôtel, le bel acteur salua son manager en entrant dans sa chambre et fut ravie d'y trouver les sacs avec les différents achats qu'il avait demandés à Makoto. Un sourire carnassier s'étira alors qu'il tirait de l'un des sacs un très petit ensemble bleu... Il sorti de sa poche son portable et envoya un message texte à Kyoko.

Makoto jeta sur une chaise sa veste de smoking et son nœud papillon, puis il commença à dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa chemise quand il entendit la porte de sa voisine s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement. Il grogna intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais pouvoir dormir semble-t-il._ Plutôt que d'entendre les ébats de son fantasme vivant qui allait encore faire passer une autre nuit torride à sa cliente, il préféra aller tenir compagnie à une bouteille au bar.

Au même moment, un autre manager s'avachissait sur son lit. Il posa soigneusement ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et soupira longuement, étalé les bras en croix sur le matelas. Il n'avait presque rien fait de la journée, mais il était exténué... si fatigué qu'il sentait sa tête lourde tanguer. Ou peut être était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Possible... il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire et il sentait son corps un peu chaud. Il déboutonna d'une main indolente sa chemise et tira les pans hors de son pantalon pour l'ouvrir complètement. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, mais son repos ne fut pas de longue durée. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir le panneau de bois et tenta de le refermer aussitôt.

- « Mo ! Ça ne va pas de fermer la porte au nez des gens comme ça ! » râla Kanae en bloquant la porte. « Je suis venue m'excuser... » commença-t-elle

- « Très bien ! Vos excuses sont acceptées. Au revoir ! » l'interrompit-il en voulant refermer à nouveau la porte.

Avec sa violence coutumière, elle l'empêcha de terminer son mouvement et entra dans sa chambre pour qu'il arrête de l'éviter en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- « J'ai dit que je suis venue m'excuser et... »

- « Je vous ai entendu mademoiselle... maintenant sortez ! »

- « Je m'excuse... je ne pensais pas à mal quand je vous ai embrassé... je... »

- « Vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais un homme ?... vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais un être doué de sentiments ? » statua-t-il avec une certaine douleur dans la voix.

- « Non ! Ce n'est pas ça... je pensais que c'était pour de faux... » avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux rongée par la culpabilité.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa éperdument. Surprise et sauvage, elle essaya de le repousser, mais il saisit ses poignets et les lui épingla au dessus de la tête. Il l'avait faite prisonnière en pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire et était assaillie par ses lèvres, par sa langue gourmande. Sa colonne vertébrale se vrillait sous d'étranges picotements. Il y avait de la dévotion dans son baiser, comme l'ultime espoir d'un pécheur priant pour se repentir. Il y avait de l'émotion, une boule énorme d'affection qu'il voulait offrir. Progressivement, il desserra la prise qu'il avait autour de ses poignets, mais elle ne rechercha plus à s'enfuir, puis il relâcha sa bouche et posa son front contre le sien en gardant les paupières fermés. Sa respiration était torturée et elle aussi haletait pour reprendre son souffle.

- « Je ne suis pas un acteur pour savoir comment jouer... » sa voix tremblait « je ne suis qu'un homme... » il prit une des mains de Kanae et la posa sur la peau nue de son torse «... et j'ai un cœur »

Sursaut de conscience, elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant, sous ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir les pulsations rapides et brutales de ce cœur inconnu.

- « Je ne veux pas de vos excuses... je ne veux pas vous parler... je ne veux plus vous voir » exigea-t-il avec fermeté d'une voix cassée.

Il dévoila des yeux embués en ouvrant les paupières et la poussa hors de sa chambre dans la même seconde. Elle demeura immobile et interdite devant ce panneau de bois. Elle sentait encore des frissons courir sur sa peau et son estomac se tordre.

Yashiro se laissa glisser contre la porte close et se recroquevilla au sol en ramenant ses jambes contre son corps. Quelques larmes traîtresses roulèrent sur ses joues, silencieuses malgré les cris de son cœur. Depuis combien d'années avait-il réussi à tout refouler sans faillir une seule fois ? Depuis combien d'année avait-il oublié la chaleur d'un corps dans ses bras ? Depuis combien d'année avait-il renoncé à tout cela ?

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya ses larmes tout en se relevant. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Fixant son reflet, il eut un petit rire acerbe.

- « Alors mon vieux Yuki, tu te croyais vraiment sauvé ? … Idiot !... Il t'a suffit de cette fille pour que tu te retrouves avec la même tête que lorsqu'Elle est partie » Une autre larme s'enfuit tombant mollement sur la fine porcelaine blanche. « Je n'aime que toi... Honoka... encore aujourd'hui... que toi » murmura-t-il en fermant les paupières pour revoir dans ses souvenirs son visage.

Il s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau pour effacer les traces des perles salées et reprendre une apparence plus sereine. Les bras appuyés sur le bord de l'évier, il expira lentement avant de boutonner à nouveau sa chemise et de quitter sa chambre.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!  
><strong>

_x-yuri-x: désolé je me suis peu concentré sur Ren ce coup-ci, j'avais envie de développer un peu vers Yashiro. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçut.  
><em>

_Inukag9: Bin ce fut surtout la surprise de Yashiro.  
><em>

_Lili: la suite est servie!  
><em>

_Chibi Konsen: Je continue avec les déboires de notre petit Yashiro. Désolé de ne pas publier comme avant, mais je n'ai pas encore recommencer à écrire (du coup ça me laisse un peu de temps avant de tomber en rupture de stock de chapitre). MERCI DE TES ENCOURAGEMENTS.  
><em>

_Dy: et aujourd'hui c'est Kanae Yashiro en un amusse bouche doux amer  
><em>

_Lonnie: "qu'es-tu en train de manigancer?" reponse: un mauvais tour bien sûr. mais ce coup ci c'est yashiro ma victime.  
><em>

_Kit-su: je suis tellement contente que vous commenciez à apprécier Makoto... j'aime beaucoup mon personnage et puisque c'est une pure création j'avaias vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à vous le faire percevoir comme je me l'imagine. Piouf! ça me rassure!  
><em>

_Ophélie-r: j'ai trés peu développé Ren ou les filles désolé, j'espere que ce chapitre à malgré tout eu son intéret pour vour  
><em>

_Eleyna black: bah aujourd'hui ça sera trois chapitre d'un coup pour te souhaiter un bon retour de vacance ;). Pour la bave devant un certain acteur... attend un peu, il y en aura encore... XD  
><em>

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES (ET TOUS pour notre abonné absent de la semaine dernière)  
><em>


	93. Chapter 93

**Chap 93**

Ren sourit amoureusement à Kyoko en entrant dans la chambre de la demoiselle et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Être toujours obligé de cacher leur relation était de plus en plus insupportable pour lui. Il avait sans cesse envie d'être avec elle, de lui prendre la main, d'exprimer son affection. Mais au lieu de ça, il se devait d'être sur sa réserve en public et d'ignorer ses désirs autant que possible. Avec bonheur, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, cependant avant qu'il n'ai pu approfondir son baiser, elle s'écarta de lui rougissante.

- « Makoto est à côté, il nous a entendu hier » lui chuchota-t-elle timidement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne fassent rien de trop bruyant.

- « Oh ? » _J'aurai dû me douter que son manager aurait une chambre avoisinante comme pour moi. _« Je suis juste passer t'apporter un petit cadeau » chuchota-t-il à son tour en lui posant un chaste baiser sur la joue et en lui mettant le paquet dans les mains.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore acheté ? » le gronda-t-elle. Kyoko ouvrit le sac et découvrit les différentes pièces colorées. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'en ai déjà acheté un aujourd'hui ! »

- « Je me disais que tu aurais besoin de rechange »

- « Mais pas d'autant ! »

- « Alors disons que c'est pour mon plaisir, tu veux bien me les montrer ? »

- « Quoi ? »

Il fit ses yeux de petit chiot abandonné.

- « Ren... arrêtes tout de suite avec ce regard là ! Tu ne m'attendriras pas ! »

- « Ce n'est pas juste Makoto a pu te voir dans tous ces ensembles ! » bouda-t-il

- « Ce n'est pas une raison pour tous les acheter tout de même ! Gaspiller autant, juste parce que mon manager m'a aidé à choisir un maillot... es-tu devenu fou ? »

- « Kyoko... tu préfères les montrer à lui plutôt qu'à ton petit-ami ? » demanda-t-il soudain sévèrement

- « Je n'ai pas dit ça... »

- « très bien ! » Il s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les bras « Tu n'as qu'à me faire un petit défilé personnel... » proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire de victoire

- « Je ne peux pas... c'est trop... embarrassant » répondit-elle en rougissant et en tortillant les poignées du sac en papier entre ses doigts.

- « Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée devant moi » Son regard prit cette familière expression... 'd'Empereur de la nuit' « Fais comme si tu t'entraînais pour notre défilé à Shangaï... » proposa-t-il d'une voix bien trop suave pour lui inspirer confiance sur la suite des événements.

Elle resserra le paquet contre elle et se rigidifia un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- « Je t'attends ! » dit-il simplement avec cette expression qui ne permettait aucun refus.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira en s'avouant vaincue. Jamais, elle ne gagnerait contre lui. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et retira sa robe pour enfiler le premier maillot de bain. Que lui faisait-il faire ? Elle sentait son visage surchauffer sous l'afflux de sang qui remontait. Comment pouvait-elle se pavaner en maillot de bain devant lui ? Elle avait envie de crier pour exprimer toute sa détresse en terminant d'attacher le ruban autour de son cou. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet et senti sa tête lui tourner. _Mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas sortir avec ça ! _Si seulement, elle pouvait s'enfuir par la fenêtre, mais elle était au cinquième étage et elle ne savait pas voler. _Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il que les Fées et les oiseaux qui peuvent voler ? Arrggghhh ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas sortir... _Elle sursauta en l'entendant l'appeler de sa voix grave. Elle se transforma en petit lapin apeuré devant de son plein gré se jeter dans la gueule du lion. D'une main tremblante, elle tourna la poignée et poussa craintivement la porte. Il se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, le regard aiguisé se posant sur la jeune femme qui apparaissait enfin. Il eut un petit sourire de prédateur en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Timidement, les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser son regard, elle mit un pied devant l'autre en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il reposa son menton sur sa main en s'accoudant au bras de la chaise et la regarda faire quelques pas.

- « Rassures-moi... tu ne compte pas défilé comme ça à Shangaï ? » demanda-t-il avec son ton de Sempaï. Elle releva la tête comme piquée aux vifs. « Parce que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir appris à marcher le dos courbé et la tête baissée... » Elle se remit soudain droite, les yeux écarquillés sous sa critique professionnelle « Recommences ! »

Elle retourna au point de départ et revins vers lui, mais toujours un peu rigide.

- « Plus souple... » ordonna-t-il et il vit ses pas devenir plus léger « Plus féline... »

Elle se mit à se mouvoir sensuellement, le corps devenu élastique et gagnant en assurance pas après pas. Il sourit satisfait du résultat en la suivant du regard. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui en adoptant ces pauses typiques qu'on les plus grands Top Model sous le feu des flashs. La tête bien droite, une cambrure à rendre jalouse une africaine et ce petit éclat d'audace dans les yeux, elle se tourna offrant une pleine vue sur l'arrière de son maillot de bain pour l'aguicher volontairement. Avidement, il lui attrapa la taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Mais, elle lui donna une tape sur les mains pour qu'il la relâche. Elle tourna son visage vers lui en lui souriant mielleusement.

- « Je n'ai pas terminé votre défilé personnel Tsuruga-sama. » l'informa Natsu avec un regard coquin en se libérant de sa prise et en retournant vers la salle de bain ondulant indolemment le bassin.

Il eut un petit rire tout en desserrant sa cravate et en se positionnant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. Elle ouvrit en grand fracas la porte quelques minutes après et avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, jouant volontairement avec ses nerfs, elle se tortilla juste sous son nez pour le laisser admirer le délicieux ensemble blanc pendant qu'il se passait nerveusement la main sur le visage envahit par une vague de chaleur. Elle ria allègrement sous sa réaction et fit volte face en roulant des hanches sous son regard brûlant. Il se mordit la lèvre en faisant descendre sa main vers son entre-jambe pour tenter de masquer comme faire ce peut la terrible expression de son désir.

Au troisième maillot de bain, elle ouvrit la porte et prit appuie contre le montant de bois pour prendre une pause provocante à distance. Il étouffa un petit gémissement rien qu'aux idées trop nombreuses qui lui passait par la tête à cette seconde et qui n'étaient pas prête de disparaître en la voyant approcher. _Hot!_ Ses yeux dévoraient la femme qui se trémoussait lascivement devant lui. Son corps irrésistible à peine dissimuler à sa vue par de ridicules pièces de tissus retenues sur les côtés par de bien trop fragiles ficelles. Il devinait déjà la pointe de ses tétons insolents sous la fine membrane qui la collait comme une seconde peau et ne résistant plus à ses désirs, il se pencha en avant et attrapa avec ses dents cet appât trop tentant pour sa raison. Elle rit en essayant de l'arrêter. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Il emprisonna ses mains pendant que ses dents tiraient sur la petite ficelle et que la culotte se décrocha en tombant du même coup. Il la tira vers lui capturant vorace ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait faim d'elle. Sans la moindre gêne, Natsu s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et put sentir se presser contre sa féminité son sexe gonflé de désir. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion à la limite de l'aliénation pendant que ses mains lui ôtaient fiévreusement ses vêtements. La cravate fut jetée à la va-vite derrière elle et les boutons de sa chemise pratiquement arrachés. Pour sa part, il n'eut pas grand mal à l'avoir complètement nue, ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement les deux ficelles qui tenaient encore son soutien-gorge et en moins de deux secondes, il put empaumé la peau nue de ses seins.

Elle passa ses mains sous le tissu de sa chemise en caressant sensuellement sa peau pour lui enlever du même coup sa chemise et sa veste. Il frissonna transi de désir sous son contact et se laissa déshabiller avec joie. Il plongea sa bouche vers son cou pour le parsemer de petit baiser pendant qu'elle défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon, mais elle le stoppa en se levant soudain. Il la regarda interdit en retenant son souffle. '_Elle ne va pas oser me laisser maintenant qu'elle m'a mit dans cet état là ?'_ Il se leva d'un bond à son tour et la prit dans ses bras pour recommencer à l'embrasser fougueusement en avançant petit à petit vers le lit. Natsu dézippa sa fermeture éclair et aida le pantalon à tomber quand elle butta contre le rebord du matelas. D'un geste un peu ferme, il la poussa sur le lit et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant de fondre sur elle avec ce regard purement animal d'Empereur de la nuit. Emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de ses bras, elle se frottait contre son corps solide sentant contre son ventre son membre dur et brûlant. Il se décala un peu pour se positionner contre l'entrée de son vagin et grogna de désir en faisant pénétré sans difficulté la pointe de son sexe dans la fente déjà humide. Sauvagement, il lui prit la bouche pour étouffer les gémissements de plaisir qu'il comptait bien lui extorquer en lui faisant l'amour. Mais, leurs élans furent coupés... sabotés... ruinés complètement !... quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la chambre avec barbarie.

_'Si c'est Hiruma-san... je le vire !'_ pensa Ren en grinçant des dents alors qu'il suspendait son mouvement.

Kyoko vira complètement au rouge en reconnaissant soudain la voix qui lui demandait d'ouvrir tout de suite. Les deux amants sautèrent sur leurs pieds dans la seconde. Kyoko poussa Ren dans la salle de bain et enfila d'un geste rapide son peignoir en claquant la porte sur lui. Elle courut pour ouvrir, mais s'arrêta en chemin pour mettre en boule les vêtements de Ren qui traînaient et les jeter sous le lit. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et comme une parfaite actrice ouvrit la porte à sa meilleure amie avec un sourire commercial à toute épreuve.

Kanae était tellement troublé qu'elle ne remarqua pas cette expression de mensonge pourtant si facilement décelable chez Kyoko, ni même que la jeune femme avait les joues roses et le corps encore un peu suant. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit s'écroulant presque comme si son corps avait perdu toute force. Kyoko s'inquiéta aussitôt en voyant cette attitude si peu familière chez sa meilleure amie et s'assit à son tour près d'elle oubliant complètement à l'instant l'état critique de la situation.

- « Que se passe-t-il Moko-san ? »

- « Je crois que j'ai encore plus aggravé la situation... » avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure de défaite.

- « Sur quoi ? » demanda la petite rouquine

- « Je suis allée m'excuser... mais en fait, je crois que je n'aurai pas dû... c'était si... je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça... » bredouilla-t-elle en pleine confusion.

Kyoko tourna le visage de son amie vers elle pour lui parler et tenter de comprendre cet irrécupérable discours décousu.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré Moko-san ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en essuyant une trace de mascara qui avait coulé sous ses yeux.

- « Je n'ai pas pleuré ! » nia férocement la jeune femme en se levant et en essuyant rapidement ses yeux. « Pourquoi pleurerais-je ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage.

- « Mo-Ko-Saaaaannnn ! » cria-t-elle comme dans un ralenti en voyant la belle brune ouvrir d'un coup la porte.

« AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG GGHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Kanae claqua violemment la porte en appuyant soigneusement sur le panneau de bois pour le maintenir fermé comme pour se protéger d'un incommensurable danger.

- « Oh mon Dieu... IL EST NU ! » cria-t-elle tant elle était surprise

Puis elle tourna lentement son regard vers la jeune femme rouge et tétanisée qui se masquait le visage avec ses mains.

- « TOI... » elle fit un signe de tête vers la porte « LUI... » Elle dégluti péniblement. « VOUS... Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dis rien ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! » dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles et en s'écartant de la porte se pétrifiant sur place en réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre en grand fracas.

Ren entrebâilla timidement la porte et passa juste son bras à l'extérieur.

- « Hmm... Kyoko... est-ce-que tu pourrais me passer mes vêtements s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il assez calmement. (Il n'était pas acteur pour rien)

Kyoko hocha la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir incapable de lui répondre, sa voix ayant subitement décidée de rester coincée dans sa gorge tant elle était embarrassée. Elle s'accroupit et tira de sous le lit la boule de vêtement et les passa à son compagnon. En entendant la porte se refermer Kanae sorti de son état de choc et vira elle aussi complètement au rouge.

- « Oh mon D... Je vous laisse ! » lança-t-elle en volant littéralement hors de la chambre.

Ren ressorti complètement habillé alors que Kyoko se tenait debout près de la salle de bain toujours aussi immobile les mains contre le visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota doucement le dos en posant un chaste baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il devinait bien dans quel état elle se trouvait. Lui aussi c'était senti embarrassé quand Kanae avait soudainement ouverte la porte, le surprenant en tenu d'Adam. Elle qui était toujours si pudique, se faire découvrir de la sorte devait être assez traumatisant. Il la conduisit sur son lit en la gardant contre lui et resta un long moment à juste la calmer en lui caressant le dos. La sentant progressivement se détendre dans ses bras jusqu'à presque s'endormir, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui souhaita bonne nuit pour quitter sa chambre tant qu'il faisait nuit pour ne pas risquer une indésirable rencontre.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES**

_Ophélie.r: Merci pour ton message... un nuit mouvementé en effet, mais pas comme tu le pensais je suppose ;)_

_Eleyna Black: en effet la soirée fut dur dans plusieurs sens pour kanae...hihihi_

_Inukag9: faut voir comment ça va finir rien n'est décidé ;) (ou presque)_

_Lonnie: super bonne idée... t'imagine kanae et yukihito tous les deux à la love me... hihihi... yashiro avec un uniforme rose (j'en peux plus.. je me marre trop!)_

_Dy: merci, c'est pas évident de vous garder en suspend_

_Chibi konzen: j'espere que ce chapitre t'a remonté le morale! (j'avoue que j'écoutais une musique franchement dépressive quand j'avais écris le précédent chapitre)_

_Kitt-chan: je te souhaite un bon fantasme!_

_Kit-su: bon j'extrapole un peu beaucoup sur l'histoire de yashiro, j'espere que l'auteur original ne se fachera pas lol_

_Th: merci_

_MERCI A TOUTES! Je sais c'est les vacances et beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas là. Merci aux fidèles! (je me permet de trainer à la publication puisque ça n'a l'air de déranger personne... hihihi)_

_BONNE LECTURE à la semaine prochaine!_


	94. Chapter 94

**Chap 94 :**

Une lumière tamisée, une musique discrète et de rares clients cherchant sommeil dans la léthargie de l'alcool, le bar était l'endroit idéal pour soigner son mal. Il s'accouda sur le bois poli et commanda une bière. A l'autre bout du comptoir un homme leva le nez de son verre de whisky en reconnaissant le nouveau naufragé, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Son dos voûté, ce petit côté un peu négligé qui contrastait avec son habituel apparence impeccable, pour lui, il était clair qu'il ne restait plus que le fantôme de son collègue. Une autre âme tourmentée qui était venu pour se noyer. Makoto eut un petit sourire et abandonna sa place pour prendre un tabouret près du nouvel arrivant.

- « Vous permettez ? »

L'homme à lunette eut un hochement de tête mais demeura silencieux.

- « Journée difficile ? » demanda Makoto pour engager la conversation.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça... »

- « Alors une bière ne sera pas suffisant. »

Il fit signe au barman et le serveur posa aussitôt un verre devant Yashiro. Il versa le liquide brun sur un fond de glaçon les faisant cliqueter contre les parois translucides. Le barman allait repartir avec la bouteille, mais Makoto lui saisit la main.

- « Laissez-la ici... ça vous évitera de revenir » demanda Makoto avec un sourire entendu. L'homme relâcha le goulot et retourna à sa tâche. Tout en essuyant inlassablement ses verres, le serveur jeta un regard compatissant pour ces deux compères qui se resservaient sans échanger le moindre mot.

Le temps des regrets paraît aussi long que l'éternité pour celui qui en souffre et l'ivresse un bien faible anesthésiant face à ces heures sombres. Pourtant, tout le monde n'était pas fait pour encaisser les délices éthyliques, et certains même basculaient dans leurs abysses avant d'avoir connu le cul de la bouteille. Makoto regarda étonné son compère s'écrouler la tête la première contre le bois verni. Avait-il un jour déjà vu un homme de cet âge être ivre mort avant même d'avoir fini la première bouteille ? Il avait cru pourtant à sa façon de descendre les verres les uns après les autres qu'il en avait une certaine habitude... mais il fallait croire que non. Il passa son bras derrière son dos et le souleva pour l'aider à remonter vers sa chambre. Il le traîna plus qu'il ne l'accompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller quand ils rentrèrent dans la cabine.

- « Quel est votre numéro de chambre ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme à moitié inconscient.

- « Ze veux pas rentrer... »

- « Soyez raisonnable, vous ne tenez même pas debout... »

- « Zzziii, ze tiens debout ! » s'exclama l'ivrogne

- « Ah bon ? » Makoto relâcha sa prise et Yashiro s'effondra dans la seconde.

Le beau brun s'accroupit en face de l'homme qui venait de s'écraser au sol.

- « Quelle chambre ? » répéta-t-il

- « ze veux plus la voir... » bredouilla Yashiro dans un semi-coma

Makoto soupira en voyant son état. Il l'aida à se relever et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra en le traînant. Il affirma sa prise autour des côtes de son collègue en le sentant s'avachir, plus celui-ci sombrait dans l'inconscience. La petite secousse lui fit régurgiter un peu de son trop plein d'alcool. Makoto grogna en voyant l'état de leurs chemises et le jeta sur son lit pour se débarrasser de son fardeau apathique. Un peu énervé, il enleva sa chemise souillée et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Puis il se retourna vers son invité improvisé. Avec des gestes un peu brusques, il lui arracha ses chaussures avant de s'attaquer à la chemise de son collègue tout aussi sale que la sienne. Il défie un à un les boutons et le souleva pour pouvoir passer ses bras hors des manches. Le corps mou, Yashiro s'effondra contre l'épaule de Makoto. Le beau brun senti des gouttes d'eaux couler sur sa peau nue et se pétrifia. Il baissa les yeux sur l'homme pressé contre lui et lui caressa la joue, le cœur compatissant face à la peine peinte sur ce visage, en essuyant ces larmes qui s'enfuyaient.

_' Si tu le voulais, j'accepterai volontiers d'être les bras qui te soutiennent, l'épaule pour que tu te reposes'_

Les gestes beaucoup plus doux, il termina de lui ôter sa chemise et le reposa sur le matelas. Il le surplombait en l'étudiant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Délicatement, il lui retira ses lunettes et releva les cheveux qui lui barraient le front.

_Tu te caches donc derrière tes lunettes et ton costume trop sage... _

Il écarta quelques mèches supplémentaires en une caresse légère et se pencha vers le souffle paisible, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il était tellement innocent, tellement charmant. _Savait-il au moins qu'il était beau ?_ Il ferma les yeux et approcha encore, mais le murmure du dormeur l'arrêta dans sa course.

- « Honoka » entendit-il faiblement.

Il se redressa et regarda curieux l'inconscient qui gisait sur son lit.

- « Idiot ! Si je n'avais pas un tant soit peu de conscience, je t'aurai fait oublier les femmes. » souffla-t-il indulgent.

Kyoko se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour et abandonna son lit aussitôt incapable de rester sans rien faire. Son esprit était torturé par ce qui s'était passé hier soir... _Qu'est-ce-que je dois dire à Moko-san ? Et Ren ? Quelle situation embarrassante ! _

Elle enfila une petite robe et décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage pour prendre l'air avant leur meeting pour le shooting prévu à 10h. Elle longea la corniche en regardant la mer appréciant ce paysage magnifique qu'elle ne pensait voir que dans les magazines. Sa vie avait tellement changée en venant à Tokyo. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru s'était retrouvé complètement bouleversé... Elle avait un nouveau métier qu'elle adorait... de nouveaux amis... et Ren ! Tout était différent, mais tout ceci lui semblait encore si fragile, comme un rêve où elle risquait de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Est-ce-que Ren allait être fâché d'avoir été mis dans cette situation ? Est-ce-que Moko-san refuserai d'être encore son amie après avoir découvert son comportement immodeste ? Ses pas la portèrent sans but apparent passant devant les petites échoppes qui ouvraient les unes après les autres. Les marchants levaient les rideaux de fer des boutiques tandis que d'autres finissaient d'installer leurs étals. Allez savoir pourquoi ses yeux se posèrent sur ce journal, elle qui ne s'intéressait en rien aux potins mondains. Sans doute parce que ses yeux avaient instinctivement été attirés par le visage de l'homme qui faisait les gros titres.

« HHEEEEEE ? »

Elle attrapa comme une furie le quotidien et parcouru rapidement l'article en se décomposant sur place.

« HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

La panique s'empara d'elle et elle jeta une pièce de monnaie pour payer le journal avant de foncer à pleine vitesse vers l'hôtel. Elle pénétra dans le hall en courant et ne sorti son portable qu'en attendant l'ascenseur. L'oreille collée au combiné, pleine d'angoisse, elle entendit la voix de la messagerie vocale. Elle tenta alors d'appeler l'autre personne qu'elle devait contacter dans une pareille situation de crise. Cette fois-ci le téléphone sonna.

Yashiro entendit de façon lointaine une sonnerie de téléphone et reprit peu à peu conscience avec une gueule de bois de tous les diables. Sa tête vrombissait comme si un moteur d'avion y avait élu domicile et dans le brouillard confus de ses pensées matinales, il tâtonna les yeux mi-clos pour mettre la main sur ses lunettes, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface chaude et douce.

_... de la peau ? J'ai dormi avec quelqu'un ? Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît... faites que je n'ai pas couché avec cette fille ! _

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!  
><strong>

_Inukag9: Merci de me suivre si fidèlement. Après le choc de Moko-san, voici le choc de Yashiro-san... héhéhé_

_Eleyna Black: Traumatisme partagé! ;)_

_Belgarion: *enfile un gilet par balle, une cote de maille, une culotte en inox...* "meme pas peur des menaces!", *tend les bras vers belgarion bisounours pour lui faire un gros bisous* (bah quoi, moi aussi j'ai le droit de manquer d'affection...), et *serre la main du belgarion unique* "bienvenue dans le monde des fous... plus y'a de fous plus on rit!" PS: contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et qu'il ait réussi à émoustiller ta libido de jeune (ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer les émotions et que la scène tient la route)_

_Chibi Konsen: Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi (PS: les messages privés sont autorisé ;) ), voila on est samedi et tu as ta publication. Bon par contre aujourd'hui encore il fait chaud, alors j'ai pris une ambiance moins hot pour lutter contre la canicule. XD_

_Rika Fujiwara: update done!_

_Ophélie.r: je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es fait rire et je pense que tu as raison... ren doit être dégouter d'avoir été interrompu... hihihi (mon coté sadique... rien de pire pour un homme que d'etre coupé en pleine excitation) lol_

_vronique:oui on peut communiquer par la. Merci de me suivre et d'aimer mon histoire. chapitre posté!_

_Zulkest: concernant Yashiro, je dois avouer que je l'aime beaucoup et puis se pencher un peu sur lui permet de donner un souffle a l'histoire pour ne pas tomber dans le gnian gnian d'une relation trop parfaite entre ren et kyoko... bref, concernant Kuu, il est prévu qu'il apparaisse plus tard. Par contre, vu sa position géographique et surtout la position qu'il a adopté vis a vis de la carrière de son fils, tu comprendra qu'il ne peut pas devenir un personnage principal de mon histoire et que ses apparitions seront donc ponctuel (meme si je l'aime beaucoup). Pour Kanae et la salle de bain, j'ai eu du mal a rassembler tous les éléments pour conduire à cette situation saugrenue (il m'a d'abord fallu un manager qui decide de relooker Kyoko, une scene foireuse de baiser pour que kanae fasse ce qu'elle a fait à yashiro, un manager sensible, une kanae qui se sent coupable et finalement un couple de jeune en plein emoi amoureux... bref un cocktail molotov!)... Pour le chap 117, j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'y remettre et j'ai le sentiment qu'il est un peu fade. J'espère que le chap 118 que je vais écrire ce WE sera meilleur. (souhaites-moi bonne chance ;) )_

_Kit-su: Je ne sais pas si Kanae a apprécié le spectacle d'un Ren nu, mais moi dans ma tête j'avoue que j'en ai pas loupé une miette XD... pour les couples a venir ou non, je ne vous dévoilerais pas mes plans (sinon plus personne ne me lirai si je vous disais tout :( )_

_Poline 8D: aurais-tu un coté sadique prononcé pour me demander un tel triangle amoureux... (pareil que pour la précédente, je ne dévoile pas mes plans)_

_Lonnie: bleu clair ou rose... la couleur n'est que détail. C'est surtout yashiro coincé avec kanae dans la love me qui est a mourir de rire_

_Caby: merci, la suite une fois par semaine en général (plutot en fin de semaine mais ça peut varier selon mon humeur ou le boulot)_

_MERCI à TOUTES (et tous)!_


	95. Chapter 95

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES, j'y répondrai à ma prochaine publication.**

**DESOLE il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine (mais je modifierai ce chapitre la semaine prochaine pour vous le livrer)**

Désolé... j'ai la flemme...

ou peut-être je manque juste de courage... (_c'est ça, je manque de courage alors je me cache)._

_*enfile son pyjama, sors son pot de glace au chocolat et s'en va ruminer sa déprime devant un manga*_


	96. Chapter 96

**Chap 95**

Yashiro ouvrit timidement une paupière et cligna des yeux pour réajuster sa vue. Mais même s'il avait été aussi myope qu'une taupe, il n'aurait pas pu se tromper... ce n'était pas le buste soyeux d'une femme, mais bien le torse solide d'un homme... et cette mâchoire carrée n'avait rien de féminin non plus... _Makoto !_ Il était complètement avachit sur l'épaule de Makoto.

- « AARRRGGGHHHHH! «

Un cri tout droit sorti d'outre tombe réveilla en panique le dormeur qui se fit dans le même instant pousser brutalement hors du lit.

- « Oye ! Mais vous êtes fou ! ça fait mal ! » grogna Makoto en se frottant le bas du dos « Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend d'hurler comme ça ? »

- « Qu'est-ce-qui me prend ? Vous... Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? »

- « Eh bien... je suis dans ma chambre » répondit calmement le beau manager visiblement amusé par l'état de confusion de son collègue et le quiproquo qu'il soupçonnait.

- « Et qu-qu'est ce que je fais là ? » demanda Yashiro ne voulant pas vraiment entendre la réponse. _Oh mon D... ! J'aurai préféré me réveiller avec cette fille !_

- « J'ai pris soin de vous » dit-il avec un sourire coquin

Sans en entendre davantage, Yashiro lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler.

- « Hey ! Du calme l'ami ! » lança Makoto en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de fer de son collègue. _Il est plus costaud qu'il en à l'air ! L'idiot, il va m'étouffer s'il continu !_ « Je ne...vous... ai.. pas... touché... Je... vous... ai... juste... laissé... dormir... i..ci... vous...é-ti-ez...i...vre...mort... Moi... aider »

- « Hein ? » s'étonna Yashiro en desserrant un peu sa prise

- « vous étiez... trop ivre pour que... je vous abandonne au bar » expliqua-t-il entre deux toux « Je vous ai ramené ici parce que je ne connaissais pas votre numéro de chambre. Qu'est-ce-que vous croyiez ? » demanda-t-il acerbe en connaissant parfaitement les idées qu'il avait dû se faire.

Yashiro relâcha complètement son collègue et s'assit en s'adossant au lit pour reprendre ses esprits.

- « Idiot ! Je n'abuse pas des gens en situation de faiblesse... vous avez toujours votre pantalon non ? » Il se massa le cou « et j'ai le mien non ? » Il jeta un coup d'oeil sévère à Yashiro avant de continuer son explication « J'ai juste enlevé nos chemises parce qu'hier soir vous nous avez joyeusement vomi dessus pendant que je vous portais...»

Yashiro baissa la tête tout penaud et marmonna des excuses.

- « Ne faites pas cette tête, ça nous arrive à tous de se noyer dans l'alcool ! » Il regarda son collègue qui baissait toujours la tête honteux « Mais je pari que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de boire...» _Il était déjà ivre mort que je commençais à peine à chauffer... Arf ! J'ai bien trop l'habitude de l'alcool..._

_- _« En effet, je ne prends rarement plus d'une bière » avoua Yashiro

_Alcool de fillette !_

_- _« Allez ce n'est pas moi qui vous ferai la moral sur ce sujet... j'ai fini dans cet état bien trop de fois dans ma vie pour pouvoir me moquer » dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour « Honoka était votre fiancée ? » demanda-t-il curieux

L'homme en face hocha simplement la tête sans répondre.

- « Vous savez dès fois, il faut apprendre à laisser le passé devenir le passé et aller de l'avant. » conseilla amicalement Makoto. _Espèce d'hypocrite, tu devrais toi aussi appliquer tes belles paroles !_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent ensuite stupéfait en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- « Makoto-san ! Ouvres-moi ! C'est important ! »

Ils reconnurent immédiatement la voix de la jeune actrice. Son manager soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil à son collègue.

- « Il fallait me dire que la petite ne dormait jamais ! Même pendant ses vacances, il n'y a pas moyen de faire une grasse matinée ! » râla le beau brun

- « Ne vous plaignez pas, le mien n'a pris des vacances qu'une fois en six ans et il a fini à l'hôpital »

Makoto se leva et ouvrit la porte à Kyoko qui était dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Elle lui sauta dessus en lui plaquant le journal sous le nez à peine la porte s'entrebâilla-t-elle.

- « Makoto-san tu as vu les gros titres! » cria-t-elle

L'homme abaissa le papier froissé pour voir le visage décomposé de sa cliente.

- « Que se passe-t-il de si terrible dans le monde pour te causer une telle détresse? » demanda-t-il imperturbable

- « ça ! C'est une catastrophe ! » elle pointa du doigt la photo sur la première page avec les larmes aux yeux « Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire » pleurnicha-t-elle en panique.

Il attrapa le journal des mains de sa protégée et lu les premières lignes pendant que Kyoko aperçut l'impensable du coin de l'oeil.

- « HEEEE ? YASHIRO-SAN ?! » lâcha-t-elle complètement abasourdi en faisant dans sa tête des connections logiques entre la présence de Yashiro et son manager torse nu.

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer à s'imaginer des choses, Makoto la tira par le bras à l'intérieur et referma vivement la porte.

- « Je suis désolé ! Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! » s'excusa la jeune femme en faisant un Dogeza. Yashiro changea de couleur tout autant que Kyoko alors que Makoto explosa de rire.

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé Kyoko-chan... » lui dit Makoto en l'aidant à se relever « Ne saute pas sur des conclusions hâtives ! On a un peu bu et Yashiro-san est juste resté dormir ici hier... Rien de plus ! »

Kyoko leva timidement les yeux vers Yashiro qui ne finissait pas de rougir comme une jeune fille.

- « C'est à cause de l'incident d'hier midi avec Moko-san ? » demanda la jeune femme maladroitement

Il secoua la tête pour nier en gardant les yeux baissés, embarrassé par la situation. Kyoko avança vers lui et s'agenouilla à son niveau. Elle avait complètement oublié l'affaire qui l'avait conduite ici en première instance. Mais son manager ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler pour éviter que son nouveau chouchou ait à subir un interrogatoire douloureux.

- « Jolie photo ! » commenta Makoto en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Ils sont mignons tous les deux » ajouta-t-il en montrant l'article à l'homme assit par terre.

Elle tiqua immédiatement et revint au sujet initial.

- « C'est horrible ! » hurla-t-elle totalement affolée

- « Horrible... c'est un bien grand mot ! Ren n'est pas sous son meilleur profil certes, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes tout mignon tous les deux » commenta avec un sourire attendri Yashiro qui rapprochait la photo de ses yeux pour mieux la voir.

- « Ren est toujours très beau ! » affirma-t-elle avec véhémence « Mais tu as lu ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »

Makoto tendit ses lunettes au manager qui rapprochait encore le papier de ses yeux pour lire.

- « Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de grave ? » demanda le beau brun

- « Il dise qu'il se pourrait que je sois la petite-amie de Ren ! » répondit Kyoko du tac-o-tac

- « Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un mensonge... » rétorqua Makoto

- « Euh... Oui certes... mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais ternir la réputation de Ren ! Comment peut-on faire pour arranger ça ? »

- « Tu ne vas rien ternir du tout Kyoko-chan, Ren ne sera plus classé en tant que célibataire... c'est tout » intervint Yashiro. _Je pari même qu'il sera très content que leur relation soit mise à jour._ « Ne t'en fait pas ! Célibataire ou pas, il continuera à faire rêver les femmes. » _Ce garçon est un aimant à femme de toute façon. _

- « Il va être furieux ! Ça se trouve, il ne veut déjà plus me parler... j'ai essayé de l'appeler et son portable était éteins... » se traumatisa-t-elle

Yashiro jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et rigola.

- « Ren doit être juste à la salle de sport à cette heure. On a négocié un arrangement avec le complexe pour qu'il puisse y avoir accès en dehors des heures d'ouvertures pour qu'il ne soit pas embêté par ses fans... Il ne devrait pas tarder à finir. Si tu veux, on aura qu'à se voir tous les quatre dans sa chambre autour d'un petit-déjeuner tout à l'heure pour discuter de ce qui doit être fait » proposa Yashiro. _Et je serai sûr que Ren mangera comme ça_

- « Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! » déclara Kyoko comme s'il fallait restaurer la paix dans le monde. Les deux hommes soupirèrent en se regardant, complètement découragés par les réactions excessives de la demoiselle.

**MERCI A CEUX ET CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT ET M'ENCOURAGENT**

_Hiyoki-chan: les reviews ne sont pas là uniquement pour exprimer des critiques. Elles sont aussi là pour avoir vos réactions sur ce que j'écris. si ça t'a fait rire, pleurer, rever, etc... Bref, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ;)_

_Inukag9: Yashiro a dormi avec Makoto... juste dormi! (Makoto est un gentleman! ;) ) et le journal en effet, elle et ren._

_Eleyna Black: je traine encore du cote de nos chers manager. Mais ne t'en fais pas Ren revient bientot..._

_Chibi Konsen: Il faudra encore etre patiente avant de voir Kuu, désolé. Les photos sont bien celles avant le shooting, mais pas celle du dans l'eau. Juste le superbe match de beach volley_

_Ophelie.r: j'espere que la réaction de yashiro t'a bien fait rigoler_

_Lonnie: bah c'était le flou de l'alcool..._

_Dy: bienvenue, j'espere que tes vacances ont été bonnes. Bonne lecture_

_Kitt-su: Yashiro a bien dormi dans les bras de Makoto... après tout dans le précédent chapitre, Makoto le jettait sur son lit. Et oui Makoto, trouve Yashiro bien craquant (c'est un grand tendre le petit Mako). Et kyoko a d'abord essayé d'appeler Ren, puis elle a essayé d'appeler Makoto (la fameuse sonnerie qui a réveillé Yashiro au chapitre précédent)._

_Fredidi: Vous saurez par la suite le passé (completement inventé) de notre cher Yashiro... et sinon pour qui tanguera le coeur de Yashiro finalement (mako ou moko?) . Et les gros titres des journaux avec Ren et Kyoko... BINGO!_

_Ayleen: contente que l'histoire t'ai plu pour le moment. Par contre excuse moi, mais il n'y aura pas de relecture ou de beta-lecteur miracle pour me sauver de mon orthographe ou ma grammaire décadente. Il faudra faire avec! Je n'ai pas le temps, pas la motivation, pas l'envie aussi... bref... * voix off de répondeur automatique* "désolé mais l'auteur ne peut accèder à votre demande, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement". Sinon pour répondre à ta question, me suis-je inspirer du Drama? la réponse est non. Pas du tout! Je n'ai vu que quelque bribe du drama et j'ai laissé tomber. Je préfere Ren dans le manga ou dans ma tête. Je me suis par contre largement inspiré du manga (après tout s'est une fanfiction) ce qui explique peut-etre pourquoi je te fais penser au drama (qui est aussi sensé etre inspiré du manga)._

Mao-Pillow-Moon: Comment as-tu pu réussir à lire plus de 300page en une nuit?

Belgarion: Merci pour les recommandations de manga, je les ai noté pour me les regarder tranquillou quand j'aurai le temps (c'est cool d'avoir des recommandations! MERCI!)

xox-yuri-xox: merci et bonne lecture

Kitt-chan: "ah ! ces perso de mangas s'ils pouvaient exister": il y aurait des émeutes... beaucoup de viol (oui beaucoup beaucoup de viol de ren). Sinon pour mes personnage secondaire, il était temps selon moi que je leur donne un peu plus de place (après tout ce ne sont pas que de simple figurant et je les aime beaucoup). J'espere que tu auras rigolé avec la tete de yashiro... mais ses aventures ne s'arretent pas là.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chap 96 :**

Ren rentra dans sa chambre trente minute après et appela son manager pour déjeuner avec lui. Yashiro-san attendait patiemment le coup de fil de son client, allongé sur le lit à essayer de contenir son mal de tête qui ne diminuait pas malgré les médicaments.

- « Bonjour Yukihito... tu as une drôle de voix... tu viens de te réveiller ? »

- « Bonjour Ren... non j'ai eu on va dire un réveil difficile. »

- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Tu n'as pas encore consulté ta messagerie vocale ? »

- « non pourquoi ? »

- « Alors tu n'as pas eu le message de Kyoko-chan »

- « Kyoko ? » _Oh ! Elle doit me détester à cause d'hier soir !_

- « Tu n'as pas vu les journaux du matin non plus ? »

- « J'arrive tout juste de la salle de sport... »

- « Eh bien, comme je te l'avais prédis hier... vous faites la couverture... et elle est persuadée que tu va la détester pour ça... »

- « Je te laisse, il faut que je l'appelle... »

- « Minute ! Je lui ai déjà proposé de déjeuner avec nous pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement »

- « Merci Yukihito ! Tu as bien fait ! » souffla-t-il soulagé

- « Je passe commande pour nous quatre »

- « Ok ! Je me prépare rapidement »

Vingt minute après, Ren ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour accueillir ses hôtes et les invita à entrer. Le room-service venait tout juste d'apporter les tables roulantes. Kyoko, timidement, baissa les yeux et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

'_Toute cette histoire ne va pas aider à la détendre, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier' _songea le bel acteur en s'installant en face d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer tandis que leurs managers se plaçaient près de leur client respectif. Yashiro posa en face de Ren, trois quotidiens et un magazine people qui abordaient le thème de sa relation avec elle. L'acteur survola en silence les articles avant de les poser sur le côté avec détachement.

- « Quelqu'un veut du café ? » proposa Ren tranquillement

- « HHEEEE ? » s'exclama Kyoko en relevant soudain la tête étonnée par la réaction de son petit-ami « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ces articles ? »

- « Qu'y-a-t-il à dire à propos de cela ? » demanda-t-il innocemment

- « Je ne sais pas... tu pourrais être fâché ! »

- « Fâché ? » il pencha sa tête un peu sur le côté et la regarda avec des yeux interrogatifs « Pourquoi ? »

- « Bah qu'ils disent que l'on sort ensemble ! »

- « Non... ça ne me dérange pas... » répondit-il calmement en se versant le liquide noir dans sa tasse.

- « Comment peux-tu être si insouciant par rapport à ta carrière ? »

- « Qu'essais-tu de me dire Kyoko ? Tu penses que notre relation pourrait causer du tord à ta carrière ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix mielleuse et un sourire de gentleman. _As-tu honte de sortir avec moi ?_

« Hiiccc ! »

Kyoko et Yashiro se cachèrent sous la table en sentant les ondes négatives de Ren, pendant que Makoto clignait des yeux inconscient du danger en se demandant bien pourquoi ils avaient réagi ainsi. _Ils sont fous ! Qu'est-ce-qui leur prend de se jeter sous la table comme ça ?_ … _Est-ce-qu'il n'y a que Tsuruga-sama qui soit normal ici ?_

- « Tu ne veux toujours pas que les gens sachent pour nous... » statua Ren en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Soit ! J'accepte... » _Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne sois pas embêté avec la presse._

Ils hissèrent la tête de sous la table pour regarder Ren qui déjeunait dans une apparente quiétude.

- « Les photos ne permettent pas de clairement de t'identifier puisque ton visage était caché par mon bras, tu n'as pas à te faire du soucis par rapport au public » l'informa-t-il en picorant son assiette. « J'éclaircirai tout ça tout à l'heure... Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien !»

- « Co-Comment ? » se hasarda la jeune femme

- « Avec cette nouvelle, nous pouvons être sûr que la moitié des journaux du pays sont déjà en train d'attendre le scoop à l'entrée de l'hôtel... Je nierai... Je nierai aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras » lui dit-il assez froidement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil de côté à son manager « Yashiro-san, tu devrais manger un peu, je te trouve le teint pâle » conseilla-t-il à son ami.

- « Haha ! Ren tout va bien ! » menti Yashiro en prenant quelques bouchées de son petit-déjeuner.

Ils terminèrent leur repas dans un étrange silence, chacun gardant pour lui ses propres états d'âmes. Ils se levèrent pour partir et Ren attrapa le bras de Makoto juste avant que celui-ci ne quitte sa chambre comme les autres.

- « Permettez-moi de vous demander encore un petit service... »

- « Tout ce que vous voulez Tsuruga-sama, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous être utile en quoi que ce soit ! »

Il sorti de sa poche un bout de papier et le posa dans la main du jeune homme.

- « Il faut que vous vous occupiez de ça pour moi... Pouvez-vous vous en charger d'ici ce soir ? »

Makoto déchiffra l'écriture soignée de l'acteur et rougit légèrement.

- « Je ne peux pas le demander à quelqu'un d'autre que vous, s'il vous plaît gardez notre secret. »

- « Je ne le dirai à personne Tsuruga-sama. » _sacrée chanceuse !_

- « Merci ! »

Ren descendit quelques minutes après dans le hall rejoindre son manager. Il tourna la tête vers la porte où se pressait des groupes de journalistes. Il devait éteindre d'un coup toutes les braises du doute avant que Kyoko ne sorte pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse alpaguer par ces vautours. Il soupira à regret de devoir cacher encore sa relation et avança d'un pas déterminé vers les grandes portes de verres apposant sur son visage un masque exempt de toutes ses véritables émotions.

Il salua la foule, sourit confiant. Il accepta même de répondre à quelques questions badinant avec les journalistes, les entraînant avec dextérité dans son jeu.

- « Qui est la jeune femme dans vos bras ? »

- « Une collègue » répondit-il sans fioriture « Nous travaillons ensemble sur la campagne promotionnelle de la marque H.H »

- « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » lança l'un « Prenez-vous toutes vos collègues dans vos bras ainsi hors des séances photos ? » pointa judicieusement un autre reporter

- « Toujours quand il s'agit d'éviter à une jolie femme de se blesser ! » il afficha son sourire de gentleman « Quel homme pourrait être qualifié d'être un homme s'il laissait tomber une jeune femme juste devant lui sans intervenir... » rétorqua-t-il faisant s'élever autour de lui des soupirs d'extase des femmes présentes. « Veuillez m'excuser, mais on m'attend »

Ren se faufila avec l'aide de Yashiro entre les journalistes qui cherchaient encore à creuser l'affaire et se mêla à un groupe de mannequins qui se dirigeaient vers le car prévu pour eux. L'acteur plaisanta amicalement avec ses autres collègues, souriant chaleureusement aux demoiselles. Les reporters baissèrent leurs appareils photo en réalisant que l'info n'avait été encore qu'une fausse piste des journaux locaux et que le célibataire le plus en vue du Japon n'avait pas l'air d'être casé le moins du monde.

Kyoko arriva peu de temps après et passa au travers des quelques journalistes qui restaient encore guetter le scoop sans se faire remarquer. Elle rejoignit Chiori qui était déjà dans la queue avec sa manager et chercha des yeux sa meilleure amie. Elle repéra Ren qui était entouré par tous ses collègues et souriait amicalement. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et elle se senti déchirée avec des pensées antithétiques. Elle aurait tellement voulu avancer jusqu'à lui et lui prendre la main, elle aurait voulu vivre simplement son amour pour lui. Mais c'était un souhait impossible à réaliser quand votre petit-ami était l'homme le plus convoité du Japon et qu'on était juste une minable newbie. Ils montèrent les uns après les autres dans le bus et Kanae n'arriva que peu de temps avant le départ du bus. La belle actrice baissa les yeux en passant près de Ren et de Yashiro, encore troublée par ce qu'elle avait vu de l'un et ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec l'autre. Kanae avança jusqu'à Kyoko et pris la place libre près d'elle. Pour une fois, la petite rouquine ne lui sauta pas dessus pour la saluer comme d'habitude, elle gardait la tête baissé, le regard comme fasciné par un point imaginaire au sol. Kanae se pencha un peu vers son oreille.

- « Il faut qu'on parle tout à l'heure ! » l'informa-t-elle. Kyoko hocha la tête sans relever les yeux et dégluti péniblement en imaginant le pire.

Toute l'équipe descendit au port de Naha pour rejoindre le ferry pour aller à Tokashiki-Jima. L'embarquement se fit rapidement et le navire s'ébranla avec le vacarme des moteurs pour propulser loin des côtes le monstre de fer. La mer étant calme, Kyoko monta sur le pont avec Makoto, Kanae et Chiori pour profiter du paysage. Le manager s'installa près de Chiori pendant que Kanae traîna hors de portée d'oreille sa meilleure amie. Chiori les observa un instant avant de se retourner vers l'homme à côté d'elle.

- « Hiruma-san... vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une ambiance bizarre entre elles aujourd'hui ? »

- « Définisez le mot bizarre s'il vous plaît... car plus rien ne me semble bizarre quand il s'agit de Kyoko-chan »

- « hmm... ce n'est pas faux... euh... je ne sais pas... Elles ne sont pas comme d'habitude ! »

- « Je ne peux rien vous dire... » _La première à un dieu du sexe dans son lit et la deuxième vient de briser le cœur de mon chouchou._ « Je ne les connais pas assez » menti-t-il

- « Arf ! Ce n'est pas grave... je me fais sûrement des idées pour rien »

Accoudées à la rambarde les yeux rivées sur la côte rétrécissant à vue d'oeil, les deux jeunes femmes demeuraient tout autant silencieuses l'une que l'autre ne sachant pas par où commencer. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence maladroit, Kanae serra les poings et se lança.

- « Alors... tu es passé à l'étape supérieure avec lui » chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents

Kyoko rougit en hochant la tête sans oser la regarder.

- « Il t'a mis la pression pour obtenir ''ça'' ?»

Kyoko secoua la tête de plus en plus rouge.

- « J'espère au moins que vous vous protégez... »

Kyoko regarda effarée sa meilleure amie avec de grands yeux agrandis. Comment pouvait-elle parler si simplement de ces choses là ? N'était-elle pas embarrassée d'aborder ce sujet ?

- « ... » Kyoko jouait à la carpe la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans laisser le moindre son en sortir. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Kanae jeta un coup d'oeil de côté à la petite rouquine près d'elle.

- « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne prends pas la pilule et qu'il ne s'est pas protégé cet idiot! » marmonna-t-elle. _Il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'elle tombe enceinte ! J'ai déjà assez de neveux et nièces, ça me suffit ! _

- « euh... je crois qu'il met... quelque chose » bredouilla Kyoko au bord de l'apoplexie de parler de ''ça''

- « T'a intérêt à être prudente ! Ça pourrait bousiller ta carrière ! Tu ne voudrais pas te traîner un mioche...»

- « NON JAMAIS! » cria-t-elle en panique. _ Je ne saurai jamais être une bonne maman ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça à un pauvre enfant ! ..à son enfant..._

- « bon tant mieux » conclu calmement Kanae.

- « humm Moko-san... » commença timidement Kyoko après une longue minute de silence.

- « Oui... »

- « Pourquoi tu as pleuré hier soir ? »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai pas pleuré... Je... » nia la belle brune avec véhémence avant de se pétrifier en voyant sortir sur le pont deux hommes. Kyoko tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait troublé son amie.

- « Je ne te savais pas sujet au mal de mer Yukihito » dit Ren en l'épaulant un peu alors que son manager se penchait sur la rambarde pour se soutenir et prendre une profonde inspiration d'air.

_Je n'ai pas le mal de mer... J'ai la gueule de bois !... Je n'aurais pas dû manger ce matin...Je crois que je vais vomir..._

Dès que Yashiro se senti mieux avec l'air frais du large, les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc de bois à l'extérieur et presque en même temps, ils remarquèrent la présence des demoiselles.

- « Et là vous me direz aussi que vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ? » murmura Chiori à Makoto

- « Que voulez-vous... ils sont tous fous! » commenta simplement Makoto en offrant un sourire à la jeune femme.

Ren feinta l'indifférence. Le regard de Kanae passa de Ren à Yashiro avant de se baisser. Yashiro la fixa sans même sans rendre compte de longues secondes avant de détourner son regard également tandis que les yeux de Kyoko oscillaient entre le jeune manager et son amie.

**MERCI! EXCUSEZ POUR LE RETARD... Beaucoup de boulot ces temps ci**

_Yuki: merci _

_Eleyna black: je suis contente de t'avoir fait bien rire_

_Lonnie: j'aime bien le couple makoto-yashiro... surtout que makoto est trés taquin et qu'il pourra etre source de bien des situations drole_

_chibi konsen: si makoto avait fait durer la blague plus longtemps, il serait mort etranglé... lol_

_Hiyoki-chan:merci_

_ophelie.r: désolé pour les faux espoir sur la mise a jour de la relation ren-kyoko_

_inukag9: j'ai bien ri en ecrivant cette scène_

_Dy: d'un autre coté comment réagir calmement dans cette situation_

_Ayleen: merci mais je prefere le manga papier. contente que ça te convienne_

_fredidi: bien deviné sur la réaction de ren. merci pour le comm_

_kit-su: je ne peux pas répondre a ta question sans risquer de dévoiler la suite. _

_Mao-pillowmoon: merci_

_Belgarion: "Krapagnou fasse pas"... il manquait le "ne" à ta phrase? j'ai trouvé? Sinon j'aime bien ta schizophrénie et si en tant que sadiste tu aime bien la torture mentale, je suis a fond en ce moment sur d-gray-man avec le dechirement intérieur du personnage que l'on peut egalement qualifier de schizo malgré lui. pour mon ami belgarion le bisounours... désolé faux espoir (rien n'est officiel entre ren et kyoko). Sinon pour mon petit demon, je te rassure, du lemon il y en aura (peut etre pas dans un premier temps en natsu, mais j'avoue que tu m'a donné une idee et si un jour j'ai le temps et la motivation, il pourrait bien faire l'objet d'un chapitre sanglant. *rire sombre* a trés bientot "toi" ;)_

_x-yuri-x: makoto est un gentleman, il n'aurai pas abusé de yashiro sans son consentement...et ren n'est pas un pervers en manque (c'est un homme amoureux. je considère que lorsqu'on est amoureux, l'amour est omnipresent, on a envie de toucher l'autre, de le sentir, de l'aimer de tout son coeur... c'est normal ou sinon c'est que je dois avoir des tendances perverses aussi XD). Concernant Makoto, j'ai laissé une petite piste discrete, il est normal a peu près mais a des penchants pour l'alcool quand même et on decouvrira au fur et a mesure les autres points de son personnage haut en couleur lol. PS: qui est le bonhomme de neige?_


	98. Chapter 98

**Chap 97 :**

Ils furent tous débarqués sur l'île paradisiaque avec ses eaux bleu si pure, son sable fin et aussi blanc que de la neige. Malgré ce décor de rêve, la journée fut parsemée de moments plus ou moins étranges... fait de cohabitations difficiles pour certains et autres malaises.

Entre autre, Ren avait senti son sang bouillir à plusieurs reprises en voyant des hommes tourner autour des jeunes femmes et en particulier de sa femme. Mais heureusement pour lui, il fut en grande partie épargné par le travail assidu de Makoto pour évincer tous ces prédateurs voraces. Le bel acteur sorti de l'eau après sa énième prise de vue et rejoignit son manager qui l'attendait assit sous un parasol sur le sable. L'homme semblait pensif, le regard perdu. Combien de fois l'avait-il surpris aujourd'hui avec cette expression ? Mais, il savait trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question dans ces moments là. Alors, il attrapa sa casquette et se protégea à l'ombre en attendant son dernier passage. Yashiro tilta enfin en le voyant prendre place et sorti de ses réflexions.

- « Que penses-tu de Hiruma-san ? » demanda l'acteur en prenant une gorgée de son jus pour entamer la conversation.

- « Il fait du bon travail » commenta le manager

- « Oui... il est très serviable et très gentil... je crois qu'on a fait le bon choix »

- « très serviable » répéta la manager...'_et un peu trop gentil...surtout avec moi !' _

- « Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec toutes les Love Me » _'Heureusement qu'il est gay sinon je crois que je le détesterai tellement Kyoko s'accroche à lui'_

- « C'est vrai ! » concéda le manager _'Je suis sûrement parano'_

Makoto vint à leur table à peine sa cliente entra dans l'eau pour sa dernière série de clichés.

- « Voulez-vous que je vous ramène à boire » proposa-t-il

- « Non merci ça ira... » rétorqua Yashiro un peu sur la défensive

- « Je peux me joindre à vous pendant que Kyoko-chan termine son shooting » demanda poliment Makoto

- « Bien sûr, je t'en prie » accepta simplement l'acteur. « Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Kyoko »

- « C'est une jeune femme adorable et tellement gentille... il est difficile de ne pas tout de suite l'aimer »

- « Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! » approuva Ren avec un sourire tendre en pensant à sa belle.

- « Au fait, j'ai obtenu ce que vous m'avez demandé... » Makoto sorti de sa sacoche une enveloppe et la tendit à Ren.

Yashiro piqué de curiosité leva le nez.

- « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » demanda le manager intrigué

- « Tu veux les voir ? » lui proposa l'acteur amusé tout en tirant de la pochette des photos et en les posant sur la table. _Au moins il est à nouveau curieux..._

- « C'est Kyoko-chan... et... et toi... KKYYYAAAA ! » cria Yashiro en plein mode fan-girl en découvrant les clichés de Ren et Kyoko de la veille. « Vous êtes trop mignon ! »

Makoto leva un sourcil en regardant perplexe son collègue. _Était-ce bien le même homme qui avait eu l'air morose presque toute la journée qui hurlait maintenant comme une adolescente en plein délire ? _Il se frotta le menton en observant la scène. Yashiro avait l'air de s'abreuver littéralement du bonheur de Ren et l'acteur affichait un très discret sourire en coin.

- « Cette photo est ma préférée ! » pointa Makoto « Par contre, il va être difficile de faire croire à la presse qu'il n'y a rien entre vous après cette campagne de pub »

- « Ceci est dans le cadre du travail... je n'ai fait que mon job » se défendit Ren très convainquant même s'il ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il avançait.

Yashiro sorti du tas un autre cliché.

- « Moi c'est celle-la ma préférée ! » exalta Yashiro avec un énorme sourire en montrant la photo de leur baiser.

L'acteur se laissa taquiner par son manager, content de retrouver un peu en cet instant son vieil ami, tout en gardant une expression neutre comme a son accoutumé, bien qu'il devait bien reconnaitre intérieurement qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ces photos. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil un membre du staff et avec un visage sérieux se leva en annonçant qu'il retournait travailler.

Yashiro rangea rapidement les photos dans leur enveloppe en reprenant soudainement son professionnalisme et le glissa dans la poche de la veste de Ren avant de reprendre sa place alors que Makoto le suivait des yeux.

- « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ? Il est préférable de boire beaucoup dans votre état » suggéra Makoto en lui tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule.

- « J'en ai vu d'autre jeune homme ! Même si je ne suis pas un familier de la gueule de bois... » riposta Yashiro en repoussant la main de son collègue

- « Pourquoi refusez-vous mon aide ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qui vous ai déplu ? »

- « ça n'a rien à voir avec vous... je n'ai juste besoin de rien... merci » menti-t-il

- « regardez-moi dans les yeux quand vous me dites ça ! » demanda Makoto en lui levant le menton pour croiser son regard.

Yashiro dégluti péniblement en rougissant un peu sous le visage si sérieux de l'homme en face de lui. Il était proche... bien trop proche à son goût. Il se leva d'un bond comme s'il s'était fait piqué par un tison incandescent.

- « Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi... je vais suivre votre conseille et me chercher à boire ! »

Makoto soupira en laissant son collègue s'enfuir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se leva à son tour pour aller rejoindre Kanae et Chiori qui sortaient toutes les deux des vestiaires. La journée prenait fin avec son lot de va-et-vient de l'équipe technique qui remballait dans des coffres tout le matériel. Kyoko les rejoignit peu de temps après alors que Ren était l'un des derniers mannequins à être encore sollicité.

De retour à leur hôtel, tout le monde se sépara en descendant du bus. Kyoko babillaient avec ses amies en s'extasiant encore sur les plages paradisiaques de cette île, alors que les deux brunes marchaient plus stoïquement avec elle. Ren descendit un peu après avec Yashiro qui le suivait tout en terminant sa conversation téléphonique. Ce soir pour éviter d'attiser les soupçons qui pesaient sur son couple avec Kyoko, Ren devait renoncer à l'approcher ou même à envisager de dîner avec elle. Une main dans la poche, le visage fermé, sa démarche décontractée habituelle, il traversa le hall de l'hôtel en écoutant son manager qui l'informait sur les détails de son programme des prochains jours. Demain, il devrait quitter Okinawa de bonne heure pour être sur Tokyo en début d'après-midi et continuer le tournage de son film. Combien de jours serait-il encore séparé d'elle? Il soupira en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Puis, il se prépara rapidement et dîna légèrement avec son manager.

- « Tu dois être déçu de dîner avec moi plutôt qu'avec Kyoko-chan » pointa Yashiro en enfournant une bouchée de riz dans sa bouche.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix, je crois bien avoir repéré un ou deux journalistes traînant encore dans l'hôtel »

- « C'est dur tout de même de garder votre relation secrète... Je serai à ta place, je serai fou de jalousie avec tous les hommes qui lui ont tourné autour aujourd'hui »

Ren garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette comme si cette phrase était la plus banale possible.

- « Si je commence à être jaloux de son succès, je n'en finirai pas d'être jaloux. C'est son job en tant qu'actrice d'attirer les regards. Aussi donner trois newbies innocentes à ces loups, il fallait se douter qu'ils leur tourneraient autour. Mais, c'est aussi pour être tranquille que l'on a engagé Hiruma-san » répliqua-t-il calmement

- « Innocente... je ne suis pas si sûr ! » marmonna l'homme à lunette, « la grande brune sait se défendre, ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore... »

A peine repensa-t-il à Kanae, que l'humeur de Yashiro sombra légèrement. Il avait tenté de se changer les idées toute l'après-midi et il avait bien cru avoir réussi en se focalisant sur la vie affective de Ren. Mais partout où se trouvait Kyoko, ne traînait pas loin la belle brune. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il se souvenait si bien le goût de ses lèvres. Était-ce parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé une femme ? Était-ce la raison du malaise qui l'habitait ?

- « Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir très bien Yukihito » constata l'acteur

- « J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, je crois que je suis encore un peu fatigué... »

- « Tu peux aller te reposer si ça te dis, on se verra demain pour notre départ à 7h à l'aéroport »

- « Pour une fois qu'on a une soirée de libre, je vais aller dormir... Qui sait à quelle heure tu vas encore me faire finir cette semaine après ça » plaisanta le manager

Yashiro se leva de table sans même finir son assiette. Ren le regarda partir un peu inquiet en voyant se fermer, mais Yashiro faisait tout pour ne pas aborder le véritable sujet qui le travaillait. Puis l'acteur s'allongea sur son lit les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux un moment en souriant en rêvassant jusqu'à que son portable sonne.

- « J'attendais votre appel ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme en décrochant

[J'ai tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, Tsuruga-sama]

- « où en est Kyoko ? »

[Elle termine de dîner avec ses amies]

- « très bien pouvez-vous m'apporter les paquets ? »

[J'arrive tout de suite]

Quelques minutes après, Ren sortait de sa chambre avec un sac de sport en bandoulière.

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS MESSAGES**

**Désolé pour le retard... je suis comment dire... "décrocher de skip beat" du coup j'ai un peu zappé...**

_x-yuri-x: Ren pervers... moi aussi j'en voudrai bien un bout!_

_Chibi-konsen: désolé, je t'ai fait attendre, pour te faire attendre encore XD (un truc se prépare mais koi?)_

_Lonnie: le probleme Yashiro/Moko ne fait que commencer ;)_

_Hiyoki-chan: merci! bonne lecture_

_Ayleen: Yashiro/Moko ou Yashiro/Mako que les paris commencent!_

_Belgarion: l'auteur que je suis n'a absolument pas peur des menaces et des sévisses... NE S'AGENOUILLERA PAS! hahaha! *rire diabolique*, réponse au PPS: en ce moment je suis complètement addict à D-Gray Man et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête (du coup, il m'a même fait oublier skip beat!)... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de commencer tes séries (faut dire avec 103 épisodes et 216 chap à décortiqué pour trouver tous les indices nécessaires à la dissection des personnage, j'en ai pas fini... heureusement j' n'ai pas encore commencer à écrire sur le sujet, sinon ça serait la fin des haricots) (__PS: oui j'attendais ton commentaire XD )_

_Ophelie.r: le pb de Moko/Yashiro n'est encore qu'en pleine gestations surtout si Mako s'y met... lol_

_Kit-su: contente que tu aime le chap, j'adore Makoto, il me fait délirer, donc vous aurez surement d'autre bon moment avec lui_

_Dy: tu as bien deviné, Moko baisse la tête à cause de Yashiro_

_Fredidi: ne t'en fait pas pour Makoto, il est cinglé lui aussi_

_Th: Merci! (bon retour parmi nous)_

_Inukag9: je pense que tout les perso sont a plaindre dans un sens... _

_Caby: qu'entends-tu par Graveleu? (ce topic est classé M et il y a une raison à cela, désolé)_

_Kirinkai: j'espere que ton BAC s'est bien passé, merci d'être revenu et d'être fidele pour le yaoi (ca dépendra de Yashiro surtout ;) parce que Mako, il est ok XD)_

_Himano: Bienvenue parmi nous (enfin si tu n'as pas abandonné avant ce chapitre) et merci pour tes comms!_


	99. Chapter 99

**Chap 98**

Le corps de Kyoko vibra de tout son long pendant que son portable sonna. Elle tira de sa poche le petit objet et ouvrit le clapet en rougissant légèrement en lisant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Kanae la regarda de travers ce qui lui fit réaliser que son comportement n'avait rien de normal et la jeune actrice se leva de table pour continuer sa conversation téléphonique sous le regard intrigué de Chiori. Puis elle revint rapidement en se courbant pour s'excuser.

- « Je suis désolé, mon manager me demande d'aller le voir pour me parler d'un petit problème à régler »

La jeune rouquine s'éclipsa aussitôt et Chiori se pencha vers Kanae.

- « Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Kyoko et de son manager ? »

- « pardon ? » demanda Kanae

- « Je me disais que tu étais peut-être au courant, ce matin vous aviez l'air en grande conversation sur le ferry et vous n'aviez pas l'air de parler boulot... Alors je me demandais si vous ne parliez pas de ça... enfin ils semblent très proche»

- « Qui ? » interrogea la belle brune en suant légèrement

- « Kyoko et Hiruma-san... »

- « Elle ne sort pas avec son manager » affirma Kanae soulagée que Chiori n'ai pas pointé du doigt le lien entre Ren et Kyoko.

- « Il est gentil, beau garçon... tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ? » _Pourtant elle a rougit en décrochant ce soir._

Kyoko alla frapper à la porte de son manager, l'homme lui ouvrit dans l'instant.

- « Ren m'a dit de passer te voir »

- « Il m'a confié ceci pour vous » lui dit-il en lui tendant un sac.

- « Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore acheté ? » commença à râler la jeune actrice

- « Il m'a aussi donné ça pour vous » termina-t-il en lui donnant une enveloppe. « Bonne soirée ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Kyoko retourna dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle parcourut rapidement l'écriture familière de Ren, ses traits comme toujours appliqués et sourit en lisant les mots qui noircissaient le papier blanc avant de plonger ses mains avec empressement dans le sac. Elle en tira une tenue et une perruque qu'elle posa sur son matelas avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jolie brune traversait le hall d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée. Elle descendit l'allée qui menait à l'extérieur de l'hôtel et tourna la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chercher du regard quelqu'un. A peine apparut-elle qu'un phare s'alluma et qu'un moteur vrombit. Le bruit attira l'attention de la demoiselle qui vit alors foncer droit sur elle une superbe moto noir rutilante. Le motard lui tendit un casque tout en ouvrant sa visière. Elle lui sourit avant d'enfoncer sur sa tête le casque noir et il l'invita à monter derrière lui.

- « accroches-toi bien ! » lui dit-il en prenant ses mains pour qu'elle lui entoure la taille et démarra doucement les premiers mètres pour sortir du quartier. Il conserva une allure raisonnable en ville et pressa affectueusement les petites mains qui se tenaient à lui.

A peine sorti-t-il de la ville qu'il commença à accélérer. Le vent fouettait les visières fermées de leurs casques, le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle autour d'eux. Elle se serrait contre lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait pencher la moto dans les virages. Ils filaient loin de toutes civilisation longeant la côte, loin de tout jusqu'à un petit chemin. Ralentissant progressivement, il finit par stopper sa machine dans une petite clairière. Kyoko descendit précautionneusement encore un peu étourdie par cette promenade à 200km/h. Ren descendit souplement juste après en enlevant son casque en même temps dévoilant son terrible sourire. Il se pencha alors vers sa compagne qui avait l'air de se battre avec l'attache de son casque et d'un simple clic la libéra de son encombrant couvre-chef. Il lui retira très délicatement sa perruque qu'il rangea dans son casque. Puis, il récupéra ensuite un sac dans le coffre de sa moto et il alluma une lampe torche avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner sur une petite piste de terre.

- « Ren où allons-nous » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Fais-moi confiance » souffla-t-il sur un ton mystérieux.

Après quelques minutes, l'allée déboucha sur une immense plage. La mer était sombre, mais la lune semblait danser sur les vagues paisibles qui venaient s'échouer sur le rivage. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la conduisit en bas des dunes pour s'installer juste en face de ces eaux à l'inlassable va-et-vient. Elle se laissa guider sans poser la moindre question fascinée par ce paysage que cette nuit de pleine lune découpait comme un décor d'ombre chinoise. Il sorti de son sac un grande couverture qu'il étala sur le sable et s'y assit en plein milieu tout en l'attirant avec lui. Elle se retrouva blotti contre lui entourée par ses longues jambes, de part et d'autre, et protégée par l'écrin de ses bras. Il décala doucement quelques mèches pour mieux voir son regard émerveillé et sourit heureux de pouvoir simplement la contempler.

- « Cet endroit est magnifique Ren » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de ces lieux.

Pris dans son jeu, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et posa de très léger petits baisers avant de remonter vers son oreille.

- « C'est un endroit magique... » souffla-t-il comme s'il lui confiait un secret

- « Magique ?! » répéta-t-elle à mi-chemin dans le lalaland

Il hocha la tête en souriant comme un enfant heureux et pointa du doigt la voûte céleste. Suivant cet indication comme pour voir la porte magique du royaume imaginaire, elle leva le nez et fut époustouflée par les milliards d'étoiles qui scintillaient sur la toile sombre de la nuit.

- « WAAAW ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant en arrière pour avoir une pleine vue sur ce tableau enchanteur.

Il en profita pour se pencher au dessus d'elle et lui voler un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de la regarder avec un regard espiègle.

Qu'elle aimait découvrir toutes ces facettes chez lui, ces sourires qu'il n'avait jamais en public, ces expressions qu'elle avait l'impression n'était là que pour elle. _Cet homme !_ Il était un magicien qui savait faire apparaître un soleil même au beau milieu de la nuit. _Cet homme !_ Il était capable de tout les miracles... après tout n'avait-il pas réussi à recréer son cœur à partir de ses cendres et à le faire battre comme si aucune blessure ne l'avait transpercé. Elle posa ses yeux brillants sur son faiseur de rêve et lui sourit les joues roses.

Dans un murmure, il lui conte un rêve merveilleux et lui explique que les étoiles d'ici sont des fées qui exhaussent les vœux, qu'elles viennent parfois danser la nuit sur les flots de cette baie. A cette seconde, elle aurait cru n'importe quoi tant sa voix grave était ensorcelante et elle rit allègrement dans ses bras. Ivre d'amour, il lui caresse délicatement la joue et lui embrasse le front... les paupières... le nez... les lèvres. Il imprime dans sa mémoire ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Elle est en cet instant le plus précieux des trésors, beauté fragile et gracieuse qu'il serre amoureusement dans ses bras. Le bruit lancinant des vagues est comme une douce musique, la discrète chanson de l'eau qui vient caresser le sable et qui timidement se retire. Il trace de son doigt le contour de la mâchoire de sa belle poupée et se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau. La belle acceptant ce silencieux présent ferme les yeux pour recevoir son baiser et il s'arrête un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je fais le vœux que tu tombes éternellement amoureuse de la première personne que tu verras en ouvrant les yeux » dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Regardes-moi mon amour ! » souffla-t-il doucement en rompant le baiser.

Sorcier Mystique ! Elle se noya dans ces prunelles sombres qui la fixaient avec attention à peine battit-elle des paupières. Elle n'avait nulle envie de s'échapper à son sortilège. Le monde. L'univers tout entier avait disparu. Elle n'entendait plus que l'assourdissant vacarme de son propre cœur qui menaçait de briser ses côtes tant il battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres picotaient encore. Il lui sourit et elle eut l'impression qu'une pluie d'étoile s'abattit autour d'eux. Il avait incontestablement des pouvoirs magiques.

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ET DESOLE POUR L'ATTENTE**

**personne ne m'a trop grondé donc je pense que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

_PS: a une lectrice nommé soleil15(ou un autre chiffre)... je me souviens que Ren à la plage était un de tes grand fantasme (ça m'a fait rire à l'époque quant tu me l'a dis (chapitre ou ren était à la piscine) car j'avais déjà écris ce chapitre) J'espère que tu appréciera cette lecture et que tu me donneras ton avis si tu me lis toujours._

_inukag9: en effet que de possibilité entre ren et kyoko_

_Eleyna black: il est trop choupinou notre yashiro, je suis bien d'accord_

_Angel sama: merci_

_fredidi: voila pourquoi ren avait un sac et makoto appelait kyoko... pas trop déçu?_

_Lonnie: désolé pour le temps que je mets, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop le temps, beaucoup de boulot et puis plus trop l'envie. C'est que c'est épuisant de tenir à jour une histoire longue. Désolé, j'espère que néanmoins tu apprécies les chapitres qui sont postés_

_Kitt-chan: merci pour ta fidélité malgré ton manque de temps. j'espère avoir réussi a te divertir_

_Ayleen: en direct pour vous ce soir, la petite cachoterie de Ren... moi aussi je voudrai bien une surprise comme ça avec lui! *reve et bave*_

_Chibi konzen: oulala... je t'ai fait attendre longtemps désolé! le prémice du truc qui se prépare_

_Kirinkai: vu que j'aime beaucoup makoto, disons que si je continu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, il n'est pas pret de disparaitre et je suis sur qu'il va taquiner notre Yashiro... héhé_

_Kit-su: bon je t'ai laissé beaucoup de temps entre 2 chap, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu en route. bonne lecture_

_Ophélie.r: alors surprise?_

_Belgarion: héhé tes comms sont toujours aussi mémorable mon ami! je m'attendais un peu à des menaces de morts ou de torture affreuses. Je pensais que tu allais m'énnumé des supplices tiré du moyen age *pendu à moitié deux fois, écartelé, démenbré, etripé et le coeur arraché à main nu avant d'être jetté au feux devant une foule en délire...* bref! je m'en tire à bon compte! PS: c'est pas du natsu/ren... mais disons que ça sens la chaleur des tropiques tout de même XD_

_Himano: es-tu morte? as-tu abandonné l'histoire? ou as tu réussi à nous rejoindre?_


	100. Chapter 100

**Chap 99 :**

Après un long moment à regarder les étoiles, il se mit debout et l'aida à se lever à son tour pour lui proposer une petite promenade sur le sable. La nuit était calme et silencieuse. Il profita de cet inespéré moment de paix pour la tenir serrée contre lui et poser un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux. Cette nuit, elle n'était qu'à lui et il appréciait chaque seconde qu'il pouvait voler avec elle. Il aurait aimé avoir le droit de pouvoir faire ça tous les jours sans se poser de questions. Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui. Pieds nus au bord de l'eau, ils sentaient les vagues leurs lécher la peau en contemplant les reflets d'argent qui ondulaient gracieusement sur les eaux sombres.

- « Tu as envie de te baigner ? » lui proposa-t-il

- « Je... Je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain... je ne savais pas où tu m'emmenais » s'excusa-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas grave... on est tout seul ici... on a qu'à y aller en sous-vêtement » _ou nu..._

Il lui prit la main et retourna vers l'endroit où il avait posé son sac pour commencer à se déshabiller.

- « De nuit... comme ça... ça doit être dangereux d'aller dans la mer » essaya d'elle de prétexter

Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon et leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

- « Ne crains rien, je ne compte pas te lâcher une minute ! » lui promit-il « A moins que tu veuilles que ce soit moi qui te déshabille » la taquina-t-il

Elle secoua la tête et hésita froissant entre ses doigts le bas de son petit top. Elle inspira ensuite profondément, puis timidement enleva son haut et son pantalon tout en baissant les yeux. Jamais, elle ne se ferait à la vue de cet homme presque nu et encore plus au fait d'être également presque nue devant lui. Elle replia soigneusement ses affaires et se redressa sans oser lever les yeux sur lui. Il explosa de rire, d'un rire franc et clair drainant avec lui toutes les joies de la planète. Avec les yeux aussi pétillant que celui d'un enfant, il la souleva comme une princesse et courut vers la mer avec elle. Elle s'agrippa à son cou en l'implorant de la relâcher jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous les deux mouillés.

- « Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper Kyoko ? » plaisanta-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle lui envoya une giclée d'eau au visage pour se venger et ils commencèrent tous les deux de tendres chamailleries qui terminèrent bien rapidement en un baiser de plus en plus torride. Il fit glisser une main le long de son flanc pendant qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui de l'autre. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras le forçant à se baisser davantage pour avoir accès à sa bouche. Il lui souleva une cuisse et la cala contre sa hanche avant de la caresser doucement de haut en bas jusqu'à terminer finalement sa course sur ses fesses pour la soulever.

Ils se dévoraient d'un appétit inassouvissable et il remonta la main qu'il gardait à sa taille vers le milieu de son dos. Un bref mouvement de doigt, il décrocha la fine pièce de lingerie et elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise quand il abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou vers sa poitrine.

- « Stop ! Ren!... Stop ! » haleta-t-elle

Il releva le visage vers elle inquiet.

- « Tu n'as pas envie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, ne comprenant pas très bien ce refus. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour et il avait eu l'impression qu'elle ressentait le même désir que lui pourtant.

- « On... on n'a pas de protection » bredouilla-t-elle le visage en feu.

Il rougit un peu en l'entendant aborder le problème des préservatifs. Pour dire vrai, il avait pensé se finir hors d'elle, même s'il était clair que ce n'était pas très prudent. Mais qu'elle lui en parle lui semblait tellement étrange comme si elle venait soudain de grandir d'un coup. Il hocha la tête en continuant à rougir légèrement et sans la relâcher la ramena vers le sable. Il l'allongea sur la grande couverture et plongea sa main dans son sac avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

D'une main il tira sur les fines bretelles de son soutien gorge pour le lui enlever et commença à parsemer sa poitrine de petit baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés et pourtant malgré la nuit, ils ne sentaient pas le froid. Leurs mains se parcouraient avidement, réchauffant leurs chairs et à chaque nouveau baiser ils se laissaient enivrer un peu plus faisant fit du sel qui s'égarait sur leur peau. Il lui fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes avant de retirer juste après son boxer. Peaux contre peaux. Brûlant. Il déchira le petit emballage et sorti le petit bout de latex. Il commença à le placer sur la pointe de sa verge et fut soulagé de constater que pour une fois la taille semblait être correcte. La respiration haletante de désir, il rompit son baiser pour regarder sa partenaire. Il avait son bassin juste entre ses cuisses ouvertes et n'eut aucune difficulté à la pénétrer d'un mouvement fluide tant elle était déjà humide. Il s'enfonça profondément en elle, la faisant se cambrer au passage de son membre dur, puis se retira presque entièrement avant de recommencer sa manœuvre dans une cadence lente au départ avant d'augmenter progressivement le rythme. Il sentait son corps se chauffer, s'enflammant de désir en entendant les petits gémissements de son amante. Ils étaient libre de tout dans cet endroit désert et il comptait bien la faire crier de plaisir.

Dominateur, il la surplombait et balançait ses hanches dans des mouvements amples lui infligeant des vagues de plaisir puissantes à chaque fois que sa verge buttait au fond d'elle ou qu'elle se frottait contre les parois étroites de son vagin. Il la sentait se contracter autour de lui pendant que d'insidieux gémissement s'enfuyaient d'entre ses lèvres. Elle lui attrapa la bouche comme si elle pouvait apaiser sa faim et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche avec une sorte de fureur alors qu'il la possédait intégralement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait cette boule d'énergie au fond d'elle prête à exploser. Son rythme était trop parfait et son corps intoxicant. Il asservissait son esprit. Il envahissait son corps. Il était comme une drogue qui se répandait dans son sang. _Cette sensation ! Cette sensation ! RRREEEEENNNNN ! Oh... _Il la fit crier encore et encore, incapable de lui résister en aucune manière, oubliant tout de la modestie et de la pudeur. Il la rendait folle en s'enfonçant profondément en elle alors qu'il lui remontait les jambes pour qu'elle les repose sur ses épaules. Elle happait l'air entre deux gémissements, son cœur manquait d'exploser tant il battait vite. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son épaule en se tordant de plaisir. _RRREEEEENNNNN ! _Il la senti se contracter violemment autour de son membre turgescent et donna les derniers à coup pour la suivre sur son orgasme. Sa verge se gonfla de sève et il éjacula enfin.

Le corps lourd, il se retira doucement et roula un peu sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Hors d'haleine mais heureux. Ils se regardaient amoureusement les yeux groggy de plaisir, des mèches collées au visage à cause de la sueur. Sa poitrine se soulevait amplement, remplissant d'air ses poumons qui s'étaient retrouvés asséchés tout comme sa gorge à force de crier. Il sourit le premier en lui décalant quelques cheveux qui retombaient sur ses beaux yeux de miel et elle sourit à son tour les joues incroyablement roses de tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre.

Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Son sourire prit un petit air coquin et il se tourna un peu vers elle pour lui embrasser l'épaule alors que sa main empaumait son sein. Il se redressa un peu sur son coude et commença à tracer une ligne de baiser sur sa poitrine vers son téton pour le sucer. Sa main descendit alors plus bas frôlant son pubis avant de plonger curieuse dans la fente encore humide. Elle était chaude et tellement humide. Il enfonça ses doigts en quelques vas-et-vient avant de les sortir complètement pour aller goûter directement de sa langue la preuve de son plaisir.

Sans force, il lui écarta les cuisses de ses mains et plaça sa tête juste devant cette coupe de vie qui l'avait accueillis un peu plus tôt. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour capturer les expressions qu'elle allait lui offrir et du bout de la langue commença par jouer avec son clitoris avant de l'enfoncer pleinement dans la fente étroite.

_Cet homme !_

_Diable d'homme !_

_Comment faisait-il pour la mettre dans cet état là ? Ce n'était pas humain ce qu'il lui faisait !_

_N'avait-il donc aucune limite ?_

_RRREEEEENNNNN !_

A l'entendre gémir, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se réveiller. Il se redressa à nouveau et tira de son sac un autre petit paquet qu'il arracha aussitôt. Elle le regardait de ses yeux à moitié clos de plaisir et il l'embrassa avant de s'introduire en elle à nouveau. La nuit fut encore longue et son silence fut brisé par leurs cris de jouissance. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment bras dans les bras à regarder le ciel. Ils auraient souhaité que la terre cesse sa course folle et que le matin ne vienne jamais pour prolonger indéfiniment ce moment. Mais, le temps n'attendait personne et quand le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, ils durent se résoudre à quitter leur havre de paix pour rentrer avant que toute la ville ne s'anime.

Il la déposa devant l'hôtel et reparti garer sa moto quelques rues plus loin. Il rangea dans son sac ses casques et sa veste de motard bien soigneusement avant d'enfiler sa veste de sport comme s'il venait de revenir d'une séance matinale d'entraînement, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux vu son intense activité physique de la nuit. Décontracté et l'air de rien, il traversa le hall et remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Yashiro frappa à sa porte quelques minutes après alors qu'il venait de boucler sa valise.

- « Tu es prêt Ren ? »

- « Je nous ai déjà commandé le petit-déjeuner... » l'informa l'acteur

- « Être un homme amoureux te rend plus raisonnable avec tes repas ! » le taquina son manager en entrant dans la chambre. Yashiro le regarda en coin en s'attendant à une rebuffade ou autre chose. Mais Ren se contenta de s'asseoir en silence sur sa chaise devant la table du room-service. « Tu es fâché ? » demanda le manager. « C'est à cause de notre départ ?... Tu sais que je ferai mon possible pour que vous puissiez vous voir à Tokyo avant que tu ne repartes pour Hokkaïdo »

- « Merci Yashiro... Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux » Il lui sourit « Ton aide m'est très précieuse ! »

Dès que ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils descendirent prendre leur taxi. Ren s'arrêta à l'accueil pour leur confier un sac à donner à Hiruma-san. Yashiro un peu curieux essaya de savoir ce que c'était, mais Ren éluda toutes questions avec son ultra sourire.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES**

_Lonnie: "qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se passer ensuite?"... reponse logique: une belle et torride nuit d'amour..._

_Chibi Konsen: Si tu ne me boude pas tant mieux... alors voila un nouveau chapitre.. t'a-t-il fait vibrer?_

_Hiyoki-chan: de romantique à torride, il n'y avait qu'un pas ;)_

_ophelie.r: chapitre encore trés court... cependant tu ne peux pas manquer l'amour que porte ren à sa petite kyoko_

_Kirinkai: c'est vrai que certains chapitre son plus court que d'autre, mais j'essai toujours de publier au moins 2pages word minimum. Bref, j'espere néanmoins qu'ils te satisfont. Bonne lecture_

_Dy: cette fois j'ai pas trop tardé nan?_

_Belgarion: heureusement que mon chatiment est abrogé, je m'explique a) je resiste trés bien au jeun (je le pratique plusieurs fois par an pour me renforcer mentallement) b) je suis végétarienne (donc avant de me faire bouffer ma main, faut vraiment m'avoir tué) c) j'ai oublié ce que c'était d) si tu me coupe la main, comment pourrais-je écrire la suite de l'histoire e) si tu me coupe la tête, je partirai avec tous mes secrets (de qui sera enceinte? qui va mourir? quel est le sens profond de ces mots... bref que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres... héhé si vous saviez...)... Réponse maintenant à tes commentaires sur mon histoire: a) Ren n'obtient rien de sa participation à Cain Heel. C'est Cain Heel qui s'est présenté à la séance de presse (pour la suite il ne faut pas me tuer pour que je te raconte ce qu'il va se passer). b) Ren se sent juste coupable de la mort de Rick, pour lui, c'est de sa faute! (pour un garçon qui n'arrivait déjà pas à tuer un poulet, être la cause de la mort de son meilleur ami, Rick s'est fait écrasé car il voulait l'empecher de courir après le leader de la bande de voyou = totalement à cause de lui = l'avoir tué!) bref, il culpabilise à mort à en devenir fou. Pour les commentaires sur Natsu, je t'attends. PS: a défaut d'une scene d'amour Natsu/Ren, j'espere que cette scene Kyoko/Ren t'a apporté satisfaction._

_Eleyna black: le sortilège était pour Kyoko( bien que Ren soit atteint du même sortilège malgré lui), mais je suis heureuse que les pouvoirs magiques de Ren aient également touché mes lectrices... soupire en revant! J'espere qu'avec ce chapitre, je me suis fait completement pardonnée et que vous etes toujours aussi consentente! (moi je le suis... XD)_

_caby73: un poil de romantisme dans un monde de sensualité..._

_Pte Pouf: je comprend ton raisonnement et j'avoue avoir songé à une conclusion anticipée (même si pour dire vrai, j'ai besoin pour ma satisfaction personnelle de planter le decor pour aboutir à une conclusion logique dans les sentiments que je veux développer) mais le réel probleme est que je n'ai pas écris une traitre ligne depuis des mois! donc en fait, pour conclure, il faudrait que je dépasse mon complexe de la page blanche pour reprendre l'écriture (tout ce que vous lirez jusqu'au chapitre 118 est écrit depuis plusieurs mois déjà). Je vous jure que j'essaye de me motiver pour ne pas abandonner l'histoire, le ralentissement de parution est d'abord parce que j'ai honte de mon bloquage et ensuite pour me faire gagner du temps pour reprendre un jour l'histoire. Bref, toute mes excuses si l'histoire donne l'impression de s'essouflée. Mes nouveaux personnages et intrigues sont en réalité des clés pour aboutir à la conclusion que je veux dans ma tête (on ne vit pas seul sa vie, on la partage avec tous les acteurs autours qui nous ouvrent le chemin vers notre destin)_

_Guest: merci... hope you enjoy it!_

_Himano: alors cette lecture?_


	101. Chapter 101

**Chap 100 :**

Makoto jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en sirotant son verre de jus attablé avec les deux autres Love Me girl en voyant enfin descendre sa protégée. Kyoko salua le petit groupe et s'installa entre Makoto et Kanae. Le manager eut envie de pouffer de rire en remarquant les cernes qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler sous le maquillage.

_'Il y en a qui sont rentrés tard semble-t-il... Chanceuse !'_

La jeune femme se servit une grosse tasse de café noir, même si ça ne correspondait pas trop à ses habitudes et exhiba un sourire fictif pour masquer sa fatigue. Elle sentait ses paupières lourdes et se demandait comment Ren avait pu partir directement sans dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures comme elle. _Cet homme était-il humain ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait cette nuit... elle était à peine capable de marcher que lui était parti au boulot comme si de rien n'était. Comment faisait-il ?_

Après le petit-déjeuner, Kyoko suivit le groupe à la piscine de l'hôtel et s'écrasa sur un transat. Makoto s'installa près de sa protégée et lui tartina le visage de crème solaire en réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie sur sa chaise longue. Kanae vint lui prendre le tube de crème des mains avec un peu de rudesse.

- « Mo ! Vous êtes son manager... d'accord... mais vous n'allez pas vous permettre de lui badigeonner le corps aussi ? »

- « Son corps est son outils de travail... je me dois de l'aider à en prendre soin » répliqua-t-il très calmement. '_Si tu savais à quel point je me fiche de son corps... si ça pouvait être Tsuruga-sama ou Yashiro-kun... Ahhh ! Je m'égare là...' _« Mais, si vous voulez le faire à ma place, je vous en prie, faites ! »

La belle brune secoua sans façon la petite rouquine qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- « Tiens ! Protèges-toi sinon tu vas brûler ! Je ne voudrai pas que ma principale adversaire soit hors-jeu uniquement parce qu'elle ne sait pas prendre soin de son apparence » la sermonna Kanae et lui lançant le tube dans les mains.

Kyoko regarda de droite à gauche en réalisant qu'elle s'était minablement endormie et rougit un peu honteuse. Elle accepta la crème et se l'appliqua.

- « Vous êtes dure ! Elle dormait si paisiblement... » chuchota Makoto à la grande brune

- « Ce n'est que justice ! Avec tout ce qu'elle me fait faire pour la couvrir alors qu'elle n'est même pas un peu discrète... C'est à se demander si elle est vraiment actrice ! » grommela la belle brune.

- « Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse ? » demanda abruptement Makoto

- « évidemment ! » affirma-t-elle

- « C'est drôle, mais je ne vous crois pas une seconde... sinon vous la comprendriez »

- « Donneur de leçon ! » grogna Kanae

_'Glaçon !' _pensa le manager en la fusillant du regard.

- « Je vais me baigner... si vous voulez venir » lança Kyoko en se levant. _'ça me réveillera peut-être un peu'_

La jeune actrice abandonna son chapeau sur sa place et prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour l'entraîner avec elle pour mettre fin à une querelle inutile. Makoto resta assis sur son transat à les regarder partir.

Dans un studio à Tokyo, le directeur appela à faire une pause entre les deux scènes et Ren se dirigea vers sa loge pour son changement de costume. Yashiro s'installa sur une chaise alors que l'acteur déboutonnait sa chemise.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin... » fit remarquer le manager

- « ... tu te fais des idées Yukihito »

- « Tu étais étrange pendant le vol ce matin... Y'aurait-il quelque chose qui expliquerait cela ? »

- « J'ai sans doute trop manger au petit-déjeuner » menti Ren tout en continuant à se déshabiller sans montrer la moindre émotion.

- « Que s'est-il passé après que je t'ai laissé hier soir ? » interrogea Yashiro

- « Hier ? » Il sourit « Absolument rien !»

- « On dirait bien pourtant des griffures sur ton épaule... tu ne les avais pas à la séance photo d'hier après midi... donc tu n'as pu avoir ça que cette nuit » pointa très justement le manager avec un sourire en coin et un regard incisif.

- « … » _'Zut ! Je n'ai pas remarqué que Kyoko m'a griffé... Il a tout deviné' _« Umm... » il sourit de son sourire à un million de dollard.

- « Tu n'as pas à te justifier... tu es un grand garçon... par contre, demande lui d'éviter de te marquer de la sorte. Heureusement que tu n'as pas de tournage ou de séance photo où cette partie soit exposée » dit simplement Yashiro avec beaucoup de sérieux tout en feuilletant son agenda.

- « Je ferai attention... »

- « Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit non plus... Je vais annuler ton interview de ce soir pour que tu te reposes, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade maintenant, sinon nous ne serions pas ne mesure de te libérer la soirée quand elle rentrera de vacances »

Ren se contenta de hocher la tête sans chercher à le contredire ou à argumenter. Il n'était vraiment pas contre quelques heures de sommeil et la promesse de pouvoir avoir une soirée avec elle dans quatre jours lui faisait accepter tous les compromis. Il reparti directement tourner encore une scène avant que tous les membres de l'équipe puisse prendre une pause pour le déjeuner. Il s'installa sur le canapé pour se reposer en attendant et sorti de sa poche son portable pour voir si elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. 13H30, elle devait sûrement être réveillée à cette heure. Il appuya sur la touche numéro favori lui correspondant sans qu'elle ne décroche. Il composa ensuite un autre numéro en espérant avoir au moins de ses nouvelles par cet intermédiaire.

- « Bonjour Hiruma-san, Kyoko est-elle avec vous ? »

[ Elle se baigne avec ses amies... voulez-vous que je vous l'appelle?]

- « Non, ne la dérangez pas... je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien pour elle »

[ Il n'y a aucun problème Tsuruga-sama. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, je veille sur elle]

- « Merci Hiruma-san... Avez-vous récupérer le sac à l'accueil ? »

[ La moto est rendue, j'y suis allée avant le petit-déjeuner ]

- « Parfait !... Vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part... euh non... ne lui dites rien, je l'appellerai plus tard … Merci ! »

Ren raccrocha et s'endormit quelques minutes pour une petite sieste jusqu'à que Yashiro entre dans sa loge avec des bentos.

- « Ren, il faut que tu manges un peu aussi »

- « J'ai bien mangé ce matin, on ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir ? » marmonna-t-il en gardant ses paupières fermées et en espérant que son manager n'insisterai pas.

- « Si tu sautes ton repas, je serai obligé de le dire à Kyoko-chan »

- « Vas-y ! » le défia-t-il. _'Elle rentrera peut-être plus tôt comme ça pour être sûr que je mange'_

- « Ren... viens manger s'il te plaît ! » le pria Yashiro

Le grand acteur se redressa à contre-coeur et attrapa ses baguettes. Son manager étala sur la table tout un lot de magazines. Il jeta un coup d'oeil assez indifférents aux images de papier glacé des couvertures.

- « Ils ont fait paraître les premières photos de ton single avec Ryô » annonça avec enthousiasme Yashiro. « La couverture médiatique est excellente, les photos font presque toutes la une... tout le monde a déjà hâte de découvrir le morceau »

Ren prit un des magazines dans ses mains et lu les gros titres avant de le reposer pour continuer à manger.

- « Tout ce bruit, alors que personne ne m'a entendu chanté... » rétorqua ironique l'acteur

- « Ne fais pas le modeste Ren... ce titre est excellent et tu le sais »

L'acteur eut un petit sourire en repensant à l'enregistrement. Ce n'était pas Tsuruga Ren qui avait chanté, mais Kuon. Ces émotions, cette fougue... c'était lui, un Kuon amoureux. Il se sentait de plus en plus devenir lui. La délimitation entre Ren et Kuon devenait chaque jour un peu plus floue.

- « Et entre ces photos, ce titre et le clip... ça va entraîner une réelle commotion dans le showbiz... Le Tsuruga Ren qui se met à la chanson, c'est quelque chose qui va faire énormément parler de toi ! » nota avec joie le manager.

- « Je n'envisage pas de faire carrière dans la musique et je n'en ai absolument pas le temps... c'était juste une expérience intéressante à mener pendant que j'étais immobilisé. Mon boulot d'acteur passe avant tout ! »

- « Avant Kyoko-chan aussi ? » le taquina Yashiro

- « … J'ai sacrifié bien trop de chose dans ma vie pour ce métier... qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus reculer quoiqu'il arrive » répliqua-t-il assez sobrement « Mais Kyoko n'est en rien un frein à ma carrière, elle avance dans le même sens que moi... pour elle-aussi jouer est devenu fondamental ! » dit-il en souriant ingénument _'Elle m'aide à devenir meilleur... j'ai même l'impression qu'un jour elle sauvera Kuon'_

Chiori sorti de l'eau la première et se dirigea droit vers Makoto qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine.

- « Vous ne venez pas vous baigner avec nous Hiruma-san ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Tout à l'heure... » répondit le jeune homme sans lever son nez de son journal

- « Vous lisez quoi d'intéressant ? » le questionna-t-elle en se penchant par dessus son épaule « Tiens Tsuruga Ren sort un single en duo avec Ryô » _'Elle ne sais plus quoi inventer pour vendre sa musique qu'elle a pris un beau gosse notoire pour inciter des idiotes hystérique à acheter son album. Je parie que ce sera un titre commercial sans aucun intérêt où il fera juste vaguement les choeurs.' _« Vous vous intéressez à la musique ? » lança-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

- « Non pas vraiment... » _'En fait, je suis scotché par la photo de Tsuruga-sama depuis tout à l'heure... il est tellement... SEXY ! ... que j'en ai mal aux yeux !' _« Je me tiens juste informé de ce qui se fait dans le showbiz comme tout bon manager doit l'être » répondit-il avec sérieux

- « Kyoko-chan a de la chance de vous avoir... vous avez l'air de prendre votre travail à cœur... »

- « J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Mais pour avoir assister au tournage de Box-R et vu Dark Moon, je crois que j'ai également de la chance de pouvoir accompagner une actrice aussi douée que Kyoko-chan » _'Franchement ses scènes d'intimidation en Natsu ou en Mio sont vraiment effrayantes... et quand on la voit dans sa vie normale où elle est si gentille, la différence est d'autant plus stupéfiante'_

- « C'est indéniable que Kyoko-chan a quelque chose de plus... elle est une actrice d'une rare qualité comme j'en ai très peu rencontrée »

- « Enfin quelqu'un que vous aimez sincèrement ! » s'exclama Makoto avec joie

- « Ce n'est pas vrai... j'aime d'autres personnes sincèrement... c'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas nombreuses »

Il referma son magazine et se pencha vers la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

- « J'espère que vous me direz qui sont ces personnes chanceuses... » chuchota-t-il sur un ton de confidence _'Huhuhu ! Je crois que je vais entendre quelques histoires bien croustillantes... Qui ça peut bien être ?'_

Les joues de Chiori se teintèrent légèrement et un petit sourire embarrassé se figea sur ses lèvres.

**MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES**

_Belgarion: _

_concernant ta remarque sur Ren et son droit à être heureux, il me semble si ma mémoire est bonne avoir vu après sa prestation en tant que Katsuki avoir lu le Président lui dire un truc du genre "tu considères encore ne pas avoir droit au bonheur"... enfin il faudrait que je le relise pour vérifier... Et puis Ren et ses petites amies, c'était avant qu'il n'émigre au Japon. Donc avant l'accident de Rick_

_le démon me fera avouer chaque facette de mon histoire avant de me tuer? bon bin je crois que mon histoire sera sacrément longue (j'ai toujours été fan de shéérazade et les 1001 nuits)_

_concernant Natsu " je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'horreur qu'elle se régale, mais plutôt du pouvoir qu'elle a sur les autres"... je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et nous avons la même vision de Natsu (cf regarde le comportement de Natsu avec Ren. elle le veut, elle le prend par son jeu de séduction)_

_concernant les musiques:j'ai bien aimé, j'ai particulièrement eu un coup de coeur pour "i hate everything about you"_

_Chibi Konzen: contente de te faire planer... mais bon... pour le préservatif, Ren est un garçon sérieux et Kyoko vient juste d'avoir droit à un sermont de Kanae_

_Hiyoki-chan: la taille... humm déjà une coupe occidentale et un format plus qu'honorable_

_inukag9: bienvenue! contente que tu n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire! merci!_

_Ophélie.r: "Pour te dire je le suis d'avantage que le vrai mangas !" WOUAAHH! QUEL COMPLIMENT! je ne sais plus ou me mettre! *trop fiere* *se mouche bruyamment sous l'émotion*_

_Lonnie: qu'entends-tu par faire avancer les choses? _

_Eleyna Black: alors as tu fait de beaux reves? _

_ipiu-in-wonderland:héhé, alors tu veux que kyoko joue les femmes dominantes? attends quelques chapitre, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi et pour Ren. En tout cas bienvenue parmi nous et j'espère avoir régulièrement ton avis ou tes commentaires._


	102. Chapter 102

**Chap 101 :**

Leur avion atterrit à Narita Airport en milieu d'après-midi dans la chaleur étouffante de Tokyo. Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, le petit groupe se dirigea doucement vers la sortie où les attendait déjà Sébastian pour les conduire avec la limousine à leurs domiciles respectifs. Okami-san accueillit avec enthousiasme la jeune femme à peine franchit-elle la porte du restaurant et l'invita à prendre le thé pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter ses vacances. Kyoko grimpa en sautillant les marches et déposa son sac dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre sa propriétaire dans la cuisine.

- « Alors Kyoko-chan... as-tu aimé Okinawa ? Racontes-moi... est-ce aussi beau que ce qu'en montre les magazines ? »

- « Il y a vraiment des endroits magnifiques là-bas... des lagons encore plus bleu que l'azur... »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ? »

- « On a travaillé... et »

- « Ce n'était pas des vacances ? »

- « C'était des vacances, on est partie à la plage, on s'est promené... un job nous a été proposé de façon complètement inattendue ! Le client est tombé amoureux de la beauté de Moko-san, puis après il nous a aussi proposé de travailler avec lui... sans doute manquait-il de figurants. »

- « C'est formidable, alors on te verra bientôt aussi dans les magazines ! »

- « Je ne pense pas qu'ils choisiront les photos où j'apparais... je suis bien trop banale comparée à Moko-san. »

- « Et tu n'as rencontré personne pendant tes vacances ? »

- « Bien sûr ! J'ai rencontré pleins de gens très gentil pendant le shooting ! »

- « … je parle de rencontres sentimentales... »

La jeune fille se figea avec un sourire crispé et des gouttes de sueurs coulant le long de ses tempes.

- « ... »

- « ton manager peut-être ? » tenta Okami-san curieuse

- « Non...non...non ! Jamais Makoto-san ! » _Je ne suis définitivement pas son type en plus !_ « Haha ! » _Est-ce-que je peux lui parler de Ren ?_

- « Il n'y a rien de mal pour une jeune femme d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour un garçon... Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas et que tu préfères te concentrer sur le travail, mais la vie passe tellement vite qu'il ne faut pas que tu passes à côté de ta jeunesse non plus »

- « Je... Je... »

Kyoko se mit à vibrer de tout son long et sortie de sa poche son portable. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au nom affiché et se leva de table en s'excusant pour prendre la communication dans sa chambre.

- « Moshi Moshi Ren »

[ Tu as fait un bon voyage? ]

- « Tout à été génial, le président nous a même envoyé son secrétaire pour nous raccompagné directement chez nous »

[ Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?]

- « Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? »

[ Je devrais réussir à terminer vers 21h... je pourrais passer te chercher et nous pourrions aller dîner ensemble en ville]

- « Ce n'est pas un peu risquer d'aller dîner en ville tous les deux après les suspicions qu'ont levé les journaux ces derniers temps ? »

[ On peut sinon dîner chez moi, si tu préfères...] proposa-t-il en souriant en plein mode 'Empereur de la nuit'

- « Ou-oui... Tu veux que je passe avant pour que le dîner soit prêt quand tu rentreras ? » _Oh je suis présomptueuse de m'inviter chez lui... je le dérange sans doute_

[ pourquoi pas... mais à une condition... je ]

- « Sauf si tu préfères dîner dehors... je ne voudrai pas te déranger » essaya-t-elle de se rattraper en l'interrompant

[ TU ne me déranges pas du tout!] insista-t-il [Je veux juste que tu prennes le taxi pour venir et que tu te fasses livrer tout ce dont tu as besoin de la boutique du complexe... je n'ai pas grand chose à la maison hélas puisque j'ai beaucoup été absent ces dernières semaines.]

- « Et que manges-tu depuis que tu es rentré à Tokyo ? » demanda-t-elle prête à le sermonner sur ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires

[ J'ai été assez pris...] commença-t-il en se cherchant une excuse plausible [Mais Yashiro-san s'est assuré à ce que je mange]

- « Quoi donc ? Des onigiris ? »

[ Kyoko... voyons !] rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de reproches comme s'il était offensé qu'elle doute de lui.

- « Quoi donc ? » répéta-t-elle

[ des bentos!] '_Je ne les ai pas fini, mais si elle ne le sais pas'_

- « Pff ! Je parie que tu ne les as même pas fini ! » grommela-t-elle « Je vais te préparer un repas équilibré parce qu'il faut que tu prennes des forces, surtout si tu travailles autant ! »

[ Je me dépêches de finir mon tournage pour rentrer au plus tôt ce soir alors!... Je t'embrasse... ma pause est finie...]

- « A tout à l'heure » souffla-t-elle en rougissant soudain en entendant sa voix devenue si douce.

Elle s'accroupit devant son sac de voyage et le déballa pour s'occuper de son linge. Elle s'arrêta devant en prenant entre ses mains un des petits maillot de bain que lui avait acheté Ren et se mit à rougir violemment en se souvenant ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Cette nuit là avait été si passionnée qu'elle se souvenait encore la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau et le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Les doigts crispés sur le petit bout de tissu, de la fumée sortant de son cerveau surchauffant et un filet de sang s'écoulant traîtreusement de son nez, elle s'écroula sur le côté le corps rigide sous l'afflux de ses pensées qu'elle jugeait perverties. _Comment ne pas devenir complètement pervers en étant exposé à un homme tel que lui ? Rien que ses lèvres sont à elle seule source de péché... et son... Ohhhh ! _Elle se leva d'un bond en emportant son ballot de linge et bourra la machine à laver avec, comme si ce geste pourrait ainsi laver ses pensées impures. Elle referma le capot avec force et souffla soulagée dès qu'elle entendit le tambour tourner.

Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour finir son rangement et réviser son script pour le tournage du lendemain. Sa semaine allait être assez chargée puisqu'elle devait rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris à cause de ses vacances. Elle feuilletait attentive les pages de son cahier en regrettant de ne pas avoir une aussi bonne mémoire que celle de Moko-san. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et soupira blasé en sortant son portable.

- « Moko-san ! »

[ Mo ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles déjà ? Je t'ai laissé, il n'y a même pas une heure !] ronchonna la belle brune

- « Moko-san... » couina la jeune femme. « Je te dérange ? »

[ Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive encore ? ]

- « Je voulais juste te parler un peu » répondit la rouquine penaude

[ Je t'écoute!] dit-elle assez froidement [c'est au sujet du boulot ou de ton mec?]

- « Hmmm... les deux... » souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante « Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer parce que je pense à lui »

[ Mo ! Appel-le et fiches-moi la paix!] grogna-t-elle puis elle tilta. [tu fais quoi demain après-midi?]

- « Je tourne toute la journée jusqu'à 15h et je commence le travail au Daruyama à 19h »

[ Hmm... ça ne nous laisse pas une grande fourchette de temps... » murmura pensive Kanae

- « Du temps pour faire quoi ? » demanda curieuse Kyoko

[ Je dois passer un coup de fil... je te rappelle plus tard!] termina-t-elle rapidement en raccrochant aussitôt.

Kyoko soupira en entendant le bip de déconnexion de la conversation et avec peu d'enthousiasme reprit sa lecture. Quelques minutes après elle reçut un message texte de sa meilleure amie qui lui donnait rendez-vous à 16h30 à la LME.

Après avoir terminer d'apprendre ses pages de script, elle regarda l'horloge de son réveil et hurla de panique en réalisant qu'il était déjà tard. Elle courut dans les escaliers et salua Okami avant de sortir.

- « Tu ne restes pas dîner avec nous ce soir ? » demanda la vieille femme

- « Oh... euh... non... mais je ferai le service les trois prochains jours pour compenser mon absence de la semaine dernière » proposa hâtivement Kyoko en enfilant ses chaussures

La vieille femme n'osa pas s'immiscer trop dans sa vie privée. _Kyoko est une jeune fille sérieuse et responsable._ Elle soupira en regardant la jeune fille quitter le restaurant et retourna s'asseoir dans la cuisine près de son mari qui lisait son journal avec une expression grognon.

Ren se changea à toute vitesse à peine le directeur annonça la fin de sa dernière scène. Yashiro avec un sourire diabolique, lui jeta un regard entendu dès qu'il sorti de sa loge.

- « Rentre directement, je vais prendre un taxi pour finir quelques dossiers à la LME » offrit Yashiro sans se départir de son sourire

L'acteur hocha simplement la tête, il ne servait à rien d'argumenter ou de nier. Son manager avait déjà découvert le pot-aux-roses.

- « Je passe te prendre demain à 6h00 ? » demanda le grand brun.

- « Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je te retrouverai directement sur le set... passe le bonsoir à Kyoko-chan » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et il le salua de la main avant d'aller prendre son taxi.

**MERCI POUR TOUS VOS MESSAGES**

**désolé pour le retard dans la publication, je suis encore en déplacement du coup j'ai trés peu de temps...**

_Chibi Konsen: Mais non tu n'es pas une pipelette, car sinon moi je suis une causette! qui aime bien toujours entendre ton avis, même si l'histoire est calme ces temps ci... (voila pour la petite rime ;) ) sinon tout ne peut pas toujours mal se passer, il faut un peu de bonheur de temps à autre..._

_Ipui in wonderland: oui j'ai lu le 194 et j'avoue que je bave d'envie de savoir ce qui va sse passer... mais bon face à un opposant comme Ren notre petite Kyoko a un joueur à sa hauteur!_

_Lonnie:ok ok... je comprend... mais bon tu ne te marie pas dès que tu commences à sortir avec qqn non? ou peut être que..._

_Hiyoki-chan: merci et bonne lecture_

_Elayna Black: ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic est une de tes préférées... j'aime bien mes perso secondaire car dans une fic longue si il n'y en avait que pour Kyoko et Ren je pense que ça serait soulant et que ça perdrait du relief_

_Ophelie.r: tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui Chiori a le begin? après la chanson etc, c'est tout pour relaéncer l'histoire après_

_Gavroche: c'est bien trop d'honneur de me comparer à notre vénérée auteur, mais ce compliment me touche au plus haut point! Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages. Il est vrai que je les exploite selon mon point de vue et que face à des situations inédites, je les fait déraper un peu. Mais je suis contente que malgré tout tu trouve que je respecte l'esprit. Merci et bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans la suite._

_Inukag9: la suite dispo bonne lecture!_

_Sara34chan: bonne lecture, merci pour ton petit mot, même si tu n'as pas commenté les autres chapitres._


	103. Chapter 103

**Chap 102 :**

Makoto était assit en face d'un ordi portable quand Yashiro passa devant la salle de travail. Curieux, le manager approcha de son confrère et vint le saluer.

- « Yashiro-san ! » s'exclama joyeusement Makoto en apercevant son collègue « Vous ici ?! Dois-je en conclure que votre protégé à terminer tôt aujourd'hui pour voir ma cliente? »

- « Sshhhuuutttt ! Quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre ! » chuchota Yashiro

- « Bien sûr que non... je suis tout seul dans ce bureau si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué.» répondit à voix basse Makoto ironiquement.

- « Certes... mais mieux vaut être prudent ! »

- « Permettez-moi de vous dire que nos deux tourtereaux ne garderont pas longtemps leur petit secret... c'est bien trop évident ! Il vaut mieux se préparer à la commotion médiatique... l'accident de l'autre jour n'était qu'un début et bientôt les sourires de votre client ne suffiront plus à endormir les journalistes »

- « Certes... » admit Yashiro en remontant ses lunettes.

- « Mais que venez-vous faire ici ? » demanda le beau brun.

- « Je suis venu terminer des dossiers... j'ai un peu de retard sur mes réponses aux propositions que reçoit Ren et avec son emploi du temps chargé, je trouve de moins en moins de moments pour mes tâches administratives... et vous que faites vous là ? »

- « Je prépare un blog pour Kyoko-chan et d'autres petites choses... Pour l'instant rien n'a été fait pour franchement promouvoir son image auprès du public, alors je prends les choses en main... Mais il n'y a rien d'urgent, alors si vous voulez je peux vous aider un peu »

_Tous les deux ? en tête-à-tête dans un bureau...Non merci !_

- « C'est gentil... mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi »

- « Dans mon contrat, il est stipulé que je suis également chargé de vous soulager un peu... alors au lieu de vous tuer à la tâche tout seul, laissez-moi vous donner un coup de main. A deux nous irons beaucoup plus vite ! »

Yashiro ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, en vain car Makoto l'interrompit aussitôt pour l'empêcher de contre argumenter. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux dans le bureau de Ren, face à des piles de dossiers et d'autres courriers. Yashiro lui expliqua comment il procédait, ce qui devait être répondu dans chaque cas de figure, ainsi que sa méthode d'archivage. Ils travaillaient assidûment et l'homme à lunette devait avouer que l'aide de son collègue lui était finalement bien utile. Yashiro se moqua de lui-même intérieurement en jetant un regard à son confrère. Dire qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter Makoto, mal à l'aise depuis l'incident où il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, alors qu'en fait ce garçon était juste serviable et avenant. De toute leur petite séance de travail, Makoto ne lui adressait la parole que pour demander confirmation sur des réponses à écrire ou de menus commentaires sur des offres envoyés. Vers 23h, Yashiro referma le couvercle d'une boite d'archivage en soufflant de soulagement.

- « Vous pouvez arrêter là Hiruma-san... nous en avons fini pour ce soir »

- « Mais il reste tellement de dossiers... »

- « Il est déjà tard... je les terminerai demain soir pendant que Ren sera sur son tournage »

- « Si vous voulez, je peux venir vous aider. Kyoko-chan sera au Daruyama »

- « C'est très gentil... merci ! » accepta Yashiro

Ils prirent ensemble l'ascenseur et Makoto fut surpris de voir que Yashiro descendait au niveau du hall.

- « Vous ne descendez pas au parking ? » demanda le beau brun curieux

- « euh... non... je vais prendre un taxi... »

- « huh ? Ah... je peux vous déposer quelque part si vous voulez... »

- « Ne vous déranger pas pour moi, il faut que je fasse un arrêt par un magasin »

- « Je dois moi aussi faire quelques courses, nous sommes rentré aujourd'hui et je n'ai plus rien de frais à cuisiner... je vous y emmène alors ! »

Yashiro grimpa dans la mini austin sport de son collègue et lui offrit un sourire mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se retrouver dans cet espace confiné avec lui le mettait-il dans cet état ? Ce n'était pas comme si Hiruma-san lui avait fait des avances... Pourtant... Pourtant, il y avait quelques choses dans sa façon de lui sourire qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ou était-ce sa façon de le regarder ? '_Tu te fais des idées ! Tu te fais des idées ! Arrêtes de voir le mal partout !' _pensa Yashiro

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite supérette non loin de la LME et se séparèrent pour faire le tour des rayons. Makoto, un panier à la main où s'entassait tout un tas de fruits et légumes, rejoignit son collègue qui faisait déjà la queue à la caisse.

- « Vous avez été sacrément rapide ! » s'étonna le beau brun

- « C'est parce que je prends souvent la même chose ici »

Un peu curieux, Makoto scruta discrètement ce qui traînait dans le panier de son collègue et étouffa un petit cri de terreur.

- « Waaa... vous n'allez pas manger des plats en conserves tout de même ? »

- « A force de devoir suivre Ren, j'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes... » statua-t-il avec résignation « et je suis bien trop fatigué en rentrant chez moi pour prendre le temps de cuisiner... » L'homme à lunette tendit un billet à la caissière avant de ranger ses achats dans un sac en papier sans sourciller.

- « Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Comment pouvez-vous vous contenter de ça ? » s'indigna Makoto. Il paya à son tour ses courses et rattrapa d'un pas rapide son collègue qui quittait déjà la boutique. Le beau brun déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture et Yashiro s'installa sur la place du passager sans chercher à argumenter. Makoto lui jeta un regard sévère et démarra. Au bout de la rue, il tourna à gauche.

- « Heu... Hiruma-san, pour aller chez moi, il fallait continuer tout droit... si vous prenez par là, vous allez faire un énorme détour »

- « Nous allons chez moi ! Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser vous nourrir avec des boites de conserves sans que je n'intervienne » affirma Makoto

- « Huh ? » _On dirait Kyoko avec Ren… Kyoko sort de ce corps !_ « haha ! Ce n'est pas la peine... ce n'est pas très grave si je ne mange pas très bien ce soir »

- « Je connais ce métier... sur les tournages des bentos, sur la route des encas et si lorsque vous rentrez chez vous ce sont des boites de conserves... permettez-moi de vous inviter à dîner chez moi »

- « Ce... »

- « Yashiro-sempaï, c'est mon devoir d'assistant. C'est une question de respect ! » le coupa-t-il

Yashiro se passa nerveusement une main sur la figure. _Comment je vais me tirer de là ? Moi chez lui... impossible !_

- « Il n'y a pas de Sempaï entre nous... vous êtes le manager de Kyoko-chan et moi celui de Ren »

- « Mais je suis également lié à Tsuruga-sama par un contrat et donc à vous aussi »

- « Oui... euh... Non... Vous n'avez pas à faire tout ça pour moi... votre aide sur les dossiers de Ren me suffit largement »

- « Alors j'insiste en toute amitié... refuserez vous un repas qu'on vous offre en ami ? »

L'homme à lunette marmonna dans sa barbe quelques mots inaudibles et hocha la tête pour accepter l'invitation. Il suivit ensuite le grand brun dans les couloirs de son immeuble et entra timidement dans l'appartement.

L'entrée donnait directement sur un petit salon avec une cuisine ouverte. Makoto l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé avant de disparaître dans la chambre voisine. Yashiro tourna la tête de gauche à droite, l'intérieure était assez moderne et sobre, un bon goût évident dans les quelques touches de décoration qui parsemait la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de féminin... en fait, s'il ne savait pas que Makoto était... ''gay''... il ne l'aurait certainement pas deviné à son comportement ou à son intérieur. Attiré par des photos accrochées au mur, il se leva pour les regarder de plus près.

_Jolies photos de lui... il est plutôt beau garçon... je parie que s'il aimait les filles, il cumulerait les petites-amies. Cette photo ? Sa petite-amie ? Il n'est pas gay ?_

- « Elle est belle n'est-ce-pas ? » entendit-il chuchoter à son oreille. Yashiro se retourna brusquement et fut nez à nez avec un sourire bienveillant.

- « Whhaaa ! » hurla Yashiro en faisant un bond en arrière

- « Du calme ! Ça ne me dérange pas si vous regardez mes photos de famille »

- « Famille ? » répéta surpris le manager

- « C'est ma petite sœur... » donna-t-il pour toute réponse en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la cuisine pour vider son sac de course. « Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous pendant que je nous prépare une petite chose rapide »

Yashiro le rejoignit près de l'évier où le beau brun lavait les légumes.

- « Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose » proposa poliment l'homme à lunette alors que Makoto sortait un couteau d'un tiroir.

- « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez ouvrir ce placard » indiqua le beau brun « et sortez deux verres, s'il vous plaît »

Yashiro obéit et posa sur les verres sur le plan de travail.

- « Dans le frigo vous trouverez une bouteille de saké... si vous voulez bien nous servir »

- « Vous voulez que je mette la table ? » demanda Yashiro en remplissant les verres

- « Vous pouvez vous reposer... je me charge de tout »

- « Ce n'est pas très correct de ma part de venir chez vous les mains vides et de ne pas vous aider aussi »

- « Vous êtes mon invité... mais si vous voulez vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi » dit-il sans que ses yeux ne quittent la planche à découper où il éminçait habillement quelques légumes « vous pouvez très bien me tenir un peu compagnie » ajouta-t-il lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

Yashiro se statufia une seconde en sentant un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale sous le coup d'oeil de son collègue. Il avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre mécaniquement et toussota un peu en sentant le liquide lui brûler la trachée.

- « Vous avez encore quelque chose à oublier ce soir ? » questionna Makoto sobrement en reportant son attention sur la découpe des légumes.

- « Non... non pas du tout ! » s'empressa de répondre Yashiro « J'avais juste un peu soif ! » menti-t-il

- « Vous vous êtes remis de vos petites mésaventures avec Kanae-chan ? » continua-t-il imperturbable

- « haha ! C'est complètement oublié... Fini ! » menti-t-il à nouveau un peu mal à l'aise « L'autre jour était juste un jour sans... Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à cette fille »

- « Ah bon ? » répondit Makoto placide en allumant le feu sous une casserole et en y jetant les légumes. « C'est une très belle femme pourtant... » il ria un peu en se souvenant quelque chose « Je vous accorde qu'elle a quelques manières un peu brutales parfois... »

- « Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! » trancha Yashiro

- « Pourtant, vous ne lui étiez pas indifférent... alors si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi vous interdisez vous de vous intéresser à elle ? » continua-t-il en remuant le plat et en ajoutant des épices

- « Devons-nous obligatoirement parler de moi ? » rétorqua Yashiro un peu agacé

- « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas envahir votre jardin secret... cependant il me semble que vous savez déjà mes petits secrets... mais je me suis permis d'aller trop loin... Je n'aurais pas dû »

- « Je n'ai enquêté sur vous que dans le but de trouver le manager idéal pour Kyoko-chan... Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir empiété sur votre vie privée » se défendit le manager

- « ça ne me dérange pas que vous sachiez... bien que je sois un peu curieux de savoir comment vous avez pu découvrir pour moi... ce n'est pas comme si c'était de notoriété publique après tout ! »

- « J'avoue que ça n'a pas été évident... c'est aussi pour ça que Ren vous a posé la question en personne... c'est qu'il subsistait quelques doutes sur nos informations »

- « Vous savez tout de moi ! » statua-t-il en riant « et j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous en retour »

- « Ma vie n'a rien de très passionnante... ma plus grande fierté est d'accompagné un jeune homme de grand talent »

- « Vous avez l'air très dévoué à Tsuruga-sama... mais en dehors du travail ? »

Yashiro tira de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit agenda noir usé et le feuilleta rapidement sous le nez de Makoto.

- « Ce garçon travail comme un forcené... donc moi aussi... et figurez-vous qu'il ne prend jamais de jour de repos complet... » commenta Yashiro sous le regard ébahis de son collègues qui avait cessé de touiller pour poser un regard incrédule sur les pages noircies.

- « C'est incroyable ! »

- « Tout est complet des mois à l'avance... » termina Yashiro assez fièrement en refermant son calepin.

- « Incroyable !... vous travaillez encore sur papier ? … Je pensais que plus personne n'avait ce genre d'agenda dans la profession de nos jours !» Il détailla des pieds à la tête son collègue. _Petite lunette... cravate serrée... costard impeccable... _« J'aurai pourtant juré que vous étiez l'archétype du type qui était dingue de nouvelles technologies ! Vous savez que ça vous ferait gagner un temps fou si vous passiez à l'ère de l'informatisation ? »

- « Tout est également informatisé pour partager mes données avec les différents services de la LME... cependant je suis obligé par sécurité de conserver une copie papier sur moi plutôt que de travailler uniquement sur ordinateur » avoua le manager en soupirant.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Si je tiens à mains nues un objet électronique plus de 10 secondes... il est irrémédiablement hors-service. » expliqua simplement l'homme à lunette

Makoto se frotta le menton.

- « Vous plaisantez ? » _Il me fait marcher !_

- « Passez-moi votre portable si vous ne me croyez pas... »

Makoto tendit son portable et s'arrêta avant de le déposer dans la main de son collègue en voyant le petit sourire carnassier de Yashiro.

- « Je vous crois ! » lâcha Makoto en rangeant l'objet dans sa poche. _'Il serait bien fichu de le jeter contre le mur pour me le briser'_.

- « hahaha ! Vous ne voulez pas risquer de perdre votre répertoire » le taquina Yashiro en riant et en se tenant les côtes.

Le beau brun le frôla en tendant le bras pour attraper sur une étagère au dessus de lui un bol. Leurs corps étaient presque coller l'un à l'autre. Makoto étant un peu plus grand que lui, Yashiro leva des yeux inquiets vers l'homme qui le surplombait soudain.

- « En effet... il y a des numéros que je ne veux pas perdre » admit l'homme avec une voix bien trop rauque et sensuelle pour que Yashiro garde son calme. Il senti une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe en tombant dans le regard équivoque de son collègue et dégluti péniblement. Figé, tenaillé par une peur presque viscérale, il ne bougea pas même lorsque Makoto s'écarta pour reprendre sa tache avec le plus grand détachement. « C'est prêt ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à passer à table » annonça joyeusement Makoto en posant entre les mains de son collègue immobile le bol et en tirant d'un placard deux assiettes.

Yashiro cligna des yeux en réalisant que son collègue était déjà parti s'installer autour de sa table.

- « Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine... mais c'est indéniablement mieux que de manger des boites de conserves » dit Makoto en servant l'assiette de son invité.

- « Je vous remercie... j'avoue que ces dernières semaines, notre emploi du temps a été assez dense et en vivant seul, j'ai complètement renoncé à me préparer un dîner » Il enfourna une bouchée dans sa bouche. « C'est très bon ! »

- « Vous pouvez venir manger chez moi quand vous voulez... » proposa Makoto

- « Oh non ! Je ne me permettrais pas de vous importuner »

- « Vous ne me déranger pas ! » affirma le beau brun en baissant les yeux sur son assiette et en mangeant calmement laissant planer un étrange silence entre eux.

Yashiro regarda de gauche à droite, cherchant une excuse pour dévier la conversation dans une autre direction. _Les photos !_

- « Hmm... Sinon Hiruma-san, je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez quitté le mannequinat ? Vous ne précisez pas d'ailleurs dans votre CV que vous aviez été model. »

- « Je ne suis pas engagé en tant que manager pour mon aspect extérieur. Donc je n'ai nullement besoin de le préciser » il lança un petit regard coquin à son compagnon de table « et pour savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté... il faudra que vous me racontiez d'abord votre histoire avec Honoka-san »

- « Huh ? » Yashiro rougit profusément en entendant ce nom sorti d'outre-tombe. « Il n'y a rien à dire à propos d'Honoka »

- « Alors cette histoire sera pour une prochaine fois ! » plaisanta Makoto en resservant du saké dans leur verre.

_**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS MESSAGES**_

_**Je suis toujours en voyage, mais je ne vous oubli pas...**_

_Eleyna black: Oui Ren et Kyoko tous seuls... mais pas que eux deux d'ailleurs..._

_Gavroche: Que prépare Kanae... tu le sauras bientôt..._

_Caby: voici un nouveau chapitre pour pallier ton manque ou peut être le réveiller..._

_Belgarion: tu devrais te lancer dans l'écriture de fic originale. Et concernant le chapitre 195, je suis également frustré que ça coupe à ce moment là... à croire qu'il faut être un peu sadique pour écrire sur skip beat, ou maso pour aimer autant se torturer à attendre la suite._

_Lonnie: t'inquiète tout vient à point à qui sait attendre..._

_Ophelie.r: "vivement que tout le monde sache pour ce couple"... vous devriez faire attention en formulant des souhaits (héhé, rire sadique)_

_Kim: merci beaucoup! mais si tu as réussi à tout lire en 4h, chapeau! un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espere continuera à te convenir._

_ipiu_in_wonderland: on a le début de soirée, en effet, mais pas du couple que vous pensiez je crois... pas trop déçu? Pour le chap 195, je suis d'accord, c'est trop frustrant. Mais bon si tu me suivais chapitre par chapitre depuis le début... je vous ai laissé quelque jolie fois en suspend et sur de faux espoir..._

_Chibi Konsen: l'amour au clair de lune... je crois que je suis une grande romantique sous mes airs de sadique du dimanche._

_Désolé de ne pas approfondir mes réponses, mais je vous écris entre deux avions._


	104. Chapter 104

**Chap 103 :**

Ren entra dans le hall de son appartement et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant la lumière allumée dans le salon. Il rangea soigneusement ses chaussures dans son meuble à côté de celles de Kyoko et enfila ses chaussons avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle était là. Un tablier autour de la taille, concentrée devant ses fourneaux, elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Il l'entoura de ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou pour poser un petit baiser sur le fin épiderme.

- « KKYYYYAAAAAAA ! »

Hurlement primaire. Bond de presque un mètre de haut sans le moindre élan. La réaction de Kyoko fut plus proche de la franche terreur que du petit sursaut de surprise. Quel homme aurait pu imaginer avoir un tel effet en présentant un énorme bouquet de roses devant la femme de sa vie ? Aucun ! Aucun homme n'aurait pu prévoir ça, ni même les conséquences de cette crise. Il rit de bon cœur en se saisissant d'une serviette dans un tiroir. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Dans sa surprise, elle avait fait voler sa cuillère en bois et à présent de la sauce lui recouvrait le visage.

- « Ren ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui subtilisant la serviette des mains pour l'essuyer nerveusement. « Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi mille fois ! » cria-t-elle au bord des larmes en effaçant les traces de sauces sur sa joue.

- « Bonsoir mon amour » murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front. « je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peur des roses » plaisanta-t-il

- « Je n'ai pas peur des roses » marmonna-t-elle l'humeur sombre « J'ai juste été surprise... »

- « Une bonne surprise ? » la taquina-t-il avec un regard d'empereur de la nuit

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

- « Excuse-moi... » bredouilla-t-elle encore confuse. « Tu dois me détester... » dit-elle en commençant un dogeza. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'aida à se redresser.

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... c'est ma faute... j'aurais dû m'annoncer quand je suis entré » la coupa-t-il en lui remettant les roses dans les bras.

Elle regarda les fleurs et leva les yeux vers lui. _Ce sourire est criminel !_

- « Tu... tu... tu n'aurais pas dû ! » articula-t-elle difficilement, victime d'un court-circuit neuronale devant son extraordinaire sourire.

- « J'avais envie... » chuchota-t-il pour tout prétexte en lui faisant une petite moue comme un enfant voulant se faire pardonner pour une bêtise.

Elle sentit les fleurs et se masqua à moitié avec le bouquet pour cacher l'expression troublée qu'elle affichait malgré elle. _Cette homme causera ma perte ! _« Merci ! » murmura-t-elle en se relevant pour chercher un vase dans un des placards. « C'est bientôt prêt ! Si tu veux aller te mettre à l'aise » lui proposa-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance avec ses habitudes de serveuses.

Il défit sa cravate et la posa sur une chaise avant d'ouvrir les placards.

- « Je vais m'occuper de mettre le couvert » annonça-t-il en emmenant de quoi préparer la table.

Elle le rejoignit dans le salon quelques minutes après avec leurs assiettes et s'arrêta à la porte en le voyant terminer d'allumer des bougies. Il tourna la tête en entendant ses pas et souffla son allumette. Il lui offrit ensuite un sourire angélique capable à lui seul de lui causer un arrêt cardiaque et vint très galamment la chercher à la porte où elle s'était figée comme une statue.

- « Mademoiselle, votre table est prête ! »

- « Ren ! Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle doucement en plongeant dans ses yeux pour chercher des réponses à ces actions.

- « ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas aller au restaurant qu'on ne peut pas dîner aux chandelles » se justifia-t-il « et tes bons petits plats méritent une belle table...» ajouta-t-il en la conduisant jusqu'à la table en la prenant par la taille.

Elle posa les assiettes à leur place respective et s'agenouilla devant la table basse à côté de lui. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues semblaient refuser catégoriquement de reprendre une coloration normale. Il se pencha un peu et lui embrassa l'épaule du bout des lèvres. En réalité, il n'avait pas très faim. Le dîner de ce soir n'était pour lui qu'un prétexte pour la voir et il était assez impatient de pouvoir se délecter de son dessert.

- « Itadakimasu ! » lança-t-il respectueusement. _Calme-toi Kuon... ou tu vas encore lui faire peur. _Il s'efforça de conserver son attitude cool et prit ses baguettes.

- « Je t'en prie commence ! » l'invita-t-elle en se concentrant sur son assiette pour tenter d'apprivoiser les émotions conflictuelles qui bouillonnaient en elle. _Cet homme est dangereux ! Très dangereux !_

Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement en posant sur elle un regard chargé de tendresse.

- « Merci ! » lui dit-il en lui souriant.

_Ce sourire ! Ce sourire n'était pas humain !_

Ses yeux dérivèrent, glissant le long de son cou avant de s'égarer sur son torse apparaissant par l'échancrure créé par les quelques boutons qu'il avait ouvert.

_Sa peau. Lisse. Douce. Et son parfum envoûtant._

Dans ses oreilles résonnaient l'assourdissant vacarme des bruits de son propre cœur. Elle allait mourir ou devenir folle si elle restait le regarder, aussi essaya-t-elle de manger normalement sans grand succès. Elle enfonça d'abord une grosse bouchée de nourriture qui manqua de peu de lui obstruer la trachée. Puis pour pallier à son étouffement, elle avala la moitié de son verre d'eau d'un coup. Son visage était rouge écarlate et un peu de sauce s'égarait au coin de ses lèvres.

- « Tu avais faim ! » commenta-t-il en riant un peu et en lui essuyant de son doigt la commissure des lèvres. « Je t'ai encore fait attendre longtemps pour manger... excuse-moi... comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner » termina-t-il en léchant sensuellement son index maculé de sauce.

Elle suivit son mouvement de langue et dégluti péniblement en imaginant sa langue dans un autre contexte. _Sa langue..._

Figée, ses baguettes à mi parcourt et sa bouche grande ouverte, son cerveau faisait défiler dans sa tête tous les souvenirs liés à cette langue et très vite, il se mit à surchauffer. Elle ne revint à elle que lorsqu'il lui glissa très affectueusement dans la bouche ses baguettes pour la nourrir. Elle cligna des yeux et mâcha lentement.

- « Ren » ''munch-munch'' « ne crois pas que je vais » ''munch'' « manger ton assiette pour toi » ''munch'' dit-elle tout en mâchant.

- « J'aime bien te voir manger » lui répondit-il innocemment en tendant une nouvelle fois ses baguettes vers elle.

- « Ren ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant sous la table pour se cacher. « C'est trop embarrassant ! »

Il se pencha pour la regarder de sous la table.

- « Pourquoi ? Tu m'as bien nourris lorsque j'étais blessé... » argumenta-t-il

- « Tu étais blessé ! Moi c'est différent ! » objecta-t-elle en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

Il lui releva la tête et captura ses lèvres alors qu'elle balbutia des propos incompréhensibles sur l'incongruité de la situation. Il l'attira progressivement vers lui et la souleva jusqu'à qu'elle soit confortablement logée dans ses bras. _Ses lèvres..._

Ses lèvres molles et accueillantes se faisaient aguichantes. Il l'attisait et sans grande résistance passa avec sa langue la barrière de ses dents pour conquérir sa bouche. Petits gémissements. Gestes de plus en plus échauffés. La toile de son pantalon se tendit alors qu'il commençait à glisser ses mains sous son vêtement pour lui caresser la peau.

- « Hmm Kyoko » susurra-t-il sur un ton alanguis en lui parsemant le cou de petits baisers pour descendre vers son décolleté.

Elle avait chaud... très chaud ! _Il me fait encore tourner autour de son petit doigt... cet homme ! Il obtiendrait tout de moi si je n'y prête pas attention... _Elle le repoussa un peu pour remettre un semblant de distance entre eux, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parvenir à s'arracher à ses bras.

- « Ren, n'essayerais-tu pas d'éviter de manger » lui reprocha-t-elle alors que ses joues étaient encore en feu du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir et ses idées peu claires. Il la regarda abasourdi par sa logique. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans trouver quoi répondre.

- « Si je mange, est-ce-que tu m'embrasseras ? » demanda-t-il comme un petit garçon faisant un chantage affectif.

- « Ou-oui... » répondit-elle peu sûr d'elle.

Il l'installa sur ses genoux et prit ses baguettes pour prendre une bouchée de son assiette. Il l'avala rapidement et vola un baiser à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- « tu ne compte pas m'embrasser à chaque bouchée ?! »

- « pourquoi pas ? » il lui tendit une bouchée vers elle pour qu'elle mange à son tour et l'embrassa à peine eut-elle déglutit.

- « Hey ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle

- « Je t'embrasse parce que tu manges » rétorqua-t-il comme si la réponse était d'une évidence implacable.

Petit à petit la tension entre eux devint plus palpable et les baisers moins innocents. Le contenu de leurs assiettes s'étaient vidés au même rythme que leurs vêtements avaient disparu s'éparpillant joyeusement ci et là autour d'eux entre deux envolées passionnées. Quelques restes traînaient encore sur la fine porcelaine blanche alors que leurs corps ne résistaient plus à l'urgence de se retrouver.

Allongés sur le tapis de son salon, ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement en se caressant avec une certaine impatience. Leur sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines et plus rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. Leurs bassins suivaient une danse instinctive, ondulant lascivement l'un contre l'autre. D'une main nerveuse, il défit les boutons de son pantalon et l'aida à glisser pour qu'ils ne soient plus qu'en sous-vêtement tous les deux. Elle hoqueta alors qu'il lui mordilla le téton au travers la fine dentelle de son soutien gorge et ne put retenir des petits gémissements de s'enfuir de sa bouche. Il émit à son tour un petit grognement de désir comme pour répondre à ces petits bruits très érotiques et releva vivement la tête pour la regarder avec des yeux brillants d'envie.

- « accroches-toi à mon cou ! » ordonna-t-il soudain tout en se soulevant et en l'emportant avec lui.

**MERCI DE VOS MESSAGES**

**Beaucoup ont abandonné, mais de nouvelles lectrices nous ont rejoints. Je vous laisse en suspend et vous promets la suite de ce chapitre prochainement si on survit à la "fin" du monde... en attendant, bonne lecture et je vous laisse imaginer où Ren emporte sa petite Kyoko.**

_Kim: qu'y a t-il de particulier le jour de la st nicolas? Pour la petite histoire de Yashiro, je développerai petit à petit et pour le film de BJ, je ne l'ai pas encore écris ça viendra plus tard._

_Eleyna Black: Makoto: tendre, coquin, taquin, séducteur... humm un homme qui vous capture aisément dans ses filets... ou pas?_

_Chibi Konsen: j'espère que le chapitre te remonte le moral, mais je pense que tu dois me détester d'avoir coupé maintenant..._

_Gavroche 31: ce coup ci un petit Kyoko/Ren, mais j'avoue que je me délecte avec Makoto/Yashiro... je dois avoir quelques tendance Yaoiste parfois..._

_Ophélie.r: je serais bien curieuse de savoir ce que ça te rappelle... je ne pense pas m'être inspiré de qqch de qqn d'autre... a la limite je pense avoir pris pour exemple un ami à moi qui est gay. PS: Je pense que Yashiro se doute trés bien de ce que veulent dire les regards de Makoto, d'où la flippe._

_Belgarion: tout comme toi j'aime le processus de création. Cependant j'aime vous emmener dans mon monde, vous montrer mes mots, peindre le décors de syllable et faire vivre mes personnages sous vos yeux. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on pose une histoire, on lui donne un caractère définitif (mais ce n'est que l'un des nombreux chemin possible) mais rien ne t'empeche d'en écrire une autre par la suite. Ce qui est intéressant c'est de vivre l'histoire et d'en explorer le contenu le plus profond, les sentiments. Ce champs des possibles qui s'offrent à l'auteur lui procure un pouvoir jouissif. Seul l'auteur peut décider d'un rebondissement. J'avoue que c'est parfois même toujours terrifiant l'éternelle questionnement et l'angoisse de savoir si on a réussi son chapitre. Si on vous a captiver. Si on vous a surpris ou au moins satisfait. Et les personnages, les personnages! le véritables joyau des histoires, je n'aime pas les personnages plats. Nul humain n'est sans relief, au moins dans son fort intérieur. Car si l'humain cache a la société ses pensées, rien n'empeche l'auteur de nous les dévoiler. Derriere un mur lisse peut se cacher des volcans et l'ambiguité est le propre de l'Homme. La balance constante des désirs et des devoirs. Mon prof de physique m'a dit un jour "rien n'a la même valeur quand on change de repère". J'aime! J'aime explorer ces changements de valeurs liés à l'âme humaine. Et j'espère que je vous offre un rendu acceptable. En tout cas, je pense que si un jour tu écrivais, ton histoire serait surement intéressante car doué de nombreux reliefs. A bientot et que l'inspiration et la lecture soit avec toi!_

_Angie-Tenshi: Je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à rattraper ce chapitre et je te remercie d'avoir eu le courage de commencer ma fic, de l'avoir continué et surtout de m'avoir commenté. J'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteur... beaucoup et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point voir que mon histoire accroche encore me fait plaisir. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire jusqu'à la fin et je te promet d'essayer de corriger ma faute de "elle ria". Merci de m'avoir corrigé sur ce point! Bonne lecture et à bientot_


	105. Chapter 105

**Chap 104 :**

Il traversa son salon d'un pas rapide en la tenant étroitement serrée contre lui. Les bras accrochés à son cou, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, elle se laissa embrasser par cet homme qu'il la portait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Son soutien-gorge fut jeté quelque part dans le couloir et il abandonna son boxer avec des gestes empressés juste avant de basculer sur son lit. Pris dans leur élan de passion, ils ne rompirent leur baiser que lorsque leurs corps atterrirent sur le confortable matelas. Ses mains agrippèrent la dernière étoffe qui vaillamment octroyait encore un semblant de pudeur à la jeune femme sous lui et la fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Puis ses doigts agiles remontèrent sur la peau veloutée laissant à leur passage comme une traînée incandescente. Elle s'arc-bouta subitement en sentant ses doigts joueurs la pénétrer doucement.

_Oh God ! She's so wet..._ (Oh mon dieu ! Elle est tellement humide...)

Frôlements délicats, va-et-vient zélés, baisers torrides, il la sentait se tordre de plaisir sous lui et l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle devenait quasiment intenable.

- « Ren... Ren ! Rennnn... » cria-t-elle dans une forme de supplique, comme si son prénom transmettait à lui seul un message implicite.

Il relâcha sa bouche pour tendre le bras et avoir accès à sa table de chevet pour tirer un petit objet de son tiroir. Haletant légèrement, il arracha avec ses dents l'enveloppe pour libérer le petit bout de latex et le déroula avec empressement sur sa verge turgescente. Puis dans un mouvement souple, il la pénétra de tout son long. Elle pouvait sentir son membre dur se frotter en elle et la remplir entièrement. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ses petits cris, les contractions instinctives de son vagin, le balancement de ses hanches. Il la possédait entièrement et faisait naître en elle des sensations délicieuses. Tel un magicien, il créait une boule d'énergie au plus profond d'elle et la faisait exploser en de véritable feux d'artifices. Elle lui appartenait et il n'avait qu'une envie, se fondre en elle totalement.

Elle qui s'était demandée depuis la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre pourquoi il avait un lit aussi grand, comprenait soudain son utilité. Ils roulaient ensemble d'un côté puis de l'autre, tantôt il la surplombait, tantôt il la faisait le chevaucher. Jouissance, jouissance, jouissance. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre crier son nom. Il se délectait de la sentir venir sur lui, de sentir le liquide chaud couler sur ses cuisses, de la voir se cambrer à chaque nouvelle orgasme. La façon qu'elle avait de se retenir à lui, d'agripper ses épaules, de glisser ses mains sur sa taille jusqu'à ses fesses. Le corps brûlant, suant, mouvant, ils se laissaient emporter par la danse de l'amour. Ils s'amarraient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils pouvaient à eux seul recréer l'univers tout entier, comme si s'était l'unique vérité. Ils fusionnaient comme deux moitiés d'âmes qui se retrouvaient. Parfait. Irréel. Il y avait de la dévotion mystique dans leurs baisers. Une force surnaturelle qui les liait l'un à l'autre. La cuisse fine remontée et calée contre sa hanche, il se nichait entre ses jambes. Exhalant lourdement, il ralenti la cadence pour reprendre son calme et ne pas jouir tout de suite.

- « Rennn... » miaula-t-elle presque entre deux gémissements « n'arrête pas... haaa... je veux... je veux... »

- « Tout ce que tu veux mon amour... » susurra-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille

- « Je veux te faire plaisir aussi... haaa... »

- « pas encore... j'aime trop te voir jouir » lui dit-il avec un ton d'empereur de la nuit en accélérant à nouveau son mouvement pour lui faire perdre pied à nouveau.

- « ce...ce n'est pas juste haaaa...juste... si...haaaaa... tu ne prends pas de plaisir toi aussi... haaaa... Reeeeennnnn...» bafouilla-t-elle victime de ses assauts sensuels et sauvages.

Elle rassembla à grande peine ce qui lui restait de volonté et prit appuie sur sa jambe pour le faire basculer. Conciliant, il se laissa faire et se retrouva dominer par une superbe amazone. La vue de ses seins qui rebondissaient à chacun de ses balancements attiraient son attention. Il empauma avidement un mamelon et commença à le malaxer pendant que son autre main parcourrait son buste de son sein jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle sentait son sexe se gonfler en elle et elle se délectait d'avoir elle aussi ce genre de pouvoir sur lui, de pouvoir surprendre ces expressions de plaisirs peintes sur son visage et d'y lire son excitation. Les mains posées sur ses pectoraux, elle le vit lutter encore et accéléra encore la cadence pour qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. Cette sensation étrange quand à son tour il éjacula. Ce spasme violent qui arqua tout son corps pour se bloquer au plus profond d'elle. Cette sensation fut l'élément déclencheur de son propre orgasme alors que sa verge turgide tressautait en libérant son sperme. Les derniers va-et-vient et elle s'écroula sur lui, blotti dans le confort de ses bras, quelques cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front, la tête reposant sur son torse accueillant et le corps complètement mou. Ils respiraient lourdement pour reprendre leur souffle et elle pouvait entendre clairement le tambourinement barbare de son cœur. Elle battit lentement des paupières en récupérant ses esprits et resta un moment immobile à regarder la peau luisante de son torse. Du bout du doigt, elle suivit les lignes de ses muscles descendant de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son nombril et remontant ensuite jusqu'à suivre le contour de sa mâchoire. Il baissa alors la tête vers elle et posa un petit baiser sur son front tout en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras.

- « Tu m'as manqué... » souffla-t-il en reposant sa tête contre les oreillers. « tu m'as tellement manqué... » répéta-t-il faiblement comme pour se l'avouer à lui-même tout en caressant distraitement son dos.

Les paupières closes, il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup le pousser pour qu'il succombe au sommeil. Mais Kyoko pivota la tête pour voir l'heure affichée sur son réveil et sursauta.

- « Oh ! Il est déjà si tard ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

- « Où vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en la rattrapant alors qu'elle se levait du lit.

Emprisonnée dans ses bras, les jambes encore molles, il n'eut aucune difficulté à la faire se rasseoir sur le matelas.

- « Il faut que je me prépare pour rentrer... » bredouilla-t-elle hésitante

- « Restes avec moi cette nuit ! » l'implora-t-il en posant de fourbes baisers sur son cou pour la convaincre.

- « Je n'ai pas prévenu mes propriétaires... »

- « Appel-les maintenant... » proposa-t-il en attrapant d'une main le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et en le lui tendant.

- « Mais je n'ai pas prévenu Makoto-san non plus... »

- « Je lui enverrai un message pour lui dire qu'il passe te prendre ici. » contrecarra-t-il « sauf si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ! » termina-t-il avec une petite moue et des yeux de chiots abandonnés

- « Je le veux... bien sûr que je veux rester avec toi ! »

- « voilà, il n'y a donc aucun problème ! » conclu-t-il en lui embrassant le front et en lui posant le téléphone dans les mains.

Elle le regarda puis regarda le combiné et rougit profusément. Elle inspira profondément et composa le numéro du restaurant. Le service venant de finir, Okami-san décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. La jeune femme l'informa qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir et senti ses joues se colorer encore plus lorsque sa propriétaire lui demanda chez qui elle restait. Kyoko ferma les paupières et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage alors qu'elle contrôlait sa voix pour ne pas se trahir. Elle lui annonça simplement qu'elle restait chez son Sempaï pour qu'il n'ai pas à la raccompagner ce soir.

- « Ton sempaï ? » se moqua gentiment Ren, une fois qu'elle ait eu raccrocher

- « Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre... » se justifia-t-elle

- « Bien... j'espère juste que tu ne restes pas dormir chez tous tes ''sempaï'' »

- « Ahhh ! Non ! Je... »

- « C'est bon Kyoko, je te taquine... mais j'aurai préféré être qualifié de petit-ami plutôt que de Sempaï »

- « Excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je sortais avec toi... je ne sais pas comment ils le prendraient... Ils m'ont si gentiment accueillis chez eux... que...»

- « Tu n'as pas à te justifier... » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant dans ses bras « Que dirais-tu de venir frotter le dos de ton ''Sempai'' dans un bon bain bien chaud ? »

- « Il faut que je prévienne Makoto-san »

- « On le fera plus tard... » dit-il en passant un bras derrière ses genoux pour la soulever et l'emmener avec lui dans sa salle de bain.

Il la fit descendre dans sa cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau, puis se retourna pour ouvrir le robinet de sa baignoire et se débarrasser de son préservatif usagé dans sa poubelle avant de la rejoindre sous la douche. Elle se tenait timidement dans un coin la tête baissée en se cachant les seins et le sexe de ses mains. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau opaline gouttant doucement sur ses cheveux et dévalant joueuse sur ses courbes féminines. Il resta la regarder un moment, elle était toujours aussi pudique même après tout ce qu'il avait fait ensemble. Puis, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui caressa doucement les bras avant de lui lever le menton. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de son torse et rencontrèrent son regard d'empereur de la nuit. Il ploya son cou pour poser sur ses lèvres un petit baiser.

- « Tu es trop belle pour te cacher ainsi » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui abaissant délicatement les mains. « laisses-moi te regarder un peu » demanda-t-il obligeamment en parcourant d'une caresse légère son buste.

Elle rougit timide, mais resta le fixer, fascinée par l'expression de son regard._ L'avait-on un jour regarder de la sorte ?_ Il avait cette façon bien à lui de l'ensorceler. Elle avait envie d'y croire, de le croire... Son regard doux l'enveloppait et elle se sentait belle.

Il prit dans sa main un peu de gel douche et commença à l'appliquer doucement. Ses mains vagabondaient sur sa peau de lait, alors qu'elle ne cessait de le fixer comme hypnotisée par son visage. Il l'embrassa attiré irrémédiablement par ses lèvres roses tendues vers lui et laissa son corps se presser contre le sien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à sa virilité pour se réveiller encore. Elle releva lentement ses mains en caressant son ventre plat et musclé, frôla ses pectoraux avant de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules et de s'accrocher à son cou. Dans un ultime moment de lucidité, il rompit le baiser avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Elle ouvrit ses paupières pour dévoiler des yeux groggy et à cette seconde, il eut la folle envie d'être complètement déraisonnable et de lui faire l'amour sans protection. _Où sont les préservatifs les plus proches ? La chambre ? Il faut que je pense à en laisser ici..._

- « Je vais voir si le bain est prêt... » annonça-t-il en sortant de la douche.

Il enroula ensuite une serviette autour de sa taille et sorti brièvement de la salle de bain. Il réapparut quelques secondes après et tomba face au regard interrogateur de Kyoko qui se demandait où il était parti. Il vida discrètement le contenu de sa main dans le tiroir du meuble le plus proche de la baignoire et revint chercher sa belle pour qu'elle le suive dans l'eau chaude.

Elle se laissa guider et il la garda contre lui en s'enfonçant dans l'eau. Le dos savamment blotti contre son torse et son bassin encadré par ses longues jambes, elle se laissait bercer par la paix de ce moment avec lui. Elle lui faisait oublier le temps. Elle effaçait par sa présence l'intolérable attente. Avec elle, la vie avait ce goût de bonheur ineffable. Ils restèrent quelques longues minutes parfaitement silencieux à juste profiter d'être enlacés. Il caressait distraitement son corps de temps en temps et l'embrassait tendrement. Dans la position où ils étaient, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il bandait outrageusement. .

- « Ren... » souffla-t-elle en sentant le membre fièrement dressé contre son dos.

- « Je ne suis qu'un homme Kyoko... » avoua-t-il en riant légèrement pour toute justification.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeux noel... et que vous aimez mon petit cadeau ;)**

Eleyna Black: bon on a survécu à la fin du monde, alors comme petite récompense voilà mon cadeau de noel... du Maxi empereur de la nuit! XD

Chibi Konsen: Pour faire face aux climats rude de cette période hivernale, voici un peu de chaleur qui te réchauffera un peu le coeur j'espère

Lonnie: la suite ;)

Angie-Tenshi: Une trés grosse dose de piment en effet dans mes diners... mais avec un amuse bouche comme Ren, on se laisse facilement tenté à la gourmandise!

Ophélie.r: Bah, je serai surement en chaleur si j'étais face à Ren. Mais pour leur défense, ils ont le poids du secret qui attise leur sens et la privation liée à leur vie professionnelle tumultueuses... (PS: je n'ai pas classé cette histoire M pour rien ;) )

Lyzz: La perte de lecteur, je l'ai constaté par l'absence de personnes qui m'étaient fidèles au début et qui ont disparu. Je fais attention à toutes les remarques qui me sont adressés et à tous ceux qui les partagent avec moi. Donc oui, en effet, j'ai remarqué que des personnes étaient parti. Je ne compte pas le nombre de clic, car je n'écrit pas pour ceux là. Merci de m'avoir fait par de ton avis, les personnages secondaires permettent selon moi dans une fic longue de laisser souffler le lecteur et disons que j'ai des plans quant à leur role à jouer. Merci et bonne lecture. (désolé si j'ai été rude avec toi l'autre fois, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis parfois un peu direct dans ma façon de m'exprimer qui peut etre mal interprété. Sorry!)

Guest: je pense qu'après ça il va vraiment devoir changer les draps ;p

Kim: bin je vous emmene dans la chambre de Ren bien sûr XD!

Belgarion: L'inspi est toujours avec toi mon ami, encore un nouveau chapitre de ton aventure inter-galactique du sadique, du bisounours et du démon... (ps: avant de passer par l'écriture, je passe déjà par le reve permanent, l'écriture n'est que la mise en forme de ce qui se trame dans ma tête à chaque seconde que j'ai de libre)

FanOndine: Si tu nous as rattrapé, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plu! Je t'en prie ne te retiens pas et laisse moi tes commentaires. Partage avec moi ces moments où tu souris devant ton écris devant les élucubrations liées à cette histoire. bientot j'espere

Kitt-chan: heureusement pour nous, la fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu et votre cadeau de noel est livré un peu en retard (sorry, hier j'étais trés loin de mon ordi pour le poster à temps) Bonne lecture et à bientot!


	106. Chapter 106

**Chap 105 :**

Yashiro ouvrit péniblement les paupières en entendant la sonnerie du réveil sur son portable. Il appuya sur le petit engin chantonnant et vibrant pour instaurer à nouveau le silence, puis étira ses membres autant qu'il le put. S'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main, il tâtonna de l'autre pour mettre la main sur ses lunettes dans la pénombre ambiante. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepter de dormir ici ? Il est vrai qu'après quelques verres de saké, il ne s'était plus du tout senti gêné de rester chez son collègue. Frottant ses yeux du manque évident de sommeil qu'il accumulait depuis quelques temps, il se leva pour allumer la lumière du salon. Son petit orteil heurta le pied de la table basse et il trébucha ensuite sur des coussins de sol. Se cognant encore contre un autre objet non identifié, il étouffa un juron entre ses dents avant de soupirer de soulagement en mettant la main sur l'interrupteur. Il se dépêcha ensuite de retirer le pyjama que lui avait prêté Makoto pour remettre son costume de travail. En caleçon, un bras dans une manche de sa chemise, c'est ainsi que son collègue le trouva lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- « Excusez-moi, je vous ai réveillé ? »

Le beau brun bailla en passant à côté de Yashiro sans vraiment le regarder et balbutia un ''bonjour'' en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Comme sur un mode ''pilote automatique'' il enclencha le bouton de la cafetière et enfourna des toasts dans le grill pain avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise de bar près du comptoir.

- « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bain, le petit-déjeuner sera près dans quelques minutes » marmonna-t-il encore englué de sommeil.

- « Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous réveiller Hiruma-san... »

- « C'est moi qui ait insisté pour que vous restiez dormir ici au lieu de vous ramener hier soir » rétorqua-t-il dans un bâillement « et puis ma mère m'a tout de même appris les bonnes manières » plaisanta-t-il

- « ça ira... je dois de toute manière rentrer chez moi pour me changer »

- « Je peux vous prêter des vêtements » offrit-il en se levant pour en chercher dans son armoire.

- « ne vous dérangez pas! » insista Yashiro en enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

- « Comme vous voulez… je vais à la salle de bain le premier alors »

Yashiro poussa un soupir en se retrouvant à nouveau seul dans le salon, puis il termina de boutonner sa chemise et son pantalon. La cravate nouée, les cheveux bien arrangés, il avait reprit son apparence si sérieuse habituelle lorsque son collègue réapparu avec juste un short et les cheveux encore trempés. Makoto servit deux tasses de café et posa les toasts sur le comptoir.

- « Vous prenez du lait avec votre café? Du sucre? »

- « du sucre, merci! » répondit l'homme à lunette en s'installant sur un tabouret. « Je m'excuse du dérangement »

- « Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne me dérangiez pas ! »

- « mais je vous ai réveillé pourtant… »

- « Je vais pouvoir aller faire un peu de sport comme ça avant d'aller récupérer Kyoko-chan »

- « Vous devez la chercher pour quelle heure? »

- « Aujourd'hui, son tournage est de 10h à 15h et ce soir, elle travaille au Daruyama, si vous voulez tout savoir de son emploi du temps » cita-t-il de mémoire « ah… j'oubliais, elle a un rendez-vous personnel à 16h30 »

- « un rendez-vous personnel? Avec qui? » questionna Yashiro

- « Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste reçu un message sur mon portable pour me dire de la récupérer chez Tsuruga-sama et qu'elle avait un rendez-vous à 16h30 »

- « Essayez de vous renseigner avec qui, s'il vous plaît, et s'il s'agit d'un certain Endo-san, pour la paix dans le monde et surtout notre tranquillité d'esprit, ne la laissez pas y aller seule »

- « Endo-san? » répéta-t-il curieux « Un homme dangereux? »

- « Un passant rencontré dans le métro qui a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif… Kyoko-chan ne l'a pas remarqué, mais ce garçon lui fait manifestement des avances. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas la laisser seule avec lui, on ne sait jamais. »

- « Cette petite est vraiment insouciante… déjà travailler dans un restaurant alors que sa popularité monte en flèche n'est pas rassurant et maintenant rencontrer des inconnus… il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec elle »

- « Kyoko-chan est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, c'est aussi pour ça que vous avez été placé à ses côtés » affirma Yashiro en croquant dans sa tartine.

- « Au moins quand elle est au restaurant, je pense que son logeur prendra grand soin d'elle… il la regarde comme si elle était sa propre fille… » commenta Makoto

Après quelques minutes à parler des emplois du temps de leur protégé respectif, les deux managers terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Makoto proposa à Yashiro de le déposer en prétextant que ça ne lui faisait pas réellement faire de détour pour aller courir au parc.

Ren, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, éteignit sauvagement son réveil matin, puis tourna la tête pour voir le visage de sa dame de cœur. Surpris de trouver la place à côté de lui vide, il se leva d'un coup et commença à la chercher dans l'appartement. Elle n'était pas à la salle de bain, la deuxième solution étant la cuisine. Il la trouva déjà en train de s'affairer devant les fourneaux et se senti heureux rien qu'à la voir.

- « Bonjour Kyoko… » souffla-t-il en nichant son visage au creux de son cou et en reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Oh… Bonjour Ren » répondit-elle un peu surprise en sentant ses bras fort lui entourer la taille.

- « Tu sais que tu n'as pas à te lever le matin pour préparer à manger »

- « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir au travail le ventre vide? » lui demanda-t-elle prête à le sermonner.

- « Je peux encore réussir à me préparer du café et des tartines tout seul »

- « Je veux bien te croire pour le café, mais je crois que vous aurez vite fait d'oublier de manger vos tartines, Monsieur je-ferai-tout-pour-ne-pas-manger » se moqua-t-elle

- « Tu es dure! »

- « Réaliste! » affirma-t-elle « Tu peux aller t'installer, je t'apporte ton assiette. »

- « Merci! » lui dit-il en posant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

'_J'espère vraiment qu'il ne remercie pas toutes les femmes en les embrassant sur la joue.'_

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en discutant de leur programme de la journée. Ren était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui, mais elle lui avait promis de venir déjeuner avec lui le lendemain sur son tournage. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table et elle l'arrêta quand il commença à faire la vaisselle.

- « Va prendre ta douche pendant que je m'occupe de ça ! »

- « Je peux aussi finir rapidement de laver la vaisselle et tu pourrais venir avec moi sous la douche » proposa-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Elle rougit en visualisant très bien ce qu'il suggérait.

- « On ne peut pas... tu vas être en retard... »

- « ça roule bien à cette heure, je pense que je peux réussir à arriver à temps »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles sur la route ! » le gronda-t-elle _'Je ne veux pas ressentir la même peur que lorsque tu a eu ton accident de voiture'_

- « Comme tu veux... je vais aller me préparer alors »

Ren arriva rêveur au studio. Il avait adoré dire au revoir à Kyoko à son appartement comme s'ils vivaient tous les deux. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait la retrouver le soir en rentrant. Il remarqua l'arrivée de son manager et avec son allure décontracté habituelle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. L'homme en costume se tourna brusquement en entendant la voix de son protégé derrière lui.

- « Bonjour Ren... tu es déjà là ! »

- « Bonjour Yukihito... bien sûr que je suis là... pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? »

- « Pour rien... je pensais que tu serais en retard... » _ou que tu ne viendrais pas..._

- « Voyons ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être en retard ! »

Sans attendre, Ren ouvrit la porte des studios et entra dans le bâtiment pour ne pas avoir à voir l'expression équivoque qu'affichait son manager.

- « Enfin, je pensais que... vu que tu étais avec Kyoko-chan... tu... »

- « Yukihito... Ce n'était pas la voiture de Hiruma-san tout à l'heure ? » le coupa Ren pour détourner la conversation.

- « Euh... Oui... »

- « Il est gentil de te déposer le matin... je le trouve très attentionné avec toi depuis Okinawa » continua-t-il avec un regard entendu.

- « entre collègues, on est amené à travailler ensemble, alors mieux vaux être amis » plaida Yashiro.

- « Si tu le dis... » murmura Ren en s'éloignant un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir complètement écarté le sujet de Kyoko et lui.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée sur un autre studio, Kyoko terminait de se changer pour reprendre son apparence normale. Makoto discutait avec Chiori en l'attendant. La jeune femme rejoignit son manager et salua sa co-actrice en prenant congé pour se rendre à la LME. Kyoko monta dans la petite voiture et son manager prit la direction de siège de l'agence.

- « Que te voulais Chiori ? » questionna Kyoko

- « Rien de spécial, on discutait simplement... je crois que je lui plais »

- « Eh ? et tu lui as dis que tu n'étais pas intéressé par elle ? »

- « Non... pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Ce genre de situation me permets d'avoir une couverture pour mieux garder mon petit secret » expliqua-t-il calmement.

- « Si elle s'intéresse à toi... il faut être honnête avec elle ! Pourquoi les hommes sont tous aussi fourbes pour nous utiliser et nous faire croire des choses impossibles ! GRRR ! Tous les même ! » s'énerva la petite rouquine en repensant à comment Sho l'avait exploité et lui avait menti pendant des années pour l'utiliser.

Dans la voiture, une aura sombre et dangereuse se répandit donnant des frissons dans le dos de son manager.

- « Ne t'énerve pas Kyoko-chan... si tu veux, je lui dirai que je veux juste que l'on soit amis ! » proposa Makoto le visage bleu et les cheveux dressés sur la tête à cause des petits démons qui l'étranglaient.

- « Merci ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te dévoiler aux autres mais je ne veux pas que mes amies souffrent inutilement... » souffla-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.

A contrecœur les petits démons relâchèrent leur proie.

_« Dommage qu'on doive déjà l'épargner » murmura l'un des démons_

_« C'est clair... ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu un peu s'amuser » grommela un autre en donnant un dernier coup de pied pour la forme à sa malheureuse victime._

Makoto demeura silencieux tout le reste du trajet, trop effrayé d'énerver encore sa cliente. Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la salle de la section Love Me pour qu'elle retrouve sa meilleure amie. La belle brune l'attendait déjà assise à une table en lisant un script.

- « Moooko-san ! » cria la jeune femme en courant vers la Love-Me n°2.

Cependant avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui sauter au cou, Makoto la stoppa dans son élan en lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de comportement en public. Kanae remercia intérieurement l'intervention du manager _'Il est collant mais il parfois utile celui-là'_ et se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver son sermon.

- « Viens Kyoko ! Sinon on va être en retard à notre rendez-vous... » lança Kanae en arrachant la petite rouquine des mains de l'homme la suivant comme son ombre.

- « où allez-vous ? » s'enquit le manager

- « un rendez-vous personnel » répondit sèchement la belle brune pour ne pas donner plus de détail qui risquait de les embarrasser toutes les deux. _Même s'il est gay. _Elle se souvint comment il le lui a avoué après l'avoir cogné parce que je pensais qu'il était un pervers qui voulait abuser du corps de Kyoko, alors qu'il ne faisait que l'aider à attacher sa robe._ Je ne peux pas lui dire que l'on va chez un gynécologue._

- « Veuillez m'excuser d'insister, mais il est de mon devoir de savoir où se trouve ma cliente » insista Makoto très emphatique.

Kanae regarda Kyoko. _D'un côté c'est son rôle... mais de l'autre..._

- « On va chez le médecin. » l'informa Kanae en espérant clore le débat et en utilisant ses talents d'actrice pour ne pas rougir

- « Tu es malade Moko-san ? » s'inquiéta Kyoko

- « Pas pour moi... pour toi ! » grogna-t-elle

- « Moi ? Mais je vais bien... » marmonna Kyoko qui ne comprenait strictement rien a ce qui se passait.

- « Si cette visite concerne ma cliente, je dois l'accompagner »

- « Kyoko... dit quelque chose ! » grommela la belle brune

- « Tu m'as appelé Kyoko ! » explosa de joie la petite rousse en fonçant sur sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Rhhhooo ! Tant pis pour vous ! » maugréa Kanae en esquivant ''l'attaque'' de Kyoko. « Viens Kyoko et toi aussi, Monsieur le pot de colle ! »

**MERCI POUR VOS COMMS ET EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LE RETARD**

_Eleyna Black: comment a été ta douche? _

_Lonnie: enfin la suite, je profite d'être cloué au lit pour prendre enfin le temps de la publier_

_Chibi Konsen: ren est un garçon sérieux que veux-tu..._

_Ophélie.r: ils sont jeunes... ils ont de l'énergie à revendre_

_Hiyouki-chan: je calme un peu le jeu avec ce chapitre... sinon vous aller fondre a force_

_Caby:cadeau de nouvel an trés en retard desolé_

_Angy-tenshi: je perfere le manga (version anglaise) à l'animé... mais ça reste quand meme un animé sympa. Je suis frustrée qu'il ne l'ai pas continué d'ailleurs_

_Lyz: Je devrais peut etre à lire les harlequins si ils ont des passages erotique (non je ne suis pas une perverse du tout)_

_Clem: Merci_

_Guest: Merci_

_Fariera: la suite enfin dispo!_

_Lolo: oui il y a une suite_

_Guest: torride... (c'est pour se réchauffer fasse a ce froid). La suite dispo!_

_Bonne lecture!_


	107. Chapter 107

**Chap 106 :**

Makoto conduisit alors les deux jeunes femmes en ville jusqu'au cabinet en question et blanchit en se garant devant l'office, sur une plaque dorée était gravée le nom du praticien et surtout sa spécialité.

- « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut suivre partout des filles » se moqua Kanae en descendant la première.

Makoto coupa le contact du véhicule et resta les yeux scotchés sur la plaque dorée.

- « Moko-san, pourquoi tu m'as pris un rendez-vous ici ? » demanda la jeune femme en sortant du véhicule à son tour.

- « Pour éviter que tu gâche ta vie avec un enfant trop tôt » répondit sèchement la belle brune en prenant la main de son amie pour la tirer avec elle à l'intérieur du cabinet.

Makoto hurla de panique intérieurement. Gynécologie, **obstétrique**, **IVG**, échographies obstétricales, chirurgie gynécologique, ..._ Ne me dites pas qu'elle est enceinte de Tsuruga-sama ?! _

Le manager sorti en trombe de sa voiture et rattrapa les jeunes femmes à l'accueil.

- « Le docteur va vous recevoir tout de suite dans son bureau » les informa l'adorable secrétaire en leur désignant où elles devaient se rendre.

Le médecin, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année ventru et barbu comme un père noël, arriva quelques secondes plus tard et salua chaleureusement Kanae.

- « Bonsoir Kanae-chan... alors c'est ton amie dont tu m'as parlé hier » dit-il sur un ton très amical en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour les inviter à entrer. « et vous êtes le petit-ami je suppose... c'est bien que vous vous sentiez concerné par ce qui touche votre compagne » conclu-t-il en tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule de Makoto.

- « Euh... non c'est mon manager... » balbutia Kyoko qui n'avait pas cessé de rougir depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le cabinet.

- « manager ? » répéta le médecin « Non !... ceci est une consultation privée ! » clama-t-il en poussant assez rudement le jeune homme dehors.

- « Hmm... euh... tu n'as pas à m'attendre Makoto-san... je te promets que je prendrais le taxi pour aller à la maison après » bredouilla Kyoko sans oser lever les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait voir un gynécologue alors être accompagné d'un homme était extrêmement gênant, même s'il s'agissait de Makoto.

Le manager hocha simplement la tête ne souhaitant pas s'imposer davantage en voyant l'expression embarrassée de sa cliente. Il ressorti aussitôt du bâtiment et prit la direction de la LME pour retrouver Yashiro.

Il pouvait bien essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, il était tout de même inquiet pour ces jeunes gens. Si elle gardait l'enfant, il faudrait que Tsuruga-sama l'épouse dans les plus bref délais pour ne pas ternir sa réputation... et si elle ne le gardait pas... quelle décision difficile pour une femme. L'esprit torturé, l'estomac noué, le visage livide, le manager frappa à la porte du bureau de Ren pour retrouver son collègue. Yashiro masqué par des montagnes de dossiers jeta un coup d'oeil distant pour voir qui venait le visiter.

- « Hiruma-san... je ne pensais pas vous voir avant 19h. Dois-je en conclure que le rendez-vous de Kyoko était juste avec une de ses amies ? » demanda Yashiro en reconnaissant immédiatement son collègue.

- « Elle voyait Kanae-chan » répondit-il en s'écroulant presque dans le siège d'en face.

- « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » s'enquit Yashiro

- « ça va... c'est juste que... » _est-ce-que je dois le lui dire ? Tsuruga-sama est concerné par cette affaire..._

- « quelque chose est arrivé à Kyoko-chan ? » s'inquiéta l'homme à lunette

- « hmm... Kyoko-chan avait un rendez-vous avec un médecin... » articula-t-il difficilement au bord de l'apoplexie.

- « elle est malade ? Ren ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet ce matin... il n'est pas au courant... il va être fou d'inquiétude... » s'alarma Yashiro

- « Hmm... malade n'est pas le terme... le médecin qu'elle est allée voir est spécialiste en gynécologie, obstétrique et IVG... » annonça Makoto avec une voix de fin du monde

- « Hein ? » dit Yashiro en se figeant.

- « D'après ce que j'ai compris... elle ne compte pas garder l'enfant... »

- « C'est impossible ! Ren est un garçon sérieux et très précautionneux... il n'aurait jamais été assez négligent pour mettre enceinte une fille... Tout à fait im-po-ssi-ble ! »

- « Je vous le répète pourtant comme je l'ai entendu... Kanae-chan lui disant en entrant dans le cabinet ''pour éviter que tu gâche ta vie avec un enfant trop tôt'' » cita-t-il

- « Hein ? » Yashiro secoua la tête incrédule « Ren Papa ? Le Tsuruga Ren Papa ? »

- « Vous imaginez la bombe médiatique ? Kyoko-chan est encore mineure... »

- « Non. Non. Non... C'est impossible ! Ren est un garçon bien trop méticuleux... » insista Yashiro tout en ayant malgré tout le visage bleu et des gouttes de sueurs coulant le long de ses tempes.

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels les deux managers eurent le regard perdu dans le vide à imaginer tous les scénarios catastrophes possible. Puis, ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Yashiro se leva d'un bond en hurlant.

- « Je vous dépose » proposa Makoto en se bouchant les oreilles pour éviter de se faire percer les tympans et en se redressant à son tour.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la ville pour se rendre au studio où Ren tournait. Il était en plein milieu d'un tournage de plusieurs scènes d'affilés et les deux hommes ne purent l'interrompre jusqu'à que le directeur ne le libère pour une pause repas. Ren avança jusqu'à ses managers avec sa démarche décontracté habituel et un sourire bienveillant.

- « Bonsoir messieurs ! Eh bien dis donc, je n'ai plus un mais deux managers pour veiller à ce que je prenne mes repas » plaisanta-t-il en arrivant à leur niveau. « Je croyais que tu avais du travail en retard Yukihito et je t'ai promis que je mangerai aujourd'hui... tu n'avais pas à te déplacer »

- « Hmm Ren... il faut que je te parle de quelque chose » commença Yashiro mal à l'aise.

- « Bien allons dans ma loge » offrit l'acteur sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Il avait passé une excellente journée, il avait passé la nuit précédente avec Kyoko et tous ses tournages s'étaient déroulés sans le moindre accros. Il attrapa au passage une boite de bento avant de se diriger vers les coulisses. « Alors qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour que vous affichiez tous les deux une tête aussi affreuse ? La presse a découvert pour Kyoko et moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton léger prêt à les rassurer en leur promettant qu'il ferait une conférence de presse pour enterrer l'affaire. Il s'installa à sa table et ouvrit sa boite repas pour leurs prouver sa bonne foi quant à sa bonne résolution de manger. Puis leva les yeux vers eux avec un sourire une fois qu'ils furent assis en face de lui. « Je vous écoute ! » lança-t-il pour les inviter à commencer.

- « Eh bien... Hmm Ren... euh... nous voulions savoir comment vous envisagez votre relation Kyoko-chan et toi ? » balbutia Yashiro difficilement

- « Je dirai que nous prenons les choses comme elles viennent, sans se presser... » répondit calmement l'acteur. « Pourquoi ? La presse s'agite encore ? »

- « Euh... enfin... pas encore mais elle pourrait carrément faire un feu d'artifice... » il toussota « mais euh... vous avez déjà parlé d'enfant peut-être ? »

- « hahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces questions sibyllines ? » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre ses managers et avoir l'histoire sans aucun détour « Elle n'envisage déjà pas nous annoncer en tant que couple, alors des enfants... hahaha... même si je pense qu'elle ferait une formidable mère, il ne faut pas précipiter les choses avec Kyoko... hahaha »

- « ou peut-être qu'il le faudrait... » hasarda Makoto en suant à grosses gouttes.

- « Huh ? Kyoko vous a confié quelque chose... » interrogea l'acteur piqué au vif par le comportement plus qu'étrange de ses managers. Que Yashiro le taquine sur Kyoko, cela ne le choquait pas... mais que Makoto y soit mêlé, commençait à l'intriguer sérieusement, surtout en voyant leurs visages se décomposer au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

- « Elle ne m'a rien dit à moi... mais... euh... comment envisagez-vous la paternité ? » demanda Makoto pour savoir s'il pouvait lui dire que Kyoko envisageait l'avortement.

- « pardon ? Huh ? Nous sommes un peu trop jeune pour ça... » _enfin moi peut-être que non j'ai presque 22 ans mais Kyoko est encore une lycéenne._

- « Bien... hmm... en fait j'ai accompagné Kyoko-chan aujourd'hui chez un médecin... »

- « Kyoko s'est blessée ? » l'interrompit Ren sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui.

- « Laissez-moi finir... ce n'est pas facile à dire... » Makoto inspira profondément « un spécialiste en gynécologie» Ren leva un sourcil d'incompréhension ne voyant pas où se trouvait le problème « obstétrique et IVG... » '_Les préservatifs n'ont pas craqués, même s'ils étaient trop petits, aucun n'a craqué... et j'en ai utilisé à chaque fois...'_ essaya-t-il de se rassurer _'sauf cette fois là dans la douche, mais je n'ai pas... est-ce-qu'accidentellement j'aurai... ?'_ Ses joues et son cou se colorèrent de rouge. '_Un enfant ? Kyoko est enceinte de moi ?' _« et Kanae-chan lui a dit et je cite ''pour que tu évite de gâcher ta vie avec un enfant trop tôt'' » Ren devint subitement livide. _'et elle ne pense pas le garder ?'_

Yashiro vit le visage de son protégé changer de couleur et comprit que Ren n'avait peut-être pas été aussi méticuleux qu'il l'aurait espéré. La panique commença à le gagner et il explosa dans une crise d'hystérie.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Ren ? » hurla-t-il en secouant l'acteur par les épaules comme un prunier.

_Mon enfant... Kyoko... _

Ren se leva d'un bond, le visage sérieux et les sourcils froncés.

- « Yashiro, dis au directeur que j'ai dû m'absenter pour un sujet de première importance... trouves ce que tu veux ! Excuse-moi auprès de lui et propose lui même de tourner cette nuit pour combler mon retard. S'il le faut ! » lança Ren en quittant la pièce sans prendre la peine de se changer.

**MERCI DE CONTINUER A ME SUIVRE MALGRE MA LENTEUR D'EDITION**

Guest: merci

Lonnie: Kanae sous ses airs de rebuffade, elle aime sincerement Kyoko

Hiyoko-chan: de rien

Angie-tenshi: poilante, moi je me suis marré en l'écrivant à imaginer les scenes

Eleyna-black: même bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille il reste sexy notre ren!

Chibi-konsen: Kanae n'aime pas trop ren, il monopolise trop kyoko...

Belgarion: toujours a fond dans ton épopée fantastique avec ta reine époustoufflifiante et des démons diaboliques... l'inspi est avec toi (pour ma part, la panne seche continue, heureusement qu'il reste quelque chapitre avant que vous ne découvriez le vrai désert qui vous fera me hair...)

Th: merci

Ophélie.r: Makoto-Yashiro-Kanae... un trio qui promet quelques petites surprises (enfin si je me mets a écrire la suite un jour... pour l'instant elle est dans ma tete au chaud, mais bon c'est le black out... la demotivation complete des que je me mets devant ma page blanche, enfin quand j'en ai le temps). Merci et bonne lecture


	108. Chapter 108

**Chap 107 :**

Le bolide fonçait à toute allure à travers les rues de Tokyo, le crissement des pneus dans les virages, la gomme noircissant la chaussée dans des freinages in-extremis pour éviter un obstacle, slalomant entre les voitures et faisant fit des limitations de vitesse, tout concourrait à faire penser à une course poursuite digne des grands films hollywoodiens. sauf que l'acteur au volant n'était ni un cascadeur, ni même en train de jouer un rôle malgré le maquillage qui lui peinturlurait le visage. Il arriva en trombe aux abords du Daruyama et se gara avec empressement devant. Arrachant les clés du contact, sautant hors de son véhicule, en un battement de cils il se retrouva à pousser la porte du petit restaurant faisant retenir leur souffle aux quelques clients qui occupaient les premières tables.

Sa haute stature imposait naturellement, mais c'était sans compter son accoutrement. Des chaussures vernies impeccablement, un pantalon à pince noir tombant à la perfection sur ses longues jambes, un haut noir assez moulant suivant très fidèlement le dessin de ses muscles puissant et un porte-revolver laissant apparaître la crosse d'une arme à feu d'assez gros calibre. Les cheveux gominés en arrière, la gueule marquée par des traces de sang fictives et un hématome gonflant sa pommette par un ajout de latex camouflé par le maquillage pour donner une teinte violacée à sa joue, il aurait eu tout du parfait Yakuza si ce n'était cet insigne de police accroché à sa ceinture.

Fidèle à elle-même, Okami approcha de l'homme armé avec sa bonhomie et sa gentillesse coutumière et le salua chaleureusement en le reconnaissant.

- « Tsuruga-san ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Trop obnubilé par la nouvelle que lui avait apprise ses managers, Ren ne réalisa que maintenant aux travers du regard inquiet de la patronne qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer ou de se démaquiller. Offrant alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires comme ceux qu'il expose pour les conférences de presse, il se courba poliment pour saluer la dame et lui expliqua qu'il était sur un tournage non loin d'ici et qu'il avait décidé de faire un crochet par leur restaurant pendant sa pause déjeuner. Ce qui techniquement n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, enfin si on ne prend pas en compte que sa rapidité pour arriver n'était dû qu'à sa conduite sportive et que son estomac était si noué qu'un seul grain de riz n'y aurait pas trouvé sa place.

- « Vous voulez une table au fond pour dîner tranquille ? » proposa affablement la tenancière.

- « hmm... c'est gentil, mais je vais prendre à emporter... est-ce que Kyoko-chan est là par hasard ? »

- « Je vais vous l'appeler... elle est à la cuisine en train d'aider mon mari » répondit-elle en souriant en devinant que le jeune homme était venu sans la moindre intention de manger. _Haaa ! La jeunesse ! Au moins, elle a trouvé un bien charmant petit-ami..._

L'esprit encore confus sur l'attitude à avoir face à la possibilité que Kyoko ait décidé d'avorter, il se tenait tendu et immobile près du comptoir à guetter la porte au fond du couloir où avait disparu la propriétaire. Un léger sourire s'étira inconsciemment sur ses lèvres malgré le sujet sérieux qui l'amenait ici lorsque apparut la silhouette gracile de sa compagne. Elle avança vers lui dans son kimono de service faisant cliqueter sur le carrelage ses sandales de bois, avec son sourire aussi frais que la rosée du matin sur une fleur à peine éclose, en arborant une légère coloration sur ses joues. Cette candeur comme toujours fit galoper le cœur du jeune homme et s'il n'y avait pas eu de témoin, il l'aurait sans aucun doute enveloppée dans l'étreinte de ses bras et se serait enivré de la fragrance subtile de ses cheveux. Il fut cependant bien vite arraché à ses rêveries lorsque la dame de ses pensées remarqua son visage tuméfié et ensanglanté. Elle accourut alors jusqu'à lui, son cœur affolé, retenant son souffle et l'inquiétude peinte sur ses traits.

- « Reenn... » son prénom vibra de sa voix pleine d'anxiété et elle lui attrapa le bras en le regardant de haut en bas pour évaluer l'étendue de ses blessures. Elle soupira. Un poids énorme ôté de son cœur. « tu m'as fait tellement peur, j'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident ou quelque chose comme ça... ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de quitter les studios sans te changer. »

- « Bonsoir Kyoko » murmura-t-il pour être un peu plus discret qu'elle. « … j'ai profité d'un break pendant mon tournage parce que il faut que je te parle... » ses yeux oscillèrent de gauche à droite, remarquant facilement que quelques curieux les regardaient. « hmm... est-ce-qu'il y aurait un endroit où nous pourrions parler tranquillement ? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'invita à la suivre. Il emboîta le pas derrière elle et longea le corridor par lequel elle venait d'arriver. Ren jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée vers l'homme qui aiguisait ses couteaux avec un regard menaçant pointé droit sur lui en traversant la cuisine pour sortir par la porte arrière du restaurant. L'acteur lui sourit aimablement en hochant la tête, espérant que l'homme ne le jugerait pas mal malgré son apparence de mauvais garçon du jour. Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de meilleur moyen pour se faire accepter par ses futurs ''pseudo-beaux-parents'' que d'arriver avec un air de voyou et d'avoir mis en plus leur ''pseudo-fille'' enceinte.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit métallique. Tous les deux. Seuls, protégés par le manteau de la nuit. Avec pour unique éclairage une vielle ampoule jaunie à la lumière avare surplombant le linteau rouillé de la porte, la ruelle était suffisamment sombre pour que personne ne puisse reconnaître leur visage même si quelqu'un apercevait leur ombre depuis la rue. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de lui et il la regarda silencieusement se tourner pour lui faire face. Ce visage si doux et ces grands yeux d'ambres, la femme qui portait son enfant... sa femme.

- « Heu, Ren... De quoi voulais-tu parler ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante un peu troublée par l'expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

_Est ce que je devrais lui dire direct que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle avorte ?_

Il tendit le bras vers elle et entrelaça leurs doigts pour la tirer vers lui. Elle s'approcha doucement et lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle l'entendit inspirer profondément en fermant les yeux.

- « Kyoko » souffla-t-il de sa voix grave en ouvrant les paupières et en baissant la tête pour plonger dans son regard. Son ton était si sérieux qu'elle craignit soudain le sujet de leur conversation.

_Il est venu me dire qu'il en a marre de moi, que... que... que je suis bien trop quelconque et ennuyeuse et... et qu'il me quitte..._

- « il faut que nous parlions de nous... je veux que tu comprennes une chose Kyoko... » commença-t-il de façon assez solennelle

_Et c'est parti ! Je ne veux pas entendre comment tu vas réduire mon cœur en pièce... C'était inévitable de toute façon... même ma mère n'a pas pu m'aimer après tout._

- « Stop Ren !... n'en dit pas plus !... je sais !... je sais déjà ce que tu penses... je sais déjà que j'ai été idiote et que j'aurai dû prévoir ce qui ce passe » les larmes embuèrent ses yeux et elle commença à renifler « je ne suis qu'une gamine et je pourrai salir ton image » sanglota-t-elle incapable de retenir ses pleurs.

- « Kyoko... Kyoko...Chhuutt ! Ne pleures pas ! » la berça-t-il affectueusement en l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs. _Oh mon Dieu, elle veut avorter parce qu'elle pense aux scandales qui pourraient émerger à cause de notre enfant parce qu'elle est mineure et qu'on est pas mariés ._ « Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est moi! Moi ! J'ai agit de façon complètement irréfléchi et je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait... »

- « Arrête d'être gentil Ren ! N'essaye pas de me réconforter... laisses-moi toute seule » cria-t-elle en le repoussant le visage baigné de larmes.

Il eut le cœur qui se tordit en la voyant pleurer devant lui. À cause de lui. Elle voulait porter seule le poids de ses négligences à lui.

- « Kyoko... s'il te plaît... écoutes-moi... » murmura-t-il le cœur se déchirant en deux. Il sentait ses yeux piquer et sa gorge se serrer. « C'est ma faute ! »_ Je n'aurais pas dû prendre le risque, j'étais pourtant sûr d'être ressorti à temps. Au moins si on était marié, il n'y aurait aucun scandale. On serait heureux tous les deux, même si on est un peu jeune pour être parent._ « J'ai été stupide... mais... laisses-moi te parler » dit-il en tendant les bras vers elle pour la reprendre contre lui, mais elle recula et baissa la tête pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer.

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? Tu peux essayer d'être aussi gentil que tu veux... ça fera toujours aussi mal au fond. Alors laisse-moi seule, tu n'as jamais vécu ça pour comprendre ce que je ressens »

_Ce choix doit être affreux. Elle porte notre enfant, elle le sens peut-être déjà en elle... et elle doit décider ce qu'elle doit faire._

- « C'est vrai... J'ignore peut-être ce que ça fait... mais je peux facilement imaginer à quel point ça doit être difficile à vivre pour toi... » admit-il d'une voix rassurante et douce comme du miel. « Je peux comprendre ce qui ce passe en toi, même si ce que nous vivons toi et moi est différent... et j'en suis responsable. Alors laisses-moi prendre mes responsabilités. » il se rapprocha doucement d'elle comme si elle était une biche qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer. « je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'épauler... quelque soit ta décision. »

- « Ma décision ? » répéta-t-elle surprise en relevant enfin la tête vers lui pour le regarder. _Il essaye tout de même pas de me faire gober que c'est moi qui décide de le quitter ? _

Elle s'arrêta nette de pleurer prête à se transformer en Mio en pensant qu'il essayait de la manipuler.

- « Notre décision, si tu le veux bien... » corrigea-t-il heureux qu'elle tienne compte de son avis. « Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que ça ne serait pas évident pour toi qui est toujours au lycée. Mais si tu veux qu'on le garde, je ferai mon possible pour t'aider et on pourrait former une famille. »

- « Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? » _Je ne comprends plus rien... il veut reformer la fratrie Heel ? _

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de le faire... et qu'une ruelle sombre n'est pas le lieu le plus romantique... » il mit un genoux à terre devant ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension et lui prit la main « Kyoko. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES!**

** Excusez moi du retard, je suis une bien indigne auteur de vous faire attendre à ce point. SORRY!**

_Lonnie: excuse moi de t'avoir déçu, mais j'adore les quiproquos et pour avoir des quiproquos, ils nous faut forcément des erreurs et des malentendus. Mais bon j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même..._

_Hiyoki-chan: bon je coupe encore à un moment fatidique... j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop_

_Ophélie.r: Alors voilà la suite que tu attendais... tu en veux encore? (rire sadique d'avoir coupé juste avant la réaction de Kyoko)_

_Guest: Nakamura sensei... waouh, c'est un maxi super compliment...vu que tu aimes la souffrance, je continue dans ma lancée... héhé!_

_Guest: ouais! vive les quiproquos qui aboutissent à des situations rocambolesques!_

_Kitt-chan: merci! voila ta patience récompensé avec un nouveau chapitre_

_Fahiera: ah faut croire que je deviens une adepte de la torture avec ma cadence de publication_

_Kim: inhumain, sadique, bourreau... d'après toi qu'est ce qu'elle va faire la petite Kyoko après cette question?_

_Angie-tenshi: pour une fin digne de ce nom, on verra plus tard. Mais en tout cas, voila la réaction de ren face à la paternité (c'est un garçon serieux qui prend ses responsabilités... que fera notre kyoko?)_

_Guest: héhé toutes les réponses arrivent progressivement, patience_

_Xanara: je suis ravie que tu ai eu le courage de commencer ma fic, il est vrai que 107 chapitre, ça peut en décourager plus d'un. Et je suis encore plus contente qu'elle t'ai plu, malgré mes lacunes en expression écrite. Entre Makoto, Yashiro et Kanae... rien n'est joué. Cela dit j'adore les Yaoi et les romances compliquées..._

_Misa-chan: ton mail et ton site ne sont pas apparu dans le message, cependant, je me dois de décliner ton offre. J'ai un peu trop de fic en suspend et plus du tout de temps, ni de courage pour écrire. Donc je ne commencerai pas de nouveau travaux avant d'avoir fini ce que j'ai commencé. En tout cas je suis contente que mon histoire t'es plu et j'espere que la suite continuera a te satisfaire_

_Eleyna black: oui Ren assume et il assume bien... et que pense tu de cette fin de chapitre (encore?)_

_Sab: si tu arrive jusqu'ici, merci pour tes comm précédents. Bonne lecture._


	109. Chapter 109

**Chap 108 :**

- « HHHEEEEEEEEE ? »

Bloc de béton. Elle s'était rigidifiée de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'à son plus petit doigt de pied. La mâchoire exagérément ouverte, les yeux aussi ronds que des boules de billard et les cheveux dressés sur la tête, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être touchée par la foudre. Plus aucuns signes vitaux apparents.

- « Huh ? Hmm... je m'attendais plus à un oui... ou... un non peut-être... » suggéra-t-il en la voyant toujours aussi pétrifiée.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois complètement abasourdi par sa subite demande. Puis l'air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons et son cœur recommença à battre.

- « Dire... dire que je pensais que tu voulais me quitter... » bredouilla-t-elle confuse, son cerveau peinant à refonctionner après le choc qu'il venait de recevoir.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-je quitter la mère de mon enfant ? »

- « Quel enfant ? » _Il est dingue ! De toute façon, il doit être dingue pour me demander MOI en mariage._

- « Le notre !... Hiruma-san m'a dit pour ton rendez-vous cet après-midi et que tu envisageais d'interrompre ta grossesse... je peux comprendre que ça serait difficile pour toi avec les cours et ta carrière... mais si on se marie, il n'y aurait aucune mauvaise rumeur ni sur toi, ni sur moi et je gagne suffisamment bien ma vie pour prendre soin de notre famille, tu n'aurais aucun soucis à te faire.»

- « Je ne suis pas enceinte ! »

_J'arrive trop tard..._

- « Je suis allée voir un médecin pour... pour qu'il me prescrive la pi…pilule » avoua-t-elle avec difficulté le visage complètement cramoisie.

- « Tu n'es pas enceinte ? Tu es sûre ? »

- « Moko-san m'a prit un rendez-vous avec son médecin pour être sûr qu'un accident n'arrive pas, parce que même si on se protège, le... le … hmmm peut craquer, c'est comme ça que sa sœur à eu son premier enfant, et... et qu'il fallait mieux être prudent. » expliqua-t-elle rouge de honte.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma ne trouvant pas quoi répondre. _Si je tiens Hiruma-san, je l'étrangle._

Elle rigola soudain en réalisant l'énorme quiproquo entre eux. Elle avait cru qu'il voulait la quitter parce qu'il avait une expression bien trop sérieuse et compliquée, tandis qu'il était allé jusqu'à la demander en mariage pour prendre ses responsabilités en pensant qu'il l'avait mise enceinte.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et rougit en comprenant qu'il venait d'atteindre le comble du ridicule. Il avait traversé toute la ville comme un fou pour finalement se faire rire au nez par sa petite-amie.

- « Tu peux te relever Ren... tu n'as plus à me demander en mariage » lui dit-elle en riant. _C'était trop beau pour être vrai... _soupira-t-elle rêveuse dans sa tête

Il se redressa et épousseta son pantalon. _évidemment qu'elle n'est pas prête à être ma femme, avant ça il faudrait qu'elle accepte d'être déjà officiellement ma petite-amie. _

- « Hmm désolé pour le malentendu... Hiruma-san et Yashiro-san étaient tellement en panique que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'ils avaient pu se tromper » s'excusa-t-il un peu embarrassé

- « C'est bon Ren... ce n'est pas ta faute, Makoto-san a dû mal interpréter notre conversation avec Moko-san... mais bon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu te la répéter »

- « eh bien... c'est son rôle en tant que manager de veiller à ton bien-être et euh... il pensait bien faire dans notre intérêt à tous les deux » il sourit innocemment « si tu avortais, il était préférable que je sois à tes côtés pour te soutenir... et si nous le gardions, il fallait au plus tôt que nous nous marions pour faire face aux médias sereinement sur le sujet de notre enfant » _'Est-ce-qu'elle va gober ça ?'_

- « Je suis désolé si à cause de moi tu ai dû quitter ton tournage pour venir ici... je suis impardonnable de te causer des problèmes et d'interférer avec ta carrière » s'excusa-t-elle penaude.

- « Ce n'est rien, j'étais en pause déjeuner... tu ne me causes aucun problèmes » la rassura-t-il en se penchant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- « Oh... alors viens vite... je vais te préparer rapidement à manger pour que tu ne repartes pas l'estomac vide ! »

- « Tu es trop adorable ! » dit-il en riant « mais, il faut vraiment que je reparte maintenant sinon je vais être en retard » _Il faut aussi que je rentre tout de suite pour avoir le temps de tuer deux personnes et de cacher les cadavres avant de reprendre le tournage..._

- « mais... »

- « j'ai commandé à emporter... je le mangerai en arrivant au studio »

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant où Taisho accueillit le jeune homme avec un regard sombre. Ren salua poliment les propriétaires avant de prendre congé et tenta de conserver un sourire courtois malgré l'évidente animosité que dégageait le cuisinier à son encontre. Okami lui tendit son sac avec son plat et Kyoko le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- « On déjeune toujours ensemble demain ? » demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète qu'il veuille annuler après les déboires du jour.

- « J'ai hâte d'être à demain... » lui répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que sa présence ici attirait déjà suffisamment l'attention et qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter le moindre geste tendre envers elle en public. Pour se retenir de commettre un autre impair, il la salua et rejoignit rapidement son véhicule. Il enfonça sa clé dans le contact et serra ses doigts autour du volant en soupirant longuement. Il se sentait désappointé, perdu entre toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient d'un coup, l'angoisse de l'avoir cru sur le point d'avorter, l'étrange mélange entre le soulagement et la déception de ne pas être père, la colère envers ses managers et l'embarras qu'avait entraîné toute cette situation. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction du restaurant et démarra sa voiture pour prendre la direction des studios.

La ville défila sous ses yeux, grouillante avec ses noctambules et leurs va-et-vient, et il passa au travers comme s'il était immatériel, son esprit vagabondant insensible à tout ce tumulte. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait été vraiment enceinte de lui ? Aurait-elle accepté de l'épouser ou aurait-elle refusé de garder leur enfant ? Pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'il voulait la quitter ? A croire que c'était la nuit des soupirs, il soupira en proie à la plus totale incompréhension.

En arrivant au studio, il se dirigea directement vers sa loge pour savoir ce qui avait été arrangé. Yashiro et Makoto l'y attendaient, occupés à rédiger un ensemble de documents. Ils levèrent simultanément un visage contrit d'angoisse en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Ren respira profondément pour garder son calme. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers le miroir sans vraiment porter attention à ses managers qui de toutes évidences guettaient le moindre de ses battements de cils. Il arrangea un peu sa coiffure pour être présentable pour son rôle et par le reflet leur jeta un coup d'oeil.

- « Qu'a-t-il été décidé pour le tournage ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre et professionnelle évitant de leur donner une quelconque piste sur l'état de sa situation personnelle.

- « … euh... le tournage de tes scènes reprendra dès que tu es prêt » balbutia Yashiro

- « Bien, demandez à la maquilleuse de venir pour quelques retouches et prévenez le directeur que j'arrive »

Makoto hocha la tête et sorti dans l'instant pour réaliser la demande du jeune homme. Tandis que Yashiro restait silencieux à le regarder, les traits marqués par l'anxiété. Ren observa du coin de l'oeil l'homme qui se tenait droit et immobile derrière lui. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue et la refermer en ravalant ses interrogations. Ren sourit intérieurement, son manager le connaissait vraiment bien.

- « Elle avait juste rendez-vous chez le médecin, elle n'a jamais été enceinte... » annonça-t-il en riant légèrement en repensant aux quiproquos qui les avaient tous bousculer à en juger par l'expression de doute et de frayeur qu'il devinait chez son manager.

Yashiro soupira lourdement, soulagé d'un énorme poids, mais se tendit aussitôt en reconnaissant le ton terriblement mielleux de son protégé.

- « La prochaine fois, faites attention à être sûr de vos informations... »

Il hocha nerveusement la tête et se courba pour s'excuser profusément.

- « Je vais finir ce soir tout seul. Tu peux partir avec Hiruma-san terminer ta paperasse. »

Yashiro regarda le reflet du visage du jeune homme. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, cependant, il savait que Ren était bien moins calme qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Mais, il ne servait à rien de parler à l'heure actuelle, Ren comme toujours préférait l'isolement à l'expression de ses véritables émotions.

Le manager rassembla les liasses de documents qui occupaient la table et les rangea dans sa sacoche. Malgré toutes ces années à suivre la star, le manager était encore bien incapable de savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de son protégé, ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il ouvrit la porte de la loge pour partir et l'acteur l'interpella.

- « Prends le sac avec le repas! » offrit Ren en désignant le paquet avec le logo du Daruyama.

- « Tu ne manges pas? »

- « Je n'ai pas faim… » l'informa-t-il très sobrement.

- « Il faut quand même que tu manges un peu » plaida le manager

- « Pas maintenant… » fut sa seule réponse.

Yashiro n'insista pas, Ren était de ces hommes qui portaient des masques de marbres et derrière son apparente cordialité se nichait d'étranges émotions aux fonds de ses prunelles. Il rejoignit son collègue près du directeur, alors que celui-ci l'informait du retour de l'acteur. Yashiro attendit qu'il termine et annonça à Makoto qu'ils partaient sur le champ.

Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans la petite Austin sport et les premières minutes du trajet furent atrocement silencieuses. Makoto profita d'être arrêté à un feu pour tourner la tête vers le passager. Yashiro s'était avachi sur le siège, la tête engoncée dans ses épaules et visiblement en proie à une grande réflexion. Ne résistant plus à la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il s'était finalement produit, Makoto décida de briser le silence entre eux.

- « Que vous a dit Tsuruga-sama pour vous mettre dans cet état? »

- « Que Kyoko-chan n'était pas enceinte. » répondit-il mécaniquement

- « Mais alors ce rendez-vous et ce qu'à dit Kanae-chan? »

- « Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que Kyoko-chan n'est pas enceinte et que Ren ne me dit pas tout… pfff ce garçon! Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il peut se confier à moi et qu'il n'a pas à être aussi… aussi hermétique avec ses sentiments » bougonna l'homme à lunette en serrant contre lui sa sacoche.

- « Voyons le bon côté des choses… » essaya de dédramatiser Makoto « Au moins nous n'aurons pas à affronter un mariage éclair suspicieux pour la presse, ni une situation qui aurait pu être tout sauf joyeuse pour nos clients si elle n'avait pas gardé l'enfant » _Quel gâchis ça aurait été de ne pas garder un enfant de Tsuruga-sama… pour l'humanité toute entière ne pas conserver cet extraordinaire lot de gènes aurait été criminel!_

- « Comment faites-vous pour être toujours si léger après que l'on se soit trompé de la sorte? »

- « Peut-être, mais si on avait attendu pour être sûr et que finalement nous soyons arrivé trop tard… le résultat n'aurait-il pas été pire? »

- « certes… »

- « Alors demain ce sera oublié, ne vous en faites pas… »

Yashiro hocha pensivement la tête en regardant par la fenêtre.

- « Pouvez-vous me déposer directement chez moi? » demanda-t-il sans décrocher son regard des façades en béton qui défilaient.

- « Nous ne devions pas travailler sur les dossiers en retard? »

- « Je le ferai depuis chez moi… je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au bureau à cette heure » répondit-il d'une voix morne.

- « Me permettez-vous de vous aider tout de même? »

Son regard oscilla une seconde pour capter dans le rétroviseur l'expression de son collègue. Yashiro soupira de défaite et hocha la tête.

- « Si vous voulez… »

**DESOLE DU RETARD, BIENVENUE AUX NOUVELLES LECTRICES, MERCI DE CONTINUER A ME SUIVRE ET DE ME LAISSER VOS AVIS.**

_Pour la petite histoire justificative de mon énorme retard: j'avais perdu ma clé USB dans la doublure de mon sac (clé étant la seule et unique copie de mon histoire)... vous l'aurez compris, je l'ai retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards en cherchant mes clés qui s'étaient fourvoyées dans la même cachette._

_Hiyoki-chan: tu vas vraiment me bouder dire que j'ai mis une éternité à poster ce nouveau chapitre. désolé, bonne lecture_

_Chibi konsen: dommage que le dénouement de cette demande en mariage finisse ainsi nan?_

_Angie-tenshi: j'espère que ça n'a pas fait un trop grand flop, je suis sur que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais_

_Eleyna black: Ren c'est Ren... il est formidable. à la place de la guimauve, j'ai opté pour le bloc de pierre_

_Lonnie: trop vite? avec skip beat... impossible... la politique c'est un pas en avant et 2 en arrière!_

_Estelle: bravo pour avoir été la 1000e! te reverrai-je avant la prochaine 100aine_

_Ophélie.r: tu as ta réponse, fausse alerte!_

_Kim: bah on peut faire un flop et louper l'occaz en or d'épouser un prince charmand quand on est tombé en plein quiproquo généralisé_

_Belgarion: J'aime ta franchise et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est mon devoir d'auteur d'essayer de me corriger et les commentaires serve aussi à ça. Je n'ai pas bloqué la parution pour ton comm. Après tout je m'étais déjà fait descendre par une lectrice au début de mon histoire et j'ai juste appris de mes erreurs. Mais bon j'ai été prise de flemmite aigues, suivi d'une perte momentannée du seul exemplaire de mon histoire. Bref... voila la suite et je te remercie de ta fidélité. Permet moi de t'appeler mon ami, j'aime mes lecteurs comme des amis, et avec des amis on ne se fache pas pour de l'honneteté même amer._

_Guest: je t'ai fais attendre pour lire la suite. sorry_

_Sab: bravo pour avoir englouti mes 108 chapitre. Merci de tes commentaires. bonne lecture_

_Misa-chan: j'ai peur de te décevoir... je n'ai pas encore écris de fin pour cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de la bacler, mais je n'ai tellement plus le temps d'écrire. J'espère pouvoir quand même la conclure un jour pour ne pas te laisser insatisfaite._

_Tsumujikaze Yumi: contente de t'avoir fait rire_

_Fahiera: et en plus l'attente a été longue. sorry_

_Himano: la réponse en image..._

_Lion: ils se débrouillent mal comme d'hab ;)_

_Haru: merci_

_Kaela Naoki: une suite qui s'est faite attendre mais une suite quand même ;)_

_Ma0rie: merci_

_caby: je les trouve entre 2 circonvullations cerebrales_

_Melusine-chan: je te remercie vivement de m'avoir fait partager ton avis à tous les chapitres, c'est tellement rare qu'un lecteur qui prend une histoire en route prenne le temps de donner ce cadeau à l'auteur. Merci! la suite (heureusement pour toi, tu as eu un peu de lecture pendant la trés longue attente)_

_Calipsa: merci j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire_

_Lorelay: merci pour ton commentaire chaleureux, j'espère que tu es arrivée à ce chapitre et que tu me fera partager ton ressenti à nouveau_

_MERCI A VOUS TOUS! _


	110. Chapter 110

**Chap 109:**

Makoto gara sa voiture devant la petite maison où habitait Yashiro. L'homme à lunette chercha au fond de sa poche ses clés et ouvrit la porte pour inviter son collègue à entrer. Dans le vestibule Yashiro tira d'un placard une paire de chausson supplémentaire et les posa devant Makoto avant d'avancer dans le corridor pour allumer la lumière du salon. Makoto découvrit une décoration sans grand apparat avec un accent de simplicité malgré l'évidente aisance financière du manager, un intérieur confortable et soigné. L'ensemble reflétait bien l'image qu'il se faisait de son propriétaire, un homme raisonnable, humble et avec lequel il se voyait bien cocoonner au coin d'un feu les longues soirées d'hiver.

- « Excusez-moi pour le désordre! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde chez moi » avoua Yashiro en avançant vers sa table basse pour refermer un classeur et décaler son ordinateur portable pour faire un peu de place.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui me suis un peu inviter à l'improviste aussi… excusez-moi! »

- « Je vous en prie installer vous… je vais nous préparer un thé » proposa Yashiro

Makoto s'accroupit devant la table basse et un peu curieux lorgna sur le classeur que son compère s'était empressé de refermer à peine avait-il mit le pied dans la pièce. Ça avait tout l'air d'un album photo… ce pouvait-il que ce soit les photos de la fameuse ''Honoka''? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où avait disparut Yashiro et discrètement souleva quelques pages. Mais au lieu d'y découvrir le visage d'une parfaite inconnue, il fut surprit de voir s'étaler sur des pages et des pages des photos de Kyoko et des coupures de presse relatant la moindre de ses apparitions publiques. Il semblait que le jeune manager ait fait un travail d'archivage exemplaire. Il s'arrêta de feuilleter les pages en tombant sur une photo de Ren et Kyoko qui devait avoir été prise pendant le tournage de Dark Moon. Il y avait dans les yeux de la jeune femme une telle dévotion comme si elle s'adressait à une sorte de Dieu et lui la regardait à son tour avec tellement de tendresse que Makoto se demandait comment la jeune femme faisait pour ne pas tomber instantanément dans les pommes. Il referma hâtivement le classeur en entendant les pas de Yashiro se rapprocher.

Le jeune homme déposa sur la table un plateau avec du thé, des petits gâteaux et le plat du Daruyama que lui avait donné Ren.

- « Que diriez-vous si nous mangions un bout avant de commencer à travailler? »

Makoto accepta l'assiette que lui offrit son collègue et piocha dedans avec gourmandise tant le plat semblait délicieux. A peine le contenu de leurs baguettes toucha le bout de leur langue que les deux hommes eurent la même réaction primitive aux stimulis. Dans un mouvement commun, ils recrachèrent la bouchée en hurlant, leur palet affreusement brûlé par une surdose massive de piment.

- « Où est-ce que vous avez acheté ça? » vociféra Makoto avalant d'un trait un verre d'eau pour calmer sa bouche en feu.

- « Ren me l'a donné! »

- « Il doit être sacrément en colère contre nous… à ce niveau là, c'est presque une tentative de meurtre…»

Après être retourné dans sa cuisine pour fouiller dans ses placards, Yashiro revint quelques minutes plus tard en informant son collègue que du riz et une sauce au curry serait prêt dans quelques minutes. Il enfila ensuite ses gants en latex sous les yeux interrogateurs de Makoto et alluma son ordinateur pour qu'ils puissent commencer à travailler le temps que le riz cuise.

- « Les gants c'est pour faire quoi? » demanda-t-il sans manière.

Yashiro tapotait sur le clavier pour entrer ses différents mots de passe et rigola en entendant la question de son collègue.

- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit Hiruma-san… si je touche à main nu n'importe quel objet électronique, il se casse en moins de 10 secondes … c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours sur moi mon vieil agenda en papier au cas où »

- « Oh… ce n'était pas une plaisanterie alors… hmm… et il y a d'autres choses étranges à savoir à propos de vous? »

- « hahaha… c'est bien mon unique particularité et c'est hélas plus une malédiction qu'un don du ciel !… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai dû changer de téléphone à cause de ce problème »

- « ne soyez pas si pessimiste… il doit bien y avoir un avantage là dedans? »

- « aucun! » rigola-t-il « Ah… en fait… il ne m'a été utile qu'une fois! … Quand j'étais étudiant, dans un vieil ascenseur, j'ai fait exprès de garder ma main sur le bouton pour qu'il tombe en panne et que je reste coincé dedans avec une fille. »

- « Hahaha! Je ne vous imaginais pas si stratège pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez… »

- « En amour, tous les coups sont permis » se justifia-t-il en rougissant légèrement en repensant à ce vieux souvenir

- « Je suis bien d'accord avec vous » admit Makoto en sirotant son thé sans le quitter des yeux. « tout est permis… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en le dévorant du regard.

- « Vous disiez? » demanda Yashiro en sortant soudain de ses rêveries

- « Je disais euh… je disais… êtes vous au moins sorti avec cette fille? » menti-t-il

- « Pas ce jour là… mais j'ai passé après mes plus belles années avec elle… »

- « Honoka-san ? » pointa judicieusement Makoto

- « Honoka » reconnu timidement Yashiro en se levant pour aller vérifier si le riz était prêt.

Ils dînèrent ensuite en bonne camaraderie et travaillèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Plus Yashiro passait de temps avec son collègue et plus il appréciait sa compagnie. Il était un homme cultiver, toujours de bonne humeur. Il avait un mot pour rire de tout et assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas perdre de vu le travail. Ils rirent de bons cœurs quand Yashiro raconta quelques unes des ses plus belles anecdotes à cause des fans de Ren. Makoto essuya du revers de sa manche une larme égarée au coin de son œil et s'avachit sur la table pour taper du poing sur la planche de bois. Par mégarde, il fit tomber le classeur et le ramassa en faisant exprès de le garder ouvert pour saisir l'occasion de questionner son propriétaire.

- « Pourquoi avez-vous des photos de Kyoko-chan? » demanda-t-il en feignant la surprise

- « J'archive tout ce qui touche à Ren… et Kyoko-chan est la personne la plus proche de lui en ce moment »

Makoto feuilleta avec grand intérêt l'album.

- « En avez-vous d'autres? » _Il faudrait que je lui en emprunte quelques unes pour le blog de Kyoko_

- « Non, il n'y a que celui là sur Kyoko-chan, tous les autres sont dédiés uniquement à Ren » dit-il en lui désignant une bibliothèque pleine de classeurs du même type classé par date.

- « KKYYYAAAAAA! Vous avez tous ces albums de Tsuruga-sama! » s'extasia Makoto en bon fan de Ren.

Yashiro rigola en voyant son collègue perdre son attitude cool usuelle pour se transformer en sorte de groupie d'1m80 et carré comme un boxeur.

- « Si vous êtes sage, je vous les montrerai une prochaine fois »

'_Me propose-t-il de revenir chez lui?' _s'interrogea Makoto avec un infime espoir de voir Yashiro effacer la distance qu'il conservait entre eux.

- « et si je suis très très sage ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton mi-espiègle, mi-séducteur en se penchant sensiblement vers son visage « vous me donnerez une image ? »

Yashiro rougit profusément et sua à grosses gouttes en sentant une claire et franche panique l'envahir comme une proie face à un terrible prédateur. Makoto explosa de rire en voyant son collègue si décontenancé par leur proximité et décida de dévier l'attention du jeune homme vers autre chose.

- « ou sinon je pourrais vous l'échanger contre une autre photo... » proposa le beau brun en sortant son portable de sa poche et en furetant dans les menus devant un Yashiro toujours aussi mal à l'aise. « Avec celle-là par exemple ! » s'exclama-t-il fièrement en montrant l'écran de son téléphone.

- « Où ? … Co-comment l'avez vous eu ? » bégaya-t-il en écarquillant les yeux devant l'image.

- « C'était très facile... Alors... intéressé ?»

Réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir par son collègue, Yashiro secoua la tête nerveusement pour refuser tout en se penchant en arrière pour s'écarter de ce visage dangereusement proche. Makoto se replongea aussitôt sur ses dossiers avec le plus grand détachement et commença à rédiger consciencieusement les courriers de réponses.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais » entonna le beau brun en ricanant alors qu'il tournait les pages des propositions commerciales à étudier.

**MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES**

**ANNONCE: JE SERAI ABSENTE POUR ENVIRON 1 MOIS DONC PAS DE MISE A JOUR JUSQU'A JUIN!**

_Eleyna Black: Histoire de te tirer hors de ta reverie de Ren, je t'emmene te promener de coté Yashiro et Makoto... Histoire de patienter en douceur jusqu'a une prochaine mise à jour._

_Angel-sama: Merci_

_Mélusine-chan: Merci, bonne lecture, suite un peu hors de notre couple favori...(PS: je me suis arreté au chap 118 de cette histoire pour être totalement honnete)_

_Fahiera: Je ne pensais pas que Kyoko puisse accepter du premier coup. trop facile... il fallait du décallage._

_Caby: Lis, relis et n'hesite pas a commenté! un commentaire même à retardement ça fait toujours plaisir pour savoir ce qui vous a plu ou déplu. Merci_

_Estelle: voila encore une suite (avec moins de suspense) pour que l'attente soit moins dure._

_Guest: Merci beaucoup. J'espere que l'histoire continuera a te plaire_

_Hitz (misa-chan): un ren dans l'élément vent (il est au programme de ce qui doit être écrit un jour). on fait des remises et tarifs de groupe pour les sceaux ;)_

_Angie-Tenshi: oula tu surestime mon talent! je suis bien loin de la véritable autrice de skip beat. Mais j'apprécie vraiment les personnages, alors j'essaye de les respecter au mieux (selon mon interprétation). J'aime bien mettre quelques métaphores et explorer les sentiments des personnages, j'essaye même si pour certains ça parait lourd et maladroit. J'aime disséquer les émotions. Pour yashiro et makoto, leur aventure continu ;)_

_Chibi Konsen: Ren est de plus en plus amoureux et prêt à s'engager. Mais Kyoko n'a que 17 ans et n'oublions pas qu'elle ressort depuis peu de la section Love Me. Faut lui laisser le temps d'évoluer à cette petit XD_

_Lorelay: Je te rassure je galère aussi pour écrire. J'ai souvent du mal à trouver les mots qui me semble juste. Je suis souvent insatisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et pour être parfaitement honnete, je pense de plus en plus que je manque de talent. Bref, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aime ce que j'ai fait XD! Quand aux réponses pour mes lecteurs, j'essie de rendre la gentillesse qui me fut prêté en m'accordant un commentaire par une réponses aussi breve fut-elle. Pour la révélation de Kuon, c'est comme toute la suite de cette histoire, tout est bien dessiné dans ma tête, mais faut que je me remette à écrire. Merci de ton message._

_Himano: je pense que j'ai déçu beaucoup de gens avec la réponse de kyoko, j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas trop..._

_nami: Merci beaucoup! un autre chapitre pour combler ta faim... et pour la fin de l'histoire, j'espère moi aussi un jour la finir ;)_

_Ophélie.r: la suite est là, par contre faudra attendre ensuite un mois pour un autre update. Sinon concernant ta déception, désolé. Dans ma vision des personnages, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile et dire oui. Bonne lecture tout de même._


	111. Chapter 111

**Chap 110 :**

Une douce chaleur se diffusant sur sa main, une respiration lente près de son oreille et la sonnerie du réveil sur son portable furent autant d'élément qui arrachèrent Yashiro à sa sereine somnolence. Automatiquement, il appuya sur le bouton stop de la petite machine et relâcha l'objet pour éviter de le détériorer. Puis ses yeux papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière et au flou environnant. Même s'il était myope, il n'eut pas besoin de plus de trois secondes pour identifier à qui appartenait la masse de cheveux sombres qui reposait sur la table près de lui. L'homme dormait encore comme un bien-heureux, insensible au vacarme du réveil, la main nonchalamment posée sur la sienne et le visage contre un tas de papier. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux alors qu'ils travaillaient. Comme si cette main était devenue aussi brûlante qu'un fer à repasser, Yashiro retira la sienne. Puis balaya la table des yeux à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il devait avoir été sacrément fatigué car il ne se souvenait même plus les avoir enlevées. Il les remonta ensuite sur son nez et regarda la pendule en baillant.

5h00.

Ils n'avaient dormis que trois heures, mais la journée devait déjà recommencer. Ses yeux restèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le visage paisible de son collègue. Son nez droit, ses lèvres charnues, son visage fin, il était de toute évidence un bel homme. Hurlant intérieurement, Yashiro s'extirpa de sous la table avec une rapidité phénoménale et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le panneau de bois en haletant. Complètement blanc comme s'il venait de faire face au diable en personne, il sentait ses jambes flageoler et son cœur marteler son thorax. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer, puis il alla dans sa salle de bain.

Makoto ouvrit un œil bouffi de sommeil en entendant le bruit de la porte et bailla tout en se redressant. Regardant de droite à gauche, il essaya de se souvenir où il s'était endormi. La pièce était encore sombre, mais il n'eut aucun mal à réaliser qu'il n'était pas chez lui et très loin d'être dans son lit. Devant lui s'étalait un tas de papier sur une table basse et à en juger par le désordre, il s'était endormi dessus en plein travail. Tout était calme et silencieux comme se doit de l'être toute fin de nuit dans ces quartiers résidentiels chics. Aucune rumeur de la rue ne venait troubler le sommeil des paisibles dormeurs, mais au léger bruit d'eau qu'il percevait, il pouvait parier que son collègue était déjà sous sa douche. Curieux, il regarda sa montre et lâcha un petit grognement.

- « Je dois être maudit ! Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour travailler avec des lèves-tôt comme ceux-là ? Moi qui pensait que dans la profession les gens vivaient principalement la nuit... c'était sans compter sur les cas particulier comme eux ! » grommela-t-il pour lui-même en se levant et en s'étirant de tout son long comme un chat paresseux.

Haut. Bas. Haut. Bas.

Après quelques génuflexions et torsions de droite à gauche, il eut l'impression de s'être dérouillé et d'avoir remis en place la plupart de ces vertèbres. Avançant, jusqu'au miroir, il réajusta sa chemise dans son pantalon, refit soigneusement le nœud de sa cravate et arrangea ses cheveux pour se donner une allure présentable avant de retourner vers la table basse pour regrouper les papiers en une pile.

Yashiro apparut peu de temps après, la cravate pendante de part et d'autre de son cou, les cheveux encore humide, et les doigts fermant promptement les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son collègue accroupi qui finissait de ranger les documents dans sa sacoche et fut étonné de le voir éveillé et déjà prêt, alors qu'il l'avait cru dans un profond sommeil.

- « Si vous voulez rester dormir un peu encore, j'ai une chambre d'amis de libre »

- « Merci beaucoup, mais je vais rentrer me préparer pour ma journée. Même si Kyoko-chan ne tourne pas avant cet après-midi, il nous faut passer ce matin à la LME... Je peux vous déposer quelque part, si ça vous arrange. »

- « Ren ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il a l'habitude de passer me prendre. »

- « Il commence toujours aussi tôt ? » questionna Makoto en se relevant et en lissant les plis de son pantalon.

- « Ce garçon est une machine de travail et il a plus d'offres de boulots que d'heures dans une journée. Sans compter que pour lui libérer sa soirée avant son départ pour Hokkaido, nous avons dû compacter encore plus son emploi du temps... je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir debout, il m'arrive bien souvent, je vous l'avoue, de piquer du nez dans la loge alors qu'il tourne »

Makoto approcha doucement pendant que Yashiro se concentrait pour essayer de nouer sa cravate et lui prit les pans des mains pour l'aider. En un tour de main, il lui fit un nœud parfait et le remonta vers sa gorge. Il leva les yeux vers son collègue qui le fixait un peu mal à l'aise avec une légère coloration sur les joues.

Il y avait eu une proximité telle qui rendait se simple geste très intime. La façon naturelle dont Makoto l'avait approché, le frôlement de leurs doigts quand il lui avait prit le tissu des mains et leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, avaient déclenché des réactions incohérentes en son fort intérieur. Il était sûr d'aimer les femmes. Certain même ! Pourtant... pourtant... ce souffle qu'il avait senti sur son cou... le contact de leurs peaux... lui laissait une curieuse sensation dans son estomac.

Makoto sourit ingénument et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement en lançant un très léger « Voilà ! » comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Yashiro s'écarta sauvagement en faisant un bond sur le côté et balbutia de façon presque incohérente que Ren devait déjà l'attendre.

Makoto eu un petit sourire énigmatique et se retourna nonchalamment pour ramasser sa sacoche qui traînait près de la table.

- « Nous retrouverons nous ce soir pour terminer nos dossiers ? »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine, je pense que je vais finir tard avec Ren. Vous pouvez prendre votre soirée » répondit Yashiro d'une voix plus fébrile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le silence, mur épais et invisible qui les séparait. Le froissement du tissu des vêtements de Makoto, bien qu'il ne fut qu'un infime murmure, brisa l'inconsciente muraille qui se dressait entre eux, rendant plus troublant encore sa proximité alors qu'il passait près de lui pour le dépasser et se diriger vers l'entrée.

Toujours aussi immobile, Yashiro le suivit des yeux. Retenant son souffle, il était comme ces animaux aux aguets qui se figent dans le fol espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer par le chasseur.

Makoto s'arrêta dans le hall et enfila ses chaussures, tout dans son attitude laissait à penser au plus grand détachement. Mais bien qu'il gardait les yeux baissés, feignant d'être concentré sur sa tâche, Yashiro savait qu'il devinait la moindre de ses respirations.

Ils se saluèrent dans la plus grande cordialité comme si de rien n'était et Makoto parti le premier. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fit entendre son petit claquement que Yashiro relâcha enfin son souffle. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours si vulnérable quand il était prêt de Makoto ? Pourquoi un malaise l'envahissait parfois jusqu'à lui faire avoir des frissons alors qu'il appréciait autant sa compagnie ?

Il fut arraché à ses réflexions quand son portable sonna, signal que Ren venait d'arriver. Il enfila sa veste et ses chaussures, puis parti rejoindre l'acteur dans sa superbe porshe grise.

- « Bonjour Ren, as-tu fini tard hier ? » demanda Yashiro en s'installant sur le siège passager.

- « Non tout s'est très bien passé et j'ai réussi à boucler toutes mes scènes à une heure » l'informa-t-il assez sobrement

- « Tu as l'air contrarié... tu te tracasses encore pour l'histoire d'hier ? » questionna-t-il de façon rhétorique avant de s'excuser à nouveau avec vivacité pour l'erreur dans laquelle il l'avait induite.

- « C'est bon Yashiro ! Nous avons tous sur-réagit... le malentendu est éclairci, c'est le principale » le rassura-t-il en lui souriant amicalement. « Je ne suis pas fâché du tout ! » '_C'est juste qu'une petite partie de moi aurait bien voulu un enfant de Kyoko, même si c'est un peu tôt'. _ « Mais toi tu as l'air fatigué ? Tu as encore travaillé tard avec Hiruma-san ? »

- « Hmm... oui... en effet... comment le sais-tu ? »

- « Je viens de croiser sa voiture dans ta rue... » commenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son manager. « c'est vraiment un garçon dévoué et serviable » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin ce qui fit changer de couleur le visage de Yashiro.

Elle avait été inquiète toute la soirée. Elle en avait même cauchemardé, imaginant des scénarios plus catastrophe les uns que les autres. Aussi quand son manager arriva au Daruyama pour venir la chercher, elle apparut, le visage pale avec des cernes sous les yeux, à la porte du restaurant les bras chargés de paquet.

- « Pourquoi cette tête et qu'est-ce-que s'est ? » demanda-t-il curieux

- « Hmm... je n'ai pas très bien dormi... et heu... ce sont des bentos pour notre déjeuner ? » répondit-elle « Je voulais préparer quelque chose de bon pour Ren car nous déjeunons ensemble ce midi »

- « C'est trop mignon ! Je suis sûr qu'il va beaucoup apprécié... »

- « Je ne sais pas s'il sera content... Ren n'aime pas vraiment manger... » commença-t-elle peu sûr d'elle « Mais je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui pour me faire pardonner pour hier... Je sais que c'est bien peu comparé au désagrément que je lui ai causé et il voudra peut être rompre avec moi aujourd'hui... » continua-t-elle en sombrant de plus en plus dans la dépression « Parce que je ne lui amène que des soucis et que notre relation risquerait de ternir sa réputation et que... »

Makoto l'interrompit en se prosternant au sol à ses pieds, elle resta confuse et muette devant le comportement de son manager.

- « Ma-Makoto-san ? Que... Que se passe-t-il ? » bégaya-t-elle surprise.

- « Excuse-moi Kyoko-chan ! A cause de ma méprise je vous ai causé du tord à toi et à Tsuruga-sama ! Je pensais agir pour votre bien... et si mon erreur a induit une dispute entre vous deux... je te prie d'accepter ma démission! »

- « Ma-Makoto-san... » bredouilla-t-elle avec des larmes se formant aux coins des yeux à l'idée de perdre son manager et nouvel ami. « Tu veux démissionner ? »

- « Je sais que c'est bien peu de chose, mais accepte ma démission en guise de ma pénitence même si ça ne réparera pas le mal que je vous ai fait ! Excuse-moi je ne suis pas digne d'être ton manager ! »

- « Makoto-san » répéta-t-elle avec une petite voix chevrotante. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un se prosternait devant elle avec autant de respect et elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. « Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes ! » pleurnicha-t-elle à bout de nerf après tout le stress que l'idée de perdre Ren lui engendrait.

Automatiquement, Makoto se releva en la voyant pleurer pour la prendre dans ses bras comme un grand frère. Il tapota affectueusement sur son dos et sa tête la laissant pleurer contre sa chemise.

- « Je suis désolé Kyoko-chan... vraiment désolé ! »

- « Ne me laisse pas Makoto-san... » geignit-elle « Déjà que Ren doit me détester et va sûrement me quitter... ne m'abandonne pas toi-aussi ! »

- « Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Jamais ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses entre vous dit le moi... Je le ferai ! » jura-t-il avec conviction et sincérité.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire justement... » couina-t-elle en s'écartant de son torse et en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main. « Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de faire des bentos...»

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, un bon repas préparé avec amour fait toujours plaisir ! Et si ça n'est pas suffisant, je connais une autre chose qui pourrait marcher » lui assura-t-il pour la réconforter en lui ouvrant la portière passager pour l'aider à monter dans sa voiture.

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme le fixa avec les yeux pleins d'espoir à peine s'installa-t-il au volant de sa mini austin. Elle était prête à tout pour faire plaisir à Ren et son manager, en tant qu'homme, était certainement de bons conseils pour lui apprendre les secrets infaillibles concernant la gente masculine.

- « Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience et expectative

L'homme regarda de gauche à droite puis se pencha vers elle pour murmurer quelques phrases dans la plus grande confidence, comme s'il lui révélait un secret hautement gardé.

En quelques secondes à peines elle passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, accompagnant ses variations de carnation par tout un panel d'expression facial digne des plus grands acteurs du cinéma muet. Le choc. L'appréhension. La frayeur. La timidité. La consternation. Le dégoût. L'anxiété. La curiosité. L'embarras...

Il se redressa et fut amusé de la voir le visage écarlate, les yeux écarquillés, les muscles tétanisés et les mains couvrant sa bouche grande ouverte d'où aucun son ne sortait tant elle était paralysée. Elle cligna des yeux en premier en réalisant qu'il avait fini et explosa.

- « HHEEEEEE ? »

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment

- « Im... Impossible ! » s'offusqua-t-elle « Je... impossible ! »

- « C'est très facile... tu verras... tout ira bien » affirma-t-il en démarrant la voiture

**MERCI A TOUS!**

**Désolé pour la longue attente, je viens à peine de rentrer de voyage et de retrouver la civilisation. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

_Estelle: merci_

_Hiyoki-chan: merci_

_Chibi-Konsen: tu as bien deviné... le diner était destiné à Ren à la base ;)_

_Kitt-chan: Kyoko n'a pas completement refusé... disons qu'elle ne croyais pas un instant que Ren puisse la demander en mariage sérieusement... enfin en tout cas, pas si elle n'était pas enceinte._

_Melusine-chan: Le grand suspens de savoir si Yashiro va finir avec Mako ou Moko... moi je le sais XD_

_Angie-tenshi: La photo, vous le saurez un jour (... enfin si j'ecris a suite). Le plat épicé, disons qu'il était destiné à Ren et qu'il s'est malencontreusement retrouvé dans les mains de Yashiro._

_Eleyna-black: J'ai qq tendance yaoiste de temps a autre, en tout cas le couple Mako Yashiro m'amuse beaucoup, surtout comment Yashiro flippe sur tout._

_Hizh: Du piment il y en aura, autre part que dans l'assiette... ne t'en fais pas ;)_

_Ma0rie: contente que mes chapitres te plaisent. Merci_

_Ophelie.r: la curiosité des photos... je savais que quelques unes seraient piquées par ce détail. je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire et j'espere que la suite sera assez bien pour te donner le sourire encore._

_Laure: si tu nous a rattrapé, un grand merci pour tes commentaires. Je suis trés heureuse que tu ai apprécié mon travail. _

_Fumisaki: désolé d'être lente a développé. J'ai opté pour une histoire qui prend son temps et où mes personnages phares sont Kyoko et Ren. Il y aura un peu des personnages secondaires (Notamment un triangle, Moko-Yashi-Mako) et les autres arriveront au fur et a mesure (j'ai toute l'histoire en tete, il ne me reste plus qu'a avoir un peu de temps et de courage pour écrire) merci de ta lecture et de ton commentaire._


	112. Chapter 112

**Chap 111 :**

A l'heure du déjeuner, Makoto et Kyoko arrivèrent au studio. Les coulisses étaient sombres, silencieuses comme une veillée funéraire. L'attention de tout le monde était tournée vers le plateau, les cameramans glissaient avec la plus grande discrétion sur les rails pour changer d'angle de prise de vue.

De vieux bureaux encombrés par des piles interminables de dossiers, un planché défraîchi par les va-et-vients, un vieux néon grésillant éclairant d'une lumière jaune la pièce et Ren au milieu de tout cela, le visage apparaissant terne devant un mur recouvert de coupure de journaux, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur son torse en signe de profonde contrariété. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans son cendrier débordant de mégots. Un volute de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche comme si c'était son âme elle-même qui s'enfuyait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de désespoir et il frappa de son poing l'horrible tableau, froissant dans son autre main la photo de la dernière victime qu'il n'avait pas vu sauver. La mâchoire crispée, les paupières fermement pressés l'une contre l'autre pour arrêter de voir les innombrables visages qui hantaient ses nuits, pour ne plus voir ces scènes de crimes atroces. Dans un mouvement de rage, il pivota d'un coup et envoya valdinguer tous les dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur sa table de travail en hurlant un poignant « POURQUOI ! » à travers ce bureau vide à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Il défroissa l'image d'une main tremblante et l'épingla sur le bois usé. « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! » répéta-t-il en cognant violemment le papier chiffonné et en laissant une larme de rage couler silencieuse sur sa joue. Il dégageait une telle colère, un si profond déchirement que son aura brisé emplissait toute la pièce pour renforcer l'ambiance morne de cette scène. Un dernier gros plan sur son visage crispé, le dernier tremblement de son sourcil traversé par quelque point de suture, sa joue violacé, le pincement de ses lèvres où quelques traces de sang séché s'égarait encore.

- « COUPEZ ! » cria le directeur brisant soudainement l'ambiance lourde et chargée en émotion qui semblait avoir tétanisée toute l'équipe. « Parfait Tsuruga-kun, c'était comme toujours au-delà de mes espérances ! Tu peux aller prendre ta pause »

Sortant immédiatement de la peau de son personnage, son visage s'adoucit et il quitta le plateau de sa démarche décontractée usuelle pour retrouver Kyoko et leurs managers. Il salua les nouveaux venus.

Malaise.

Une sensation étrange le prit aux tripes. Kyoko avait baissé les yeux dès qu'il s'était approché du groupe. Était-elle fâché pour hier ? Il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant avant, certain d'être parti en bon terme du restaurant, mais soudain un doute l'assaillait. Ne pouvant guère échanger plus que des banalités en public, il les invita à le suivre dans sa loge pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit la marche suivit de près par son manager et le reste du groupe. Pas de joyeux babillage pendant le trajet ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose tracassait sa compagne. Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table dans sa loge et son inquiétude continua à grandir en remarquant qu'elle évitait son regard. _Pourquoi ?_Il adopta un air détendu masquant ses craintes derrière un sourire et entama la conversation.

- « Alors comment était ta matinée ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton léger en espérant enfin capter son regard.

Elle leva les yeux brusquement, le corps figé dans une posture rigide, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et des larmes noyant déjà ses pupilles.

- « Excuse-moi Ren ! Excuse-moi de toujours t'importuner et de causer des problèmes ! » explosa-t-elle en se courbant si franchement qu'elle se cogna le front sur la table. « OUCH ! »

Il se releva d'un bond en tendant les bras vers elle pour l'aider à se redresser et examina avec attention son front pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée avant de relâcher un rire nerveux.

- « pffhuhu ! Excuse-moi... ce n'est pas drôle, je sais ! Pffhuhu... » commença-t-il en essayant de se retenir de rire. Il toussota un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, tu ne m'importune pas et il n'y a pas de problèmes entre nous. N'est-ce-pas ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre en essuyant de son pouce les larmes sur ses joues. Elle hocha la tête avec gratitude qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il soit si affectueux. Il s'agenouilla devant elle en lui balayant doucement de ses doigts sa frange et posa un très doux baiser sur son front endolori « Fais attention à toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal... » dit-il en lui offrant un sourire bienveillant et en lui caressant la joue. Il aurait bien voulu être seul avec elle pour pouvoir s'expliquer à cœur ouvert et ne pas se contenter de modestes baisers. Il tourna la tête vers les deux hommes. « Est-ce-que vous pouvez aller chercher des bentos pour le déjeuner ? »

Yashiro se leva de sa chaise aussitôt en jetant un regard clair à son collègue pour signifier que le message impliquait qu'ils les laissent seuls. Mais Kyoko réagit aussitôt et attrapa son sac près d'elle pour en sortir des boites hermétiques.

- « Je nous ai préparé un déjeuner » annonça-t-elle timidement en posant en face de chacun eux une boite repas.

- « Merci Kyoko, tu n'avais pas à te décarcasser de la sorte » dit Ren touché en acceptant sa boite.

- « Je voulais te faire plaisir » balbutia-t-elle rougissante

- « Ta présence me fait déjà plaisir » répondit-il spontanément en lui prenant la main.

Son visage surchauffait sous l'afflux de sang qui remontait vers sa tête. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était tellement adorable agenouillé devant elle avec ses grands yeux en amandes qui la fixaient si tendrement. Elle aurait pu se noyer complètement dans la vague d'amour qui la submergeait s'il ne s'était pas lever dans l'instant pour reprendre sa place.

_'Diable ! Si je ne me contrôle pas un peu, je vais finir par lui faire l'amour ici même.'_ pensa Ren

Il s'installa calmement et ouvrit le couvercle de la boite pour humer avec délice le parfum qui s'en échappait.

- « Ta cuisine est vraiment ma préférée d'entre toute » la complimenta-t-il en prenant ses baguettes. « Je pourrais en manger tous les jours ! » ajouta-t-il joyeusement

- « Hmm... Euh... Je... Je pourrai venir te faire à manger ce soir après ton travail si tu veux » proposa-t-elle hésitante.

Il releva promptement la tête, surpris pas cette offre qu'il n'espérait plus et un sourire angélique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- « J'adorerai !... Je pourrai passer te prendre dès que je fini mon tournage si tu veux ! »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en baissant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder tant elle se sentait gênée de la hardiesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

Le repas se continua assez banalement, discutant de leurs tournages respectifs. Puis ils se séparèrent à la fin de sa pause.

Kyoko reparti avec Makoto et monta dans sa mini Austin. Le manager démarra et quitta le studio aussitôt. Ils n'étaient pas sorti du parking que Makoto tourna un visage souriant vers sa cliente et amie.

- « Finalement, tout s'est bien passé avec Tsuruga-sama. Je pense qu'il ne t'en veut pas du tout... Il a même beaucoup apprécié le repas » commenta-t-il gaiement « Tout s'arrange pour le mieux et tu vas pouvoir le voir ce soir en plus ! »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant, consciente que son manager savait très bien qu'elle n'entretenait pas des relations purement platoniques avec Ren.

Le soir venu, Kyoko terminait de balayer la salle quand Ren poussa la porte du petit restaurant. Elle fut surprise d'entendre coulisser le panneau de bois sachant qu'un écriteaux indiquait que le restaurant était fermé et que les derniers clients étaient tous partis depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle ne l'attendait pas si tôt, persuadé d'avoir encore le temps de finir le nettoyage et d'aller se changer avant qu'il n'arrive.

- « Huh... Ren ! Tu es déjà là ! »

- « Oui j'ai réussi à finir un peu plus tôt...je t'ai laisser un message sur ton portable pour te prévenir. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

- « Heu... non... euh... j'ai laissé mon portable dans ma chambre pour qu'il se charge...Je m'excuse je n'ai pas eu ton message et je ne me suis pas dépêchée pour finir ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je terminais justement et je file me préparer. » lui dit-elle en finissant de balayer à toute vitesse.

Il rigola un peu en la regardant faire, puis l'arrêta dans sa démentielle tentative de nettoyer la salle en moins de cinq minutes et lui prit son balai des mains.

- « Va te changer, je m'occupe du reste ! » proposa-t-il en commençant à balayer la salle à sa place.

- « Non Ren ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire mon travail à ma place »

- « C'est bon ! Vas-y ! Je ne sais pas faire à manger, mais je sais au moins tenir un balai » dit-il en plaisantant.

- « Ren... »

- « Shhh... » l'interrompit-il avec un sourire. « douterais-tu de mes  
>compétences ? » contra-t-il pour l'empêcher d'argumenter.<p>

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour l'inviter à partir et elle dû se plier ne voulant pas l'offenser. A peine disparu-t-elle par l'escalier que Okami passa par la salle pour ranger dans un meuble les assiettes. elle avança vers le jeune homme qui s'appliquait à nettoyer son restaurant.

- « Tsuruga-san ! Vous n'avez pas à nettoyer la salle ! » lança la vieille femme en le voyant balayer.

- « Hmm, j'aide juste rapidement Kyoko, puisque je l'empêche de finir son travail » expliqua-t-il en affichant son sourire de gentleman qui arrivait à séduire petites et grandes.

- « Vous êtes bien gentil, mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Attendez-la simplement, je m'occupe du reste » gloussa-t-elle victime de l'effet de son sourire.

_Est-ce-que tout le monde pense vraiment que je suis incapable de balayer ? J'ai tout de même fait des choses bien plus difficile que ça dans ma vie._

Taisho jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle en entendant le rire de sa femme en se demandant à qui elle pouvait bien parler puisqu'il venait de croiser Kyoko dans les escaliers. Grommelant dans son habituelle mauvaise humeur, en reconnaissant le visage maintenant familier de l'acteur, il rejoignit son épouse.

- « Vous venez chercher la petite ? » grogna-t-il

- « Hmm... oui. Elle m'a promis de cuisiner pour moi et on doit travailler ensuite quelques scènes pour nos tournages » menti-t-il pour couvrir le fait qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble.

- « hmff ! La cuisine ? » maugréa Taisho incrédule.

- « Kyoko est une excellente cuisinière » admit Okami joyeusement « Vous avez aimé votre dîner d'hier ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

- « C'était délicieux ! » répondit Ren de façon automatique bien qu'il n'ai pas prit une bouchée du dit plat.

- « Menteur ! » marmonna dans sa barbe Taisho en retournant vers sa cuisine pour ne pas entendre davantage de ces flatteries fallacieuses.

Kyoko descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite robe bleu à bretelle et un adorable gilet blanc qui s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de sa taille. Taisho la détailla en gardant son visage renfrogné et se détourna sans dire le moindre mot en remarquant le sac de sport qu'elle emportait, signe qu'elle ne rentrerai pas de la nuit. La jeune femme fut un peu surprise de le voir réagir ainsi et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre de si mauvaise humeur. Elle continua néanmoins son chemin et aperçut Okami en pleine conversation avec Ren qui plaisantait joyeusement sur le caractère taciturne de son époux alors que le jeune homme l'écoutait poliment avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle remarqua le regard de l'acteur qui dévia soudain et son sourire qui s'élargit. Sans avoir à tourner la tête, elle devinait déjà ce qui avait entraîné cette réaction chez lui. Elle accueilli la jeune femme avec sa bonhomie coutumière et l'invita à partir sur le champs pour ne pas faire attendre davantage son ''ami'' en insistant pour se charger de la fin du ménage.

**MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT ENCORE**

**Désolé du retard... Je repoussai par manque de temps pour répondre aux commentaires. Mais puisqu'on me demande un update. Je publie sans répondre. J'essayerai de fournir au plus tot une réponse à vos messages soit dans les reviews, soit dan le prochain chapitre.**

**Je m'excuse encore. J'ai trés trés peu de temps. C'est la seule solution pour ne pas vous faire plus attendre.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Chap 112 :**

Ren ouvrit la porte de son appartement et invita la jeune femme l'accompagnant à entrer. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé de tout le trajet et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser encore. Dans une pseudo routine qui s'installait entre eux, elle enfila ses chaussons qui étaient désormais toujours dans l'entrée près des siens sans que cela ne lui paraisse plus étrange et avança dans le couloir pour se rendre vers la cuisine avec une certaine familiarité. Il la suivit et l'aida à sortir des placards les ustensiles qui étaient placés en hauteur.

- « Est-ce-que tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à fouiner dans le frigidaire pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien cuisiner.

- « Il est assez tard, une salade devrait faire l'affaire » suggéra-t-il

Elle attrapa alors quelques légumes et les posa dans l'évier avant de replonger dans le frigo pour en sortir d'autres. Sans attendre qu'elle finisse, il remonta ses manches et ouvrit l'eau pour laver les différents légumes. En entendant le bruit de l'eau, elle leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Sur le plan de travail dégoulinait sagement les légumes fraîchement rincer et l'énorme couteau à la lame luisante qu'il tenait dans sa main ne lui inspirait rien de très rassurant pour la suite. Elle s'empressa de poser dans l'évier ce qui lui encombrait encore les mains et s'interposa entre lui et la planche à découper.

- « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te détendre devant la télé » proposa-t-elle avec une goutte de sueur coulant le long de la tempe.

- « Je préfère t'aider... je pense que ça peut-être amusant que je commence à cuisiner de temps en temps avec toi au lieu de te laisser toujours te charger de tout toute seule »

- « amusant ? » répéta-t-elle peu convaincue. _'Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'amusant à le laisser jouer avec un couteau... ou avec un quelconque élément de la cuisine' _ « Tu sais Ren, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir cuisiner pour toi ! »

- « Et ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir cuisiner avec toi... » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant des yeux de petits chiots.

_'C'est trop injuste ! Trop trop trop injuste! Ce regard est tout bonnement criminel' _pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et reconnaissant sa défaite

- « Bon... premièrement, il ne faut pas que tu prennes ce couteau. Il n'est pas adapté à ce que nous devons couper. » Elle le lui prit des mains et le rangea dans un tiroir avant d'en ressortir un autre beaucoup plus petit. « Celui-là ferai l'affaire » lui désigna-t-elle en le lui donnant. « deuxièmement, la position de tes mains est très importantes » expliqua-t-elle en se plaça à coté de lui et en lui positionnant les doigts correctement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser. « Et après il faut faire comme ça » continua-t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet et en lui faisant faire de petits mouvements souples.

Il se laissa diriger docilement, appréciant de sentir son corps si près du sien alors qu'elle lui montrait comment faire. Il l'écoutait attentivement comme un élève studieux et appliquait ses recommandations à la lettre. Bien vite, les craintes qu'elle avait éprouvées s'envolèrent les une après les autres en le voyant progresser à vue d'oeil sous ses conseils.

- « C'est très bien Ren, tu manies parfaitement le couteau ! »

'_Hmpff je crois que je suis à l'aise avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une arme.'_

- « Ne fait pas cette tête, je ne te fais pas de reproches... au contraire ! Je te félicite là... » l'encouragea-t-elle tandis qu'elle finissait de mélanger la sauce pour la salade.

Il tourna son regard vers sa petite-amie et ne put empêcher un sourire d'enfant de fleurir sur ses lèvres à l'idée de partager ce moment avec elle. Il trempa un doigt dans le bot rempli de sauce et l'étala sur sa joue avant de la lécher sensuellement.

- « Ta sauce est délicieuse ! » la complimenta-t-il en se redressant et en affichant un regard d'empereur de la nuit. Il trempa à nouveau son doigt dans le bol de sauce et la regarda intensément avant de le poser sur ses lèvres. « Et sur toi, elle est encore meilleure... » susurra-t-il en se penchant vers sa bouche.

Sa langue généreuse glissa sur ses lèvres et sans grand effort se faufila entre pour danser joueuse avec celle de sa compagne. Envoûtant. Chacun de ses baisers recelaient à coup sûr quelques pouvoirs mystiques. Elle sentit ses genoux flancher et son corps se réchauffer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa tête lui tourne et dans un ultime espoir de ne pas s'effondrer, elle se retint à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques secondes encore et il la sentit au bord de la défaillance. Il rompit alors le baiser avec les joues légèrement roses d'excitation et un charmant sourire coquin.

- « J'ai bien envie de passer directement au dessert » suggéra-t-il d'une voix rauque à la jeune femme qui se tenait à son cou.

Ses paupières encore à moitié closes ne laissaient entrevoir que très peu de ses iris d'ambres et son corps devenu aussi mou que de la guimauve s'accrochait avec langueur au cou du jeune homme. Elle hocha indolemment la tête pour accepter sa proposition et commença aussitôt à lui embrasser le contour de sa mâchoire en remontant de son menton vers ses oreilles. Il eut un petit râle de plaisir quand elle lui lécha le lobe et se senti prise de hardiesse.

Trop heureux que Kyoko initie pour une fois les caresses, il n'essaya pas de l'interrompre et se laissa faire, se délectant de l'agréable traitement qu'elle lui prodiguait, appréciant les légers frissons qui parcouraient sa peau alors que ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus fiévreux. De la pointe de sa langue, elle dessina la ligne de sa clavicule. Alors qu'il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un petit gémissement quand ayant insidieusement glissé sa main sous le tissu de sa chemise, elle lui pinça le téton.

Dans un geste un peu brusque, il lui souleva le menton et lui dévora sauvagement la bouche en entourant sa taille d'un bras alors qu'il lui empaumait un sein de l'autre. Mais d'humeur rebelle, elle ne lui laissa pas gagner la bataille et lui mordit la lèvre de façon érotique avant de s'écarter un peu de lui.

- « Je prépare le dessert... » souffla-t-elle avec un regard de séductrice proche de celui de Natsu tout en coulant le long de son corps et en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau accessible par l'entrebâillement de sa chemise.

Il ria un peu légèrement acceptant avec joie sa défaite et relâcha un peu la prise qu'il avait autour de sa taille pour la laisser se mouvoir comme elle le voulait. De ses doigts habiles, elle défie les derniers boutons et écarta les pans de tissu en promenant ses mains sur de son ventre ferme à ses épaules solides. D'un mouvement souple, elle fit glisser la chemise le long de ses bras et le coton bleu ciel retomba vaporeux jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

Dans une sensualité exacerbée, elle lui caressa le torse tout en l'embrassant, parcourant avide les sillons et les collines dessinés par ses muscles. Elle continua son exploration en défaisant discrètement son pantalon pendant qu'elle détournait son attention en lui titillant le mamelon. Appliquant les conseils secrets de son manager, elle se força à dépasser sa pudeur et pria intérieurement pour que Ren ne lui reproche pas d'avoir envers lui une telle effronterie. Se faufilant sous l'élastique de son boxer, elle frôla de sa main le velouté de la peau de sa verge déjà aux aguets.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant contre sa paume le petit tressautement de son sexe et referma ses doigts autour dans un geste instinctif. Un grognement de plaisir presque animal s'échappa de sa gorge et il se retint au rebord du plan de travail pour ne pas vaciller quand elle commença ses mouvements de va-et-viens.

_Wouahhhh…. Kyoko… c'est trop bon !_

Rassurée et enhardie par ses gémissements terriblement érotiques, elle l'embrassa en descendant de plus en plus vers son bas ventre. Doucement de son autre main, elle abaissa son pantalon et son caleçon pour libérer son membre fièrement dressé. Si proche ! A peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Si proche qu'elle pouvait percevoir la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche encore...

Un peu intimidée par son imposante stature et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et lécha du bout de la langue la pointe de son sexe. Elle fut récompenser aussitôt par un gémissement abominablement sensuelle et elle recommença la manœuvre une ou deux fois avant de se sentir assez téméraire pour prendre sa verge à pleine bouche.

Il haleta, à moitié de surprise et beaucoup de l'effet que produisait sa bouche sur lui.

« Oh God ! »

_Who are you ? God ! It's damn so good ! Kyoko…._

« Oh my…Oh God ! »

Il crispa ses doigts sur le rebord du plan de travail, haletant de sa bouche devenue sèche sous l'émotion et ses yeux ayant du mal à se focaliser sur quoique ce soit.

_Cette sensation ! Cette sensation... !_

« Oh... Kyoko ! Hmmmm »

Elle était la maîtresse de son plaisir et cette constatation l'excita énormément. Le sentir réagir si fortement, entendre tous ces bruits atrocement érotique sortir de sa bouche, le savoir si sensible à son toucher... elle se délectait de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui et eu envie de le mener à la folie comme il le lui faisait si souvent.

Ses cheveux frôlant son bas ventre, ses yeux d'ambres coquins qui scrutaient la moindre de ses réactions, cette sensation de chaleur envahissant son sexe à mesure que sa verge pénétrait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa bouche généreuse, douce, brûlante, qui monte et qui descend de plus en plus rapide, avide du plaisir qu'elle offre... et sa langue joueuse à l'indicible pouvoir... sa langue léchant son membre dur et cet électrochoc lorsqu'elle vient s'égarer sur ses testicules. Tout son corps s'embrase surchauffé par cette indescriptible sensation. Ses muscles se tendent à mesure que le plaisir monte par spasme beaucoup plus violent. Il gémit insidieusement se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer un grognement de plaisir alors qu'il enserre dans ses doigts quelques mèches de ses cheveux. C'est à se damner ! Il lutte contre cette envie féroce de s'enfoncer plus loin dans sa bouche. Il savoure ce plaisir égoïste qu'elle lui procure prêt à basculer d'une seconde à l'autre dans l'extase absolu. Cet extase si proche, là, se concentrant dans sa verge turgescente et violacée par le désir. Son mouvement de main parfaitement synchronisé avec sa bouche amplifie les émotions.

Chaud. Humide. Serré.

Il est au bord de l'explosion rêvant secrètement de la supplier de le laisser venir en elle pour ne pas rompre le mouvement.

- « Kyoko... a-arrête... aaahhhh !... arrête... » l'implora-t-il la voix tremblante et la respiration saccadée.

Mais, au lieu de s'écarter, elle y mit encore plus d'ardeur, continuant goulûment à enfoncer son sexe dans sa bouche.

- « Kyoko... » cria-t-il en même temps que sa raison chavira.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le sentant éjaculer, le tressautement de sa verge et son sperme se répandant dans sa bouche. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, n'osant pas bouger, n'osant pas le relâcher, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait recracher sa semence sans l'offenser. Elle leva des yeux timides vers lui pour chercher des réponses sur son visage. Il était encore haletant, les yeux fermés et les joues rosées. Elle fut heureuse de voir sur ses traits cette expression de béatitude. Il était tellement beau et sexy nu dans sa cuisine, son torse se soulevant avec des mouvements amples pour reprendre son souffle et ses membres légèrement tremblants.

Précautionneusement, ses lèvres glissèrent sur son membre encore dur jusqu'à le libérer complètement. La sentant s'écarter, il rouvrit des yeux groggy d'amour et lui caressa délicatement la joue du bout des doigts dans un frôlement léger, hésitant presque, avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse d'un dévot envers une sainte.

- « Merci Kyoko... » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée comme si l'air avait asséché sa gorge.

Les yeux levés vers lui, ses joues devinrent écarlates à peine ses doigts entèrent en contact avec sa peau. Oubliant totalement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, elle déglutit avant de bafouiller un timide « Je t'aime... » en le fixant de ses yeux amoureux. Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux devant elle et lui prit le visage en coupe entre les mains avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- « Je t'aime !... Je t'aime tellement ! » avoua-t-il avec ferveur entre deux baisers.

**MERCI DE ME SUIVRE ENCORE MALGRE MA LENTEUR DE PARUTION:**

**DESOLE POUR LE RETARD ET MON ABSENCE DE REPONSE AUX PRECEDENTS COMMENTAIRES**

**Je n'essayerai pas de me justifier avec des excuses sur ma vie qui ne vous intéressent sûrement pas. Mais j'espere que ce chapitre pourra me faire pardonner un peu ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE**

_Eleyna Black: Merci de tes commentaires et de ta fidélité, tu avais je pense parfaitement raison avec ton imagination et la tournure que je voulais donner ce chapitre... _

_Melusine-chan: une sucrerie trés agréable ... n'est-il pas? Pour la longueur de la fic, j'avais initialement prévu une fic assez longue... mais je vais faire des coupes radicale dans la suite pour conclure plus vite_

_Estelle: merci_

_Hiyoki-chan: Puni moi si tu veux... après tout d'un coté je tarde tellement a actualiser que c'est une forme de réprimande en soit_

_Chibi konsen:c'était taisho qui a piegé le plat..._

_Kitt chan: merci je suis contente que ma fic continue a te plaire_

_Angie tenshi: c'est taisho qui donnait un avertissement a Ren par rapport au fait qu'il tourne autour de kyoko... sinon je pense que tu as vu juste..._

_Hizt: toute la suite de l'histoire est dans ma petite tete... sauf que j'ai plus le temps de la retranscrire... :(_

_Marie0: merci_

_Ophelie r: contente de te faire sourire... cette photo on en reparlera... et pour mon sadisme, il est légendaire! (PS: désole pour l'attente, j'ai un emploi du temps à mourir en ce moment) des éléments perturbateurs, j'en ai pleins les manches... mais la douleur est toujours au moins égale au bonheur...Alors je leur donne du miel pour qu'ils sentent mieux la brulure de mon sadisme..._

_Laure: leur relation rendu public... c'est un peu risqué pour leur carrière... ren est quand même le sex symbol n°1 du japon._

_Fumisaki: je prefere me focaliser sur Ren & Kyoko en personnage principaux. mais les autres personnages sont également important à mes yeux. J'ai déja prévu dans ma suite ce genre d'élément je te le promet... maintenant il me faut juste le temps de tout écrire officielement._

_Caby: Merci beaucoup! Je laisse le suspens entre le trio mako-moko-yashiro_

_Fahiera: Elle l'a fait XD_

_Erza: désolé de t'ennuyer avec la lenteur de développement. Cependant, pour moi, Skip beat est une histoire qui traine en longueur dans son développement et après tout, je n'ai pas le talent de l'auteur original pour faire aussi bien. Donc pour une histoire d'amateur, il faut savoir pardonner les petites erreurs ;) . Après j'entend bien tes demandes et j'en tiendrais compte bien évidement en gardant le plan que je me suis fixé dans ma tête quand j'ai commencé a écrire cette histoire._

_Emma: On ne peut pas empecher les gens de tomber amoureux... Makoto a juste un coup de coeur pour notre yashiro_

_Momi-sama: J'aime bien les interactions entre les personnages, ça serait trop simple si tout coulait trop de source_

_Mimina: merci_

_Suzy 53: bien sur que je me souviens de toi. Tout ceux qui me suivent et tout ceux qui m'écrire avec coeur. Je lis les commentaires autant qu'eux lisent mon histoire. C'est ma récompense après tout. Alors vos comms, je les savoure. Je vois qui me suis toujours. Je souris quand j'ai touché qqn. Je doute quand je ne vois plus les gens. Je vous attends à chaque post. Bref, un auteur n'existe pas sans ses lecteurs. Donc je me souviens de toi aussi bien que la réciproque puisque mon existance n'a été possible que pour chacun de vous. (PS: j'espère que ce petit lemon t'aura mis l'eau à la bouche)_

_Sab: merci et bonne lecture_

_Rui 02: Merci beaucoup j'espere que la suite continuera à te plaire_

_Mathildecullen19: la suite tous les mois maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas faire mieux en ce moment à cause de mon emploi du temps_

_Suzanne: merci. 2 jours... tu lis vite, il y avait quand meme 111 chapitres_

_lolaxx08: merci_

_ 54: merci la suite au compte goutte... mais bon la publication continue_

_Ma0rie: les non-dit, les quiproquos... les éléments fondamentaux pour créer des situations inextriquables_

_Mama: J'essaie de suivre la logique de l'histoire et de respecter l'évolution des personnage à partir de mon interprétation propre des originaux. Mais ceci est une histoire originale. Si parfois je me rapproche de l'histoire, ce n'est que pur hasard. _

_Visteur: merci, je continue... lentement, mais je continue_

_Kaela naoki: merci et bonne lecture_


	114. Chapter 114

**Chap 113 :**

L'espace temps tout entier semblait être déformé, la pièce tournait de plus en plus vite autour d'eux, tandis que le temps insaisissable devenait inconstant oscillant entre éphémère et éternité. Pulsations cardiaques chaotique, respirations haletantes, leurs bouches affamées se dévoraient fougueuses et déchaînées. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses flancs, caressèrent son dos et trouvèrent l'insidieuse fermeture éclair qui ajustait sa robe de façon serrée près de son corps. De ses doigts habiles, il attrapa la discrète tirette et fit descendre jusqu'en bas le curseur pour lui libérer le dos.

Sans rompre à aucun moment le contact de leurs baisers fiévreux, il fit glisser sur ses fines épaules les bretelles de sa robe et de son soutien-gorge dans un geste très doux malgré l'impatience qui lui enflammait les sens. En un tour de main, le tissu se froissa au sol et sa délicate pièce de lingerie se retrouva abandonnée un peu plus loin sur le carrelage de sa cuisine.

Caressant, malaxant, attisant, ses mains parcouraient expertement sa peau mise à nue lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus marqués. Il allumait un feux d'artifice sur tout son corps, sa tête tournait comme si elle était dans un manège et de tendres émotions fleurissaient dans son cœur comme un cerisier aux printemps. Le bonheur était là, aux creux de ses bras, s'accrochant à ses lèvres aux goûts de paradis, embaumant l'air du parfum envoûtant de sa peau.

Dans l'embrasement du moment, il n'eut même pas le temps de débander que son membre reprenait déjà de la vigueur. Il fit rouler la petite dentelle de sa culotte sur ses cuisses et remonta ses doigts en frôlant sa peau fine et blanches, avant de s'introduire sans résistance dans son intimité à la moiteur enveloppante.

Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de préliminaire pour que coule sur ses doigts le liquide tiède de son plaisir, son corps s'étant déjà réveillé avant même qu'il ne la touche. Directif, il la fit basculer sur le sol et retira complètement ses vêtements qui s'égaraient encore à hauteur de ses genoux. En un seul geste, il les lui ôta tous d'un coup et vint se positionner entre ses cuisses avant de reprendre ses baisers volcaniques. Leurs corps entamèrent quelques danses languissantes sur la mélodie improvisée du tambourinement sourd de leurs cœurs. Ils se répondaient tout aussi avide l'un que l'autre, fiévreux de ces désirs qui les grandissaient, de ce besoin de l'autre qui les tyrannisaient.

Grisé par la magie du moment, porté au-delà de toute conscience et de toute raison, il la pénétra en quelques mouvements souples et profond, induisant en eux un plaisir inouï, avant qu'elle ne l'arrête quelques longues secondes dans la plus grande confusion.

- « Non !... Il ne faut pas... » bafouilla-t-elle l'esprit anesthésié par le désir.

- « Hmm... bien sûr qu'il le faut ! » chuchota-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle au creux de son oreille tout en reprenant le balancement torride de ses hanches.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que son regard devait être celui de l'empereur de la nuit et que rien ne l'empêcherait de la dévorer. Qu'il était difficile de lui résister ! Qu'il était même difficile de penser en le sentant la pénétrer, frotter de toute sa longueur son imposante verge contre son vagin et cogner vigoureusement cet endroit tout au fond d'elle qui la submergeait de sensations délicieuses.

- « Hmm... » elle haleta alors qu'il devenait plus féroce dans l'objectif certain de lui faire perdre la tête « Nous... Nous... nous ne sommes pas protégé » fini-t-elle par réussir à balbutier enfin dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre l'état de la situation.

- « Oh ?! » _'et la pilule ?' _Il ralenti sa cadence jusqu'à presque s'arrêter. _'Je suis en train de lui faire l'amour, sans préservatif et elle n'est pas protégée non plus... zut !'_ se résuma-t-il pour lui-même. « Oh... » répéta-t-il en réalisant les dégâts manifestes qu'ils encouraient « Nous pouvons toujours envisager de faire un enfant... » suggéra-t-il très calmement avec un sourire.

- « Arrêtes de plaisanter Ren ! » bouda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ria légèrement et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- « Accroches-toi à moi ! »

Dès qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il se releva et l'emporta avec lui vers sa chambre. Atterrissant enfin sur le lit après cette petite promenade qui n'avait rien diminuer à ses ardeurs, il fouilla d'une main impatiente dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, vida en parti son contenu, en fit tomber une partie et fini par trouver les précieuses protections. D'un coup de dent, il déchira l'emballage et, avec dextérité, il déroula en un rien de temps la fine membrane de latex autour de son membre palpitant.

Elle était allongée sur le dos et le regardait avec envie alors qu'il terminait sa besogne. Il eut un petit sourire en remarquant la lueur de désir dans ses yeux et se rallongea en s'introduisant très lentement en elle de juste quelques centimètres et oscilla très doucement pour la rendre folle de désir. Elle bouillonnait d'envie de le sentir pleinement en elle et elle accentuait ses mouvements de hanches pour qu'il la pénètre complètement. Il lui remonta brusquement les bras au dessus de la tête et lui épingla les poignets sur l'oreiller d'une main. Caressant doucement de son autre main libre le velouté de sa joue, il lui susurra d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille qu'Il prenait les choses en main et qu'Il décidait comment il allait lui faire prendre son plaisir.

Il remonta ensuite ses lèvres le long de sa joue en la frôlant imperceptiblement. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau l'attisait comme s'il ravivait des braises incandescentes incendiant ainsi tout son corps. Elle frissonna et il lui lança un regard animal avant de lui prendre goulûment la bouche et d'y introduire sa langue dans un mélange de douceur et de possession. Il était partout autour d'elle, sur elle et elle ne rêvait plus que de l'avoir en elle, alors qu'il exerçait sur elle une forme de torture en ne la pénétrant que superficiellement. Elle avait ce besoin de lui, de le sentir. Cette envie despotique presque douloureuse. Elle arquait son dos pour plaquer son corps au sien, frottait ses hanches dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre le contrôle et de cesser ce petit jeu abominablement érotique. Il était un véritable démon. Un Démon ! Pas une parcelle de son corps ne brûlait pas de désir pour lui. Elle était ravagée, oubliant tout de la pudeur. Ses cuisses largement écartées pour l'accueillir en son sein, gémissant et suppliant, alors qu'il lui faisait perdre toute notion de la réalité.

Il était son maître. Il avait gagné... Elle était sous lui, se tortillant dans tous les sens, la peau brûlante, le front suant et ses yeux nimbés de désir. Il admira quelques fugaces secondes son visage adorable et l'embrassa sauvagement pendant qu'il la pénétrait profondément lui offrant ainsi sa récompense tant attendu. Il eut un râle terriblement érotique en entrant totalement en elle. Elle était si chaude, si humide et encore tellement serrée. Jamais, il ne pourrait se lasser de lui faire l'amour. Jamais aucune femme avant elle n'avait réussi à émousser ses sens de la sorte. Elle allait le rendre fou ! Cette façon de bouger, de le tenir ou de le mordre...

Il alternait les rythmes de lent à rapide, de doux à violent. Il la faisait miauler entre ses bras avec une respiration désespérément chaotique. Leurs corps se moulaient l'un contre l'autre, s'emboîtaient aussi profondément que possible. Elle criait seul moyen d'évacuer l'air bloqué dans ses poumons et s'agrippait à lui avec désespoir alors que sa vue se brouillait encore. Son cœur allait finir par exploser à force de battre aussi vite à chaque orgasme. Son corps devint mou et sa prise autour de son épaule se relâcha. Puis dans les limbes de sa semi inconscience, elle le senti se retirer.

- « et toi... ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillé de peur qu'il ne s'arrête là.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Puis d'un geste directif, il la fit se retourner et lui souleva le bassin avant de la pénétrer très lentement. Elle happa l'air de surprise en le sentant entrer sous cet angle alors qu'il lui maintenait fermement les hanches entre ses mains. Le frottement était encore différent, mais le plaisir n'était en rien amoindrie. Toute sa verge la pénétrait très profondément, frottait dans des mouvements amples et impétueux. Son gland cognait encore, encore, encore plus fort ce point au fond d'elle qui libérait des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Elle perdit pied alors qu'il pilonnait fougueusement. Son vagin se serra encore plus fort autour de son membre dur et il saisit se moment pour s'enfoncer encore plus loin en elle et se libérer.

Épuisés, ils s'affaissèrent tous les deux sur le lit et se mirent sur le côté. Encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Puis, doucement, il se retira et posa un très léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Victime de l'effet relaxant de l'orgasme, il ne lutta pas contre l'envie de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et se cala pour dormir.

Elle était bien contre lui et elle avait l'impression que son corps flottait. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être en se blottissant davantage contre lui. Il esquissa un petit sourire et caressa distraitement la peau satinée en faisant de petits arc de cercle sur son ventre. Si elle avait été un chat, elle aurait sûrement ronronné, mais au lieu de cela, son estomac la rappela à l'ordre avec un petit grondement sourd. Il ouvrit un œil curieux en entendant ce bruit et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa compagne. Il ria légèrement en voyant son cou et ses oreilles en feu. Il prit alors appuie sur son coude et la surplomba pour la regarder en face, mais elle avait remonté ses mains vers son visage pour masquer son embarras.

- « Aurais-tu faim par hasard mon amour ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix faisant ainsi rougir encore plus la jeune femme. En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il lui embrassa doucement l'épaule. « Je peux aller te chercher à manger, si tu veux » proposa-t-il gentiment

- « Non ! » cria-t-elle en baissant enfin ses mains et elle tomba dans son doux regard « euh... je peux très bien y aller... ne te dérange pas... » bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée

Son sourire s'élargit, devenant aveuglant de brillance divine, et il secoua la tête.

- « ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir faire ça pour toi »

- « vraiment... je peux me lever ! Je ne suis pas malade... Je vais prendre ma douche et je vais terminer de préparer notre salade ! » dit-elle avec détermination.

Il lui embrassa encore l'épaule en la regardant amoureusement un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Est-ce-que je peux venir avec toi prendre une douche ? »

_Cet homme causerait sa perte ! Il était définitivement irrésistible..._

**MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN... DESOLE DU RETARD**

**Je suis en pleine formation et je profite de la fin de mes premiers exams pour actualiser un peu... désole désole pour cette longue attente.**

_Hizh: merci de ton encouragement... les sceaux sont offerts! et pour la lenteur de publication, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas à un chap par an, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de trainer... merci de me suivre._

_Melusine-chan: Elle a un bon professeur poussant à la témérité._

_ .54: mon emploi du temps ne s'allege pas mais merci de me suivre malgre la longue attente_

_Ma0rie: j'adore notre ren, il est tellement sexy... même dans son plaisir il me fait fantasmer... (reve tout debout)_

_Guest: merci_

_Elayna Black: toc toc... c'est l'électricien, je viens rebrancher les cables... on offre en promo des sceaux d'ailleurs... ils sont a rendre au don du sang_

_Angie-Tenshi18: contente que tu ai pris plaisir de cette petite gourmandise... elle t'a mis en appetit j'espère..._

_Chibi Konsen: tiens un mouchoir pour la bave... une nuit torride avec un Ren enflammer ça te dis?_

_Mama: merci beaucoup... un peu de lenteur pour la parution des chapitre mais on y vient doucement_

_Ayona: merci, bonne lecture et a bientot pour que tu me donnes encore ton avis..._

_Hiyoki-chan: SM non mais sadique oui... ne t'en fait pas des problemes j'en ai un plein sac pour notre joli couple..._

_Ophelie r: Kyoko une fille modele, selon point de vue... (elle a fugué avec sho, a arreté l'école pour sho... bref, par amour elle peut faire bcp de choses. Dison qu'elle a le role de petite epouse modele qui doit faire plaisir a son mari XD). Et j'adore rendre Ren humain _

_Meliie: Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire chaleureux. J'espere que la suite continuera a te plaire malgré le retard dans les posts de chapitres. N'hesite pas a me laisser des commentaires pour la suite, ils sont ma motivation pour continuer. Merci_

**_MERCI A TOUTES ET BONNE LECTURE_**


	115. Chapter 115

**Chap 114**

Elle ria doucement et l'embrassa timidement du bout des lèvres avant d'accepter sa proposition. Ils se redressèrent et balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit, elle remarqua les objets éparpillés au sol et notamment une pochette dont les photos s'étaient échappées. Elle se pencha en avant pour la ramasser et Ren roula de son côté pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté dans son mouvement. Une très légère teinte colora discrètement ses joues en découvrant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle tourna le visage vers lui en sentant sa présence à ses côtés.

- « Comment les as-tu eu ? » demanda-t-elle surprise

- « Euh... disons que le photographe m'a accordé un petit privilège... Je n'ai eu qu'à lui demander à avoir les tirages avant la parution »

- « Oh... » '_C'est vrai qu'il est très apprécié dans toute la profession et qu'il doit sûrement avoir des passe-droits spéciaux' _« Elles sont toutes très bien... » commenta-t-elle en les faisant défiler rapidement. « Tu es très beau sur celle-ci » affirma-t-elle en s'arrêtant sur une photo où il souriait d'un de ses sourires sincères.

- « Tu peux la prendre si tu veux » offrit-il

- « vraiment ? »

- « Oui, vas-y ! Comme ça ce sera comme si on avait quelques photos de vacances ensembles »

- « On peut difficilement appeler ça des vacances pour toi, tu travaillais du matin au soir »

- « Peut-être, mais tu étais avec moi... alors le reste n'a plus trop d'importance » chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant l'épaule.

- « Quel beau-parleur ! » grommela-t-elle à mi-voix

- « Eh ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il étonné et un peu vexé ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait.

Il voulu lui la questionner, mais son estomac gronda à nouveau et elle afficha un sourire embarrassé en voyant son air amusé. _'Au moins ce bruit à détourner son attention'. _

- « Et si nous allions à la douche ? » proposa-t-elle avec un excès de gaîté pour masquer sa gêne.

Elle rangea les photos dans la pochette et la posa sur la table de chevet avant de se lever. Mais ses jambes encore molles refusèrent de la porter et son corps tangua dangereusement. Ren se leva à sa suite aussitôt et entoura son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Puis passant son autre bras derrière ses genoux, il la souleva comme une princesse pour la conduire à la salle de bain.

- « Ren ! Attends !... Je peux marcher ! » cria-t-elle

Il la fit taire avec un baiser et rentra avec elle dans sa douche avant que ses pieds touchent à nouveau le sol.

Le jet d'eau tiède coulant sur leurs peaux, la douceur des bulles de savons s'écrasant au passage de leurs mains, l'agréable sensation procurée par leurs caresses respectives, ils se délectaient de ce bien-être qui prolongeait leurs ébats. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui tout en caressant la peau glabre de son torse et il esquissa un sourire à l'innocence presque enfantine en massant affectueusement son cuir chevelu pour la shampouiner. Ses joues se colorèrent d'une adorable teinte de rose et elle ria à son tour en réponse à son sourire. Tendrement, il posa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez, sa pommette, sa joue, tout en descendant progressivement ses main de sa nuque à la cambrure de ses reins en frôlant délicatement la ligne de son dos.

- « Ne me provoques pas trop ou tu vas devoir renoncer à ton dîner » la prévint-il

- « EH ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit-elle

- « Oh que si ! Tu me provoques en étant si adorable » lui chuchota-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille d'une voix chargé du danger imminent qui planait sur elle. « Mais je ne me laisserai pas tenter ! » clama-t-il soudain en posant une chaste bise sur sa joue et en retirant ses main de ses fesses.

Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivi, il profita de sa surprise pour lui asperger la tête avec le jet d'eau afin de la rincer avant de laver à son tour. Puis il sauta hors de sa douche et enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir son peignoir pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

- « Il faudrait que je pense à t'en prendre un pour toi » constata-t-il en la voyant si petite au milieu de l'épais tissu qui pendait de tout les côtés en traînant à moitié sur le sol par endroit.

- « tu sais, je peux très bien me contenter d'une serviette »

- « Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrai que tu attrapes froid » objecta-t-il

- « Mais toi ? »

- « Moi ? Je n'attrape jamais froid » affirma-t-il fièrement avant de se raviser et d'ajouter un timide « presque jamais » dans un sourire en se souvenant de la seule fois de sa vie où il avait été malade.

Il lui remonta rapidement les manches en quelques replis et lui prit la main pour la conduire dans son dressing. Elle avait beau être venue à plusieurs reprises dans cette pièce dédiée à sa garde-robe qu'elle restait comme toujours impressionnante. Tous ces vêtements qui s'alignaient rangés à la perfection sur les portants et les étagères ! On aurait dit les étales d'une boutique de luxe avec tous ces vêtements de créateurs, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ses yeux se promenaient reconnaissant ci et là une tenue qu'il avait déjà porté. Elle se souvenait parfaitement son allure dans tel costume ou comment tombait cette chemise sur lui. Ren la sorti de ses rêveries en lui confiant le haut d'un pyjama avant d'enfiler le bas du même vêtement de nuit. Sans chercher à en défaire les boutons, elle se faufila dans la large chemise. Le col bien trop grand retombait de façon très sexy en lui découvrant totalement une épaule. Dans une vaine tentative de remettre un peu d'ordre à sa tenue, elle replaça encore une fois le tissu sur ses frêles épaules avant de le suivre vers la cuisine.

Le lieu du crime était là, juste sous leur yeux, incontestable champ de bataille où gisaient encore sur le carrelage brillant leurs vêtements froissés. Parfaitement consciente qu'elle était l'instigatrice des événements survenus plus tôt, elle courut de long en large regroupant frénétiquement dans ses bras les tissus colorés qui jonchaient le sol tout en rougissant légèrement. Cherchant des yeux de droite à gauche, son attention fut retenue par un petit rire derrière elle.

- « Tu cherches ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la petite pièce de tissu entre ses mains.

Le sang monta à ses joues, affluant sous sa peau, bouillonnant et palpitant pour étaler une carnation carmin de ses pommettes à la pointe de ses oreilles. D'un geste vifs et brusque, elle lui arracha des mains la fine lingerie sous son regard amusé et le cacha hâtivement dans la pile de vêtement avant de prendre le chemin de la buanderie.

- « Ne te dérange pas avec ! Mets-les justes dans le panier, la femme de ménage s'en occupera demain. »

- « Je ne peux pas imposer à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de mes affaires »

- « Elle se chargera de toute façon des miennes, alors une petite robe ne fera pas une grande différence »

- « Peut-être... mais ce n'est pas correct. C'est compréhensible pour toi qui est ultra occupé d'avoir une personne chargée de ton intendance, mais moi qui suis une débutante... il est de mon devoir de le faire ! » affirma-t- elle

Il enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille et posa tendrement son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

- « Tu ne préfères pas utiliser le temps de libre que nous pouvons passer ensemble pour faire autre chose que de la lessive ? »

Cette petite voix. Elle coulait veloutée dans son oreille pour faire fondre son cœur. Comment pouvait-il créer de telle variation de voix pour transmettre autant d'émotion ? Elle n'avait même pas besoin de voir son visage pour imaginer son faciès d'ange et ses yeux suppliants. Sa voix suffisait à elle seule à abattre toutes ses réticences. Il lui souleva doucement le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux pour finir de la convaincre, et il suffit qu'elle soit face à face avec son regard doux pour que le sortilège opère.

- « Je vais juste les poser dans le panier » l'informa-t-elle

Il sourit et lui embrassa le front.

- « Je sers les assiettes et je t'attendrai dans le salon »

Elle s'installa à coté de lui à table, les jambes sagement repliés sous ses fesses et les pans de la chemise couvrant la plus grande partie de ses cuisses. Puis elle regarda le contenu de son assiette avant de lorgner sur la sienne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle lui lança un regard de côté désapprobateur.

- « Comment peux-tu te maintenir en forme en mangeant si peu ? »

- « Il est déjà tard et je ne veux pas dormir le ventre lourd » plaida-t-il

- « Ce n'est pas trois feuilles de salade qui vont te peser sur l'estomac » contra-t-elle

Elle retourna à la cuisine pour remplir un peu plus son assiette et revint la poser devant lui avec cet air qui ne lui permettait pas de refuser. Ils mangèrent ensuite en bavardant sur leur travail et les nouvelles propositions de publicité qui affluaient depuis que Kyoko avait participé au défilé d'Ursula.

- « Oh... tu vas être de plus en plus prise toi aussi » commenta Ren assez fièrement bien qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait nier qu'il craignait de voir les occasions de la voir fondre comme neige au soleil.

- « Tant que je suis en vacance, j'ai un emploi du temps assez léger, surtout que je ne suis plus à la Love Me... et Makoto-san fait un formidable travail pour que mes journées soient le plus efficientes possible, du coup j'ai même des jours complètement libre pour réviser mes cours ! »

- « Je suis content que tu t'entendes si bien avec ton manager »

- « Il est vraiment adorable ! On est amis maintenant ! On a même prévu de s'organiser un après-midi de cours de cuisine la semaine prochaine chez lui avec Moko-san... Moko-san n'était pas très motivée, mais on a fini par la convaincre...On va bien s'amuser » babilla-t-elle joyeusement

_'Chez lui. ?..heureusement qu'il n'aime pas les femmes !'_

- « En parlant de la semaine prochaine... as-tu des jours de libre par hasard ? »

- « Euh ?... mercredi, jeudi et dimanche ! »

- « ça te dirait de venir me rejoindre à Hokaïdo... je ne sais pas... tu pourrais venir mercredi et prendre un avion pour revenir à Tokyo vendredi matin... Qu'en dis-tu ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je ne pourrais pas rentrer de la semaine, alors je me disais que si tu veux, tu pourrais me rejoindre » expliqua-t-il à nouveau « Je me chargerai bien sûr de tous les frais » ajouta-t-il avec empressement.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout payer ! » objecta-t-elle « Avec mes nouveaux jobs, je peux participer aussi... surtout que mon loyer n'est pas cher et que tu as déjà payé pour mes frais scolaire, j'ai donc de quoi me prendre en charge toute seule »

- « Je te demande de venir... il est donc normal que je paie ! Gardes ton argent pour te faire plaisir plus tard ! » Il soupira et la regarda avec un air sérieux, « Kyoko ! Je veux que tu comprennes que je suis là pour prendre soin de toi et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, sache que tu peux te reposer sur moi, je serais là !Je prendrai toutes mes responsabilités » _'Même celle d'être père !'_

_'Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne sors avec lui que pour son argent ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'exploite comme Sho l'a fait avec moi ? '_

- « Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi et je t'assure que je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence complètement ignorante de la lance acérée avec laquelle elle venait de lui perforer le cœur.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette sans rien dire, parfaitement immobile comme s'il était fasciné par les quelques légumes qui recouvraient encore la fine porcelaine blanche. Il n'argumenta pas et c'est sans doute cette anormale apathie qui lui fit réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- « Ren... » l'appela-t-elle doucement pour attirer son attention et le sortir de ses pensées.

Il releva aussitôt la tête et à ses yeux, elle comprit quel danger la guettait.

**MERCI POUR CELLES QUI SONT ENCORE LA**

_Chibi Konsen: Milles merci * se mouche ferocement et essuie ses larmes d'émotion* Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je suis heureuse que mon style et l'histoire te plaise autant._

_Melusine-chan: Pour être parfaitement honnete. Je n'ai pas ecrit un seul chapitre depuis des mois... donc si tout se passe mal, une fin abrupte au chapitre 118 (enfin un abandon massif). Sinon dans mon intention originelle, il en restait un bon nombre (mais je ne te dirai pas ce qui n'est pas ecrit pour ne pas que vous m'en vouliez de ne pas les ecrire)_

_Eleyna Black: *propose une poche de don de sang pour une transfusion en urgence*... désolé, c'est en prévision pour la suite. J'(espère que ton cerveau s'est bien remis. Bonne lecture et merci merci merci!_

_Lonnie indigo: Merci, le début des relations amoureuses s'est souvent torride. Alors avec un homme comme ren dans son lit, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement_

_Hizh: Merci pour tout ces compliments... ma formation n'est toujours pas finie, du coup je n'ai toujours pas le temps de vraiment me poser. Mais c'est pour des lectuers comme toi et mes fidèles qui me suivent depuis le début que je ferai mon possible pour dépasser mon blocage et vous offrir une fin decente a cette histoire. Merci pour ce courage que vous me donnez_

_Ophelie.r: Amour et passion grandissante... complicité et tendresse... tous les ingredients d'un bonheur parfait... avant que les tempetes ne se dechainent... (rire sadique) bonne lecture et merci!_

_Angie Tenshi: j'adore ecrire des lemons car j'adore les lire aussi... Ren et Kyoko sont de toutes façons des gens responsables selon moi. Donc je ne pouvais pas les ecrire desinvolte a moins d'avoir une bonne raison pour qu'ils le deviennent_

_Inukag9: desolé que les lemons te derangent... encore un peu de patience et dans la suite (à écrire) l'histoire avancera... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire..._

_Katae: Je sais pour onee san... on m'en a fait la remarque. J'ai eu la flemme de corriger... désole. Merci pour tes quelques messages au cours de ta lecture... Pour le manager de Ren, comme tous les personnages, il a son role a jouer. cela dit... tu va devoir etre patiente, car ma vitesse de parution est super lente (hors de ma volonté, pas le temps). J'espere que tu aimeras malgre tout. Bonne lecture. Merci encore pour tes messages._


	116. Chapter 116

_Rappel :_

_Il releva aussitôt la tête et à ses yeux, elle comprit quel danger la guettait._

**Chap 115**

Son regard perçant d'Empereur de la nuit la figea immédiatement sur place. Tel un félin, il bascula d'un mouvement souple vers elle et d'un geste vif, lui épingla les bras au dessus de la tête en la coinçant avec son corps contre le rebord du canapé. Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une seconde pour la faire prisonnière et l'avoir complètement à sa merci. Sa force animale la maintenait fermement en place et la beauté fauve de son regard l'hypnotisait exerçant sur elle une sorte de fascination. Captive. Un léger frisson remonta de ses reins à sa nuque. Un shoot d'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines mettant tous ses sens en alerte. L'air était devenu électrique. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain, soulevant sa poitrine exagérément.

Il baissa un instant la tête pour voir la naissance de ses seins qui apparaissaient sous l'échancrure de sa chemise. Ses bras rivés au dessus de sa tête remontaient sa poitrine, rapprochant les adorables mamelons et renforçant ainsi l'arrondi et le plongeant de son décolleté. Il esquissa un sourire coquin et traça d'un très léger souffle sur la peau fine de son buste, un chemin sinueux telle une rivière qui s'écoulait de cette vallée gracieuse vers sa clavicule jusqu'à faire vibrer les quelques mèches qui bordaient son cou. Terminant sa course folle en frôlant des lèvres le pavillon de son oreille, il laissa couler sa bouche contre le délicat cartilage avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille en coinçant l'appendice entre ses dents sans les serrer. Elle haleta de surprise et il profita de son hypersensibilité pour glisser lentement vers son extrémité en râpant légèrement la peau avec ses incisives. Elle tressaillit. Tout son sang se mit à bouillir instantanément sous l'érotisme sauvage qui se dégageait de lui. Tout son corps s'arqua pour se plaquer contre son torse puissant et un discret gémissement s'enfuit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Entendant l'appel implicite de sa compagne, il répondit à sa supplique muette en retenant avec une seule de ses mains ses poignets et en descendant l'autre lascivement le long de son bras avant d'aller voyager sur ces vallons séduisants. Rapprochant ensuite sa bouche du creux de son oreille, il la questionna de sa voix suave .

- « Qui suis-je pour toi ? »

- « L'homme que j'aime ! » répondit-elle spontanément en se tordant de plaisir alors qu'il lui mordillait encore le lobe de l'oreille.

- « Ai-je le droit de t'aimer alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque terriblement sensuelle

L'esprit embrumé par le désir, le corps vibrant d'anticipation aux promesse de paradis de cette voix grave et voluptueuse, elle soupira un languide « Oui... », sans un instant se douter du piège qui se refermait sur elle.

Il releva la tête soudainement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il remonta sa main vers sa mâchoire pour redresser sa tête qui basculait en arrière en coinçant son menton entre son index et son pouce. Les yeux encore mi-clos, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue en supposant qu'il allait l'embrasser. La fixant de son regard intense et sérieux, il l'invita à répéter.

- « Oui... aimes-moi ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, consumée par violence de son désir.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

- « Alors si j'ai le droit de t'aimer... J'ai le droit de prendre soin de toi comme il me plaît ! » pointa-il avec conviction.

Ses mots la frappèrent de plein fouet. Elle réalisa brusquement qu'il n'avait fait que la manœuvrer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en tire comme ça encore une fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais il la fit taire instantanément avec un baiser fougueux capable à lui seul de la conduire à une combustion spontanée. Il relâcha sa mâchoire alors que sa bouche prenait possession de ses lèvres et écarta d'une main ferme ses cuisses. Puis la soulevant un peu, il vint caler son bassin contre sa féminité. Son membre éhontément dressé tendait à l'extrême la fine batiste de son pantalon de nuit et son excitation se démultiplia en sentant la toile devenir de plus en plus humide au contact du sexe de Kyoko.

Libérant ses poignets, il tira de sa poche un des préservatifs qu'il avait emmenés avec lui en prévision d'en ranger dans la cuisine et baissa rapidement son pantalon avant d'enfiler la protection sur son membre turgide mis à nu. Il eut à peine le temps de dérouler la fine membrane qu'il senti déjà la chaleur moite englober la pointe de son sexe et conquérir rapidement toute sa longueur.

Utilisant le bord du canapé comme support, il se mit à genoux et la souleva pour que son dos repose sur les coussins d'assises alors qu'il maintenait ses hanches à hauteur de son bassin. Puis déjà échauffé par leurs précédents exercices, il la pénétra directement avec une certaine vigueur. Elle était brûlante et bien vite, son corps explosa de plaisir. Mais non satisfait d'avoir déjà réussi à la faire jouir, il augmenta la cadence et la puissance pour la faire crier sous les vagues d'extases. Elle se retenait alors au coussin de cuir pendant qu'avec force il la possédait. Son sexe dur rentrait en elle complètement en écartant les parois étroites de son vagin. Après un moment à avoir droit à son incroyable traitement, elle se redressa un peu et s'accrocha à son cou avant de le pousser un peu en arrière pour qu'il s'assoit. Elle le suivit dans sa descente et le chevaucha dès qu'il fut installé.

Un sourire coquin illumina son visage en la voyant prendre l'initiative. Gémissant de plaisir, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait particulièrement quand elle le montait en amazone. Attentive à ses réactions, elle chercha le rythme idéal pour le rendre fou et s'appliqua à conserver cette cadence effrénée qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Elle fut cela dit la première victime de sa propre manœuvre et encore une fois, tout son corps s'arqua en un spasme de jouissance. Mais cette fois-ci, l'excitation, le rythme, la pression qu'exerça son vagin, la chaleur et tous les autres éléments environnent firent basculer sa raison. Il se libéra quelques secondes après elle et ils finirent tous les deux enlacés, épuisés, sur le tapis de son salon.

Il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup les pousser pour qu'ils s'endorment pour la nuit entière dans le même emplacement, mais un sursaut de conscience le réveilla et il suggéra d'aller au lit. Elle hocha la tête paresseusement en quittant l'agréable matelas que constituait son torse et après un rapide nettoyage ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

§§§§§§

Dans cette obscurité se mêlant aux premières lueurs du jour, il senti la forme dans ses bras se mouvoir légèrement. Sa conscience l'arracha alors aux tréfonds des limbes du sommeil où son esprit s'égarait encore. Il ouvrit péniblement une paupière pour la voir essayer de décaler son bras le plus discrètement possible pour se lever. Relâchant un petit grognement de mécontentement, il l'enferma dans l'écrin confortable de ses bras et la rapprocha contre lui.

- « Restes avec moi ! Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever... » marmonna-t-il la voix un peu pâteuse

- « Je voulais juste aller préparer le petit-déjeuner... » tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

Refermant ses paupières et resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille fine, il se cala plus confortablement pour se rendormir encore un peu.

- « Restes avec moi... » souffla-t-il en lui embrassant doucement les cheveux.

Prisonnière de ses bras, elle dû se résoudre à rester au lit. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait passer du temps ainsi contre lui, regarder son visage paisible et entendre sa respiration lente. Délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, elle décala une mèche qui lui barrait le front pour mieux voir ses yeux aux lignes fines, ourlés de ces cils longs et étoffés. Comme si sa somnolence n'avait été que feinte, il esquissa un discret sourire et sa main caressa distraitement la ligne de son dos. Elle frémit sous ses subtiles caresses et instinctivement se colla un peu plus contre lui. Blottie tout contre son torse solide, elle pouvait entendre le bruit calme et apaisant de son cœur qui bat. L'odeur de sa peau enivrante lui faisait tourner la tête et fondre le cœur. Baissant la tête vers elle, il lui embrassa doucement le front en gardant les paupières fermées. Que de douceur se dégageait de ce baiser ! Tant qu'il fit naître dans son ventre des petits papillons polissons et turbulents. Tellement tendre qu'elle eut envie de ronronner d'être ainsi dans l'agréable cocon formé par ses bras.

Répondant naturellement, elle chercha ses lèvres quand il se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Léger, fut le premier baiser. Moelleux, le deuxième. Définitivement troublant, le troisième qui termina de le réveiller. Il bascula son corps pour finir par la surplomber complètement à mesure que le baiser devenait plus fougueux. Puis glissant sa main sur le velouté de sa peau, remontant lentement d'un toucher vaporeux de ses hanches vers son buste, il traça subtilement le galbe parfait de son sein du bout des doigts avant de l'empaumer amoureusement.

Dans cette lumière entre chien et loup, les volumes se découpaient en clair-obscur. Les traits plus flous renforçaient cette impression d'irréelle. Chaleur enveloppante. Tendres câlins à l'innocence désuète. Ils se laissaient emporter dans un monde rien qu'à eux. Cependant même les plus beaux rêves ont une fin et l'affreuse sonnerie du réveil de Ren les arracha à la douceur de leurs étreintes matinales. D'une main furieuse, il éteignit le petit objet aux bruits insupportables et se retourna vers sa compagne, le visage contrit.

- « Je dois me lever » dit-il à contre-coeur

Parfaitement silencieuse, elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux d'ambre et une petite moue qui signifiait bien plus que tout les discours de la terre à quel point elle était déçue.

Faible ! Il était faible devant elle !

S'admonestant intérieurement de son manque de sérieux, il céda à l'adorable supplique silencieuse de sa compagne. Remontant le bord du drap au dessus de leurs têtes, il la serra contre lui pour reprendre où ils s'en étaient arrêtés.

- « Tu as raison, il fait encore nuit ! » marmonna-t-il en désignant l'obscurité épaisse qui régnait sous les couvertures.

Avec des gestes presque éthérés, ses mains dansèrent sur ses courbes et se reposèrent sur ses lignes parcourant chaque parcelle de peau comme pour en apprendre par coeur le relief. Doux. Doux comme le passage d'une plume. Avec ce curieux mélange de tendresse et de sensualité, il faisait éclore en elle un univers de délice.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et rapprocha son bassin du sien. Elle eut un petit sourire en sentant sa verge déjà gonflée se presser contre son sexe et d'un petit mouvement de balancier, elle commenta à se frotter à lui. Sa main se faufila alors hors du drap et il chercha à tâtons sur sa table de chevet.

_'Vivement qu'elle commence à prendre sa pilule que je n'ai plus à en mettre'_ songea-t-il en attrapant le petit paquet carré.

**MERCI A CELLES QUI ME SUIVENT! DESOLE POUR LE RETARD!**

**Je sais je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai de trés bonnes raisons de n'avoir pas donné signe de vie.**

_1) J'ai du bosser comme une dingue pour obtenir mon diplome (que j'ai bien évidemment réussi apres beaucoup de sacrifices)_

_2) Je me suis fait plaqué par l'amour de ma vie (le prix à payer pour mon absentéisme) donc pendant toute la phase oscillatoire pré-rupture j'avais pas trop envie de quoi que ce soit, à part du chocolat..._

_3)Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de chapitre dans ma manche avant la véritable page blanche... peut être que ma peine de coeur me donnera envie de faire souffrir à nouveau mes personnages. Après tout je pense que je peux écrire avec une certaine sincérité et véracité les émotions qui peuvent se bousculer ou broyer un coeur ... pourvu que ça serve à qqch._

_Les réponses maintenant:_

_Eleyna black: Ou lala je t'ai laissé bien longtemps, lire et relire le precédent chapitres... je pense que depuis tu as eu le temps de vider les sceaux alors je t'en remets un petit chapitre pour te rappeler le bon vieux temps._

_Lonnie Indigo: Orage... Innondation... Tremblement de terre! Mais en attendant un peu de plaisir_

_Hizt: merci pour ton commentaire, soft et hot... mais tres souvent hot sur les derniers chapitres... enfin en attendant le changement d'ambiance_

_Tiffany affre: merci de m'avoir lu_

_MariOe: souvent pendant l'acte avec qqn avec qui on se sent bien, on se lache, on se désinhibe... d'ou le changement de caractere de Kyoko et surtout qu'elle se fait emporter dans le jeu de l'empereur de la nuit_

_Hiyoki-chan: Desole je t'ai fait attendre encore plus longtemps ce coup ci... desole_

_Ophlie: on a toujours besoin de l'avis de autres... l'auto-suffisance n'est pas dans mon caractere et je suis un individu de partage. De plus, je suis victime d'un enorme complexe qui me demande d'etre rassuré en permanence. Enfin, si ce n'est pas pour vous, je n'ai aucun intéret à poser sur papier la fin de l'histoire. Je me la suis joué dans ma tete des milliers de fois. J'en connais deja chaque moment croustillant et ce n'est que pour vous que je ferais l'effort de prendre de mon temps pour le donner._

_Angie-Tenshi: Les quiproquos, malentendus, incompréhension... hummm... le miel sur mes tartines! J'adore! C'est toujours l'occaz de foutre des rebondissements_

_Chibi Konsen: Merci de m'etre toujours aussi fidele et de me soutenir ainsi. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ta présence réconfortante_

_Inukag 9: Encore un chapitre qui ne te plaira pas ;) mais bon dans la suite je passerai a autre chose_

_Ophélie.r: Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'aimerai bien me faire épuiser par Ren_

_Riingo: Merci, j'ai beaucoup rigolé en écrivant la scene de la demande en mariage aussi... Et je comprend ton point de vue par rapport à Sho... C'était ma lubie du moment ou je trouvais que Sho devant le fait accomplit aurait pu faire un truc extreme. Desole d'avoir été un peu OOC sur le coup_

_Louama: Merci beaucoup! J'espere que la suite continuera à te plaire. Néhesite pas à me faire part de tes réactions_

_Milkaly: Merci beaucoup... je fais de mon mieux pour vous plaire_

_Meenee: 115 chap en 24H bah dis donc tu ne blagues pas! Sho n'es pas mort je te rassure et je lui garde une place de choix ;) _

_Btila: Merci beaucoup, j'espere ne pas te decevoir dans la suite_

_Suzy 53: Que c'est bon de te lire! Tes absences me manquent certainement autant que les miennes te manquent. Voila un petit chapitre avec une lemonade pour te rafraichir la bouche. Je ferai ce que je peux si le courage ne m'abandonne pas pour reprendre l'écriture. De toute façon pour moi 3 options s'offrent à moi dans ma situation émotive actuelle: m'enterrer dans un travail acharné et réaliser mon reve, écrire pour m'évader ou voyager pour vivre intensément..._

_Haruhi: J'espere que tu es arrivée jusqu'à ce chapitre. Merci pour tes messages, ils me touchent beaucoup. J'espere que la suite te plaira encore si tu continue à me lire._

_Kyala: Merci beaucoup. Je suis fiere d'avoir fait naitre en toi ces émotions pendant ta lecture. Merci de me l'avoir dit._

_Samany: merci pour ton encouragement, moi aussi j'espere continuer ;)_

_Guest: merci j'espere que tu lira ce commentaire parce que ça voudra dire que tu es allé au bout de mon histoire_

_Aurélie Bruncher: Merci... dans la suite dans ma tete, j'ai une place de choix pour notre ami Sho... il faut juste que je prenne le temps d'écrire_

_Halomagi: désolé si le tutoiement de dérange et si j'ai fait des erreurs. J'espere que tu es allé au bout de ta lecture pour lire ce message, même si tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre message_

_Palamos: Thanks a lot for your reviews, i have to admit that i have a lot to write (too much imagination and too little courage). I try my best to take time to write about the feeling of my caractere, it's important for me. And i am glad that you like it. Thanks_

_moiD: merci beaucoup!_

_Yuki91: la suite (encore gentille pour le moment, mais c'est le beau temps avant l'orage)_

_Nana: Nana, que dire? MERCI! J'espere que tu es allé jusqu'ic pour lire cette réponse, car je doit de remercier du beau commentaire que tu m'as laissé. C'est un énorme compliment que tu me fais, si je t'ai redonné l'envie d'écrire. Je t'aurais volontier contacté sur ton blog mais le site n'a pas fait apparaitre le nom du site. (Conseille, ecris moi entre parentèses sans le .com le nom du blog et je le chercherai) A bientot, on discutera de voyage, de reves, de passion, etc_

_MERCI A TOUTES ENCORE_


End file.
